The Shy Ashikabi
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Hidaka, the younger brother of Chiho. A chance meeting gets him involved with something that is bigger than himself but with the help of his Sekirei, he will learn how to grow from a boy, into a true man
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today, I am going to go and see my Onee-chan, Chiho-Onee-chan. She is very sick. Ever since I can remember, she has always been sick, and I don't know what to do. With our parents deceased, I live alone in an apartment. Since I have to support myself, I can only afford this place. Plus most of the money that are parents left us are paying for Onee-chan's hospital bills.

I, feel bad that I can't do anything for her besides help her go outside once in awhile. I help her by bringing her things, giving her a chance to see outside. Onee-chan likes the outside. And I want to help Onee-chan as much as I can!

That's why, even though I go to school, I also have a part-time job! Its an after school job so I don't have to depend on the money our parents left me, so it can go onto Onee-chan's hospital bills. She deserves the best kind of treatment for everything she has gone through.

It gives me enough to rent this place. It isn't the biggest in the world, but it isn't the smallest. My bedroom is, not big but it will due. And the living room is a decent size. Plus there's the bathroom which is big enough for me. Good thing I'm small, ehehe.

I got out of my bed, and went towards the closet. I need to get ready for today is a special day. Seeing Onee-chan is pretty much a special day for everyone. I went into the closet and got out some shorts and a shirt, then I started getting dressed after getting out some clothes for the day.

Basically, I have to go and see Onee-chan, then go to work and finally...come back home. I'm glad today is a Sunday, I don't really want to go to school. I am...well, I am kind of bullied because of my meek demeanour. It isn't my fault. I've tried being braver, I really have! But I just can't seem to ever...do things right.

And it doesn't really help when I look like...I'm 12 or something. Even though I'm 16 with shoulder length hair that's a similar colour to my Onee-chan's but different coloured eyes, which are icy blue, I basically look young. I think the term is...Shota.

I got dressed and headed into the living room/kitchen. I need to take some stuff for Onee-chan like some chocolate, maybe some manga. I went to the fridge and I started to explore. I know I bought a cake for Onee-chan last night so...aah. There it is.

I grabbed a bag from the side of the fridge. Yes okay!? I keep bags by the fridge! It isn't a crime, is it!? Grrr, I bet someone would laugh that I keep bags by the fridge...whatever. I packed the chocolate cake into the bag and headed back into my bedroom, collecting some manga off my desk, and put them into the bag also.

I think that's everything so...I can go! I headed out of my room and then the apartment after grabbing my keys from the small table by the door. Yeah, I keep keys by the front door!

I will eat breakfast with Onee-chan. I just want to be near Onee-chan right now. Since I haven't been able to go for a few days or so, I've had to work. I turned and locked the door.

Outside, its...sunny. That makes a difference to what it was for the past few days, raining. It was really bad rain. It had even started leaking into the apartment but I was able to put a stop to it, eventually. It nearly flooded the apartment but whatever!

I need to go towards the hospital. If I leave my apartment and go west for a mile, I should be able to get the bus, if I've not missed it that is! So with that in mind, I start running to my destination, the bus stop! If I can make it in time then I will be able too...

Collide!

"Uwah!"

Someone bumped into me and fell over! Owww, even I was pushed over. That's smarts. The cake! I hope I didn't...phew. No, the bag is intact and therefore, the cake is safe also. Hehe, I thought therefore. I rubbed the back of my head and stood up as I picked up the bag. But who knocked me over?

When I looked...it was a girl. She has long light coloured hair with two strands sticking out on the top of her head, a dark orange skirt that's just above knee level, with black stockings on and brown boots. She also has a creamy coloured top on that exposes her shoulders plus she has b-big...b-b-b...boobs! T-They are q-quite big...no! Don't look Makoto! Its rude to look at the beautiful girl that's stood right there looking...cu...cute!

...But that's when I noticed something on her back. She has a spear like weapon on her back. Ehehehe, cosplayer? There's no way a girl has a real spear like weapon with her. Yeah. That's her cosplay item that she uses to go and cosplay! That's it! Well done Makoto! You figured it out!

W-Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about that! This girl has just been knocked over! I need to help her stand up! Its the only gentleman thing to do!

"H-Here, my hand. Please take it."

I offered my hand to the girl, which she takes. I pulled her to her feet, and she looked at me with a small smile.

"Ehehe, I am sorry about that little boy. I wasn't watching where I was going and I really thought that...well, I didn't see you."

L-Little boy? Was that an insult of my height? Was she insulting me? Or was she trying to be genuine. I didn't detect any deceit in her voice so...yeah. I think she was actually trying to be...truthful and didn't see me. But to call me little boy is...painful.

"Erm...I'm not a little boy. I am 16 years old, thank you very much."

"Really?"

She has a serious look on her face! And even shocked mixed in also! Ooh come on! Please take that look off your face please! It isn't very good!

I pouted and looked away. Really? Is that what she says!? Everyone, all the time bullies me or makes fun of my stature. Even Onee-chan has a small frame. She's quite small for her age also.

"Y-Yes, really. Why would I lie about my age?"

"Erm...I guess you wouldn't..."

She trailed off as something happened to her. Her face, became a scarlet colour while looking at me. Great, have I done something to embarrass her now? Its always either that or...no, people usually just ignore me anyway. And I'm fine with that, I really am!

"I-Is something wrong...erm, girl I don't know?"

"Huh...ooh no! D-Don't concern yourself little...I mean, boy."

She was going to say little boy...wait, I don't have time for this! I will miss the bus at this rate! If I do that, then Onee-chan wont forgive me for being late! I'm the only person who goes to see her after all. If I didn't go then Onee-chan would become lonely.

"I-I have to leave now. My name is Hidaka Makoto! If we meet in the future, I would also like to hear your name!"

"W-Wait a second!"

As I attempted to leave, she stopped me. She took a hold of my arm, but then realized what she was doing and released that arm with a flustered face. Yeah, I thought that was really adorable.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"W-Where are you headed?"

I gave her a suspicious look. Why would she want to know where I am going?

"T...To visit my...Onee-chan in hospital. Why do you want to know?"

"O-Oh...ummmmm...you erm...what a coincidence! I'm heading that way also!"

"Y-You are huh. T-Then...why don't we walk to the bus stop together?"

"Okay!"

I looked at her, as her breathing became a little ragged. Is something wrong with her? When I was about to ask, she started walking like a pained soldier and went the complete opposite way to the hospital...

"Erm...maybe it isn't any of my business but the hospital is this way..."

I pointed in the direction of the bus stop. Technically what I said wasn't correct but it was in a sense. The way to get to the hospital is this way so...why not?

She stopped in her tracks, faced me with a massive blush on her adorable cheeks and went in the direction of my pointed finger. What an odd girl she is. But I thought that it was a little cute how she got mixed up in the directions.

With suspicious eyes, I continued on my way to the hospital. She is a very peculiar girl. The more I look at that weapon, the more I think that it is real. But it can't be real, can it? There's no way. I suppose I could ask her but she might turn it on me or something. And I don't want a weapon turned on me. I plan on living for awhile yet.

I caught up with the girl and we both continued walking until we reached the bus stop. She seems to keep taking small looks at me...okay, I am small. Its not polite to stare at me like that.

"E-Excuse me, what is your name?"

I asked, out of the blue. I don't recall her telling me her name. If she did then I didn't hear it. She jumped up, in surprise and faced me with reddened cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I am Sekirei...I-I mean, I am Nanami! Please too meet you, Hidaka-sama."

Seki...what? Her name is Nanami-san? And why did she call me sama? I don't like being above anyone else. I'm not above anyone else. I'm actually quite a timid person, evident in the way I was speaking.

"Nanami-san. So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing at the hospital? Do you have a sick relative also?"

"Ehehe...n...yes. I have a sick...relative at the hospital...also. My...erm...my...I would rather not talk about it, if its all the same Hidaka-sama."

"O-Okay..."

She's strange. But its her personal life. I don't have any rights to interfere with her personal life. Not that I would anyway. Pretty soon, I wont see the spear girl named Nanami-san and she is a Seki something. I don't plan to pry into that. Seki...seki erm, I don't think it matters to me.

"Hidaka-sama, do you believe in...love at first sight?"

She suddenly asked me a strange question. Love at first sight huh...erm...well...

"I-I...don't know. I've never really been in love before so...do you?"

Hah! I turned it around on you! So, what's your answer Nanami-san?

"Yes, very much so. I believe that there are people that are destined for one another."

W-Why is she suddenly talking about love anyway? Is that normal conversation?

"I-Is that so? I guess you have a boyfriend then?"

"N-Not exactly. But, I'm pretty sure that soon, I will have my destined partner. My Ashi...my partner."

She's really into love huh. Nothing wrong with it I suppose. I think its actually nice for people to think like that. She wants love so what's wrong with that? If I had the chance then I would also want someone I can say that I...love.

"I hope you find your destined partner then. If you do, then I will be happy for you, even if I don't really know you. Its only common courtesy, right?"

"Hidaka-sama gets it, you do...get it, don't you?"

"Get what? You wanting a boyfriend, or girlfriend whatever floats your boat. Hey I'm not here to judge."

Although if she was a lesbian then it would be kind of hot...ehehe, I better not go down that train of thought. Just as I thought that, the bus pulls up. So I put my hand out to stop it.

Once it was stopped, I got onto the bus, paid for myself and then went to the back of the bus. When I sat down, I notice that Nanami-san has also journeyed to the back of the bus, taking the seat next to my own. Okay...I don't really like it when people...I am a very shy person and I...erm...how did they let her on with a weapon!?

"Say Nanami-san, that weapon you carry...is it real?"

She looked at her spear like weapon and then took it off. She then pointed it at me! Oooh shit! She's going to kill me for asking about her weapon! Please don't kill me Nanami-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"I-I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SHANK ME!"

I pleaded with her for my life! I put my hands together in a pray like stance! I'm too young to die! Please God don't let this girl kill me! I will pray to you more if you let me live! I-I...

"Shank you? What does that mean? I was only showing you my weapon."

S-She what? She wasn't going to shank me? I looked at her weapon and reached out my hand hesitantly, but then pulled back. What if she tries and sticks that in me? I would die if its real!

"You can touch it, you know?"

I nodded hesitantly. I reached out my hand and touched the tip...it has a metallic feel. Yes, there's no mistaken it. She has a real weapon. She has a real weapon and is going to kill me for knowing that it is a real weapon...I'm too young to die!

"Are you going to kill me, Nanami-san?"

She raised her eyebrows in a confused manner.

"N-No, why would I...kill you...Hidaka-sama..."

I shrugged my shoulders. How am I meant to know?

"Erm...no reason I guess. I was just a little curious that's all! So nice spear you have, please don't kill me and point it away from me, thank you."

She shrugged her shoulders and put it away, seemingly not seeing what was wrong with that situation. She basically just pointed her weapon at me and told me to touch it. I-I mean, how does that happen?

* * *

The rest of the journey was her trying to make conversation with me. I tried my best to talk to her, but she is a stranger. You know the whole stranger danger thing? Well, its doubly dangerous when she has a freaking weapon! She could kill me if she really wanted to kill me! That thing is...whoa!

When it was my stop, I got off quickly and so did she! I know she is going to the hospital but...damn, does she have to follow me? S-She's very beautiful and all but with that spear, I feel a little uneasy. Isn't it understandable that I would feel like that!? That spear looks like it could impale me at any...

"Halt! Sekirei No. 78, Nanami!"

Eh? Who's voice was that? I looked around, but the girl next to me had a stiff expression. What's wrong with her all of a sudden?

"Hey! I'm talking to you here, Nanami!"

I looked around, but then stopped when Nanami-san drew her weapon! Ooh no! She's going to kill me after all! I knew it! I am going to be mince meat to the beauty girl who has a large spear and people don't seem to question it!

"No. 16!"

No. 16? Why are they going by numbers? The strange voice said something about Nanami-san being No. 78? And what's with the Sekirei thing? I heard it again. What the hell is a Sekirei?

Nanami-san, who is besides me seems to be looking at someone. So I turned my attention and saw...a woman who is tall who is on a lamppost. Way taller than I am. But she has some good balance. I don't think I would be able to stand on a lamppost like that.

She has long dark green hair and blue eyes. A different shade of blue to my own. More like sky blue. She has on a tight blue and white belly top, revealing some of her cleavage! D-Damn those things are huge! B-But, that's not what I should be looking at right now! The girl also has a weapon...okay. Why is it that today, I've met two girls that carry weapons? Seriously, is it like a new thing in Shinto Teito to carry weapons around?

"No. 16? Nanami-san, you know this woman?"

Nanami-san stopped looking at...whatever her name is and looked at me, with a small, sad nod. Why is she sad?

"S-She's trying to terminate me. T-That's why I bumped into you before Hidaka-sama. She's trying to take me out of the game so there's less competition later on."

Take her out of the game? Terminate her? This girl wants to kill Nanami-san!? W-Why would she want to do that!? O-Okay, she carries a spear but that girl has a staff. Why should they be...game? Sounds like some kind of manga or something. Two girls fighting for a game.

"Ooh, No. 78, is this boy your chosen Ashikabi? Or, is it that you haven't been winged yet?"

Okay, people need to stop saying things about things I don't understand! Like Ashikabi! What's an Ashikabi!? And winged? Winged? She isn't a...bird? That's the first thing that came to mind. Yeah...I'm in crazy land. That bump into before knocked me out and I am secretly in a coma or something...I really do like to imagine stuff huh...b-but...

"I...don't think y-you should t-try and h-hurt this girl..."

I spoke in a small voice to the girl who has a staff. However, she scoffed at the idea.

"Seriously? A human telling me what to do?"

A human...isn't she human? No, she's some space alien sent to kill mankind. Yeah right! She's playing some mind game with me! But as I thought that, the woman jumped down from the lamppost and pointed her spear at me! W-Wait! Hold on! Don't kill me! I'm just an innocent and shy teenager!

"N-No. 16! Leave him alone! He's just a bystander! If you intend to fight then lets go to somewhere more not out in the open!"

"Nah, for some reason, his face really pisses me off. Its too adorable. It annoys me that he's so cute!"

Right...so she hates me because I have a cute face apparently? And that's my fault, how? I haven't done anything to her! The woman spins her staff around and points it at me!

"S-So if he is cute! I-I'm not going to let you hurt him, Sekirei No. 16!"

"Well, you don't have a choice! Hyaaaaaaaa!"

She woman charged at me with speeds I can't comprehend! I-I think I'm about to die! Well Onee-chan, it seems that I will be dying before you. Sorry Onee-chan, I wish I could've...

I closed my eyes. Waiting for my end. I know I couldn't move out of the way. I didn't even see her coming at me.

GIN!

...What was that noise? Metal hitting metal? I cracked open my eyes...Nanami-san!

"I said you wont harm him you bitch!"

I-I didn't think I would hear her swear. Nanami-san has defended me with her spear. She pushes the No. 16 girl backwards and makes a slash with her spear, coming in from the right. However the staff girl jumped out of the way, before it hit her! Damn it!

"Heh! So, you'll defend someone who isn't your Ashikabi huh!?"

Nanami-san didn't reply and simply put away her spear! D-Don't put away...she turned to me and came really close to me.

"Hidaka-sama, do you trust me?"

"Erm...okay...?"

She suddenly lifted me up and threw me over her shoulder! Uwah! What is she going to do!?

"I'm not letting you go!"

The staff girl charged but then Nanami-san jumped away from the attack! Uwah! I'm actually really above the ground right now! If she dropped me from this height then I would die! I seriously would die!

"Oh no you don't!"

The girl with the staff then jumped up into the air! If she catches us then...I don't want to think about it! Nanami-san lands on the ground with me after jumping a fair distance away. She then jumped again as the other girl landed! There's no way that we'd be able to...outrun her...okay. Even if Onee-chan will hate me for throwing it away...

"I'm coming for you!"

The staff girl once again jumps up into the air, after us! However, I take out something from my bag...

"EAT CAKE!"

Splatter!

"Iyaaaaaaaaa! I got cake in my eyes!"

The staff girl fell to the ground as the cake hit her in the face. Using this chance, Nanami-san jumps away with me over her shoulder! She jumps away until that girl becomes a spec, then disappears from view altogether. Uwah...that was...uwah.

Nanami-san, after making sure that we are a certain distance away from the psycho with the staff, puts me down. I didn't like that. But...

"Nanami-san...you saved me? Why?"

"Hidaka-sama...I erm...I know this is a little strange but you know...I have erm...I want to become your Sekirei! Will you please become my Ashikabi!?"

"W-What does that mean?"

Nanami-san got to close to me, and placed her hands on my cheeks, blushing immensely. My own cheeks are burning from her touching me. I've never had a girl so close to me before, besides Onee-chan that is.

"It doesn't matter right now. Hidaka-sama is...I am reacting to Hidaka-sama. I didn't know it would be so intense. I don't mind if Hidaka-sama is my Ashikabi."

"I-I don't..."

Before I could finish, Nanami-san moves closer to my face, her lips inches away from my own! W-Wait! If she kisses me then I will be losing my first kiss to...her lips overlapped mine! H-Her lips are on mine! Her lips...the smell of her hair is hitting my nostrils...its intoxicating...I-I can't...

Shine!

That light! Some light is coming out of her...back? Neck? I can't see from my position. The light from her wings are...blue in colour. A bright blue colour that shines very brightly and that bright burst of light has turned into a shape. Wings. There are wings coming out of her back.

She breaks the kiss as the wings disappear. Ehehe...what just...

"I am Sekirei No. 78, Nanami. At your service Ashikabi-sama!"

"I...erm...I..."

That's all I could say before it became black...I just kissed a girl...and something magical just happened...

* * *

**Hello! By popular demand, I've made a new Sekirei story! I've been getting quite a few PM's about it so I decided that I would write this. This time, I went with Nanami as the Sekirei! I've seen her name written as Nanaha and Nanami so I went with Nanami since I like that name better!**

**And now, he is officially into the game. The whole Sekirei plan and such will be discussed next chapter. I have a few ideas for Sekirei's for my Oc, but I am taking suggestions so, if you have any then please let me now! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter!**

**BlackIronBob; Thank you very much! And yup, always go for the eyes lol.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yup, I finally started and here's the next chapter.**

**Banpaia Hime; Akitsu is also a favourite of mine also.**

**Anime PJ; Pretty much hehe.**

**Akito the Overlord; Same here! Akitsu is a fav of mine. And Musubi is cute also. I don't currently need one but if I do then I will let you know!**

**Raspomi; Yeah, Yashima did get treated very poorly by her Ashikabi. And yeah, Saki is pretty much a blank slate so I will consider her.**

**Chrono; Thank you! She seems to be a favourite.**

**Village; Thank you! Ichiya? She is an interesting choice. I haven't really thought about her but I will think about her.**

**Guest; Katsuragi and Benitsubasa huh. I do like them both so they both will be **

**Guest 2; Chiho and Makoto's relationship are that of very close siblings. The love they have is purely platonic, not romantic.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**I'm an Ashikabi!**

Mmmmmmmmmmm, what's going on? Something has happened...wait. Where am I? I feel a little cold. And my head is on something really soft. This is softer than a pillow. I wonder what it is? Whatever it is, feels good so I snuggle into the soft thing. I know that something is different but the softness of this...whatever it is, is too good not to just lay here, just keeping my eyes closed...

"Hidaka-sama, are you awake?"

Huh? Who's talking to me? I opened my eyes and saw a flash of dark orange. My head is on something that is dark orange in colour. I wonder what it is? I moved my hand to touch it. The fabric is soft. Almost like...it looks like a...skirt? Naw. Why would my head be on a...ooh no.

I desperately looked up to see beautiful eyes looking down at me! With those eyes, I can see myself in them! I rubbed my eyes, in pure disbelief. If I'm looking up at someone...no, its a pretty girl. A pretty girl is looking down at me with a smile that belongs to someone like an Angel...

"Iyaaa!"

I let out a blood curdling scream and sat up straight away! Because the girl is! This girl is! I remember now! This girl is the girl that...she forced herself onto me! She is the girl that said some weird things and suddenly kissed me on the lips! A-And that light. I remember a light but...that was...it formed bird like wings. They were really beautiful...just like Nanami-san...

But I'm on a bench...I had my head on her lap while resting on a bench! I looked into her innocent looking eyes. They really are very...beautiful. I could get lost in her eyes but...where's the bag!?

I brought a bag with us and now it is...ooh. It is to the side of the bench. I picked it up and held the handle tightly. I don't want to lose that but for now its time for reality to set in by me saying...

"I-I-I-I! I-I AM S-S-SORRY F-FOR P-PUTTING M-MY HEAD ON YOUR L-L-LAP! A-AND FOR FAINTING!"

I screamed out at her! Clearly I've done something strange! I fainted and she had the kindness to stay with me until I woke up! Even giving me what I've heard about! The legendary "Lap pillow!". I was given a lap pillow from a girl I've not known for more than, an hour or so? Then again, she did kiss me out of the blue so why wouldn't she give me a lap pillow? Uwah! My life is so weird right now!

She looked a little surprised at my screaming, before she brushed off my concerns with a wave of her hand.

"No, it is okay my Ashikabi-sama. Its the first time anyone has placed their head on my lap before. It was a nice experience. And I'm glad that I didn't do anything too strange too my Ashikabi-sama. I thought something terrible happened when you suddenly fainted like that."

Eh? She isn't bothered? Why isn't she bothered? I think that if I had someone's head on my lap, who I don't know, then I would be at least a little...wait. What did she say about an Ashikabi? Her and...oooooooooooooh! That chick with the staff from before! P-Please don't tell me that she...

"Erm...Nanami-san, right?"

"Yes! You remember that huh. Sorry about before. I seemed to have shocked you quite abit. Maybe I could've handled that better. But not to worry, I will become a more diligent Sekirei for you from now on!"

I tilted my head to the side in wonder. Sekirei? Okay, she has to start telling me what a Sekirei is before I cry.

"T-Tha...that girl with the staff thing before...she isn't going to chase after us again, is she? Because, that was a scary experience to say the least."

"Nope! I think she will leave us alone for the time being. But don't worry Hidaka-sama, I will protect you with my life. I would die before anyone would dare to harm you."

My heart skipped a beat then. I've never had anyone say anything so sweet before. Yet, I am going to take her words literally. She would die for me. Isn't that a little extreme? I can't say I would do the same right now as...I don't know her. How could she die for me when she doesn't know me? I could be a complete bastard yet she is willing to risk her life for someone like me?

"T-That's s-so sweet Nanami-san b-but please don't ever risk your life for me. I couldn't take it, knowing someone would get hurt because of me."

"A-As I thought! You truly are a kind Ashikabi! I heard that there were some very bad Ashikabi's out there but I seem to have found a very caring one. And an adorable one as well!"

She put her hands together in a love heart shape and winked cutely. This isn't normal...how long was I knocked out for? I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time...I'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWO HOURS!? HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN!? ONEE-CHAN IS GOING TO THINK THAT I'VE ABANDONED HER OR SOMETHING!

I-I...I need to go and see Onee-chan now! I-I don't have time for Sekirei's, Ashikabi's and whatever else! Super powers! No normal human could've jumped that high or that far. These girls are like superhero's from out of manga...hey, am I in a manga now? That would be so totally cool if I was in a manga now. But none of that matters now! I need to go to Onee-chan!

"Erm...Nanami-san. I actually need to go so...goodbye!"

I stood up and was about to leave when I felt a hand grab my own! By instinct, I tried pulling away but I couldn't due to her crazy strength! My face, turned completely red. I'm not used to things like this. People holding my hand, k-k-kiss...kissing me! She kissed my lips with her own...and took that thing that...I never thought that anyone would ever...and suddenly this girl said that...

"Please wait a second. Hidaka-sama, as your Sekirei, I should accompany you."

Why did she sound so...you know. She sounded like she had to follow me. Like it was an obligation or something. Is that how she...sees the world? I'm no expert but if you kiss someone, you don't automatically have to follow them everywhere...or that's what I believe anyway.

"I don't know what you are on about but you don't have to do anything. No one is your Master, you know? The way you said that then, it sounded like you were following around a Master or something."

That's the impression I got anyway. Nanami-san stood up and looked down at me. Great, this looks like I'm being accompanied by an Onee-san now. She let a smile grace her face as she spoke soothing words to me.

"In a sense, you are my Master. But I don't think Hidaka-sama would ever treat me badly. I sense nothing but goodness from my Ashikabi. That's why, I chose you to be my Ashikabi."

"Erm...you aren't going to let it go, are you? No matter what I say, you will follow me wont you."

"Yes."

She gave a sharp nod and a determined face. Great, now I have a stalker, that's something called a Sekirei, whatever that is. At least she's really pretty. If I have to have a stalker then I am happy that it is someone so sweet and cute like Nanami-san.

"Ugh...I-I guess you could come but...please don't mention anything about Sekirei's, Ashikabi's or the likes when we go to Onee-chan. It would only raise lots of questions that even I don't have the answers too."

Just then, my phone started ringing. Of course, its going to be Onee-chan! She will be wondering where I am...but when I looked. It was a number that I don't recognize. Hmmmm, even though I shouldn't...I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Its about time! I've been trying for ages now!_"

Uwah! Someone is yelling at me through the phone! Hmph, I am not taking abuse through my phone. I hit the end call button.

"Talk about rude."

"Who was it, Hidaka-sama?"

"Oh...I don't know. I feel like I know the voice but its not someone I'm overly familiar with."

As I said that, the phone started ringing again! And its the same person! I immediately hit the end call button! I am not talking to someone who yells at me! But then it rang again! Ugh! I answered it and said. "Go away!" Then I ended the call again. But then it rang again! For the love of God! Does this idiot not know how to take "Go away!" as an answer!?

I hit end call, but the person rang again! This continued for awhile until I collapsed on the floor and cried. He wont leave me alone. Its harassment! First a beauty takes my lipginity, that's what I call it anyway as it is my lips virginity, and next I get weird phone calls from some creep who yells at me.

"Hidaka-sama...shall I answer the phone and tell this person to leave you alone?"

"It couldn't hurt."

I handed her my phone and she answered it. Maybe she can convince them to leave me alone.

"Hello...ooh, Professor!"

Professor? She knows some kind or Professor?

"Yes, I am doing quite well, thank you Professor!"

Then, Nanami-san handed me the phone. I gave it a wary look as she gently moved her body over to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind me! H-Her boobs are getting pressed into the back of my head!

"Its okay Hidaka-sama. The Professor would just like to talk with you briefly. Its important so please listen, okay?"

"I-If you're sure its important then."

I looked back at her to see her nodding with a small, yet kind and gentle smile. So I put the phone to my ear and started listening.

"_Its about time! Now, my name is Hiroto Minaka, the CEO and founder of MBI._"

"The CEO of MBI? Why are you calling me?"

I heard him sigh and I resisted the urge to push the end call button. If Nanami-san says that it is important then I will just have to grit my teeth and go along with her, whatever that maybe.

"_Now young man. You have become one of the lucky people that have winged a Sekirei and become her Ashikabi!_"

"Will you just tell me what that means baka!? I am on a tight schedule here!"

I heard a growl coming from the MBI man. Hey, it isn't my fault that you're prone to anger, is it? I sighed to myself as I heard him speaking again.

"_The Sekirei Plan. The name of the game that you have now become a fortunate participant in. The rules are rather simple. There are 108 Sekirei and have been released into the city, to find an Ashikabi, then fight and fight and fight until only one Sekirei and Ashikabi is left. That lucky pair will be allowed to ascend and the winning Ashikabi will hold the fate of the world in his or her hands!_"

Fight? Sekirei Plan? If I'm getting this right then I am the Ashikabi, whatever they are for, while Nanami-san is a Sekirei. And we have to fight in some kind of game for us to ascend, whatever that means. And somehow, we hold the world in our hands if we win the game? That sounds rather barbaric to me.

"_And, lastly. Since you know about it, it has to remain a secret or MBI will retaliate with any means necessary_."

Did I just get threatened? But with that, the line goes dead. After it went dead, I just stood there, frozen. Because I bumped into some girl, I've suddenly become apart of a death game. That's what it is, isn't it? A game of death and...um...I don't know what I am going to do now...

"Hidaka-sama, are you angry at me?"

She suddenly asked as she unwrapped her arms from me. I turned to look at the girl. She seems to be a little distraught about it.

"N-No, of course I'm not. But, fighting? He, makes you fight others of your...kind I guess the word is?"

"Y-Yes, we fight and fight until only one Ashikabi Sekirei pair are left. But, I will make sure that's us! Somehow anyway. With Hidaka-sama's love, I feel like I could take on the world!"

S-She thinks I-I love her!? I-I...I-I don't love...I don't know what it means to love...

"I-In any case, I really do need to get to the hospital now. Onee-chan will be angry for me being late, and her cake is gone now so...ehehe, I'm going to get yelled at..."

As I mused to myself, Nanami-san suddenly gained teary eyes! S-Shit! W-What have I done now!? I always seem to upset people!

"Nanami-san! W-Whats wrong!?"

"I-I've caused you t-to be late a-and I-I've d-dragged y-you into something that..."

I went over to Nanami-san and by instinct hugged her. She seems to be upset about something so trivial. So what she has dragged me into some game? I've had worse news in my life. Like Onee-chan. That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to...and my parents dying...if I lost Onee-chan as well then...

"N-No, don't concern yourself with it Nanami-san. You were...you were only looking for an Ashikabi. I'm sorry that you had to settle for someone like me."

"I didn't settle! Please know that I didn't settle for you! I wanted you!"

She really needs to stop saying things like that or I really will start feeling strange. Even now, my heartbeat is going faster and faster. What is this feeling? I-I can't think about that now.

"L-Lets go Nanami-san. Just like I said before, please don't mention anything about...Sekirei's, Ashikabi's or anything like that around Onee-chan."

"I couldn't anyway. Its forbidden to mention such things to normal people. Even relatives of our Ashikabi's can't know unless they have Sekirei's as well."

"I...see. Then, lets go Nanami-san!"

"Okay Hidaka-sama!"

I'll tell her later not to call me that. For now, I need to go and see Onee-chan and hope that she isn't angry about me missing everything so far. We don't get much time together and her disease is...it doesn't matter. Nanami-san and I then leave for the hospital!

* * *

...We got to the hospital in about 20 minutes. Nanami-san offered to just jump us around but I thought that it would draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Attention that we might not necessarily want.

We went into the hospital and went straight for Onee-chan's room. I don't really know how we are going to explain this. Myself with a beautiful girl like Nanami-san. Hmmm, I just hope Onee-chan can...erm...I'm kind of scared of her reaction.

We eventually found ourselves at Onee-chan's room after going through several hallways and up a flight of stairs. I swear, this place is a maze sometimes. No matter how many times I come here, I always have to use the directions.

"So...this is it Nanami-san. Please erm..."

"Don't worry Hidaka-sama! I will be perfectly normal!"

Well, I wouldn't of said that but I will go with it. I rapped on the door lightly, waiting for Onee-chan's voice. I can only imagine Onee-chan's face. I just hope that she isn't too angry at me.

[Please come in.]

Ooh, she didn't sound angry. But she is a good actress. I opened the door softly, then entered the room with Nanami-san tailing behind me. I couldn't look at Onee-chan's face as I went closer to the bed. I wonder what she's thinking right now? I don't know if I want to know if I am honest.

"Makoto..."

"Y-Yes?"

I didn't look up and just shuffled in place.

"You're late. And...who is this girl?"

I nodded at the first part. I am late and I don't have an excuse that I could possibly convey to her. I looked up slightly, hair covering my eyes somewhat, to see her face. Her face isn't sad, it isn't angry, it is one of wonder. Wonder on why a girl is here with me no doubt.

"I-I am sorry Onee-chan. I really didn't want to be as late as I am. A-And for the second question. This girl is...w-well, she is someone..."

"I am Nanami, and I am his wife!"

...WHAT!? W-WIFE!? SHE THINKS WE ARE MARRIED NOW!? HAVE I JUST GOTTEN HITCHED!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Onee-chan let out an unholy cry of anguish! When I said be normal, I meant blend in! Not make up some strange lie about us being married! I blushed so darkly that I must look like a tomato right now! As for Onee-chan...

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE...WHAT'S GOING ON!? MA-MAKOTO IS M-M-M-MARRIED...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKOTO GOT MARRIED!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I'm right there with you Onee-chan. Onee-chan cried and became angry then cried again then tried to look angry at Nanami-san but that ended up in a cry again. And all of that happened within seconds.

"Ma...Makoto is...m-married...a-and I wasn't invited to the wedding...?"

She looks up at me with hollow eyes! I-Is that the thing you should be focusing on!? She said we are married and you are upset that you wasn't invited to the wedding!? Onee-chan!

"Erm..."

"We only met today Onee-sama of Hidaka-sama."

Please stop talking Nanami-san! You have just made us out to be mental people! We meet and get married all in one day!? How would that work!? Onee-chan, hearing that bursts out crying!

"Y-YOU MARRIED TODAY BECAUSE YOU ARE PREGNANT, AREN'T YOU!? ADMIT IT! MAKOTO GOT YOU PREGNANT AND THEN YOU MARRIED IN THE SPACE OF A FEW HOURS!"

I did a spit take at her! HOW WOULD I GET SOMEONE PREGNANT IN THE SPACE OF A DAY!? OR A FEW HOURS FOR THAT MATTER!?

"N-No, I am not pregnant. But, I would be happy to bare my...husbands children! It would give me great pleasure!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I CANT TAKE THIS MUCH LONGER!"

Onee-chan is seriously freaking out! Okay okay! I need to fix this somehow! Seriously, this isn't normal! I went over to Onee-chan to try and console her.

"Okay, things have been getting blown out of proportion. Onee-chan this girl is my...friend. And she is a big dreamer. She wants us to get married one day because she has...erm, she has fallen in love with me...so that's what has happened, hasn't it Nanami-san?"

I shot her a look that says, go along with me please! Nanami-san looks at me and nods.

"Y-Yes, that is correct. I have fallen in love with Hidaka-sama and wish to one day marry him!"

Onee-chan just stares at Nanami-san who smiles back sweetly. I look between them, then I get off the bed and went towards the corner of the room. There are some folding chairs there so I got two out, one for me and one for Nanami-san. I set them out and offered a seat to Nanami-san, which she took. As we sat down, Onee-chan gives us suspicious looks.

"S-So...umm...Makoto...this girl...you umm..."

"S-Sorry Onee-chan. I am so sorry for being late. You don't know what kind of day I've had. But I'm here now Onee-chan! So, do you want to go outside today?"

"N-No, I'm not feeling up to it today. But I could go for some cake."

Ooh, she just likes making me feel bad, doesn't she? I mock cried to myself.

"I-I..."

"I have one!"

Suddenly Nanami-san spoke up. I turned to her to see that...she has a cake in a box! W-When did she...

"We were late because there was a line at the cake shop, a big line at that."

She got a cake? When I was about to say something, Nanami-san stood up and handed the cake to Onee-chan. She doesn't know it but she has just made Onee-chan's day, and my own. But when did she...

Nanami-san got close to me and started whispering into my ear.

(When you was unconscious, I got this from a nearby cake shop since you used the one you had to help us get away from No. 16. And I hid it from you so it would be a surprise. I hope that it is okay.)

She did that, for me? Really? All of this, for me? Maybe she isn't so bad after all. I think it is a little strange that all of this has happened but this girl is just trying to find someone to love. And if that person is me then I will try and make her feel very special.

(Thank you, Nanami-san. You really have done something special.)

(Anything for my Ashikabi-sama!)

Anything for me...a Sekirei is a strange creature indeed. Maybe they are really better than human. Doing things like this for someone like me? I wouldn't of thought it. Besides Onee-chan, no one has ever done anything for me like this.

"This looks really nice! So, this is the reason you was late. Okay, Makoto. You're forgiven! Now, lets share this out!"

I nodded and so like that, me, Onee-chan and Nanami-san stayed there until visiting hours ended. We stayed together and played together, talked, laughed and just genuinely having fun together.

* * *

**That's the end of the second chapter! A few mishaps and such happened and Chiho has been introduced! It seems Akitsu is a favourite and so is Yashima. So those two are in his flock as it where. I'm still open to suggestions so please suggest away!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Welcome to the third chapter!**

**Akito the Overlord; Haihane is a nice choice. And cool.**

**Anime PJ; Yes, it could've gone way differently than it did. Thankfully, it didn't!**

**Chrono; Thank you very much! And not a problem!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Musubi. Yes, she's a cute girl. I have been thinking about her also. So I might do. And yeah, she certainly does alright.**

**Raspomi; Minato, I haven't decided if he is going to be apart of the story yet. But if he is, then I might make Makoto and Minato team up on the Sekirei Plan or something. That Norito does sound good. So I think I will use it, thank you for the suggestion! Saki, yeah I haven't decided yet and thank you! Love the hashtags!**

**Silk; Takami for the harem. That would be interesting and different. Although wouldn't it be kind of strange if she started hitting on someone younger than her son and daughter?**

**Guest; Yes, I plan to keep Chiho x Uzume like in canon but not have her die as that was tragic.**

**Well, that's the end of that, so on with the story!**

* * *

**A little mistake**

**Nanami P.O.V**

I have found him. My Ashikabi-sama. My Ashikabi-sama is a very wonderful boy. He's nice, caring, warm, loving and he always has a smile for me, even if it is timid. I think my Ashikabi-sama is a shy boy. And his Onee-sama is a nice girl. We spent until visiting hours with her.

We then started walking towards the stairs so we can leave the hospital. I haven't a clue as what we are going to do now but as long as I'm with Hidaka-sama, I don't care what we do.

As we reached the stairs, my Ashikabi-sama faces me with an adorable smile.

"Nanami-san, I have to go to work now. So, erm...I guess you are going to follow me huh."

My Ashikabi-sama has a job? He's only 16. What kind of work could Ashikabi-sama have? Does he work at some local restaurant? Does he work in a candy shop because he is so sweet?

As I was thinking about it, my Ashikabi-sama offered me a heartwarming smile. The smile made my face heat up slightly at how caring it was. Ashikabi-sama is a caring person and I know that. Its only been a few hours but I know that Ashikabi-sama and I will become...lovers soon. Even if we didn't meet in a good way.

"I guess you might find it strange but I work as a waiter of sorts. Its kind of a cross between a waiter and a host at one of 'those' types of clubs. I cosplay as a Neko-waiter!"

He seems really happy about it. I can actually feel his happiness through our bond. I wonder if he can feel my happiness through the bond? I'm happy by just being so close to him. Being near him. Being so close to Hidaka-sama is such a nice feeling...

"Why do you have a job like that, Hidaka-sama? If you don't mind me asking that is."

I hope he doesn't mind me asking. No Hidaka-sama wouldn't mind me asking about such things. He would encourage me to ask questions, I think. Yes, I believe that he would encourage me to be my own person like he wants me to be.

"That's the only job I could get Nanami-san. I mean, if you look at me, you see a 12 year old. I look like a 12 year old, and not many people would hire a 16 year old, much less one that looks like a 12 year old. Plus I'm not that good with interacting with people, but I try my best when I'm at work. I have to pretty much be the opposite of who I usually am and try my best."

"But, Hidaka-sama. Why do you work at all? Aren't you still in school?"

He nods which confuses me even more. So he's still at school yet works as a waiter-host? Why would he have too? I don't really understand.

"I have to work Nanami-san and I am still in school. You see, its only me right now. Onee-chan is in hospital and I don't have any other family so I have to work, go to school and visit Onee-chan whenever I can to cheer her up. I guess I am a little busy but I can handle it. I have to handle it because the money that pays for Onee-chan's hospital bills is the money our parents left us. And I don't want to be selfish by taking that away. I...don't want to lose Onee-chan ever. I want to be with Onee-chan for as long as humanly possible. Sh-She's my only family after all."

So...he does all of that, for his Onee-sama? He works, goes to school and comes to visit his Onee-sama who is in the hospital when he must be truly exhausted from doing all of that. And to be on his own...no. I am his Sekirei so I will always support him!

"Hidaka-sama..."

"Hmmm? Is something wrong Nanami-san?"

"N-No. I was just thinking about how amazing you are. You do all of that and still have a smile for everyone. Even for someone like me when I..."

He chuckled a little in my direction. I thought that it was a little cute.

"Naw, don't flatter me like that. I'm not doing anything special Nanami-san. I just do what's necessary to survive. But never mind that now. Come on, I will treat you to a meal, on the house of course since I work there, hehe."

T-Treat me to a meal? Ashikabi-sama is going to treat me to a meal.

"Really Hidaka-sama?"

I asked as we started going down the stairs. He beams up at me and tilts his head.

"Yup! Since you are...well, I guess the word is my Sekirei, I will have to treat you to a meal. But, I don't want to think of you being mine. I want you to be your own person. Don't think you belong to me, alright? I don't know if it would be good if you thought about it like that. Just say that we are...friends. I don't own you and you don't own me. We are partners after all."

I gained teary eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck! He's so nice! I can't believe the luck! I got the best kind of Ashikabi-sama!

"N-Nanami-saaaaaaaaaaaaan! Y-Your boobs are being pressed into my f-face again!"

I looked down to see...him blushing up at me so cutely. His bottom lip is trembling. Is Ashikabi-sama not used to hugs like this? Uuuu, that isn't good! I will just have to hug Ashikabi-sama even more than normal Sekirei would hug their Ashikabi-sama's!

"Ooh, I'm sorry Ashikabi-sama."

"N-No, its fine. You are the excitable type huh. Say can I ask you a question once we get outside Nanami-san?"

I nodded and let go of him. We then continued down the stairs until we had reached the bottom. We exited the stairway and went towards the entrance, passing by various people who are visiting either relatives or friends.

But I have to wonder. What kind of illness does Hidaka-sama's Onee-sama has? Is it really serious? I don't know if I should ask Hidaka-sama or not. Would it be rude if I asked him about it? Would he not want to talk about it with me?

We walked out of the hospital. Then Hidaka-sama turns to me.

"Nanami-san. Is it possible to have more than one Sekirei?"

"Y-Yes, it is possible, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious about it. Its just what Minaka said before. About there being 108 Sekirei's out there, and you said something about me being a kind Ashikabi. Are there Ashikabi's that are bad?"

He asked me as we started walking to...where he works apparently. I can't wait to see where my Ashikabi-sama works! It will be really good to see him in action!

"There are bad Ashikabi's. Ashikabi's are humans and as you know, there are bad humans and good humans. And Sekirei are the same. There are bad ones and good ones. I'm a good Sekirei but I've met bad ones. Like No. 16. She just wishes to get ahead in the game. I never want to fight unless I have too."

I told Hidaka-sama my honest feelings. I don't want to fight. I don't like fighting but if I have to fight for Hidaka-sama then I will fight to the last breath leaves my body. I, just want to be with Hidaka-sama forever.

"I see. Then what if a Sekirei gets winged by a bad person? Do they have to stayed winged to that person? Or is there away for someone to break the bond...I am right in saying those terms, right?"

I gave a big nod with my head at his question. Well, one of his questions anyway. He is, wrong about what he said but the terms he used were correct.

"Yes, you are right Hidaka-sama in those terms. But once a Sekirei has been bonded to an Ashikabi, there isn't away for the bond to be broken. And it doesn't have to be a mutual agreement either. Like when I kissed you. You didn't consent but I still got winged. And the reverse is also true. If an Ashikabi kisses a Sekirei, then that Sekirei will become emerged, whether they want it or not."

"Oh, I see. That...isn't there away at all?"

"If we win the game, then maybe we could?"

I suggested.

"Winning the game huh. Wouldn't that involve taking out other Sekirei? No, I don't want you to do that. Lets just enjoy what we do together...ehehe, I just thought of something. If you are bonded to me, does that mean that we are actually...you know, boyfriend, girlfriend?"

He said while a massive blush crawled its way onto his cheeks. Hidaka-sama is blushing at me right now? Its really cute! But if I think about it, then even my own cheeks are burning because of what he just said. Yes thinking about it, we are d-dating...

"Y-Yes, if you want to be that is. Some Sekirei Ashikabi pairings don't date. But some do. It all depends on the person. B-But I'm completely devoted to Hidaka-sama."

"Makoto."

He pointed to himself and said his first name. Eh? What was that all about?

"Hidaka-sama?"

"No, don't call me Hidaka-sama. I don't think its personal enough. If you are...whatever you are to me now. You should be on the first name basis and I guess that you don't have a last name so I'm already I'm on a first name basis with you."

"S-So, I can call you Makoto-sama without reservation then?"

"Y-Yes, you can call me that. Although you don't have to add sama to my name."

"B-But I must! Ma...Mako...Makoto...Makoto-sama is my Ashikabi-sama and I must show Makoto-sama the proper respect! I want to take care of Makoto-sama!"

He shook his head at me. But he doesn't understand. Makoto-sama is my Ashikabi-sama. If I didn't find Makoto-sama then I would still be on the run from No. 16. I don't want to be on the run anymore. I wish to spend my life with Makoto-sama.

"Heeee, Nanami-san sure is strange. But if that makes you happy. Now come along because I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay Makoto-sama!"

So Makoto-sama and I went towards his work! I really can't wait to see Makoto-sama's work place. I wonder what its like? Is it big? Is it a small family place? Well, I will find out soon enough!

* * *

...We walked for awhile, maybe 30 or so minutes. We talked about lots of things. I asked lots of questions about his life, his everything. I want to find out everything about my Ashikabi-sama. Everything I can find out, I will find it out! His favourite things like colours, which is blue. He doesn't like being called small, shorty, little boy or anything to do with those words.

The building we end up at is a large building that has "Kishi's Cosplay Cafe!" as a sign on the top of the building. The building itself looks to be of an old structure yet there are large windows which look brand new, showcasing the cafe in all its glory. The building has been painted to be an orangey colour.

"Well, this is the place I work Nanami-san. I'm going to be here for quite a few hours so I don't know if you want to go and come back later or stay? Its completely up to you. But I did promise you a meal so please come inside."

"Okay Makoto-sama."

So we went into the building. The first thing I notice was the tables, which seem to be full of customers. Some customers that are female, turn in the direction of Makoto-sama as soon as he entered the building.

"*Whistle* Finally, the merchandise is here~"

"Ooh yeah baby~ The cute Shota is here *Whistle whistle*"

Why do they keep whistling at Makoto-sama? And why did that one girl call him merchandise? When I looked to Makoto-sama for answers, he just smiles at me.

"Follow me Nanami-san. I will find you a table."

"A-Ah, thank you Makoto-sama."

He walks off so I follow after him. We went past various people who all look at Makoto-sama in what might be called a lewd manner. The girls seem to be infatuated with Makoto-sama while the guys aren't really registering his presense. Just, what kind of place is this?

We stopped after walking for 10 seconds. We arrived at a table that is currently not occupied. Makoto-sama motions me to sit down so that's what I do. I then look at him who smiles sweetly in my direction.

"Please wait here. I will be a few minutes. I have to get dressed for work. Here, a menu. Look through it and see if there's anything you would like."

"Okay Makoto-sama."

He bows to me then leaves me alone. I take the menu that's on the table and start looking through it. As I did, I notice that there are other...waiters and waitresses here. And they appear to be...if I'm right then they are flirting with the customers? What kind of place was this again?

Some of the waiters are...making small jokes and some are even sat next to the girls. The bigger guys have girls on their laps while the smaller guys are sat on the girls laps. And the waitresses are sat on some of the male customers laps.

I-I think I've heard of these places. Yes, these people are 'hosts' and their job is to seduce the customers in order to either get big tips for when they bring food or to...have intercourse with the customers. Is Makoto-sama really...is he a prostitute?

Does Makoto-sama sell his body to these girls? Is that why they called him merchandise? It is, isn't it? I looked around some more to continue to observe these people.

All of the customers have giant blushes on their faces when talking to the servers. Makoto-sama, just what kind of place do you work at? Are you really selling your body to these girls!? I-I don't want Makoto-sama to sell his body!

"Hello Nanami-san nya~"

While I was looking around, someone spoke to me. This voice is something I couldn't forget. The voice of Makoto-sama. When I turned to him, I saw that he is dressed in a...v-very tight butler type of outfit! H-He's dressed in something so skimpy! A-And there's Neko ears on his head and even a Neko tail!

"Ma...Makoto-sama?"

"Y-Yes, this is my uniform while working here. Its a little strange huh. But its mandatory for me to wear it. So, have you found something you would like to eat, Nanami-san?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"Makoto-sama...c-can I ask you a question?"

"Y-Yes, of course you can. So what do you want to ask?"

"Then I will come straight out with it. Does Makoto-sama sell his body to these girls for money in exchange for sexual intercourse?"

He did a spit take and shook his head so violently that its a wonder that it hasn't come off yet. Did I make a wrong assumption? But everything here is pointing in the direction that Makoto-sama does those kinds of acts since everyone else seems to be doing things like seduce the other customers.

"I-I'M NOT A WHORE! I DON'T SELL MY BODY!"

He roared at me with such intensity. I guess he doesn't like being compared to someone that is a prostitute. I think I would be the same if I am quite honest.

"B-But everyone else seems to be..."

"T-They aren't selling their bodies! We are...a unique cafe. We are like ordinary cafes. You know, selling food to eat and such. But here, you can have a pick of a waiter or waitress. Do you see that book at the end of the table?"

I looked and saw that there is a book at the end of the table. I reached over and held it in my hands. It has writing on the front. There's "Our Servers!" written on the front. I opened the book, to see that there's various pictures of different people, and a basic profile.

"In that book are different...servers. When one is picked, we are that tables person servers. Sometimes they ask for conversation and the likes. We are similar to 'hosts' but we aren't allowed to do anything sexual with the customers as most of us here still teenage like myself. Just to make it clear, I don't sleep with people and I don't plan to sleep with anyone other than someone I love."

I see. So I got it wrong after all. Have I offended Makoto-sama now? Does, Makoto-sama hate me?

"Makoto-sama, you don't hate me do you?"

"Hehe, no. I don't hate you. I understand why you would come to such a conclusion. Don't worry Nanami-san. Just look at the menu and see if there's anything you would like to eat."

"I will Makoto-sama. I haven't said sorry so...I am..."

Bonk.

He tapped the top of my head with his knuckles. I looked up at him to see him beaming down at me.

"There's no need to apologize to me Nanami-san. You haven't done anything to apologize for. So, you just look while I go and do my job. If you need anything, just call for me. My name here is Mako-Neko. So just call for that if you need me."

"Mako-Neko...sama?"

He shakes his hand and ruffles my hair. He then leaves me alone to do his work. Makoto-sama seems to have a difficult job as girls keep leering at him with lewd looks in their eyes...

"Hey Mako-Neko-chan~ So cute as always~ And a cute butt also~"

Slap!

Someone just slapped Makoto-sama's butt! He let out an "Eep!" at the butt slapping!

"Don't you slap his butt bitch!"

I then covered my mouth as he looked at me. Oops, I didn't mean to say that. But that girls shouldn't of done that! Its sexual harassment, right!? The girl looks at me with an angry expression but I narrowed my eyes also. I am not going to back down from this girl!

"Ehehe, don't worry Nanami-san, okay? I'm fine. And Ojou-sama, please don't look at Nanami-san like that. She was only trying to defend me."

I hung my head low as the girl smirked. Idiot girl. She was in the wrong there. But my Ashikabi-sama is smiling at me so, that makes me feel better.

* * *

...By the end of the day, Makoto-sama and I started walking home together. There was several times when I thought I should say something about how some of those girls treated him. It was close to sexual harassment and it even went to that at some points.

But Makoto-sama treated me to a lovely meal. I don't know who cooked it but it was very delicious indeed. My only regret was I wasn't able to stop those girls from doing those things to my Ashikabi-sama.

"Makoto-sama, do girls do that everytime you work?"

"Pretty much. You get used to it. I have to do it though. But Nanami-san, thank you for trying to defend my rights today. I-I thought that it was really sweet of you. Y-You really care about me a lot huh."

"I do Makoto-sama. I care about you very much. Makoto-sama, if you want, I can also get a job so its less of a burden on you."

He faced me with a bright smile but he shook his head.

"Its fine Nanami-san. Thank you though for saying that. You don't have to worry about it. I can support us both. I will just pick up some more shifts here. It isn't an issue."

I feel bad now. I've only added too his list of burdens. I feel my eyes getting teary, but I can't let Makoto-sama see these...

"Nanami-san? What's wrong?"

He saw them, even when I attempted to cover them from him.

"Makoto-sama...I've only added to your burdens...I don't..."

"Its okay Nanami-san. Don't worry. You said before that it is you want to take care of me. So let me take care of you also. Lets take care of one another."

Makoto-sama is...Makoto-san is so...

"Makoto-sama...I..."

I couldn't finish the sentence so I did what I wanted to do. I got in front of Makoto-sama and stood there, looking at his adorable face. I took him by the shoulders and leaned in closer...

"Nanami-san!? W-What are you going to..."

Before he could finish, my lips overlapped with his! The second time we've kissed. My second kiss with my Ashikabi-sama. His lips, are moist yet loving and tender. I really wish to get used to kissing Makoto-sama like this. He's so lovely and selfless.

Shine!

My wings come out of my back. Its a good thing no one is around huh. The bright wings come out of my back that represents our bond. The bond of what is called, love. The love Makoto-sama has is...enchanting. He might not even know it yet but he definitely cares about me very much like I care about Makoto-sama very much.

I broke the kiss with Makoto-sama as my wings disappear.

"Ehehe...Nanami-san k-kissed..."

And that's all he said before fainting with swirls for eyes and a completely red face. Aah, Makoto-sama will never change after all. And I wish that he doesn't either. Maybe not the fainting after this kiss though. That's something we will work on together. Because we will always be together, forever.

* * *

**End chapter three! This chapter, I wished to convey what Nanami is feeling about it all, and what she sees Makoto to be. I hope that was conveyed. And I added Kuno as I thought that Makoto will be able to help her come out of her shell a little more and such. Well, thanks for reading!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Guest; Yeah, I guess that Takami would hehe.**

**Anime PJ; Yup, he draws in the creepy girls hehe.**

**Fear Ripper; Oriha or Yomi, not bad ideas.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I do remember your suggestions yes.**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Katsuragi seems to be a favourite.**

**Freackshock; Homura. Yeah, I might do. The fire ice Sekirei on one team.**

**Silk; True enough, I do.**

**Chrono; Yup! He's too innocent hehe. And yeah, that's what I was thinking about.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Running into crazy Sekirei is a bad idea!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few days. I've known Nanami-san for a few days now. Ever since that meeting, that destined meeting according to Nanami-san, I have been getting to know her quite well. She's a nice girl. She thinks that I'm her Master when I've completely denied those several times before. I don't want her to think that I'm her Master. If roles were reversed, would she think the same as I? Would she want to be my Master? If I know her then I know that she wouldn't want to think like that.

"Good morning Makoto-sama. I have prepared breakfast."

Nanami-san came into...our room and spoke in a happy tone. Even though it really is against the rules, Nanami-san lives her. I can't really have other tenants living here, let alone a girl. I don't even want to think about what the landlord would do if he knew that I had a girl living here. That's why we have to be careful when we leave and enter the apartment.

It wouldn't be good if the landlord found out about Nanami-san. I'm only 16 years old after all. Having a girl in here isn't good. N-Not that we would do things like that because we haven't known one another long, but most would jump to the wrong conclusion. I know that I would if I was watching someone else my age sleeping in the same apartment as a beautiful girl. To me, Nanami-san is very beautiful.

"A-Ah, thank you very much Nanami-san. I will be right out."

"Okay! Come out when you're ready!"

She's full of energy. I will give her that. Nanami-san is always up before me and we go to bed at the same time. At first, Nanami-san wanted to share a bed with me, but I convinced her that it wouldn't be good if I shared a bed with her. For one, she's a girl! A boy and a girl shouldn't share a bed after only knowing one another for a few hours. But that's the thing. Nanami-san sneaks into my bed during the night and sleeps with her head on my chest.

I threw the covers off my bed, and I started getting dressed myself once picking my clothes off the floor. Today is a school day. That's right, I have to tell Nanami-san about that. I can't have her come to school with me as it...wouldn't be good. Just think what everyone else would think.

When I finished getting dressed into my uniform, which is like a middle schooler's size, I went out of the bedroom and towards the living room. Since this apartment isn't all that big, I made it to the living room within seconds.

I got there and saw that the table is set. Nanami-san is an amazing cook if I do say so myself. I sat at the table and looked at this spread. Its too good. She always spoils me with spreads like this.

I looked to Nanami-san who is looking at me with expectation on her face. The expectation that if I don't say that it is good, it will crush her. I know this look all too well by now. Nanami-sans face seems to be sad as I've not said anything yet! P-Please don't be so sad Nanami-san!

"This looks great Nanami-san! As always, you have made a lovely breakfast!"

Her face did a 180 from sad to extremely happy! Ehehe, this girl surely is very strange indeed. But its a cute kind of strange. A strange that I lo...like very much. I couldn't say that other word. Its strange but I feel...I feel like I can feel Nanami-sans emotions. When she is sad, when she is angry, when she is happy, when she is insecure. Basically a wide range of emotions.

"I-I am glad that Makoto-sama thinks that I have made a lovely breakfast!"

I picked up some chopsticks and took a tiny bit of pork and placed it in my mouth and started eating it, savouring the amazing taste of the pork and its juices. Nanami-san is just watching me eat with fascination. I know that she eats as I've seen her before but she doesn't really do it until I say that she should eat.

"Nanami-san, you can eat now you know?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

Nanami-san roughly picked up some chopsticks and dug into the food strongly.

"Nanami-san, you know that I have to go to school today."

"S-School? Right! Makoto-sama is of that age where you attend school after all!"

"Well, it isn't compulsory as its high school but I still want to get a better education after all. If it was another country then...well, you know. Erm, now Nanami-san..."

I trailed off, not really knowing how to start this off. How do I tell a girl that follows me around everywhere that she can't follow me to school? It would raise to many questions and I don't want everyone to ask about it. Then again, it isn't like many talk to me in the first place. And if they do, its usually just to pick on me or something.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama?"

"...You can't come to school with me."

When I muttered that out, it seems to have made her world crash down around her!

"I...Makoto-sama doesn't w-want me to...c-come with him b-because he...doesn't want me t-to...meet his friends because he is embarrassed of me..."

I threw my hands up in defence to what she just said!

"N-NO! IT ISN'T THAT!"

Crap! Now I'm yelling! I took a few calming breaths then spoke in a more civilized tone.

"Nanami-san. It isn't that at all. I don't actually have many friends so, there's not much you are missing. I just, can't take you to school today because...well, it would raise so many questions that I couldn't possibly answer anyway."

"But...if I can't go with you then...what should I do?"

"Anything you like. Go out and have fun. Just don't get into trouble and you can do what you like."

"Oh...okay Makoto-sama. But I will really miss you."

D-Damn you Nanami-san! Saying something so sweet like that! And even giving me the glittering eyes of a saint! Seriously, this girl has too much cuteness on her side! I hate her for her cuteness and I love her for her cuteness! I can't decide which is stronger!

"I-I will miss you as well."

I admitted with embarrassment. I didn't think that I would admit something like that to her.

"I'm happy and sad now! Makoto-sama is going to school so...I will clean the apartment! Yes, that's what I will do!"

"Eh...you don't have to do that Nanami-san. You can do what you..."

But before I could finish, she stood up and went into the kitchen. I-I guess that I shouldn't stop a Sekirei when they are on a mission. She had the fire in her eyes and I am not getting mixed up with that kind of determination.

So I just continued to eat my breakfast as I heard some "Damn it!" and "Ooh! That's clean!" yeah they don't really go with one another huh. Ehehe, I guess when Nanami-san said that Sekirei are all different like humans is true. I can honestly say that I've never come across a girl like her before.

After I finished my breakfast, I went into the kitchen to clean the plates but Nanami-san came in and stopped me from doing it.

"Leave that to me Makoto-sama. I can take care of that."

"Its okay..."

"No! Go to school Makoto-sama. I will take care of Makoto-sama's home while he is away."

"If you're sure..."

She nodded at me. I guess that I will just go along with her. I went into the fridge and got out my bento. I left the kitchen area and went into the living room again. I grabbed my bag from the corner and then I got on my shoes. Since its a warm day, I wont wear a coat.

"I'm going Nanami-san! I'll be back later!"

"Okay! Goodbye Makoto-sama!"

So with that, I left the apartment. Once outside, I raised a hand to my forehead. It really is hot today. Scorching even. Its really hot! But I can't think about that. I look to my left, then I go in that direction. That's the direction of my school. It takes about 30 minutes to walk to school.

But its nice to just walk to school. Taking in the sights. Even if they are the same as always. I sometimes come across people that say nice things to me. But its only generic stuff. I'm fine with that though. I don't mind if its generic.

* * *

...I had walked for 10 minutes before I heard something coming at me at top speeds. But I didn't know where from. I looked around but I couldn't see anything...

CRASH!

""Uwaaaaaaaah!""

Someone crashed into my from the side of me! I ended up on the floor, with someone on top of me! I feel a weight on my body, but I don't want to see who it is or I might cry. What if its some creep? I don't want to know.

I strengthened my resolve and cracked open my eyes. I see a flash of dark hair. Its black hair but kind of looks a little more brighter than typical dark black hair. I looked a little more down, to see boobs! This is a girl! I blushed and looked back up to see a pretty face. The girl has blue eyes and the hair is chin length. She has on what appears to be a school uniform that's similar to mine. Does she go to my school?

She makes a small noise and rubs her forehead.

"Muuuuu...hey buddy! You can watch where you are going in the...future..."

Her tone started off rough but then it became soft. She looked into my eyes and her face got tinged with different shades of red. She got off my body and then stood up while keeping her eyes locked with my own.

"...So cute..."

She muttered something to herself then offered me a hand. I looked at the hand with suspicious eyes. What if she tries something weird. Maybe this blushing is just an act and that she is going to kill me for...whatever I've done wrong this time.

I took her hand with wariness. She pulled me to my feet, then she looked at me strangely, almost hungrily. Like I'm a piece of meat. Is she going to attack me?

"I've found one...a cute booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!"

Glomp!

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The girl wrapped her arms around my smaller frame and wont let go! Her hands are exploring my body as she nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck!

Grope!

"Iyaaaaaaa!"

She groped my butt! She is actually groping my butt the pervert! I tried to break free but she's got a very tight grip on me! She's very strong for a girl her size! She isn't a Sekirei also is she!? I hope not because this is weird!

"Ooh yeah~ This is it~ Hehehehehehehehe~!"

She gave off a creepy look and caressed my butt lovingly and while drooling also! T-This is very creepy! I cried as her hands gripped onto me very, very tightly! She wont let go at all! Even I think this is too bad!

But then, she suddenly stops groping me and looks at me with wide eyes...she moves her body away from mine and raises her hand to her mouth, and sheds silent tears.

"I-I...little boy...I-I erm...I-I MOLESTED A LITTLE BOOOOOOOOOOY! I-I'M DISGUSTING! PEOPLE WILL CALL ME A PEDOPHILE! I'M THE PEDOBEAR! AAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M A SICK PERSON! I'LL BE ARRESTED FOR BEING A PEDOPHILE! UWAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M DISGUSTING! PLEASE DON'T CALL THE POLICE ON ME! I'M BEGGING YOU CUTE LITTLE BOY! DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The girl ran off at a very fast speed, crying her eyes out. That was an experience alright. The poor girl thought I was a child. But she shouldn't of molested me. I wonder what people would've thought as they walked past us then. This place has quite a lot of different people walking past.

But then, I see a cloud of smoke coming from where she just ran off too...and I see a silhouette. The silhouette is that of a female. A girl. A girl that's a little older than I am. Ooh wait, that's the pervert girl!

She rushes towards me, and then points a finger at me.

"I need to ask, because I've been wrong about this before in the past, but how old are you? Please say you are actually a rare Shota and of age. Please say that you are one!"

"I-I...am 16 years old..."

She wipes her forehead and lets out a long sigh.

"Phewwwwww, thank you merciful God. There is a God after all. I'm not a molester~ I'm not a pedophile~ Yay~! A Shota! Damn boy, you really do look young, small...cute...so innocent..."

This girl then starts drooling. Please, don't attack me sexually. Please don't rape me. Please don't rape me. Nanami-san, please come and protect me from this pervert.

"Ehehe...I-I...have to go to...school now so...yeah...I-I...bye!"

I tried to run but she gripped onto my arm very tightly and wont let go! Why is this girl so freakishly strong!? I'm scared now! She then held out her other hand and spoke in a demonic voice.

"**...Phone...**"

"P-Phone? Y-You want my phone? Are you going to rob me? Please don't!"

"**...Phone number...phone...**"

Why is she speaking like this!? I am scared now! Its demonic and I'm fucking scared! Seriously! Why do bad things happen to good people like me and Onee-chan!? We're good people and we do good things yet creepy things like this happen to us!

I cried and held out my phone which she took immediately. I just want to go now! She opened my phone and started going through it! Usually, I would be a little more pissed off but this girl is scaring me very much!

She somehow was able to simultaneously get out her phone and wrapped an arm around my body at the same time. She then started looking at both of our phones. She then starts tapping the screens with vigour.

After about a minute or so she finally stops and hands me my phone back.

"Kay! There we go~ I'll message you later Makoto-kun~"

She unwraps her arm from me and then starts walking away after winking at me cutely.

"H-How do you know my name?"

I called out with a small voice. She stopped and looked in my direction with a smile.

"I read it in your phone duh~ Oh, and I've put my number in there also~"

"Erm...why?"

"Duh, as if I'm going to lose a cute Shota like you. You're like one in a million or something! So see you later~"

"W-Whats your name?"

"Ooh, you'll find out soon enough~"

She winked at me which I thought was a little cute. But this girl is very scary indeed.

"You aren't by chance a Sekirei are you?"

"Huh? What's a Sekirei?"

So, she isn't one after all. Okay, she's just a creepy girl who happens to be a pervert. Fantastic. I've found myself a pervert. Nanami-san. Please come and save me from this pervy girl.

"I-It doesn't matter."

"Okay...well, goodbye~"

She then walked off while whistling a jaunty tune. Ehehe, what a lovely person...and scary. But she said something about putting her number in my phone? I immediately went into my contacts and looked for the number that, that girl left in my phone...hmm...ooh. There it is. Okay so her name is...Erm...I should just...go to school. I will...deal with this later...

I shook my head and continued on towards school. Fantastic, I have been nearly raped and it isn't even a good time of the day. I'm not good with mornings. And...

* * *

"Ashikabi of No. 78!"

Ooh for God sake. I know this voice. Its the voice of the girl that attacked Nanami-san and I the first day that we met. And the voice came from behind me. Yeah, of course it did.

I swallowed my spit and turned around to see...yep. Its her. No. 16. I don't know her actual name but I'm going to call her No. 16 as that's what Nanami-san called her. Did Nanami-san say her name to me before? Even if she did, I don't care. This girl is nutty. No. 16 is looking at me while she has her staff pointed at me.

I felt a chill go down my spine. Nanami-san isn't here this time. And I don't have any funky magical supernatural powers. I don't know what I am going to do. If I run, she will be able to catch me and if I attempt to fight her then I know I will die. I'm just a human, a small one at that.

"N-No. 16, whatever your name is. Why are you here? Nanami-san isn't here."

"Aah, but her Ashikabi is here. Did you know that if the Ashikabi's die, then so do the Sekirei? Your death, means the termination of the Sekirei you have, which is No. 78."

What? If I die, then effectively, that kills the Sekirei also? So...she intends to kill me and that will terminate Nanami-san!

"So you intend to kill Nanami-san!? W-Why are you after her anyway!? What could she have possibly done to you!?"

"Heeeee, it isn't "What she has done!" Its "What she hasn't done!" baka."

"W-What hasn't she done?"

"She hasn't chosen the right Ashikabi! She was meant for someone else but you came along and claimed her as your own! You really are scum!"

What? She was the one who kissed me! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me, both times, of her own free will!

"I don't actually know what you mean. She chose me to become her Ashikabi! I didn't choose to wing her! I didn't even know what that was you, baka! Get your information straight next time baka!"

"Stop calling me a baka! I've had enough of you, small bastard!"

That's it! I'm not holding back now! I held out my hand in fake confidence as she looks on with suspicious eyes.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I am a Sekirei human hybrid! I can fire powerful blasts of energy out of my hands! So don't trifle with me little...big...Sekirei woman!"

"Hahahaahahahaha! You've lost it huh! Don't worry young one! I will make it quick so the insanity doesn't settle in!"

She swung that staff around her head, in preparation to attack! Ooh crap, I'm going to die! Nanami-san, if you're stalking me come and help me right now! I-I wish I didn't have to rely on someone else but...this is a problem that's beyond my ability to solve.

"Now, hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

She charged at me so I closed my eyes!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Bigagagagagagagagagagagaga!"

A loud explosion! And the noise of that woman! I opened my eyes, to see that there's a large crater on the ground! And the woman is inside that crater, she's jittering as if she has just been...do I have superpowers now? Did I do that? If I did then...

"Hey kid! Start running away now!"

"Yes, please run away quickly young one."

Two voices came from above me. One was rough and the other was calm. I looked up...and I had a nose bleed! The girls that are standing there are twins! Even I can tell that straight away! And the outfits...the Onee-sans with...S&amp;M outfits on! They are very tight outfits! One of the twins has a bigger bust than the other one but they are both...w-well, they are...

"Bigig...stupid girls..."

The No. 16 started speaking from within the crater. But the S&amp;M twins jump down and get in front of me. The girl with the smaller bust turns to me and speaks in a calm yet slightly hurried tone.

"You need to leave here quickly. You don't have your Sekirei with you and we can't defend you and fight at the same time. Well, we could but it would be easier if you left now."

"Ah...are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. We will be fine, don't worry. You just hurry along now. And don't travel without your Sekirei in the future."

She slightly scolded me but I could sense that she had a worried tone in her voice.

"Hibiki! We are going to be fighting now! Get rid of the boy, quickly!"

The louder twin spoke to the quieter twin with a frustrated sigh.

"Right Hikari! Now run boy!"

"R-Right! Please be safe...Hibiki-san?"

She giggled and nodded as I see that other...No. 16 girl stand up and looks really angry at the S&amp;M twins.

"That's right. I'm No. 12, Hibiki. And that's No. 11, Hikari."

"Then! Please be safe Hibiki-san! And Hikari-san! I'll leave the rest to you!"

They both smirked and nodded. So I about faced and ran for my life! Those two seem to be powerful and they did make that large crater in the ground so, they must have some kind of awesome powers.

I took one last look back to see that a violent thunder has surrounded the twin girls hands and the other Sekirei girl is trying to dodge the various lightning strikes from the girls that are into S&amp;M. Good luck girls!

I am not ever leaving the house without my Sekirei ever again! I don't care what people at school say! If those two girls didn't come then I would've been mincemeat for that crazy Sekirei girl. I don't usually condone violence but I hope they show her what's what!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! A few Takami lovers huh. I didn't expect that. Well since it seems to be popular then I will add her. But one reviewer brought up an interesting point. Should I keep Minato in the story or not? Yukari is in the story as I have some plans for her later on but Minato is kind of a toss up. I can work with either. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of The Shy Ashikabi! Now time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest; Yeah, he was a little OP with all of those single numbers. And yeah it would be funny.**

**Anime PJ; He does attract all the nuts hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I haven't a plan for that. Well, Makoto is an Ashikabi without a Sekirei so they don't have a reason to attack or be bad to him plus they were after Toyotama.**

**BlackIronBob; Thank you very much!**

**Fear Ripper; I haven't thought about writing a story about that before. But I will consider it for future fics.**

**Chrono; Yup! He now knows not to do that!**

**Guest 2; Yahan. Sounds interesting. The assassin type of Sekirei.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**The scared Sekirei!**

That was some scary stuff! That Sekirei is super scary! I don't even know why she wants to kill Nanami-san so bad. Nanami-san doesn't even wish to take part in this plan. She just wishes to be with me. And...I wish to be with Nanami-san. I don't know why but I do and I love...did I just think love? Nah, I'm a strange person after all!

But those twins saved me. They protected me with their powers. I thought that it was really sweet of them. But I do wonder, why? Why did they protect me? What would they do to that Sekirei? They are Sekirei's because they said their numbers and they both seem to have the power over lightning. Nanami-sans power seems to be weapon based as is that No. 16. The twin S&amp;M girls seem to be able to manipulate the elements. Or is it just lightning they can use? Either way, its very scary. All the Sekirei's I've come across so far have far surpassed my expectations on my perception of the reality around me.

And I still have only just finished school. During the day, I couldn't really concentrate. I mean, this morning was very eventful indeed. Some girl practically molests me then gives me her number. Then another girl comes and tries to kill me. Then there's the lightning twins who protected me.

My life has gotten very strange since meeting Nanami-san. But it isn't like I regret it. I find being with Nanami-san very endearing. Its fun. Adventurous. Okay, I could do without nearly dying but the adventure is fun at least.

I would like to meet another nice Sekirei. But I wonder if there are any male Sekirei? I don't want one to react to me but I am curious. So far. I've seen four Sekirei. And all were female. Are there any male Sekirei out there? I think I will ask Nanami-san about it when I get home.

But for now, I will just have to get home. I can't visit Onee-chan as it would be too late to get there. And then, even if I did, Nanami-san would only worry about my safety. She usually does and I wish she wouldn't. But her worries aren't completely unfounded as just look what happened this morning, when she wasn't around. I need to ask her to...stay by my side. Its selfish, isn't it? Putting her in harm because of me...I wish I didn't do that but I don't have a choice...I wish I had a choice though...

I will just continue along this road. This road that is mostly deserved. Burr, its a little cold. I should've brought my coat after all. But it was warm this morning and now it is really cold. Geez, I'm going to freeze if I don't get home soon!

"U...Ummmmm..."

I heard a small sad sigh as I walked home. Where did it come from? There's something in me that's saying that I should look for this noise. But, I don't know what it is. Like a pull. Someone is pulling me to look for this noise.

From behind me? I looked behind me, and I saw someone on the side of the pavement! A girl! Its a girl! W-What the hell...? She wasn't there a minute or so ago. Yet she is here now.

I ran over to her to check if she is alright!

"H-Hey! Are you alright!?"

I shook the girl. She responded a little and looked up at me. Her eyes are a shade of blue. Her hair colour is blonde in colour yet its messy and chin length. She's fairly petite and fair skinned.

What she is wearing is, a long blue sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt. She is wearing knee high boots that are black in colour and white stockings that stop just above her knees.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-I'm so hungry!"

Rumble.

I heard her stomach rumbling as she cried out. She clung to my school shirt and shed a few tears. I raised my hand to her face and brushed the tears away.

"Please don't cry. Tell me, what happened?"

"I...I was running from some people w-who came to get me and I-I eventually managed to escape but I...wound up here and now...I don't have any money or anything...I even lost my card..."

Her card? Bank card? So she lost her bank card and now can't get any money out or something? And it seems that she has been on the...run for awhile now. I patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Its okay. I will treat you to some food, erm..."

"M-My name is Kuno!"

"Kuno-san. My name is Hidaka Makoto. Please call me whatever you wish."

"Hidaka-san..."

I stood up and helped her to her feet. The poor thing looks like she has been targeted by lots of different times. Even her clothes are a little scruffy right now. But I wonder who was chasing her...? And why did I feel pulled to her?

"Hidaka-san...will treat me to food?"

"I-I will. You seem to be down on your luck. I know what that's like. Now come with me and we will get something warm for you."

She latched onto my arm and wouldn't let go! Uwah! What is it with people doing that to me all of a sudden!? S-She's even shaking a lot! Is she cold? Or nervous? I get the feeling that she is actually a nervous type of person. She seems to be that type anyway. I could be wrong and she could be a very strong willed person, but right now I don't see it.

So like that, myself and Kuno-san start walking towards a local restaurant. I don't have any money on me but I do have a special card with me. Nanami-san decided to give me her MBI money card since she said that she is clumsy and would most likely lose it. So that's why I hold onto it. Let Minaka pay for our meals and such from now on hehe.

With this card, I can actually work less. I didn't know Nanami-san had something like this. She said that Sekirei are given them so that they can buy food and such for when they are released. But there are instances where the Sekirei either loses it or just gets it broken somehow, like when they are fighting.

"Kuno-san, are you going to cling to me the whole way there?"

She nodded, not letting go. Ehehe, this isn't going to be well if Nanami-san...eh? Nanami-san? Why am I thinking about Nanami-san all of a sudden? Nanami-san is my Sekirei and she is a girl that...kissed me. She is the first girl that ever kissed me. Those kisses she has given me linger in my mind. They are always...

"Y-You don't...mind me doing it..."

"N-No. I don't really mind much. I wish I could give you a jacket to keep you warm. You feel so cold."

"I-It was warm today then it went cold. So cold."

Yes, this coldness is unusual indeed. I don't know why it is so cold but it is and I wish...I wish I had some kind of warming up Sekirei right now. A Sekirei that can use fire to warm me up. That would be good. I mean, a fire Sekirei would exist, right? Even though I haven't met one, there is a Sekirei that can use lightning, two in fact. And my Nanami-san can wield her mean looking spear. So it wouldn't be a stretch for us to have a fire Sekirei among us.

Hey, if there's lightning then there's fire. And I'm sure that a water one would exist. A wind one also. I'm just going off the basic elements now so, what's left is earth. A Sekirei that can use the power of the earth. After that, I haven't a clue as to what kind of powers a Sekirei could have. Well, there seems to be weapon types and elemental types. Are there any other types? Like, hand to hand types or something? Would that be a stretch?

"Its okay Kuno-san. We will get some food and warm you up."

"T-Thank you Hidaka-san!"

So we continued until we reached a restaurant. Nothing too fancy but it will do. It was the closest one that we could find. Yes, it will do. I sat down with Kuno-san clinging to my arm very tightly.

"Order what you like Kuno-san!"

"R-Really Hidaka-san? Y-You wouldn't mind?"

"Naw, I wouldn't mind at all. So please have a look at the menu and see what you want."

She picked up the menu with one hand while having her other arm wrapped around my arm. The arm that's tightly around my arm is shaking slightly. Kuno-sans shaky hands made her drop the menu which I thought was a little cute.

She leans down to pick it up but bangs her head on the table! Ehehe, she is a clumsy type of girl. She nurses her forming bump on her head with her hand so I lean down and pick up the menu from the floor.

I picked it up and I handed her the menu as she looked at me with grateful and teary eyes.

"T-Thank you!"

I petted her head in a comforting manner. She smiles weakly at me. I guess that's a normal smile for someone like Kuno-san. She then buried her nose into the menu and looked with fast eyes. Her eyes going really fast, scanning the menu.

Hehe, I think that she is cute doing something like this. But I've notice that she hasn't let go of my arm at all. Does she think that if she lets go, I will leave? It feels like that to me. She is just so...cute.

* * *

Several minutes, I watched as Kuno-san freaked out about what to get. She's certainly different to what people I've met before. Like Nanami-san. She's so energetic, but knows when to be calm. She has a caring personality and a way to make you feel better about yourself and the general world around you. Nanami-san is...she is so...she's my Sekirei and...

"Hello! May I take your order please!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kuno-san screamed at the waitress that came over, and she buried her face into my chest! D-Don't hug me so tightly! I-I can even feel your bust! I-It isn't as big as Nanami-sans but I can still feel her busy through her blouse!

"I-Is she alright?"

That's a good question and I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. I really don't know what I am going to do with this girl here. She is a girl that is really hard to figure out.

"Erm...I think so. She's just easily frightened. A-Anyway...erm...Kuno-san."

I shook her, she jittered a little and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I-I...didn't mean to scream like that..."

"Don't worry Kuno-san. You are easily scared huh."

She gave the smallest of nods in my direction. As I thought. Why is this girl alone? I'm not being mean but she doesn't seem to be able to take care of herself. I wonder if she has any family or anything? She doesn't seem to be the type that can handle things well.

"Kuno-san, you have to tell the waitress what you want."

"O-Okay..."

So Kuno-san and I ordered what we wanted. Although it took a few times for Kuno-san as she kept hesitating. I am a shy person and I don't like talking to people but Kuno-san seems to be someone like me, but even a little worse. I wonder, what happened for her to be like that? Or was she like that naturally?

After the orderings, the woman leaves the table area and I look to Kuno-san to see that she has buried her face into my chest again. It seems to calm her down a little. I petted her head which made her whimper a little. But there is something I am thinking about. Nanami-san.

I wonder what Nanami-san will think about me going with a strange girl to a restaurant and she wont let go of my arm and keeps burying her face into my chest? Will she be angry with me? Nah, that's not like Nanami-san. She's a very gentle girl. So kind, caring and I don't think I deserve to be her Ashikabi. She's so loving. I think she's wasting her love on someone like me.

The food came a little while later. I used the card to pay for it, then Kuno-san and I started to eat our food together. She's a nice girl but I don't know why she seems so jumpy.

Was it because she was being chased? She said that she escaped people so she was being chased and that has made her someone who is frightened of most things.

"Kuno-san, who was chasing you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"S-Some girls w-who were o-out of this world...they are scary!"

Out of this world? I would cry if she was talking about Sekirei's. They are the only things that I can think of for being out of this world. No, it wouldn't be Sekirei's. This is just too coincidental. I've come across four Sekirei's in a couple of days now. And this girl can't be a Sekirei. She doesn't look like one. N-Not to say she isn't as pretty as them but she doesn't look like she would be able to do the amount of tricks that they are capable off.

"Kuno-san, these girls that were chasing you. They weren't something called Sekirei's, right?"

Her eyes light up like a thousand suns and takes my hands tightly!

"Y-You know about Sekirei's!?"

I put a finger to her lips, to keep her a little quiet. She can't say things about Sekirei's that loud in here. It wouldn't be good at all!

"P-Please keep your voice down. But yes, I know about Sekirei's as I have one. And I'm an Ashikabi."

Her face became beat red when I said that. I took my finger away from her lips and placed my hand on the table. She looked up at me with an adorable blush, her head being in my chest, she would have to look up at me.

"So Hidaka-san is an Ashikabi..."

"Yes, and you are a Sekirei huh."

"I-I am one!"

"Really? You don't seem like the other Sekirei I have met."

I didn't mean it as an insult but she took it that way and started to cry uncontrollable! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What am I suppose to do!? I tried consoling her but she continued to cry very heavy tears!

"K-Kuno-san! P-Please don't cry! I-I didn't mean to upset you! I just meant that you are a little different to the other ones but that doesn't mean anything bad. Please don't cry Kuno-san. You are a very unique Sekirei!"

I hope that sounded good. It sounded good in my head. But if that was conveyed, well I'm not that sure. I hope that it was okay. I patted Kuno-sans head lovingly and tried to calm her down with soothing words.

Eventually, she was able to calm down and we talked while eating. I thought that she was cute when eating. But at the same time, I thought that Kuno-san really is different to the other Sekirei I've met. She doesn't seem to be battle ready. She doesn't have any noticeable weapons so I can say that she isn't a weapon type. She doesn't seem like she can fight with her body so she isn't that either. So, does she use some kind of elemental power instead?

After we had finished eating, we exited the family restaurant. I should be getting back, Nanami-san will be worrying about me. And I don't want her to worry about me. Truth is, I think that Nanami-san is feeling sad right now. I can a certain sadness that doesn't belong to me. Is Nanami-san sad that I've not come back yet?

"Well this is it Kuno-san. Please be safe."

I bowed to her and turned...but I felt something pull my school bag. I looked and...saw Kuno-san looking at me with watery eyes.

"What is it, Kuno-san?"

"I...I've found you, Ashikabi-san."

I opened my eyes wide and put up my hands in a defensive position! Clearly she has chosen the wrong person! I'm not an Ashikabi to this girl! I have Nanami-san! She might be angry if I bring home another Sekirei! I-I know that its possible to wing more than one Sekirei but for me to do it without considering how Nanami-san would feel. I-I don't want to hurt her.

"I think you have mistaken me for someone else."

"No. You are Ashikabi-san. P-Please become my Ashikabi-san. I can't fight other Sekirei's. All I can do is cry. I'm hopeless and pathetic. But you have warmed my heart when I was cold and alone. You are him. My Ashikabi-san. My destined partner."

What she said then is how I view myself also. When I was younger, all I did was cry to Onee-chan and my parents. I basically was a shut in and wouldn't come out at all. But then, on that fateful day, they died. My parents died and not long afterwards, Onee-chan became ill. So I had to...become stronger and even now, I'm in the process of finding out what it means to be stronger.

"Kuno-san. That is...I have a Sekirei and...well...I don't want to...Nanami-san is..."

She looked down to the ground and sobbed to herself. Geez, I have made a girl cry numerous times today. Onee-chan would be angry if she knew that I had done this. I took Kuno-san by the shoulders and smiled as strongly as I could.

"Kuno-san. I would be happy to become your Ashikabi."

"R-Really? Y-You would b-become that special person?"

I nodded at her. She doesn't seem to be safe on her own. And I wouldn't have to worry about her. I had reservations about leaving her alone anyway. This way, I will be able to know that she is safe. And I remember Nanami-san telling me that if a Sekirei reacts to me, then I should wing that person. Because a reaction to an Ashikabi is intense. I can even see it on that girls face. Her beet red face and her shaking body.

"I-I will."

I also blushed, and looked into her eyes.

"T-Thank you Ashikabi-san!"

"T-Then I will k-kiss you now."

And hope I don't faint. If I do it then I shouldn't faint. I hope I really don't faint. This girl can't look after herself, never mind me. I took her by the shoulders, and moved closer. I do this with extreme nervousness but isn't it better if its me rather than some creepy Ashikabi that wings her?

"Hidaka-san..."

"Its okay Kuno-san. I will look after you now."

I pressed my lips onto her own, fighting down a blush. Her lips are different to Nanami-sans lips. This is the second girl that I've ever kissed in my whole life. The girl moves closer to my body and pressed her boobs into my chest!

Shine!

The light that came from the Sekirei symbol on her back that Nanami-san told me about made bright golden like wings come out of her back. They spread open wide and flap a little. My second Sekirei is Kuno-san. I only planned on getting one Sekirei but Kuno-san is too vulnerable to stay on the streets. She reacted to me and I am taking responsibility for that reaction.

I broke the kiss, and stood back a little as the wings disappear. I can't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint Makoto. Just don't faint.

"I-I am Sekirei No. 95, Kuno. At your s-service Ashikabi-san."

F-Fantastic. I have two Sekirei's now. One that's a fighter and the other that's a...little frightened. But now I...don't know what to do. I haven't fainted which is a good thing! I didn't want to faint and I haven't fainted!

* * *

**Nanami P.O.V**

Right now, a sight in front of me has made me upset. I only went out for a few hours to just kill time during the day after cleaning the apartment. But the apartment now is...the apartment is in ruins. Its all messy. Most things have been destroyed. I don't know why this has happened.

Makoto-sama will be upset when he sees this. The apartment has been completely ruined. The place he calls home has been violated like this. When I thought that, I felt someone come from behind me so I looked and saw...

"W-What happened?"

It was Makoto-sama and a girl I don't know. The girl...I think she is a Sekirei. She feels like a Sekirei and...why is she with Makoto-sama. D-Don't tell me that Makoto-sama has...winged this Sekirei? Has he winged someone else?

"Makoto-sama...I don't know what happened..."

"USAGI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

He ran past me and went into the bedroom, so I followed attentively. That girl Sekirei also followed. When we got to the bedroom, I see Makoto-sama hugging a stuffed rabbit.

"Thank God. If I lost this memento from my parents then I don't know what I would've done..."

"Makoto-sama..."

"This is terrible, what happened Nanami-san? I know you didn't do this but do you have any idea?"

I shook my head. I haven't a clue as to what happened. It looks like someone broke it and messed up the apartment. But I haven't seen anything that is missing. Everything that should be here is in fact here.

"I...I found this on the table over there!"

The girl I don't know spoke up so we both looked and...saw that she has a note in her hands. Makoto-sama went over to her and took the note and read it to himself...

"Toyotama did this."

"Toyotama? No. 16? Why?"

He handed me the note...its because of me. She did this because of me...

"We can't sleep here. She's even destroyed the bed. Broke it in half and there's no futons either. There's no place for us to even sleep. Nanami-san, will you help me pack some clothes?"

"O-Of course I will Makoto-sama."

"I will help also!"

The other girl offered her help so we three got to packing straight away. If only I had stayed at the apartment then I could've stopped this from happening...

"It isn't your fault Nanami-san. I can feel that you are feeling guilty. You didn't do this, and its only things. Possessions. They can be replaced, besides this bear and my locket. And thankfully, she didn't destroy them. Nanami-san...its okay."

He patted my head comfortingly but I lost control and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and patted my back comfortingly. He doesn't hate me. Even though this is all my fault. He doesn't blame me at all. He truly is the best Ashikabi. I love Makoto-sama so much.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! It seems that votes for Minato is for him being in the story. But to say it now, he wont be the central character but will be a good friend to Makoto and might not have all his canon Sekirei but will definitely have Tsukiumi, Kazehana and Kusano. The other three are up in the air for now. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; Yeh! Kuno is cute! Toyotama is a bitch huh. Way to hold a grudge.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Not a problem. She's underused, even though she is a cute character. As for the order, well I haven't decided yet. Anyone can suggest which Sekirei appears next if they like.**

**Chrono; Thank you! Yeah, I think I just might do that.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Finding a place called home**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I, rather our home was destroyed. And I don't know where we can go. We have been staying in hotels but we can't keep relying on the MBI money card. I wish we could but we can't and now I don't know what we are going to do.

But ever since that incident, I have Nanami-san and Kuno-san both come to school with me, where they wait outside during my classes. I feel kind of bad making them do that all day everyday. They should be able to go and do what they like yet I need a bodyguard. I feel weak, cheap, useless. I never want to feel like that again.

Its all that Toyotama's fault! If she just let me alone then I could do what I want without bodyguards and my two Sekirei could go and do what they like also. I wish that I had superpowers also. If I did then I could use them to defend my Sekirei as they defend me. But alas, I don't have any superpowers.

And there's something else that I don't understand. That girl. She has been messaging me ever since that day. Yukari-san. She keeps messaging me and made me call her Yukari-san. Even though I don't really know her, she makes me call her Yukari-san instead of her last name, Sahashi-san.

"At least the buses weren't busy, right Makoto-sama?"

Nanami-san said as we walked inside the hospital, heading towards the staircase.

"Y-Yes, I am glad about that."

Nanami-san smiles at me as Kuno-san tries to smile at me also. At least I have these two. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have these two with me.

We continue inside the hospital until we reach the stairs. We go open the door and start going up the stairs as I wonder about what we're going to do next. What if Toyotama comes for us? Can Nanami-san win against her?

We reach the floor of Onee-chan's room and we all start walking towards Onee-chan's room in the hospital with my two Sekirei who are carrying our suitcases as I have my hands occupied with holding their hands, their idea at that. It isn't like I mind holding their hands as I...like it.

I haven't told her about her the apartment being trashed. And the landlord found out, thought that I did it and made me leave anyway. I tried to explain that I didn't do anything but he didn't have anything of it. And also he found out about Nanami-san staying there. It was too upsetting. We can't do anything but go from one hotel to the next, and soon, we wont be able to find a hotel room and we will be sleeping on the streets.

But the scariest thing was, she knew where I lived. How did she know that? Did she follow me at some point? I don't know the reason but she did know where I lived and now we can't go back. I haven't a clue as to what to do next.

I then heard a small noise come from my first Sekirei. It was like a whimper so I turned in her direction to see her sad eyes.

"Makoto-sama...I...am..."

I squeezed her hand tightly. Nanami-san blames herself for what that Toyotama did. If I ever see her, then I am going to make her regret destroying my home. The home that I put so much effort into and tried my best to make it livable for myself and my Sekirei. And she destroyed it because of a silly game. I mean, why? Why for a disgusting game? What's so important about winning this game? Can we just all coexist with one another?

But I do have a question for Minaka if I ever meet him? Does you get off on something like making innocents fight one another? That's a question I've been asking myself for awhile now. And the question I want to ask Minaka this question and to hear his honest answer. To me, someone who makes people fight like this is highly sadistic, or crazy. He might be the president of MBI, but he might be a complete whack job. But I don't think I will find out the answer, even if I do ever meet him.

"Don't worry Nanami-san. We will find somewhere to live. I just know it. Until then, we will just have to stay positive."

"O-Okay...Makoto-sama. Again...I am so sorry."

I unlinked our hands then petted her head in a comforting manner. She doesn't need to apologize for anything. It wasn't her fault. She hasn't done anything wrong and I just hope she knows that. I then took her hand again.

"...Mmmmmmmm..."

My other hand is being held by my newest, scared Sekirei, Kuno-san. Kuno-san, the girl in question is a strange girl indeed. She's really scared yet she seems to be very clumsy. She's the...I would say the female version of me but I'm not that clumsy. I think I even saw her trip over a tiny stone yesterday.

"Hidaka-san...w-where are we going...?"

Kuno-san asked me. Haven't I told her yet? I best tell her so she doesn't become nervous. I wish to help her with that, like she can help my own. We can help one another. Plus, she's so cute~! And so is Nanami-san~! I got the cute Sekirei's~! But Toyotama. While she might be pretty, inside her is anything but pretty. She's nasty.

She keeps targeting our little group for no reason. There are over 100 more Sekirei out there, so why doesn't she go for someone else? We just want to live a simple life. That's all. Nanami-san doesn't wish to fight and by her own admission, Kuno-san can't fight Sekirei.

I've found out Kuno-sans power. She has the power of Sound. Or would it be called Song? Either way, she uses sound waves from her mouth to confuse her enemy or to block their attacks. But she said that it doesn't do much to stop them.

"We're going to visit my Onee-chan. Today is the day that I visit her. Then we are going to go and find somewhere to live, wherever that maybe. Don't worry Kuno-san, Onee-chan is a nice girl and she wont scare you, probably."

I tried to reassure her. I know that Kuno-san is nervous around new people. Or anyone really. And she keeps comparing herself to Nanami-san but I've said that she really shouldn't compare herself to Nanami-san. Nanami-san and her are two completely different but extraordinary people. Well, extraordinary Sekirei I should say. They are my Sekirei so they are amazing!

"O-Okay Hidaka-san!"

"You can call me Makoto you know? You don't have to be on a last name basis with me. Please refer to me by my first name Kuno-san."

She gulps down the saliva in her throat and takes a deep breath.

"Ma...Mako...Mak...Ma...Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaan! I can't do something so informal like thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I'm sorry Hidaka-san!"

I smiled weakly as she cried. Is this something to cry about? Erm...I shall nod and just go with that for now. She seems to be a little distressed about this whole ordeal. And even yelling about not being able to call me by my first name. Is it all Sekirei? They seem to believe that they are told that they should refer to their Ashikabi's by their last name, and be as formal as possible. I don't believe that's true for all Sekirei's though.

Toyotama wasn't formal at all. I wonder who her Ashikabi is? I would love to have a chat with that person and tell him or her that their Am Sekirei is attacking us without provocation. But...would the Ashikabi-san care? Maybe that's the person who tasked Toyotama with the termination of Nanami-san? If that's the case then...I don't know what we will do.

"It seems Kuno-chan is as lively as ever, huh Makoto-sama?"

"Seems to be. But that's Kuno-san for you, huh."

"Yup! Makoto-sama, I swear that if Toyotama ever shows her face around us again, I will terminate her for what she has done to you. Destroying your home is unforgivable. I'm just grateful that she didn't destroy that special possession of yours."

"I...If she did then I would kill her myself. But Nanami-san, even if she did do those things to us, I wouldn't like it if you terminated someone. It is...erm..."

I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I know that maybe one day in the future, it might be necessary to terminate a Sekirei, but isn't that kind of like murder? I don't want Nanami-san, or Kuno-san to become murderers. Either way, I wish for Nanami-san and Kuno-san to have a lovely time while with me.

"I know Makoto-sama. I know what you feel about that particular subject. I will bare that burden for you Makoto-sama. If we ever have to fight, then let me bare the burden of the fight."

"N-No...I will also bare the burden. Nanami-san...me, you and Kuno-san are partners now so...I wish to also be useful to you..."

I looked into Nanami-sans eyes and she looked back at me, smiling like an Angel. A graceful Angel that means me feel all good inside. Each time I see Nanami-sans smile, I feel better about everything. Everything melts away instantly.

"Nanami-san..."

"Makoto-sama..."

Without realizing it, we had started to lean to one another, lips pursed as if they are waiting for pressure to be applied. Nanami-san is so...she's so...Nanami-san is...

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

""Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

Kuno-san got in between us. Kuno-san! I was going to kiss Nanami-san then! I pouted a little but Nanami-san and Kuno-san both hugged me tightly! W-Well, if I get hugged by two cute girls then I'm happy with that!

It was at that time that we reached Onee-chan's room. Since my hands are pretty much occupied, Nanami-san knocked on the door while Kuno-san hid behind me. I don't even know how I am going to explain how I met Kuno-san and what she is to me. Another friend that happens to think I'm her husband?

Nanami-san has pretty much already said that we are married and Kuno-san saying that she doesn't want to be left behind has declared that she is also my wife, but not in front of Nanami-san as she doesn't want the conflict.

* * *

[Come in!]

Onee-chan seems happier than usual. Her tone was that of happiness. Has something happened? Does she feel better than usual? But without minding me, Nanami-san opened the door and we all went in with Kuno-san coming in last, gripping my hand for dear life.

As soon as I entered...I blushed furiously. B-Because there's a very pretty girl inside the room! She's sat next to Onee-chan's bed! The girl is a very well endowed woman, even more well endowed than Nanami-san! She has dark like chocolate brown her with lighter brown eyes. She is wearing what appears to be a pink belly top with a star on the front and...she is wearing capri blue jeans. Her shoes are that of sandals that are white in colour.

When noticing me staring at this lovely girl, Nanami-san and Kuno-san both pull on my cheeks! O-Ow! Don't pull on my cheeks girls! Its hurts my Sekirei! It really hurts!

""Don't look at her like that Makoto-sama/Hidaka-san! Look at me like that!""

They then glared at one another...well, Nanami-san glared while Kuno-san whimpered and looked away while hiding behind me again. Ehehe, yeah, Kuno-san isn't going to win against Nanami-san.

"Oh, Chiho. Who's this?"

The girl with the long brown haired asked Onee-chan as I have a dumbfounded look on my face. Like, who is this girl? But as I thought that, Nanami-sans eyes from beside me narrow in suspicion? Is she suspicious of this girl? Even I admit to be a little suspicious.

Onee-chan coughed into her hand then pointed at me.

"Uzume-chan. I've told you about my Otouto, right?"

Uzume...san? This girl is called Uzume-san?

"Yeah! His name is...ummmmmm...Hidaka...Masato! No, that isn't right...Makoto! There we go! Hidaka Makoto!"

"Hehehe, yes. That's right Uzume-chan. This is my Otouto Makoto and the girl on the left is called Nanami-san and the other...well, I don't think we've had the pleasure."

She's giving me harsh eyes again! She did the same last time when I brought Nanami-san! I didn't choose any of this! They both chose me to be their Ashikabi! I never chose any of this! I bowed my head down to the floor.

"T...This girl is...Kuno-san. She is...erm...she is a close friend of mine. But more like, Onee-chan. Who is this girl?"

I pointed at this newly named Uzume-san who bowed her head with a cheery smile on her face.

"This is Uzume-san. I met her a few days ago. She's really nice, and has come to visit me ever since."

Oh...so Onee-chan has found someone to call friend? I'm glad! I'm happy that Onee-chan has a new friend...and they are holding hands really tightly...eheh...hmmmm, I always had my suspicions...

"S-So, you are friends?"

"Y-Yes! We are very good friends! But, why have you got suitcases with you?"

I knew she would ask about it. I wish she didn't but she did and now...well, I guess I will have to tell her...some kind of truth. She will know if I outright lie to her as she seems to know about those things, even if she didn't...catch onto the Nanami-san incident.

"W-Well...the truth is. Someone has completely destroyed my apartment. I don't even know why either. It happened the other day. I went to school while Nanami-san went out to go shopping for food. When we got back, everything was in pieces. Even the bed was broken. And that stupid landlord blames me for it! I-I said, why would I break my own living space? But he didn't listen to me at all, and now I'm...homeless along with these two."

Onee-chan looked taken back as Uzume-san bites her lip, looking a little angry about my tale. Even I'm angry about it. We've done nothing wrong, and we've been kicked out and now have nowhere to live...

"S-So...someone broke into your apartment and basically destroyed it and the landlord is blaming you? Uu, if I wasn't stuck in this bed then I would go and give that small narrow minded bigot a piece of my mind. You're going to have to find somewhere to live..."

I hung my head low, as I saw Nanami-san looking guilty again so I squeezed her hand. I don't believe its her fault. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Y-Yeah...I will find somewhere eventually."

"Well, I think I might have a little solution, to that little problem!"

Eh? What did she say? Uzume-san has a solution to our problems?

"You do? What's that, Uzume-chan?"

Onee-chan asked. Uzume-san holds up her hands, and puts a small finger to her lips.

"Where I live, there are vacancies. I'm sure Miya would be totally cool about it given the circumstances. And the living spaces are quite a decent size. Hey cutie, you can pay around 50,000 yen a month for a room that has 6 tatami, right?"

D-Did she say 50,000 yen!? T-That's cheaper than I had been paying! And that sounds bigger than my place!

"THE ANSWER TO MY PRAYERS!"

TACKLE!

I tackled Uzume-san into a hug and wouldn't let go! Seriously! This girl is amazing! Even if she is someone...very important to Onee-chan, she's now also important to me!

"Iyaaa! You sure are affectionate huh?"

She looked down at me with a little tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. I then realized why. My head is rubbing up against her large assets! My face became like a tomato and I moved away and sat on the floor with embarrassment and fear.

Embarrassment because of what I did. But also, fear from my Sekirei's. I can feel anger coming from both of them right now. I-I...am sorry my Sekirei girls! I-I didn't mean to do something like that!

"I...I am so sorry...I got too excited and...I...couldn't resist..."

I tried to do a small smile that was meant to look 'adorable' but I don't know if it came off like that. Whenever I anger Onee-chan, I usually do a small smile like this so I can get away with it. It usually works on Onee-chan.

"Nah, any little bro of Chiho is okay in my books! I was just taken back, that's all."

"Again...sorry. But thank you at the same time! Did you hear that girls!? We might have a place to stay!"

""Yay!""

My Sekirei jumped up and down for joy as Onee-chan and Uzume-san look on in a wondering stare, a stare that goes down to your very soul! The soul stare is very scary and they seem to be in synch with one another. But then Nanami-san came over and pulled on my ear!

"W-What are you doing!?"

"I-If Makoto-sama wishes to hug someone so tightly then he can hug me so tightly. I am Makoto-sama's...first...I would do anything for Makoto-sama after all! So, will Makoto-sama also hug me so tightly as well?"

"Y-Yes, of course Nanami-san."

I wrapped my arms around Nanami-san, then Kuno-san rushed and hugged me from behind!

"Damn, your Otouto is in a threeway relationship Chiho. I didn't know about this. Does player run in the family?"

I'm not a player! But Onee-chan's face has turned a little red before she shook her head from side to side.

"D-Don't be silly! I-I'm not like that!"

"Hehe, I think I've caught out Chiho~ She's a secret pervert~"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

Onee-chan snapped at the girl with brown hair. Uzume-san however just smirks like a Devil, a contrast to what she looked like before. But I am happy. If we have a place to live then...well, I guess I will find out if I have a place to live soon.

"If you say so Chiho~"

Onee-chan adopted a pouty face. Hehe, Onee-chan don't be cute. Well, I hope that we have some kind of fun today. I just want Onee-chan to have a little fun before...no, I'm not going to think about that.

* * *

...That day we went having fun with Onee-chan. We did funny dances, sung weird songs and everything to make Onee-chan feel a little better, if only to make her forget about her illness for a short time. I hope that, when I do visit her, I am making her feel better about herself.

We left the hospital room, and left the hospital altogether. Uzume-san said that she will lead us to a place called Izumo Inn. Apparently, the place is run by someone called Asama Miya-san. And according to Uzume-san, she doesn't turn people away, which is always a plus for me!

If we are able to get to this place, then we will also...be able to live again. Have a place to live and not go from hotel to hotel hoping they have vacancies. I really hope that Asama-san has some...

Suddenly, after we had been walking for about 40 minutes, we stopped outside a building. A building that looks like an old fashioned Japanese style house. The house looks to be in pretty good condition.

"Is this the place, Uzume-san?"

"Aye! It certainly is~ Come on, I will introduce you to Miya~ She might seem scary but...she's even more scary than she appears!"

I sweatdropped at that. So this Miya-san is really scary? I have mixed feelings about this now. What if she is really nasty? I just had a bastard for a landlord, I don't want another one.

"Are you trying to put me off this or something?"

"Nope bro~ You now, its just funny watching you freak out~"

I again sweatdropped. She thought that its funny watching me freak out? Nanami-san has a puzzled expression as Kuno-san just looks really scared. Eheehe...I'm right there with you Kuno-san. For once, I'm frightened also.

"...Okay...I'm plenty freaked out now. And I don't wish to be freaked out anymore..."

"Come on~ Lets go!"

Uzume-san then starts dragging me to the building named Izumo Inn. This is the place that I might be living, if I don't die from the very scary landlady! I just hope that Uzume-san is really just being over dramatic!

* * *

**And they've reached Izumo Inn! And the scary landlady...eh, I mean Miya gets introduced next chapter! By the way, for the people that want to know, Uzume hasn't been winged by Chiho yet. Its a little before that. Well, until next chapter!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yukari certainly is going to be a great friend/obsessed stalker towards Makoto, and little jealous moments from Shiina might occur.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; A slightly slow burning relationship with Miya? To be honest, I haven't decided what kind of relationship they will have yet. Either way, they will be close. Whether that be romantically or platonically is up to debate.**

**Cloud4012; I think I am going to keep Uzume with Chiho, unless quite a few want her with Makoto then I might change my mind, but Chiho is definitely going to have a Sekirei. And as for Benitsubasa, I was thinking of making her one of the antagonists, unless I make her into a antagonist turned protagonist in the future. Meh, I haven't decided about her yet.**

**Guest; Katsuragi teaching Kuno martial arts. Just imagining that brings a smile to my face. If not teach her, maybe attempt to teach her for comedy later one.**

**Chrono; Thank you! Yup, Musubi is in Makoto's flock! And yeah fun begins ufufu.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Welcome to Izumo Inn!**

Today, we are about to enter the Izumo Inn for the first time. I have mixed feelings. It looks good outside, but what Uzume-san has said is...well, it isn't good as far as she said about the landlady. I just pray to God that she was joking.

Uzume-san has dragged us, rather me with the Sekirei girls following into the house that looked good from the outside. I look around, and saw a lovely decorated house. Paintings on the walls of old Japanese culture. A potted plant in the corner leading to a corridor. To the left, I believe that way is the kitchen, as I smell something delicious coming from that direction.

The house that I can tell has been taken care of, looking at the loveliness that is a traditional Japanese house. The inside of the house has proper sliding doors, paper doors at that. I've always been into traditional Japanese houses. You don't see them much in the city.

Just to see the love of the Japanese culture at a level like this is practically unheard of in Shinto Teito. Yet here we are, in a house that looks like it was made long ago, yet not 100's of years old. The right amount of time in my opinion.

"Miya is in here, somewhere..."

Asama Miya-san. That's the landlady. Well according to Uzume-san anyway, that's her name but I haven't met her yet. I wonder what she looks like? Is she going to be some old grouchy woman? Uzume-san has made her out to be a monster with all the things she said about her outside.

But should I take it with a grain of salt? I don't know but I wish to explore the house more. I get the feeling that this place will have a few nice surprises.

"MIYA! ARE YOU HERE!?"

I had to cover my ears as did my Sekirei! Uzume-san suddenly started shouting! She shouted for this Asama-san while I look around with nervousness. I really hope that this woman isn't evil. I hope that she isn't evil...please don't be evil and be nice and please let us stay here. That's the only thing that I wish for!

"Oh, Uzume? Why are you shouting so loudly?"

I heard a sweet voice coming from a room. If its downstairs, then I am going to guess that it is the living room. Uzume-san, ignoring my plight drags me into the room the voice came from with my Sekirei following after me. Kuno-san is trying to not trip up, and Nanami-san is just smiling at her trying to not laugh.

Getting to this room, Uzume-san pushes the door open and shoves me inside the room without delay!

"Hey Miya. This boy here wishes to have a chat with you, regarding living spaces. Hope that's okay!?"

She asked like a hyperactive girl. W-Well, I think she is hyperactive.

I looked around the room, searching for Asama-san. I saw a television in the corner. The room is decorated with traditional Japanese items. There aren't even any couches.

There's a table in the middle of the room, with cushions around that table. Just the way I like it. I love to sit on cushions on the floor. Call me a Japanese enthusiast but I believe sitting on cushions lets us connect with our Japanese routes. Meh, maybe I am over thinking it.

But that's when my eyes caught something so...lovely. Because before me, is a woman. A woman that has a slender, yet shapely form. She is fair skinned and she has enchanting brown eyes. She also has long, waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style and she has a white ribbon to partially hold up her hair in place.

Her clothes. She is wearing what appears to be a traditional miko attire which consists of a purple hakama, a white haori with a slash-like belt and wooden sandals. All in all, she looks very...beautiful.

I was taken back by her beauty. That's when my Sekirei glared at me! G-Geez, just because I admire someone so beautiful, it doesn't mean anything! I just appreciate the female form, that's all. But I'm not a pervert or anything. I'm too shy to be one. I can't really be classed as anything...I'm pitiful.

But she stood up and looked at me with curious yet interested eyes.

"Hmmmmmm...so you wish to talk about living spaces? Just how old are you? Shouldn't you be with your parents, little boy? Ufufu~"

She giggles to herself as I tightened my hands together and formed tears by my eyes. She thinks I'm like 12 or something! I really didn't like that little comment then! B-But I can't say anything as she might yell at me or something.

"I-I'm not 12 and I don't have parents. They died along time ago. I am 16 years old. And my name is Hidaka Makoto, pleased to meet you Asama-san."

I bowed to her respectfully. She raises a hand to her face, seemingly in shock of what I just said. And even my Sekirei have glum faces. I didn't mean to make them feel sadness or anything. I just wanted to point out why I wouldn't be living at...home. Because I don't have one. And I don't have parents so I can't rely on anyone but me.

It is pretty shocking though, my life. If you looked at it, then it isn't the best. I don't have any parents, and I barely have anything in this world, besides Onee-chan and my Sekirei. But apart from them, I don't have anything. But I'm not going to let that get me down. I will focus on the positives rather than the negatives.

"I, am so sorry. I shouldn't of spoken so carefree then. It was rude. Please accept my apology."

She bowed to me! I-I don't know what to do in this type of situation! She wants me to bow? No, I don't know what to do! S-She didn't do anything wrong! She was just joking and I get that!

"N-No! You didn't know, its totally fine. You don't have to apologize to me. But, if you would hear me then I would be grateful."

Uzume-san got really close to my ear and whispered "Smooth~" then she went out of the room! D-Don't leave me alone with her! You said that she was evil and she is scary! What if those things are actually true!? I-I don't want to be true!

"Yes, of course. Please sit down with...your friends."

Her eyes went to Nanami-san and Kuno-san. Kuno-san of course hides behind me, looking a little frightened. And Nanami-san, well she looks like the usual self that she is. She is quite a happy person and wont take anything from anyone.

"Thank you."

I sat down at the table, and so did Nanami-san and Kuno-san, who are sat at both sides of me. Asama-san went around the table, and sat down in front of me, composing herself coolly.

"As you might know from Uzume, my name is Asama Miya. I run Izumo Inn. Did I hear Uzume say that you are looking for accommodations?"

"I am. If you would listen to my story then I would be ever so grateful."

"I am listening. Please tell me your story."

So, I started recounting my tale. Well, the parts I could. I had to bend the truth at some parts, like the Sekirei stuff. I don't want MBI coming after me for saying stuff about my Sekirei's or the Sekirei Plan in general.

I wonder what would happen if I did say anything about the Sekirei Plan? Would MBI make good on their threat? Would they kill me? Would they, ruin my life? Well, what else could they do to ruin it? Take Onee-chan away from me? She is already dying, and someday soon, I will be the only one left. Onee-chan will be dead and I...will be here, stuck in some game...

"...And that's my tale. So you see, we don't have anywhere else to go. So, if you could find it in your kind generous heart to let us stay here."

"Fufu, trying to butter up this old housewife isn't going to work Hidaka-san~"

Butter up? She thinks I'm trying to butter her up? I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that! I don't even know her circumstances so of course I wouldn't do anything like butter her up!

Old...she doesn't look old to me. Why would she say she is old? She looks around her early 20's to me. Am I wrong? Is she like me? Someone that looks younger than they are?

But she said housewife? So she is married? Hmmmm, that must be nice. Technically though, according to Nanami-san and Kuno-san, I am married to both of them. It does feel nice though, being...married I guess. It makes us more connected than ever before.

"I wasn't trying to butter you up, I swear! Asama-san..."

"No, please call me Miya."

F-First name basis already!? W-Who knew! I didn't expect that but it isn't unwelcome! I like being on a first name basis with people, although some people you can't be on a first name basis with. Like someone superior to you. But I can tell that Asama...Miya-san doesn't think she is above or below me. We are equals. Or that's what I want to think anyway. Is that naive of me?

"So you are married then?"

"No. My husband passed away years ago. I am a widower."

Ooh...I feel bad now. She is a widower. And I mentioned it. Great, I am an idiot after all. She wont want me to stay here now. Uuuuu, I shouldn't of said anything. I have made this a complete mess!

"I-I am so sorry!"

I apologized while hanging my head low. But Miya-san simply brushes her hands together, as if to say that it isn't important.

"No, it is quite alright. But Hidaka-san. The price for a room with 6 tatami is 3000 yen a month. Can you afford that?"

I blinked in confusion. Wasn't the price a little low then?

"3000 yen? Uzume-san said that it would be 5000 yen a month. Did I mishear?"

"No. You heard right from Uzume. For normal residents, it would be 5000 yen a month, but for someone like you, I will lower my rates to 3000 yen a month."

For someone like me? Does she mean a minor or something? As, technically, I am a minor. So she does mean that, right? I guess she means that anyway. I smiled in appreciation at the cute landlady...no, I shouldn't think that. She is a widower. It would be rude to think anything like that.

"I thank you. But why? If you don't mind me asking?"

Miya-san raises a hand to her forehead, brushes some stray strands of hair out of her eyes. She then answered my question with a heartwarming smile.

"From what you have told me, you have had it pretty rough. And you still attend school. It must be hard for you to come up with that amount of money."

Actually, 3000 yen is what I make in a day at the restaurant. No, I think I make a little more. But I have my MBI money card. Could I use that card? I took it out of my pocket, but Miya-san waved her hand.

"I don't accept that form of payment. All other payments are fine. Just not that one."

Ooh, she doesn't accept MBI money cards? I wonder why? Is there something wrong with that card? I put the card away. I don't think I would feel right about using this anyway. Its from Minaka and that guy grinds my gears.

"I see. Well, I can pay with yen in hand. Is that acceptable?"

"It is yes."

So, it is acceptable. But then...that means...

"W-We can...rent a room...?"

"Yes, I believe that I don't have any problems with that. Welcome home to Izumo Inn."

I smiled like a child and bowed my head as did Kuno-san and Nanami-san! We are home! We have found a place to live! And she even lowered the rate for me! 3000 yen is practically nothing. I paid at least triple that for an apartment that had bad noise pollution from the buildings that surrounded it. And plus the idiot landlord who was always on me for something's I've never done. Hmph, well goodbye bad landlord and welcome nice landlady!

"Thank you very much!"

"Yes, thank you landlady-san!"

"T-Thank you landlady-san!"

Myself, Nanami-san and Kuno-san thanked her with happy smiles. We truly are home. We have found a place that we can call home! But as we celebrate, she holds up three fingers.

"However. There is something you should know. There are three rules within Izumo Inn. There is no obscenity, fighting and illicit sexual activity. If you can abide by these three rules, then we have no problems."

"That's not a problem!"

I answered quickly! It really isn't a problem! I wouldn't disrespect her by doing anything indecent anyway. She has put us up here, and I wouldn't betray her trust like that. My Sekirei on the other hand...have a tendency to sleep in my bed...does that count?

Miya-san smiles with a fondness touch to it. She then stands up and so do we. She then gestured to the door with a wave of her hand.

"I will show you to your new rooms. Please follow me."

[Okay!]

So we three exited the room, following after Miya-san. Phew, I'm glad that we were able to find a new place to stay. It was getting tiring, finding places to sleep for the night. I still can't believe that the idiot landlord kicked out a teenager than doesn't have any family. Meh, I don't care anymore. The bastard can rot for all I care. The same for Toyotama.

Usually, I don't think that but that girl was pure bad. She didn't do anything good for me, and she just attacked me, Nanami-san and if she comes again, Kuno-san also for no reason. But whatever. Hopefully I don't see her again. If I do then I will give her a piece of my mind for what she has done.

* * *

Miya-san leads us up a flight of stairs, and down a corridor. When we did go down the corridor however, I saw Uzume-san...in her panties! And a tight short top on with the No. 10 on it! U-Uzume-san is in her panties, looking at me with a smile! O-Ooh no! She's showing me her in her panties! I-I...my nose is bleeding a little!

"Hey bro, you got Miya to let you stay here huh~"

"Y-Yes!"

I replied energetically! Her staying here is very good indeed! I can see Uzume-san frequently! And we can visit Onee-chan together. But then I felt something that's not right. Something that is going to happen. A sense of foreboding. What is this feeling?

Shiver.

Something sent a shiver down my spine. For some reason, Uzume-san is shaking heavily as well. H-Has she noticed something? I looked to Nanami-san who is shivering also! She gripped my shirt and looks really scared. As for Kuno-san...she has fainted! Kuno-san has fainted!

"Uzume..."

Miya-san whispered something out darkly. I looked to see...a purple aura! She has a purple aura surrounding her! D-Does she realize that aura is very scary! I am in pure terror right now!

"M...Miya...I'm frightened..."

At least she's honest. But Miya-san wasn't having any of it. She went over to Uzume-san...a demon head has appeared! D-Does anyone else see that demon head right now!?

Thump!

A sound of something crashing to the floor...Nanami-san! She has also fainted! Geez, the super powered aliens faint while me, the normal human stays awake! What kind of world is that!?

"Ooh crap..."

Uzume-san sniffled out. Miya-san raised her hand, and pointed at Uzume-san with a dark, almost killer like expression.

"Uzume. What is rule number 1?"

"...No...obscenity..."

"Sorry. I didn't hear you. What was rule number 1?"

"No obscenity."

Uzume-san cried out with tears streaming down her face. Miya-san smirked, albeit not being able to be seen by most standards.

"No meals for the remainder of the day, and tomorrows breakfast for you is cancelled."

"Uwah..."

She patted Uzume-sans head, and that was it. She passed out from overwhelming fear! Ooh shit! N-Now I know why Uzume-san said that Miya-san is a little...yeah. Better not go down that road. I don't want to be the next victim of floating demonic heads!

"Uzume...you can't sleep out here."

Miya-san giggled darkly while bending down, patting Uzume-sans head. Uzume-san in her unconscious state, shivers intensely. I guess, even in her sleep, she is frightened of the demonic head, and its creator, the landlady-sama of Izumo Inn, Asama Miya-sama.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped since she broke a rule."

Miya-san stood up, then looked in my direction. I threw my hands up in defence! I haven't broken any rules! Please don't bring out the demon head again! I...am so scared right now. I have to stay on her good side or I will die by demon head!

"I wasn't being bad! I swear on my life I wasn't being bad!"

"Fufu, I know you wasn't. Ooh my, what happened to your friends?"

Yeah, don't act all innocent landlady-sama. You knocked them out with your super demon head thingy. I wonder where that thing went? Wherever it went, I'm glad. As long as it isn't around here, then I am content. I don't want demon heads to float by again, ever.

"Erm...exhaustion?"

I played along with her little game. Miya-san raised her sleeve to her mouth and let out a chuckle, seemingly playing the game with me. But this game, I haven't a clue as to what it was.

"I see. Well, they can't sleep out here~ Your room, is this one here."

She pointed at the room that has "201" written next to it as a sign. I went forward, reached out my hand and opened the door slightly to reveal a room, that was bigger than my room back at the apartment.

I took a breath, then stepped inside. I can't believe it, this room is mine. And its all thanks to Uzume-san. When she wakes up, I will have to thank her. And as for my Sekirei, well I will have to wake them up in a minute. I just wish to take this all in.

"So? Is it okay?"

Miya-sans voice rang out from behind me. I did a 180 to face her with a large grin on my face.

"Y-Yes! This is very amazing!"

"Fufu, you have such a funny way of expressing happiness. If you'll excuse me. I have to go and make dinner now. Please, unpack and I will call you when dinner is ready."

With happy tears streaming down my face, I nodded at her! With a small giggle, she left the room happily. Hehe...she is a strange woman. But she's very nice, when she isn't summoning demonic heads to devour my soul!

Phew...now I can relax. Or that's what I thought. When I looked out of the window, I saw someone looking into the window. A girl. A girl that has short wild light red hair and is wearing a tight fitting yellow jumpsuit with black sleeves. She has thigh high brown boots and...is that a Sekirei crest on her left hip!?

Ooh great! Its someone like Toyotama! She's going to be after me, isn't she? But...she's just...studying me. Her eyes, aren't leaving my form. There's barely an expression on her face. Its just so...melancholic? Huh? What's wrong with her?

I stood up, and went to the window. When I opened it, she locked eyes with me, not moving a muscle. I opened my mouth, but she put a finger to her lips, as if to silence me.

She then mouthed something to me, but I don't know what she said as I don't read lips. She then started to jump away, and disappears from view within seconds. Of course, that girl is a Sekirei, but why was she here? I guess it isn't any of my business but I would like to know.

"Makoto-sama..."

I heard a noise behind me, so I looked and saw...Nanami-san. A pale looking Nanami-san at that. I went over to her, but she gripped my shirt and looked at me with desperate eyes.

"Makoto-sama, I am scared of landlady-sama."

"Ehehe, there's no need to be frightened Nanami-san. Miya-san seems to be a really lovely person. She even gave us a place to live, and lowered the cost for us. Isn't that a good show of niceness?"

"I-I guess. But that demon head was..."

I think Miya-san has pretty much destroyed Nanami-sans brain by this point. I just hope that the demon head doesn't show up so often. I petted the back of Nanami-sans head, in a comforting manner.

"Where is Kuno-san, Nanami-san?"

"Oh...still passed out I think. But. Who was you looking at?"

I looked out of the window and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really know. I think she was a Sekirei. But the strange thing was, she just studied my form, not taking her eyes off me for an instant until she left. I, don't think she would've harmed me, even if she had the chance. Call me crazy huh."

"Okay, crazy!"

I face faulted! She actually called me crazy!

"I didn't actually want you to call me...ugh, never mind."

"Oh...sorry!"

"Its okay. But Nanami-san, what do you think about this place?"

"I'm happy! We finally have a home! And I would like to see Toyotama try and take on landlady-sama!"

I chuckled at her. Yea, don't take on landlady-sama. But she's right, this is our home. We have finally come home. But what happens next?

* * *

**And, that's the end of the chapter! They have arrived at Izumo Inn and Miya has already frightened the little group with her demon head hehe! And for those who didn't figure out who that Sekirei was, it was Katsuragi. But that doesn't mean she will get winged straight away. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Akito the Overlord; If you can give me a place where I could use your character then I would be happy to do so.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah maybe.**

**BlackIronBob; Like who?**

**TAM07; Karasuba. Maybe later in the story. But for now, I wish to have her as an antagonist. But you are right, it would be interesting to see opposites, as they say, opposites attract.**

**Anime PJ; That she is, that she is. I know, the Sekirei stalkers! But yeah, he's like in danger. Good thing they aren't yandere's huh!**

**Guest; Yeah, either way though Miya will be someone important to Makoto. And yeah, I never actually implied that they had been winged.**

**Guest 2; Karasuba seems to be a little popular but for now, she is going to be a little of an antagonist. Yume doesn't sound bad. But if not for Makoto, then maybe Minato.**

**AngelofDeath666; Yeah, he's shy and does attract those weirdo's. Yes Yukari is a legendary pervert but girls can get away with it, mostly. Akitsu will be showing up really soon. Chiho loves her brother dearly and the same for Makoto loving his sister. And Uzume, while she might flirt with Makoto for her own personal fun, she is going to be Chiho's Sekirei, unless someone gives me a good reason why she should be with Makoto.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Now there's two enemies!?**

Its been a week, since I came to Izumo Inn. I haven't seen that Sekirei girl since that day. And there's been no news on Toyotama or anything like that. If I was them, I wouldn't attack here either. For one, Miya-san is here. I saw her swing a bokken around the other day, and I saw her split a leaf in half, with one swing. It was very scary indeed. I mean, how the hell does someone do that?

But, for life right now, it isn't that bad. Everyday I wake up to two girls cuddling up to me, going downstairs to see a landlady who prepares lovely meals for us. I haven't seen the other resident of this place yet. I believe she is called Kagari-san. The only thing I know about her is that she is a girl. That's it. And her name of course.

I don't know exactly why I haven't met her, but I can only assume that she works when I am home and at home when I am at school. Ugh, strange indeed. But I've obviously met Uzume-san. We get along quite well indeed. She's a funny girl to talk to. But she keeps setting off Miya-san. I wish she wouldn't do anything like that.

But all in all, my life isn't that bad. I get to have a nice meal, a nice landlady when she isn't angered and nice roommates. Well, for one anyway. From what I've heard, this Kagari-san isn't that bad. I heard she's nice. I wonder when I will get to meet her...? E-Either way, I'm sure that we will in the future.

But for now, I'm stuck between two people. Nanami-san and Kuno-san. Kuno-san is clinging to me, tightly. But she isn't shaking. So she is getting better. That's always a plus!

And as for Nanami-san, she is smiling away happily. She's always a happy girl though. She is a nice girl who is happy! She even gives up her day for me. Just because Toyotama is still out there, I can't go out alone. It makes me feel like I'm being babied or something. But I know its necessary because if I die, they also die. So it isn't just taking my life, its taking three lives with one life.

"Makoto-sama, can I feed you?"

"N-No Nanami-san! I-I want to feed Hidaka-san!"

Another fight about who feeds me while sat at the table downstairs. Is it really necessary? I can feed myself, you know? But they don't see that. They, pretty much every meal now, have a fight about who gets to feed me.

"But Kuno-chan, I am Makoto-sama's first Sek...first girlfriend!"

"B-But I-I..."

And they continue on while I smile weakly. This is pretty much the norm now. And they will be getting told off by Miya-san soon. Since this is classed as fighting in her eyes, she will stop them in a minute.

Push!

I felt something getting pushed into my back! I-It feels really soft! When I turned around, I saw Uzume-san looking at me with a daring smile.

"U-Uzume-san!?"

"Yes, Makoto-chan?"

Yeah, she calls me Makoto-chan. Its supposed to be affectionate or something. She raises her hand to my face, and strokes it gently...! W-Why is she doing that all of a sudden!?

My face heats up at the lightly touching Uzume-san. I don't think the girls of mine have noticed anything yet as they are arguing. And as for Miya-san, she isn't in the room, or she would've put a stop to it.

"W-What are you..."

I trailed off, looking at her with dark red staining my cheeks. Even I can see that Uzume-san is a very beautiful girl. And s-she has h-huge boobs! A-A boy my age, seeing breasts and especially as big as Uzume-sans, will drive my hormones into overdrive!

"Say, would you like me to feed you?"

"F-Feed me?"

I gulped the saliva in my throat, trying to catch my breath. S-She offered something like that!? Uzume-san takes my chopsticks and points them at me.

"So, my Makoto-chan. How shall I feed you? With these? Or, should we be even more daring and use mouth to mouth feeding? I've heard that people bond by sharing food from one another's mouths. So, want to try it?"

I blushed up a storm, and looked at her lips. Feeding me from her lips, her mouth. T-That would be...her lips are...moving towards me...but as they were about to make contact, she pulled away with a cheeky smirk on her face!

"Makoto-chan, such a cute expression on your face."

"A-Are you teasing me?"

I stuttered at her. She raised her eyebrows in what appears to be excitement and she nodded, while looking into my icy blue eyes with her brown eyes. She brushes some of my blonde hair away from my forehead and pressed her forehead against my own! H-Her lips, inches away from m-my own!

"Hehehe, yes~ I am such a tease~ But, don't you also like teases?"

"W-Well..."

That's all I could say! T-The thing is...Uzume-san is...I-I erm...Uzume-san is...I suddenly feel cold inside. Like something is going to get me. I am really frightened right now. W-Whats happening!?

Shiver!

Something went down my spine and made me shiver. And it seems the other girls can feel it also as they've stopped what they are doing! T-They are frightened! S-So am I! I know this feeling! It is! Its...!

"Uzume. Nanami. Kuno."

Yes! The grim reaper herself has come! I didn't have to look as I can see the aura of purple surrounding the area in that direction! But I looked away to see Miya-san, having a neutral face, yet with a scary power surrounding her!

Uzume-san gets away from my body, swivels around the table and sits as far as possible away from me. Kuno-san is trying not to pass out, while Nanami-san looks violently ill.

Miya-san, looks towards Uzume-san who shivers slightly.

"Uzume, what's rule number one?"

Uzume-san, frightened answers her while sobbing to herself. I-I just wish that nothing bad comes along! The demon head! I don't want the demon head to come and eat my soul! Over the past week, I've seen it a few times, and I can now say that I don't want to be killed by it!

"No...obscenity."

Uzume-san sobbed out while hugging herself. Miya-san nodded to herself happily, then she turned to my two Sekirei. Kuno-san hugs me while shaking heavily. W-Well, she lasted quite awhile anyway. And Nanami-san, has tightened her hold of my arm, looking at Miya-san in fear.

"Good Uzume. Nanami, Kuno. What's rule number 2?"

They shivered, frightened of what's going to happen.

"No fighting."

"N-No fighting."

Miya-san nodded while holding her hand to her mouth, as if she's amused. But then, Miya-san points her hand at me.

"Hidaka-san, can I ask you for a favour?"

"S-Sure, I don't mind. What do you want to ask me?"

"You aren't at school today, yes?"

I nodded. Today is Saturday so obviously I'm not. And it isn't like I'm busy either, for now anyway. Uzume-san is going to visit Onee-chan today, but I have to work at around 12 so I wont be able to go.

"That's right. But I am going to be busy from 12 to about 8 tonight. Why do you ask?"

"Ooh, I was wondering if you would do this old housewife a favour and collect some potatoes from the local market store? I would do it myself, but I have some cleaning to do that can't be put off any longer."

"Yes, I don't have a problem with that."

"My, thank you."

She smiled and I did the same. I love this landlady-san, as opposed to scary landlady-sama! But, I do wish that I could go and see Onee-chan today. But I can't and I have to go to work...boo, work.

"Like I said, it isn't a problem."

So I got my chopsticks back from Uzume-san and started eating my meal again. Nanami-san and Kuno-san don't seem to want to feed me anymore. I guess that's because they are under the watchful gaze of Miya-san, or landlady-sama!

After the meal, I stood up and faced my Sekirei girls.

"So...does anyone want to come?"

"I'll go Makoto-sama! Besides, Toyotama might be out there, waiting for you again."

Why does that almost sound like a threat? And why did she lean in close to say it? Is she threatening me with Toyotama? I'm scared now! I hate Toyotama! I hope she gets what's coming to her!

"A-Ah, okay! Kuno-san, do you want to come?"

"Erm...I was going to...work on my origami...is that okay Hidaka-san?"

"Sure it is. You don't have to ask for my approval. Yes, please stay here and have fun!"

"Thank you Hidaka-san!"

I will never understand Sekirei's. She thanked me, for letting her stay here. I don't like people thinking that I can tell them what to do. I don't like having that power over people. And especially my Sekirei's. They are their own people, and they have their own personalities.

"Well, see you soon Kuno-san!"

"Yes!"

Nanami-san and I left the room after she stood up. We went to the front door, and she took my hand in hers. Each time she does, I blush brightly. The same with Kuno-san. I'm sure that in the future, I will be able to do things like this but for right now, I have to blush or I will pass out.

We made it to the front door, put on our shoes and headed out of Izumo Inn. Since it is a warm day, we don't have to wear coats or anything. Erm...thinking about it, does Nanami-san and Sekirei experience the cold? Because, Nanami-san always wears that tight outfit.

I don't know whether I should ask or not? Nah, I will. Nanami-san doesn't mind feeding my curiosity a little.

"Nanami-san, can I ask you something?"

"Um...yes! What do you want to ask?"

"Hm...Nanami-san, do you, and Sekirei in general experience the cold, or the heat? Basically, any change in weather."

Nanami-san puts a finger to her chin, seemingly in thought. Then about a minute later, she dropped her hands to her sides, seemingly come up with an answer.

"A little yeah! But, I guess we are a little more resistant to it. Why did you want to know about it, Makoto-sama?"

"Curiosity I suppose. I just want to learn everything I can about you, and Kuno-san. S-Since we are going to be together...from now on, I think we should l-learn more about, one another, don't you think so, Nanami-san?"

"Y-Yes, I think that we should know everything about one another!"

I nodded and we continued to walk together, talking and getting to know one another even more.

* * *

But that all was put to a stop, when five minutes later, when standing on a deserted road, someone stopped in front of us. By the form, it is a female. Big breasts, slender body and...the girl has long green hair! I know this shade of green! And that weapon on her back is unmistakable! The girl, with the staff that scares me. The girl that keeps attacking me, is standing in front of me and Nanami-san.

Nanami-san, seeing Toyotama stands in front of me, and gets out her spear like weapon immediately. Toyotama takes out her staff, and swings it around her head.

"No. 16! Why are you here!?"

Nanami-san demanded from the girl, glaring with such hostility. The girl named Toyotama smirks with a dirty undertone that says she is going to kill us. I mean, seriously. All this harassment because Nanami-san didn't want to be with someone else. She wanted to be with me. Yet she can't let it go.

"I have come to settle this, once and for all. No. 78, prepare yourself! I am going to terminate you here and now!"

I blinked in confusion. So she wants to settle this, once and for all? I-I don't understand why, they have to fight at all? This is just bad. I don't want Nanami-san to lose. I believe in Nanami-sans skills but, this girl is...Nanami-san is going to...I don't want her to lose.

"Fine. I will settle this. For what you have done to my Ashikabi. Destroying his home. Constantly targeting my Ashikabi! He has nothing to do with your anger at me! Yet, you've put my Ashikabi in danger! So come at me. And like traditional Sekirei battles, I will introduce myself. I am No. 78, Nanami!"

Nanami-san stepped forward, gripping her spear strongly, yet full of confidence. Toyotama smirks dangerously and also steps forward.

"I am No. 16, Toyotama. Now, No. 78, let us finish this! Hyaaaaaaaaa!"

Toyotama immediately lunged forward, staff in hand. Nanami-san takes a defensive position, reading herself to combat the foe in front of her. Nanami-san, as Toyotama gets close, swings her spear horizontally at the incoming Sekirei.

"Miss!"

But Toyotama jumps over the attack and then makes a stabbing motion! Nanami-san reacts to the incoming stab and dodges her attack by jumping to the left. Nanami-san then jumps back a few feet and then comes at Toyotama with full force!

"This is for Makoto-sama!"

"Take this bitch!"

Nanami-san and Toyotama run at one another, then their weapons clash in the middle! Sparks come off the respective weapons, as they struggle for dominance. Neither is giving an inch. No leeway at all.

They exchanged weapons, then pushed back from one another. Nanami-san goes in front a low strike, but Toyotama evades it swiftly. Toyotama, after evading the attack from Nanami-san, thrusts her spear at Nanami-san!

GIN!

The weapons made sparks. Nanami-san was able to deflect the attack of Toyotama! Toyotama growls to herself in annoyance.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves!"

"Then, why don't I just put an end to you!"

"Come and try you bitch!"

A tick mark forms on Nanami-sans head, she then puts her spear directly in front of her, in a position that says she is about to attack.

"Get ready for my Piercing Edge!"

Nanami-san, sprints forward and does quite a number of stabbing motions, too fast for me to see! Toyotama raises her staff and swings it around expertly to overcome Nanami-sans attack.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!

"Iyaaaaa!"

Despite Toyotama's best efforts, some attacks where able to land on the green haired Sekirei. But the attacks aren't deep. They are more like small puncture wounds. That's because Toyotama is able to move away at the last second.

"E-Enough!"

Toyotama bends her body, dodging the latest stab from Nanami-sans weapon. Nanami-san, seeing her dodge her attack, jumps up and then comes down at Toyotama with the air even getting cut a little by the sheer force of the drop!

STAB!

Even though she tried to stab Toyotama, she missed her by a narrow margin by Toyotama bending her body out of the way. Toyotama smirks, seeing her opponents weapon stuck in the ground.

"Take this bitch!"

Nanami-san was able to pull her weapon out of the ground by her reaction time was...

BANG!

"Gwah!"

Nanami-san sat out bile as Toyotama swung her weapon with such force into Nanami-sans ribs that she forced Nanami-san flying backwards, and eventually crashing into a wall! I was about to move, but then I was frozen. I was frozen, not in the literal sense but...I can't do anything.

I can't believe I am witnessing this. This, is a battle of the Sekirei's. This is a battle of aliens, yet Nanami-san just got hit like that. I...want to do something to help her but what...can I do to help her...?

"You seem to be useless, huh."

...! A-A voice behind me! I turned to look at the person who spoke to me. When I looked, I saw a woman that is wearing a purple and yellow checkered outfit that wraps around her and is held together by a small ring just below her large bust. Because of the outfit of choice, parts of her body are exposed. Her midriff, her sides, her arms, even the outer portions of her thighs are exposed. For footwear, she is wearing long, thigh high black boots and her hair, which is dark coloured to match her dark coloured eyes, is really short. It, seems to be an inch or so long so it frames her skull nicely.

"W-What? Who are you? Its dangerous around here! Please..."

I then thought...she, is a Sekirei, isn't she? The way she holds herself. The way she doesn't seem to be bothered by the fighting going on. But, is she a good or bad Sekirei? If its a bad one, then am I going to die?

"A-Answer my question please. Are you...a Sekirei?"

She mock claps at me as I hear the battle continue behind me, going strong. I briefly looked and saw that while neither side is giving an inch, they both have cuts on their bodies. Nanami-san has damaged her, but Nanami-san is getting hurt in return!

"Well done little boy. You got it right. I'm Sekirei No. 18, Ichiya. At your service, Ashikabi-sama~"

The way she said that then, sounded evil. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she just smirked sadistically back at me. I raised my arms, ready to defend myself. But I know, I'm clearly outmatched. There's no way I would be able to take on a Sekirei.

"Fufu, trying to defend yourself huh?"

Ichiya, the Sekirei in front of me starts moving closer to my body, ready to attack at any second.

"Stay away from him!"

"Don't even try you bitch!"

Nanami-san called out, but I heard the clanging of weapons. Nanami-san...Kuno-san...I need...help right now...

"If I kill you, Nanami over there gets terminated, and so would the other Sekirei you have. How sad this is. Having such a frail looking human as an Ashikabi. Its funny really. You are here, unprotected and your Sekirei is fighting for your life. Hehehehehehe! Such a cruel reality huh! Cruel for you!"

Ichiya rushes me with a high kick, so by instinct, I ducked the kick! I felt the air above me chance slightly as the kick passed by my head. But then, Ichiya slams her foot down, right in front of me.

BANG!

"Gwaaaaah!"

I was kicked in the jaw, and that brought me up into the air! My jaw hurts! It really hurts! Ichiya though, not caring what's happening to me, does a spin and kicks me straight in my abdomen, sending me flying into a lamppost!

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Nanami-san screamed for me but couldn't come for me due to the Sekirei bitch Toyotama blocking her attempts. Pain courses throughout my body, screaming at me. My body is screaming at me to get up. I know damn it! If I don't stand and attempt to run, then I will die!

"Such frailness. Truly, it almost seems bad to kill you. And hey, for the record, while you might be cute, I still hate you for winging someone Master wants. Master wants as many as possible yet you took one away from him! You little bastard! Time to die!"

Ichiya, sprints forward with her long legs, ready to end my life. If she lands a full force kick on me, then I am going to die. And no matter how many times I yell at my body, it doesn't respond.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

FLAMES!

"Iyaaaaa! Its hot!"

Huh...fire? Flames? Why is there fire in front of me? I'm confused. Does that...no. She was the one who screamed about the fire. And I don't even know where it came from.

"You've gone too far, No. 18. I suggest leaving that Ashikabi alone, immediately!"

With a threatening tone, I heard a strong, yet feminine voice. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. I don't even know where to look. But Ichiya just clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, No. 06, the Guardian Sekirei. Toyotama! Lets go!"

"Ugh, damn it! Next time No. 78! Next time!"

Those two then ran off in a hurry as Nanami-san rushes over to me, and hugs me very tightly. But that fire...where did it come from? Hmmmm...something about No. 06? The Guardian Sekirei...?

"I am so sorry Makoto-sama! I-I didn't..."

"Shhh, its alright. This isn't your fault. There was two of them. You couldn't of done anymore Nanami-san."

"B-But...Makoto-sama. I...wish to...be with Makoto-sama and...I failed him by letting No. 18 get so close and to hurt you so. Makoto-sama, I'm going to hone my skills, so this doesn't happen again."

I stroked her face and then patted her head.

"It wasn't your fault. Just keep thinking that and you'll be fine."

I then looked around one last time to see if I could see anyone that could've produced that fire, but I couldn't see anything. However, I decided to thank the person who saved me.

"Thank you, No. 06, whoever you are."

"No. 06? Who's that Makoto-sama?"

"I don't know. Ichiya said No. 06 caused this fire, and in doing so, protected me. If I ever meet No. 06, then I will have to thank that person."

I looked off into the sky. Again I feel useless. Two Sekirei's now. Does that mean, both Kuno-san and Nanami-san have to come with me from now on? It...isn't fair on them. If it wasn't for No. 06, then I would've been seriously injured, most likely killed. Thank you, No. 06.

* * *

**And that's the end of that! Yes, I decided to add Homura to the flock, and make Homura female straight away because I thought it was a little weird when Homura goes through all that drama of man to woman, or whatever s/he is now in canon. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Xavier 17; True enough. It does sound a little interesting to make her both of their Sekirei. And thank you for saying that! It makes me feel good!**

**AngelofDeath666; Yeah, he certainly will need to think about his Onee-chan soon huh. Getting her away from Higa.**

**Akito the Overlord; Sounds good. If you could send me looks, personality and such of your character then I am sure I could incorporate him into the story.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I'm guessing that you are thinking about friends with benefits or something along those lines.**

**WakeArchus; Yeah, he is going to be the brains behind the operation. With him coming up with ways of using their separate powers, and using it together with his other Sekirei.**

**Guest; Thanks! But don't worry about Kuno, she will become more confident as the story goes. Matsu, pervy power! Perhaps. Maybe Makoto needs a Brain Type.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**The icy Sekirei**

Two days after my attack, I still feel a little pain. That kick, really hurt me. But I do know that Nanami-san is feeling bad about it. I've tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, yet she doesn't believe me at all. Nanami-san...I wish I was stronger for you, and for Kuno-san. I'm pathetic as an Ashikabi. I can't even just stay out of the way, when Sekirei are charging at me. But there's something I should be able to do.

Yes, even I can do something that no one else can. But what is that? What can I do for my Sekirei that no one else would be able to do? Is it, just be there for them? I can be there for them but in the end, what does that matter? If they get terminated, then what is there for me at the end? I, don't wish to lose my Sekirei. Nanami-san and Kuno-san both are good girls...

But, I have been having dreams lately. Maybe for the past 3 or so days. Its always the same. A dream about a lonely girl who is sat there, lonely and just looking at the ground. But when she sees me, she keeps saying that no one could...no one could...ugh! I can't remember what she said about no one could do something. But, I could see a very lonely girl who...ummmm, I don't know exactly what happened but...strange indeed. And the worst thing is, I can't remember the features of this girl. But it was almost like it was...she was calling...calling out to...calling...

"Nanami-san..."

"Makoto-sama...I'm so sorry. Because of me, she did this to you. Made you feel pain like this. I-I am...Makoto-sama is..."

She mumbled, with teary eyes. Whenever I try and talk to her, all she says is sorry to me. I hugged Nanami-san tightly to comfort her. To make her see that she didn't do anything wrong. She didn't do anything wrong. She did everything right. She protected me, from Toyotama. I don't expect her to take on two aliens at once. Its impossible. I couldn't do anything anyway.

"Nanami-san, don't be so silly. You are so cute sometimes. The way you just think that this is your fault. You know, it isn't your fault. Its my fault."

"No! It isn't Makoto-sama's fault! You didn't do anything!"

I smiled to myself discreetly. If she wont listen to me then she will have to listen to logic, wont she? I placed a hand on her cheek, and stroked it gently.

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Toyotama's and No. 18, Ichiya's fault!"

"Then why are you blaming yourself?"

She opened her eyes wide, and her body shook a little. She then looked at me.

"I don't know. I feel like it is my fault somehow. If I..."

Bonk!

"Oww! Makoto-sama! Don't bonk my head please!"

I rubbed her head with a smile and then kissed the top of her head in a comforting manner. Her face turned a crimson colour at my small kiss.

"Sorry. But you are doing it again. Blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. I'm fine, for the post part. Just a little sore, that's all. But what about you? You got cut by the bitch. Are you feeling well?"

"I am, Makoto-sama. Thank you for your concern. Makoto-sama, this might be forward but...can I have a...kiss? Just a little kiss if that's fine?"

I chuckled and got close to her lips with my own, just hovering around her face, breathing slowly.

"Nanami-san..."

"Makoto-sama...I love you...so much..."

"I love you..."

Even though those words came out of my mouth, I don't regret them. Before, I've never had anyone to say "I love you" too before. But saying it to Nanami-san is, right. It feels natural. It feels good. Just saying it at all makes my heart beat faster and faster. Nanami-san...

"Makoto-sama. That's the first time you've said that to me."

I blushed up a storm. Yeah, I did just say that for the first time. That's because its the first time that I can say it confidently. I can say that I love Nanami-san because she is someone who, cares about me enough to risk her life for me.

"Its because, its true. I don't know why it just came out, but I meant every word of it. The words I mean, are true. I do love Nanami-san very much. You are my Sekirei after all, and I am glad you chose me to be your Ashikabi. I might not be the best Ashikabi out there but, you chose me so I wont let you down."

I said, looking downwards. I want to try my best, but is it good enough? I don't know, but I will make sure that my best is good enough! It has to be good enough! Even if it isn't good enough now, it will be in the future! I will try my hardest to become a great Ashikabi!

"Makoto-sama is the best Ashikabi-sama. Makoto-sama is, Makoto-sama after all. So caring, loving, tender. He's everything a great Ashikabi-sama is. I wish to always be with Makoto-sama. And, even if I didn't react to Makoto-sama, I think that if I was a human, I would've fallen in love with Makoto-sama for his kind heart anyway."

Her words, brought tears to my eyes. She said something so lovely. She is so nice. I love her so much. She's always trying her best for me. The words, could be considered "Killing words" as in the way she said them, just made me feel so much love. Love, coming from her.

"Here Nanami-san, I will kiss you."

"Thank you, Makoto-sama."

I leaned in, cupped her face gingerly and captured her lips with my own. I fainted when I kissed her before, but this time, isn't the time to faint. It is a time to share our love for one another. I never thought I would find love with someone, yet I've found Nanami-san and Kuno-san also...

Our lips move in rhythm with one another's in a loving embrace. I brought her closer as her Sekirei crest let out a shine. Wings of pure blue light come out of her Sekirei crest. The spread out, and flap a little.

They are beautiful. So widespread and I'm in awe at them. But I turned my attention to Nanami-san. Nanami-sans tongue entered my mouth, exploring it carefully. I looked her in the eyes and slightly forced my own tongue into her own mouth.

We stayed in our embrace for a minute, just taking in everything in. The love we share, the comfort it brings for us. Everything. Its so warm, bright and...

"Makoto-sama..."

"Nanami-san...I think we should go downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes! We should!"

So, we stood up and started going towards the door that leads from my bedroom to the corridor. I pulled open the door but my foot got caught on something and I fell forward!

Fall! Grope!

"Mmmmm..."

I landed on something soft. I don't know what it is as my eyes are closed. Its kind of a relax of mine. I just close my eyes when something bad happens to me. I wish it away. But I can't wish this away.

But what am I on? A...body I think. But I felt something really soft in my hand, something like a marshmallow. And my head is also resting on something soft like a marshmallow...but if I am on somebody then...

I strengthened my resolve, and opened my closed eyes. When I did, I immediately blushed a little. For I am groping a beautiful girl. A beautiful light silver haired girl that has dark brown eyes that appear to have a reddish tint to them. Or that's what my perception is anyway.

She is wearing a long sleeved white T-shirt that looks a little tight on her body. The top button, casually undone. She is also wearing black skinny jeans that reach just above her ankles. A-And, she has a nice body type. She doesn't have a huge bust like Uzume-san, but she has a nicely shaped body and her bust size isn't small, its quite big. I would say around Nanami-san size maybe?

Either way, she is looking at me with a slight blush. I raised a hand to my face, and got off her body without saying a word. I don't really know who this girl is but she must...she must be Kagari-san!

"...Sorry..."

I muttered out. I didn't know what else to say so I said that. Nanami-san behind me, comes over and hugs me from behind, pressing her breasts into my back! I blushed up a storm...seriously? Each time I do things like this, I blush so immensely.

"I-It...wasn't a problem. But, you should watch where you are going."

I hung my head low and gave a small nod. Of course she would say something like that. But that voice, sounded vaguely familiar. Where have I heard that before? Meh, I guess it doesn't matter. Although it really does sound familiar...

"Y-Yes. You are right. My name is, Hidaka Makoto. Pleased to meet you."

"Aah, I see. So you are the new resident. My name is Kagari, Hidaka-san. Nice to meet you also."

I smiled upwards and stood up as did she. I stuck out my hand and went for a handshake. Seeing that, she also stuck out her hand and took it in mine, shaking it gently.

"Say, um...I know we have just met but...you sound strangely familiar to me..."

"Ehehehe! I-I do huh? W-Well, I have one of those voices I guess. Anyway, if you'll excuse me."

"Okay! I hope to speak again!"

She flashed me a smile, then she went towards the stairs, and disappeared from sight. What a nice girl. She had a nice tone and nice posture. I wish to speak with her again, and get to know her like I know Uzume-san.

Speaking of, I really should be going downstairs now, as I have to go to school soon!

* * *

...Later on, I had left for school along with Kuno-san and Nanami-san who are both holding one of my hands tightly. Breakfast was pretty uneventful, besides the fight about feeding me again. Uzume-san also teased me again, which made me nose bleed when she offered to do ecchi things with me. Yeah, my Sekirei girls didn't like that.

"Makoto-sama, after school, can we get ice cream?"

"Can we Hidaka-san!?"

Not only Nanami-san, but also Kuno-san have asked me for something. I'm happy that they have. Because until now, they have only been following my 'orders' but now they feel comfortable with just asking me about a simple thing like ice cream. Hey, its a first step and I'm glad they have taken it.

"Yes, of course we can!"

""Yay!""

Hehe, so funny these Sekirei of mine. But they are becoming more assertive and more confident with their ways. Nanami-san was always confident but she's more confident with talking to me like we are equals instead of Master/servant and Kuno-san, while not really seeing me as a Master, she has become more open with me. Being able to talk more freely, and shows less fear of things. And thanks to them, I have also grown as a person. Not much, but I've become a little less, frightened of things. And even kissing, I don't faint! Although it comes close to it, I don't actually faint...

I then suddenly stopped. That park. It has a...coldness coming from it. Even though it is a warm day, it feels like an extremely cold chill is coming from that direction.

"Makoto-sama, is something wrong?"

Nanami-san worriedly asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. But, don't you feel coldness coming from that park?"

She tilted her head, and shook it.

"Not really. It looks and feels the same as everywhere else today. What about you Kuno-chan? Can you feel anything different?"

I looked at Kuno-san, who just shakes her head rapidly.

"No! I-I don't feel anything different coming from that park!"

They both don't? I do. I feel like something is there. Something is there and wants me to go and see it...

Without realizing it, I had started walking in that direction. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to this location. Even yesterday, walking past this park made me want to go inside, but it wasn't as strong as it was today.

"Makoto-sama...you'll be late for school."

"I know. And its okay. For some reason, I feel like I have to come this way. You know, like something is pulling me this way."

We entered the park, and I by following my instincts went through the practically deserted park. I didn't expect it to be populated anyway. But why am I being pulled this way? Why does it feel like I have to come this way...?

Five minutes. We walked for that amount of time. I was almost like in a trance, just following the feeling that has been pulling me here until now. I, almost need to come this way and...

"Ah..."

I stopped. I stopped when I heard a noise. I looked in the direction of the noise, and saw that a girl, is sat on a bench. A girl that has short light brown hair and she is wearing what appears to be a doctors coat that...has blood on it! S-She...what happened to her?

"Makoto-sama..."

"Hidaka-san..."

"Lets go!"

They nodded, and rushed over. Getting in front of her, she looks at me, with a completely blank expression. But, seeing her face now, there's no denying it. This scene is exactly like the one from my dreams. The girl, of my dreams so to speak.

"H-Hello there..."

"Ah...are you an Ashikabi...?"

I nodded at her. But then I noticed on her forehead. There's like a tattoo there. If I remember correctly, then this tattoo looks exactly like a Sekirei crest. But, this one is different. Its on her forehead. Nanami-sans and Kuno-sans are not on the forehead, rather at the back of their bodies. Why is hers so different?

"I am..."

"Ah...I see. These girls...must be your Sekirei's. It must be nice...being wanted."

I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner.

"What do you mean? Aren't you wanted?"

"Ah...no. I am...a scraped product. I'm broken...never to be wanted. No one needs me...no one wants me."

"Why, are you broken? I don't understand."

With a slight pause, the girl lifts up her hand, and points to her Sekirei crest on her forehead. That means she's broken? I don't understand. Why would that mean she is broken?

"Ah...this means I can't be winged...by an Ashikabi. I...can't be of use to anyone. My...adjustments went wrong and...this happened..."

She thinks that because she can't be winged, she isn't wanted? But, adjustments? What does that mean? Something went wrong in her...adjustments, whatever that is, and now she can't be winged? Someone has done this to her?

Has, Minaka done something to make her feel like this? How cruel. If he has, then he is quite disgusting indeed. Making her think that she isn't wanted because she can't be winged. But I don't know her name...I will rectify that right now.

"...Whats your name?"

"Ah...Akitsu."

"Akitsu-san, its a pretty name for someone so pretty. But, I dreamed about you. That might sound a little weird but I've had dreams about you before. I, felt how lonely you felt with my own soul. Ehehe, maybe that's a little weird to say but, that's what I felt."

Akitsu-san here lifts up her head, and looks at me with complete shock. Did I say something weird? Even Nanami-san and Kuno-san have shocked expressions.

"Makoto-sama, you dreamed about...Akitsu-san here?"

"I did. Is that strange?"

"Very. Usually, when an Ashikabi dreams about a Sekirei, it means that a bond is forming, or so I hear. But Akitsu-san said that she is broken, and I've heard rumours that a Sekirei with a crest on her head can't be winged, yet you are having dreams about Akitsu-san here. So, is it possible that you can wing Akitsu-san here...?"

Possible? Is it possible? I don't know.

"Ah...you really dreamed about me?"

"I-I did yes. I couldn't remember your face until seeing you. But now seeing you, its undeniable. Akitsu-san..."

"Heh! This is strange. A 12 year old with a strong Sekirei like her. How foolish."

A voice from behind me. A pompous voice at that. So I turned behind me to, see a boy around my age. He's dressed all in white. I get the rich kid thing from him. Never worked a day in his life, from the looks of his posture. Behind him, are several women. But, what is he doing here?

"Did you just call me 12, boy?"

"Isn't that what you are?"

"No...I am older than that. But, what are you doing here?"

I agitatedly spoke to him. He sneered at me then moved a little closer.

"That one, is mine. She's going to be added to my collection."

Collection? Why put it like that? They aren't collective items. They are people!

"Excuse me, but why did you just refer to her, as something to collect?"

"That's what Sekirei's are for, you know? Don't you even know. The more Sekirei's you have the better. That's why, I will be taking that one with me, or I will take her by force."

"F-Force? You wont take anyone by force! If she wanted to go with you, then that would be a different thing, but I will never allow you to forcibly take her away like that."

He waved his hands, and those girls from the shadows all start coming forward. Ehehe, I am a little frightened now. If I'm right, then he's an Ashikabi and they are his Sekirei. He has, I count at least 5 but maybe more. And I have two...yeah, this isn't a fair fight at all.

Nanami-san and Kuno-san, on shaky legs, get into defensive positions. Even though Kuno-san has admitted that she can't really fight that well, she is trying her best for me also. W-Well, I will also!

I got in front of Akitsu-san and spread out my arms wide, as if to say that he isn't crossing this line. If Akitsu-san wished to go with him, then I don't have any rights in this, but he can't just take her by force.

"Hehe, even trying to defend her now."

"I will when you are like that! You can't make people do as you wish!"

I then turned to Akitsu-san.

"D-Do you want to go with him? Or, do you want to stay here, with me? Or to go out on your own? Either of the last two will be enough for me to defend you."

Akitsu-san gripped her chest, as a dark red coloured crept its way onto her face. Her face is neutral like always, but she is...if I am not mistaken, she is blushing?

* * *

**Akitsu P.O.V**

What is, this feeling? Heat? In my chest, I feel hot. This boy, is defending someone worthless like me. Why? Why would he care about me? I, don't understand this boy. He is outmatched. The other one has more Sekirei, yet he doesn't move.

This boy. He dreamed about me. He, wants me to choose where I go. If I go with him, will he...make me, his wife? Like his other Sekirei are, I also want to find a loving husband but as I am, it isn't possible...but he dreamed about me. What does this mean?

My heart beats fast in my chest, my eyes flutter in wonder. This boys gaze, is that of a loving caring one. The other boys, his gaze is the opposite. He, wants to add me to his...collection.

Can it be...this boy. This boy who defends me is...someone who can be called my...can he really be my...Ashikabi-sama?

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Even outnumbered, you wont move! You clearly are stupid!"

"Even outnumbered, I wont let you touch her. She is a person, not a thing. You can't treat her as a thing! I wont allow you to continue on!"

He laughs at me, as if he has heard a very funny joke. However, I don't think its funny, that he is laughing. This boy, I can tell that he just wants them for his own. He doesn't care about their feelings. I bet he has even winged Sekirei by force.

"Heee, by the way, my name is Mikogami Hayato. What's your name peasant?"

"Peasant? If I'm a peasant then you must be below that. For the record, my name is Hidaka Makoto and I will not allow you to pass!"

"That's right! As Makoto-sama's Sekirei, we believe in him and we will defend Akitsu-san also!"

"Y-Yes! We will also defend Akitsu-san!"

Even my Sekirei's are rallying around me. But, is it enough? I don't care! I wont lose my Sekirei! I wont let this person take Akitsu-san! He doesn't have the right! But Mikogami-san just sneers at me.

"Well, your loss, my gain."

As he was about to do something, a wall of ice appears in front of me and the Sekirei girls of mine! I-Ice? Where did it come from? As I pondered this, I felt a cool hand on my own hand. I turn to see a tearful face of Akitsu-san!

"You...you wont...abandon me?"

"N-No. I couldn't ever abandon someone. Akitsu-san..."

Akitsu-san gains teary eyes as she speaks to me with a sad expression.

"I-I've always wanted to...I've always wanted to get winged. B-But this crest means that I couldn't yet...you dreamed about someone like me. You...defend me when you have only just met me...but..."

From Akitsu-sans eyes flow heavy tears as she grips onto my arm with a completely red flustered face.

"...I've always told myself since I have this, I didn't have the right to marry anyone. I-I...want to be winged...like every Sekirei...I only want to be...I want to marry you! This feeling in my chest...the heat I'm feeling all over my body. I thought my body was ice, yet you've warmed my body, and my heart. I never thought I would feel it...I always wanted to be like other Sekirei...to marry!"

"Makoto-sama...Akitsu-san..."

"Hidaka-san and Akitsu-san..."

My Sekirei from beside me, also cry! E-Even I'm crying. Seeing the desperation on Akitsu-sans face. The urgency. The face that just wants to be wanted. I can relate, even if only a little.

"Akitsu-san. I don't know if it will work, but if you want me to become your, Ashikabi then, I would be honoured. You...have been through so much because of this crest. And even if it doesn't work, I will still keep you safe."

"What...is your name...?"

"My name is Hidaka Makoto, Akitsu-san."

Akitsu-san gives me a little nod as she comes a little closer to me.

"Hidaka Makoto...Master...I want to become Masters Sekirei and wife."

"Y-Yes, let us get...married."

I see the jealous eyes of Nanami-san and Kuno-san as I said that. Akitsu-san...it means so much to her. I don't want her to feel sad and lonely again.

"Thank you...Master."

I smiled, trying to hold back tears of sadness. Her whole, being screams wanting acceptance. I've never seen it so strong before. Nanami-san and Kuno-san both wanted me to accept them, but it was never this strong. Maybe its because, Akitsu-san thought she couldn't be winged.

I cupped her face, and brought my lips, closer to hers. Mikogami-san, is trying to get through the ice wall, but hasn't been able to. I pushed forward, and eventually our lips came together!

But...nothing is happening. The Sekirei crest isn't glowing or anything. Akitsu-san, seeing that nothing is happening starts crying. There's nothing happening. Why did I dream about her then? If I wasn't meant to be her Ashikabi then why did I have dreams about her? How was I drawn to this place?

I wanted to also help Akitsu-san...I just wanted her to feel accepted. Am I really so useless that I can't even make someone happy...? I'm so sorry Akitsu-san. I-I tried to do something for you but I...

Shine!

Eh...the Sekirei crest! I-Its changing! W-What...a delay? Something strange is happening. Her Sekirei crest is...her Sekirei crest is...vanishing. Its vanishing from her forehead in a brilliant light! W-Whats going to happen now!?

The Sekirei crest completely vanishes from her forehead, as I see something strange. On her back, there's a glow. I feel like something is going to happen. The Sekirei crest from her forehead must've gone to her back!

The glowing on her back, then shoots something out. Wings! Wings that have a icy look to them. They spread out, flap and then, its starts to snow. The snow, is so cold yet, so warming. It warms my heart, as it hits my skin.

"H-He made an unwingable wingable! How did he do that!?"

Mikogami-san complained but I didn't care. Akitsu-san...she is...she has become...winged...she broke the kiss, as happy tears roll down her face.

"I am Sekirei No. 07 Akitsu, at your service Master."

"A-A single number..."

"Hidaka-san has winged the unwingable..."

Both of my Sekirei seem shocked. I'm not shocked. If what Nanami-san said is true, then since I had those dreams, it means that she was meant to become my Sekirei and I was meant to become her Sekirei. We were meant for one another as I was for my other Sekirei.

"Akitsu-san..."

I smiled happily as Akitsu-san has a certain glow to her. Like, she has finally become whole. Even if it didn't work, I would've stayed by her side, to keep her safe. She then turned her attention to Mikogami-san who flinched.

"I have a Master now. I suggest you leave before I become serious."

Upon her threat, Mikogami-san screamed and ran away with his Sekirei as he complains about me being someone who stole his precious Sekirei away. I don't care what he thinks.

"Akitsu-san. I-I am so happy for you! Don't worry, we'll always be together now. Me, you, Nanami-san and Kuno-san. Together, forever."

Akitsu-san smiles, but then her face goes stoic as...her lab coat falls off! S-She...naked! F-Female naked! B-Brain can't process! Akitsu-sans naked form is...

"Master? Is something...wrong?"

My lip quivered as I looked her over...I then covered my mouth as blood spurted from my nose, I then passed out! Akitsu-sans naked form...burned into my memory...

* * *

**Homura P.O.V**

In the living room, a strange occurrence has occurred. Hidaka-san, has brought someone home. But as for the person herself. I know her. She is the discarded number. But what is she doing here? Has she chosen to follow Hidaka-san?

"Who's this, Hidaka-san?"

"Aah, this is Akitsu-san Miya-san. She is...this girl is, someone important to me. She, is Akitsu-san after all! Ehehehe, we are connected! Like..."

"I...am his wife."

No way...I can't see it. Her Sekirei crest. It isn't on her forehead. It was there before. But now, it isn't there. Where has it gone? D-Don't tell me that Hidaka-san, has actually, winged the unwingable Sekirei?

"Ara, wife? My, Hidaka-san has married a girl. What will Nanami and Kuno think about this hohohoho~?"

Miya, as ever is scary. But something even scary has come to Izumo Inn. Hidaka Makoto-san, the Ashikabi who winged a discarded number. I will have to inform Takami-san about this.

"Miya...that's scary."

"Oh, Kagari? I'm not scary. I'm just a simple housewife fufufu~"

P-Please don't scare me. Its really creepy. But then, Hidaka-san pointed his finger at me with a look of realization on his face...

"Is something wrong, Hidaka-san?"

He shook his head, then smiles brightly at me! I-I thought that was kind of cute.

"You are No. 06!"

S-Shit! Has he figured me out!? H-How the hell!? I-I have clearly underestimated him! Just from my voice...I made sure not to be seen that time so, from just my voice, he has discovered my identity!

"Wait...Kagari-san...nah. You couldn't be No. 06, right? As far as I know you can't...ehehe, never mind~"

I face faulted at him as Miya laughed to herself. I'm just glad Uzume isn't here. She would've teased me about this. He's either incredibly lucky and guessed, or he actually knows and is just...suppressing it or just laughing off the notion but either way, I'm going to have to keep my eye on this Ashikabi.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! Yes, I made Akitsu get winged. But there is a purpose besides just winging her. It is also to get Takami involved with Makoto also, by studying him and eventually, loving him. And I always felt for poor Akitsu so I like it when she gets winged. Well, until next chapter!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, could happen. A pecking order huh. Well, I haven't thought about it. I will most likely make it all equal. And thank you! I try my best!**

**AngelofDeath666; Yup! He winged Akitsu! And yeah, I guess he could be considered the Ashikabi of the North. And yeah, he's made enemies of those two alright, although he doesn't know about Higa yet. And yeah, there is going to be a big plan to rescue Chiho from the hospital, but not yet.**

**Akito the Overlord; Cool character! Yume, well if you want her with him then I don't have any problems. It isn't like this is going to follow canon all the way so, why not. And since his age, I will make him a senpai at Makoto's school and will introduce him at the next opportunity.**

**Anime PJ; That's what I was aiming for!**

**WakeArchus; Yup! He guess Kagari alright! Well, they are the same. Either way, when Makoto finds out the name Homura, that's the one he will be using. And thank you!**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Takami, the Shotacon**

**Homura P.O.V**

"W-What did you say?"

"I said that he winged an unwingable Sekirei by the name of Akitsu."

Takami-san gives me a disbelieving look. Hey, its the truth. Even I didn't want to believe it but he did, and now that Sekirei lives at Izumo Inn with...him and the other two. Three Sekirei. That boy, has three Sekirei now.

And right now, I am telling Takami-san about what happened. I called her and she arranged to meet me in a limo no less. I wouldn't expect anything different from Takami-san.

"Akitsu. She is the former No. 07. But now, she has been winged. She was deemed unwingable therefore useless to Minaka. But this boy, has made this scrapped number into emergence. Homura, what's so different about this boy?"

Different about him? He's kind of cute with his ways of...ehehe, never mind.

"As far as I know, nothing. He is an average boy, who goes to a school like most children his age. I heard from Miya that his parents died years ago and his sister is hospitalised. And he currently works at a restaurant, part time I imagine due to attending school."

Takami-san raises a hand to her face, and lets out a deep sigh.

"Clearly, something must be different. When Minaka finds out about this, he'll want to study the boy closely. So, tell me, what's this boy like?"

"He is intelligent, observant and figured me out with the simple few phases from me."

That's what I feel anyway. He did. He wouldn't of said anything if he didn't even have a guess about it. Otherwise, he's just completely random and said that to be just random. But I believe that its a little more than that.

"Explain."

"Right. A short time ago, No. 18 attacked him while No. 16 was fighting his Sekirei, No. 78 Nanami. But as he was about to get attacked, I used my power to save him. I spoke some words to No. 18 and then they fled. Then, we met just the other day and within the day, he guessed that I am No. 06."

Takami-san narrows her eyes at me. I was shocked also. If he can tell my voice from only hearing it once while in a death battle, then he is quite observant indeed. And intelligent, according to Matsu.

"From hearing your voice, once? He guess your identity?"

I nodded at her, but then shook my head.

"What he did was point at me and said "You are No. 06!" but then he laughed off the notion. Either he doesn't want me to know, or he is second guessing himself. Either way, he might've figured me out from the sound of my voice."

"I...see. Homura."

"Yes?"

"You need to keep your eye on this boy. Clearly, he is something different. To wing an unwingable Sekirei is, very strange indeed. So, remind me, how many Sekirei does he have?"

"He has No. 07 Akitsu, No. 78 Nanami and No. 95 Kuno. Three so far. I don't know how many he will have but he has three thus far."

I listed them off with my fingers. Counting my fingers, she simply nodded with a content face.

"Hmmm, three Sekirei and including a single number. He serious is rising in power as an Ashikabi. So what is his name? And what does he look like?"

I anticipated this. So I got out a...picture and showed it her. She took the picture from me as I told her his name.

"His name is Hidaka Makoto-san. He's quite a nice boy, even if a little shy."

She studied the picture, then looks at me with emotionlessly eyes. W-Whats with the eyes!? I-Its kind of creepy!

"Homura."

"W-What?"

"This picture is...Homura. I need to ask, why is this picture of him in the bath?"

I covered my mouth and looked away. I couldn't look at it for obvious reasons. It wouldn't be proper to do such things. And I wouldn't ever do things like taking pictures of people bathing.

"Because Matsu took the picture for me. I couldn't do it without being suspicious. I said not to get a lewd picture but she did it anyway and now...well, that's the final produce of asking Matsu for anything."

"Homura."

She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, almost in a comforting manner while speaking in a displeased tone.

"W-Whats wrong?"

"Its okay."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Whats okay?"

"There's help out there for you. Just admit to me that you have a problem."

What is she on about now? Me, a problem? I have a problem with someone now? Erm...I don't know what she is talking about. She thinks I have a problem with...someone? Or I am a problem?

"What do you mean, Takami-san?"

She showed me the picture again, I blushed a little. He, isn't that bad to look at, but unlike most I know *cough* Matsu *cough* I wouldn't look at someone naked without permission.

"This boy, is 12 years old Homura. Even if his thing is...big, he still is 12 years old Homura. What this is, is basically child pornography. Its illegal to take naked pictures of minors Homura. Even using Matsu to do it and walk with it around is very bad. I believe that you need some help, Homura."

"W-What!? I-I didn't...!"

S-She isn't t-thinking that I am...

"Homura, its alright. I can get you help, if you let me. We can cure you of your pedophilia."

"B-But...!"

She raised a hand to my cheek and patted it slowly, in an affectionate manner. Almost in a comforting way.

"Its okay. I will get you all the help you need."

She believes that I am a pedophile! She actually believes that I am a pedophile! Uwah! I'm not a pedophile!

"Homura. I'm going to ask you a serious question and I want a truthful answer if you would?"

I nodded, with tears stinging my eyes.

"Homura, are you a pedophile interested in 12 year old boys?"

I've had enough of this! I am not what she thinks I am! I am not a PEDOPHILE! I'M NOT ONE!

"HE'S 16 YEARS OLD! HE'S OF LEGAL AGE EVEN IF I WAS INTERESTED WHICH I'M NOT! I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE TAKAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

I made an outburst. She looked at me with suspicious eyes. But then looked at the picture, with a slight blush, then looked at me with those same eyes as before.

"Don't you lie to me and take away the dream!"

Dream? What dream? I sighed to myself.

"What dream?"

She sighed at me with a clearly annoyed tone.

"...Never mind. But, he's really 16 years old?"

"Yes. He is 16 years old, or that's what Miya told me."

She looked out the car window, where we happen to be and releases a small breath.

"So he's 16 years old huh...damn, he's like the King of Shota's with that perfect cuteness they seem to have..."

She drools a little and mumbles incoherent things to herself...ehehe, creepy or what.

"Takami-san?"

She snaps out of her delusions and looks at me.

"No, its nothing. I was just thinking about how he winged No. 07."

Yeah, sure you were. And you call me a pedophile. That hungry look in your eyes tells me that something more is going on than meets the eye.

"So, what should I do?"

She goes back to studying the picture again. Ugh, Takami-san, please just...I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me again with a red tint to her cheeks.

"Takami-san, what should I do regarding Hidaka-san?"

"Oh...just keep an eye on them. Make sure that she is truly winged. From what you've said that, she is winged but lets make sure that her power isn't going to go out of control."

"But, wont Minaka already know if she has been winged?"

"Most likely yes. But, he's already done enough damage to everyone. You said he's lost his parents and his sister is hospitalised?"

I nodded. That's what Miya told me and she doesn't have a reason to lie about things like that.

"That's what Miya tells me."

"Then...Minaka can leave him alone. Even if he has some weird powers as an Ashikabi, Minaka isn't going to exploit that. I will make sure of it."

She's really determined huh. W-Well, that's also a good thing, I guess? As long as she doesn't go super Shotacon then I think he'll be fine. Maybe...I should've said that he is actually 12 so to save him from Takami-sans advances.

"Anyway, you best be getting back."

"Y-Yes, I promised Miya I would be home for dinner."

She nodded and told the driver to take me home, to Izumo Inn. Miya will kill me if I'm late for dinner when I promised to be back.

But then I noticed that Takami-san has a hold of that picture. I reached out my hand to take the picture so I can burn it before anyone knows that it existed besides me, Matsu and Takami-san. But when I was about to take the picture back from her, but she puts it in her pocket.

"I'll keep a hold of this for now."

"Why?"

"Don't question my methods Homura. This is for...research."

Yeah, how to sleep with a Shota. Isn't that also why you want to keep the picture, Takami-san? I wonder, if I said that, would she agree or be angry at me? Either way, its pretty shocking the quickness her attitude changed when I said his age.

"Okay...if you say so."

For the rest of the ride, Takami-san said some rather strange things to herself. She is a strange woman indeed.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its been several days since I became Akitsu-sans Ashikabi. According to her, she said that it would be impossible for her to be winged, but I winged her. Does that make me the impossible possible guy? Either way, I winged her and now, she doesn't have to worry about being alone again.

She was alone, yet I was able to help her. I would've done it either way. Even if she was another's Sekirei. I will help anyone that needs help. No matter who it is, I will help that person as long as they have good intentions. Akitsu-san, Nanami-san, and Kuno-san. These three people are very important to me now. And Onee-chan is...she is very important to me now also. She has always been important to me. My only family. She is someone I love so much.

But, as for Akitsu-sans choice of clothing. Well, it is very...revealing. We went shopping the other day, and that's what she picked out. It even has chains. For someone like me, still in the developmental stage of life, I'm still adjusting to seeing it everyday. Everyday, I'm woken up to three girls, sometimes four in the form of Uzume-san, clinging to me for dear life.

I can understand my Sekirei's but I don't know why Uzume-san does it. Maybe to just see my reaction...? She seems to like to tease me. I don't know why she does it, unless she gets fun out of it. Yeah, its got to be the fun aspect of it, hasn't it?

But speaking of fun, someone else has fun with me. Yukari-san. She keeps sending me weird messages, and wants me to meet up with her. I am a little wary about that. I mean, the last time I met with this girl, she jumped me, screamed about being the pedobear and then ran away, then came back and put her number in my phone after I had explained my true age. What would happen if I meet her again...?

"Ah...Master."

"Akitsu-san...good morning."

I brushed some hair out of her face, and smiled sweetly. Akitsu-san in the morning is cute after all~ She moved up my body, and laid her head on my chest, happily snuggling in, but doesn't show it on her face. I can however feel it through our bond. I can feel her bond strongly.

"...Uuuu...Hidaka-san..."

Kuno-san mumbled in her sleep, as I see Nanami-san lifting her head off my chest, looks me in the eyes, then puts her head back on my chest lovingly, comfortingly. Hehe, I could die happy right now. Just having these three girls cuddling me is perfect. Uzume-san isn't in here today. She is relaxing in her room I guess.

"Makoto-sama, its another school day today~"

"I-It certainly is."

"Heeee, I guess we should be getting up soon. But...uu, I don't want to. Makoto-sama, can we not stay in bed?"

That's very tempting. Staying in bed with these three wouldn't be so bad.

"Ah...I'm for that also."

A-Akitsu-san wants to stay in bed also! W-Well, I wish we could but I have to go to school soon.

"See, Makoto-sama? Me, Akitsu-chan and most likely Kuno-chan there would be for it also. So, why don't we just stay in bed with one another? We could cuddle one another, hug one another, kiss one another..."

Open!

"Eep!"

Nanami-san let out a cute sound as my door was violently opened. The woman standing there is the grim reaper of Izumo Inn! She is Asama Miya-san! The Devil incarnate! Ehehe, just kidding, I think. I don't believe she is the Devil but she could be considered close to it, I think.

"Nanami, did I hear right how you wanted to make Hidaka-san skip school?"

"W-Well..."

"Nanami. School at Hidaka-sans age is important, you know? Even if it isn't mandatory, if you wish to have a future, then he has to attend school."

That sounded so dark! If you wish to have a future! Is she threatening to cut Nanami-sans future short!? Nanami-san lifts her hand to her face, and sobs to herself quietly! I-I think I would be the same if I was her! S-She saying things like that!? I-I am frightened of Miya-san right now!

"I-I'm sorry Miya-sama!"

S-Sama!? M-Miya-sama now!? Miya-san raises her hand to her mouth, and lets out the darkest chuckle I've ever heard. Seriously. That sucker was evil. Even I don't know how to respond to something like that. I petted Nanami-sans head, but that seemed to make her even more sad.

"Uwah...Makoto-sama, I'll never suggest us sleeping in ever again."

Ooh great! She's broken Nanami-san! Nanami-san stands up, goes over to Miya-san, bows her head, then falls to the floor unconscious! W-Why can this woman knock out my Sekirei so easily!?

"Ooh dear. Nanami has fainted again. Hoho~ I guess she was a little too tired to stand~ Oh, breakfast is ready~"

Miya-san, while whistling left the room. I looked at Nanami-san to see her talking in her sleep about Miya-san coming after her. Geez Miya-san, please don't try and kill my Sekirei in the morning times!

"Ah...Nanami has fainted again Master."

"Akitsu-san, you know you don't have to call me Master, right?"

That's what I tell her a lot, but she just shakes her head with a blank expression on her face. Her usual look. Sometimes she shows emotions but sometimes she doesn't. Its...erm, complicated at best. At worst, I don't know. Its Akitsu-san after all, so I don't care what she is like, as long as she is happy with me.

"Ah...but I must Master. Master...winged me. The unwingable. Master is...going to be the best...Master. He is...Master after all. I...love Master very much. He is my...husband after all."

Yeah, her husband. I find it weird that a kiss means we are married by Sekirei terms, but if that's their way then who am I to say no? Its...a Sekirei thing. And I respect that Sekirei thing. Although I don't agree with Minaka's way of handling things. Making Akitsu-san like that, and making Sekirei's think that they are servants. Its just wrong, in so many ways.

"I-I know. I'm g-glad Akitsu-san chose me as a Ashikabi...I'm glad I was able to wing you."

I said with a smile. I am glad I could wing her. She deserved that much. Akitsu-san snuggles up to me, as Kuno-san opens her eyes. She looks at Nanami-san, then looks at me with a timid smile.

"Ah...me too."

Kuno-san then moves up my body and hugs me around my neck.

"Hidaka-san! G-Good morning!"

I smiled a little at her. But then I stood up.

"Uuu, I have to get ready for school now~ Nanami-san, its time to wake up~"

She stirs but doesn't wake up. W-Well, I guess she will wake up soon. She did become scared of Miya-san after all. Even I am scared of Miya-san. I sighed to myself, and went to get my clothes on for the day as did the other girls minus Nanami-san who's passed out. I'm sure she will wake up soon enough.

Once getting dressed, I headed downstairs with Akitsu-san and Kuno-san. Nanami-san is...indisposed at the moment. Getting downstairs, I see Kagari-san so I greeted her.

"Good morning Kagari-san!"

Seeing me, she also greeted back.

"Good morning. Say, do you mind if I ask you something?"

I simply shook my head. I wonder what she wants to ask?

"Your age, is 16 isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"It is. Why do you ask?"

"A...Ah, no reason. I was just curious, that's all."

"I-I see. Is there anything else you want to know? If you do, don't be hesitant to ask about it."

"Hmmm, I don't have any for now. But if I do, I'll let you know."

"Kay!"

With a small giggle, she left to go upstairs. Hmmm, I still think that her voice is similar to No. 06's voice. I remember the voice well, and her voice matches that of No. 06's within a marginal error of 0.8 percent. W-Well, I'm sure that if she is No. 06 then she will tell me sooner or later. And if she isn't, then it doesn't matter. We are still friends as we both live at Izumo Inn!

* * *

...Sometime later, I am heading to school with my usual entourage. It hasn't been that much time since this mornings...well, this morning. But it certainly was interesting to see Nanami-san faint again. I've never seen her so frightened. But now, I am a little freaked of the looks people are giving us.

That's because, Nanami-san, Kuno-san and Akitsu-san are all clinging to me tightly. Holding onto whatever part of my body that they can hold onto. And everyone who I pass gives us strange looks. I-I'm not that bothered about it, but I am annoyed by how they keep looking at us.

"Aah, what a lovely day~"

I practically sang out. It is a lovely day. And we continued towards the school, talking like normal. Still, I wish Akitsu-san wore something...less revealing. For me, its nice but for other people, its bad. Like all the hormonal boys around here for one. They just stare at her chest, but that's also true for my other two Sekirei.

Once getting to school, I split off from my Sekirei, who go and do what they want. They walk me to school, then they go and do whatever they want around the town, but come back later after school. Ehehe, once Toyotama leaves me alone, along with Ichiya then they wont have to walk me to school.

"Look, its shorty!"

"Midget!"

People from various classes say to me as I walk to my class. I've pretty much blocked it out. Its been pretty much like that since, I can remember. I don't care anymore. I'm past the point of caring. And it isn't like its everyone that does it. Just some Neanderthals.

I make it to my class and sit in my usual seat which is the one at the back, and in the left hand corner. There's one seat that's filled in front of me, but there's another one that's vacant to my right. There used to be someone who sat there, but I heard that he transferred out of the school due to...various problems. I don't know the full story and it isn't my place to snoop.

Just another day at school...I wish my Sekirei could come to school with me. But they look a little too hold for my year. Nanami-san could pass for a third year maybe and Kuno-san could pass for a second year. But Akitsu-san looks like a fully mature woman. And I don't see her as the sensei type hehe. Its just so...boring in school.

It really isn't a challenge at all. I pass all my tests easily, do my assignments easily. But, I just don't have any friends in school. But...I'm fine with that as I have Sekirei's, I don't have to be alone again...

"Alright class. Sit down, we have a new student joining our class."

A new student? This late in the school year? A transfer student? Meh, I don't have to worry about it anyway. Everyone in the class sits down and faces the front of the room.

"Alright, you may come in now."

The sensei spoke. Then, someone comes into the classroom. The figure is that of a girl that is around my age. She has short purple hair that has a small magenta bow on the front of her head, and brown eyes. She is wearing the normal school uniform, female version, which consists of a upper thigh length checkered skirt that consists of blue and black. A white shirt and the checkered tie of the same colour as the skirt.

The girl is quite cute actually. All the guys in the class seem to be whistling at the new girl, but she doesn't seem to be interested. The girl curtseys to the rest of the class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Oriha. Pleased to make your acquaintances."

She spoke, in a sing-song voice and an upbeat tone. Of course, all the boys look on in pervy ways as the girls look a little jealous. I guess I would be too if I was them. She's very cute indeed.

"My, so polite. Now to find you a seat..."

The sensei's eyes scan the room, looking for a seat for the new student. But, the new student, I think she said her name was Oriha-san, points at something. She points at the back of the class. No, she is pointing to the seat next to me.

"Hey, sensei. Can I sit there?"

"Y-Yes, I don't see the problem."

"Awesome!"

The girl skips down the row of chairs and desks to her seat. But, she then turns to me with a small cute smile on her face.

"Hehe, I think we'll get along well, from now on~"

"Eh?"

She then mumbles something at me but I didn't get it. She then sat down and proceeded to stare at me with intense eyes...eh? W-Whats with that creep stare? Erm...I think something strange is about to happen but...what?

* * *

**And, I will leave it there! I suppose it could be considered a little of a cliffhanger. And Takami has become...intrigued by Makoto! Well, until next chapter!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; He certainly is~!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Really into dark things huh~?**

**Fuddler; Yeah, to be honest, I'm up in the air about it for now. I was going to originally, but I don't know. But the remaining of Minato's Sekirei...well, I wouldn't know what to do with them if Minato isn't in the story. And thank you! I will!**

**Akabara-sama; Ah, thank you very much! And I'm glad it makes your day.**

**WakeArchus; Yup! He has to watch out now~ Takami is after him~ And that's Miya for ya~ And thank you!**

**Well, with that...on with the story!**

* * *

**Homura's reaction**

**Homura P.O.V**

I've been called by someone that I know very well. Takami-san has requested that we meet up again. But the strange thing is, she wants something from me. Or more like, she wanted me to acquire something for her. Even though I find it a little strange, I got it her anyway and right now, we are sat in the usual limo with her looking at me with anticipating eyes.

"Homura, did you acquire the items for me?"

I nodded with a wary look on my face. I'm still a little unsure if I should give her these items. Its a little...personal if I do say so myself. I mean, more pictures of him...of Hidaka-san. She asked me, a few days ago to get more images of Hidaka-san so, I asked Matsu and she did it, for a price. The price was...well, I would rather not talk about it. But I don't know why exactly Takami-san wishes for me to acquire these images. I can only take a guess, and I'm not sure I would be right.

"I did, but Takami-san. I don't think I should give it to you."

She raises an eyebrow at me. She shouldn't do that because its kind of creepy if I do say so myself.

"Homura, explain yourself."

Why does she say it like that!? With such venom. Is it really so important that she gets these items!?

"Takami-san, these images are a little unhealthy to have."

"Why? I need them Homura for my research. At least I didn't ask you to acquire DNA or anything so invasive."

If she did, I would've questioned her sanity. She, shouldn't ask about things or even talk about it. And if the DNA is something I am thinking of then, Takami-san needs a little help.

"True, but Takami-san. You've been acting a little strangely since you first saw a picture of Hidaka-san."

She waved me off with a unfocused expression on her face.

"Its nothing to concern yourself with Homura. I am merely trying to figure out why he was able to wing the former discarded number. It isn't like there's another reason."

She said with twitching eyebrows and a twitching upper body also. Yeah, there's nothing wrong with you at all. You are purely in it for the scientific aspect. It hasn't gotten anything to do with anything else.

"Homura, just give me the images and no one will get hurt."

Why did that sound so threatening right now!? I-I'm a little scared now!

"Takami-san..."

She held out her hand and made a grabbing motion. I, don't think I should give her the images. I'm afraid on what she is doing with it. I got the...indecent images out of my pocket (which I haven't looked at...okay maybe a peak but don't judge me) and was about to present them to Takami-san, that's when I noticed her drooling a little bit.

"Takami-san, is something wrong?"

She shook her head with blank eyes! W-Why does she have those kind of eyes!?

"No, just give me the images."

I don't want to now! She has a strange look in her eyes and it is scaring me very much right now!

"Takami-san, I don't think you should have them."

"But I need them!"

She snapped at me, so I jumped back in surprise! I didn't expect her to do something like that. She raised a hand to her face, and lets out a deep calming breath.

"Homura, listen to me. I need these images so I can study this boys body...study this boy so I can find out about what's happening, and why he was able to wing No. 07. Don't you find it a little odd that he did that."

I must admit that I do, and sometimes whenever I see him, I feel hot all over my body. I, can't be reacting to him right? I can't be reacting to that boy, can I? I don't understand why...no, maybe I don't want to believe I am.

There's nothing wrong with him. He seems to be nice enough and he looks after the Sekirei he has, but I never thought that I would react to a high schooler that looks like a 12 year. But he is cute...

"I do but Takami-san..."

"Homura, just give me the images."

With a cry, I handed the images over to her. Her eyes immediately brighten up like a thousand suns. She looks at the images with contentment. The look of someone who has found the answer in life. Is, this Takami-sans answer in life?

"Ooh yeah baby..."

Ooh no baby! That's weird Takami-san! I looked at Takami-san who seems to be in a trance like state.

"Alright Homura, since this is good for now, I shall drop you off at Izumo Inn. And if you happen to know his likes, dislikes and such then I am all ears."

I chuckled nervously as she told the driver to take us to Izumo Inn. That's good actually, Miya should be doing breakfast right about now.

"Well, I don't know much about him. I know that he has an obsession with anime, and that's only because I saw him watch it for 7 straight hours the other day."

Yeah, that was very creepy. He didn't even blink, or if he did then I didn't see it. It was kind of fascinating though, even if creepy. And somehow, he got Miya watching anime as well and they...enjoyed it together. I was just content with watching them watch it together. Its the first time I've seen Miya open up to someone like that in a long time. And, I think that he has turned Miya into an otaku.

"Anime huh. Yes, Yukari also likes that. Maybe, I could ask her about what anime is in right now."

"Ehehe, Takami-san. Even if you did, your daughters opinions might be different to Hidaka-sans opinions. Because, everyone is different after all. And the types of anime they watch might be different..."

I then thought. She's going to make me find out about the types of anime he watches, isn't she? I can see the look in her eyes.

"Homura, I have a task for you."

Of course you do. I cried to myself as Takami-san handed me a notepad and pen?

"Whats this for?"

"Record down what anime he watches and give me the names the next time we see one another."

I knew it! I knew she would make me do it! I nodded in her direction with a small sigh.

"I, surely will Takami-san."

"Good Homura."

And like that, the rest of the journey consisted of me and Takami-san talking about her latest obsession...I mean the Ashikabi who winged No. 07. But after returning to Izumo Inn, I headed inside straight away.

"Oh, Kagari. What a pleasant surprise. Are you joining us for breakfast?"

The kind, yet scary landlady came to the doorway and said.

"Y-Yes, I don't have work this morning."

"Oh, what a surprise. Has something good happened?"

I tilted my head to the side in a wondering look.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagari...or rather Homura. I've...seen how your face flushes when in Hidaka-sans presence. The way you look at Hidaka-sans Sekirei with envious eyes. Its clear as day Homura. You, are reacting to him."

"D-Don't be silly. I am not reacting to him, or anyone else!"

"If that's what you believe. But, he isn't bad you know?"

I looked away. He isn't all that bad. I know that but...

"Takehito said that the chances of me finding an Ashikabi were low, my power is unstable..."

"Yes. But, you have found one, right? Didn't he also wing the unwingable Sekirei?"

I nodded. We've previously discussed it when she asked about Akitsu.

"But that's different to me. Yes, he winged Akitsu...say, he isn't around is he?"

"Hohoho~ Thinking about your future husband already~?"

I glared and shook my head.

"As if! He isn't my future husband! I, just don't want him to know about my Sekirei status."

"He's upstairs getting dressed for going to the hospital I imagine."

Oh, that's a relief. At least he isn't listening into our conversation. I sighed in relief.

"But, don't you think on some level, he already knows? Didn't he call you No. 06 that time? Clearly, he knows something about you is different. And I'm sure that one of his Sekirei will catch on eventually to your Sekirei status and inform him about it, if he doesn't guess it again and stick with it."

"Even if he does know on some level, he doesn't know on the level that counts. I wish to disassociate myself from that person."

Even if my words sound cold, there's a reason I think it. I just don't...

"Homura, whether you like it or not. If you're reacting to him, I suggest that you either get to know him, or even get winged by him. But only this once will I let you do any illicit activities in Izumo Inn~"

I sweatdropped, but getting to know him huh. I guess, if he is my future Ashikabi...maybe my future Ashikabi, I might as well find out what he's like. And Takami-san wants me to find out about this anime obsession he has because she's got Shota on the brain.

"Thanks...I guess?"

"Ara, yes~ You should be thanking me~ Now, if you'll excuse me~"

I nodded as she spilt apart from me. Get to know him huh...get to know him. Fine, I'll take Miya's advice and get to know him better. And it will help me help Takami-san also.

He's upstairs...I'll go upstairs and ask him...ask him...ugh! I couldn't do it! Its too embarrassing! Why is it embarrassing!? I am Homura, I am not going to be defeated by embarrassed emotions.

So, I set off up the stairs after traversing the corridors, hoping to God that he is alone. I can't ask him if his Sekirei are around, and Matsu better not be watching either. And as for Uzume...she best be not there either.

I got up the stairs and walked towards his room. I stopped outside, and hesitantly reached out my hand, but then retracted it. I, don't feel so good about this now. No, I need to do this for...myself. I need to see if this is a genuine reaction, or just a faux one.

[Because I'm happy~ Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof~]

Is he singing? H-He doesn't have that bad of a voice...ehehe, I need to get this over with.

Knock knock!

I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. Please don't let any of his Sekirei be there. I just, don't want them to be there...so I can talk with him alone...

[Uzume-san? Is that you?]

He thinks I'm Uzume huh. Does she come by a lot? Sounds like something Uzume will do.

"N-No, its me. Kagari."

[O-Oh, Kagari-san~! Please come in~!]

"You are...dressed right?"

I said warily. I...well, I've seen him...agh! I can't think about that now!

[Yup! I'm dressed! Please come in!]

I opened the door, and...I'm sure God is testing me! He really is testing me right now! Hidaka-san is...Hidaka-san is...erm... He's...bent over, showing me his...butt...at least he is dressed but still...

His Sekirei aren't here. That's good. I can at least only make a fool of myself in front of him, not them also. I took a small breath and tried not to stare.

"...Hidaka-san...what are you..."

He stood up straight and turned around...my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. W-Why? This feeling in my chest, why am I feeling like this? It can't be...

"Sorry about that. Just packing my bag for the Onee-chan day, but at least I'm not at work tonight~ Hehe, I'm sure you know what that's like. So erm..."

I need to get out of here! I-I can't do this. My chest, feels too hot...I can't do this...

"Kagari-san? Is, something the matter?"

"N-No! I-If you'll excuse me!"

I turned and was about to leave when I felt a hand touch my arm. I turned back to see him...looking at me with...a happy smile...

"Kagari-san, is there something you want to talk about? Since you came and all."

"N-No, it doesn't matter."

"But...you seem to want to ask me something. And you came here, so please ask away. If its something I can do for you, then I will try and do it for you."

So...kind. Even though I'm not his Sekirei and we haven't...talked that much...saying things like to me is...

"R-Right. I'll come out with it...no! I can't! It doesn't matter Hidaka-san!"

I tried to leave again but he clung to me. Damn, I've got a Shota clinging to me!

"But, it seems to matter to you. You're so flustered all of a sudden. Are you hot?"

You have no idea. My body feels so hot right now...I can't...

"N-No. Hidaka-san...you aren't...ummmm...busy...today...right?"

"Hmm? I am a little busy during the first part of the day. But I'm free for the rest of the day."

"I...see. Then, do you want to...erm...do you want to go...what I'm asking is...erm...I'm not good at this type of thing..."

"Kagari-san? Is there something you want to do together?"

I gained a shy smile and nodded. Damn it. He's made me this shy. I'm never like this. I can't let this emotions beat me. I can't let anyone do things to me like this. Least of all him. A high school student at that.

"Y-Yeah! Haha! S-Sure! Lets go...umm, out together!"

He blinked in surprise, I just want to go. I don't want to do this anymore. I feel like something will happen. Something...will happen.

"G-Go out together? L-Like a date!?"

"Ehehehe...out! Tonight! You! Me! Go out together! Tonight!"

Yeah, I could've done that better, but I didn't...damn it. Ugh! I could've done it way better than that!

"G-Going out together? T-Tonight? S-Sure! It sounds like fun~"

"Great! Gotta go! Bye!"

Before he could reply, I got out of there. I couldn't stand it much longer. I just couldn't do it but I'm going out with him tonight...ugh! Where the hell are we going to go!?

* * *

...At night. I await for...Hidaka-san outside the Izumo Inn. That's what we agreed. I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous before. Why? Why am I getting so nervous? This is just friends going out together. I've...made that clear. At least I think I did.

"K...Kagari-san...I..."

I heard a small voice behind me. I turned...and saw him. Damn it, even dressed in a white dress shirt and blue jeans, he makes my heart beat a little faster, but I wish it wouldn't.

"Hidaka-san...hey. You look..."

"Hehe, Uzume-san said that this kind of attire would be the most appropriate for...our...erm...night out together."

Uzume. I should've known. At least she didn't go so far.

"Y-Yeah, you look good."

"Hehe, thank you! You, also look very nice!"

Flashing me a smile, I chuckled deeply.

"Hah, thanks. So, shall we?"

"Okay! So, like. Where are we going anyway Kagari-san? Are we going to...go eat something?"

"Actually, I was thinking about going towards the place that I work. They have good food, and since I work there, we'll get it for free."

"Okay! Lets go then!"

I chuckled and nodded, so we set off towards the place that I work. Well, its the only way I could think of getting us going together. Even if it is a club, I'm sure they'll let him in if he's with me. Even if he does look like...well, he looks young.

After ten minutes of walking and talking, he speaks to me in a voice that sounds one of wonder.

"Kagari-san, why did you want to go out together anyway?"

"A-Ah, I erm...as housemates, I thought we should get to know one another."

"Oh...is that so? Then, maybe we could all go out together next time! Me, you, Uzume-san, Miya-san, Akitsu-san, Nanami-san and Kuno-san. We could all go out to a big restaurant and bring Onee-chan..."

When bringing up his sister, he seemed to get depressed. I wouldn't know about it, because I don't really have a sister.

"Is, something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing is wrong with me. I just thought about Onee-chan. It usually makes me feel sad because...there's nothing I can do for her. You know...she's going to die and there's...nothing I can do. B-But, don't worry! I am going to be fine! So, Kagari-san. Tell me about yourself."

He wants to know about me huh. Y-Yeah, I guess that's fair after all.

"Eh...what do you want to know exactly?"

"Well, whatever you want to tell me. I'm sure there's things that you want to keep secret like I do. Everyone has secrets you know? Even I do. But, it isn't like its life threatening secrets or anything. So...Kagari-san..."

"Hmmmm, things about me. I work at a club as a hostess I suppose is the technical term."

His face suddenly becomes bright red and he looks at me cutely while poking his fingers together.

"S-So, you are 'that' type of hostess then?"

What does he...oooh! He thinks that I am! He thinks that I am a...!

"N-No! Don't misunderstand! I don't do things like that! I wouldn't...not yet anyway."

"O-Oh~ Sorry Kagari-san~ When I hear hostess when together with club I just jumped to conclusions. Sorry Kagari-san."

"No. Its the natural conclusion when those words are put together. I refuse to do things like that with people."

"W-Well, that's a good thing. I'm sure people out there would but to not do it unless you wanted to with all your heart then..."

I suddenly got a vibe. Someone is...coming here. And if I'm right, then its someone that he knows all too well. Hmph, I see. Since his Sekirei aren't around, she thinks that he is vulnerable huh.

"Hidaka-san...I'm sorry about this."

"Hmm? About what Kagari-san?"

"About this."

BANG!

I karate-chopped the back of his neck, and knocked him out. He fell towards the floor but I caught him and carried him under my arm. He's very light. I couldn't let him see me use my powers, not yet.

"Hey small Ashikabi...eh? W-What the hell?"

Yes, No. 16 has arrived. She jumped down in front of me, and smirked. But then seeing the knocked out boy under my arm, she became suspicious.

"No. 16, what are you doing here? If you're after this Ashikabi then you're out of luck."

"Hm...you. If I'm not mistaken then...you're No. 06, the Sekirei Guardian. Am I wrong?"

I summoned some flames into my hand and pointed it at her.

"No, you're not. But, what do you have against this Ashikabi? He, hasn't done anything to you, so leave him alone or I will have to terminate you."

"Hahahahaha! You really care for that bastard huh!?"

Care for him...I care for him...

"I wont let you touch him. I will beat you No. 16. This fixation on this particular Ashikabi has to stop. I am the guardian of Sekirei's, and that's what I like being. But if I have to, then I will terminate a Sekirei for this...boy."

"Hmph, sounds funny. Now, its time to hand over the boy, so I can kill him or I will terminate you."

I shot flames at her which she dodged to the side. Well at least she's skilled enough to move to the side.

"I'm not playing Toyotama! Leave, now!"

"No!"

She lunged at me so I created a wall of fire between us. I can't fight with him in my arms, and I can't leave him alone, as there might be other Sekirei nearby. So, I need to get away from her. I'm sure she'll get what's coming to her in the future.

"Sorry I can't accommodate you No. 16, but I've got plans tonight. And they don't include you."

"Damn little bitch!"

I shot out three fire balls from my hand. One at Toyotama which she was able to cut in half, and two beside her. The two beside her are so I can create a ring of fire around her.

I moved my hand in a circular motion, which made the fire spin around her in profusion. The large flames surround her, she tries to cut the flames but I start jumping away. I can't take the chance that he gets hurt. Takami-san wishes to study him and I...don't wish for him to get hurt.

I was able to get away without having to fight. I couldn't take the risk that my powers would run out of control. If they did then, I could've burned Hidaka-san away with me.

I got us all the way to the club, and got inside without raising too many questions. I got us into a private booth and sat him on the seat, waiting for him to wake up. He's going to have a headache, isn't he?

But what the hell am I going to say? Sorry Hidaka-san, I knocked you out because I don't want you to know that I'm a Sekirei. Yeah, I can't say that now.

"...Mmmmmm..."

He's waking up. He wriggled around, then cracked open his eyes.

"Owww...my neck. Kagari-san...what happened?"

"A-Ah, you fainted. Yes, you fainted and I guess you hurt your neck. I brought you here so, you could..."

"I-I fainted? Ooh...how strange~ I must've frightened you huh~? Kagari-san, I am sorry~"

"No, don't worry about it."

I waved off his concern. But then I felt hot in my chest again. Whenever he looks at me, whenever he smiles at me. Whenever he's close to me. I can't help it. My chest gets hot, which runs throughout my body. My Sekirei symbol hurts. This reaction...to this boy...

* * *

**And, I will leave it there just to be mean! Hehe, no. In all seriousness, Homura has started to react. But Homura isn't going to be getting winged just yet. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; True enough! Poor guy forever haunted by Toyotama! But yeah, he has Homura watching over him plus his own Sekirei.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Truth be told, I am a little similar hehe. Yes, every Sekirei will get a chapter devoted to them. A few chapters at that. Musubi will be showing up soon. He is shy, he just wanted to try and appear confident, plus Homura wouldn't pick up on much considering she's fighting her reaction. And yeah, Toyotama wont be around much longer.**

**AngelofDeath666; Its to be expected with such unhealthy feelings but I wouldn't say she's a yandere. Thank you! I was hoping it came off good. And yeah! He's turned Miya to the otaku lifestyle hehe. And he will beat that bastard in the future.**

**WakeArchus; Thank you! Yeah, Takami is going all out huh. And poor Homura wont suffer forever.**

**Ragna; I've heard of it, but I'm not an expert on it.**

**Akeno Senpai; Yeah, they are a little close, but if I did decide that, it wouldn't be just yet. Having Miya as a Sekirei spells certain doom for everyone else hehe.**

**Jugar38; Well, I'm glad that I surprised you and you liked it. And I will thank you!**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**An unexpected crash**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Last night, I had a date with Kagari-san. I think it was a date anyway. I tried to be confident like it was something I do all the time but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. But...did that come off like that? I hope so as I wanted it to be nice for Kagari-san. I, didn't know she liked me like that. Or have I mistaken everything and it was just a simple outing between friends?

I think that's how Kagari-san sees it. Yes, I think that's how Kagari-san sees it. But I felt something...strange. Like a certain...pulling? Yes, I felt like I was getting pulled towards Kagari-san. But she seemed to blush around me a lot. I wonder if she felt something similar to I did?

I don't know if she did because I haven't seen her since last night, and I haven't had a chance to see her today because I was at work nearly all day so...yeah. Although last night we laughed with one another but she did grip her chest a lot. I don't know what that was about but...eh, she wouldn't tell me.

But my Sekirei...they didn't like that I went out with Kagari-san. They haven't said anything, but I felt the annoyance that I went out with Kagari-san. Nanami-san felt mixed about it. It was like she was sad and happy at the same time. Kuno-san felt something similar to what Nanami-san felt.

However there's someone who felt even more sad that I went on a date. My most vulnerable Sekirei. The Sekirei that thought she couldn't be winged. I am of course talking about Akitsu-san. I would say that she was the most angered by it, even if she never lets it show. Yes, she never let is show that she was angry or any of her emotions.

So that's why I've pulled Akitsu-san aside after I finished my shift at work, to see if I can make her feel better about it. I also plan to do this later with Nanami-san and Kuno-san. But I think for this, Akitsu-san takes priority.

"Akitsu-san. Are you alright?"

"Ah...Master. I am fine."

I placed my hands on her shoulder and placed my forehead to Akitsu-sans.

"You don't have to lie to me Akitsu-san. I would be happy if you told me what's happening. If you are angry, upset or what have you. Please tell me Akitsu-san."

"Ah...Master, I wish to...if it is permitted then...I wish that I...Master will...Master will you...take me on a...on a...date."

A-A date huh? Akitsu-san wishes for us to go on a date.

"Akitsu-san...wishes to go on a date huh. Y-Yes, if you wish to go on a date with me Akitsu-san then I would love too. I just want to make my Sekirei happy."

Akitsu-sans face turns upwards ever so slightly in happiness. Just the corner of her mouth lifted up on the left hand side. I thought that it was cute that Akitsu-san did such a cute action.

"Ah...I'm grateful Master would take me on a date."

She's grateful. She wishes for a date, that's good and healthy. People that are...connected like we are wish for such things. Kagari-san was the first person that I've...been out with like that. Even if she is a little older than I am. That's okay, I like older women.

"Hehe, you are so funny Akitsu-san. I want to go on a date with you, a-and Nanami-san and Kuno-san. I wish to get to know all of my Sekirei. All three of them. They are all precious to me."

"Ah...me? I...am precious also?"

I wrapped my arms around her neck, and brought her closer to me. Even though she is taller than I am, I am able to get her head to my neck. She has hugged me back in a loving embrace.

Because she thought she couldn't be winged, she thought that she wouldn't be precious to someone. I still think that's sick really. She told me about it and I felt anger towards Minaka the dodgy bastard.

"Of course you are Akitsu-san. You, and my other Sekirei are very important to me. Akitsu-san is my Sekirei after all. I'll never let you go."

I told her what's in my heart and I hope that gets through to her.

"Master...I'm grateful to Master. He winged me and said he wanted me. I...never thought that someone would want me."

"Akitsu-san...so cute. Don't worry, I'll always want you. Since we are bonded together forever now. Me and you, together."

"Master..."

I smiled in her direction and patted the back of her head in a comforting manner. Akitsu-san is so sensitive. Even more sensitive than Kuno-san. Well, Kuno-san has been getting better with her nervousness. I think I am also. But, its not at a level that I wish it to be at.

"Well Akitsu-san, I'm going to go for a bath!"

"Ah...I will join Master for a bath also."

Ehehe! Please don't say that! My young mind wont be able to take it! Plus, Miya-san might be around someplace. You don't want to mess with Miya-san after all. She's got the floating demon head on her side! She's that powerful! I wouldn't be shocked if she was a secret Sekirei...haha, yeah right. She's just a landlady...right?

"A-Ah, Akitsu-san! I-Its really alright! D-Don't worry about it! Y-You can have the bath first if you really want too!?"

"Ah...Master. I wish to bathe with you."

"B-But Miya-san might..."

I couldn't finish that sentence as I felt a cold chill go down my back! N-No! It can't be! She couldn't of heard it right!? And why can I sense impending danger!? Have I developed a sixth sense for this crap now!?

"Akitsu~"

I heard it! And so did Akitsu-san! She tensed and looked around, looking for Miya-san. But I can see her right away. Behind Akitsu-san, the beautiful landlady with the demon head floating around her that has a huge horn and rotting skin, stood looking confident.

"Ah...landlady. Reveal your presence."

I sweatdropped and pointed behind her. Akitsu-san stiffened her position and looked right away, trying to be as cool as she could. Akitsu-san faced Miya-san who is smiling, but has a very dangerous look on her face.

"Ah...landlady."

"Akitsu, you wouldn't be trying to break one of the rules of Izumo Inn, would you?"

Akitsu-san shook her head gently, trying to get out of this it seems. Yeah, Akitsu-san that isn't going to work. Landlady-sama is a very scary woman when she is in scary mode!

"Ah...I wasn't trying landlady. I...merely wanted a bath with my husband."

"Fufu, even though you say that, you should know that the rules by now~ No one gets special treatment after all~"

"Ah...I understand. Master...I shall bath later...Nanami wishes to see me."

And like that, Akitsu-san made her escape from here. So, Akitsu-san is using Nanami-san as an excuse huh. I wouldn't blame her really. I think I would do the same.

I then turned to Miya-san who seems to have a complicated expression on. She seems to be a little deep in thought. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Miya-san, is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong Hidaka-san. I was just wondering about something that regarded you."

I tilted my head to the side, confused as per usual.

"Hmmm? Whats that Miya-san?"

"Nothing bad I assure you. But, Hidaka-san. Have you ever considered what you would do with your life after high school?"

What a suddenly shocking question. A life after high school huh. What will do I...?

"Actually, yes. I want to go to university so that I can someday be a doctor and help the sick and dying...that's my dream anyway."

"Has it anything to do with your Onee-sama?"

I looked away and nodded.

"It does yes. I would be lying if I said that she hasn't influenced my life, even if only a little. But even saying a little would be lying. Onee-chan has had a big impact on my life because if it wasn't for Onee-chan, then I wouldn't the person I am today. I want to help people in a similar situation to Onee-chan, so more people don't have to suffer if they don't have too. Onee-chan has looked after me long ago when our parents die, and in her time of need...I can't even do a single thing to look after her, beyond making her laugh a little by acting silly."

Miya-san came close to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sometimes, laughter is the best medicine. Takehito, my late husband told me that long ago. So, you know. You are helping your Onee-sama by making her laugh. If she didn't laugh then she would be crying, right? And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"N-No, of course I wouldn't. You're right Miya-san, thank you."

She raised her sleeve to her mouth and let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Fufufu, well I felt that you've been a little restless for a few days now. And those little trips downstairs at 3 o'clock in the mornings. It ruins my beauty sleep you know?"

"You don't need sleep to be beautiful..."

Wait, what did I just...aaah! I actually said that...!

"...Ehehehe! S-Sorry Miya-san! I didn't think then!"

I thought that she might be angry with me saying something so strange all of a sudden, but all she is doing is smiling in my direction. E-Eh? Why isn't she angry?

"Hohoho~ I believe a teenager is trying to seduce an old housewife such as myself~ What is a housewife to do~?"

I don't really get why she calls herself old. She only looks like she has just hit her twenties. And this marriage. I brought it up once, she went all quiet at it. She must've loved her husband dearly. I wonder what happened? How did he die? If it wasn't so bad to ask, then I would enquire about it.

"E-Eh...Miya-san...I'm not trying to seduce you..."

I whimpered out, but Miya-san continued to giggle. I'm sure she likes me to squirm. I shifted in my shot uncomfortably as Miya-san wiped a small tear from her eye. I guess she did that from laughing too hard.

"Aaaah, I've not had such a good giggle for awhile. Now, go and have a bath~ The waters all nice and warm for you~"

"Y-Yes, thank you."

I bowed, then left the hallway, and made my way upstairs. Miya-san was a little different to usual then. I wonder what that was about? Hmmm, strange indeed.

Once upstairs, I ran into someone I hadn't expected to be here. Kagari-san, she has just come out of her room. I went over and was about to say something when I noticed the massive dark red that has stained her usually porcelain skin.

"A...Ah, Hidaka-san. What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I-I live here though."

Kagari-san chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you do. I only meant that it was surprising for you to be here now. So, Hidaka-san..."

"Erm, Kagari-san...I-I...erm...I-I am glad that I ran into you actually...Kagari-san. I had a really nice time on o-our...erm...on our...you know..."

I became extremely nervous and gripped the bottom of my shirt. I bit my bottom lip in such a nervous way. I didn't know how else to respond so, I just looked at her in silence.

"Y-Yeah...Hidaka-san. It was fun. I didn't expect to have such a good time."

"O-Oh...was it because it was me that you went with..."

She waved her hands in front of her face like she is defending what she is saying.

"N-Not because of what you think! It wasn't because of you that I thought that! It was...well, I've not been on a date for such along time. At the club, I am a hostess, but I don't feel anything towards the clients I see. It was different with you. More...exciting and unpredictable. I liked it very much."

"M-Me too."

I adopted a shy smile and directed it at Kagari-san. She's quite beautiful if I do say so myself. She has all the right curves in all the right places. She has such fair skin and fair hair.

"Kagari-san...if you aren't busy some other time then...we could go out again...if you want to...that is..."

"S-Sure. I would love too...ehehe, I must be going...work and all."

"A...Ah, okay Kagari-san! W-Well, I'm going for a bath now..."

I bowed and ran away at a quick pace. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't do anything else. I became nervous and hot. Kagari-san...I felt weird then. Strange indeed. I need to go for a nice hot bath.

I walked towards the bathroom and went inside the little section to take off my clothes. I don't really know what its called, but it has baskets and such so we can leave our clothes in there.

I slipped out of my clothes and placed them into the baskets. Then, I went into the bathroom and went straight into the bath. Ahh, this water is so therapeutic. I can just let everything go and relax...I can relax...just let the water wash all over me...

* * *

"Fufufu, Makoto-chan in the bath is so cute~"

...Hmmmmm? What was that...? My head...is resting on something so soft...hmmm, I don't know what it is...but it feels so good~ I feel something or more like a hand stroke the back of my head softly and in a loving manner. But, my eyes are closed. Did I dose off in the bath?

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was something pink. It was a cute pink colour. The pink thing seems to be...pointed. Pointing like it is...ooh no. If that's what I think it is then...

I swallowed the saliva in my throat and journeyed my eyes upwards...I see dark chocolate coloured hair. Its cute...I see pink lips and...lovely brown eyes...Uzume-san! I covered my manhood with my hands and let out a cry!

"U-UZUME-SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!"

She covered my mouth and got really close to my ear.

"Shhh, if Miya catches us in here together she'll kill us. And I don't know about you but I don't want to die. I don't want to die at all. So please don't scream and be cute like always~"

My bottom lip trembled at the sight before me. A naked Uzume-san! I-I can see everything! From the top of her head to the tips of her toes she's naked! Her pink perky nipples! H-Her large assets which I still have my head on! D-Doesn't she have any modesty!?

I tried taking my head away from her breast, but she held it there, tightly and unyielding! She's too strong for me! She's so beautiful though...no! I can't think that now!

"So, you aren't going to scream, right?"

I shook my head at her, as I can't talk. Although being so close to Uzume-san makes me feel good. I can even smell her scent...its heavenly.

"Then I'll uncover your mouth."

Uzume-san took her hand away from my mouth so I could talk again. Phew, I didn't like that, although I like where my head is...

"U...Uzume-san...why are you here?"

Although I'm not complaining. She has a nice bust to have my head on.

"Silly, I wanted a bath, that's all~ And you happened to be here, and well...I just jumped into the bath~"

H-How can she say things so casually!?

"B-But..."

"Ooh, don't tell me that Makoto-chan is a little shy? There's no reason to be shy you know? I checked you out a little and I think you'll be able to make Nanami-chan and the other two girls very happy, if you catch my drift."

I tilted my head in confusion as she winked at me. But Uzume-san then gestured downwards. What is she...? W-Wait, she's now pointing to my lap...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! S-She means that! S-She means my...aaaaaaaaah! Uzume-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Y-You m-mean my..."

"Ara, yes. I mean that thing down there. I was only a little naughty and looked. It isn't like I touched it or anything. Although, I bet you would like me to touch it, right? Hehe, if it was Makoto-chan, I might make an exception to touching people. So, what do you say, my cute Makoto-chan?"

"I-I-I..."

Push!

She pushed her breasts into my face, burying my face within her large bust! Ehehehe! U-Uzume-san h-has huge...! Uzume-san giggles to herself, as if she's found something funny.

"Fufufu, my Makoto-chan. Have you become a little embarrassed about something? You seem to have such a cute red face on."

"U...Uzume-san I..."

"Shhh, its alright. Hehehe, Miya wont catch us bathing together you know? So, let me wash your back for you. I've never washed a mans back before, so I would like to see what's so different to a mans back than a woman's back."

"O-Okay."

I complied with her. She then pushed me forward, took a sponge and put it on my back, going in an up and down motion. Her delicate touch is something to be desired. I can't believe the situation I've found myself in. I'm getting my back washed by a beautiful woman like Uzume-san after a hard day of work. I could certainly get used to this...

CRASH!

""Aaaaaah!""

Someone came crashing through the wall! Through the wall! Immediately, I noticed that Uzume-san has wrapped her arms around me defensively with her huge breasts pressed against my back...aah! I can't think that now!

But like...who crashed in? I looked at the placed where some...a broken pile of wood is at. What is there is...hey, wait. Don't I know this girl? Well, when I say know, I mean have seen before.

Yeah, she's that girl from the rooftop that time. The one in that yellow jumpsuit that kind of reminds me of that guy...erm...Bruce Lee-san I think his name is? Obviously though, she looks nothing like Bruce Lee-san, she looks very...cute.

I was about to go over but Uzume-san held me down in the bath.

"Its best that you don't go over just yet Makoto-chan. Someone might attack."

"Uzume-san? What do you mean? She needs help..."

"But its dangerous! Someone just flung her through the wall, and Miya...ooh shit Miya."

Uzume-san put on a defeated expression and waited for impending death. There's no escape.

OPEN!

The door to the bathroom opened and I spotted very familiar people. Nanami-san walked in with her weapon, Kuno-san was behind her trying to put on a brave face but it came off kind of squeamish. Akitsu-san had her hands out, ice forming around her, and Kagari-san came in as well, looking worried. But the last person...Miya-san came in with a bokken, looking angry.

"What happened..."

Miya-san then looked at the naked us hugging in the bath...w-well, its Uzume-san who is hugging me right now from behind. And she is most likely regretting it. Miya-san narrows her eyes in our direction.

"Hidaka-san, and Uzume in the bath together, naked. You know, you've broken a house rule. A very severe way of breaking it as well."

That tone sounded so evil! I'm scared now! Uzume-sans body shakes from behind me, as does my own! I don't want to die now! But that girl is injured. Someone must've done something to her.

But I can feel intense coldness coming from the bonds of my Sekirei. Nanami-san has a pissed off expression, Kuno-san is pouting and sobbing slightly, and Akitsu-san has a calm face, but that's hiding an inner rage. But even Kagari-san seems to be pissed off. Ehehe! T-This wasn't even my fault!

"Miya...is there away for us to explain?"

"No. No breakfast tomorrow morning, and you'll have to fix that hole in my bathroom."

""Uwah!""

I don't know anything about DIY! The best I could do is D never mind IY! Ehehe.

"Miya, aren't you even a little bit curious about the unconscious girl on the floor."

Kagari-san pointed out the girl on the floor. Yeah! We need to help the girl!

"Ara, yes. What happened to the poor dear? Nanami, Kuno. Please go and prepare a bed. Kagari, please get the bandages and salve. Akitsu, be a dear and take this unknown stranger to where Kuno and Nanami set up a bed."

[Yes Miya/san!]

They all ran out of the room besides Akitsu-san who went over and picked up the girl with reddish hair. Akitsu-san carried the girl bridal style and walked out of the room. That's when Miya-san looked at us with blank eyes!

"Go and get dressed."

""Yes!""

I didn't want to anger Miya-san anymore so I ran towards my clothes! I'm sorry Miya-san! But...who would attack that girl? I'll have to ask her when she wakes up. But for now, she needs to be seen too.

* * *

**End chapter! Ehehe, sorry to end it there but there's always next chapter! But to clear confusion, the girl who crashed in is Katsuragi for those who didn't know. And some little bonding moments between certain people. Well, until next chapter!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Akito the Overlord; Its okay. I think I would be the same. He'll definitely be introduced within the next chapter or so.**

**Anime PJ; Maybe it isn't simple teasing? And yeah Katsuragi is in a little trouble alright hehe.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; How did you know of Takami's plans? Hehe, kidding. Nah, no rape. Although there might be a little assertiveness in future chapters.**

**Jugar38; Yeah, Miya is warming up a little to Makoto. And yeah, you're right about that. Right now, all he basically knows about them is they are super powered women (he hasn't met male Sekirei yet) and they get weird wings when they kiss Ashikabi. Apart from that, he doesn't know that much about them. And thank you. I hoped Uzume's teasing came off well. And I will!**

**Saito40; It seems to be going that way. I think I will do that pairing but as a slow burning type of thing.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Surprises happen everywhere**

**Makoto P.O.V**

I'm waiting for the girl to wake up. Last night, she crashed through the wall of the bathroom of Izumo Inn. I want to know who she is, and what happened to her. I know she is a Sekirei, as I saw the symbol on her back. I talked with Nanami-san and she said that she was surprised that this girl didn't cease function or whatever it is called. Maybe she didn't receive enough damage to be...erm, terminated? Is that the right word? I've never seen what happens to Sekirei when they lose a fight. I can only imagine that they die or something horrible.

So I sit by her bed patiently in a small room with a bucket of water nearby with a cloth on her head, as she is quite hot. I am waiting for her to wake up so I can ask her some questions like, what happened to her? Was she being chased?

I've seen her before, on the roof when I first came to Izumo Inn. But I still wish to know what happened to her. I'm a little shocked that she didn't...cease function or whatever it is called.

"Makoto-sama..."

I heard Nanami-san speak from behind me so I looked. She was stood there with food. Heee, is it really that late already? I knew it was evening but I didn't think it was dinner time. I was a little shocked that she came up here but I beckoned her over anyway.

"Thank you Nanami-san."

I took the tray from her and smiled up at her, which made her face turn a little red.

"A-Ah, it isn't a problem Makoto-sama. I'm just happy to help out. Speaking of helping out, has our guest here helped out by waking up yet?"

I shook my head at her with a disappointed sigh. She hasn't woken up yet. But she has wriggled around a little from time to time. Even then, I don't know when she is going to wake up. I hope that its soon. She's been out for awhile now.

"No she hasn't woken up yet, but I'm sure that she will wake up soon enough."

"I hope you're right Makoto-sama. Because she has to apologize for breaking the wall!"

I sweatdropped at her cheery attitude. She thinks such things like that? It doesn't really matter about the wall, it matters about the girl. The wall is being taken care of by Uzume-san and I. W-We have to mend the wall because we shared a bath even though it wasn't really my idea.

Uzume-san was the one who came into my bath and placed my head on her breasts and made me keep my head there when I woke up. So technically, it is all her fault. It isn't my fault at all, but I will also take responsibility even though I haven't actually done anything.

"Hehe, always the strange one Nanami-san. Say Nanami-san, can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm? What is it Makoto-sama?"

Hmmmm, how should I put this...

"Nanami-san, remember before you got winged by me, and you was chased by Toyotama?"

She stiffened and nodded, slowly.

"I-I remember Makoto-sama. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if other Sekirei out there chase other Sekirei? Or is it just Toyotama?"

She sits down next to me and wraps her arms around my neck, pushing her large assets into my arm, and then she nuzzles my neck lovingly! S-She's always affectionate after all.

"I'm not that sure about that. But I've heard rumours of some Sekirei targeting other Sekirei so they can take them out before they get winged, so there's less competition. You know, for the Sekirei Plan."

The Sekirei Plan huh. Yes, I really should learn more about that. I mean, I've got three Sekirei and if I remember currently, not many others have more than one Sekirei.

"I...don't know, that's the problem. Its...strange. I mean, anyone I know could be a Sekirei and I don't even know about it. Can you tell the difference between humans and Sekirei?"

"Well, Sekirei have superhuman abilities and humans don't!"

I face faulted while sighing. She couldn't of thought that I didn't know the difference between the superhuman Sekirei and the normal humans, right? Nanami-san surely is a strange girl.

"Seriously Nanami-san? I know what Sekirei's have above humans, but I meant...ugh! Nanami-san, I don't mean to be rude but that answer was...kind of...hehe, it was kind of strange to say the least."

She scratches the back of her head a little while having a face that has dropped from a normal happy one to a sad one. I-I didn't mean to make her upset! I-I am a terrible Ashikabi!

"I...I'm sorry Makoto-sama. I kind of had a airhead moment then, huh."

Her face fell even more. But I wrapped my arms around her neck and patted the back of her head. Its how I comfort people, no. Its how I comfort my Sekirei. I mean, they all have down days so I comfort them like this.

"No, its alright Nanami-san. I didn't mean to make you feel sad about things and my question could've been worded better. But, if I may ask again about...Sekirei. Can you tell a Sekirei from just looking once?"

She puts a finger to her chin and gets into a thinking pose.

"Well, sometimes I can. Sometimes its harder. Like, when I met Toyotama for the first time, I didn't get right away that she was a Sekirei. It took me a minute or so before I got it. Then she told me that her Master wanted the most numbers so she wanted me to go with her so her Master could wing me. But, I met Makoto-sama who saved me from such a fate. And he has done the same for Kuno-chan and Akitsu-chan. We are so lucky to have Makoto-sama as a Ashikabi-sama and a husband!"

"Hehe, I'm lucky to have you three as my Sekirei. All of you are great girls. I know it might sound a little cliche so you'll have to forgive me if it comes out like that but I can't imagine a life without you, Kuno-san or Akitsu-san."

Nanami-sans eyes become a little soggy. Eh...have I messed up again? I seem to be doing things like that. Nanami-san then got close to me, and pressed her lips to my own! E-Each time I get kissed, my mind goes blank.

My lips and Nanami-sans lips move in rhythm with one another's, in a kiss that conveys our feelings for one another. I love Nanami-san. That's the feeling I have for her.

Shine!

Our kiss has made Nanami-sans bright wings come out, and flapped around so delicately and beautifully. The blue coloured wings have me mesmerized. I can't take my eyes away from them, they are that magnificent.

Nanami-san broke our kiss, and smiled at me with the beauty that made me fall in love with it.

"Don't worry Makoto-sama, I wont let anyone hurt you. I'll even protect the other Sekirei so you don't have to experience loneliness."

Experience loneliness huh. I...have already experienced loneliness. Ever since my parents died and Onee-chan became sick, I have been lonely with worry and such.

"T-Thank you Nanami-san. It really means..."

* * *

I couldn't finish my sentence as I noticed something. The sleeping light red haired girl is stirring away. She's moved her body from lying completely still, to wriggling around. The body of the sleeping girl lifts up, ever so slightly but her eyes haven't opened yet.

She lifted up her body, and then finally her eyes opened ever so slightly. They look like slits for eyes. She looks around lazily, before her eyes fall upon Nanami-san and I. We smiled at her, as she looked questioningly at me.

"Hello there!"

I said cheery, but she just looked at us with a tilted head and a questioning gaze. By now, her eyes have fully open.

"Hello...where am I?"

She spoke in a melancholic voice. Ehehe, even though it was spoken like that, I thought that it was kind of cute.

"You are at Izumo Inn. Yesterday, you came crashing through the wall of the bathroom. It was kind of scary if I'm honest. I didn't know what was happening, but you're safe here. Don't worry about it...erm...sorry. May I ask you your name?"

She raised a lazy hand to her forehead and wiped it, knocking off the damp cloth off her head. I took the cloth that fell onto the bed, and placed it into the bucket with water in it.

"I'm...No. 86, Katsuragi."

No. 86 huh. That's her number. Well, there are 108 of them out there, or so I'm told. I wonder, if I'll ever meet all 108 of them? It would be cool to see what all of the Sekirei are like. I know that there are some bad ones out there, but its the same with the human race.

"Katsuragi...san? Is that acceptable?"

She simply nodded, not uttering a word. I smiled at her weird ways. She doesn't seem to talk that much, but I can tell from her eyes that she isn't bad. Toyotama had bad eyes, not visually, but the look she had in them. The look of pure ill intent.

"My name is Hidaka Makoto, call me what you like. And this girl is No. 78 Nanami-san. She's my Sekirei."

Nanami-san bowed her head at Katsuragi-san who looked back at her with a face that didn't have much emotion on it. But she then gripped her stomach! I-Is she in pain!?

"A-Are you okay Katsuragi-san!?"

"I'm...hungry Hidaka-kun. If it isn't too much trouble, could I have something to eat? I...I've not eaten for awhile. How long was I out again?"

"You've been out for a full day, and an hour afterwards. If it isn't too much trouble, could you tell me what happened? And here, you can have this food."

I offered her my food. Its barely been touched so, it shouldn't be a problem to give it to her. Katsuragi-san looks at the food in my hands, then looks back up at me. I give her a reassuring smile, which makes her face light up a little.

"T-Thank you."

With a small smile, that's barely noticeable, she took the tray of food away from my hands and placed it on her lap. She picked up the chopsticks, and went straight for the rice, but then pulled back her hand.

"Its okay Katsuragi-san, you can eat it you know?"

She nodded. It seemed like she was looking for reassurance. She then went for the rice, and picked up a clump between the chopsticks. She then lifted her chopsticks to her mouth, placing the food inside and started chewing it.

When she had swallowed it, she gave a nod to no particular direction. So I guess she was nodding at herself.

"Its good. Hidaka-kun, did you make it?"

"A-Ah, no I didn't make it. Our landlady made it. Her name is Asama Miya-san. She's a lovely lady. Anyway, if it isn't too much trouble, is it alright if you tell us about what's happening with you? I'm sorry if it sounds a little rude, but we need to know if someone is going to come here and attack you."

"I understand. I will tell you since you don't seem to be bad. If you was then I'm sure that when I was unconscious, you would've killed me or something."

That just sounded really depressing then. And I bet that somehow, Minaka is involved with her feeling like someone would do that to them. One day, I'm going to meet him and tell him what he's doing is crap. Even if he doesn't listen to me, I still need to convey my feelings to him.

Katsuragi-san raised her head ever so slightly while eating at a fast pace and looked at both Nanami-san and I with a neutral expression.

"Before crashing through your...bathroom wall, I was in fact being chased by someone. No, make that two people. Two girls that could shoot off lightning from their hands. They looked alike, although one had a smaller bust size than the other one."

Where does that sound familiar...? Shooting off lightning...! A-Ah, I remember now! The first time I was alone with Toyotama! Sh-She attacked me but those two got in the way and stood up for me...but if they did that for me, then why chase Katsuragi-san?

"They...didn't happen to have on what looked like S&amp;M type of outfits on, right?"

She cracked her neck to the side and gave me a look of wonder.

"What is S&amp;M exactly, Hidaka-kun?"

I shook my head to the sides quite violently! I-I can't tell her what S&amp;M is! I-It would be pretty bad since she doesn't know what it is! I-I think that it might even destroy her mind! Ehehe, that's a little far, but I still don't think I should tell her about it.

"Erm...it...it doesn't matter. Lets just say...yes. Lets say leather type of outfits. Yeah, leather outfits, that are tight fitting. And they...you said they looked like one another, so twins?"

"Twins...yes, I think they were twins. They said something about taking me out of the game."

Nanami-san did mention something similar before, saying that there are some Sekirei that are taking out other...unemerged Sekirei.

"And they chased you to Izumo Inn?"

"That's...right. They chased me all the way here from the centre shopping district of Shinto Teito, and shot lightning at me...that's the last thing I remember. That must've been when I was sent crashing through your bathroom wall. They had numbers on their side, so it was difficult."

So that's what happened and she doesn't seem to be lying about it either. I thought those twins were nice. Yet they did stuff like that? I, don't understand them. Maybe they leave humans alone while only chasing Sekirei? Even then, it isn't right for them to do stuff like that. Sekirei's are people too, just different types of people to human people. But they are still people after all.

"I'm sorry that happened Katsuragi-san. But I promise that you are safe here. I'm sure Miya-san wouldn't mind letting you stay here, until you at least fully recover. I know how important it is for Sekirei to go and find their Ashikabi so, I guess asking you to stay would be pretty pointless. But I'll ask anyway. Katsuragi-san, if you don't have anywhere else to go, then please stay here."

"I...thank you Hidaka-kun. Yes, finding my Ashikabi is very important to me..."

She trailed off while poking her chopsticks together in a shy manner. Ehehe, that's actually adorable.

"Katsuragi-san..."

"Is it okay if I go to sleep again now?"

She said while putting the chopsticks down. I simply nodded and took the tray off her lap. I then stood up with Nanami-san and went towards the door. But then I turned back to Katsuragi-san.

"If you need anything, then my room is 201. Don't be hesitant to come and ask for anything you might need."

"Thank you Hidaka-kun."

With that, I exited the room and together with Nanami-san, we went down the stairs. I split off from Nanami-san who went into the living room while I went into the kitchen. I got to the kitchen, and went towards the sink.

"My, it seems like you've finally come out of her room."

I heard a voice that sounded a little angelic. So, I turned to that direction...and I saw that Miya-san is standing there with a cheery smile adoring her face.

"Y-Yes, she woke up briefly. It seems like she's been in a little trouble with people chasing after her and such. That's how she ended up coming crashing through the bathroom wall."

"I see. The poor dear getting chased after."

"Yeah, it seems so."

I placed the plates and such into the sink and started washing the plates as Miya-san moved from her position at the doorway to my side, within seconds. S-She's really fast.

"So, tell me the whole story Hidaka-san."

"S-Sure."

So I started to 'explain' to Miya-san about what happened to our guest. I couldn't tell her about the Sekirei and such, but I gave her a semi real story. I think it was pretty accurate, as accurate as I could have been anyway without giving anything away.

After confirming what I had said, Miya-san nodded a little in my direction while raising her sleeve to her mouth.

"I see. That doesn't sound like a good situation. Well, she always has friends here at Izumo Inn."

I love Miya-sans hospitality. She has such a nice way of living. Her outlook on life really is a good thing indeed.

"That's really generous Miya-san. But, don't you turn anyone away at all?"

Her eyes became a little gloomy. She shook her head very swiftly yet elegantly.

"No. My husband...my late husband never turned anyone away so I will also follow that ideal and never turn anyone away. That's how I wish to live."

"Its a very good way to live Miya-san. If more people was like you, then the world would be a better place."

I said what I think to be true. However I then heard giggling coming from Miya-san. She has a wide smile on her face that could only be described as a teasing smile.

"Fufu, is Hidaka-san thinking of coming onto a old housewife like myself? My, I didn't know you liked me like that."

I did a small spit take and shook my head strongly.

"D-Don't s-say things like that Miya-san! I-I wouldn't e-ever do things like that with you!"

Wait, that could be taken a different...ooh.

"N-Not to say that you aren't attractive as you are very much! You are very beautiful!"

I then face palmed. I-I can't say things like that to Miya-san! S-She might take it the wrong way and think that I really am attracted to her! Geez, why can't my life be simple!

Miya-san patted my head with an adorable smile on.

"You really get worked up too easily. Its actually cute..."

Miya-sans face then shifted from happy to a little...sad? Why does she have such a face on right now?

"If you'll excuse me."

Without any chances to say anything, she left. What was that about?

* * *

...I'm at school right now. Since last night, Miya-san was acting a little strange. This morning, Miya-san didn't really make eye contact with me at all. She just ate her meal normally. She didn't even say good morning to me or anything. When I tried to make conversation, she quickly ended the conversation.

I spoke to Kagari-san about it, as I thought that she might know something about it since, she is the most mature girl there, besides Miya-san of course, but she didn't have any answers for me.

I also spoke with Uzume-san, since she's been a tenant longer than I have, but all she did was offer me an apology for not knowing about it. But she did say something like "Don't worry my Makoto-chan! Even if Miya hates you, I'll still love you!" or something along those lines. I thought it was a little nice of her to say such things.

And finally. Katsuragi-san. She seems to be doing well, although I don't think she'll be moving for a few days. Uzume-san said that Miya-san will look after her for me when I'm at school. Miya-san wouldn't talk to me, or just gave me one or two worded answers.

"Well girls, I'm off to class. See you later."

I waved to my Sekirei and they waved back.

"Goodbye Makoto-sama! Have a fun day!"

"G-Goodbye Hidaka-san!"

"Ah...bye Master."

"Goodbye Nanami-san, Kuno-san and Akitsu-san. Lets get ice cream later."

[Okay!]

Well they seem spirited. After exchanging our goodbyes, I went into the schools gates and straight for the large doors before me. I walked with a quickened pace.

I walked into the school and headed towards my classroom, dodging the various students that have made it their business to stand in the hallways. I'm not a nerd...okay maybe I am a little, but I think just standing in the way of everyone else wanting to go past is stupid.

I made it to my classroom without much bother and sat down, waiting for the sensei to come. And there's also my...friend I guess you could say. She's made it her mission to be my friend anyway.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Makoto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

The scream of the girl called Oriha-san. She came through the classroom door looking like she is on a mission. Her eyes scanned the room, and finally they fell upon me. Her face turned upwards in delight, then she rushes over and hugs me very tightly! S-She's a very affectionate person...but she doesn't do it with anyone else.

"G-Good morning Oriha-san."

"Morning~ Say, did you hear about the new sensei that's coming today?"

Sensei? We have a new sensei?

"What happened to the old one?"

"Well, I heard that he broke his leg, so until its recovered, we are going to have a sub sensei."

She unwraps her arms from my body and stands up with her hands behind her back. A substitute sensei huh. I wonder what he or she is going to be like?

"A sub huh. Do you know who it is?"

"Nope~ I just know that we have one~ But, aren't you like excited or something Makoto-kun~?"

The same sing-song voice never gets me feeling anything other than good thoughts. She's really cute, Oriha-san. And outside Izumo Inn, she's the only person that talks to me. No, wait. There's Yukari-san...right, I have to go and meet her sometime soon. I don't even know why I'm agreeing to it...I'm too weird sometimes!

"I-I guess a little. As long as he or she is qualified then I don't really mind who this new sub sensei is."

"Hehe~ I guess that's right~ Although, I hope that it isn't someone who is stuffy, uptight, doesn't let us go on our lunch breaks early. Speaking of, I made you lunch today~"

Even though she practically sang that out, she has a massive crimson colour dusting her cheeks. She goes into her school bag and...then got out a nicely wrapped bento box, with a big bow on the front of it. The bow, looks similar to the one she always wears in her hair.

I took the bento box from her and thanked her.

"Thank you Oriha-san. Its really nice of you to do such things."

"W-Well, I don't mind doing it for you~"

"Hehe, thank you Oriha-san."

I replied shyly to her. As she was about to say something, a boy of average height came into the room and said "The new sensei is a total sexy looking milf!" and then shot to a seat.

A milf? Doesn't that mean...ehehe, dirty minded person. She's a woman, not an object. But, we have a female sensei? It would make a little difference to the usual male sensei.

The door opens a few seconds later, to reveal a woman in tight fitting capri jeans that are black in colour and a matching coloured tank top that hugs her body very well. She's a slender woman with l-large assets with gray hair and matching gray eyes. She has a serious look on her face.

Oriha-san shot to her seat and has been looking at the sensei with a strange look in her eyes. W-Whats that about?

The class went silent as the mature looking woman went to the board and wrote her name on it. I noticed that Oriha-san has been shifting in her position since the woman came in. Once the sensei did that, the sensei turns around and looks at everyone with her same serious face.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sahashi Takami. You all may refer to me as Takami-sensei. I hope we all get along from now on."

Sahashi...where have I heard that name before? Sahashi...Sahashi...! I-Isn't Yukari-sans surname Sahashi!? D-Don't tell me that the new sensei is related to Yukari-san!

* * *

**End chapter! Since many people wanted the Makoto x Miya, I decided that I will, but it wont be instant. It will be like a friend of mine suggested, a slow burning relationship. And Takami has transferred into Makoto's class a sensei!? Watch out as the Shotacon scientist goes full force from now on! Until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter!**

**WakeArchus; Thank you! Well, you'll have to wait and see who gets winged! And yup, the Shotacon teacher has descended onto him hehe.**

**Guest 1; Thank you. Yes, Miya isn't used enough from what I have seen.**

**Jmwillis02; True enough, but Miya wont really be participating in battle until later on. But yeah, Takami and Yukari protecting him? He doesn't need Sekirei!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; That's very true. And that's very disturbing and you made me imagine that. I'm scared now for Makoto...ehehe.**

**Jugar38; Thanks! I thought it would be a good twist! Yeah, the one to be winged first, well it will be shown soon enough. And thank you, don't worry about Kuno, I plan for her to become less of a crybaby as the story goes on and toughens up a little.**

**AngelofDeath666; Well, he did wing Kusano in the manga and looked a little happy about it, so it might be possible hehe.**

**Anime PJ; Very, very true!**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I plan to have Miya be someone Makoto looks up to as a mature figure. She will be like a motherly figure in his life but also lover later on.**

**With this, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Shocking day!**

I can't believe this development. Takami-sensei must be related to Yukari-san, right? Even if she is, what does that mean to me? W-Well, it means that I'm attracting Sahashi's too me!? Am I!? Ehehe, just kidding. But still, even this is a little strange. I mean, a sensei suddenly comes in, even if it a sub. And now, she keeps taking glances at me, I'm sure of it.

I've had enough people giving me looks to know when someone is giving me a subtle look. And I don't know if I can say anything about it. She is a sensei and I'm a student after all. If I said anything to her, would she just say that I'm a little mental or something? She might not even realize that she is looking at me sometimes.

Oriha-san keeps giving the sensei strange looks, like something is going to happen. And finally, as for myself, I just keep looking at the sensei teach the lesson. She is a good sensei I will give her that.

As she taught the lesson, I just stared at her. She is intriguing. But it feels like I've seen her somewhere before but where have I seen her before? Erm...she really does seem familiar to me but I can't place my finger on it...meh. I'm sure that it will come to me if I have seen her before.

After the class had ended, we were all dismissed by the sensei...no, she called out to me with a smirk on her face. Why does she have such a smirk on her face? I don't trust it.

"Hidaka Makoto-kun. Please stay behind."

She wants me to stay behind? I-I don't know if I should or not. But it isn't like I have a choice, is it? She is a sensei so I have to do what she says, even if I don't know if I should or not.

"O-Okay sensei."

So while everyone was leaving, I sat down and stayed silent. I don't know what I have done. Once everyone leaved the room, I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I, for some reason feel danger to my body. Why do I feel this danger to my body? I-I don't know.

"Hidaka-kun, may I refer to you as Makoto-kun?"

She suddenly asked a question like that. I gave a simple nod in her direction. If that's what she wants to call me then I don't have any objections. Takami-sensei came over to me and smiled while sitting on the desk directly in front of me.

"Makoto-kun, I have been reading your file, and it appears to me that you are something of an honour student."

"W-Well...I try my best."

She laughed to herself and raised a hand to her forehead.

"Its more than try your best. You are actually very intelligent. Its a wonder to me why you don't ask to be moved to a higher year, even to college. Or even the sensei's here seeing your level of intelligence. They should've moved you up instantly with test scores like this."

So sensei thinks I'm intelligent huh. I-I don't know about that but I do try my best. I have to try my best for Onee-chan. Since she is ill, I need to get a good job in the future so I can support us both.

"...I don't like talking to people sensei. I-I can't ask things for myself unless I'm really comfortable with a person. I, just become nervous and try and play it off as if it doesn't bother me, but I don't think that it works that well. Plus, I don't want to be bullied even more due to my height. No one really talks to me besides Oriha-san and even then I don't know why she talks to the unconfident me."

Its true, I don't know why she talks to me. I can't be that much of a conversationalist. Yet she seems to talk to me like we are best friends or something. I don't know the reason. Maybe she just likes me? Nah, that can't be it. No one...likes me besides my Sekirei. Even Miya-san...I don't know if she likes me anymore. Yesterday, and this morning, she seemed off with me. I don't even know why.

Was it something I did? It would make sense if it was something I did, but I didn't do anything that I know of. We were having a good time in the kitchen and suddenly she became depressed.

Even now, I don't know what happened. I have searched my brain, and I know I didn't do anything to offend her. I didn't say anything bad, did I? We had a usual joke between us where she calls herself an old housewife and I freak out about it. Did that offend her? Nah, it couldn't of done. That's our usual thing.

"Hmmmm, so people ostracize you for your size huh. How cruel. Personally. It doesn't matter about the size of someone's body, but the size of their heart, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, I think that sometimes."

She reached over, and stroked my hand! S-Should a sensei be touching student like that!? S-She runs her finger all over the front of my hand, making small circles. I, became like a statue. Paralyzed. I'm paralyzed right now because sensei is stroking my hand more intimately than a sensei should be doing.

"S-Sensei..."

"Fufu, don't worry about it Makoto-kun. You know, you are the cutest boy in this class."

N-Now I know that this isn't what sensei's usually say! She said that I'm the cutest boy in the class! S-She can't be serious, can she!? When I looked on with wide eyes, she took her hand away from my hand, and puts it to my cheek! W-What is she doing!?

"Sensei...w-what are you..."

She patted my cheek with a smile on her face.

"Hehe, Makoto-kun is adorable when flustered."

S-She can't say that! Sayyyyyyyyyyying something llllllllike thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I-I am adorable w-when flust...flustereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! She is seriously a strange senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

"S...Sensei I-I don't think that you should say something like that..."

My bottom lip trembled. Sensei is being strange. She has a strange look on her face, and equally strange looking eyes. And this strangeness is directed towards me. I, don't think I can take this look from her.

"Its okay Makoto-kun. Don't worry about it. Now run along, I will be speaking to you again."

She ran her eyes all over my body. I felt danger to my body and attempted to, cover my body for a lack of a better term. My hands went to my...area and I covered it as I saw that sensei's eyes had travelled towards that area.

"S-Sure, but can I ask something first sensei?"

She gave a small inclination of her head.

"Sensei...d-do you know anyone called Sahashi Yukari-san?"

Her eyes shifted from normal to narrowed ever so slightly for a second before they returned to normal. Sensei then ran her fingers through my hair, as if to brush it away from my face! I-I can't conceive this! Why is she actually doing this!?

"I don't know anyone by that name. Funny, we have the same surname. Such a coincidence huh. Makoto-kun, don't you worry your cute head about it."

Then...they aren't related? But, I could've sworn that somehow...they were related. Did I just happen to make a simple mistake? Hmmmmm...strange indeed. Sensei pats the top of my head, and runs her fingers through my hair again! I-Is my sensei into younger men?

I gave sensei a wary look as she stood up, and pointed towards the door.

"Its a lovely day, please go and eat your lunch."

"Y-Yes sensei."

I quickly stood up, bowed and left the room before anything could be said. But when I looked back one last time, I saw that sensei's eyes were on my form. I-I found that a little strange.

I walked towards the roof, where I eat my meals with Oriha-san. Since she is my only friend in school, I eat with her. If she wasn't here, I would just eat lunch on my own. I'm fine with either, but I like eating with Oriha-san. She might be a little strange but she is a nice girl.

* * *

When I got to the roof, I saw that Oriha-san is sat on the ground, patiently waiting for me. Hehe, she really is a nice girl after all. A friend. I never thought I would call someone that. That just proves how pathetic I am really. Never having a friend. Its partly my own fault.

I, am bad at interacting with people, so they think I'm being ignorant or nasty or whatever they think. They just think things like that because I don't really talk to people. And what Takami-sensei was saying about my test scores and such, well they don't exactly help me with making friends.

People think I'm a stuck up genius that doesn't talk to people because I'm above them. When its the opposite. I'm just shy and I can't talk to people normally. The best I can do is what I do with Oriha-san.

But I can talk with my Sekirei. They are easy to talk too. I even know what they are feeling when they talk to me. I feel their happiness, I feel their sadness. I feel everything about them and it makes me happy to feel such things.

"Hey, Oriha-san!"

"Makoto-kun, I...did you talk with...Takami-sensei?"

I raised an eyebrow at the nervous look on her face. I nodded with a long sigh. She seemed, strange to me. Oh well~ I guess she will tell me if she wants me to know. I can't force people to tell me things.

"I did. She was...well, a little strange but, nice I would say. But, Oriha-san...erm, do sensei's usually...erm...n-no, it doesn't matter."

I couldn't ask her about it. Do sensei's touch your hands and stroke your hair? That's what I want to ask, but I can't because it sounds weird. Oriha-san tilted her head to the side.

"Is everything okay Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes, everything's okay!"

"You sure Makoto-kun? What did Takami-sensei say to you exactly?"

"Well..." I began to blush, but I fought it down with the best of my ability. "We just talked about my grades and such. She..." How do I put this? "...She said that I was intelligent and didn't understand why I was in a school like this when I..." I shifted in my place uncomfortably. "...I could be in a college by now. But I don't think that I could do something like that."

"Why?" She cocked an eyebrow up, then lowered it down. "Is it because you think that...you think people don't like you?"

I pointed around me, which made her gain an even more confused face.

"Do you see anyone else around me? And you hear what everyone calls me in the halls? I'm not popular and pretty much everyone calls me names so...yeah. But Oriha-san..." I faced her with a confused face. "...Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! Please ask away!"

"Okay. Then I'll ask straight out. While I'm grateful that you became my friend, I was just wondering why? Why did you choose to become a friend to someone like me?"

"Because you're wonderful!" D-Did she just say that I'm wonderful? S-She thinks I am wonderful? I, don't understand. Oriha-san then opened her eyes wide. "I-I mean that! Erm...Makoto-kun is a lovely boy. He, is really kind and looked lonely so I talked to him. And he really is someone I could..."

She trailed off, and blushed brightly. Eh? Why is she blushing at me all of a sudden? Did I say something strange? Did she say something strange?

"Oriha-san..."

"Makoto-kun, don't worry about everyone else. The other students here might not like you, but I like you very much!"

I smiled in appreciation. At least, I have one friend. A friend that likes me for me. Onee-chan will be happy that I have a friend that isn't a Sekirei...wait, I can't tell her that. Onee-chan can't know about Sekirei.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Eh? Did someone just scream?

"Oriha-san, did you hear a scream?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't know where from~"

Even now she has a singsong voice? But she heard the scream as well? I wonder where it came from? When I looked around, I didn't see anyone so I went over to the railings...I didn't see anyone that looked panicked.

"PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY! I CANT STOP MYSELF!"

Okay...that came from the sky! I darted my eyes upwards and...ooh crap! Something...no make that someone is coming in at top speeds!

"Iyaaa!"

I tried to run away but...

CRASH!

"Makoto-kun!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Someone crashed into me! The persons head crashed into my stomach and made me fall flat on my back! Owww, that really hurt. Who falls from the sky like that? My stomach hurts now.

When I regained my bearings...aaah! A-A-A-A-A GIRLS V-V-VAG...AAAAH! IN MY FACE! HER PANTIES COVERED...IYAAAAAA!

"Owww...I knew that building would be too high to jump off of." The girl, got off my body and turned to face me. "You caught me, didn't you?"

C-Caught her!? S-She crashed into me! But I looked at her face...I was immediately speechless. She's, really cute...I mean, yeah she's very cute indeed! Her cuteness could be compared to my own Sekirei girls!

She is a fair skinned girl of average height and a slender build. She has brown eyes that look innocent and matching brown hair. Her brown hair is hime-styled. She has short bangs, chin length strands that surrounds her head and framing her pretty face. A single antenna like strand that hangs just above her head and she has a thin hip length ponytail of sorts.

Moving onto her body...he-her breasts a-a-are huge! B-But...huge! I think they are even bigger than Nanami-sans breasts! No, these are even bigger than Uzume-sans breasts!

But her attire strikes out at me. She is wearing a white gi with red string decorating it, that resembles the traditional clothing of a miko with the addition of a short red, almost pink like skirt and mid calf brown boots and upper thigh high socks. She also seems to be a fighter or something as she has on red combat looking gloves. She reminds me of someone out of Street Fighter.

"W-Well, not really..."

"Watch out!"

She jumped me and before I had realized it, an explosion happened behind the girl! Ooh crap, don't tell me that more of these Sekirei have come to attack me. I've had enough of getting attacked all of a sudden!

"There's no use running."

"We're going to track you down wherever you go so fight with us."

Those voices...I remember them. From that time. When I looked towards the source of the voices...I saw them again! The lightning twins! They are giving off dangerous sparks of electricity!

I wish my Sekirei where here right now, but they aren't. I said that they could go and do what they want today. Since, who would've thought that Sekirei would attack at a school...well, at least it isn't Toyotama for a change, which is good. But even then, there are three Sekirei here, and two humans in the form of me, and Oriha-san.

Ooh wait, Nanami-san has a phone! Right. I got out my phone and quickly sent a message to her. I'm faster at typing than ringing. Once the message was sent, I waited for a reply, which literally took seconds. It said "On way!" I can only imagine Nanami-san having a cute voice saying that.

But...I had to give Nanami-san the phone. Just incase something like this was to happen. Kuno-san might break it or lose it and Akitsu-san might freeze it if she had it. So the only logical choice was Nanami-san. Either way, they're on their way here which makes me feel relief.

I put my phone away and pointed at them as I tried to get released from the girls grip! Geez, she has a tight grip of my body! She's fucking strong as hell! Which kind of leads me to the conclusion that this girl is a Sekirei if she is getting chased by these two Sekirei.

"Y-You girls are the ones that saved me!"

They narrowed their eyes in my direction, before the smaller breasted twin, Hibiki-san I think her name was clapped her hands together.

"Oh, you are the Ashikabi who was being chased by No. 16! How's that going?"

I tilted my hand in a so-so manner.

"Eh...its still a work in progress." I then narrowed my eyes and pointed at them. "Hey! Are you the ones who chased after Katsuragi-san!?"

They both tilted their heads at me in a confused manner. But the other twin, I think its the older one, Hikari-san answered me.

"Who's Katsuragi?"

I face palmed and sighed.

"No. 86!"

They both nod their heads, understanding me. B-But, they can't just be normal about that, can they!?

"Yeah, we chased her."

Hikari-san admits that normally! Of course she did! These two are strange! They helped me yet they chase the Sekirei, other Sekirei!

"That's wrong!"

"That's life kid."

Hikari-san denied my words instantly. But it is wrong to chase people. No matter what they did.

"I-Its still wrong..."

"It isn't. So, now move out of the way or I will shock you."

Ooh great, now I'm going to get shocked by electro-girl. I cried to myself but the other girl, Hibiki-san put out her hand.

"Hikari! Don't threaten him like that! He's only a kid, leave him alone. We can get No. 88 without harming the kid."

I really wish she'd stop saying kid. But I got in front of this No. 88 and outstretched my arms in a defensive manner.

"Just leave her alone! She...she isn't bad or anything. She even jumped and protected me from a lightning blast even have just met me. So, please leave her alone!"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I bent my neck to see...No. 88 looking at me with a wide eyed expression.

"W...Why are you protecting me?"

"Because, you seem nice, and innocent. What they are doing is wrong. You are just a...Sekirei that has been thrust into a game like this...we need to go! Oriha-san..."

"Way ahead of you!"

Oriha-san rushed me, grabbed my hand so I grabbed No. 88's hand and rushed towards the stairs of the school. But I then saw a flash heading towards the stairs! Oriha-san pulled me back, which made No. 88 be pulled back as well!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Shit! They destroyed our escape route easily! The twins come from the roof they are on, on a nearby building, and jumped onto the roof we are on. No. 88 pushed in front of me and got into what appears to be a fighting stance.

"E-Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?"

I chided the girl. She looked at me and tilted her head adorably.

"Fighting?"

I face faulted as did Oriha-san. Oh my God. I knew that! But! But! Ugh! And what's with that adorable expression!? How can she have a body like that yet have such an innocent look on her face? Is it a Sekirei thing? Nanami-san, Kuno-san, Akitsu-san. Please come quickly.

"He meant, you can't win against the two of them! Its suicide to go up against two people girl...No. 88 was it?"

Oriha-san asked/yelled at No. 88 whatever her name is. No. 88 responded by putting her fists together, and shaking her body around excitedly.

"I'm No. 88, Musubi! I'm a fist type!"

She seemed pumped up. But, a fist type? That means she uses her fists and I guess she is a martial artist? But if we continue up here, people will see something. No, I bet they heard that banging sound. We need to get out of here. Oriha-san is going to question this and I don't have an answer for it.

I then beckoned over Oriha-san as this Musubi-san seemed to want to fight these people. Is she emerged?

(Oriha-san, this might seem strange and I can't really explain it as I don't know what's happening really, but we need to get out of here.)

I lied somewhat. I can't say anything about Sekirei. If I could, then I would tell her, but I don't want my Sekirei to be taken away from me by telling someone about it. Its all MBI's fault.

(I agree, but how? Have a plan?)

I blushed and nodded. I've got one but I don't know if it will work.

(You think she would be able to carry us both?)

I gestured to the named Musubi-san who is starring off with the lightning twins. I guess they don't know how to attack yet, without getting us caught in it. Hibiki-san seems to not want to hurt us humans and Hikari-san is going along with it. Oriha-san tilted her head before nodding.

(She said she's a fist type and she landed here with a crash, and doesn't even seem affected so, I would say yes. So, what's this plan?)

(Just got along with me. And get ready to cover Musubi-sans eyes but also close your eyes when I say, okay?)

She nodded so I went into my bag as she went over to Musubi-san while picking up her bag. I came prepared. Ever since I kept running into Toyotama, I needed something to defend myself with, and while this isn't a weapon per-say, it will help with our escape. The one named Hikari-san made suspicious eyes.

"What have you got there?"

I smirked and did a little ruffle around.

"I, have a gun! If you don't leave immediately, then I will shoot the hell out of both of you! I will put a cap in your skulls! Don't think I wont because I'm like this, I am actually quite an awesome shot! Even against Sekirei's! Just ask No. 16!"

That's a complete lie but, whatever!

"He'll do it! He's crazy! He even shot a homeless person in the face once for sitting on HIS bench from yards away!"

I sent a small, annoyed look towards Oriha-san who stuck out her tongue cutely. Please don't question my sanity. I have been questioning it for awhile now. And I don't know if I'm sane. But I will have to do something. The twins look taken back by my and Oriha-sans words.

"Holy shit, an Ashikabi with a gun! And a kid at that! What's wrong with you!?"

"Shit's just got real Hikari! He even shoots homeless people for sitting on benches he has claimed!"

Great! Now they think I'm mental! And I shoot people for sitting on MY benches apparently!? This is going to give me a horrid reputation now! Whys everyone questioning my sanity? But as I thought that, Musubi-san turned to me with an adorable look.

"What is a gun?"

Everyone face faulted! She doesn't know what a gun is!? Life really tests me sometimes.

"Its...to fight off bad people with or bad people to use when they are doing bad deeds. Don't worry, I'm good!"

"Okay...what is your name?"

Right, I haven't told her my name yet.

"My name is Hidaka Makoto, pleased to meet you, Musubi-san."

Suddenly, Musubi-san grabbed her chest strangely. Her face turned a little red, but before I could comment, I saw purple lightning coming at me, so I jumped left and narrowly missed it!

"That's it! You've forced my hand! Take this!" I pulled out the item and threw it! "ORIHA-SAN! NOW!"

"OKAY!"

She covered Musubi-sans eyes and shut her own eyes as I see Hikari-san fire some lightning at the item so I quickly covered my own eyes.

BANG! FLASH!

I heard the bang! Yes! This is our chance!

""ARRRRRRRRRRRRK!""

Their eyes must've been blinded! I got out sunglasses and placed them over my eyes so the light doesn't affect my sight. Once I did that, I ran to Musubi-san and placed glasses over both of their eyes!

"Musubi-san! Please carry myself and Oriha-san out of here! You can jump around between rooftops, right!?"

"Y-Yes!"

Musubi-san wrapped her arms around both of us.

"Where should I go?"

I sweatdropped. It doesn't really matter, does it?

""Left!""

Me and Oriha-san seemed to be in synch then!

"Which way is left?"

Oriha-san and I looked at one another before pointing right. Even though we said left, they heard it. I only realized it after I said it. And it seems that Oriha-san also realized it. Musubi-san nodded and with a swooshing sound, we started to jump away!

We jumped rooftop to rooftop! They wont know where we went now! Ooh right, my Sekirei wont know. I will message them and tell them that I'm fine, but to meet us at the Inn. Yeah, I will take Musubi-san and Oriha-san back to the Inn, then we can go from there.

So I messaged them as Oriha-san asked me a question.

"Makoto-kun, where did you get that flash-bang exactly?"

"I...I made it."

I admitted with a blush.

"Wow! Makoto-sama made such a thing!? You must be really smart!"

Musubi-san complimented me. I scratched my cheek with a blush adorning my cheeks.

"N-No, it wasn't anything really."

"Wasn't anything my eye! Makoto-kun! That was amazing! We got away because of you and Musubi-san here! Some quick thinking there my friend!" I smiled happily. My friend. I didn't think I would hear anyone call me friend. But Oriha-san then adopted a questioning look. "But, like where did you get the know how to do something like that?"

"I'm cute~ That's how~"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

I cried to myself! Oriha-san is yelling at me!

Slip!

Eh...I'm falling in the sky! Musubi-san! I must've...! Aaah! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**Oriha P.O.V**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"MAKOTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SORRY!"

Of course he has fallen out of her grasp. I quickly got out my flying discs from my back, and aimed them at Makoto-kun's feet. If he can balance himself on them, then I can make him fly, sort of. I've never tried it but here goes nothing!

Throw!

I threw them towards Makoto-kun and started controlling their trajectory. That's my power as a Sekirei after all. I controlled them so his feet was touching them. Once I confirmed that his feet are safely on them, I started moving him upwards!

Yay! I did it~ I didn't think I could do it! Its kind of hard, but I did it~ I make them fly upwards towards us. Its kind of hard, but not impossible. I guess him being small is an advantage~ If he was a heavy person then this wouldn't be possible but it is~

"Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!"

Hehehe, he's so cute~ I made them come up and meet us eye level. A little away's from us, he waved at us happily while winking cutely. Its moments like this, moments like this that make me happy. Even if he isn't my Ashikabi yet, he will be soon.

"Wow! Makoto-sama is a Sekirei as well as an Ashikabi!"

"No, he isn't a Sekirei Musubi-san." I spoke as we bounced off a rooftop and took to the air again. "Makoto-kun isn't a Sekirei at all."

"Then, what is he?"

She doesn't even know its me doing that. Silly. But she asked me what he is? He, is...

"He's...someone I love very much."

* * *

**End chapter! Musubi has arrived! Now things are heating up huh! Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello~ Welcome to the next chapter~**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Aye, Musubi has that affect on lots of people. Even I'm affected by it...Musubi-chan...ehehe, I'm back! Hehe.**

**WakeArchus; Yup! Takami has become very serious now! And yup, Musubi has landed! Although, technically Oriha hasn't revealed herself to him, but he pretty much knows that she is a Sekirei now, even if she denies it. And thank you!**

**Yendarman; First of all, thank you. And for Matsu and Kazehana, if I took them away from Minato, then he would pretty much only have Tsukiumi and Kusano. Although its getting less likely that I will have Minato in the story...if that's the case then those two would go to Makoto, but I haven't decided fully yet. And yeah, there will be some jokes either way.**

**Anime PJ; Thanks! Well, I guess you could say he's both. Lucky, unlucky. Pretty much both of them could be associated with Makoto.**

**Jugar38; Yeah, sorry. It didn't seem like the right time to wing either of them this chapter, and it wont happen this chapter either (you'll see why as the chapter goes on) but definitely next chapter one of them will be winged. And yeah, I thought that it would be cool for Oriha to do something like that. And thank you very much!**

**Well, with that, time to go on with the story!**

* * *

**Confusion seems to be the norm**

**Homura P.O.V**

Ah, what a nice day. And a day off from work is always a plus. But I wonder what Hidaka-san is...eh? Why am I thinking about him right now? He's in school right now, I'm sure. He should be anyway... Ugh, its this stupid heat in my chest. I, just can't bring myself to admit it. I can't admit that I'm actually...its silly.

Sitting outside is fun. I'm so glad that Uzume isn't here. She'd just ruin my peace and quiet. The same for Matsu actually. She usually ruins my fun, no matter what kind of fun I have, she ruins it.

Miya, is sweeping at the front of the Inn as always. She seems to be conflicted about something. Ever since last night, I've noticed that she has been avoiding Hidaka-san. And he even asked me about it, but he doesn't know the reason either. I'm sure Matsu knows but I can't bring myself to ask her. It will be like I am admitting to her that I care about him.

I do care about him, its obvious. He's a nice person and always so helpful. Even when I felt a little unstable because of this...well, because of my body reacting to him, he helped me go to bed, even though he doesn't know that I'm reacting.

Well, he doesn't have much comparison. From what I think he knows, Sekirei feel hot all over their bodies and then they kiss him. I guess that's what I think he knows about reactions.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Eh? What was that noise? A scream? Where did it come from? I looked around discreetly but I didn't see anyone. And Miya didn't seem to react either. But the voice did sound familiar...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY MAKOTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAKOTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Right...that came from above me! I darted my eyes upwards...aaah! Hidaka-san is falling from the sky! Geez, why is he always in a dangerous situation? My body reacted without my mind even realizing it.

I jumped upwards high, and the Shota boy landed in my arms as we descended to the ground. I don't know how I'm going to explain how I can jump so high, but that's a problem for a few minutes from now.

My feet touched the ground. I then noticed someone coming from the sky...hey, isn't that No. 88? I remember driving off the thunder twins once from her. But, I don't know the other one that she is carrying. I can tell she is a Sekirei, but I don't know what number she is. And, why is she dressed in a school girls uniform? It even has the same logo on the breast pocket blazer that Hidaka-sans blazer has on. A Sekirei attending school? That's...different. I wonder if Takami-san knows about this?

"Kagari-san..." I looked down to see Hidaka-san blushing up at me. "Y-You saved me Kagari-san. How did you do that?"

Yeah, I don't have an answer for you. I became nervous and I couldn't say anything. I am not ready to explain about me being a Sekirei just yet...and maybe I don't have too. Maybe its a little mean but I can...

"Why were you falling from the sky exactly? And shouldn't you be in school?"

He spluttered a little as No. 88 comes over with the other Sekirei girl.

"Makoto-sama! I am so sorry I knocked the discs!"

"N-No, its okay Musubi-san. Don't worry about it. See, I'm fine. But those discs..." He turned to the unknown Sekirei girl. "...Know anything about it?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"N-Nope! I don't know what those discs things where!"

He isn't stupid girl. He, has most likely figured it out. So, that's her ability as a Sekirei? Some discs? Does she throw them or does she control them? Either way, she looks a little dangerous, from my perspective anyway.

"I-I see then..." He looks up at me and smiles. "You can let go of me you know? U-Unless you want to hold me like this?"

I immediately dropped him on his butt with a crash. Ah, I bet that hurt.

"Ow!" He stood up and looked at me. "That hurt Kagari-san."

"Ehehe, sorry about that. You said to let you go."

"B-But!" He then hangs his head low. "Never mind. Ugh, that hurt."

"So, explain why you aren't in school."

He immediately waves his hands in front of his face, but the other Sekirei girl I don't know steps forward.

"A terrorist attack happened! Yes, some crazy people where throwing bombs around and such! So we were sent home!"

"Bombs?" The identified Musubi put a finger to her chin. "So, those girls weren't Seki-mmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Hehe, Hidaka-san covered her mouth immediately before she said a word. I'm going to guess that she was going to say Sekirei. But, a Sekirei to attack at a school at this time of day. Don't they realize that it would've been packed with innocents?

"Yes, bombs were used at the school like Oriha-san said!"

So her name is Oriha huh. I can ask Takami-san about this. Speaking of Takami-san, I haven't really heard much from her for the past day or two. Usually we talk a number of times during the day, but today...nothing. Maybe she is busy.

"I...see. Bombs huh, then I'm sure it will be on the news."

"M-Most likely Kagari-san!" Then Miya walks up to us and looks at us all with a curious gaze. "Hey Miya..." She walks off without saying a word. "...san. Ehehe, I guess she is a little busy huh."

He seems sad right now. Miya has been acting differently lately. Hmmmm, Miya...

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaa!"

"Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Ah...Master!"

And, income the Sekirei girls of his. They all rush through the gates of Izumo Inn. They all latch onto Hidaka-san, so I take this time to slip away and see what really happened. I'm sure Matsu will know. And she shouldn't question about my motives as its Sekirei related, not Hidaka-san related.

I walked into the Inn and immediately went for the stairs, but I was stopped before I could even start by Uzume.

"Did I feel Makoto-chan come back Kagari-chan!?"

How did she know that? Does she have some kind of radar that acts up when Hidaka-san is around? I scrunched up my eyebrows and replied to her.

"Y-Yes." I pointed behind me with my thump. "He's outside, with two new Sekirei. I don't think they have been winged by him though."

"Two Sekirei's that haven't been winged huh. Damn Makoto-chan, you've got three Sekirei's and now there's three here that aren't winged. No, make that 6 unwinged."

"Six?"

She nodded and pointed to us.

"Me, you, Matsu, Katsuragi-san, Miya, although its highly unlikely she would let anyone wing her, and those two girls outside. See, six. Oh wait, there's also Kazehana-Nee-san aswell, that's seven! And that's just here. Although Kazehana-Nee-san isn't here right now. He already has three Sekirei. Uuuu, makes me feel like I'm reacting sometimes. So strange."

"Uzume..." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you reacting to Hidaka-san?"

"Ehehe~ That's between me myself and I~ I could be reacting to him, or his Onee-chan~ Or someone else you've never met~ You don't know do you~?"

I sweatdropped and dropped my head a little. Why can't she just answer normally?

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader."

"And you wont~ But, it would be nice if I was huh. He's so cute~ Adorable~ Uuuuu! Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm coming!"

With that, she pushed past me and went outside. Ugh, she's so strange.

[Aaaaah! Uzume-san! Where do you think you're touching!?]

Uzume...that's something that shouldn't be aloud to be unleashed upon the world. I'm sure that she is being lewd right now, and touching his small body...ugh! No, don't think about it!

[Hehehehe~ Makoto-chan's so cute~]

[Aaaaaaaaah! Uzume-saaaaaaaaan! Please don't take that off!]

What is she taking off!? N-No, don't. I don't want to know! I will only trouble myself if I knew what she was doing. Its best to live in ignorance.

I continued onto Matsu. She better cooperate with me this time. I'm not in a mood for her games. She usually teases me for my supposed reaction to Hidaka-san that isn't so supposed. I walked up the stairs, and made it to Matsu's room.

Knock knock!

I knocked on the door with my hand, then waited for her to reply. The door opened a little after a minute to reveal Matsu...

* * *

"Geez, get dressed Matsu."

"Why? Its only 1 in the afternoon Kagari-tan~"

"Just do it pervert!"

She adopts a frown and shuts the door. I can hear shuffling around, and her cursing my name. She can curse it if she wants, I will just cook Matsu hehe. When the door opened, I finally saw that she is dressed in her usual outfit.

"So, Kagari-tan. What can I do for you?"

"I need to know something about Hidaka-sans school."

She gained a mischievous smile.

"I see I see. So, you want Matsu to find out the best entry points so you can kidnap him and keep him all to yourself~?"

I summon flames in my palm and point it at her. She backed off and threw up her hands in defence.

"No you idiot! Some Sekirei attacked his school, and I'm sure that you have been spying on him."

She whistles an innocent tone as I dispel the flames. She's not worth it. But she's far from innocent.

"I don't spy on him." I give her a stern look. "Okay, maybe once in awhile." I narrowed my eyes. She sighed. "Fine! I look at him infrequently!" I let out a breath as she cried. "Fine! All the time, okay!? It isn't my fault!" I gave her a deadpan look. Seeing my look, she cried again. "Don't you look at me with judgemental eyes! At least I don't ask him on dates under the pretext of just wanting to get to know him when it is really you wanting to look at his Shota body! Yeah that's right Kagari-tan! We all know about your fascination with his body!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, of course that's it, not. That's more up someone else's alley. Namely, Sahashi Takami-san the Shinto Teito's answer to a Shotacon.

"I don't have a fascination with his body. That's Takami-san. Don't mistake me for her please."

"True enough~ Alright come in and I will tell you what happened. Well, from what I saw anyway."

I nodded and we walked into her room. That's when I noticed that even now, she has a satellite watching him. Geez Matsu, at least try and hide your weirdness from normal people.

We sat down and faced one another. Matsu raised a hand to her face and smiled. What's with that creepy smile?

"Alright, from what I saw, the lightning twins or No. 11 and No. 12 were chasing after No. 88 and she, happened to crash into school. No, more like she crashed into Mako-tan..."

"You call him Mako-tan now?"

I interrupted her. She growled and moved her head up and down.

"Yes I call him Mako-tan! Can I get on with my story please!?" I let out a breath and gave a small inclination with my head. She also let out a breath and continued. "They all exchanged words. I don't know what kind of words exactly as I didn't have audio but it looked like it was a argument of sorts. Possibly about No. 88 as he stood with outstretched arms. Then, Mako-tan threw a flash bomb..."

"A flash bomb?"

She nods with a wide smirk.

"Yes, a flash bomb, grenade, bang, whatever you want to call it. Isn't it a little surprising that he carries a flash bomb with him?"

"A little yes. Where did he even get one...?"

I mused to myself. He couldn't of bought one, right?

"Hehe, he made it~"

"M-Made it?"

I stuttered a little. She nodded with a wide smirk. I really wish she wouldn't smirk like that, it looks really evil.

"Yes, he made it. Did I stutter? He made it. I heard it the other day from himself through my cameras. He was cursing himself saying "Toyotama is going to continue targeting me and my Sekirei so I need to do something so I can keep myself, and my Sekirei safe and not be a burden." so here we are. He made some bombs."

"Some? That implies that he has made more than flash bombs?"

"He has. From what I saw, he has made smoke bombs, flash bombs, and ordinary bombs that go boom. I'll give it to him, he is quite the smarty. Making those things without any instructions. He's such a little genius. I don't know how affective they'll be against Sekirei, but it will at least knock them away for a few seconds."

Shit. He knows how to make bombs without instructions? What kind of Ashikabi is this boy? He can make bombs like those...damn. He really is smart. Just like Takami-san keeps telling me, and I've seen before.

"How strange indeed..."

"Oh Kagari-tan~ He isn't ordinary is he? Anyway, after that. No. 88, Musubi-tan I think her name is, dropped poor Mako-tan but the other Sekirei girl, which I'm going to look up in a minute, saved him with her bladed discs and all the way here, he was riding them. It looked quite fun actually. I was kind of envious of that, although I could invent a hover bike or something if I wanted too... But when they were literally seconds away, Musubi-tan knocked him off the discs by accident, and that's when he fell into your arms~ Lovers, destined to meet. Fire girl and Shota boy, meeting written in the stars~"

FLAMES!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't burn me!"

I giggled to myself as her hair turned into an afro, with smoke coming from her body. She shouldn't annoy me like she does.

"Then don't make me angry. So, look up this Sekirei."

She growled and stood up. Then she went over to her computer and started searching the databases. A minute or so later, she appeared on the screen.

"No. 101, Oriha. Her Sekirei power is that she can freely change the directions of her bladed discs and she is for now, unwinged. But, this is interesting."

"What is?"

She pointed at the screen. I looked...currently attending school? Wha...? She goes to a school? W-Well, I did see the uniform so it isn't that surprising but...

"It says here that she goes to Mako-tans school. How did she swindle that? And what purpose would she have attending a school anyway? We learn all we need to know before being released. But this one attends the same school as Mako-tan huh. And...surprising. She started not long after Mako-tan winged Akitsu-tan. And get this. She's even in his class as well. Talk about stalker to the extreme."

You'd know all about that you mega stalker. But...hmmmm, strange indeed. She's attending a school. For what purpose?

"Poor Mako-tan."

Matsu suddenly said while looking at a monitor. She's looking at all of them, in the living room now. They must've moved in there after I came up here.

"Matsu...what are you talking about...?"

"What? I can be kind you know? He's been through a lot you know? His parents being killed, his Onee-chan is dying and now he's been thrust into a life or death game which if he's not careful, can mean death for him as well. So, pretty much all his family are dead, or on deaths door by other means. Its a wonder..."

"Its a wonder he's happy at all, right Matsu?"

...! That voice! Behind me! I quickly darted my eyes there, to see Miya. Miya, is stood behind me with a scowl on her face. And its directed at Matsu. Matsu, however has a composed expression.

"That's exactly right Miya-tan. But you'd know more about that than anyone, right?"

"Oh? What are you saying exactly Matsu?"

Eh? They seem to be talking about something but I don't know what it is.

"If that's how you want to play it Miya-tan~ Then I wont say anything for now~"

"There isn't anything else to discuss, is there?"

Ooh no. That scary head has appeared! Miya has raised a hand to her chin and is laughing quite maniacally. Even I'm shivering. D-Damn it.

"N-Nope, nothing at all Miya-tan." Matsu then pushed up her glasses and put on a serious face. "But, it isn't like you have to be mean because you are reminded of something. It really isn't fair for Mako-tan, you know? Its like you are ignoring him for something that reminded you of something."

Actually, I want to ask about that...

"Miya, you know Hidaka-san thinks..."

"I'm quite aware of what he thinks about me." She interrupted me then sighed. "My, I've been a little bad huh. Sending mix signals and all. I'll have to rectify that. It isn't his fault. Its just I'm reminded of...something important."

Miya...what's that about? She has a little of a longing look...hmmmm, what strangeness. But then I didn't have time to think about it, as my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and...Takami-san? I answered it, and heard a screech!

"_HOMURA! HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE HOMURA! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS, HE'S GONE!_"

"Hold on. What's wrong?"

I heard a deep sigh over the phone.

"_Makoto-kun has disappeared from school and No. 11 and No. 12 were here! We need to search for him immediately! He might be in danger! He might be dead or something! Homura! This is the dreaded day! We need to take action immediately!_"

Since when has she called him Makoto-kun? And dreaded day? Has she been prepared for this? How does she even know that he isn't in school anyway? I know that she would've known about the Sekirei attacking the school but how did she...? A-Anyway, that's not the thing to focus on right now. I took a small breath and told her where he is.

"He's fine. He's at the Inn with No. 88 and No. 101 plus his Sekirei. Speaking of, Takami-san. Did you know that No. 101 attends the same school as Hidaka-san?"

"_Yes, I knew about it. How did you think she got into a school in the first place?_"

She knew about it? If she knew, why didn't she tell me about it?

"Then, why does she attend a school?"

"_I don't know._" She doesn't know!? How doesn't she know? When I sighed openly, Takami-san continued. "_She asked me sometime ago if she could attend a certain school. When I asked the reason, she said it was important so I didn't question it further. I can only speculate that it has something to do with finding an Ashikabi. Although I haven't a clue why she wants to go to school for that. But if its important to her then its important to me as well._"

She sounds like she cares about No. 101. Is Takami-san maybe her Adjustor?

"I-I see. Well, she is here just so you know."

"_Then I'm relieved. Now, I must go. Got some covering up to do._"

I chuckled and she ended the call. Takami-san surely is a strange person. I left Matsu's room and made my way downstairs and into the living room. But I couldn't take a step inside. The instant I saw him again, my chest tightened. The heat...is getting stronger...I don't know if I can keep this going for much longer...

* * *

**Miya P.O.V**

"Hidaka-san, could I talk with you a moment."

I called him out. I've been a little mean for a day or so now, when it wasn't anything to do with him.

"Y-Yes, of course Miya-san!"

Hehe, he seems spirited at least. He stood up, and I lead him into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I faced him.

"I-Is something wrong Miya-san?"

"Yes. There is something wrong." I began as his face fell. "It isn't bad I assure you." His face lit up at that. "I just want to say, I am sorry if I've been acting different since yesterday."

"N-No, its alright. I'm sure I did something to make you act different..."

"No!" I snapped, but then reeled back. "No, it wasn't you. It, was me being strange. I'm fine now though."

"I'm relieved! I thought I might've done something. But, I'm glad I didn't! And I'm glad you are okay now. I was quite worried. I'm glad Mi-chan doesn't..."

Wha-What did he just call me? He couldn't of called me...

"Hidaka-san, did you just call me Mi-chan?"

He scratched the back of his head but had a confused face on.

"Yeah...I dunno where that came from. Hmmmm, strange."

"Yes...strange indeed. So, tell me about your day."

"O-Okay. Its been a little hectic but, basically it went like this..."

So he started telling me about his day. Of course I knew he was lying at some parts, like the Sekirei business. I already know what happened from Matsu anyway. But it is nice to talk to him like this.

"...And that's pretty much it Miya-san. I'm sorry about calling you...Mi-chan, I don't even know where that came from. Anyway, I best go and check on Katsuragi-san...ooh, is it alright if Musubi-san stays here? I kind of said it was alright without asking you..."

I giggled to myself.

"Its fine. After all, I don't turn people away. And she doesn't seem to be any trouble."

CRASH!

I winced. I spoke too soon. I know that's going to be Musubi-san as karma likes doing bad things to me.

[Musubi-chan! You broke the table!]

[I'm sorry!]

I released a breath. My work is never done.

"I'm sorry about that. Musubi-san seems to be a little clumsy...or maybe its because of...well, it could be anything. At least she isn't as clumsy as Kuno-san!"

I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling. She is a clumsy girl after all.

"N-No, its fine."

"Well, whatever she has broken, I will fix it, or pay for it to be replaced."

He really is a kind young man.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'll just make Musubi-san do some extra housework or something hehehehe~"

"A-Awesome...I guess. A-Anyway got to go! See you later Miya-san!"

"Yes, goodbye for now."

With that, he ran up the stairs. Hmph, he really is a strange boy indeed.

* * *

**End chapter! Well, lots of different things happened this chapter! Homura's reaction is becoming stronger and unbearable, Matsu spies on Makoto for her own pleasure and other reasons which will be revealed later and Miya is keeping something from everyone else! Phew. But, what is she keeping to herself? And why does Matsu seem to know about it? Only time will tell...anyway! Next chapter there will be a little winging! But, who's going to get winged? Musubi? Oriha? Katsuragi? Well, until next chapter!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I, don't really know who is going to be the first lemon to be honest.**

**Anime PJ; Pretty much yeah.**

**Jugar38; Thank you very much. Yeah, Miya's secret...and thank you!**

**Yendarman; Yes, Miya will become loving and caring plus protective. She might have some of her old habits, but once she's winged, she'll become a little lax with them. And thank you very much. That makes me feel happy.**

**Akito the Overlord; Thank you! Yeah, he will be showing up soon, promise. I actually have his meeting with Makoto all planned out in my head. And sure, I wont mind doing that for you. And awesome!**

**Guest; Karasuba...perhaps in the future. But right now, she is going to be something of an antagonist.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**Winging and taking**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Yesterday was a barrel of laughs, not. Getting once again, attacked by Sekirei. And Oriha-san, is a Sekirei. I'm not stupid. I know it was her, yet she wont tell me about it. Its like she can't trust me. I thought we had become friends. If being friends means sharing everything with the other, then I don't know why she doesn't share with me.

Then again, there's things I don't share. Like my Onee-chan's health and such. I don't share that with people. A-Anyway, I know that she is a Sekirei, I just have to prove it somehow! I don't know how but I will!

That's going to prove to be difficult. She's very unforthcoming about it. She wont say anything about it, and when I ask, I get the cold shoulder and she changes the subject.

W-Well, whatever I guess! This isn't funny though! I just want to know about her. I wont say anything bad about it. I wonder if she has an Ashikabi? I can't tell the difference between winged and unwinged Sekirei. Can anyone that isn't a Sekirei?

Either way, I don't have to go to school so I am going to go out with Yukari-san. It makes me feel a little nervous. I haven't ever gone out with her before, and I don't know what has possessed me to go out with her now. It isn't like I have school to go to, since the school has literally been cancelled for a few days while they rebuild the stairs the lightning girls destroyed.

On the news, it was stated that terrorists attacked the school for unknown reasons. But obviously it was a lie. And no one was hurt, thankfully. It was just us that they wanted. No, make that Musubi-san. She told me that they've chased her for awhile now. I was a little concerned about that, but she said that she is looking for her Ashikabi-sama.

Poor Musubi-san. It seems these Sekirei twins are really causing trouble for everyone. But now I am just checking on Katsuragi-san. She seems to be getting better than she was just yesterday.

"Katsuragi-san, how are you feeling?"

"I...I am feeling better Hidaka-kun. Thank you for all the hospitality that you have shown me. And changing the dressings on my wounds. You are too kind."

I scratched the back of my head with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"N-No, don't worry about it Katsuragi-san. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

I smiled at her, which made her blush. Ehehe, she is cute when blushing.

"Its thanks to Hidaka-kun's kind treatment of me. If I didn't come crashing through the bathroom, then I would've been done for. Hidaka-kun, I was talking with Akitsu-san yesterday night." I raised an eyebrow. "She was telling me how kind of an Ashikabi you are. Is it true that you winged Akitsu-san, when it was thought that she couldn't be winged?"

Is that really something good? I knew she said she couldn't of been winged, but I was able to wing her somehow. I'm glad that she was able to be winged by me. She seems happy, and I can actually feel her happiness.

"I-I did wing her yes."

I don't understand the winging system, although I suspect that it is an exchange of saliva, hence kissing. If I'm right then, not all humans can be Ashikabi. I think its something to do with certain genetics. Some humans have them, and some don't. If all humans had them, then most likely, the Sekirei would all be winged by now, right? I don't think they have all been winged. Well, its obvious as Katsuragi-san here hasn't been winged.

"I see. Hidaka-kun, you wouldn't be offended if I became your Sekirei, would you?"

S-She's saying such things just like that!? S-She certainly is blunt! I opened my eyes wide as she cups my face! W-Wait! Hold on a second!

"K-Katsuragi-san! P-Please wait a second! I-If you suddenly d-do that then I-I will be killed by my Sekirei!"

I-I think anyway. If I wing Katsuragi-san just like that, will they hate me for it? That would be four Sekirei if I did that.

"S-So...you are going to deny me then..."

O-Oh crap! She has made teary eyes and is looking at me with sadness! It isn't like I'm denying her or anything! I-I just couldn't do it without asking the others! T-They would have to...

"I-I..."

"Makoto-sama." I jumped and looked behind me! I-It was Nanami-san, Kuno-san and Akitsu-san. I tilted my head to the side as Nanami-san steps forward. "Are you really going to deny Katsuragi-chan here?"

"I-I thought that...you three might be angry if I..."

I looked at their faces, and saw that they all have a face that is stern. H-Have I done something wrong again? I-I usually do do something wrong. Either get attacked, or just do something stupid.

"I think Makoto-sama should wing Katsuragi-chan. Its better if Katsuragi-chan is winged by a loving Ashikabi than a horrible one. So, Makoto-sama. If she is reacting to you, then I think you should wing her, even for her own sake. The reaction is horrible to experience. It feels like we are burning from the inside."

Is it that bad? I knew that they felt hot, but I didn't know it felt like they were burning from the inside out. It, must be unbearable for them. I looked to Katsuragi-san, who is panting heavily. I-I...

"Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaan! Please wing Katsuragi-san! S-She seems to be in pain!"

"Ah...I wouldn't mind sharing my husband."

E-Even Kuno-san and Akitsu-san don't mind. W-Well, if they don't mind then, I want to help Katsuragi-san. I turned to Katsuragi-san again and saw her looking down sadly.

"Katsuragi-san." She lifted her head. "Are you reacting to me?"

"Yes."

She answered without any hesitation in her voice. So she is after all. I leaned in closer to her and blushed brightly. Before all of this, I never thought I would be kissing anyone, never mind four separate girls.

"Katsuragi-san..."

"Hidaka-kun..."

Katsuragi-san moved closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder. Her face is completely flushed. I can see her heart literally going up and down from her chest. She has gripped onto my arm tightly and wont let go. I moved her head from my shoulders and cupped her face.

She gains a shy look, smiles at me and leans in close. I also leaned in while fighting down a blush. She is really cute, and I like her personality. The past couple of days, we've been talking and we get along quite well.

While acting shy, I pressed my lips to her own! The instant I pressed my lips to her own, bright wings came out of her back. They seem to be orange in colour. They are quite lovely if I do say so myself.

They spread out, the wings of light flap once in full wingspan. The wings are glorious, marvelous. I can't take my eyes off them as I feel Katsuragi-sans lips move in tandem with my own.

Katsuragi-san wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer as the wings dissipate. Even though the winging is complete, our passionate kiss is going full on. Katsuragi-san has slipped her tongue into my mouth and has rested her hands behind my head, pulling me even closer.

Through our bond, I can feel my Sekirei's increasing anger. So when I tried to pull away, Katsuragi-san tightened her grip on my head and wouldn't let me move! S-She's getting into this!

She pushes me down, and starts g-grinding her body against mine! Katsuragi-sans b-body is nice! Her nicely shaped breasts being pushed into my chest! I-I can't think straight right now!

"Katsuragi-chan! D-Don't you think that's enough!?"

Nanami-san snapped at her. Katsuragi-san doesn't listen and darts her tongue all around my mouth, like she is exploring my mouth for her own pleasure! Katsuragi-san takes my left hand and places it on her breast!

"Ah...off my husband now!"

Akitsu-san creates an ice hammer in her hand, a small one and bangs in right onto Katsuragi-sans head! I-I bet that hurt! Katsuragi-san lets out an "Ow!" sound and pushes away from me.

"I am No. 86, Katsuragi. At your service, Ashikabi-sama."

She said while rubbing the forming bump on her head. Akitsu-san then comes over to me, and hugs me between her breasts. Akitsu-san, I can feel her jealousy that's aimed at Katsuragi-san. I can also feel the same thing from Kuno-san and Nanami-san who both have come over and hugged me also.

"Katsuragi-chan, don't do such things again! I-I am Makoto-sama's Sekirei! His first one!"

"I-I was his second one..."

Nanami-san sounds pissed! As for Kuno-san, she sounds sad. Akitsu-san however has a tight grip of me and wont let go. Akitsu-san...hehe, she's so cute sometimes but right now I feel extremely cold!

"Ah...isn't Master going out today?"

"Y-Yes, in fact I am going to go out in a minute. Want to come with me Akitsu-san?"

She nodded with a small smile on her face. Hehe, she's so cute. I then turned to Kuno-san and Nanami-san.

"Would you like to come with me also?"

"I...can't. Miya-san is...she said that I have to clean the bathroom today because I violated a house rule yesterday."

Ehehe, yeah. Nanami-san had a little fight with Kuno-san and for some reason Musubi-san, even though I haven't winged her, about who could sit next to me at the dinner table. So, Miya-san is punishing them. I guess that slipped my mind. W-Well, I've been a little busy with not dying lately.

"Ah...I see. Then its the same for Kuno-san?"

She nodded while crying anime tears. I then turned to Katsuragi-san...who is lying down on her bed, snoring away. I-I guess that means she is going to stay in bed. But that passion filled kiss was...something I didn't expect from her. I thought she was a shy girl, but that kiss was anything but shy.

"So, its just us Akitsu-san. Is that okay with you?"

"Ah...its fine with me Master."

Ehehe, so its going to be me, Akitsu-san and Yukari-san huh. T-That should be interesting. At least I'm not going alone. Because you never know what kind of strange Sekirei are out there.

"T-Then, we should leave Akitsu-san! Lets go and have a fun day together!"

"Ah...I'm excited."

You could maybe act a little more excited. But that's Akitsu-san after all. She is excited, on the inside. I stood up and pulled up Akitsu-san with me.

"Then, we'll be on our way. Have a good day girls."

They cried to me but it isn't like I can challenge Miya-san. I'm just glad she doesn't hate me. She was being weird, but she told me that it wasn't anything to do with me. I took Akitsu-sans hand and went out of the room, Katsuragi-sans bedroom at that.

We went out of the room and went down the stairs. I passed by the garden as the door was open. I saw Musubi-san doing housework. Must be because Miya-san is active this morning.

"G-Goodbye Musubi-san."

She stopped doing housework and waved with the cheerfulness that she seems to have in abundance. She is...hehe, so cute. She is really innocent as well. Last night, she thought sex was a kind of cake. Until Uzume-san came and told her what sex was. She knew about sex, but she didn't know the name of it.

O-Oh, what did she say it was called...? Erm, it was a funny word...shakedowns I think she said it was. Yeah, she thought having sex was called shakedowns. We all set her straight with that.

"Goodbye Makoto-sama! I hope you come back soon so we can play even more than before!"

"Y-Yes, I will be back before dinner time. Could you let Miya-san know?"

She put her hands up to her breasts, and nodding very happily. She, is very cheerful. I like girls, like Musubi-san. She's just so...full of energy. She's like an opposite version of me. Happy, cheerful, always willing to do things for anyone. While I am those things, I am also shy, reclusive and also willing to run away...but that's common sense I think.

"I surely will Makoto-sama! Have fun with Akitsu-san today!"

I didn't...well its kind of obvious when you can see us holding hands and such. Although I wish Akitsu-san would wear a different outfit. Its her outfit that's really exposed. I can see...most of her cleavage. I-I don't mind but I don't want other guys leering at her for her, less than appropriate outfit.

"I will do. You also have a good day."

She nods happily. I then quickly stopped in the living room and picked up my bag. I don't go out without it now since you never know what kind of Sekirei are out there. While I am optimistic, I'm also not stupid. I have something's to fight off Sekirei with. I don't know how affective they'll be against Sekirei, but we did manage to run away from the lightning twins because of it.

"Ah...Master. What is in the bag?"

"Just, something's for safety."

"Ah...I will keep you safe with my life Master. Don't fear."

She's sweet, she really is. Keep me safe. But it shouldn't have to be like that.

"While I appreciate that, I wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt because of me. Don't worry Akitsu-san, we'll keep one another safe!"

"Ah...Master, I love you."

"I-I love you as well. N-Now, lets go."

Whenever I hear love you, I can't think straight. Hearing it from people other than Onee-chan is strange. I never thought I would. But I am happy if she does love me. Akitsu-san is a lovely girl after all, and she doesn't have to worry about feeling unwanted ever again.

I took Akitsu-sans hand tightly in my own, and went to the front door. I got on my shoes, and so did Akitsu-san. I remember going shopping for shoes for her, it was really bad. She kept freezing them with her powers, and I had to explain why the shoes went back to the shop floor, frozen.

Once getting our shoes on, we walked out of the door, and headed towards the centre of Shinto Teito. Yukari-san said that I should meet her at a shop called 'Bambi's Boutique' I found it a little strange for a boutique to be named after a cartoon character but I will just go along with it.

"Ah...Master. This person we are meeting..."

"S-She's a..."

I couldn't finish the sentence. What is she to me? I, don't even know myself. A friend? I-I have only met her once, really. But I have been messaging with her frequently. But that's because she messages me a lot.

"Ah...you don't have to tell me Master."

"I-It isn't that I don't want to tell you Akitsu-san. Its more like, I don't know what our relationship is. I-I think Yukari-san and I are friends. I-I think so anyway. S-So, there's your answer."

Akitsu-san seemed to accept that answer and held my hand even tighter than before.

"Ah...I'm glad Master is taking me with him."

"Hehe, don't be silly Akitsu-san. I will take you anywhere you want to go. And once Toyotama has, finally gotten the message, if that ever happens, you can go and do what you like without having to worry about me." I then went onto happier things. "Say Akitsu-san. Is there anything you would like today?"

She cocks her head to the side a little with a small smile on her face. When I say small, I mean small. I could barely see it. But for Akitsu-san to smile, is good. She should smile more...and she has been.

"Ah...I can't think of anything."

"Well, if there is then don't be hesitant to say anything about it, okay? You can have anything you want, you know?"

"Ah...Master is kind. Too kind to me."

I smiled a little as we continued on. I'm too kind huh. I don't think I'm being kind. I'm just doing what good Ashikabi's...no, make that good b-boyfriends should do. I-I am their...b-boyfriend, right? No, they think I'm their husband. I-I don't know if I could truly think of myself as anyone's husband but it is...a nice feeling to think of it like that.

* * *

...When we got to the place, I saw her. Yukari-san. She's dressed in a just above knee length skirt with a buttoned up white shirt on. She also has a checkered tie, that's coloured black and white, around her neck. She has what appears to be a cross in her hair. A hair accessory perhaps? S-She looks pretty cute, but she hasn't noticed us yet.

I looked at Akitsu-san, who seems to be examining something in the shops window. When I looked...is she looking at the dress? Akitsu-san seemed to be in a trance like state and went forward, and by extension myself through our connected hands.

We got to the window, and she is looking at...no. She isn't looking at the dress. She is looking at the earrings that the manikin is wearing. They have a...snowflake design. D-Don't tell me that she is drawn to them because she can control ice? Make ice? Ugh, whatever!

I opened my mouth to speak to Yukari-san who is mumbling things about me being late, yet I'm right next to her and she hasn't noticed...

"Y-Yukari-san."

My small voice echoed slightly. She put down her phone, and looked in my direction. Her face that was in anger, has disappeared and turned into a gaze of happiness. She outstretched her arms so I quickly let go of Akitsu-sans hand, as Yukari-san went for a tackle!

TACKLE!

Uwah! She has pinned me to the ground! Is this normal behaviour? She is smirking down at me while blushing.

"Heya Makoto-kun! Its been sometime huh!"

"Y...Yes it has been Yukari-san."

Her hands then went to my hands, and she pinned them above my head! S-She has a lewd smile on while looking at the boutique next to us. She then starts drooling wildly. W-Why does she have a face on like that? I made suspicious eyes as she pulled me to my feet, and hugged me into her bust!

"Aaaah! I've missed hugging you! Its too good! You are just the right amount of cuteness! You can wear some cute clothes for me!"

"C-Cute clothes?"

I stuttered out. She gave a strong nod with her head. I-I don't want to wear girly clothes! I-Its too scary! I-I...

"You know, you have the perfect build for such clothes. Maybe its because you're a Shota? It might be that, you know? Shota goodness~ Yeah baby~ Shota goodness rules~!"

S-Shota goodness? Why do I feel like I'm with Takami-sensei all of a sudden? A more direct version of Takami-sensei? I still think something's strange about that. And with Yukari-san here, I feel a little uneasy.

Akitsu-san came over to me, and pointed at the earrings.

"Ah...Master, I wish for those. Is...that acceptable?"

I wish she didn't just call me Master! Yukari-san has developed a lewd smirk! Y-Yet, she isn't questioning on who Akitsu-san is. Doesn't she care that this girl has suddenly just come like this? But I gave a slight nod to Akitsu-san as Yukari-san became to speak in a lewd manner.

"Ehehehehe! I see, I see! Makoto-kun, likes it like that huh? Master~ Master~ I wish for some punishment now Master~"

I denied it with my head. I-I can't have her thinking weird things about me! Akitsu-san pulls on my head directing me towards the shop. And Yukari-san seems to want to go inside as well...

"Ehehe, lets g-go inside then."

"Yes! Onward march!"

While using a machine like voice, Yukari-san along with Akitsu-san dragged me inside the shop. If she thinks that I am going to wear girly clothes for her then she's got another thing coming. I only did that for Onee-chan once because she begged me! Ev-Even then I didn't feel comfortable.

We went inside the shop, and I tried to go and get the earrings for Akitsu-san, but Yukari-san pulled me to some dresses. She picked up a pink frilly dress and sends me a naughty smirk.

"I-I am not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!"

"N-No! I don't want to Yukari-san!"

She then gave me a pouty face! J-Just because she is cute, it doesn't mean I am going to be a performing monkey for her and do what she wants all of then time!

"B-But...pwetty pwease~ For Yukari-chwan~"

W-Whats with that kind of talk!? I-Is that supposed to make her look cuter or something!? A-And why is she putting her hands together to look like a kitten or something!

"N-No!"

I shook my head in denial of her. She stuck out her tongue at me like a child would. I-I don't think that's cute Yukari-san! E-Even if it is actually totally adorable! I-I just can't think such things! Baka Yukari-san!

"Baah~ You are mean~ I would do it for you~"

"Y-You're a girl! S-So wearing girly clothes is fine for you!"

"Your point is?" I sweatdropped and shook my head at her. She then put on a mischievous smirk. "Alright then. If you wont do it willingly..." She inched closer and closer to me. "Then I could just, put them on you?"

"Uwah! N-No!"

"Then I have no choice. Mwhahahaha!"

I cried as she neared me.

"P-Please Yukari-san!"

"Oh, don't worry my cute Makoto-kun. You'll look spectacular! I'm telling ya, its going to be adorable~ Even girls like me will be envious of your cuteness~!"

She's saying I look like a girl. Uwah. That's not a good thing. I don't want to be a...Trap! B-But Onee-chan said that I was a Trap once. I didn't think anything of it, but Yukari-san seems to like...Traps...

Yukari-san, with a naughty giggle strokes my face ever so slightly. It sent shivers down my spine. She also has a face of pure ecstasy on her face! I-I don't know if I am going to survive this! I-I am going to die! She is going to kill meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't want to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

...After the horrible events occurred, I find myself at a restaurant with Akitsu-san and Yukari-san. Y-Yukari-san m-made me...uwah. It was really scary. It all happened so fast and I don't know what happened during it, but afterwards I became scared and tried to run away but she kept a tight hold of me.

I also got Akitsu-san those earrings though. She looks really good in them. She keeps touching them while blushing. I wonder, if she likes them more because, I got them rather than just someone else? Hehe, I guess its silly to think about such things.

We didn't do much after that, but we looked around the shops. It wasn't all the interesting to me as it was girly shops, but Akitsu-san was having a good time. So, if she is happy then I am happy.

But now in the restaurant, I am sat next to Akitsu-san as Yukari-san scans the menu with her eyes. She is like a robot or something right now, as her eyes are going really fast. Darting from one side to the other.

"Um...Y-Yukari-san..."

She looks up from the menu.

"What is it?"

"I-Its just...I need to go to the bathroom..."

I felt like I needed to ask. This girl just keeps coming out with these surprises.

"Hehe, you don't have to tell me you know~?"

"I-I see. Then I-I will be back in a minute." I stood up and smiled at Akitsu-san. "Order anything you like Akitsu-san. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ah...Master is always kind to me."

"Hehe, so cute Akitsu-san~ Be right back~"

I then walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, I was about to do some business, but I noticed a girl inside here! I-I'm not in the girls bathroom by mistake am I!? I darted out of the bathroom and looked at the sign...no. I'm in the boys room.

I raised an eyebrow and went back into the bathroom. I went towards the stalls, but the girl with pink hair got in my way, and smirked at me.

"Hey."

"H-Hello? Excuse me please."

I said politely. But the girl just continued to stay in the way. So, I tried to move to another stall, but again she got in the way. What is this girls problem? When I got a good look at her, she is dressed in a kimono style shirt with one sleeve missing. Her pink hair is longish, but its in a ponytail to the side with two daisy hair clips. She is also wearing blue biker shorts that hug her waist quite well indeed.

"I-I'm sorry but is there something wrong?"

"There is little one."

Why do people always comment on my height!? I gained a mad expression, but then I noticed something. On her sleeve, the one that's not missing, is a symbol. A Sekirei symbol...ooh no.

"You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"Haha, so you aren't as stupid as you look."

"I am not stupid looking! A-And, please don't say you're here for me. I-I am targeted enough, you know?"

She pushed me back slightly, and then continued to push me until my back hit the wall.

"Its taken awhile for you to be alone, but now it was well worth it."

"Say, what's your name and number?"

She cocks her eyebrows up.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"I see. Then, I am No. 105, Benitsubasa."

I got out something from my back, and switched it on.

"Then, nice to shock you Benitsubasa-san!"

SHOCK!

"Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagaga!"

I held a taser to her chest, and she made some unholy noises! I-I am not being a victim this time! I pushed her back and she fell onto her butt as I ran for the door!

GRAB!

"Iyaaaa!"

FALL!

She pulled me to the floor and as I was about to scream for help, she covered my mouth with an angry look on her face.

"A tAAAAAAser, hUUUUUh!" S-She is jittering, and her words are getting louder on some parts of the words. I am fucking scared right now. I tried to break free but she held me tightly and jittered. "YYYYou will cOOOme with mEEEEE bastAAArd!"

Ooh crap. Akitsu-san, please come and save me! I tried to run away but I couldn't even do that right! Now some pink haired girl is going to get meeeeeeeeee!

* * *

**End chapter! Benitsubasa has got Makoto! But for what purpose? And will he be able to escape from her? Or will his Sekirei find him in time? Find out next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya.**

**Makoto's human lovers; Takami, Yukari.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter! Time to answer some reviews!**

**Anime PJ; Yup, he's in a dangerous situation alright! And yeah, who would've thought Katsuragi was like that?**

**Jugar38; I liked the long review! But, I haven't decided if Benitsubasa is going to become a Sekirei to Makoto, or just a friend or what have you. But, she is a favourite of mine as well. There is a reason why Oriha doesn't want to say anything and it will be revealed when she is winged. As for Miya's secret...it will be revealed in time. And as usual, thank you very much.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehehe, I guess so. And yeah maybe.**

**Robynhood13; That does sound like a good idea. So, I will consider it!**

**Yendarman; Well, it will be revealed why she took him!**

**AngelofDeath666; She certainly is going to go berserk hehe! And no, it isn't him. It hasn't gotten anything to do with him.**

**Xuan; Yeah, that could be a good power for Makoto to have as an Ashikabi.**

**RecklessBaka; Yes, Chiho will be cured eventually. And yeah, that's a good enticement for Takami.**

**Well, that's the end of that, so, on with the story!**

* * *

**Captured by weird Sekirei**

I got captured. I got captured by some weird Sekirei girl. I will admit that she is cute, but she is a complete stranger who is mental! She keeps muttering things about getting someone. I didn't really get who she is muttering about, but I hope it isn't myself.

I can't move. She tied me up and has gagged me. I didn't think this would happen to me. And I'm sure Akitsu-san is worrying about me right now. I'm sure all of my Sekirei are worrying about me as I have a panic in my heart that is making it beat crazy fast.

What if this girl tries to kill me? Then, if she does...wait. If she wanted me dead, why did she kidnap me? Does she want my Sekirei as well? If that's it then I will not let her get them! She will be beaten before that happens!

I was lifted over her shoulder and we jumped across lots and lots of buildings. I became more frightened as we got closer to a place she was heading and also became a little sick as the swaying was quite profound. What if no one ever finds me? I, don't want to be dead because of these people. This girl, might starve me to death or something.

When she stopped jumping around, I tried to look at where we are, but I couldn't see due to my front being at her back. I tried to wriggle away, but she slapped my butt! Hey! Watch where your hands are going No. 105! That's very bad touching!

"Heh, don't try and escape now~ Don't worry, you'll be the honoured guest~"

Honoured guest? She just wants to treat me to something? She didn't have to kidnap me. We could've talked about something that she wanted to do. I wonder what my Sekirei are going to do?

I can feel Akitsu-san panicking, and as for my other Sekirei. I feel confusion coming from them. They must be wondering why I am feeling such nervousness and fear when they think I'm with Akitsu-san.

I don't want to worry them. I just want to go home now. I bet Yukari-san is going to be thinking I've ditched her, or something. I don't want them to worry, I just want to go now. Please let me go home.

Benitsubasa-san walked into a door. When we were inside, I saw that the doors are quite large. This isn't a residence, I know that. Upon further inspection, I can see lots of different boxes around the place. They all have something written on them, but I can't see clearly as she keeps swaying.

"Aah, washboard. You're back with the 'guest' huh?"

I heard a feminine voice. She must be talking to Benitsubasa-san. Benitsubasa-san shakes with apparent anger.

"Don't call me washboard Haihane! But yeah, I got the boy. Now, its only a matter of time."

"Good Benitsubasa. At least you didn't mess this up."

The voice, identified as Haihane-san giggled at Benitsubasa-san. Benitsubasa-san placed me on the ground with a thud and stormed over to the one called Haihane-san.

I shuffled around to see this Haihane-san being comically slapped by Benitsubasa-san! But this Haihane-san. She is a slender woman with disheveled gray hair. She has bandages covering her form, and she has on a tattered kimono that's a dark colour. She also has a logo on the kimono, but I can't see what kind of logo as I am currently on the floor. Around her neck however is a studded choker with a what appears to be a medallion hanging from it. She kind of gives off a gothic vibe, but...ugh, I don't know what it is.

"You baka Haihane! Stop insulting my intelligence!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Owwww! Stop hitting me you small breasted girl!"

"STOP MENTIONING MY BREASTS NOW HAIHANE!"

I-I guess she has a complex about them. Benitsubasa-san throws Haihane-san up into the air and jumps up herself! Benitsubasa-san in the air, punches Haihane-san right into the ground!

"That'll teach you!" Benitsubasa-san then came over to me, and leaned down and patted my cheek. "That's what happens when people piss me off. So, if you don't want to be on the wrong side of my anger, then don't piss me off, understand?"

Is there a way to be on the good side of someone's anger? R-Regardless, I am quite frightened right now! I simply nodded at her, so I don't anger her. If she could do something like that to the girl with claws, then I don't want to see what she can do to a frail human like me!

"Mmmmmmmm!"

I cried out but since my mouth is covered, it only came out like that. The girl with pink hair lifted me up, and walked past Haihane-san who is twitching on the ground. She went towards a normal looking chair, that looks like it would be used for a dining table and she placed me on it.

She smirked a little and went over to Haihane-san. I guess she thinks that I wont be able to run away, since my legs are tied. Its true though. There's nothing I can do right now. I'm literally stuck here. What can I do against two Sekirei? And now, I'm tied to a chair.

B-But, I can't let my emotions get the better of me. If I do, then the girls will only worry even more. But how are they going to find me? I'm, so scared right now, but I need to stop it. I need to think of happy thoughts.

"So, Benitsubasa. Did he give you any trouble? Your hair seems to be a little frizzy."

Benitsubasa-san looks at me, I looked away sadly. I, want to go home. Benitsubasa-san let out a sigh, and walked over to Haihane-san, who has gotten up off the ground, and sat down on what appears to be an armchair.

"He shocked me with a taser."

Haihane-san stared at her blankly. She is looking over Benitsubasa-sans form. I don't know why either. Is she looking for damage or something? But, my thoughts didn't correspond with Haihane-sans next sentence.

"You are completely useless, like your breasts~"

Benitsubasa-san stopped in her tracks, and her face became a cute pink colour. It isn't blushing, but more like anger.

"FUCK OFF WITH MENTIONING MY BREASTS ALL OF THE TIME! IT ISN'T FUNNY HAIHANE! STOP IT NOW!"

She screamed at Haihane-san who laughed right in her face! Benitsubasa-sans face twisted in anger! She stormed over to Haihane-san, and swung a fist at her!

"Aaha!"

Haihane-san danced and dodged the punch but I could see that the air around her fist shook! M-Maybe it is a different kind of punch than the ones I would be used too. She is strong though, I know that.

The dodging made Benitsubasa-san growl in anger! She clenched her right fist, ran at Haihane-san and went to land a punch at her face! However, Haihane-san bent her body and dodged the punch easily!

"Stay still!"

"If I did that, I would get hit!"

So, those two started having a mini battle. I don't think its serious enough for a real battle. Benitsubasa-san attempts to punch Haihane-san in her midriff, but Haihane-san jumps high, does an acrobatic flip and lands behind her pinkette.

Haihane-san rushed towards the door and giggled cutely. But even then, Benitsubasa-san raised her fist, and some kind of aura gathered around it. She is looking at the floor, and her fist is also pointed at the floor!

"Extreme..."

"Benitsubasa! Don't you idiot!"

Haihane-san screamed at, which made the pink haired girl lower her fist. G-Geez, all this over something weird like a flat chest. I-It doesn't matter does it? I-I don't thinks she has that bad of a chest. She might have anger issues but she doesn't seem that bad. Although she could loosen these binds! They hurt!

"Alright geez. I wasn't going to do it really~"

That doesn't convince me if I'm honest. She sounded like she was going to do something. I bet she was going to smash her fist onto the floor, but what would that have done? Would it have destroyed the ground?

"I'm sure. Anyway, so it went off without a hitch then? You didn't get caught or anything?"

She nodded with a sigh while sticking out her tongue. I-I don't know what to do with this. The pink haired girl looked at me again with a small smile.

"You know, you're going to come in handy. You and I have something in common. Know what that is?"

I shook my head at her. I can't answer her verbally, but I can at least shake my head at her. She gains an even wider smile, that could be called sadistic and she bent her neck.

"We have a common enemy, you and I. You're familiar with the name, Toyotama?"

I opened my eyes wide. She knows Toyotama as well? Has that girl been giving her hard time? I wouldn't be shocked if she has, but I don't understand why she kidnapped me. I'm not her Ashikabi. I'm not anything but a target to her.

Benitsubasa-san came over to me, and sat on a nearby stool. She then looked at me with a tilted head.

"She's been chasing you for awhile, hasn't she? There's no point lying, because I know that she has."

I couldn't answer her, but Haihane-san sweatdropped.

"Benitsubasa, he is gagged. How is he going to answer you back?"

Benitsubasa-san face palms with a sigh. Benitsubasa-san reached up to me, took off my gag and threw it away.

"Before you speak, there's no point in screaming. We are far away from anyone. There's no one around. Why do you think we picked this place?"

Was that a question directed at me? Or was that just her telling me about the isolated place we are at? Either way, I answered Benitsubasa-san with a small smile. If I'm able to get to her feelings, and Haihane-sans as well, they might let me go.

"Because you want to fight Toyotama without worry of others?"

"Well, I don't care about others. I just knew she wouldn't come out unless we met somewhere like this. Pretty stupid if you ask me. We could've laid a trap for her here."

"B-But why do you need me?"

Haihane-san then came over and sat on the other side of me.

"She wouldn't come out for just us. She is one of Higa's Sekirei, and as such, they basically live at a place that's hard for us to attack. And there's no telling where she is going to go around this city."

Benitsubasa-san then continues after Haihane-san.

"So we kidnapped the only target that we're sure that she is going to come for you. That's when we will get her. A chance to get rid of the person that has been giving her trouble..."

"I-I haven't though!"

"Oh, we know that. She's just got a fixation on you. And isn't it better if she's taken care of all round? If she's gone, then you don't have to look over your shoulder anymore and have fun with your Sekirei's."

Haihane-san spoke in a nice tone. S-So, this is beneficial for everyone? Is it naive of me to think that the Sekirei's can just get along with one another? Is there a reason to fight with one another?

No, that's just my optimistic side. Even then, I should really ask anyway. Most likely, I'm going to get shot down, but I need to know if there's a peaceful solution between this anyway.

"Beni...Benitsubasa-san...Haihane-san..." I gave a meek voice, which made them look at me. "Is it...possible to just...become...friends with her? I know she isn't nice, but I don't think killing her is the best solution..."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh Hidaka. Its funny, becoming friends with her. Hasn't she put your life in repeated danger?"

I didn't really have an answer for Benitsubasa-san. I know that she has been putting my life in danger, but it can't be her fault, right? Maybe it is...but even then, I just want to go...now.

"S-She has."

"Then its beneficial for you and us. Once we're done with you, you can go home and we'll forget that we met one another."

So I can go home when they have fought with Toyotama? So, I can just wait and wait until she comes. There's two here, so I don't think they would lose, unless more come...so, when more come, I need to run away. I don't have a guarantee that they will make good on their promise but I'm tied up...I need to get out of here somehow! I need to get untied...but I don't think they would just untie me...

"P-Please say you aren't lying...I'm really scared right now..."

I made a sad expression on my face and looked towards the ground. I will try what Onee-chan says I can do best. I can make people feel sorry for me apparently. Its the way I look when I'm sad. It makes people seem regretful. It always works with Onee-chan...then again she's family so she might've been lying to me.

"I-Its alright. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you."

Benitsubasa-san sounded sincere then. I looked at Haihane-san who is giving her a disbelieving look. Benitsubasa-san also notices it and tilts her head to the side.

"What's wrong with your ugly mug?"

"Did you just be nice?"

Haihane-san said it like Benitsubasa-san is never nice. Does she not show nice feelings when around others? But she sounded like a sweet girl when she spoke to me then.

"I can be nice if I want to be! I just choose not to be around you because you aren't a nice person."

Haihane-san looked offended by her words, and gave a little stare of anger.

"I-I'm not nice! I'm very nice you know!?"

"Sure you are Haihane."

Benitsubasa-san sneered. Haihane-san glared. But then my stomach rumbled. I didn't even get lunch. I am hungry now. I looked down at the ground and just stared at the ground...

"You hungry?"

Benitsubasa-san asked. I nodded with a small whine. Maybe it will sound like I'm helpless. Usually, I don't like feeling helpless, but sometimes it comes in handy, like right now. I don't like playing with others feelings, but if its to get out of this then I will just go along with it.

"Y-Yes, I am hungry."

"Me too~ Benitsubasa~ Cant we get pizza or something?"

Benitsubasa-san sighs, and then goes into my pocket! W-What is she doing? She pulled something out...my phone! She pulled out my phone!

"I'm just borrowing this."

"Ooh geez, another round of Benitsubasa vs the other side of the phone."

Haihane-san sighed out. What does that mean though? The other side of the phone? Does Benitsubasa-san have a fight with people on the phone.

"C-Can I have a pepperoni pizza please?"

"Oh, I'll have the same Benitsubasa."

She nodded and then pressed a few times on my phone. She then held it to her ear. I guess that she is ringing a pizzeria. I've got to say it, this is the weirdest kidnapping in the world.

"I want three pizzas..." She started off, but she gained an angry expression. "W-What!? You ran out of pizza!? Its just after 1.30 you morons! You're a pizzeria for God sake! What did you just say!? I am not a moaning bitch!"

"Ooh great. Here we go again~"

Haihane-san giggled out, as Benitsubasa-san breathed heavily. I guess she is having an argument with the pizzeria.

"Who ate them all then!? Your fat mother!? You fuck off you bastard! I'm going to come down there and...don't you interrupt me you fuckers! Fuck you!"

Its getting a little heated here! I-I don't know what's going to happen now! Haihane-san is laughing at Benitsubasa-san who is yelling at the phone with so much disgust and hate. I-I guess the pizzeria is her friend.

"Haihane-san..."

She looked at me.

"What is it?"

"D-Does this happen often?"

"More than you know. Phones aren't exactly her best friend."

They aren't her best friend huh. It isn't like she doesn't know how to use mine so...what does that mean? Benitsubasa-san, who is yelling, punches the wall! T-The wall has a crack in it! T-That's some scary stuff!

"THAT'S IT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE AND LET ME TALK TO YOUR MANAGER! YA GOT IT!?"

She yelled and then went silent. The person must be getting the manager so they can speak to...Benitsubasa-san then cried/screamed!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"For God sake, she can't even order pizza right."

Benitsubasa-san glared at Haihane-san who is on the floor laughing a little. I couldn't do anything but watch as Haihane-san laughed and Benitsubasa-san yelled at her.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB THAN ME, THEN GO AHEAD AND DO IT THEN BITCH!"

"F-Fine, give me the phone and I will do a better job."

Benitsubasa-san rather violently handed the phone to Haihane-san who dialled a number and held it to her ear.

"Hello, I would like three pizzas please. Yes, I can pick them up no problem. Yes, I would like two pepperoni pizzas and one seafood pizza, and a bottle of coke please. Yes, that's right. How much does that come too? ...I see, alright, you take care as well. Thank you, bye."

Haihane-san pretty much just ordered the food. I guess Benitsubasa-san likes seafood pizza. But...Benitsubasa-san has a very disbelieving look on her face. Haihane-san however comes over and places the phone back into my pocket.

"H-How in the hell...?"

"See, half an hour. The pizzas will be ready."

"Oh for fuck sake! Why do I get the bastards and you get a saint most likely!? This isn't fair!"

Haihane-san just shook her head a little, shaking her hair.

"It isn't my fault that I have better people skills than you do."

Benitsubasa-san shook her head in annoyance. She then looked at me. I looked back at her, with a pained smile.

"Is something wrong, Hidaka?"

I don't know how she knows my name, but she does and she actually sounds concerned.

"M-My wrists, hurt. C-Could you please untie me? I promise not to run away. It isn't like I could outrun either of you anyway, you know?"

"Y-Yeah, right. Sure, I'll untie you. Just don't get any funny ideas."

"I-I promise."

Benitsubasa-san untied my wrists. I brought them to my lap and rested them. It hurts. Benitsubasa-san however takes my hands, and inspects my wrists.

"I think I tied them too tight. Sorry about that."

Haihane-san gave Benitsubasa-san an even more disbelieving look.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my flat chested friend?"

"Fuck off Haihane! Stop mentioning my chest!"

"Now, there's Benitsubasa! Well, I'm going to get the pizza~ Don't have any fun when I'm gone~"

Benitsubasa-san waved off Haihane-san who ran out of the door. I then noticed that Benitsubasa-san is holding my hand, quite gently. I-I don't know what's going on right now. Is she my enemy or not?

"Benitsubasa-san..."

"What?"

"N-No. It doesn't matter Benitsubasa-san. I'm just glad that you're kind."

I tilted my head with a small smile on my face. Benitsubasa-sans face turned a shade of pink, before shaking that off and looking away from me.

"Don't be stupid!"

So I'm being stupid huh. I'm okay with being stupid. But my kidnapping, hasn't turned out that bad really, so far. Even if my wrists hurt, they aren't bleeding or anything. I'm not going to get an infection from the binds.

* * *

...An hour later, Haihane-san got the pizzas and we are all sat on the ground, enjoying them quite nicely. This is a strange situation. I got kidnapped, and now I'm actually having a little fun with them.

"Then, listen to this Hidaka-san. Benitsubasa there, once actually tried to have a fight with a toddler!"

"A-A toddler?"

Haihane-san laughed and nodded. Benitsubasa-san gained an annoyed face.

"Hey! In my defence, that toddler was giving me lip!"

"Sure he waaaaaaaas~"

"Shut up Haihane! Don't you give me lip either!"

I had to laugh a little. For kidnappers, they aren't so bad. But I wonder how long this is going to last? This person, Toyotama I mean is going to come soon, isn't she? As we talked with one another, I couldn't help but think that they couldn't be bad. Even if they did kidnap me, and Benitsubasa-san is prone to anger, they can't be all that bad, can they?

"Benitsubasa-san, would you like to try some of my pizza?"

I offered. She smiled and took a slice, while putting a slice of her own pizza in the place of the slice she just took. S-She's being nice to me. I-I am shocked yet happy.

"Benitsubasa, you are acting strangely. Is something wrong with you?"

"What are you on about now Haihane? I'm acting like the normal me."

"No, you're not. But let me ask you something." She sighed and nodded at Haihane-san while taking a bite of the pizza. "You have contacted or made it known somehow to Toyotama that we have Hidaka-san here, right?"

Benitsubasa-san blinked once. She blinked again. She blinked a third time, then face palms.

"Oh for fuck sake! I completely forgot to do that!"

"For God sake, your brain is the smallest thing in the universe, just like your breasts."

Benitsubasa-sans face convulses in anger and she points her hands at Haihane-san!

"JUST FUCK OFF HAIHANE! STOP COMMENTING ON MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS!"

I had to cover my ears as she screamed a little loudly. Haihane-san did the same thing, and sighed also in frustration.

"So we have been waiting here for nothing then? What a genius you are."

Benitsubasa-san gains watery eyes and turns away sadly.

"S-Shut up. L-Leave me alone."

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

...! A-A new voice? I looked and saw...

"Y-You. What are you doing here?"

"Benitsubasa, Haihane...and you. Why are you here?"

The woman who is dressed in a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings. She's wearing a over the shoulder haori that's gray in colour. Her hair is gray, that's long but its tied into a ponytail with matching gray eyes.

She said something about me being here. When she looked at me, she looked kind of angry. W-Why is she angry? I've never met her before, so why is she looking at me with such a look.

"Karasuba-sama, why are you looking at Hidaka like that?"

Benitsubasa-san asked. The woman draws a long blade, like a katana and points it at me.

"You, are going to die!"

S-She's going to kill me!? W-Why is she going to kill me!? I...don't want to die. My Sekirei aren't here...I'm scared now.

* * *

**End chapter! A little cliffhanger there huh. Ooh, Benitsubasa and Haihane have become somewhat friends with Makoto! But, why has Karasuba claimed that Makoto must die? And what will Benitsubasa and Haihane think about it? Also, next chapter will reveal what's going on with his Sekirei and such while he is with the Disciplinary Squad.**

**Anyway, I was thinking about having Benitsubasa and/or Haihane get winged by Makoto. So, does anyone want to see that? If so, please let me know! Until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya.**

**Makoto's human lovers; Takami, Yukari.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone~ Welcome to the next chapter~**

**Anime PJ; No, she doesn't like him very much. And yea, will he survive?**

**Xuan; Karasuba is definitely going to be an enemy to Makoto.**

**Yendarman; Yup, I guess I did set up quite a good chemistry between the two and yeah I didn't want her to come off as a violent girl all of the time, she does show a softer side when she is with her Ashikabi in canon so she'll show that side in more depth in this story. And thank you, I hoped that something like that came across. And here's the next update!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; A small yuri moment, like when Musubi kissed Matsu in canon? And cool!**

**Akito the Overlord; Sorry! Completely forgot about it! Don't worry, I wont add her to Makoto. It completely slipped my mind.**

**WakeArchus; Thank you!**

**Jugar38; Yup, Karasuba has the guns out for Makoto in this, even though he doesn't know why, and its kind of connected to Miya's secret. It might seem confusing right now, but once Miya's secret comes out, it will become more apparent as to why she is like that. Well as for girls boob size, it doesn't really matter to me personally. I like the girl, not because of the size of her breasts or anything like that. Its all about personality for me. I do like breasts, but I'm not so obsessed with them that I wouldn't have a girl as a girlfriend if she didn't have a big chest. And, yup. I wanted to try something different there. Homura is in fact fully female in this, no gender confusion and that's what happened on their date. And no, he hasn't met Yashima yet but he will do in time. Finally, thank you!**

**War Werewolf; Cool!**

**DragonicNative; Well, I'm glad you chose to give the story a chance. And I am glad that you like the story as well. It makes me feel good when I hear that. And yeah, the Disciplinary Squad members are also a favourite of my own. No, the squad members haven't been winged by Natsuo. They are all unemerged. But definitely Benitsubasa is getting winged by Makoto, while Haihane will remain a good friend.**

**AngelofDeath666; Well, he's going to show no fear towards her.**

**Guest 1; Hehe.**

**Guest 2; Well, I guess technically he would be in a sense but Benitsubasa wont stay loyal towards the squad, and neither will Haihane which will be seen in this chapter.**

**Guest 3; Awesome!**

**Eavise; I might do one in the future.**

**Well, with that, on with the story!**

* * *

**An unexpected outcome**

**Oriha P.O.V**

I couldn't tell him in the end. When I was faced with the possibility that I could tell him about me being a Sekirei, I just couldn't take the plunge and tell him. Does that make me a bad person? I know he deserves the truth, but can I even tell the truth anymore? I, don't know. He must know about me being a Sekirei, right? He didn't think Musubi-san was the one who made those discs fly. But, why can't I just tell him?

No, maybe I don't want to admit to the truth. I don't want to admit to him because of what I might fear happen. He might think that I only went...yes. He might think something awful about me. But I don't want that to happen.

So, I've gone to get a gift for him. Maybe it will cushion the blow or something. I know he likes manga, so I will get him some manga! Then I will be able to tell him why I didn't tell him that I was a Sekirei. Rather, I am a Sekirei. Sometimes I think about his situation, and I think that it isn't fair really. A sweet guy like Makoto-kun being caught up in this game.

It almost makes me feel like I don't want to react to him. I don't want to burden him anymore than he already is. I...can't help it. Even without the reaction...I already fell in love with him. Before even getting the reaction, I knew something was different about him.

He's different to most guys, and I know that he has to be a great Ashikabi. If he wasn't, all those Sekirei wouldn't of reacted to him. He, just is good. He's a good guy. He's so sweet, cute...hehe, I should stop thinking about him right now. But I never want to stop thinking about him.

Although, for about ten minutes now. I've been feeling like something's wrong with him. Its hard to explain but I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to him. If so, I don't know if I can forgive myself.

Then again, that's just me being a worrywart. He's surrounded by Sekirei, even a single number like Akitsu-san. Nanami-san and...Kuno-san seem to be strong as well. For some reason, I believe that he has another Sekirei as well.

I don't know how I know that, but I do and something has happened...naw. I'm just being paranoid by this. Yeah, its me being a worrier after all~ So silly~

But while I was walking towards the manga shop or whatever it is called, my eyes caught a distressed Akitsu-san. Why is she distressed? I ran over to her before she could get out of the busy shopping district.

"Akitsu-san~! Whats wrong~?"

She stopped in her tracks and had the eyes of someone who has just lost something, or someone important.

"Ah...Master has...something has happened to him. You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. But, you haven't told Makoto-kun...wait! Something has happened to him!? Whats happened to him!?"

I elevated my voice in worry! H-He...something has happened to him! I don't want him to be in danger! I became fearful and bit my lip in frustration.

"Ah...Master and I was with a girl named Yukari-san...but when he went to the bathroom...he disappeared. Now...I can feel fear coming through the bond."

F-Fear through the bond? So that's what I have been feeling. But how is that possible? I wasn't winged by Makoto-kun, yet I can feel his fear? She seems to be in complete distress, yet I'm not. I can feel something, but until I'm winged, it wont be as strong as Akitsu-sans.

"S-So...what do you think happened...?"

"Ah...I don't know. Kidnapped?"

Kidnapped? H-He was kidnapped? Don't tell me that it is that Sekirei...what's her name? Toyo...manta? No, that's not it. Kyo...tama, no! Its not that either! What the hell is her name? Toyo...tama! Its Toyotama! If she has then I wont forgive her, and I will get her!

"Makoto-kun...what are you going to do?"

"Ah...go home and get Masters other Sekirei so we can search the city."

I sweatdropped. That plan wont work. This city is too big for such a thing. I wish that I knew a Brain type Sekirei...wait! I know Takami-san! She's like an MBI upper woman! She can have her connections search for Makoto-kun!

"No, Akitsu-san. Listen to me for a second please."

"Ah...please hurry. If Master dies because of me..."

She'd die as well because they're bonded. But I know what she means at least. She isn't worrying about herself, rather she's thinking about him. If he does die, what does that mean for me? I, want to be with Makoto-kun also. I want to be a special person in his life.

"I know. But you can't just jump around the city and hope for the best. It wont work Akitsu-san. This city is huge, and it isn't like there are many of you to do it. First of all, I think that we should go back to the Inn, to get Makoto-kun's other Sekirei. But we can't do much without knowing where to look."

"Ah...how do we know where to look?"

"I know someone who will look for us. In the meantime, please try and not worry. Makoto-kun is resourceful, he wont let himself get killed easily. Like when he was on the schools roof, he didn't take any crap and threw bombs around which was pretty awesome...wait. Hold on. You said that you was with someone? Where is this person?"

"Ah...about that. I lied to her and said Master...wasn't feeling well so I took him home."

How would she be able to pull off that kind of lie if he wasn't there? I shook my head and tilted it to the side.

"How did you...you know, never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm going to ring my friend, then we can go back to Izumo Inn, okay?"

She nodded so I got out my phone, and rung Takami-san. Takami-san is a very kind woman, and for some reason she is in the school that Makoto-kun attends. So she has to at least care about him, right? Either that or she gets off on watching school children do their work.

I rung Takami-san and waited for her to answer her phone...

"_Oriha? What's the matter?_"

She finally answered! I don't know how I am going to explain this but...here goes nothing.

"Takami-san, Makoto-kun...has gone missing. Please don't freak out or anything, but Akitsu-san thinks he's been kidnapped."

I heard a grunt come from the other side of the phone. It didn't sound happy. More like, she sounded pissed off!

"_Oriha! He's been kidnapped? Does Akitsu know who did it?_"

"No, I don't think so. Let me ask." I turned to Akitsu-san. "Akitsu-san, did you find anything that might lead to a possible perpetrator?" Akitsu-san handed me something...it looks like a strand of pink hair? "Takami-san, do you know anyone with pink hair?"

"_I do, why? Is it important?_"

I say so. I think its important.

"Y-Yes, I think so. Akitsu-san found a strand of pink hair at the scene of the crime."

"_S-Shit! This is serious! If Benitsubasa has him, then he might be in danger! Especially if Karasuba gets involved!_"

She sounds panicked. Benitsubasa...I think I've heard that name before. I think its No. 105. But I have definitely heard of Karasuba. She's MBI's hound. The one who leads that squad. The Disciplinary Squad. She's called the Black Sekirei for a good reason. She's ruthless. I-If its the Disciplinary Squad then he's in huge danger! But...

"Takami-san, why did you say "Especially if Karasuba gets involved."? Please tell me."

"_S-She..._" She gained a fearful voice. "_...She is someone who doesn't like Makoto-kun but I can't disclose the reasons._"

"I-I see."

Even though I don't see, I just said it so we can continue the conversation. She isn't going to tell me. Takami-san can be stubborn like that. But I am still interested in why she hates him.

"_Alright. Get Makoto-kun's other Sekirei together, and I will search for where Benitsubasa is currently. Once I know something, go together with Makoto-kun's Sekirei. It will be dangerous, even if Karasuba isn't there._"

"I understand. Please hurry Takami-san."

"_That goes without saying._"

So, the line went dead after that. I then conveyed the information to Akitsu-san. As I was telling her, I felt a strange sensation. Like...I'm becoming more calmer. I, don't know what that is. But even Akitsu-san seems to be feeling a little calmer, if her face is anything to go by.

"...And that's pretty much it."

Her face went into its usual stoic one. She then nodded at me. I see, yes. She is trying to keep herself calm. Its obvious to me. She wants to be calm for Makoto-kun. I think that's the best actually. If you send him calming emotions, then he wont have to worry about her.

"Ah...let us return to the Inn."

I nodded so with Akitsu-san, I ran as fast I could towards Izumo Inn! If Makoto-kun is going to be fine, then we need everyone to help him! He surely is someone who causes worry to everyone in the world! He will worry us until we can't worry anymore only to worry us even more so we can't do anything but worry him!

We ran and hopped across buildings all the way to the Izumo Inn. Then, once getting inside, we went to find Makoto-kun's Sekirei. Since I don't know my way around this place, I went to sit in the living room while Akitsu-san herself went to find the others.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?"

I heard a feminine voice come from the door. When I looked, I saw the woman named Kagari-san. I believe I know her, but I can't place my finger on it. I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner.

"I-I came here because, someone is...in danger...erm..."

"Who's in danger?"

Crap, I wish I didn't say that. I think she's a human and I can't say that a Sekirei has kidnapped Makoto-kun. Erm...what should I do now?

"Makoto-kun...something has happened...but don't worry! We're on it!"

She looked at me blankly, before leaving the room. If I had to guess what she's doing, then I would say she is freaking out, although I'm not so sure about that. But once Takami-san calls...I'll come for you Makoto-kun. I will save you, don't worry. I guess I can't worry about him knowing I'm a Sekirei now, can I?

* * *

**Homura P.O.V**

"Takami-san, has Hidaka-san really been kidnapped by Benitsubasa?"

I asked for confirmation. I can't believe it. I had contacted Takami-san about this, and she told me that the Disciplinary Squad has kidnapped Hidaka-san. Even if its just been confirmed that Benitsubasa, that pinked haired girl, is the one who has kidnapped him. But it might mean that the others of the squad might be there as well. If so, he's in a dangerous situation.

"_Yes Homura. Makoto-kun has been kidnapped. I'll send what I know to your phone, and I will send you the footage of him being kidnapped._"

Footage? Just where was he kidnapped?

"O-Okay Takami-san. Don't worry about him, he's an intelligent person so he knows how to keep himself safe."

I want to believe that's true. If he dies then I don't know if I could forgive myself. Not because he got kidnapped, but because I wasn't there to protect him. Geez, now I'm getting myself all worked up over him. Its own damn fault that this happened to me. He made me feel like this with his damn niceness.

"_I know he's intelligent Homura. Its not that I'm worried about. Its Karasuba._"

"Karasuba? What's she got to do with it?"

"_Lets just say...Karasuba doesn't exactly like him very much._"

"Why?"

Isn't that the obvious thing to ask? Why doesn't she like him? I, don't think he has ever met her. And I don't see an obvious reason for her to dislike him. Unless she is reacting to him? Nah, that couldn't be it, right?

"_I can't really comment on it. Even I don't know the full reason, but I do have several theories about it._"

"Which are?"

"_I don't have time to tell you. I need to go now Homura. I need to find him. But maybe ask Matsu for help as well? Work on two fronts?_"

"R-Right. Also tell me when you have if Matsu hasn't done it first. I'll go and save him."

Since he seems to be good at pissing off Sekirei, he needs someone to protect him.

"_I will. Don't worry about that._"

With that the line went dead and my phone received several images. Some of Hidaka-san being carried away by the pink haired girl. And also a video. Takami-san did mention something about a video of him being kidnapped. So I opened the file and pressed the play button.

What appeared on the screen was Hidaka-san and Benitsubasa in what appears to be a bathroom at...maybe a restaurant or something?

"_You're a Sekirei, aren't you?_"

"_Haha, so you aren't as stupid as you look._"

"_I am not stupid looking! A-And, please don't say you're here for me. I-I am targeted enough, you know?_"

He's right. He does seem to be the target of a number of aggressors. Toyotama and now Benitsubasa. God knows why these people seem to be after him. She has pushed him back until his back is against the wall.

"_Its taken awhile for you to be alone, but now it was well worth it._"

So, she has been after him for awhile? Why? What purpose does it serve to kidnap him? If she wanted him to be dead, why didn't she just do it there? It doesn't make sense. Unless she can only gain something by kidnapping him.

"_Say, what's your name and number?_"

She cocks her eyebrows up. I did the same. Why did he want her name and number? For his own knowledge or something?

"_Why?_"

"_I'm just curious._"

"_I see. Then, I am No. 105, Benitsubasa._"

He got something from behind his back. I-Is that a taser? I think he flipped it on, and is going to use it on Benitsubasa!

"_Then, nice to shock you Benitsubasa-san!_"

He held it to her chest, an electrical current went through her body! H-He actually did something like that!? I didn't expect him to do something like that. Then again, that boy keeps surprising me all of the time.

"_Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagagagagagagagagagaga!_"

He pushed her back, which made her fall on her bottom and he tried to run but she recovered from her shocking somewhat and grabbed him by the foot and pulled him to the ground. She got on top of him and covered his mouth as he tried to cry out. I can only imagine how scary it is for him right now.

"_A tAAAAAAser, hUUUUUh!_"

She doesn't sound like she should be making those noises. But, she did get shocked so, yeah. I think I would be making similar noises if I was shocked by a taser. Just who is this boy? She certainly is a strange one.

He tried to break free from her, but he couldn't do anything to stop her. She is a Sekirei, so he doesn't have a chance. She's a close combat type of Sekirei...

"_YYYYou will cOOOme with mEEEEE bastAAArd!_"

She then looked at the camera, and picked up the taser he used on her, and threw it at the camera, effectively ending the video. He tried his best. I can't help but think that the boy really is a survivor. It was a flight or fight situation and he chose what would work, flight. But it didn't. And now he's been captured. It doesn't matter though, I'm going to save the boy myself.

I walked out of my room, and went towards Matsu's room. But I came across someone. Someone who looks like something has happened. I am of course talking about the landlady of Izumo Inn.

"Miya, is something the matter?"

"No, I just heard about Hidaka-san from Matsu."

Ooh I see. She does care about him, even though she was acting strange. She seems to be agitated and a little lost if I'm honest. And Matsu knows already. I really shouldn't expect anything different from the stalker...I mean from the...no. She is a stalker and I'm not going to deny it.

"Miya..."

"Promise me you'll find him Homura."

"I-I will try my best Miya. Don't worry, I will do my best."

"Thank you."

As soon as she said that, she went down the stairs. Miya...I sensed concern at its purest level. I know that Miya likes him but I didn't think that she would be...Miya.

"Hey Kagari-chan~ Whats up~"

I heard a voice behind me. It belonged to Uzume. When I turned around. I saw her looking at me with a tilted head.

"Uzume, listen. The thing is..."

So I told her what's happening. As I told her, she gained a very mad expression.

"No way! My Makoto-chan has been kidnapped by a small breasted bitch!? It wont do!" Yeah that's right. It wont do. "Because Makoto-chan loves big breasts over small ones! If he was to be kidnapped, at least make it a girl who's chest rivals my own! Poor Makoto-chan, I bet he's crying his cute heart out thinking about me~ Don't worry Makoto-chan~ I'll rescue you and let you snuggle into my breasts you naughty boy~"

...WHAT!?

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden!?"

"Makoto-chan! He loves big breasts, so he would obviously be upset right now thinking that the girl who wants him has small breasts!"

...Eh...I don't know what to do with that information. She's saying something so strange...my life is so complicated.

* * *

**Oriha P.O.V**

Its been, maybe two hours since I heard from Takami-san. I'm worried. I want to go out with the rest of Makoto-kun's Sekirei, but I just can't. We don't know where to go, and even if we did, can we do anything? I know that he's still alive since his Sekirei are fine.

But call me crazy, I don't think he's in much danger right now. His Sekirei are calm, and my own heart isn't racing. When hearing about his situation. They all acted in different ways.

Nanami-san was angry as hell. She wanted to go out and get Makoto-kun but there's no way she would be able to find them on her own. Kuno-san was frightened for him and keeps panicking. Katsuragi-san is angry as well. But unlike Nanami-san, Katsuragi-san is keeping her cool and isn't freaking out about it. She is just holding her rage inside her own body. Akitsu-san however is still showing that stoic face, but I'm sure a rage is building up inside her body, waiting to be unleashed.

Then there's Musubi-san. Even though she isn't his Sekirei, Musubi-san seems to be in a similar boat to myself. She can sense his feelings. I don't even know how that's possible. Is it because we have reacted to him? I'm not sure if she has or not, but I know that I have.

"Oriha-san." Nanami-san got my attention so I looked up at her. "Has your friend found out anything about him yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm sorry."

She sighed in frustration. I know how she feels. She is angry, and wants to just hug her Ashikabi so she can be reassured that he's fine. Yes, I can certainly relate. I want Makoto-kun to hug me as well. Even a hug is fine with me.

"I-I hope Hidaka-san is fine!"

Kuno-san cried out. Yeah, she's been like that since his kidnapping. Ugh, I feel so useless right now! I can't feel like this anymore! I, just need to feel better about this! Once he's safe, I will feel better about it! But until then, I can't feel good about it. I feel so nervous about it. I, really just want to go and be with him right now...

RING! RING!

Aah! My phone! I immediately went for it and answered it within seconds!

"Hey you found him!?"

"_Yes, I have found him. He's at the Okinawa's Factory. I've sent the coordinates to your phone. Please hurry Oriha._"

"I understand! Got to go!"

I hung up the phone and immediately told the others about what's happening!

"T-Then they are at this factory!? What are we waiting for!? Lets get going!"

With a sharp nod to Nanami-san, we all ran out of the room and in turn out of the Inn! I just hope that it isn't too late! Makoto-kun! Don't worry, we are coming! We are coming to save you from this nightmare!

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

T-This girl, she wants to kill me! I-I don't want to die, but I'm not going to let her get the better of me. Even if I have to...I don't know what I'm going to do but I am not letting this person beat me! I refuse to die! Onee-chan needs me!

"Hold on Karasuba-sama! Why do you want to kill him exactly!?"

Benitsubasa-san roared at the woman known as Karasuba. I wont add any honorific to her name because she said she wants to kill me! Karasuba's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Hahahaha! I don't have to explain myself to you! Hidaka Makoto! Prepare to die you bastard!"

She inched forward, holding her blade in her hand tightly and flicking her wrist ever so slightly. She has a maniacal grin on her face. I stood my ground, and glared. If she wants me to show fear, then I'm not giving her the satisfaction. I am not some child she can bully around.

"Karasuba-sama, I don't know why you are after Hidaka-san here, but don't you think you're going a little far?"

Haihane-san criticized with pointed fingers, but Karasuba got right close to me, showing a fearless smile and raised her katana! I put out my arms to block the attack, but her katana swung down and cut my face!

"Aaaaaaah!"

I held my cheek in pain as blood poured down my face! I-It hurts! But I refuse to cry or show her anything. It might not mean anything to her, but to me, it means a lot. I am not going to show her my pain.

"Not going to cry out in pain?"

A sadistic smirk appeared on her face. I however glared.

"Why would I cry out in pain? This isn't anything new. I get abused by quite a number of people. A cut on the cheek isn't going to bother me."

Her sadistic smirk fell into a frown. Her frown then turned into a angry expression. Her angry expression was directed at me. When looking at her face, I felt cold inside. Like, she really will kill me and there's nothing I can do about it. She then raised her katana again!

"You know! I've had enough of you! Don't show any fear to me huh!? Well, I will make it so that you wont be seeing anything anymore! I will cut out your eyes, then I will cut out your heart and feed it to wild animals!"

Is that supposed to scare me? If I'm dead anyway, what does it matter? I sharpened my eyes and showed a willingness to not back down. A willingness to do whatever is necessary to get out of this situation.

"Do your worst then. I'm not afraid of you. You might be used to getting your own way with fear, but it wont work with me. I can not be bullied by you."

I crossed my arms in an X shape. Her eyes became that of a killer and her anger burst to the surface!

"You are stupid!"

The woman swung her katana down at me again in a 45 degree angle! If that cuts me, I will die! She has aimed for my shoulder, and its too quick for my eyes to see. I will die if she does cut me. It will cut from my shoulder to my hip.

"Stop it!"

Benitsubasa-sans voice rang out in the room. I then see her fist going towards Karasuba! Karasuba reacted and dodged out of the way of her fist, but her fist continued to go and smashed right into the wall! A huge crater appeared where Benitsubasa-san punched the wall. The whole building also shook greatly.

"Benitsubasa!? Are you betraying me under these circumstances!?"

Karasuba yelled at Benitsubasa-san who stood in front of me in a defensive position. I-Is she really going to defend me? Why? She kidnapped me before without regard for me. I know that we have been, getting along but I didn't think she would defend me from crazy Sekirei woman.

"You, are attacking an innocent. Usually, I don't care about it, but this boy...he hasn't done anything to you Karasuba-sama! So, leave him alone!"

I-I have an ally in Benitsubasa-san! S-She's really going to defend me! I-I am really happy about this! But hearing Benitsubasa-sans words, Karasuba turned to Haihane-san who is standing to the side, eyeing up both Benitsubasa-san and Karasuba.

I see something is going around in her mind. I don't know what she is thinking about, but whatever it is seems to be concerning the Sekirei girl. She has an emotionless face and hollow eyes.

"You. Haihane. Are you with me, or her?"

Haihane-san narrowed her eyes in a frustrated way. She lifted up her arms and raised them to Benitsubasa-san! S-So, she is going to attack Benitsubasa-san!? S-She can't fight two of them!

"Karasuba-sama." Haihane-san spoke with a neutral tone. "Benitsubasa is my friend, yet you are our leader. You are asking me to choose being loyal to you, or my friend. And, that's unfair." Haihane-san then looked at me. "Hidaka-san, is a sweet boy. I don't know what's wrong with him in your eyes, but to me, he is a caring guy." She then looked to Benitsubasa-san again. "Plus this girl here, has small breasts." A tick mark forms on Benitsubasa-sans head as Haihane-san gains a small smile. "I mean, damn those things are nonexistent. She has a complex about them because they are really small. I mean, you'd need a telescope to see them. No, make that a microscope at like 100 or even 1000 times magnification." Benitsubasa-san by now is breathing heavily through her nose and has clenched fists. "Even after her boob job, it came out like that. Flat chested."

"WILL YOU GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY!? AND I DIDN'T HAVE A BOOB JOB! I DON'T NEED IT!"

Benitsubasa-san snapped at the gothic girl! The gothic girl laughed at Benitsubasa-san.

"Sorry. My point is, its friends before leaders with me. So Karasuba-sama, sorry but if Benitsubasa is defending him, then I will as well."

Haihane-san got in front of me as well, and got into a stance that said she was willing to fight against Karasuba. E-Even though they don't know me much...they are defending me. I couldn't help but cry a little in happiness. The tears flowed from my eyes at the display of friendship, loyalty and honour they have for one another.

However...

"Hahahahahahahahahhahahaha! This is really rich huh! So, once again Hidaka, you've turned others against me! Well done you little bastard!"

"W-What do you mean Karasuba? I haven't met you!"

"DON'T YOU USE MY NAME SO FREELY YOU BASTARD!"

SWIFT!

Karasuba took off at me, but Benitsubasa-san turned to me, grabbed me back the collar and threw me across the room! I flew through the air, and then my back hit the opposite side of the wall!

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

I heard violent metal clashing against one another. When I looked, I saw that Haihane-san has blocked Karasuba's sword with her clawed gauntlets! Benitsubasa-san, tightened her fist and went for the punch!

"Hah!"

Karasuba and Haihane-san exchanged blades, and pushed away from one another. Karasuba used her newly released blade to block the powerful punch of Benitsubasa-sans! So, she isn't an ordinary Sekirei huh! She was able to even do something like that.

But as I was thinking that, at the same time, Haihane-san went forward, slashing at Karasuba wildly. Karasuba also noticed it and clicked her tongue in frustration.

"This wont work you imbeciles!"

Karasuba raised her foot, went for a sharp kick at Benitsubasa-san. Nailing it directly into Benitsubasa-sans abdomen, she forced Benitsubasa-san back considerably. Benitsubasa-san coughed up blood from the impact of Karasuba's foot!

Then, she turned her attention back to Haihane-san who closed the distance. She swung her blade at Haihane-san, blocking the gauntlets of Haihane-san. But Haihane-san jumped upwards and came down at her with her sharp gauntlets!

"Claws of Execution!"

Haihane-san started spinning really fast, cutting the air with her claws! She is coming down on Karasuba like a drill! If that hits Karasuba then she will be torn apart!

"Shit!"

Karasuba raised her blade and began slashing wildly at the falling Haihane-san!

CLANG!

The blades made red sparks come off one another! Haihane-san lands on the ground and continues her rotating assault towards Karasuba. Karasuba swings her weapon at Haihane-san, and is able to manage the attacks to a degree, however small cuts appear all over Karasuba's upper body!

"Damn bitch!"

Karasuba jumped away from Haihane-san who stopped her attack. She seems to be a little disoriented. However, that's when I noticed Benitsubasa-san raise her fist and point it at the ground! She's going to attack!

"Shockwave!"

Benitsubasa-san smashed her fist into the ground, which in turn made the concrete in front of her get torn up! The wave of rubble is going towards Karasuba who is still reeling from the attack from Haihane-san.

"Oh fuck!"

Karasuba seeing the attack from Benitsubasa-san tried to jump away, but Haihane-san picked up a wooden crate and threw it at Karasuba! Seeing no choice, she swung her blade at the crate, slashing it in half but at the same time, the shockwave heads towards her at incredible speeds, and hits her!

"Argh!"

Karasuba went flying in the air, eventually smashing into the wall behind her! A-Ah! They did it! They beat Karasuba! That's the power of teamwork at its best! Go girls! I stood up and went over to them happily!

"Benitsubasa-san! Haihane-san! You did it!"

""Stay back!""

They ordered me. W-Why, what's going on? I did as they asked, but I was confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"She isn't beaten yet. There's no way that the attack like that would beat Karasuba-sama."

"She's right Hidaka-san. Stay back, it will be dangerous."

I nodded at the girls. They seem to be able to counter Karasuba together though. But those attacks aren't enough? I became a little suspicious as Karasuba, comes out of the wall, with blood trickling down her forehead.

Karasuba growls in frustration at the Sekirei girls who are defending me. She swung her blade to the left, and glared at her comrades, no former comrades. Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san both got into fighting forms again.

"Heee~" Karasuba spat out blood. "You both truly are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"It isn't that Karasuba-sama. You can leave. We are only defending Hidaka-san."

"Why? Why are you defending him? Tell me, Benitsubasa, Haihane."

They looked to one another. Benitsubasa-san looked at me, and smiled which made me blush a little.

"Its because, I'm reacting to him. I have been for awhile now. Damn cute bastard."

"I'm just going along with washboard."

B-Benitsubasa-san is reacting to me? And Haihane-san is just going along with Benitsubasa-san. Benitsubasa-san makes a determined face, and faces Karasuba again.

"Even if you are a single number, you can't face both Haihane and I together!"

Hearing Benitsubasa-sans words, Karasuba made a sneer.

"Is that so? Then, lets dance the dance of battle ladies!"

Karasuba made a disturbing grin appear on her face. Her eyes have narrowed very much. Benitsubasa-san sticks out her tongue and Haihane-san moved her fingers, making the claws clang together.

Swift!

Karasuba shot off from her place and went straight for Benitsubasa-san. Benitsubasa-san clicked her tongue and ran straight for Karasuba with her fist pulled back. Karasuba smirked at Benitsubasa-san as she neared her.

"Haaaa!"

Benitsubasa-san made a punch for Karasuba who bent her body backwards and dodged the attack. Benitsubasa-san growls in annoyance and swings her arm with such force towards Karasuba who danced a little, dodged the attack and jumped backwards.

"Haihane!"

"I'm coming washboard!"

Benitsubasa-san sighed in annoyance but didn't say anything Haihane-san ran towards Benitsubasa-san as she kept her eyes on Karasuba who seems to be thinking about something.

Once Haihane-san made it to Benitsubasa-san, they nodded at one another and charged together towards Karasuba. Karasuba herself has put out her blade with a sneer gracing her face.

"This is where it ends!"

Karasuba shot off towards the Sekirei girls, and when catching up to the girls, with her hand tightened around her hilt, she swung her blade at Haihane-san! Haihane-san reacted by moving out of the way, then Benitsubasa-san went with an extended fist!

"Too slow!"

Karasuba made a feint, and ran around Benitsubasa-san. But as I expected her to turn around, she rushed at me with speeds I couldn't keep up with!

"Run Hidakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

On Benitsubasa-sans advice, I turned towards the door and ran as fast as I could! I could hear footsteps running behind me! Shit! I don't think I could outrun a Sekirei! Even then, I am pumping my little legs as fast as they can go!

If I get stabbed, then wont my Sekirei also die!? I made zigzag motions to throw off my pursuer! If I can do something like this, then I can get away from Karasuba...

STAB!

I felt a sharp pain coming from my abdomen. I looked downwards as tears came from my eyes. A sliver blade has pierced my abdomen. My eyes widened, in shock. The pain isn't registering with me, the shock has complete control over me right now.

"Haha, such a frail human."

PULL!

"Gwah!"

I fell down onto the floor, blood poured out of my stomach and I spat out a large amount of blood. Instincts kicked in so I put my shaky hand to my stomach in an attempt to stop the blood flow. My hands are so shaky...

"Hidaka!"

I felt someone picking me up and turned me around and held me close. My vision is getting blurry...pink. That's the colour I can see. Onee-chan...looks like I'm going first. I'm sorry.

* * *

**End chapter! Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought that I needed to build up the suspense! Looks like Makoto has been stabbed! What will his Sekirei do about that? And Benitsubasa is a fan favourite huh. Well, she's in Makoto's flock. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa.**

**Makoto's human lovers; Takami, Yukari.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

**Anime PJ; Well, I guess it was a little dark. Yeah, he certainly will want to kill himself soon, ehehe.**

**Jugar38; I am very happy that you're enjoying my story so much. It makes me feel happy when someone enjoys my works and lets me know.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I know, neither would I.**

**AngelofDeath666; That is a big mystery alright. Well, I wont confirm or deny what you think to be true. But yeah, Miya and Takami will be going full force now hehe.**

**Guest; I know yeah. Miya will be truly pissed if she comes across Karasuba. But damn, those two going into yandere mode would be...scary as hell!**

**Well, with that, its time for the conclusion of the fights! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**The fight for the Ashikabi **

**Homura P.O.V**

When I found out the location of Hidaka-san, Uzume and I moved out together. Even though I am not his Sekirei, I am going to go and save Hidaka-san with Uzume. I heard from Takami-san that Hidaka-sans other Sekirei have gone to help him as well, but we have a head start, and our faces are covered so no one will know who we are.

"Homura-chan! We need to speed it up!"

"Right!"

We jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I hope he's safe. He should be safe, right? Hidaka-san is resourceful, he might even befriend the Disciplinary Squad, besides Karasuba. For some reason, she hates him. That's what Takami-san said. But what's the reasons?

Is it because he has winged Akitsu? No, it couldn't be that. She isn't connected with that. So, why does she hate him? Is it...maybe he is becoming a stronger Ashikabi? He has four Sekirei, even if I'm not willing to admit it, I am reacting to him as well. Uzume is concerned and even Miya, is concerned.

"Homura-chan, why did this Benitsubasa-chan kidnap him in the first place?"

"If I knew that, then I would be closer to understanding all of this. If she wanted him dead, why didn't she just kill him in the bathroom? Even if she wants him dead, we know he's still alive as his Sekirei are fine. Its strange. Maybe...she couldn't be reacting to him, right?"

"Muuuuuu! No! She can't! She's got small breasts, and he likes big ones! If she reacts to him, then he'll cry out for me~ "Uzume-saaaaaaaaaaan~ Some small breasted girl has reacted to me when I really want yooooooou~" Don't you think Homura-chan?"

I sweatdropped. Of course that isn't it at all. Hidaka-san doesn't care about the size of a girls breasts...aah. I shouldn't think about something like that! It doesn't matter anyway! All that matters is if he is going to survive or not!

"No, Uzume. I don't care about something like that."

"Why!? I care about it! Makoto-chan will cry! Do you want him to cry!?"

"Erm...not really. But, aren't you going a little overboard? I know that you like him, but you seem to be a little more agitated than usual."

"I'm concerned that's all! Plus, I've heard that Benitsubasa-chan is kind of a nutter with anger problems. What if she, because of being small chested, flips out and tries to kill him if he comments on it!? And what if the other members show up and he comments about them not being as big as my own chest!?"

She's really obsessed with it huh. I'd be more concerned about being alone with these people, not because of their breast sizes. I sighed to myself and looked towards our target again. I can see it now. Just hang on Hidaka-san, we'll be there within a few minutes.

We picked up our pace and within a few minutes we reached our destination. This is it. According to Takami-san, he should be in here. Uzume and I shared a look before going straight into the building.

"Ah, so more company has arrived."

As soon as I walked in, I noticed someone. A woman with gray hair that's fashioned into a ponytail. The woman is holding a dangerous looking blade. It has something dripping from it. Its a red colour...its blood. She has used that weapon recently.

I scanned the room, and my eyes fell on someone. A girl with pink hair and a girl stationed nearby. But the girl with pink hair is holding something. Upon further inspection, I saw something horrific.

In her arms, is a boy with blood coming out of his stomach. A boy I recognize all too well. A blonde haired boy. Its Hidaka-san! Hidaka-san has been injured! D-Did they all do it!?

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Makoto-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Let go of him!"

Uzume went forward and so did I! If he's dead then I will kill them as well!

"Hold your fucking horses! I didn't do this!"

"Yeah right flat chest! You've killed Makoto-chan because you're evil! Let go of him!"

Uzume fashioned her veil into a drill like form. I gathered fire in the palms of my hands and pointed at the pink haired Sekirei. I gathered a powerful flame, ready to release the flames.

"Benitsubasa, let go of Hidaka-san right now."

I threatened with a low voice. A voice laced with killing intent. However, Benitsubasa just sighs as if she isn't interested.

"Look, dumbass and big tits. Hidaka here, got stabbed, but it wasn't by me, it was by Karasuba. For some reason, she hates him and wants him dead."

"I'm not going to deny her words either. Its true, I did stab him through the stomach. He was a little easy prey you know? If I knew it would be this easy, then I would've done it ages ago."

She admits something like that so easily! S-She really doesn't have a regard for his life at all! But if Benitsubasa hadn't done anything, then why did she kidnap him in the first place.

"So, it was you who stabbed Makoto-chan was it?"

Uzume glared with intensity. Karasuba giggled to herself as if she finds this funny. That only made Uzume more angry. She has made her drill like veil as tight and sharp as she could.

"Then you'll die!"

Uzume went forward but I stopped her. She looked at me with shock and confusion.

"Homura-chan! Why are you stopping me!? I am going to kill her myself!"

"Uzume, you can't fight against her alone. She's a single number, and most likely one of the strongest Sekirei. She's too strong for one Sekirei. Besides, Hidaka-san is still alive, so why don't you run to the hospital with him."

"Homura-chan...what are you going to do?"

I smirked and gathered flames around my body.

"I'm going to distract these three for as long as I can. Even if I die, I will keep these three away from you and Hidaka-san."

"Homura-chan...that's self sacrifice. Do you really care so much about Makoto-chan?"

I gave a nod before my brain could think. I, do care about him very much. It isn't his fault that he was caught up in this. He's an innocent victim in all of this, and I'll be damned if he dies because of this.

"I do. I wont deny it. Uzume, take Hidaka-san and run to the hospital. I'll show them how No. 06 burns!"

FLAMES!

I increased the density of the flames! If they want to fight then I will burn them away with me! Uzume, even though not liking the situation, went towards Benitsubasa and held out her hands.

"Give me Makoto-chan, now."

"Make sure he doesn't die, or I will come after you myself."

Benitsubasa warned. Uzume glared and took Hidaka-san in her arms.

"...Uzume-san..."

"Y-Yes, its me Makoto-chan. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

"Uzume-san...Benitsubasa-san...Haihane-san...tried to protect me...they are good girls. P-Please...don't hate them...please..."

So, they did try and protect him after all. Uzume nodded at Hidaka-san who smiled and closed his eyes! H-He can't die yet. Uzume turned around and went towards the door.

"Don't die Homura-chan!"

"You got it."

* * *

However, as soon as I replied, I heard the door open behind me. Uzume wouldn't be there yet. So I turned...you have got to be kidding me. Standing there, is Toyotama. But she isn't alone. Ichiya is also there. Damn it! Not now! There's too many enemies to face!

"Ooh for fuck sake. She shows up now!? How did she even know!?"

Benitsubasa roared as she stood. The other one, the gothic girl named Haihane I believe sighed in a frustrated manner.

"This certainly isn't favourable. This is all your fault small boobs."

"Will you fuck off Haihane!? Even if it isn't favourable, it doesn't mean we wont win! Not after I've just found my Ashikabi, I'm not going to lose to these bitches. Toyotama, Ichiya and Karasuba-sama. All three of them wont stop me!"

My, confident isn't she? But this isn't favourable. I couldn't fight off No. 04 alone. Never mind fighting off No. 16 and No. 18. They both are strong. Its three against three. Uzume doesn't count as she needs to get Hidaka-san out of here.

"My oh my. No. 105, No. 104 and...is that No. 06 as well? Although I don't know you veiled girl. Another Sekirei. It seems we've come across something strange, haven't we Ichiya?"

"Right, Toyotama. They're here and, look. Its No. 78's Ashikabi. But, it seems someone has poked him in the pudding."

"Don't you talk about my future Ashikabi bitch!"

Benitsubasa of course roared. However, the two girls sneered at her.

"Damn your breasts are small."

"I totally agree with Ichiya. They are the smallest on the planet."

"No, make that the universe actually."

Karasuba chimed in. Benitsubasa hearing all of that, couldn't control her anger and stomped her feet angrily onto the ground.

"FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! YOU WHORES! YOU'RE DEAD! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!"

"Ara, Benitsubasa. Even if you are a skilled Sekirei, you can't take on three of us with you alone. Even with No. 06 and No. 104 here, you don't have a chance in hell."

She's right. But I hate admitting that. This is bad. But it isn't like there isn't hope. If we're lucky, they all will fight one another, not just us. But isn't that wishful thinking...

"Homura-chan, Makoto-chan is losing lots of blood here. We need to get him out of here now."

"R-Right. I understand. I'm going to create an opening for you."

Uzume nodded at me so I gathered flames around my hands. We only have one chance at this. Three vs three, I like the odds if we can take care of those two first. I gathered the flames and gave a secret nod to Uzume who nodded back. So now its time too...

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!]

T-That bunch of screams! I-It couldn't be...I had completely forgotten but now...

OPEN!

[We're here to save the day!]

T-They are in sync with one another. But Nanami, Kuno, Akitsu, Oriha, Musubi and Katsuragi are here. W-With six of them, five if you don't count Kuno as she isn't really a fighter, then its just gone a little more even.

"M-Makoto-sama!?"

"Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaan!"

"M...Master!"

"Makoto-kun has been stabbed?"

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaama!"

"Hidaka-kun is...in danger right now."

They all are worried for him. But Nanami is the one who glares at Toyotama who sneers back. I then gestured to Uzume to run away. We've got a number of them here now.

"I'm going."

She whispered. She then ran towards the door, but not before enveloping a veil around Kuno and took her with her.

"Oh no you don't!"

Toyotama moved forward, but Nanami intercepted. Nanami with her spear swung it directly at Toyotama, but Toyotama avoided the attack just in time. Nanami went over to Uzume who was about to run away and stopped her.

"I wont let you get Makoto-sama again. This is the last time that we will meet in battle Toyotama. I've had enough of you hurting my Ashikabi-sama now. Its going to stop here. This is the last time I'm going to say this to you. I am No. 78, Nanami."

"Hah! Is that really so? Then die by No. 16's hands!"

Toyotama moved forward, staff in hand, and swung it at Nanami. Nanami bent her body and dodged the attack, as she brought out her own weapon and made a jab at Toyotama.

"Crap!"

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

The spear and staff made silver sparks. The spear user pushed back Toyotama and ran forward. She did a 180 turn to build up force, and then swung her weapon with the intent to kill at Toyotama.

"Fuck you!"

Even then, Toyotama was able to block the assault with her own weapon. Nanami pushed forward and made Toyotama step backwards.

"Damn bitch!"

Ichiya who was standing by the side tried to move forward, but Hidaka-sans Sekirei got in the way. Akitsu raised an ice wall between her, and the fighting Sekirei.

"Ah...you shall not pass."

"Tch, damn it."

Ichiya was pissed but the others didn't move. Its four vs one. She knows that she is outnumbered so she couldn't do anything about it. But back to the fight between Toyotama and Nanami.

Nanami jumped high into the sky, and went for a jab in the air. Toyotama bent her back so she narrowly missed the attack. Toyotama swung her staff around and made a harsh movement with her blade, missing Nanami though by mere inches.

Nanami landed on the ground, and went forward at Toyotama. Toyotama clicked her tongue in annoyance and went forward as well. Weapons clashed together harshly. Both sides not giving an inch.

"You really are determined today, aren't you!?"

"More than you know! Now, get out of my way!"

Nanami bent down, and made a sweep with her leg across the floor. Her leg connected with Toyotama's legs. The force of the impact made Toyotama fall over to the ground. Nanami not missing the chance ran towards Uzume and Hidaka-san.

Toyotama got up, and ran after her, but Nanami suddenly stopped in her position, and did a 180 degree turn, and lunged her spear forward!

"This wont work!"

Nanami pushed Toyotama back ever so slightly but it was enough to knock her off balance. Nanami didn't miss the chance and shoulder barged Toyotama to the ground.

"Stay!"

Nanami resumed running towards Hidaka-san in Uzume's arms. Once getting there, she bent down for something. She's going for the kiss!

"I'm just going to borrow some power Makoto-sama. This girl needs to be terminated now."

Nanami overlapped her lips with his own. Then, bright wings came out of her back. S-She's going to Norito! A light shined around the buildings interior as the wings disappear. She then faced Toyotama with a burning expression.

"This spear represents my pledge. Pierce the darkness that stands before my Ashikabi!"

"Ooh shit!"

Toyotama became frightened and stood up quickly with her weapon in hand. Her eyes are displaying a raw emotion. Fear. She is afraid right now. Because she knows that while they might be evenly matched when not being powered by Norito, but once Nanami kissed Hidaka-san, she knew that she had lost. Toyotama knew she can't win now.

"That's right. Be afraid Toyotama! My Ashikabi has been hurt because of people like you! Dark, evil people! Now, its time to stop being evil!" She spins her spear around and points it at Toyotama as a light surrounds the spear. "Spear of Serenity!"

THROW!

She threw the spear at Toyotama! The spear is travelling at a velocity that's simply too fast for even my eyes to see.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toyotama reacted and pulled out her staff, swinging it at the spear that's coming for her!

SHATTER!

"Aaah! My weapon!"

Toyotama's weapon got destroyed by Nanami. But the spear continued on towards its target. The spear that's shining continued towards Toyotama who is trying to desperately run away but to no avail.

PIERCE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The spear went right through her weapon, and in turn her. Her spear went right through Toyotama, ending her! Nanami went over towards her, grabbed her weapon and looked down with teary eyes.

"You didn't stop Toyotama. You didn't stop. If you had, I wouldn't of had to do it. But I love my Ashikabi more than I hate hurting people. If I have too, I will fight everyone in the game so he is safe."

"...Bitch..."

"I might be a bitch in your eyes, but you are the one who hurt Makoto-sama so many times. You made him afraid to go out of his own home. You even destroyed his home. You've caused nothing but pain to my Ashikabi. So, its time to be embraced by destiny. This was the only outcome for people like you Toyotama. No love, equals no life for a Sekirei. I feel sorry for you that your Ashikabi doesn't love you."

Toyotama's eyes leaked water, as I notice Uzume leave with Hidaka-san and Kuno. Toyotama's Sekirei crest has now lit up. Its going to disappear. And Uzume is going to get Hidaka-san to the hospital, I know it.

"...I hate you...for having a better Ashikabi than me..." So that's the reason she wanted to take away Hidaka-san. She, hated that he is kinder to Nanami than her Ashikabi, Higa of the East is to her. Hidaka-san loves Nanami, while Higa wont love her. "...Why did...you have the...kinder Ashikabi? I...deserved one too...I wanted love as well..."

"I'm sorry, your Ashikabi wasn't nice and didn't love you. But that wasn't a reason to hurt Makoto-sama. I am sorry Toyotama. But this is where it ends for you. Maybe the next time we see one another, we could be friends."

Nanami offered a kind smile, but Toyotama glared at her with disgust. The Sekirei crest on Toyotama's back has now disappeared. Toyotama's eyes leak tears as the light in her eyes disappear.

"TOYOTAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichiya cried for her now ceased functioning friend. She's breathing rapidly. She's sniffling as the large tears fall from her eyes. She banged on the ice wall that Akitsu made but it didn't budge.

"Its about time the bitch died." Benitsubasa laughed to herself. But most people turned to her with a glare. "Why is everyone glaring at me? She's the one who did it, not me." Everyone then deadpanned her, even me. "Oh fuck you all!"

"You all will die! You all will perish by my Ashikabi-sama!"

Ichiya jumped up, over the ice wall and went for Nanami. Nanami took her spear and got into a defensive position. But then, Katsuragi jumped towards her, with her foot extended.

"Don't attack Nanami-san like that!"

HIT!

She hit Ichiya across the face with her foot, sending her across the room. Ichiya skidded across the floor, eventually able to steady herself. She pushed off the floor, and swung her long legs around.

Katsuragi jumped up and down in her position, seemingly ready to fight. Ichiya however is mixing her leg swings with heavy tears from her eyes. I guess that Toyotama and Ichiya were close with one another.

"I'm No. 86, Katsuragi. I'm a foot type...I guess. I'll...be your opponent."

"Tch, it isn't fair. There's too many, damn it all!"

Ichiya ran towards Katsuragi, jumped towards and did a spin kick. Katsuragi also jumped and did a spin kick. They both are kicking types it seems. The feet meet, and they push back one another.

Both Sekirei skid across the floor, but both are able to steady themselves. Ichiya stood up again, but looked at the door.

"Next time, I promise that I'll take you all out! Next time damn it! Higa-sama will hear about this!"

Ichiya ran towards the door and Katsuragi was about to follow, but Nanami put out her hand.

"Nanami-san...what's wrong?"

"There's been enough bloodshed today." She looked down at Toyotama with a sad gaze. She then looked up at Katsuragi. "There's no point for more fighting today."

Ichiya ran out of the door. She's gone now. There's no way that she would be able to do anything else here today. But then I remembered something. Karasuba is still here. She's been quiet this whole time, but she's still here.

* * *

We all turned in her direction and got into various forms of combat.

"Karasuba-sama." Musubi began, with a sad touch to her voice. "Why did you attack Makoto-sama? He's so kind."

"I've had enough of hearing about his kindness! He might be kind to everyone else, but to me he's still the same bastard who came...damn bastard!"

"Karasuba-sama, you're clearly outmatched here. Unless you want to fight us all, then I would say run away for now. Because, if I see you around Hidaka again, then I will come and get you myself."

Benitsubasa warned the woman. Karasuba gave a sneer at the girl and laughed to herself.

"Its so funny. It doesn't matter how many there are! I'll kill all of you then I will go and kill Hidaka that bastard!"

Karasuba clenched her fist, and ran towards Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa also ran forward and made a sharp punch towards Karasuba who moved her body to the left, and dodged it.

Haihane also ran forward towards Karasuba, glaring at Karasuba and swung her claws at her. Karasuba gritted her teeth and used her blade to block the strike, but Benitsubasa went for another punch.

"Pulverizer!"

Benitsubasa pulled back her fist. Karasuba pushed exchanged blades with Haihane, and forced her back. She then brought up her sword, and intercepted the hard blow from Benitsubasa.

"Tch!"

Benitsubasa continued to force her back however. A slight crack appeared on Karasuba's blade. Karasuba clicked her tongue and jumped away. I took this chance to also fire an attack on her.

"Fireball!"

I shot a fireball directly at Karasuba. She made a sigh and cut it in half like it was nothing. D-Damn it, my chest is getting hot again. It hurts. Not now damn it. I can't concentrate if this heat flares up now.

"This all?"

She baited me into attacking so I summoned some more flames. If she wants to fight then I will burn her to death! She's attacked Hidaka-san and I wont allow her to get away with it!

"Cutting Moon!"

Swish!

A shout came from Oriha. A bladed disc went past us and straight for Karasuba. Karasuba adopted a sadistic smirk and batted away the disc easily. But the battered away disc stops in mid-air, and spins around fast.

"Here we go!"

Oriha made some hand motions, which made the blades disc go towards Karasuba again. Karasuba gained a shocked face.

"...You can control the trajectory huh!"

"That's right Karasuba~! I will beat you~!"

Its hard to take her seriously when she is singing it out. Oriha smiled at Karasuba who glared. The bladed disc went towards Karasuba again who did a feint then moved out of the way of the disc.

"Here's another!"

Oriha threw another disc at Karasuba, as the first disc turned around again and went towards Karasuba! So, from the front and back! Karasuba turned sideways and swung her blade at the incoming attacks.

Cling! Cling!

The blade of Karasuba made contact with the discs, knocking them away. That's when Katsuragi went forward, for a frontal assault. She ran at top speeds, leapt into the air and did a two kicked attack.

"Take this!"

"Hyaaa!"

Katsuragi landed an attack on Karasuba, kicking her in the chest. The kick made her spit out blood, but she was able to swing her blade at the airborne Katsuragi and cut her leg!

"Aaah!"

"Katsuragi! Ah...take this Karasuba! Icicle Snowstorm!"

Akitsu put out her hands, ice daggers formed around her body. She pointed her hands at Karasuba. The ice daggers responded and fired at Karasuba. Karasuba released a laboured breath and danced a little as she cut up the ice.

"T-This wont be..."

"Enough Karasuba-sama!"

Musubi leapt forward, reeled her fist back and aimed for Karasuba. Karasuba laughed right at Musubi.

"Come on Mu-chan!"

"Stop it Karasuba-sama!"

Her fist made connection with her blade, the crack in her blade from Benitsubasa's attack became even bigger. Karasuba pushed Musubi back and swung her blade. Musubi bent her body and dodged the attack, although it cut her top, exposing her breasts! G-Geez, she doesn't have any modest.

"Karasuba-sama~! This is my only shirt!"

I and everyone else bar Karasuba sweatdropped as Karasuba herself laughed to herself.

"Haha, so like Mu-chan to say something like that. But you really shouldn't be here. Hidaka Makoto isn't even your Ashikabi, right?"

Musubi put her hands together in a prayer like stance.

"It doesn't matter Karasuba-sama. Makoto-sama is a lovely person. He is always nice to me, and he doesn't even expect anything in return. Karasuba-sama, you hate Makoto-sama for some reason but he is too nice to do anything bad! So, if you hurt Makoto-sama, then we will have to settle our business here and now! We will fight now!"

"Come on then Mu-chan!"

Katsuragi went forward and stood next to Musubi.

"Lets attack at the same time Musubi-san."

"Okay Katsuragi-san! I'm all pumped up! Lets foot type and fist type meet and beat sword type!"

She punched out with excitement as Katsuragi sweatdropped.

"R...Right. Let us...go together."

Musubi nodded, and they both ran at Karasuba. Karasuba raised her weapon and made a vertical slash towards Musubi, but Katsuragi brought down her foot and stopped the blade.

"Haaaa!"

Musubi went for a powerful punch towards Karasuba. Karasuba raised her arm and blocked the punch with that arm. But, upon impact, I heard a cracking sound come from Karasuba's arm. Musubi's punch did that to Karasuba.

"How about this!"

Katsuragi jumped and went to deliver a powerful kick towards Karasuba. Karasuba spun around, hitting away Musubi, clashed her sword together with Katsuragi's foot. Katsuragi spun around herself and used her other foot to place a kick straight towards Karasuba's face.

"Bitches!"

Karasuba made a wild slash at the grounded Katsuragi. Katsuragi jumped back, but received a cut on her abdomen. She held her abdomen in pain, but still looked ready to fight.

Oriha then gestured to her flying discs to attack Karasuba, but Karasuba made a wide slash and batted them away like they were nothing. That's when I noticed Benitsubasa move towards me. I scrunched up my eyes and looked on as she got close to my ear as Musubi, Katsuragi and the now joining the fight Nanami went towards Karasuba.

"Listen to me. I've got a plan..."

She then started whispering her plan to me. She must know about Karasuba the best along with Haihane. So as I listened, I had to mentally agree with her. So once she had finished explaining, I gave a nod.

"Lets try it your way."

"Good."

Benitsubasa went rushing towards Karasuba, and along with Musubi and Katsuragi, they started to have a fight as Nanami comes back, breathing heavily. Musubi and Katsuragi went for the punch and kick but Karasuba dodged. Benitsubasa also went for a punch but Karasuba blocked her attack with her blade.

Musubi jumped up and did a flip and went for the double footed kick! Karasuba blocked the attack with her blade, but Katsuragi took that time to spin around and land a kick on Karasuba's abdomen, sending her back a distance.

"Shredder!"

Benitsubasa put her hands together and thrusted them at Karasuba. Karasuba reacted to the attack and dodged out of the way, but Musubi went forward as well.

"Take the Musubi Punch!"

"And, the Katsuragi Combo Kick!"

BANG!

Karasuba was thrown upwards by an uppercut from Musubi. Katsuragi jumped up and did a combo of kicks on Karasuba, who blocked a few with her uninjured arm. Then, Katsuragi spun around and nailed her foot upon Karasuba's head!

"Gak!"

She sent Karasuba, who spat out blood, downwards. But before she could reach the ground, Benitsubasa did a hand sign and pointed her open palms at the falling Karasuba.

"Shredder!"

RIP!

The clothes of Karasuba's ripped apart as the attack sent her flying across the room, and landing straight into a wall! Katsuragi dropped onto her feet and took a stance again along with the other two.

"Heeee! This is it girls! I'm at my absolute limit with you all!"

Karasuba with determination came out of the wall looking pissed and blood trickling down her face. Her clothes, are pretty nonexistent. Her upper body isn't covered, and only her panties remain from belong. If I didn't know any better, then Benitsubasa invented that move to just strip people.

She swung her blade to the left, releasing a large angry cry. Then Katsuragi, Musubi and Benitsubasa charged for her again, as Karasuba did the same. Musubi went for a straight punch, which was dodged. Katsuragi went for a kick that's straight as well, which did kick Karasuba, but Karasuba also swung her katana at Katsuragi, cutting her arm ever so slightly.

Benitsubasa went forward with a clenched fist. Karasuba released a ragged breath, and released her sword towards her. The fist and sword clashes, creating a shockwave.

"Tch, this is getting troublesome."

"Then get ready to be troubled Karasuba-sama!"

As they fought, I summoned fire around my hands and turned to Akitsu to order her.

"Akitsu! Summon a snake made of ice and wrap it around her to freeze her!"

"Ah...who are you?"

I face faulted! She asks that now!? Does it matter who I am!? I stood up and face palmed.

"I'm No. 06. Suffice to say, I am an ally. So please do as I ask."

"Ah...I understand." She made ice surround her, and it formed a snake. She then pointed her hands towards Karasuba who is still struggling with Musubi, Benitsubasa and Katsuragi. "Snake Ice!"

The ice snake slivered along the ground towards Karasuba. Karasuba clicked her tongue in frustration. She spun on her heels and kept twirling.

"Underworlds Fury Swipes!"

Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash!

[Argggggggggggh!]

Benitsubasa, Musubi and Katsuragi were all cut up and had to jump away. Karasuba let a disgusting smile of victory grace her face. Taking this chance, she went slashing towards the ice. So she intends to break the ice!

"Not a chance!"

"Hyaaa!"

"This is for Makoto-sama!"

However, Haihane went forward with her claws, Oriha gestured for her bladed discs to go towards Karasuba and Nanami also went forward with her spear. A three full attack!

"Talons of Execution!"

"Cutting Moon!"

"Justice Slash!"

BREAK!

Haihane, Oriha and Nanami attacked from three different directions in tandem on the crack in Karasuba's sword, taking the chance that it will break, which it did by breaking in two! The blade is now a stump. Karasuba looked at the weapon with shock as the ice snake got towards Karasuba while the others jumped away.

"Shit!"

Karasuba tried to kick the ice away, but the ice wrapped around her. The ice travelled from her legs and went all the way up to her upper body. Her arms are free however. She raises her arms ever so slightly, and uses what's left of her sword to cut the ice.

"Damn it!"

Karasuba growled out. Benitsubasa nodded at me so I gathered as much fire as I could muster around me. I just hope my flames don't flare up right now. They can't flare up because I need to do this.

I pointed my hand at Karasuba who is struggling against the ice.

"Be burned with the Fire Dragon!"

"And here. Take this. Extreme Earthquake!"

I released my fire Dragon towards the frozen Karasuba. At the same time, Benitsubasa tightened her fist, and delivered a powerful punch on the ground! The ground tore up horribly and went towards Karasuba. Karasuba opened her eyes in fear but couldn't move as our attacks near her.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Our attacks collide with Karasuba who released a large wail but it also made the building shake terribly! Shit! I knew the attack would be powerful but this isn't what I had expected. T-The building is...

"Its coming down! Everyone get out of here!"

Haihane shouted and then, everyone went towards the door at top speeds. Oriha and Katsuragi run out together. Nanami picks up the body of Toyotama and runs out of the building as well with Musubi. Haihane and Benitsubasa also rush out together.

I took a step, but a pain went through my body. N-Not now! I fell to my knees, as the pain became worse. Why can't I just let him wing me? If he did, I wouldn't be feeling this now...

Flames appeared all over my body. Crap! This isn't going to be good. I can't make them stop. If only Hidaka-san was here...he could wing me now and make this all go away...

Freeze!

W-What? The flames...have been frozen. When I looked to the source, I saw Akitsu coming over to me, and offering me a hand.

"Ah...we need to go. You...seemed to be in pain so I...froze the flames. Was that...fine?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you very much."

I took her hand and she helped me up. We then ran towards the exit, but a large piece of the roof comes between us. I summon flames around my arm and made it into a sword.

"Sword of Flame!"

BURN!

I burnt away the rubble of roof and continued running. With Akitsu, we got out of the building as it was falling down. We all regrouped at a building near this one. I think its another factory.

* * *

CRASH!

The building we were in went crashing down upon Karasuba! She must've been buried by that, right? I sat down on the floor, as everyone else collapses as well. It was a tough fight. Karasuba is leagues above us.

"Ooh damn it. Karasuba-sama sure is tough."

"You can say that again Haihane. She isn't No. 04 for nothing."

True enough. It took all of us, even then it was touch and go. If Ichiya stuck around, then I don't know how that would've gone.

"Musubi is tired, and feels hot in her chest."

You're not the only one Musubi. My chest is burning right now, as always. Oriha seems to be like Musubi. Her face is red and is sweating quite a lot. Nanami looks tired, but doesn't have a face like Musubi or Oriha. Akitsu looks like the usual, but banged up a little. We all do actually...

Rumble. Rumble.

"What...was that?"

Katsuragi asked. I heard a noise. It came from the rubble of the downed factory. But it couldn't be Karasuba, right? Even she couldn't of survived that, could she?

"Ooh for...she couldn't of survived!"

"Benitsubasa, this is Karasuba-sama we are talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if she did in fact survive and is out for our blood. By the way, how are your small boobs?"

Benitsubasa slaps Haihane around the head.

"You fucking bitch! Even now, you say something so stupid!?"

"Oww, don't hit me. I did all that for you, I'm not getting anything out of this. I'm a deserter now because of you."

"So am I! Find an Ashikabi then, but not my future Ashikabi. I refuse to share one with you. My Ashikabi is not for you Haihane. If you react to him, then I will kill you."

Damn, she's a yandere huh. I sighed to myself and looked towards the rubble again. Only this time, I didn't see just the rubble. I saw a hand peaking through the rubble. She couldn't of...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

SMASH!

The rubble was lifted up! Even with laboured breath, we all stood up and formed a stance. We are all tired, yet we have to fight this woman again. Karasuba stood up, with all kinds of wounds on her body. Her stub of a sword, is now just a handle. She is glaring at all of us.

"Y-YOU WONT BEAT ME! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU ALL!"

As she was about to go forward, an unknown voice stopped her.

"Karasuba, that's enough now."

We all looked to the voice.

""Natsuo!""

Haihane and Benitsubasa screeched. This Natsuo turned to them and smiled. Although you can tell that it is totally fake.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane. I take it, if you are over there, you aren't apart of the Disciplinary Squad?"

They both nodded with determined faces. Natsuo laughed.

"Haha, I see. Then, it seems you have become traitors towards us. Well, that's also fine. Karasuba, let us depart from here."

"Natsuo, they all beat me! I am not letting them get away with that! You are not my Ashikabi, so don't tell me what to do!"

"For now, you are. They have numbers, and you are pretty much done for, for now. So come along Karasuba."

Karasuba resigned and dropped her swords handle. Karasuba went over to Natsuo who looked at us all with a small horrible smile. Then, they turned around and went away, as MBI helicopters come towards our location.

Right, they are coming to collect Toyotama.

"Everyone, you can go and be with Makoto-sama. I will wait until MBI come and get the body of Toyotama."

Nanami spoke while panting and sitting down. Katsuragi sat down next to her.

"I'll...stay with you."

"Thank you, Katsuragi-san."

"Ah...I'm going to Masters side now."

Akitsu, and the rest of us took off shortly after that towards Hidaka-san. He, should be alright. Takami-san will see to it that he gets the best care.

* * *

**End chapter! Whoa, lots of fighting in this chapter, but that's also good. I hope everyone enjoyed the fighting scenes. Next chapter will be the aftermath of the whole thing. Well, until next chapter!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa.**

**Makoto's human lovers; Takami, Yukari.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~!**

**Jugar38; Yeah, Karasuba didn't die and she will be reprimanded for her actions in the future, but for now she still is going to be an antagonist. One of the main antagonists actually. Uzume isn't Chiho's Sekirei yet. Yeah, it would be interesting if she was. I might make her a lover to Makoto regardless if she gets winged by him or not.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I would hope something like that as well hehe.**

**Anime PJ; Yup, after 19 chapters, she got terminated! And thank you! And yeah, true enough. Things are looking up now hehe.**

**Guest; To revive Toyotama and for her to become Makoto's Sekirei? I've read it in some fics where a Sekirei is revived with memory loss. It might be interesting to see enemies become lovers. I'll consider it and if anyone else wanted it then I would most likely do it.**

**Well, with that, its time to see the aftermath!**

* * *

**The aftermath of the stabbing**

**Homura P.O.V**

Look at him sleeping. All those injuries. Its been exactly 3 days since the incident with Karasuba. Takami-san was able to save Hidaka-sans life just in time. Even ten minutes more, and he would've died. But thankfully, she was able to save him which I'm grateful for. And I'm sure that his Sekirei are grateful as well, even if they don't know about who did it. The only ones that know about it are myself, Uzume and Miya. Of course Matsu knows as well but she isn't here with us right now.

But it isn't like no one else got hurt. Katsuragi got pretty banged up, and now she is sleeping in the hospital as well. She crashed through the wall when coming to Izumo Inn, and then having to fight Karasuba not long afterwards must've been tiring. Good thing is though, she isn't in life threatening danger. She's in the room that's next to Hidaka-sans.

As for myself, I still feel bad because of the reaction, but its calmed down somewhat thanks to Matsu and her medicine. For now, I can relax. Well, relax is a term I wont use lightly. I can't relax as Karasuba is still out there, looking for vengeance against Hidaka-san for reasons unknown and neither Miya, Takami-san or Matsu are willing to share what she hates him for.

Akitsu is also fine considering what happened. She actually saved me by putting out the flames that covered my body. I was saved because of her. It was strange, but she did it for me. I just hope they don't find out about me.

Nanami, Oriha and Musubi all suffered slight damage, but nothing major. They haven't really left Hidaka-sans side since he was admitted into the hospital. You could say the same for Uzume. She hasn't left either with Kuno of course. Since they didn't fight, they didn't suffer any wounds.

Then there's Haihane and Benitsubasa. They didn't suffer anything major, although they did get hit a number of times. Although right now in Hidaka-sans hospital room...

"What did you just say melons!?"

"I said that I wish for Makoto-sama to wing me!"

Ooh here we go again. Benitsubasa and Musubi are fighting again about being winged by Hidaka-san. I'm just glad that Oriha isn't going to be competing in this little childish game. If she was then...ugh, Miya will become even more angry that she is right now.

She's angry at Karasuba, and I wouldn't be surprised if she did something to Karasuba. She's, very protective of Hidaka-san, and seeing him like this right now. Its the same look that I once saw her give Takehito. Miya. Are you perhaps...

"No you're not big tits!"

"I am though! I knew him longeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Musubi wailed out at Benitsubasa who stuck out her tongue. Such childishness. I don't know how I will deal with this if I get winged by Hidaka-san. They wont stop fighting about who gets winged first. I mean, who really cares about it? One gets winged, then the next one gets winged. But it doesn't matter which order, does it?

I sighed to myself, and just looked on with uneven eyes. Just looking at them, with a small smile. This is Hidaka-sans Sekirei, and future Sekirei. Nanami, Kuno and Akitsu along with Oriha have all crowded around his bed, looking at his sleeping form. Uzume has done the same thing, looking at the sleeping boy.

I'm just glad we got there in time. Karasuba is a dangerous character. She took on eight Sekirei, and still lives to talk about it. Then again, some of us weren't winged, and I can't say about any of the others, but I was feeling bad during the fight. I couldn't put my all into the fight and as a result, I nearly got burned up.

"STOP IT MELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

TACKLE!

Benitsubasa tackled Musubi to the floor, and had a wrestle with her. I shook my head at the two fighting girls. More like, Benitsubasa has lost her temper, yet again. She's really yandere about Hidaka-san huh.

"BENITSUBASA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"I'M GOING TO BE HIS SEKIREI FIRST!"

I shook my head at the fighting girls. Musubi is on the floor, with Benitsubasa on top of her in a strangle hold! T-This wont end pretty if a certain purple haired landlady has anything to say about it.

Chills!

I felt something run down my spine. A purple aura has filled the room! I-I know this aura all too well! The aura of danger, of destruction! It strikes fear into the hearts of everyone! It is too scary!

"Musubi-san, Benitsubasa-san."

Miya spoke, with a hint of killing intent in her raspy voice. Benitsubasa and Musubi stop fighting and looked at Miya with sad eyes. Musubi looks like she has seen the Devil and Benitsubasa...well, she has a mixture of fear and pride. Afraid of what's happening, but her pride wont let her back down.

"L-Landlady-sama..."

"Landlady of Hidaka's."

Musubi sounds scared as Benitsubasa puts on a brave face. However, that soon dispels as Miya summons her Hannya mask! Benitsubasa is looking at the mask with fear and anger.

"Now now Musubi-san, Benitsubasa-san. Remember this is a hospital room and we can't have fighting going on while Hidaka-san there is trying to recover. Now I suggest that you all keep calm and be quiet while Hidaka-san rests."

"S-Sorry landlady-san."

"I'm not going to apologize for something I haven't done."

Wrong move Benitsubasa. Miya isn't going to like that.

"Excuse me?"

A-As I thought, Miya didn't like it and she raised her aura by a factor of one thousand! Miya walked over towards Benitsubasa who stood up and went face to face with Miya. Even though she has a brave face on, Benitsubasa's hands are shaking quite violently. She is breathing rapidly.

"I-I said that I-I will not apologize..."

Miya raised her eyebrow, as Benitsubasa produced tears! S-She lasted longer than I thought she might! Benitsubasa hung her head down in shame and looked to Hidaka-san who is still sleeping.

"Are you going to apologize now?"

"Shit...okay. I'm...sorry."

Grab! Grab!

Miya grabbed both Musubi's and Benitsubasa's ears!

""Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!""

"I think it is time to do a little education. Hehehehehe~"

With a creepy laugh, she dragged out both Musubi and Benitsubasa. Haihane's mouth curls upwards in delight at the idea of her friend getting punished. That's the feeling I get when I see such a face like that.

"I'm going to have to go and watch that~"

Haihane giggled and left. The same with Nanami and Uzume actually. I-I guess they want to see Benitsubasa being punished. Can't say I blame them. Even though she didn't put Hidaka-san in the hospital, she was the indirect cause of the stabbing. If she didn't kidnap him in the first place, then this wouldn't of happened. I gave a small sigh as Akitsu went towards the door as well.

"Ah...I will check on...Katsuragi-san."

"Ooh, I'll go with you! Come on Kuno-chan!"

"O-Okay!"

So Oriha and Kuno followed suit after Akitsu. So, its just me and him. The sleeping boy. I went over and sat next to the bed. My hand went towards his, and held it tightly.

"You're so stupid, you know that? Getting stabbed and making everyone worry. Even Miya is extremely worried about you. Even I...am worried about you. You know, you're making me feel this heat. Its bad, inside my chest. I can feel such awful heat because I am reacting to you. Its your fault that I..."

I can't take it anymore. I stood up, and leaned across him. Even if he's asleep, then I can just do one little thing. I can kiss him, and get emerged. Hidaka-san can become my Ashikabi with one small kiss.

I leaned forward, moving for his lips. I raised a hand and stroked his hair softly. Even with all these cuts and such on his face, he still looks adorable. I'm so close to his lips. To just press my lips to his and get emerged...I hope it works...

Just two inches away...if I can just kiss him once...he's so cute...even when he looks at me like that...looks at me? H-He is...

"Kagari-san...?"

Ooh shit. This is awkward. His face turned a cute red colour as I feel like I want to pull away. But I just can't pull away. Even though I didn't kiss him, I really want to.

"Hidaka-san...are you alright?"

"Kagari-san...I feel...my stomach hurts. What...happened?"

He doesn't remember? He doesn't remember about me being there huh.

"I...heard that you had an accident. Someone...someone stabbed you. D-Don't you remember?"

"S-Stabbed? O-Oh! Karasuba...ehehe...I got stabbed by some...nutcase. I, didn't do anything wrong...Kagari-san."

"Y-Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong."

"...Were you going to kiss me just then?"

I blushed and looked away. My body then moved away from his own. I couldn't look at him, but I felt a hand touch my own. When I looked, I saw him smiling at me. When he smiles at me, I feel like anything is possible.

"Hidaka-san..."

"Kagari-san, why don't you call me by my first name? We've been on a few dates now, yet I don't understand why you continue to call me "Hidaka-san" instead of "Makoto-san" or "Makoto-kun" or even just "Makoto". Could you please tell me the reason Kagari-san?"

H-He suddenly asked something like that. Its a good question to say the least. I don't really know why I call him that. I guess if I started calling him by his first name, it would insinuate closeness.

"I-I don't really have a reason."

"Then, is it fine if you call me Makoto from now on?"

I gained a little blush and gave a small inclination of my head. Seeing that, he gained a big smile, then he winced!

"A-Are you alright!?"

"Ow, my stomach hurts. This is a hospital right? Then were's the drugs?"

I giggled and reached over for a button to give him.

"Use this. Its to give you a dose of morphine and such. It will help elevate the pain."

"A-Ah, thank you Kagari-san." I smiled as he pressed the button, and smiled a little. "Aah, that's better. Fast acting. Kagari-san, how long was I...out for?"

"Three days."

"I see...three days..."

Open!

The door opened, to reveal everyone from before. They all looked at Hidaka-san...rather Makoto-san who smiled at them all.

[YOU'RE AWAKE!]

Nearly all of them besides Haihane and Miya ran over and hugged all over his body, besides his injured area that is. Miya stood back and smiled happily. When noticing me looking, Miya tilted her head to the side with a small smile on. Haha, he truly is bad for making everyone worry about him like this.

But I almost did it when he was asleep. That makes me a little bad. I should've asked if I could do it. Yet, he might've found it strange if I suddenly asked him something so strange like that.

"Makoto-sama! I was so worried!"

"Nanami-san, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You see? I'm fine right now."

Nanami hugged him tightly.

"Hidaka-san, I was so worried about you!"

Kuno cried, but Hidaka...Makoto-san raised a hand and petted her head.

"I'm okay Kuno-san. There's no need to cry now."

She nodded and hugged him with the same tightness that Nanami hugged him.

"Ah...Master, I was worried as well."

Akitsu said plainly, but with teary eyes. Makoto-san chuckled and petted her head as well.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Akitsu looked happy about that. Yeah, she's the most...vulnerable after all. Not physically as technically, she is one of the strongest Sekirei in the game. But emotionally, she is dependant on Makoto-san. She's the most dependant I would say.

"Makoto-kun, you truly are someone who likes to worry everyone you know?"

Oriha cried happy tears. Makoto-san took his hand to her face and brushed the tears away.

"Geez Oriha-san. If you cry then I will cry as well."

"Makoto-chan! Are you alright now!?"

Uzume cried as well. Geez Uzume, you should know that he's fine. His Sekirei wouldn't be here if he wasn't fine.

"I-I'm fine. Uzume-san...I vaguely remember something about you..."

She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Its okay Makoto-chan, don't worry about it for now. All you need to know is that you're safe and sound. You don't have to worry about anyone attacking you here, you know?"

"I-I see. But, Onee-chan hasn't been told, right?"

"No. I didn't want to upset Chiho more than she is right now. She's been asking about you, but I said that you was just busy with school work and such."

"Thank you Uzume-san. I know that lying to Onee-chan is bad, but its better than telling her the truth that I got shanked for something I didn't do."

Got shanked. Does he think he is in prison or something? Uzume laughed a little as did everyone else.

"Yeah, well its you isn't it? You just seem to be on peoples lists and such. But don't worry, I'll protect you Makoto-chan."

H-Hey, that's my line Uzume! I'm going to be his Sekirei, so you can't just suddenly say something like that! You aren't even his Sekirei so, don't try and...no. I'm not going to be suckered into these games of heart winning. I don't need to play such foolish games.

"No, big boobs. If anyone will protect him, then its going to be me."

"Oh, didn't you hear Benitsubasa-chan?"

She raised an eyebrow at Uzume. Even I did.

"Hear what?"

Uzume smirked at her as she frowned.

"Makoto-chan, he doesn't like girls that are on the itty bitty titty committee~"

Benitsubasa's face contorted into an angry one as Haihane laughed along with Uzume!

"FUCK OFF UZUME! YOU FUCK OFF AS WELL HAIHANE! MIYA! THEY'RE BEING NASTY! ISN'T THAT AGAINST ONE YOUR RULES OR SOMETHING!?"

S-She called upon Miya! S-She must be really frightened of Miya now. Just what did Miya do...? She must've scared Benitsubasa. Miya stepped forward with a radiant face.

"Ara ara, Benitsubasa. Even though you said that Uzume and Haihane-san are breaking the rules, I remember you telling them to...well, I will not repeat the word in present company. But, it was yelled by you."

"B-But Miya! She started it! Do something to her! And Haihane as well! She's a constant thorn in my side!"

Miya got out her famous purple aura and dark Hannya mask! T-That thing is scary! Seeing it, Benitsubasa, Uzume and Haihane cried.

[Sorry!]

They all apologized in tandem! Miya nodded with a "Hohohoho~" and stepped back happily. They all hung their heads down. And then I looked to Makoto-san who is smiling away happily. Hehe, its like he wasn't stabbed at all.

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tell Benitsubasa-san that you'll wing me first!"

His jaw dropped as Musubi puffed out her chest and looked at Benitsubasa with a smile. Benitsubasa huffed in her and she then turned towards Makoto-san who smiled weakly.

"Hidaka, I want to be winged first. Tell her immediately!"

"I-I erm...I-I erm...we can't talk about that with others around!"

By others, I presume he means myself and Miya. I gave a hearty laugh as did Miya. I'm fine with this for now. Soon though, I will cease the opportunity and become winged by him.

"By the way, where is Katsuragi-san? I hope she's alright."

"Ooh, Makoto-sama. So caring. Katsuragi-san is next door. It seems like she got a little roughed up as well. But she's going to be fine so I wouldn't worry about it Makoto-sama."

Nanami replied which gave him a face of relief.

"That's good."

Yeah, its good that no one was terminated. It was also good that he didn't die. That, I don't think I would be able to take since I...love him...

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

I can't believe it. Karasuba stabbed me. Why? What have I ever done to get? Did she really hate me that much that she couldn't stand me being alive anymore? I don't know what to think about it.

I don't know what I've done to her because I don't know her. I haven't ever met her before. I don't know what she's like, and I don't know what she wants me to do. Why stab me? I'm...I'm just me. I haven't done anything wrong to her that I know of. If I have offended her somehow then I would like to apologize, but I don't know what I have to apologize for.

Right now, only Benitsubasa-san and I are in my hospital room. Most of the others had to depart since its ending of visiting hours, but Benitsubasa-san refused to leave, and the hospital staff was apparently okay with that. But this girl, kidnapped me not three days ago, and now she is giving me a look of sorrow.

"Benitsubasa-san." I got her attention. She lifted her head and looked directly in the eyes as opposed to just in my direction. "Benitsubasa-san, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing all of a sudden? You haven't done anything wrong. Don't be stupid Hidaka."

"Eheee, but I have to apologize for you being kicked off your...squad. If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't of been kicked off your squad. I'll have to apologize to Haihane-san as well. But to you, I need to apologize."

Benitsubasa-san hung down her head.

"No, don't apologize for that. Its my own fault for defending you after all. Haha, if you look at it from an outsiders point of view. All this was caused by me."

"Benitsubasa-san..."

"It was Hidaka." She silenced me. She then moved and sat right beside me on my bed. "You know, I kind of lied about the reason I kidnapped you. Well, partly lied anyway."

"O-Oh? What did you lie about?"

Not that it matters. She protected me when she didn't have too. She, saved me. Even if I got stabbed, if she hadn't of been there then I would be dead for certain. She was the one who convinced Haihane-san to help, and I heard that she teamed up with my Sekirei, Oriha-san and the mysterious No. 06 to take on Karasuba.

I know about Oriha-san now. It was pretty much confirmed by Nanami-san. She let it slip, but told me the details of the fight as did the others. I, am sad because I couldn't even do anything right. I got kidnapped which made Karasuba come and attempt to take my life.

"I lied about my reasoning's for taking you. Yes, I wanted to fight No. 16 as she had been giving us lip for quite sometime, but the other reason was..."

No. 16 has gone now. I have mixed feelings about that. She did harass me quite a lot, but Nanami-san told me that it was because I was a loving Ashikabi and her Ashikabi...Higa-san wasn't even caring. Nanami-san felt bad about it but I told her that it wasn't her fault that she had to do what she did. I am glad that she did protect me though. I was really scared.

Benitsubasa-sans face turned bright red, and she hugged me!

"B-Benitsubasa-san..."

"Hidaka, I love you!"

I-I became shocked and stared blankly at her. I-I can't respond to something like that!

"W-What..."

"I, do. I love you Hidaka. Say, is it fine if I call you Makoto instead?" I smiled and inclined my head. She smiled beautifully and continued. "Makoto, I have been reacting to you, for awhile now. Ever since...ever since you winged that Kuno. I, came across you that day while just out with Haihane. I, just saw something in you that...sparked something in myself. So I decided to investigate you abit."

From all the way back then? She saw me wing Kuno-san? I, can't say that I am shocked. People seem to follow me a lot. Toyotama...Benitsubasa-san...God knows who else follows me. Most likely Karasuba and...uwah.

"A-And...?"

"What I found out was, your family died years ago bar your sister who is critically ill. Yet, somehow...somehow you are able to smile. You offered me kindness back at that factory, when I was the one who kidnapped you. Anyone else, and I would say that they have a mental problem. But since its you, then I know that its because of your kind heart."

"Benitsubasa-san...that's sweet. Thank you for saying such things about me."

She shook her head and took my hand.

"I should thank you."

"Why? What have I done?"

"You...have done what I wanted you to do. I wanted you, to be you." I gave a perplexed face so elaborated. "I wanted my Ashikabi to be as kind as you are. An Ashikabi who would do anything for his Sekirei. That's what I wanted. Its already been proven that you would do anything for your Sekirei, from all the times I've seen you. Maybe after everything that's happened, you might not want a Sekirei like me since I...well, according to most people, I have a complex about my breasts, which I don't damn it!" I sweatdropped at that. No, she doesn't at all. "And, I might have some anger problems, but that's because everyone always starting on me first!" Benitsubasa-san then got close to my face. "Makoto, I want you to be my Ashikabi. My most important person. So...will you become my Ashikabi?"

She wants me to become her Ashikabi!? S-She is...Benitsubasa-san is...I already feel something strange between us actually. We...I don't know, click? She might be impulsive, prone to anger and such, but that's a contrast to the timid, shy me. As they say, opposites attract right?

"Benitsubasa-san, I would be honoured if you became my Sekirei."

"Hmph, damn straight. I am like, one of the best fighters in this damn game. You'll need someone like me on your team. But first..." She develops a small blush. "...What are your views on breasts that aren't...gigantic like the other Sekirei you have."

"B-Breasts...?"

She adopts an angry face! I...erm...

"Yes, breasts. I want to know your views on breasts, now!"

She snapped at me so I jumped back a little, which caused a little pain. But why does it matter?

"I...don't really mind the size of a girls chest, Benitsubasa-san."

"Are you lying to me?"

She raised an eyebrow in judgment but I dispelled her fears.

"No, I wasn't lying to you at all! I-I just was saying that I don't care about the size of a girls chest. As long as the girl is nice, then I don't mind. Benitsubasa-san...forgive me for saying this, and you can slap me if you want, but I like your boobs...j-just the way they a-are."

I choked at the end because, I was so nervous. Saying something like that makes me sound like a pervert. I was expecting a slap, punch or some other kind of hit but Benitsubasa-san adopted a happy face.

"Then...that's fine. I just wanted to be clear on what your views towards breasts are. I know that I don't have the biggest chest but that..."

"Shouldn't stop love, right Benitsubasa-san?"

"Exactly. Now come here you sexy bastard."

S-Sexy? Me? I...I am sexy? Although I could've done without the bastard. Benitsubasa-san cupped my face, and inched closer to me. I responded by taking her shoulders softly and pulling her closer.

"...I love you Makoto..."

Her lips overlapped with my own! Benitsubasa-sans lips have made contact with my own lips! As soon as her lips went over my own, I saw a bright light coming from her back. The light is that of the Sekirei crest responding to the kiss.

Wings of pure pink come out of her crest, spreading around the room, and flapping gloriously. They are beautiful, just like Benitsubasa-san. I can't help but think that this girl who kidnapped me in a bathroom has now become my Sekirei after I got stabbed.

The wings disappeared within a few seconds, but our kiss didn't stop. Benitsubasa-san pushed me down lightly, our lips not leaving the others. She climbed on top of me, straddling my hips as she deepened the kiss.

Benitsubasa-san forced her tongue into my mouth, and explored my mouth with that tongue. I became a little adventurous as well so I hesitantly moved my tongue towards hers, touching it only slightly.

Benitsubasa-san smirked into the kiss and found my tongue with her own, and did a little dance with it. Our tongues moved in rhythm with one another, as I felt a hand on top of my own.

I looked downwards, and saw Benitsubasa-san move my hand from the bed, to her kimono-shirt covered left breast. S-She placed my hand on her left breast! She then moved that hand around in a circular motion!

"Mmmmmmmm~"

I moaned into the kiss as she ran her remaining hand through my hair softly. I moved my remaining hand and stroked her face softly. She mewled a little and took that hand with her free hand, and pinned it to the bed in a soft manner.

We kissed for two minutes before she pulled away from me, biting my lip ever so softly and giving it a small pull. Her teeth went off my bottom lip, and she moved away from my head but she remained straddling my hips as I hand remained on her breast.

"I'm No. 105, Benitsubasa. I promise you that we will win the game together my sexy Ashikabi-sama. And..." She moved her hand to my wound. "I promise that this wont ever happen again. I wont let anyone hurt you again."

"Benitsubasa-san..."

"Say, can you call me, Beni-hime when we are alone?"

She wants me to call her that? I see, the Crimson Princess. That's what it means. It fits her really.

"Sure, I don't mind, Beni-hime."

"Thank you, Makoto. Take that No. 88 you big breasted bitch."

I sweatdropped at that. She...ehehe, she's going to be a fun person to have as my Sekirei. She certainly is a...unique soul to say the least.

* * *

**End chapter! Now Benitsubasa is his Sekirei! Which means a little rivalry (mostly from Benitsubasa) with Musubi who will be either winged next chapter or the chapter after. But it wont be long now. Definitely by chapter 22 she will be winged. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa.**

**Makoto's human lovers; Takami, Yukari.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to the next chapter hehe~**

**RecklessBaka; Ooh thank you! And yeah, I never had the intention of taking Uzume away from Chiho. I was thinking either Uzume becoming winged by Chiho and still loving Makoto or her being winged to both of them somehow. Hey this is fanfiction after all hehe, anything's possible.**

**Anime PJ; That's Beni-hime for you~ Yup, Miya is scary as hell alright. But yeah, Makoto could call attempted rape on Homura hehe. Although Makoto would've most likely of loved being kissed by Homura.**

**Jugar38; Thank you very much. I hope that the winging was a good one. And thank you very much!**

**Akito the Overlord; Very soon, and I mean very soon. Hehe, don't worry, he'll appear soon.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Akitsu will have a moment soon, not this chapter, but soon she'll tell Makoto how she felt about it. It does seem like a popular idea. As for Karasuba...I guess its possible since she is like one of the strongest Sekirei, so I say she could.**

**Guest 1; Yup~ Uzume lover of the King of Shota's!**

**AngelofDeath666; Yea, it would be sheer awkward hehe. And sadly, I don't remember them. It was a few years ago now, and I can't remember the title of the story, if I did I would read it again. It was very good.**

**Guest 2; Sure, hehe.**

**Well, with that, its time to start the story again hehe!**

* * *

**Welcome home, and I love you!**

Its been about a week since I got stabbed. I got stabbed by Karasuba, and now that she is out for me, I can't even relax. But it doesn't matter. Benitsubasa-san...Beni-hime as she likes me to call her, said she'll protect me. I am happy about that, but my stomach still hurts.

But today is a special day. Its a day that I can leave the hospital! I'm so excited! I can't wait to leave! But the doctors say that I have to do bed rest and the likes. Even though I feel fine, for the most part. I still have to stay in bed which sucks but I will just have to grit my teeth and let it heal.

I miss Onee-chan though. Uzume-san visits her, but it isn't the same as me visiting her. I want to see her, just to see her and see that she is okay with my own eyes. I want to see Onee-chan. I've not really seen her for ages now.

Uzume-san says she is fine though, and I will have to accept that because I can't see her properly. Although I don't know what I am going to tell her. This is the longest I've been without seeing her. I've talked to her on the phone, and we video called one another...I had to dress my top half of my body in normal clothes so I don't show her that I was injured.

She thankfully bought it...yes, she bought it I believe. I hope that she did anyway. I don't want Onee-chan to worry about me. I wish for Onee-chan to feel good about things. She...is someone I find really important. But seeing her through a screen and in person are completely different things. They are...they are different. I want to see Onee-chan with my own eyes. She always makes me feel better about everything...even when it should be me who is the one looking after her.

And if she finds out about me being stabbed...well, it wouldn't be good. She would flip and most likely vow blood vengeance against Karasuba because Onee-chan loves me very much and Onee-chan is a worrier after all. She doesn't need to worry about me, on top of her own worry about her own illness...yeah, her illness. I realized something during my attack. Mortality.

I realized my own mortality. I hadn't considered it before, but I...could've died that day. If I had died, then what would've happened to my Sekirei? I, can't believe that it happened at all.

I've upset Karasuba so much that she wants me dead. But I don't know what I've done to her. I haven't ever even met her before that day...I think anyway. She clearly knew me but I haven't ever met her. Or if I have, then I don't remember meeting her.

Although something good did come out of it. I...was able to wing Benitsubasa-san...Beni-hime as she likes it when we are alone. However, she told me that she doesn't want to be called Beni-hime when others are around, and I'm fine with that so I call her Benitsubasa-san.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Benitsubasa-san asked me. Everyone else is waiting downstairs for me. Unlike Onee-chan, I'm well enough to go home. Although I have to spend most of my time in bed. But I think I will ask Miya-san if its alright if I spend time in the living room instead? I would go out of my mind if I was to spend all day in my room.

"A-Ah, yes. I am ready."

I got into a wheelchair, and she got behind me. I feel so useless right now. Is this what Onee-chan feels like when she gets pushed around by me? Does she feel this useless? I know that my situation and hers are different, but I think I understand Onee-chan's situation more than I did before. If I feel like this now and this is only temporary...just what is she going to think all the time when I push her around?

"Then, lets go."

She pushed me out of the room after gathering my things. I'm lucky really. If this wasn't an MBI hospital, I don't think I would be alive right now. I got excited when I heard that Ashikabi's here get free medical care.

I thought that I would be able to get Onee-chan some care here. Like, a family Ashikabi care package or something. But that isn't the case. It doesn't work like that, which made me feel depressed. But...if Onee-chan had a Sekirei then...hmmm, if I could find Onee-chan a Sekirei...then she could also get the best medical treatment!

"Benitsubasa-san, can I ask you something?"

I looked upwards as we got to the lift. She pressed the button and replied to me.

"What?"

"D-Do you think that...if Onee-chan got a Sekirei...she would be able to receive free care from this...hospital?"

"Well, no doubt. She would be an Ashikabi, and MBI take care of the Ashikabi's, even if they make their Sekirei fight. Strange really isn't it?" I had to mentally agree with her here. Benitsubasa-san raises a finger to her chin. "The only way they wouldn't care for an Ashikabi, is if the Ashikabi is...well, lets say if the Ashikabi had wronged MBI, then they wouldn't receive the care. The same goes for the Sekirei...I believe. Yeah, if the Sekirei wronged MBI, then I doubt they would care for the Ashikabi. But this is hypothetical, yes?"

I nodded as the doors opened. Benitsubasa-san wheeled me inside.

"Of course. Onee-chan hasn't got a Sekirei. But if she had one...then I would be able to get her here and then...she would stay with me forever and ever."

Benitsubasa-san pressed the button for the ground floor, and the doors closed seconds later.

"You sure dream huh. First, you'd have to find a Sekirei for her. So, what she into? Boys? Girls? Both? ...Neither?"

That last one sounded a little...strange. B-But she's asking me what she likes!?

"I-I don't know! I've never asked her! Although...I don't know!"

Asking me something like that is bad! How am I meant to know what she likes. I think she likes girls...but I'm not so sure about that. She hasn't really ever told me what she looks for in a relationship, if she wants one at all that is. I suppose she does, but she doesn't talk about it with me.

It isn't like I wouldn't love her, if she did turn out to like girls or whatever. I've heard that people cover that up because they are afraid on how the family members would react. But I'm pretty open minded.

"Well, you'll have to know if you plan for her to wing a Sekirei. I mean, if you have the genes, then she will as well. Hey, give her No. 88 so I don't have to beat the living..."

"Benitsubasa-san." I scolded. "You can't say things like that about Musubi-san. She's a nice girl."

She grinds her teeth in an angry manner. It isn't my fault that she has a rivalry with Musubi-san. But Musubi-san keeps asking me to wing her, and when I try, Benitsubasa-san gets inbetween us, and makes her go away.

"She's not nice! That lost puppy dog personality of hers is an act! She is devious, I'm telling you!"

Hehe, yeah I don't think anyone can fake such things. I looked at Benitsubasa-san who has a proud smile on her face. I-I guess she takes this very seriously.

The door then opened again, and Benitsubasa-san stepped out, wheeling me. We continued walking, my case wheeling, and went all the way towards the exit. I've already gotten the medication that I'll need to take. Mostly painkillers and such. I am happy that I can go now.

Once making it outside, I saw my Sekirei Akitsu-san and Kuno-san, Musubi-san and Oriha-san. I also saw Haihane-san and Uzume-san. I believe that Miya-san said that she was busy but said she'd greet me joyfully when I get back home. The same for Kagari-san. I'm happy that they care so much.

But I don't see Nanami-san and Katsuragi-san. Where are they? I, don't know where they are, but the others don't seem to have a worried face on, so they must be fine. Nanami-san and Katsuragi-san...

I didn't know it before, because I thought that I was alone...but now I know that I'm not alone. I thought that once Onee-chan was gone, that would be it for me. It would be like I would just fade into the background...but its different now. I know now that I have people...people depending on me.

My Sekirei for one. If I die, then they die with me, literally. I didn't really realize the meaning of that, until I got stabbed. I...will have to find away for me to not get stabbed in the future.

"Hey Makoto-chan! Ready to depart this place?"

"Y...Yes, I am ready to go home."

"Then I'll push Makoto-sama!"

Musubi-san jumped over and tried to push me, but Benitsubasa-san pushed her away, clearly annoyed with Musubi-san. Musubi-san pouts and pushes Benitsubasa-san back!

"You are pushing him! He's MY Ashikabi! He isn't YOURS he is MINE!"

"Uwaaaah! But Makoto-sama said he'd wing me!"

"That's a fucking lie! I wont allow anyone else to be winged by him! Got it!?"

Haihane-san giggled at Benitsubasa-san who shot her a murderous glare. Haihane-san gave an innocent whistle at the pink haired Sekirei. Said Sekirei has turned her murderous glare towards Musubi-san again.

"Now, just go along and find some weird ass Ashikabi and go and do weird things to one another. Then again, do you even know what sex is melons?"

She does now Benitsubasa-san. She didn't know what it was called before but she does now. Musubi-san puts her hands to her huge chest, and releases a large breath. She then exclaims with huge happiness.

"I do know what it is! It is when a man and a woman who love each other very much come together! They strip off their clothes, and they embrace each other in a bed and share the love they have with one another!"

"Well done melons. You gave a good explanation of pure sex anyway. I'm sure that Makoto would like it rough~"

"Rough? Y-You intend to hurt Makoto-sama when you make love with him!? Benitsubasa-san! I-I can't allow you to hurt Makoto-sama like that!" Musubi-san thrusted out her fists, and got into a stance! Ooh not again! "I'm No. 88, Musubi! I challenge you for Makoto-sama!"

Ooh for the love of God! We haven't even left the hospital grounds yet! Benitsubasa-san, smirks and steps forward, pumping out her fists!

"Alright melons. I'm No. 105, Benitsubasa. Its time to settle this!"

Ooh fuck! This can't be right! Kuno-san came close to me, and smiled cutely.

"Hidaka-san...should I put them to sleep again?"

I smiled and nodded. Yeah, Kuno-san has the ability to do that, with her Norito. I think its like draining the energy out of them, therefore it makes them lose their will to stay awake, and they fall asleep.

"Y-Yes, if its fine with you?"

"Of course! Since Hidaka-san and I share a very special bond, my Norito is strong enough to effect these two here. Hidaka-san...I love Hidaka-san very much."

"I-I love you very much as well."

Kuno-san cupped my face, and came close to me. I raised my hand and stroked her face. Kuno-san came closer to me, and within a few seconds, our lips overlapped! Even though that this is pretty much public, its an MBI hospital so they shouldn't be worried about such things.

As soon as our lips locked, bright golden wings shoot out of the Sekirei crest of Kuno-sans. Kuno-sans kiss only lasts seconds, but it feels really good. She breaks away from me, and puts her hands in a prayer like stance.

"This is the song of my vow... Please light the path for my Ashikabi!"

A beautiful voice then comes from Kuno-san. She has directed that voice towards Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san who are glaring at one another. As soon as the voice hits Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san, their eyes roll back a little in their heads.

"This is Kuno-sans Fluffy Mellow Song!"

Kuno-san cries anime tears at my name for her song. Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san fall to their knees and flutter their eyes.

"Ooh...not again..."

"Shit..."

DROP!

They both fall to the floor, and close their eyes, then open them, then close them again. They then start snoring after a few minutes! Yeah! That's Kuno-san alright! Our love makes it stronger than strong!

"Well..." Uzume-san sweatdrops. "That's one way to stop them. Ugh, I'm going to have to carry them, aren't I?"

"Muuu...Uzume-san...please, for me?"

She narrows her eyes in a playful manner, comes over and sits on my lap!

"Say, shall we have a ride in this wheelchair of yours?"

I splutter and look away with embarrassment. I-I can't think about such things right now! Akitsu-san comes over, and knocks off Uzume-san, and starts pushing me away!

"Ah...I will take Master home now."

Akitsu-san doesn't sound happy. Kuno-san rushes to join us as does Oriha-san and Haihane-san. I don't know what Haihane-san is going to do now. She...says that until she finds an Ashikabi, she'll be staying at Izumo Inn. Apparently, Miya-san is fine with it.

"Akitsu-san...where's Nanami-san and Katsuragi-san at?"

"Ah...they are preparing something."

"Preparing something?"

"Ah...I'm not at liberty to tell Master. I...apologize Master, but I...can't say anything about it."

She can't tell me? Akitsu-sans never kept anything from be before. I don't know what to do with that. Oriha-san, giggles and pats my head.

"I wouldn't worry about it Makoto-kun~ It isn't anything bad~"

"Ah...Oriha-san. Miya-san...said to not say anything about it."

Okay, clearly something is going on right now. Miya-san has done something now? Oriha-san bonks herself on the head and sticks out her tongue in a cute manner.

"Ara, it isn't like I said anything about it~ I just wanted to get rid of Makoto-kun's worries~ You know, he was stabbed by some psycho Sekirei~"

She doesn't even deny being a Sekirei now. But we haven't really talked about it. I think I'm evading the topic just as much as she is. I thought that she was my friend, a human. It doesn't matter that she's a Sekirei, as they are my friends as well. But I just feel like...she couldn't trust me with her secret. I'm not going to say anything negative about it...I think its wonderful.

If it wasn't for Oriha-san, then I would be dead because of the time that Musubi-san dropped me when we were escaping the lightning girls. Geez, I'm shocked I haven't ended up in hospital before now. I mean, I have been on constant attack, ever since I first winged Nanami-san. Will I ever get to enjoy my time with my Sekirei?

"B-But, Hidaka-san is fine now!"

Kuno-san chimed in. Oriha-san gave a slight nod.

"True~ He's fine now~ Well, he still needs to be careful though so he doesn't pull stitches or something~"

Yeah, I best be careful. I can't even really move that well. Haihane-san, from the side of me giggles perversely.

"Well well well~ Hidaka-san here wont be able to satisfy his girls for awhile~ Unless you're willing to ride him~"

I did a small spit take as Haihane-san giggles to herself perversely! P-Please don't jump to weird conclusions like that!

"Ah...I'll ride Master if he so desires."

"Akitsu-san!"

I cried out! She actually said something like that! I was shocked by her sudden saying. But when I looked up at Akitsu-san, she was looking down at me with a slight smile. Each time I see Akitsu-san smile, I blush. Its because Akitsu-san has a very beautiful smile.

"Ah...does Master not wish me to ride him?"

"W-Well...not when I'm like this!"

"Ah...afterwards then. I...understand. I shall...use my body to pleasure Master when he is well."

I face palmed at that, but Oriha-san pouted.

"Y-You can't Akitsu-san! I will pleasure Makoto-kun with my body! I-I might not have as big of a bust as you, but I can do things as well! Makoto-kun will be spent after we are to be with one another!"

I did another spit take as Haihane-san gives me a thumps up for some reason! She also has a sly smile on her face! What's that about!? Is she trying to get me laid or something for her own amusement...its about Benitsubasa-san, isn't it? Haihane-san loves torturing Benitsubasa-san so...I guess this is another way to torture her.

"B-But, Hidaka-san and I could have sex as weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

Kuno-san screamed at Oriha-san who stuck out her tongue. Akitsu-san on the other hand doesn't look pleased. In fact, she looks like she is ready to murder those two girls!

"Well, if its sex, then Makoto-chan and I will do things together, if someone special allows it~"

Uzume-san, carrying Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san in her veils, seductively says to me. She is dressed in something that's very revealing. I-I don't think I've ever seen something so revealing before!

I asked Uzume-san about it, and she told me that she is in fact a Sekirei. No. 10 in fact. I was shocked to say the least. When I asked if she had an Ashikabi, she said that she didn't but has her eyes on one. When I asked who, she said that she wouldn't tell me but she also added that she loves me a lot. I-I didn't know what kind of love she meant, but I found it sweet when she said that she'll always protect me, no matter the Ashikabi she has.

[Never!]

Akitsu-san, Kuno-san and Oriha-san denied her immediately. Haihane-san seems to be enjoying the show so to speak. The four girls are glaring at one another with such a hostile aura that it isn't even funny.

The fighting continued until we reached the Inn. At home, at last. Izumo Inn is my home. I love Izumo Inn, it really is my home. I hope to one day share my home with Onee-chan. We can live here together and have fun everyday...foolish of me. She can't get better...there's no way that anyone would be able to help her.

The ones that could, wouldn't do it without some ridiculously large bill, something I can't afford. If I could, I would be asking an MBI hospital to cure Onee-chan right now. I just...

"Well, we're home~ Lets go inside~"

Following Uzume-san, I'm wheeled in by Akitsu-san and followed by Kuno-san and Oriha-san. As soon as we stepped inside or wheeled inside in my case...

POP! POP! POP!

Poppers went off! Confetti, covers all of us!

[Welcome home!]

I'm greeted by Miya-san, Kagari-san, Nanami-san and Katsuragi-san. Akitsu-san, Kuno-san, Oriha-san, Haihane-san, Uzume-san and the newly awakened Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san grab some party poppers as well, and let them off and join in with the others.

I was speechless. I couldn't speak at all. I raised a hand to my mouth in complete shock, as I looked upwards. There's a banner there, a red one at that. It says "Welcome Home Makoto!" with glitter around it and such.

"I-I..."

"My, we've shocked you for words~"

Miya-san raised a sleeve to her mouth, and let out a chortle. I thought that was kind of cute. Kagari-san steps forward with an embarrassed face.

"About this...we all thought that since...something tragic happened...we would throw a party of sorts. A, getting out of hospital, party. I...rather we, hope that the party is...well, I hope you like it." Kagari-san blinks, then waves her hands in front of her face rapidly. "I-I meant we all! N-Not just me! Hahahaha!"

She tried to play it off, but she was worried about me. I also remember in the hosptail as I was waking up. She was saying something weird to me. I only caught a little of it. But it was like "You made me feel like this." but I don't know the rest of the words she said.

I also remember how she was going to kiss me when I was asleep. I was shocked, confused but in a strange way, happy. Maybe its strange, but I felt like that something like that was bound to happen considering that we've been on...a number of dates now...

"I-I see...thank you! Thank you very much! Now, is there food because I'm really hungry and hospital food is horrid!"

Everyone laughed, and I was wheeled into the living room by Nanami-san. Once I got in there, I became shocked again. Because, there was lots of food on the table! All sorts of party foods, snacks, drinks, alcoholic drinks for the adults and there's also quite a number of decorations around the room.

"Hey, Makoto-sama. You know who made all this food?"

I shook my head. Was it her...Nanami-san?

"Who made it? You Nanami-san?"

"I wish I was this talented. No, the person who made all of this was Miya-san."

I looked at Miya-san in mild surprise. When noticing my look, Miya-san giggled.

"It wasn't anything really. Hidaka-san did go through something terrible, so it was the least I could do."

"T-Thank you Miya-san. I...I really appreciate all the hard work you've put into this."

Miya-san smiled as if nothing would bother her. She was...cheerful. I felt a cheerful feeling coming from her. However that was stopped when Uzume-san linked an arm around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Enough yapping, and start partying!"

"O-Okay!"

So like that, the party begins!

* * *

...Some hours later, I was sat at the back of the room, sat on the floor as opposed to my wheelchair, just watching everyone having fun. Of course I'm having fun as well, watching the others is fun for me. I'm eating a sandwich Miya-san made for me personally. It tastes nice.

Uzume-san and Kuno-san were singing together, I'm pretty sure Uzume-san had something to drink that was alcoholic. Her face is really red, and she keeps sending me sultry winks. Kuno-san however has a really beautiful voice. It must be due to her Sekirei power. But it makes me feel good inside when hearing it. Even Uzume-sans voice is nothing to laugh at either. Its beautiful, just like her.

Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san seem to be hogging the crisps and the drip that was near it, while laughing together. Its nice to see that they aren't fighting for a change. They can relax and just have a normal laugh with one another here. Although I doubt that they would fight with Miya-san present.

Miya-san and Kagari-san seem to be sharing a laugh while having some sake with one another. Well, they are that age so its fine for them to consume alcohol. When I asked, Miya-san played it off for a laugh. I was serious though...

Akitsu-san and Katsuragi-san fell asleep near me. They were tired, and they both have their bodies near me, whispering something about me being okay now. I must've scared them quite a lot huh. It is quite late but that's because we've been going for hours now. I'm not sure how many, but its been quite along time.

Nanami-san and Musubi-san are dancing with one another, t-their breasts jiggling around. I-Its too much for my innocent eyes! I-I can't take my eyes off of them though. Its like its hypnotizing me or something...

"Makoto-kun..."

I heard a small girly voice from next to me. When I looked, I saw that it was Oriha-san, looking at me with a smile.

"Hello Oriha-san. I've not seen you in awhile. What was you doing?"

"I was...I was working out something. Makoto-kun, is it okay if we go and talk with one another, privately?"

"S-Sure. But I can't really move or anything..."

Oriha-san came over, put her arms under my body and lifted me up.

"Its a perk of being a Sekirei~ We all are stronger than humans~ On how much stronger we are than humans...I guess it depends on the Sekirei. Lets go outside on the decking's."

I nodded, and she lifted me out of the room. We went out of the sliding doors, and she placed me on the decking's, sitting next to me. I looked at her, but she looked at the sky.

"Isn't it a lovely night Makoto-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, its really peaceful. Oriha-san..."

"Makoto-kun, do you hate me?"

She suddenly asked me something so stupid. Why would she think I would hate her? What would I hate her for?

"No. I don't hate you Oriha-san, I don't know why you said that. Unless...you've done something to me?"

"No, I haven't...well, I didn't do it intentionally. Makoto-kun, you obviously know that I'm a Sekirei. I am, a Sekirei. Nothing human about me. Makoto-kun...I lied to you when we first met. I said that I...well, I didn't tell you about me being a Sekirei."

"I-Its fine..."

"No it isn't fine!" She snapped at me. I blinked in surprise. Oriha-san, raised a hand to her face, and gained teary eyes. "I...I didn't want to lie to you. I...couldn't tell you why, I was in school. Makoto-kun, do you know the reason why I went to a school in the first place?"

"Because you want to learn?"

I dumbly said. Oriha-san giggled and shook her head. But I couldn't take my eyes off her own eyes. They are forming large tears...

"No, I wanted to find my Ashikabi. I, was looking for an Ashikabi who was a teenager. It might sound silly, but I didn't want an Ashikabi who was like way old like an old man or woman or something~ I wanted a nice, innocent boy as my Ashikabi. If I had reacted to a girl, then I would've been fine with it, but I was hoping that I would react to a male."

So that's the reason she went to a school huh. She wanted to find an Ashikabi that wasn't too old.

"But before I even went to the school we go to, I had already began having dreams about my Ashikabi. He was a boy, who wasn't as tall as others his age. But each time I dreamed about him, he was always smiling at me. Offering me something that no one has before. A kind hearted smile, one that's full of innocence and welcoming. An inviting smile that almost seemed to say "Please come and be with me forever and ever~" or something like that. When I told Taka...I told one of the employees at MBI, a friend of mine...she told me that she knew of someone who matched the description I gave her."

"A-And that was..."

"It was you of course Makoto-kun. I dreamt about you, every night. Every night in my dreams, we had fun with one another. We did the most glorious of things together. I realize that it was a dream, but the boy of my dreams is like the boy in reality."

"B-But, I don't understand why you didn't just tell me when we first met." That's when her tears overflowed from her eyes! S-Shit! I've done something stupid! "Oriha-san! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"N-No, its fine Makoto-kun. You didn't do anything, it was me."

I tilted my head to the side in mild confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Makoto-kun...when I first met you, I wanted to see what you was really like. I wanted to befriend you first, before getting winged by you and such. I wanted to...develop something meaningful, not something that was just a reaction from my Sekirei and your Ashikabi dna or whatever it is. But by doing that, I hurt you, right? I'm sure that you hate me because you think that...I just became friends with you because I reacted to you."

"W-Well..."

"You don't need to deny it. I remember you saying "Why did you choose to become a friend to someone like me?" When I heard that, my heart sank. I then remembered the reason why I was there in the first place. To get to know my Ashikabi-sama. T-That's unfair to you. W-When you thought you made a friend...it was just me reacting to you...I'm sorry that I played with your feelings like that...I'm a terrible person...Makoto-kun...I'm so sorry for..."

I grabbed her hand, and smiled at her.

"Its true. I thought that I had finally made a friend that wasn't a Sekirei. In my entire life, I've never had a true friend before Oriha-san. No one really ever talked to me. When my parents where alive, everyone resented the fact that my parents where richer than theirs. Then they died, and Onee-chan contracted this disease she had. People stayed away from me because they thought I would give them Onee-chan's disease. They said things like "You should've died with your parents!" and "Your Onee-sama surely is taking the slow way out isn't she?" and "Stay away from us! People die around you!" And its true. People do die around me...they even offered to send me to my parents at one point."

I felt tears in my eyes, that spilled down my face but Oriha-san hugged me very tightly while wiping the tears away. Yet she had tears flowing from her eyes as well.

"I-I'm so sorry that happened. They, shouldn't of done something like that. Its not your fault your parents had money, and your Onee-sama got this disease. They shouldn't of said those things. Its cruel what people can do and say."

"Y-Yeah, its cruel. Then I thought that I found someone to call friend. I thought I found a friend of my very own. Someone who didn't want me because they reacted to me..." She cried but I wiped them away. "...but Oriha-san. Its okay, you know? You did what very few Sekirei have done. You got to know me, because you wanted to know what I was like. You didn't just follow your bodies urges or whatever, you actually took time to get to know me. In many ways, you are my very best friend in the world."

"Makoto-kun...you don't hate me...? I lied to you..."

I bonked her on the top of the head which earned an "Ow!" from the girl. She rubbed the forming bump on her head.

"No dummy. I don't hate you at all. I like Oriha-san very much...no. I love Oriha-san very much. Oriha-san fought against Karasuba for me. Oriha-san saved me from the Musubi-san dropping. Oriha-san was worried about me, and made me lunches when I was in hospital. Oriha-san...you, are a very lovely girl. Don't ever think anything differently. You are nice, lovely, smart, beautiful and someone I love very much. So what you came to me because you reacted to me? You got to know me before even thinking about being winged by me. You, wanted to know me for me, not because we were bonded to one another. You don't have worry about it anymore Oriha-san."

"Ma...Makoto-kun. You are...so amazing, you know that. No matter what happens, you always have a kindness for everyone. You have love for everyone, and you don't discourage anyone. I find it hard to believe there's people out there that think its acceptable to hurt someone so amazing like you. So loving...Makoto-kun, I want to be with you forever. Even if I wasn't a Sekirei, I would've still fallen in love with you."

She placed a hand on my cheek. I placed a hand on her cheek as well.

"I fell in love with you before I knew you was a Sekirei, Oriha-san. I just didn't see it until now. If you...want to be my Sekirei...then I would be so honoured...I want to be with Oriha-san as well..."

"Makoto-kun..." She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her, I responded by also wrapping my arms around her neck. "...I love you, Makoto-kun. Never change. Always stay so sweet."

"You too. Never change. I, love you Oriha-san."

"I love you as well. No, I love you so much!"

"I love you more Oriha-san~"

I playfully said with a playful smirk. She returned the playful smirk with her own.

"I love you most~ Now kiss me, Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yes."

So Oriha-san and I leaned in to kiss one another. This is a little perfect. Oriha-san smiles, as our lips meet in the middle! I'm kissing Oriha-san, my friend...now my Sekirei...my lover.

Immediately into the kiss, bright wings come from her back. The bright pale looking wings spread out all over the garden, flapping wildly. I can feel the bond being formed between us. The love that Oriha-san has for me, is immense. Its just as much as the others have for me, and the same love I have for them.

Her wings disappear into the nights sky, but our loving kiss doesn't stop. It isn't a heated kiss, but its a kiss that could be called close to it. Its passion filled, exciting, enticing and amazing.

Oriha-san pulls away from me, and giggles.

"I'm No. 101, Oriha. At your service my Makoto-kun~" She then stood up and pointed her hands at the ground. Something formed at a shallow light washed over her. "These flying gears represent my pledge. Cut away the enemies before my Ashikabi!"

Lots of bladed discs appear as if out of nowhere, forming one huge platform. A circular platform. I looked at Oriha-san who picks me up, and jumps onto the platform.

"Lets go and see what the city looks like in the night, yeah?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to fly on these things since the first time."

"Then lets go!"

The platform hovered and, then shot into the air! But it wasn't so fast that I was going to fall off. I felt the wind hitting my face, as Oriha-san held me so close. We continued flying into the air, until we stopped two minutes later.

"Look, down there."

She pointed downwards, so I peered over the edge...and saw the cities lights dancing in all their glory. Its...so beautiful. All the lights just glittering there, like nothing is happening in the world.

"Makoto-kun, no matter what it takes, I will make sure we win the game, and bring happiness to all of the Sekirei in this game. We will bring happiness to everyone, together. And I will make you happy."

"Baka, you already have made me happy. Thank you Oriha-san, for loving me."

"Hehe, well you make it so easy you know~? Its nearly impossible to not love you~"

Oriha-san moved closer, and was about to kiss me, when something went past us! It shook the platform of discs we are on, but didn't break them. When I looked towards the things...

""HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!""

Someone cried for help! They descended to the ground then! Oriha-san giggled and made some hand motions.

"I guess we'll start with saving those two and bringing happiness to them~"

"Yup! Lets go Oriha-san!"

"Anything for my Ashikabi-sama!"

So Oriha-san and I went downwards in a burst of speed to save these new people! I hope we get there in time!

* * *

**End chapter! Oriha became winged and Makoto shared a little of what people have done to him to Oriha! But who was the mysterious pair flying through the sky at night? Well, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! Also Kuno's a little stronger than she is in canon hehe evident by this chapter.**

**Damn, I didn't realize that Toyotama had become a favourite, despite being a villain in this. It seems quite a number want her to be revived and to be with Makoto. Well, I guess it would make for some moments between Makoto and Nanami when Toyotama reacts to him so...I think I will! But it wont be for a number of chapters yet. And you'll see another side to Toyotama that hasn't been shown yet. Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama.**

**Makoto's human lovers; Takami, Yukari.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter.**

**LordGhostStriker; Yes, she is the last one.**

**AngelofDeath666; First of all thank you. I hoped the winging went good. And yup, you're right about that. But the other one is...well, it will be revealed in this chapter hehe. Toyotama will appear soon, but not too soon. And hehe.**

**Anime PJ; I know, they should've been more considerate hehe. And yup, its definitely going to cause tension later on.**

**Yendarman; Thank you~ Makoto can keep her from killing people, for the most part. Yeah, I guess that she would be kind of yandere, but only a little. Even in canon, she did say that she would kill Haihane and Karasuba so she can have her Ashikabi all to herself. And Miya will be getting more development soon. In fact, I have a chapter that's going to be dedicated to Miya in the near future.**

**Jugar38; Thank you! Yeah, I wanted Kuno to be stronger than in canon, because I felt like her character could've been more battle ready. She is a Sekirei after all. I was hoping the Makoto and Oriha scene was romantic. And yup, she's going to have a lot of fun with Makoto in the future that Uzume. Yeah, I have a plan for her to be revived as it were. And about lemons, I'm not opposed to doing them, I just don't know who to do it with for the first time.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Awesome sauce hehe.**

**Well, with that, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Meeting another Ashikabi!**

Oriha-san and I are going towards the ground at a very fast speed. The reason? Simple. I had been discharged from the hospital, had a little party for me coming home, had a heart to heart with Oriha-san, winged Oriha-san, and in turn, that made her make this platform. So we were travelling upwards towards the sky, to look at the city below. But then, when we were in the sky, someone came flying upwards towards us, then their bodies went downwards.

I became shocked, but Oriha-san made the platform go downwards towards the falling bodies. I didn't even see who it was. Not that I know people who are flying through the air at this time of night. But for them to be flying through the air at this time of night, something must've happened.

""UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!""

Their screams rang out in the dead of night. That doesn't bode well for them, does it? If they hit the ground, then they will die. I don't know who they are, but whoever they are, are in danger and need our help if they want to survive!

We got close to the falling bodies. I can't see their faces, but I can see that they are a male and a female. But until we get them, I wont know who they are. Although the male looks very familiar to me...

"Take my hand!"

I outstretched my hand to the male, who looked confused at us flying around in the sky, but he reached out his hand and attempted to grab my hand. Our hands missed a few times, but on the third try, I was able to get his hand and help him lower his body onto the flying platform of discs.

"Aah, Kaho-san!"

Kaho-san? The male called for Kaho-san while looking at the girl falling. Oriha-san stretched her arms out, grabbing this Kaho-san and placing her on the discs. The male rushes to this Kaho-san and hugs her tightly. I wonder what that's about?

"Minato-san, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"S-Sorry, but that was a close call."

The male, identified as Minato-san looks at me, and went for the hug, but Oriha-san got in the way, and stopped him from doing it.

"Sorry, but please don't hug him. Its nothing against you but he's been injured and, he can't really afford to hug someone as it might open wounds up or something like that~ But if you wish to thank him, then a simple handshake would do."

"O-Oh, I see." Minato-san stuck out his hand, looking for a handshake. I also stuck out my own hand and shook his hand. "Thank you, it was really close then. If you hadn't of come along, then we'd be dead on the ground right now."

"No doubt. But...why was you flying through the air...Minato-san was it?"

I asked, he nodded. So his name is Minato-san huh. I wonder if that's first or last name? Minato-san seems to be around 18 to 20 years old. He has black messy hair and is wearing what appears to be a white shirt. But he has a brown coat covering his top with a bit of white peaking out at the bottom. On the bottom half of his body, he is wearing blue jeans and white running shoes.

"Yes, that's my name. What's yours?"

"A-Ah right. My name is Hidaka Makoto. Please call me what you like."

"Then...Makoto-san, is fine?"

I smiled happily. I don't mind being on a first name basis with this person. He doesn't seem to be a bad person. I looked at his face, and he has a small cut on it.

"Aah, Minato-san...your face has a cut on it. What happened?"

"Ehehe...I can't really..."

He was going to say something, but the other girl that's with him spoke up.

"Its okay Minato-san. This boy is an Ashikabi as well. This girl is his Sekirei most likely. I can tell that they share lots of affection for one another."

Ashikabi? Wait, don't tell me that this boy is an Ashikabi as well? Have I met another Ashikabi that doesn't want to kill me? I remember meeting that Mikogami-san because...wait. Mikogami-san...hmmmmm...that name seems to be...whatever. But another Ashikabi is cool!

"Kaho-san..."

I then looked at this Kaho-san. She seems to be a woman that is around the age of what Minato-san looks. She is wearing what appears to be a kimono miko outfit. Its similar to Musubi-sans, but also different. The bottom is a long flowing dress like skirt that's red in colour. And the top is The top and bottom are separated by a large brown obi. She has long black hair that comes down to her mid-back with a large bow at the top of the back of her head and she also has brown eyes. She is also carrying what appears to be a spear...no. The curved edge is...naginata? I think that's what that particular weapon is called. I could be wrong though.

"Its alright Minato-san. Don't worry about it."

Kaho-san smiled at Minato-san who gained a cherry coloured face. He scratched his cheek, as Oriha-san starts looking a little tired.

"Oriha-san...you can take us down, you know?"

"R-Right."

She lowered down onto the ground. When we reached the ground, Kaho-san and Minato-san got off the platform. Oriha-san came over to me, lifted me up, and let the platform disappear.

Once it had gone, Oriha-san and I dropped to the floor with a slight thud, but nothing major. That's when, I saw a shadow move from behind the paper doors. Ooh, at least they didn't see us flying, whoever it is.

If its Miya-san, then I don't know what we're going to say about why this Minato-san and Kaho-san have just suddenly come into our lives. I silently prayed that the person didn't see us fly.

The door opened and...

* * *

"Kaho!?"

Someone said Kaho-sans name. When I looked also...Musubi-san! Its just Musubi-san, okay. That's good. I'm sure Miya-san is telling the others to get to bed. It is quite late after all. And I'm sure that Kagari-san has either gone to work, or has gone to bed by this time. So, I'm okay on those fronts.

"M-Musubi? Why are you here?"

"Kaho!"

HUG!

Musubi-san hugged Kaho-san tightly who hugged her back. I looked to Oriha-san who shrugged her shoulders softly. I guess they know one another then. Minato-san, the other Ashikabi...hehe, sounds strange. I can finally talk to someone about this! Yup, that's right!

"Musubi, its been along time. What's been happening with you?"

"Well, I have found my Ashikabi-sama! B-But, he hasn't winged me yet..." Musubi-san sent me such a puppy dog look, that it hurts me to just look at her so I turned my head to another direction. "But I have confidence that I will be marrying Makoto-sama soon! Kaho, you've found an Ashikabi-sama?"

I turned back, and saw that Kaho-san has a beet red face. She looked at Minato-san who blushed as well. Geez, this is what people see when I blush at my Sekirei. I guess it looks a little embarrassing.

"Y-Yes, I have found my Ashikabi...and something else happened...ugh. We've been through a lot Musubi. Its really bad. But, I am determined to make sure that Minato-san and I win the game."

If they win the game...does that mean I lose? Losing in this game is more than just losing at a silly game. If I lose. My Sekirei also...no. I wont let my Sekirei be taken away from me. But I don't want to take other Sekirei from people.

Toyotama...I feel bad about it. But she wouldn't stop, so it is all her...it is what she has done to herself. I don't know if I'm trying to convince myself, or if that's what she was like. Was she...all bad? Or...was it her Ashikabi? Or maybe a combination of the both? I know that she wanted to hurt me but...ugh. There's no point looking back now. She's gone...and I will just have to believe that it wasn't all her fault.

"Booooo! No! You can't! If you win, then Makoto-sama loses! I will make sure that Makoto-sama and I ascend into the skies above with his Sekirei!"

"No way! Me and Minato-san will ascend to the skies above!"

"Well, we'll have to see about that Kaho!"

I shook my head as they started bumping heads with one another. Oh geez, Musubi-san really likes fighting doesn't she? Suddenly, I saw that Minato-sans legs were buckling.

"Aah, Minato-san!"

Catch!

Kaho-san reached and caught him in her arms. Musubi-san puts out her hands.

"Kaho, please come inside with your Ashikabi-sama!"

"A-Ah, is that alright?"

When Kaho-san looked at me, I didn't know what to say. I don't own Izumo Inn. I looked up at Oriha-san who stuck out her tongue. That doesn't help me Oriha-saaaaaan!

I looked back at Musubi-san who is nodding quite vigorously. So I looked at the desperate looking Kaho-san. She really does look like something awful has happened.

"Yes, please come inside Kaho-san. Miya-san will be fine with you coming inside, I'm sure."

She said that she doesn't mind about people coming in as she doesn't turn people away. When hearing me, Kaho-san smiled brightly. With Musubi-san leading, we all went into the Inn together.

We walked into he living room, and I've noticed that something's have changed. For one, Akitsu-san and Katsuragi-san aren't on the floor anymore. I guess they've gone to bed. They have had a hard day after all.

Nanami-san is sat at the back wall, yawning away. When she looked at me, she smiled brightly but I could see that she was tired. Yeah, it really is late, and I know that all of them have been worrying about me. My Sekirei I mean.

Kagari-san is no longer here as well. Hmmmm, I wonder where she has gone? Possibly to bed like I thought before. I still remember it though...when she tried to kiss me. I...wonder what our relationship would be like now, if I hadn't of said anything about it?

Uzume-san is passed out on the floor, with Kuno-san joining her with a bright red face. D-Don't tell me that Uzume-san has gotten Kuno-san drunk! Please don't let Kuno-san be drunk!

Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san seemed to be laughing with one another. W-Well, that hasn't changed it seems. They can go for hours at a time huh. When noticing our presence, Benitsubasa-san turns to me with a smile, but glares at Oriha-san. She must feel it or something. Haihane-san is giggling at Benitsubasa-san who glares back harshly.

Miya-san is looking at us with a raised eyebrow. No, she isn't looking at us, she is looking at Minato-san and Kaho-san. Kaho-san puts the boy who looks a little dizzy down against the wall at the back.

"My, what happened?"

Miya-san asked kindly. Kaho-san smiles.

"We...we got into a bad situation. We erm..."

"Miya-san, they seem to be troubled. Please...erm, hear them out."

I said. Miya-san looked at me with a very kind smile, before nodding at me. Miya-san then walked over to Minato-san and examined the cut on his face with her eyes.

"Oh dear. You got a cut."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Not to worry. I will get the first aid kit."

Miya-san, walked out of the room, as Oriha-san placed me next to Minato-san and sat next to me, while leaning her head on my shoulder. She must be tired as well. I petted her head.

"Makoto-san..." I looked at Minato-san. "Does...erm...the...woman with purple hair..."

"Does she know about Sekirei and such?" He nodded his head. "I don't think she knows about Sekirei. If she does, then she hasn't told me about it. But, what happened Minato-san? Some Sekirei been chasing you?"

He nodded with a sigh. Hehe, so its kind of like my situation.

"Yeah, this weird girl came after us. Kaho-san was fighting her off quite well, but then more showed up. I think there was...at least 5 Sekirei. I'm kind of new to this Sekirei stuff. I only winged...Kaho-san the other day."

An amount like 5 Sekirei would be dangerous for any Sekirei. Even single numbers would have trouble with 5 Sekirei.

"What number is Kaho-san?"

As he was about to answer, Miya-san came into the room. She walked in with a first aid kit. She walked over to Minato-san, but before she could do anything, I heard something all to the floor!

"Kaho!"

Musubi-san became frantic. I looked, and saw that Kaho-san was on the floor! She did look tired before. Miya-san quickly rushed to her, as Minato-san tried to move, but gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Ark!"

I looked at his shoulder. There doesn't seem to be any cuts or anything to his coat. So, it must be damaged by blunt force or something. Miya-san examined Kaho-san, before she just smiled.

"The poor dear as a cut on her leg. I will patch that up straight away." Miya-san turned to me. "Do you think you could patch up...the male guest for me please?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

I grabbed the med kit and got out the necessary items.

"I'm sorry if this feels cold."

I got out some salve and applied it to his cheek. I then got out a plaster and placed it on his cheek. Then I looked away with an embarrassed face.

"Take off your coat and shirt Minato-san please."

Minato-san and Benitsubasa-san both did a double take, looking at me with strange eyes. Nanami-san has a tilted head, but she has figured it out, as Oriha-san has. Miya-san is giggling to herself, as Musubi-san has her attention on Kaho-san.

"Please Makoto, don't be gay! I can't have an Ashikabi that's gay!"

How did she get gay from me asking to take off his coat and shirt!? I'm not gay! I like boobs and the female body in general! Haihane-san laughs at Benitsubasa-san who is crying her eyes out.

"Hahaha! You would pick a gay Ashikabi! Its because of your chest. You have a chest that resembles a man. That's why Hidaka-san winged you. Because you resemble a man."

Benitsubasa-sans face twists in extreme rage, that's directed at Haihane-san!

"OH FUCK OFF HAIHANE! AT LEAST I HAVE AN ASHIKABI!" Benitsubasa-san covers her mouth and looks at Miya-san who has a miasma coming from her. A purple one at that. But she said Ashikabi! That can't be good in front of Miya-san! "I didn't mean to swear Miya! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Geez, Benitsubasa-san is afraid of Miya-san! Benitsubasa-san looks at the neutral Miya-san with an unfocused expression. Miya-san lets a graceful smile adorn her face, and she chortles a little.

"Hohoho~ Benitsubasa-san has learned well it seems."

"I-I have Miya...I have learned well. But tell Haihane that Makoto isn't gay..." She looked at me with a pleading look. "...are you?"

"No I'm not gay for the love of God! I do not like males in that way! I was only asking for Minato-san to take off his upper body clothes because he has an injured shoulder! That's all! I promise!"

For some reason, Benitsubasa-san looks relieved! She should've known that I'm not gay, right!? I face palmed at Benitsubasa-san.

"Oh...makes sense I guess. Phew, I thought my Ashikabi was gay. I'm glad you aren't."

Okay...that's the weirdest conversation that I've ever had with Benitsubasa-san. Then again, I can't say that I have had any normal conversations with her, besides the time that I winged her. That was...refreshing to say the least.

I turned to Minato-san who is looking at me questioningly.

"I'm not gay. Just take off your coat and shirt! Now!"

"Uwah! Okay!"

He started taking off his coat as I looked at Miya-san. Miya-san has finished wrapping a bandage around Kaho-sans injuries. That's good. As long as her Sekirei crest is there, then she will be fine. If that wasn't there, then she would've been terminated. I...think that's how it goes anyway.

"Musubi-san, could you please take this girl upstairs for me?"

"Of course landlady-san!"

Musubi-san lifted Kaho-san, and went out of the room, and Miya-san followed her. I looked at Minato-san, who had taken off his coat and taken off his shirt. I looked at his shoulder, and saw that it has been in face damaged. I don't even need to be a doctor to know that his shoulder has been damaged.

I took out the salve, and rubbed it all over his injured shoulder.

"So Minato-san, what's Kaho-sans number again?"

"Erm, she's No. 87."

I see, so she's between...Katsuragi-san and Musubi-san in numbers, hehe. That's a silly coincidence.

"I see. What happened for you to fall out of the sky like that?"

"O-Oh, right. Well, Kaho-san and I was looking for a place to live, since at my last place, I was kicked out due to the idiot landlord. Then, when we were in the park, just having a rest, some Sekirei suddenly starts talking to us. At first I thought she was just being nice by asking how we are, and what we are doing..."

"But she didn't turn out to be as nice?"

I guessed. He nodded at me as I finished applying the salve. I grabbed the bandages as he continued.

"Well...no. She got out her weapon, and suddenly lunged at us. Kaho-san pushed me away, as the blade nicked my face." Explains where the cut came from. "And then Kaho-san and this weird Sekirei started to do battle. Kaho-san was winning, pushing her back but then, I felt something hit my shoulder. I was flung into a wall." So something hit his shoulder huh. That explains the shoulder. "It was like a metal sphere on a chain that hit me."

"I-I am sorry that happened. But why was you in the sky?"

"Y-Yeah. We were surrounded by all of these Sekirei. So Kaho-san suggested that I Norito with her...the kiss thing, I think its called Norito anyway."

"It is. When a Sekirei and an Ashikabi kiss, it is called Norito when they release their strongest attack...but you kissed Kaho-san...and jumped?"

I made an educated guess with my knowledge. He nods his head with a sigh, a sad sigh at that.

"I mean, we were attacked for no reason! We didn't do anything, yet Kaho-san was almost...terminated because of these Sekirei. So we had to jump as far as we could...I guess we didn't think about what would happen after we couldn't jump any higher. We fell to the ground. But...you and your...Sekirei?"

"Y-Yes, Oriha-san is my Sekirei. But, Minato-san. I know what its like to be chased by a Sekirei."

He tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"You do?"

"Yes, remember when Oriha-san said something about not hugging me?" He nods, so I lifted up my shirt and showed him my bandage and such. "I was stabbed by a Sekirei not long ago. In fact, I just came out of hospital this very night."

"I-I am sorry that happened."

"T-Thank you. But wow, I can't believe that I met another Ashikabi that doesn't hate me or want to hurt my Sekirei!"

"Sekirei...how many do you have?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I-I have...six Sekirei right now. Oriha-san as you know. She is No. 101. Benitsubasa-san there." I pointed at Benitsubasa-san who is grinding her fists into Haihane-sans temples. "She's No. 105. The girl beside Oriha-san is Nanami-san." I pointed to Nanami-san who smiled. "She's No. 78, and my first Sekirei. Then there's Kuno-san." I pointed at the knocked out Kuno-san. "She's No. 95. And finally, I have two other Sekirei who are upstairs, sleeping I think. There's No. 07, Akitsu-san and No. 86, Katsuragi-san."

"T-That's some impressive amounts of Sekirei."

"I love them all. They are all amazing. Each and everyone of them are different and amazing. I'm sure you love Kaho-san a lot?"

His face turned a tinge of pink, but before he could talk, Miya-san entered the room, and looked at me.

"Hidaka-san, I believe that it is time for you to rest."

"About Minato-san though..."

"I will talk with him. You need to rest now. Benitsubasa-san, please take Hidaka-san to bed."

"Ooh thank God. Okay Miya!"

Benitsubasa-san comes over, picks me up and runs out of the room quickly. I guess Benitsubasa-san is frightened of Miya-san. Poor Beni-hime. She ran with me up the stairs, and went into my room without hesitation.

Benitsubasa-san put me down, as I see that Akitsu-san and Katsuragi-san are lying near my futon, completely oblivious to the world around them. I petted both of their heads, as I took off my shirt and laid down. I wont take off my pants, as I can't be bothered.

Benitsubasa-san on the other hand, has removed her top, and her shorts to reveal her bra and panties to me! G-Geez Benitsubasa-san! She looked at me, with a small blush on her cute face.

"I'm sleeping like this, so don't question it."

"I-I certainly wont, ehehe."

I chuckled unevenly, as she came over to the bed, and laid down next to me. She wrapped her arms around my arm, pushing her breasts into my arm! S-She might not have as big breasts as the other Sekirei I have, but it doesn't mean they aren't good all the same!

"Makoto, Miya is right. You should rest. Close your eyes, sleep."

"Y-Yeah, thanks Beni...hime."

She smiled as I closed my eyes. I'm sure my other Sekirei will come in soon, but I am so tired from today's events. But I couldn't shake off the look Musubi-san had before when looking at Kaho-san. Worry. I could see such worry on her face. It was a look, that didn't suit Musubi-san at all.

* * *

...I opened my eyes, and I looked around. Of course, everyone of my Sekirei's are in here, sleeping near me. They are all so worried about me. I can feel all their worries for me. But I need the bathroom. Even though the doctors said I shouldn't move so much, I can't wake up my Sekirei. They've had a long day, and I don't want to wake them up for my own selfishness.

I silently stood up, while going slowly. I didn't want to pull any stitches or something. Once I was on my feet, I went over to the door on my tiptoes, not making any sounds while holding my stomach. It kind of hurts to just move like this. I got to the door, and opened it silently.

I went out of the door, and went towards the bathroom. I walked, or more like hobbled for a minute or so, before I came across a Musubi-san who is sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. She is sat by the room, of Kaho-san I believe. I went over to her, and patted her head.

She shot her eyes open, and looked at me with a sweet smile.

"Makoto-sama, is something the matter?"

"N-No. But with you...you are sat out in the hallway, why?"

"Because...Kaho is in there sleeping."

That...didn't really answer my question. I adopted a sincere smile.

"Musubi-san, you don't have to stand guard outside her room all night, you know?"

"I-I know! I was just worried about her, that's all..."

"Musubi-san, you are friends with Kaho-san, right?"

I cut her off as she looked sad for her friend. She nodded with that adventurous spirit that she seems to possess.

"We are friends, best friends! We, promised to be the ones that stood at the end of the game, fighting one another for our Ashikabi's, with the world at stake! I, want to fight Kaho for...I want to fight Kaho Makoto-sama at the end."

"I-I see. So you made this promise to fight at the end of the Sekirei Plan?"

"That's very right! Makoto-sama is smart like always! But Makoto-sama...Kaho has found her Ashikabi-sama. I have found my Ashikabi-sama, but he hasn't winged me yet."

D-Damn it! She's looking up at me with puppy dog eyes again! I-I can't take the cuteness...overload is imminent...

"Mu...Musubi-san, you really want me as your Ashikabi? You know that I'm not really that dependable. I'm shy as...I'm so shy. I, even get into dangerous situations often. Hehe, I'm even a..."

Musubi-san stood up and grabbed my hands tightly.

"That's not true! Makoto-sama is very dependable! He's smart, brave, cute! Everything! Makoto-sama is the best Ashikabi ever! He even was sorrowful for an enemy. That shows how kind Makoto-sama really is. No. 16 kept trying to hurt Makoto-sama, but when she was gone, Makoto-sama was upset about how she had to get terminated rather than being friends, yes?"

"Musubi-san...I am..."

Musubi-san hugged me softly, pushing her large assets into my chest and resting her head against my shoulder!

"Makoto-sama...Kaho was telling me before about Minato-san, her Ashikabi. She told me how she loved him so very much, despite not knowing him long. I thought about how Makoto-sama wanted to protect me, when we first met. I remember Makoto-sama standing in front of me, and not letting the lightning girls electrocute me."

"T-That was because I didn't want you to be hurt over something that isn't a misunderstanding. Or rather, those naughty girls trying to hurt you for something that shouldn't even be a reason to hurt anyone."

"That's why Makoto-sama is amazing! Even just meeting me, you put yourself in harms way. Musubi doesn't know anyone else that would protect anyone that is good when just meeting them. All of Makoto-sama's Sekirei's love Makoto-sama very much. They all told me, besides Benitsubasa-san that is, but she does love Makoto-sama as well."

"Musubi-san, that is really kind. I..."

Musubi-san stroked my face, and gained teary eyes! Shit! What have I done now!?

"When Makoto-sama was stabbed by Karasuba-sama, I got really scared for Makoto-sama. It was scary. But I saw the love everyone had for Makoto-sama when everyone fought against Karasuba-sama for you. It was vast, and amazing. It was something I couldn't believe. I never expected everyone to have so much love for Makoto-sama that they would risk dying to keep him safe."

Yeah, that's something I am grateful for. They all love me, so much like I love them. Nanami-san, Kuno-san, Akitsu-san, Katsuragi-san, Oriha-san and Benitsubasa-san. Even Haihane-san defended me along with Uzume-san who got me to the hospital. Then there's No. 06. For some reason, I feel like I know who that is, but I can't believe it at the same time. I...think its Kagari-san, but I don't have any evidence...more like a gut feeling...hehe, gut feeling. I was almost gutted like a fish.

"I am lucky that everyone loves me so much, I realize that myself. I realize that I am like this...I'm not very confident in myself...but everyone has been trying to keep me safe. Someone like me...safe. I...I've never experienced so much love before from people. Only Onee-chan and my parents have showed me so much love."

"And I want to be apart of the love as well. Makoto-sama has so much love for everyone. Can...can you share love with me as well, Makoto-sama?"

She cupped my face, and smiled so cutely, yet honestly. I don't sense any negative feelings from her. I can only sense her love, coming towards me. I don't know how else to put it. But Musubi-san is...she...

"A-Are you sure its okay, with me I mean? I am..."

"You are, what? You are Makoto-sama! I want to be with Makoto-sama forever, and we can ascend into the skies together. Being together forever and ever. Is it okay Makoto-sama? We can...always be together. I'll protect you from all other Sekirei. Then we can bring peace to this world, together."

She has away with words I'll give her that. Even if she acts a little stupid sometimes, she's anything but. She, understands more than people give her credit for. And if she's chosen to have an Ashikabi like me, then I will do everything in my power to make sure that she has a good life as well.

"Musubi-san...if you want me to be your Ashikabi, then I don't have any problems with it. Musubi-san is a very loving girl with a very big heart."

"Makoto-sama...I'm glad we're getting married!"

"Y-Yes, me as well."

Musubi-san leans in towards me as pain goes through my body. Stupid wound. I held my stomach in pain as Musubi-sans lips, overlap with my own in a blissful love. A calming love coming from Musubi-san.

As soon as our lips met, Musubi-sans Sekirei crest sprouted out pink wings. The wings of a bird come out of her crest and flap around in all their glory. Musubi-sans wings are really cute after all.

Musubi-sans lips move in rhythm with my own lips in a loving kiss. There's no heat between the kiss, but there's the emotions of love between the kiss. A simple, yet pure love.

I didn't realize it, but Musubi-san has so much love in her heart. She is sharing that love with me right now. I can feel it going into me and filling up my entire being. A love...that's so innocent, yet so desirable.

Once the wings disappear, Musubi-san breaks the kiss with me, and smiles at me beautifully.

"I'm Sekirei No. 88, Musubi! At your service Makoto-sama!"

"Hehe, I'm happy Musubi-san is my Sekirei."

We smiled at one another, but I felt a sense of dread wash over me. I felt like someone is really angry right now. And someone is behind me, I can feel it. I cried and shuffled around.

"Makoto..."

Benitsubasa-san is stood their, leaking a very hostile aura! I-I am very scared right now! This girl is looking at me with an angry expression!

"Ehehe...Benitsubasa-san..."

I am so frightened right now! Musubi-san is smiling while doing the peace sign!? Is that the thing you should be doing right now Musubi-san!? Benitsubasa-sans face twists in anger, which is directed at me!

"ANOTHER SEKIREI MAKOTO!?"

"I'M SORRY BENITSUBASA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

That night, I got punished by Benitsubasa-san.

* * *

**End chapter! Musubi has been winged! And Minato has appeared, with Kaho as his Sekirei! To be clear, Makoto doesn't know Minato's connection to Yukari and Takami since he didn't hear Minato's last name, but when he does know of the connection...well, its going to be awkward. **

**Minato will have his canon Sekirei, besides Musubi and Homura that is so its going to be Kaho, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and Kusano for anyone that was wondering.**

**Now, in regards to lemons. A few people have requested such a thing, and I am okay with it. But I don't know who to do the first lemon with. So, I am going to give everyone the choices!**

**The choices will be. Nanami, Akitsu, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, or Benitsubasa. Makoto winged Sekirei. Uzume is also an option but it would be a number of chapters until then.**

**For the others like Miya, Homura, Yashima and Toyotama. I will do lemons for them later on in the story, the same as the human lovers but I wish for him to lose it to one of his Sekirei's.**

**So, please vote out of the choices! Until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Awesome! Thanks for voting!**

**WakeArchus; Thank you very much! And noted!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, when their lemon happens, I will do something like that with them. And thanks for the vote!**

**Anime PJ; Thank you very much! Yeah, that will be very...ehehe, awkward I guess. No, most likely be a very WTF kind of moment.**

**San; Thanks. Thank you for voting!**

**AngelofDeath666; Yeah, it will be really funny. Thank you for the vote!**

**Ragna; Yeah, I can see them being together, so perhaps.**

**Guest; I'm sorry, but they are with Minato. But, I will make a story in the future with Minato's canon Sekirei with Makoto, and a few others as well.**

**Jugar38; Thank you very much! Thank you for voting as well. And the wound left by Karasuba, is more than just physical.**

**Well, thank you for voting everyone. I'll leave it open for a chapter or two more, but I will post the votes at the bottom! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Miya's rage reaches boiling point.**

I got punished by Benitsubasa-san a few days ago. I was punished until morning. It was really bad. She told me how the Sekirei girls are all stupid and evil (besides the heavenly her according to her) and how I should stay away from them. I didn't really understand that much about what she was saying, but I did try my best to understand, but I'm not sure if I do understand most of it. Well, I'm really tired now, and I don't know if I can be...I realized something.

I...I need to go and see Onee-chan, but I don't feel like going outside. Then again, it isn't like I could fake being fine. My wound keeps sending sharp pains throughout my body. But Uzume-san keeps Onee-chan busy. I'm not sure if I like lying to Onee-chan, even if it is for her own benefit. She's just so...she doesn't need to worry about me.

But it isn't just me that lives here anymore. I mean, as in male. Minato-san and Kaho-san have moved in here. Its because, something happened to their own apartment. So now they live here. I am happy about meeting another Ashikabi.

He told me about his life and such. His sister and Okaa-san are a little commanding over him, although I don't know their names, I have to believe that they were only doing it for his own benefit.

He also told me how he wasn't able to make it into college. The entrance exam was apparently too hard for him. But when I was talking to him, I sensed that he had a very high intelligence. So, I don't understand why he couldn't do it.

Although I can guess, and say like me, he has a shyness about him. A second guessing nature. I can related. I usually do second guess myself and such. But he is a nice guy. I dare say that we've become friends, since we are in a similar situation, being Ashikabi's and all that.

While my Sekirei sleep, I got out of my bed, and went towards the door. After she, Benitsubasa-san yelled at me the other day, telling me not to wing other Sekirei, and how that I have to make it up to her, so I had to make out with her, quite a lot. She wouldn't let me go, until we had been making out for at least an hour. And the worse part was, she made Musubi-san watch as we did it and making comments about Musubi-sans intelligence which I tried to refute, but she didn't take any heed to me.

Once I got out of my room, I went towards the bathroom for a bath with a limp. It, my stomach really hurts. I gripped the side of my stomach in pain. I clenched my teeth together and ground them in frustration. I, don't want to be like this.

Fall.

I fell to the ground, as the pain went too far. I couldn't move anymore. I couldn't cry out in pain. It...hurt too much to do something like that. I feel useless. The uselessness that is me. All I could do is lie here, attempting to move my body.

I am even pathetic. I can't even escape right. Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san tried their best for me to run away, but I got stabbed. Will I always be so useless? I am useless after all...

"Makoto-san!"

I heard a cry behind me. I looked, and saw that Kagari-san has rushed towards me. I looked away pathetically. I truly am pathetic. I couldn't look at Kagari-san, so I just faced away. I really thought that I had grown up...but I'm the same child that I've always been.

"Makoto-san, what happened? Were are your Se...your friends?"

"Friends...they are asleep. They are asleep Kagari-san."

I replied. But, I couldn't face her. However, I felt a hand touch my chin, and turned it around. Kagari-san peered into my eyes, as if she was peering into my soul. I darted my eyes anywhere but at her, but I couldn't help but look at her with sad eyes.

"Whats wrong Makoto-san? Tell me."

"I...I am fine. Don't worry about me."

I quickly responded, but I paused. Kagari-san adopts a soft smile.

"You paused. You don't have to be worried to speak to me, you know?"

"But...Kagari-san, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, please. I am just...trying to get to the bathroom. That's all."

Kagari-san sat me up, and sat next to me. I looked away sadly.

"Makoto-san, tell me what's going on. You've been a little distant towards the others for a few days now, even Miya told me about how you declined her help with basic bathing and such."

"Its because I don't want to bother anyone. I'm not useless, I don't want to be useless Kagari-san."

"You was stabbed." She ran a hand over my stomach, making me wince slightly. She took her hand away from my stomach, grazing my face lightly. "It isn't something that you can recover from within an instant. Sometimes you need help. Everyone does need help sometimes."

"But I don't want to be useless!" I snapped, but reeled back within an instant. Kagari-san seemed surprised by my sudden outburst. I hugged my knees to my chest. "Kagari-san, I can't be useless. Onee-chan is going to die, and I can't be useless for her. She needs me."

Kagari-san moved closer to me, I pulled away, but she didn't stop moving closer to me, so I relented and stayed still, as Kagari-san sat really close to me. Kagari-san wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to her.

"I understand what you're feeling. Your Onee-sama is critically ill, yes. But you also suffered an injury Makoto-san. You can't always be 100 percent, and no one expects you to be either. I'm not always 100 percent. In fact, I'm usually around 20 percent haha."

She joked slightly, so I released a little chuckle as well. I then held my stomach in pain again. But what she said, might be true for everyone else, but it isn't for me. I have to be 100 percent all of the time. I have to be on the ball all of the time, because Onee-chan needs me.

"Kagari-san...Onee-chan needs me. I need to be 100 percent all of the time, you know? She can't do much by herself, so I have to do it for her. I, don't mind doing things for her. I love being able to care for her, but now I can't even visit her. She's worried sick about me, making her feel worse no doubt. Kagari-san, what if she doesn't make it? What if she dies...I couldn't take it...I don't have anyone else..."

"What are you saying? You have lots of people. Nanami, Kuno, Oriha and the likes. They all love you a lot. Uzume likes to tease you, but she genuinely cares about you. Even I like you very much. Miya likes you, she even goes out of her way to make sure you're okay. So don't be silly and say you don't have anyone else."

"Kagari-san..." I wiped the tears forming in my eyes. "Why are you so nice to me? I've hardly done anything for you, yet you always seem to be cheering me up. Kagari-san...you'd never lie to me, right?"

Kagari-san went silent and looked away. I tilted my head confused. She wouldn't lie to me, right? No, Kagari-san wouldn't lie to me. She wouldn't lie to me. I...think she wouldn't lie to me anyway.

"W-Why did you ask me something like that?"

"O-Oh, I just...I like Kagari-san a lot, and I was hoping she wouldn't lie to me. I know that I wouldn't lie to Kagari-san. If Kagari-san wanted to know anything, then I would tell her."

Kagari-san looked back at me with teary eyes! S-Shit! Have I done something wrong again!? Kagari-sans face is full of sadness, yet she isn't crying. She is...it is almost like she is commanding the tears to stay in her eyes.

"Makoto-san...I'm sorry."

"F-For what?"

I cocked my head to the side in a perplexed manner. Kagari-san stroked my face softly, making me almost whine with happiness. Kagari-san shook her head at me, and rested her head on the top of my own.

"I'm just sorry. Right now, I am sorry for what's happened to you, that's all. But please don't push others away, okay? Miya is deeply concerned about you being so distant with the others."

"I-I am sorry, I just don't like people getting close. They usually leave me. When people get close to me, they die. But its okay Kagari-san. I am fine with...being alone."

Kagari-sans head leaves my own, and she looks into my eyes.

"I wont leave you."

"K-Kagari-san..." My hearts beating a little faster than usual. I couldn't control the rhythm of my heartbeat. "T-That sounds like a little confession. I-I didn't know Kagari-san felt 'that way' about me. If I had known then maybe I would've made more of a effort on our days..."

Bonk!

She bonked me on the top of my head. When I said "Ow!" she just giggled at me. Its not funny! I was stabbed fatally not long ago! People should stop hitting me all of the time!

"Geez, you can ramble on. Makoto-san, where was you going just before?"

"T-The bathroom. I wish to have a bath."

"I see. Then I will help you to the bathroom. And before you deny my help politely, I am going to do it so don't argue with me."

I stuck out my tongue as she stood up. She then leaned down, putting her arms around my body, and lifting me up bridal style. Geez, this just doesn't look right at all. I wrapped my arms around Kagari-sans neck and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You know, I doubt that you could carry Minato-san around like this."

I joked with her. Kagari-san gave a small laugh.

"I'm sure I couldn't. But you're so small, and adorable. Its easy to carry you around."

I bowed my head.

"Its because I'm a Shota, isn't it? Admit it, you're a Shotacon!"

I pointed at her dramatically, which made her do a spit take! Ehehe, I used to love doing it to Onee-chan when we were younger. I accused her of being a Shotacon after she made me do various things for her. Although now, I think she might be...well, I don't want to say anything about Onee-chan being...whatever she is hehe.

"I-I am not a Shotacon! That's Tak...hehe, that's not me. I'm not a Shotacon, or anything."

"Then why do you want to go on dates with little cute me?"

I pouted at her, which made her face turn bright crimson. She shook her head in denial.

"N-Nooooooooo~ I'm not a Shotacon! I-I wanted to see how...compatible we were with one another, that's all. Makoto-san, you read too much into things! Please don't in the future!"

I chuckled slightly. Its funny teasing Kagari-san. I leaned up, and placed a small kiss on her cheek which made her stand still. She looked at me with a wide eyed expression.

"Y-You just..."

"It was a thank you for everything you've done until now. I was tempted to kiss your lips, but I'm sure that it would've been inappropriate if I did such things, besides, I'm sure Miya-san would kill us for illicit sexual activity hehe."

"Y-Yeah...but it isn't like I would've minded..."

Kagari-san mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it. A minute later, we arrived at the bathroom, where she put me down, I leaned against the wall, and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you Kagari-san. I can take it from here. Unless..." I poked my fingers together shyly. "...you want to join me in the bath..." I raised my hands to my face and buried my head in them. "...I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked something so..."

"Hahahaha." Kagari-san laughed, but not in a mean way. I broke away from my hands and showed my embarrassed face. "Maybe next time. For now, I need to go and do something."

"Your work?"

She smiled bitterly at my question.

"Sort of yes. It is a work that is...important to me."

"Isn't your usual work important to you?"

I innocently asked, but I was met with the same bitter smile.

"Let me put it this way, my other work is a necessity, rather than a luxury. It is something I need to do, rather than wanting to do. But don't misunderstand, I like my necessary work. It makes me feel happy."

She smiled proudly at her speech then. I wonder, what does her other work entail?

"What is your other work?"

"Something important. I can't disclose it at this time, but it is very important for the little birds."

"For the little birds? Do you work with animals?"

"...Does Tsukiumi count..."

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

She patted my head, then faced away.

"It doesn't matter. Suffice to say, its important. Enjoy your bath. I'll inform Miya that you're in here. I'm sure she'll go frantic if she finds you out of your room, and wont be able to find you."

With that, she disappears. I wonder what that was about? I sighed and started peeling off my clothes, starting with my shirt. I did it slowly so I don't damage myself even further.

Once out of my clothes, I went into the bathroom, and saw that the bath is filled with warm water. Miya-san usually does have the bath ready in the mornings. She's a nice woman after all. She does care for all of us.

I got into the water slowly, and let the water work its magic. To just relax in a bath is nice. It makes a nice change to being attacked and stabbed and such. I love the water. I closed my eyes, and let the water wash away my worries.

* * *

Open.

I heard the door open. I've maybe been in here, for an ten or so minutes? It must be one, if not all of my Sekirei. They usually like being naughty in the mornings and sneaking into the bath.

When I opened my eyes, I became shocked! B-Because! The one standing there is...Miya-san! S-She is stood there, in nothing! S-She is completely naked! Her body, is glorious, magnificent! I could get used to seeing such a body, the body of a Goddess, that's the only way I could describe it!

I blushed brightly, and averted my eyes. I couldn't let Miya-san see me thinking about her, in a naughty way. I looked down at the water, as I spoke fearful words.

"Miya-san...w-what are you doing...here?"

I practically choked out the words, in fear of what she might do to me. This is her Inn after all, and if she wants a bath, then she can have a bath and I will leave. She's so generous to me so that's what I can do to repay her. She even said that I don't have to pay her this months rent.

"I am here to take a bath silly~"

"B-But...do you want me to leave...?"

I covered my lower area from her. I don't know what she is doing. I can't look. Its too, scary to see what she has on her face right now. Amusement? Fear? Anger? Wonder? These thoughts went through my mind but I couldn't think of which was on the face of Miya-san.

Plop.

I heard the sound of someone entering the water. I then saw beautiful purple hair, near my shoulder. I dared to dart my eyes in that direction. The woman herself, Miya-san is sat next to me, not afraid of me seeing her...b-body. She hasn't covered herself with a towel, she's not attempting to hide her body with her arms, she's not making me avert my eyes, when it is clear that my eyes are on her form for both of us, or anything. She, looks perfectly content right now, like nothing would bother her.

"M-Miya-san..."

"Yes, Hidaka-san?"

I took a shy look at her face. She is looking at me with a smile. A smile that lights up an entire room by just being there. I blushed up a storm and looked away from her face, its too dazzling for someone like me.

"Y-You and I-I are in a b-bath together..."

"Yes, I realize that silly~ I do see that we are in a bath together."

Miya-san is making a joke out of it, but I don't think this is funny. My 'thingy' is rising right now. Being this close to someone like Miya-san, and the way our bodies are bare for the other to see, is making me feel...aroused. I don't want to be aroused as Miya-san will think I'm a freak or something, but I can't help but get into a state like that.

"B-But..."

"But?"

She asked me. I looked at her for the briefest of moments, her breasts being visible to me, before I had to look away. During that second, I saw someone with perfect skin, all the right curves in all the right places. I...saw something that could be called perfection.

"D-Don't you find this a little strange?"

"Not really."

She doesn't find this strange? I couldn't fathom why.

"But about your rules...isn't this obscenity?"

Miya-san shuffled closer to me, her outer thigh touching my own outer thigh.

"I can sometimes break those rules, can't I? Since I am the one who made them, I can bend the rules sometimes. But, don't tell the others I did that, okay? Just a secret between me and you."

A-A secret between me and her!? Miya-san and I having such a secret! Miya-san tapped me on the shoulder, so I looked at her. She was smiling at me. I smiled as well.

"I-I'll keep it a secret. But can I ask why you are bathing with me?"

"Because I wanted too. There isn't another reason. However, if there was another motive, then it would be because I miss Hidaka-sans company."

"Y-You missed my company?"

Miya-san reached out her hand, and patted the top of my head.

"Of course I did. Hidaka-san has been so distant ever since coming home from the hospital. I missed having my little helper talk to me about new recipes and the likes. But Kagari told me, that you was worried about burdening us."

"I-I mentioned something like that to Kagari-san. Miya-san, am I a burden to you? I can't even pay rent because I can't work like this...I feel bad about it, since I keep winging...I mean, I keep gaining new friends that wish to stay here..."

Chu.

I became shocked. Miya-san, kissed my cheek, then she hugged me into her chest! D-Don't get over stimulated! Think about other things! Yes yes! That's right! Think about rabbits...animals...birds...puppies...FUCK THE PUPPIES! MIYA-SAN HAS JUST HUGGED ME INTO HER PERSONAL TERRITORY! THIS IS MINDBLOWING!

"Fufu, Hidaka-san is blushing cutely."

"T-That's because m-my head is on y-your..."

I couldn't even finish. Of course I couldn't. Miya-san has become super adorable and let me rest my head on her breasts. She strokes the back of my head, as I hear her calming heartbeat. Miya-sans heart is beating so calmly. I could get lost in the calmness.

"Yes, your head is on my breasts. But, that's because Hidaka-san deserves to rest his head there. Hidaka-san suffered such a wound, I was worried." Miya-san ran a hand over my injured stomach. "I'm sorry that she...that bad person did something like this to you."

"What do you mean? It isn't your fault. It was her fault."

"Hmmmm, maybe so. Incidentally Hidaka-san, I am going shopping later. And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"I-I can't. I-I am busy later with...I am just b-busy."

I couldn't tell her the truth. I'm afraid to leave the house. What if...Karasuba is out there, waiting for me to leave...so she can kill me? I-I can't get stabbed again...I don't want ever be in such a situation again...

"Busy, with what?"

"I...I am just busy Miya-san. There's nothing else to it..."

"Are you afraid...of going outside? Because...of the monster who did this to you...would do it again?"

She guessed it immediately. I nodded in confirmation.

"I...I don't want to be stabbed again. I-I didn't do anything wrong...Miya-san. I don't do bad things. I don't do anything wrong. I never even have been in a fight in my life. Yet...she hated me...and I don't know why..."

Miya-san stroked my face, wiping the tears forming in my eyes. I looked up at her, and saw her smiling down at me.

"Its okay Hidaka-san. You don't have to be afraid. She can't hurt you here."

"Y-Yeah..."

Miya-san returned my head to her breasts, and stroked the back of my head again softly.

"...I'll make sure she can't hurt you..."

Miya-san mumbled something inaudible to me. I wonder what she said?

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

"You are not welcome here."

Miya, the landlady of Izumo Inn was standing outside her Inn, out of view of the occupants of the Inn. Miya wasn't happy. It could even be said that Miya was very angry. The reason? An unexpected visitor has appeared at Izumo Inn.

"Ara Miya, you seem to be angry about something. Care to share?"

Standing in front of her, was none other than Karasuba. Karasuba was wearing a dirty smile on her face. The reason Karasuba had come is because she wanted to frighten Makoto, the boy she had fatally stabbed. Karasuba wanted to instill fear into the boy. However, Miya had other plans.

"Karasuba, I shall not let you step any further towards my home."

Miya crossed her arms, as if to say that she wasn't taking any nonsense from the Black Sekirei. Said Sekirei has a smile plastered on her face. Even though Miya had a angry expression on her face, Karasuba wasn't fazed by it. In fact, she was getting off on the look Miya was giving her.

Karasuba let her arms dangle beside her, showing Miya no intent to fight. However, Karasuba had something in her hands. It was a bouquet of flowers. Usually, this is a kind gesture, but for Karasuba, it was anything but kind.

"Miya, be a dear and give this to our injured _friend_."

Karasuba put emphasis on the word 'friend'. Miya didn't miss that, and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Sekirei also known as MBI's Hound. Karasuba moved forward, ever so slightly. But Miya moved forward as well, radiating an aura that says she isn't messing around. If Karasuba took even a step further, Miya was prepared to run her through with the sword she has hidden in her left sleeve.

"Karasuba, you've made him afraid of even coming out of the Inn. That's something I simply wont forgive. And I certainly wont forget what you've done to him."

Even though Miya told the honest truth, Karasuba wasn't bothered by it. Secretly, she was wishing for Makoto to suffer a fear like no other. This Sekirei, despised Makoto for reasons, he didn't know and she wouldn't say. Miya knew the reasons, and found them completely idiotic.

"Good. I hope you don't forget. Let it be a lesson Miya. You can't protect him forever. You think you can, but you can't. I got to him once, and I will do it again. Next time, I will make sure that he gets what he deserves."

"What he deserves?"

Miya was truly confused by that statement. In her eyes, Makoto hadn't done anything to deserve such intent. However, in Karasuba's eyes, he needed to pay for what he did to her. Even if that meant pissing off the No. 01 Sekirei, pissing off Miya.

"Yes, for what he did to me. Because of him, you all turned on me. You all turned your back on me, and it isn't right! We were fellow Sekirei, and you all believed a snot nosed brat over me, your longtime partner!"

Miya closed her eyes, as if she has had enough of Karasuba. Karasuba wouldn't see reason, even if Miya had told her one thousand times over. Miya, knowing this little back and forth wasn't going anywhere, drew her blade, and pointed it at the now scared Sekirei.

"I want you to leave and don't come back."

Miya's harsh tone was laced with killing intent. Now Miya usually is gentle, but once someone attempts to harm her loved ones, she becomes like a mother lioness, protecting her cubs from danger.

However, Karasuba was mentally laughing. She was really enjoying this Miya. The Miya that was once the leader of the Disciplinary Squad. Miya's eyes had turned cold at the look Karasuba was giving her. Pure excitement. Karasuba was too excited at Miya being like she was, all those years ago.

"Hmph, as if I will leave like that. I still haven't handed you the flowers for our _friend _yet."

"No, I wont be giving him those flowers. In fact, I will be making sure you never go near him again. Karasuba, you need to leave right now, and don't come back. This is the last time I will warn you."

Miya was serious. Karasuba was taken back by the seriousness her fellow single number Sekirei gave. Karasuba let a bemused smirk appear on her face, letting all the evil intent to show.

"I'll kill him Miya. I will murder that little bastard, and then I will show you his corpse."

Miya couldn't take it anymore. She had lost her patience with the Black Sekirei and she lunged at Karasuba. Due to her superior speed and shock, Karasuba didn't have time to react. Miya pierced Karasuba's abdomen with her blade, sticking it all the way into her gut, and out of her back.

"Guah!"

Karasuba coughed up blood, and different emotions went through her being as she looked at the blade in her abdomen. Fear, humiliation, and anger. She was afraid of Miya, acting out like this. Humiliated that she couldn't stop her from stabbing her. And anger. She was angry at the fact that Miya had attacked her fellow Sekirei for a human that she hated with all her being.

Miya pulled out the blade mercilessly and flicked her wrist, Karasuba's blood flying off the blade. Karasuba went face first towards the ground, hitting the ground with a thud. From the newly created hole in her abdomen, blood poured out of her.

"I've given you repayment for what you did to my Mako. You wont cease functioning, but it will hurt for a few days. I'm sure MBI will patch you up, but you have matching wounds now. I made sure to do it in the same place, so you don't forget what you did to him."

Miya spat out at Karasuba, very un-Miya like. Miya's hair shadowed her eyes. Nearly no emotion was in her eyes.

For the first time in her life, Karasuba was truly afraid. The expression in Miya's eyes. There wasn't anything Karasuba was afraid of, or so she thought. She had discovered that she has found something to be afraid of. Miya.

Miya turned her heels, and was about to walk to her Inn, but she stopped at the last second. She had one last thing to say to her former-comrade. She bent her neck backwards, showing a face full on anger.

"Don't ever come near him again, or I will terminate you next time."

After saying that coolly, Miya walked away, leaving the wounded Karasuba lying on the ground, cursing herself. She cursed herself in her mind. She let her guard down, and now she had been wounded by her fellow Sekirei. She wasn't happy, and wanted revenge even more than she wanted it before.

But unbeknownst to them, two people had been observing the whole back and forth between Karasuba and Miya. The two people were shocked at what happened. They were shocked at how Miya beat Karasuba so easily and why she did it in the first place.

The two people that had observed it were none other than Homura, the fire Sekirei, and Uzume, the veiled Sekirei. They both were confused by the interactions. They were confused by why Miya was so angry. But most of all, they were confused by when Miya called Makoto "My Mako." A pet name that no other has ever called him to their knowledge besides Matsu.

Uzume faced Homura, who has a far off look on her face.

"Kagari-chan, what was that?"

Homura looked at the ground, not really knowing what to reply with. She was confused, just as confused as her companion. However, Homura could only say a few words.

"Miya loves Makoto-san."

Uzume agreed silently, but also wondered the same thing as Homura was wondering. Just what is Miya's connection to Makoto?

* * *

**End chapter! Well, Miya isn't happy huh and Makoto is emotionally scared by Karasuba. But her connection to him, and what was Karasuba talking about? Either way, it shall all be revealed in time. And, about the third person view, I hope that came off good. I admittedly am not that good at that type of writing, and it wont happen very often, but I needed to write it like that for this part of the story, so I hope it came off good.**

**Anyway! For the lemon, it goes. Nanami: 3 votes. Benitsubasa: 2 votes. Akitsu: 2 votes. Oriha: 1 vote. The rest are zero. So Nanami is in the lead with Benitsubasa and Akitsu right behind her. Like stated at the top, I will leave it open for another chapter, so those who haven't voted and wish to, then please vote! Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; That's Miya though. You don't want to piss her off. Yeah, they will question her in a few chapters. Hellsing huh. Well, I quite like the anime of it. I haven't watched it in a while, but I liked the anime, the characters are all unique and different and the storyline, in my opinion was above average and any anime with Vampires in it is fine with me~**

**Jugar38; It certainly was a little intense. Well, anyone close to Miya like that is a lucky s.o.b. And she is close to him, even without him knowing the reason. And as usual, thank you very much!**

**Yendarman; Yup, Miya is becoming more accepting of her feelings, yet at the same time is still hesitating. Well, Miya will be the same strength as she had in the manga, although she wont be fighting most opponents, only when she's needed, as she wants to be out of the Sekirei Plan, but will still protect Makoto if need be.**

**Akito the Overlord; That's Miya for you. If you have an ability for him, then don't hesitate to tell me. I wouldn't be bothered if he did or didn't since its your character.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I'm happy about that I guess? Yashima will be appearing soon, not to worry. And yeah, I can sympathize as well with Makoto's situation.**

**Morrison512; Thank you, and no it wasn't too late.**

**Guest 1; Hehe, you don't mess with Miya's loved ones. And cool!**

**CaptMacca; Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoy it. And awesome!**

**Guest 2; Sorry, Miya wasn't in the poll, but she will get a lemon in future chapters.**

**Ice-Snow Witch; I like both Kazehana and Kusano as well, for different reasons but if I took those two away, then Minato's flock basically would be Tsukiumi, Matsu and Kaho. Himeko, Namiji, Shi, Taki and Kaie are good candidates. I like all of those girls, hehe. Its hard to pick just any out of them. But if others wanted them with Makoto, then I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. And thank you very much!**

**DivaChick; Awesome! Thank you for the vote!**

**Well, with that, it is time to start the story!**

* * *

**New, students?**

**Makoto P.O.V**

It has been a number of days since...well, I was in the bath with Miya-san. I kept it secret from my other Sekirei, although most of them keep asking me why they felt that I was aroused when they weren't around. I didn't know how to respond to something like that, so I said that I was thinking of them. They seemed to satisfied their curiosity. Although, another adversity has happened upon me this morning.

"I'm sitting there Musubi!"

"Benitsubasa-san! I want to sit next to Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A fight about sitting next to me. It happens usually everyday...yeah, it happens everyday now. Ever since I winged Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san, they have been arguing about who gets to sit next to me during meal times.

Akitsu-san is sat on my left, eating her meal quietly. Kuno-san is sat across from me, eating happily, but is looking at Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-sans fight. Well, I'm sure it wont get that far. Katsuragi-san is sat next to Kuno-san, happily eating as well.

Nanami-san is sat next to Akitsu-san, and is looking at the fighting girls with a tilted head. Kagari-san, well the truth is, she is in bed right now. I think she doesn't feel that well, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I hope she feels better soon.

Oriha-san is sat in her school uniform. She said, that even though that she was winged by me, she will still continue attending school with me. I find that good because, I don't know if I could traverse the school life without her. I've...become attached to it, her company I mean.

Miya-san is watching the fight between Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san with an amused face. Miya-san...she is so nice to me. I don't know how I'm going to repay her for all the kindness. She...even helped me get dressed this morning, as it hurts to move my body much.

Haihane-san is looking at the fight with a bemused smirk while shoveling rice into her mouth. Yeah, she is making sure that she has jabs at Benitsubasa-san. Poor Benitsubasa-san is always the target of Haihane-sans aggression. Its no wonder she gets pissed off every hour of the day with the comments about her breasts.

Uzume-san...is under me. Nothing pervy or anything. But I am sat on her lap. Her idea. She wouldn't let go of me, and it isn't like I could fight against her or anything. I am still wounded. Miya-san hasn't said anything about it, so I guess she's fine with it.

Minato-san and Kaho-san have already left. He said that he has to look for a job today, and wanted to get an early start. He's...a strange person. He's nice, and everything like that. But there's just...hmmm, I don't know what it is but...I feel something from him...familiar. Like I've...met someone like Minato-san. Maybe I'm just going mental after all.

"Just go away melons!"

"Benitsubasa-san! I wish to sit next to Makoto-sama!"

"Why don't you go and sit on a dic...never mind."

She was going to say something bad, but stopped herself and looked at Miya-san who smiled gracefully back. I guess she's learned not to piss off Miya-san. She released a breath through her nose and looked at me.

"Makoto, tell her that only I, your real Sekirei, and therefore your real wife, can sit next to you."

"I'm his real wife too you know!?"

Musubi-san barked at Benitsubasa-san growled in annoyance. Benitsubasa-san then looks at me again with sad eyes.

"Makoto, I want to sit next to you."

Musubi-san came from the side of Benitsubasa-san, and gained large puppy dog eyes! S-Shit, that kind of attack is very powerful for someone like me!

"Makoto-sama, I want to sit next to you as well! Can I please sit next to you!?"

"Get lost!"

Benitsubasa-san pushes Musubi-san over! Musubi-san cried and turned over so she is on her front. She stood up, wiped her eyes and then tackled Benitsubasa-san to the ground!

"GET OFFF!"

"I AM MAKOTO-SAMA'S WIFE BENITSUBASA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They wrestled on the floor intently! Is it really so bad!? I mean, does it matter who sits next to me!? I-I don't know what to do with this! I don't want them to fight! I can't get involved with those two!

Chills!

I-I feel a suddenly chill go down my back! Uzume-san also shivered and wrapped her arms around my upper torso. Akitsu-san stiffened and looked away without an expression on her face.

Everyone else also sensed the coldness, and stopped their activities. Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san also sensed the coldness, and looked at the one responsible for the coldness.

Miya-san. She is the one who is responsible. A dark, purple aura has wrapped around her body. A demonic Hannya mask has appeared behind her, and it is snarling at Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san. Miya-san herself is chuckling to herself darkly. She looks at the bickering pair, and smiles sweetly, too sweetly in my opinion.

"Musubi-san, Benitsubasa-san."

"L-Landlady-sama..."

"Miya..."

"Really now, fighting over such a simple thing. Oriha-san dear, you sit next to Hidaka-san."

Oriha-san nodded so fast, and literally shot next to me. Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san looked angry at that, but they didn't want to go up against Miya-san. I know that I wouldn't want to go up against someone like Miya-san. She's very scary.

"Miya, while I wont fight you, because I'm shit scared of you, I want to know why Akitsu gets to sit next to Makoto every single day, at every single meal time? It isn't fair for me! R-Rather...no, just me. I don't care about the others."

"Benitsubasa-san is right Miya-san! Akitsu-san always sits near Makoto-sama!"

Ehehe, I know the reason why she does. Its because, Akitsu-san is more...vulnerable than the others. She lived, believing no one would want her because she couldn't get winged, when it was all MBI's fault that she felt something like that.

Akitsu-san puts down her bowl, and looks at the two girls.

"Ah...I am special."

""WHY!?""

They demanded from Akitsu-san. Akitsu-san moves closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Ah...I couldn't be winged. I...felt lonely and unwanted. But...Master saved me from being...lonely. Master...made me feel...loved. That's why...I need to sit by Master for...for love from Master."

I've pretty much given up by now with telling them not to say winging and such in front of Miya-san. If she hasn't caught onto something being wrong with those sentences by now, then she isn't going to catch onto them.

"Y-Yeah, like Akitsu-san said. She went through something terrible. While that might not be much of an excuse, Akitsu-san is very vulnerable and just needs reassurance. I am sorry if it sounds like I am favouring Akitsu-san over you both but I do love you all equally. I hope you understand."

Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san sigh in resignation and sit down to eat, although I can feel their anger at the situation. I feel bad now, making them feel anger at the situation.

"A-Anyway, Makoto-kun." Oriha-san got my attention so I faced her. She had a smile on her face. "You're going back to school today, yes?"

Ooh yeah, I am going back to school. Hmmmm, I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, of course I like school, purely for the education, but I know people will say weird things when they notice that I'm getting pushed around in a wheelchair. They'll all have lots of questions, that I can't answer.

Then there's Karasuba...although I heard from Benitsubasa-san that she has been critically injured. She said that Karasuba was attacked by an unknown assailant. Although, I don't know who that person is, but I would like to thank the person. Maybe its karma for Karasuba. She attacked me, and she got what's coming to her.

Maybe that makes me sound bad, but for everything she has done, well it is what she deserves, right? If I knew the full circumstances about the reason she hated me...meh, I'm not going to worry about it.

"I...I am yes."

"Are you nervous about it?"

I nodded a little at her. Of course I'm nervous, very nervous. If they usually say something about me, when I'm just the normal me, they of course are going to say something. Although, Oriha-san defends me, and that makes them go away. Because Oriha-san is a pretty girl, they seem to listen to her and leave me alone.

"Ooh shit, you're going to school huh."

Benitsubasa-san suddenly said. I turned to her, and saw that she was standing up.

"Are you going somewhere Benitsubasa-san?"

"I, have to do something. Got to go."

She walked out of the room, as Katsuragi-san stood up as well. I looked at her and before I could say anything, she walked out of the room. Okay, what's going on? I shared a look with Oriha-san, but Kuno-san then stood up with Musubi-san, Nanami-san and Akitsu-san.

"W-Where's everyone..."

Before I could finish, they all left the room. Eh? What's going on?

"Erm, what's going on Makoto-kun?"

"I-I don't know what's going on. I thought you might know about it."

"I don't know~ Hmmm, strange. But we do need to leave soon~"

I nodded and continued to eat my meal. But as I was eating it, Uzume-san got close to my ear, and nibbled softly! H-Her head is out of view from Miya-san, who is eating peacefully!

I had to fight down a blush, as her hand travelled towards my pants, resting her hand, inches from my crotch! S-She does know that Miya-san is right there!? If she catches her doing anything, then I will be punished as well!

Lick.

"Mmm~"

I let out a moan as she licked my ear! W-Why is Uzume-san being so seductive in the morning anyway!? She moved her hand that's on my lap, gently across my growing erection, making the blush on my cheeks go darker!

I looked at Uzume-san secretly and saw that she is looking at me with a blush on her face as well. My heart starts beating in my chest so fast. Partly because she is doing something erotic, partly because Miya-san is right there.

Miya-san looked at me, and tilted her head.

"Ooh Hidaka-san. Your cheeks are flushed. Are you perhaps not feeling well?"

"I-I'm fine, despite the pain in my gut. Hehe...d-don't worRY!"

Uzume-san patted my...t-thingy so I released such a raised voice! I looked and pouted at her, but she stuck out her tongue at me. I looked back at Miya-san, who is looking at Uzume-san questioningly.

Uzume-san usually does do things like this in the mornings now. Everytime I have sat on her lap (never my choice I might add) she brushes her hand against parts of my body that should be treated nicely.

Uzume-san suddenly stands up, putting me on the floor and twirls around.

"That's right! I have to go and see Chiho!"

"O-Oh Onee-chan. Give her my best Uzume-san."

"I surely will! If you'll excuse me!"

Uzume-san bowed, and then left the room. So, its only myself, Miya-san, Haihane-san and Oriha-san. I continued to eat my meal in peace, with Oriha-san hugging my arm tightly. As long as she doesn't do anything else, I'm sure that Miya-san will be fine.

* * *

...About an hour later, I found myself in class. I don't know where my other Sekirei are, besides Oriha-san that is. She is sat next to me in class. Everyone is giving me strange looks, and comments to match.

Oriha-san wheeled my into the class, just looking happy as always. Others gave me weird looks, saying things like I should've been stabbed more and things like that. I've gotten used to it by now.

But that isn't important. I just want to get back into the rhythm of things. Being able to just work again. Although, I am worried about my Sekirei, they are all feeling weird emotions.

Benitsubasa-san for example is feeling annoyed. Musubi-san is feeling happy. Akitsu-san is feeling...nervous. The same for Nanami-san, although hers is more than Akitsu-sans. Kuno-san feels even more nervous than Nanami-san and finally Katsuragi-san...well, she is feeling her usual self.

Oriha-san seems to be fine like always. Although I know that she feels a little worry for me. She's even told me that she's worried about me. Its because this is the first time I've really been out since...well, since it happened.

"Say Makoto-kun, have you noticed that some students haven't turned up?"

Now that she mentions it, there are quite a number of spare places today. Hmmm, that's a little strange.

"Have they all moved or something?"

"Maybe moved class or something~ Either way, I thought that it was quite odd~"

Yeah, it is really odd. There are like...six spare seats. And they are all around Oriha-san and I. Its like they have all moved away because they wanted to be away from us. Wouldn't make a change actually. Most people like being away from me, hehe.

Open.

"Ooh, sensei has arrive~"

True to Oriha-sans words, the sensei comes into the classroom. Its Takami-sensei. I don't know what happened to the other sensei that used to teach this class. I thought that the previous sensei was only going to be gone for a few weeks. But its been longer than that.

When Takami-sensei saw me, she smiled ever so slightly. Takami-sensei walks over to me, sitting in my wheelchair. The school was told a lie that I had been stabbed and mugged by someone I didn't know. That seemed to satisfy them...I think.

"Hello Makoto-kun, welcome back to class. I missed you."

"A-Ah, thank you very much sensei. I'm glad to be here."

Sensei smiled, and turned around, but for the briefest of second, she stroked my face! I couldn't fight a small blush crawl on my face. I'm sure that sensei shouldn't be doing such things.

Sensei walked towards the front of the class, and faced the class with a serious look on her face.

"Alright class. Maybe you've noticed the recent decline of students in the class?" All of the students, including myself and Oriha-san nod. " That's because recently, the students have been evaluated, and now are all in the classes that are right for them." So that's it huh. The students that have different learning needs and such are in the right classes. "Since that has happened, we have several transfer students joining this class to make up the difference of the absence of students."

Transfer students? We have transfer students coming here? Last time that happened, Oriha-san appeared. I don't know what's going to appear this time. Hopefully it isn't some Sekirei that wants to kill me. I've had enough of being on everyone's hit list.

"New students...?"

"I wonder if they're female?"

"I hope they're nice like Oriha-chan!"

Some students spoke out about it with their friends. Oriha-san and I have just been looking at one another, not really knowing what to say. I put on a small smile, hoping for the best.

Takami-sensei goes towards the door, and opens it. She then walks back towards her desk, and makes a small smile appear on her face.

"Please come in new students."

After saying that, 6 figures enter the classroom. When they did, I opened my eyes wide! B-Because s-standing there isssssssssssssss! Standing there, in school girl uniforms! Short ones at that! Even the tops look like they could burst open! Oooooh no! What kind of scheme are they up to this timeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

"W-Woooooooooooow! All beautiful girls!"

"D-Damn, should most of them even be in the first year of highschool with breasts like theirs...?"

"They all have giant chests, besides the pink haired one..."

Oooh shit, its my ultimate dream/worst fear, come true! Standing at the front are, my Sekirei. All of them. All of my Sekirei are stood at the front, looking all innocent and such while taking glances at me, besides Musubi-san who doesn't seem to have noticed me yet, as she is looking at looking fascinated.

Akitsu-san with her usual face on, yet in a school girl outfit and she still somehow wears the chains around her chests. Yeah, it looks like she's into bondage or something. I hope she remembered to wear panties today as she sometimes forgets...

Musubi-san who is looking energetic has a shirt out, that looks like it will pop open at any second! And even a very short gray skirt! She has her hair done the usual way, except she has a pin at the front, parting her bangs. S-She looks very good!

Katsuragi-san, instead of her usual jumpsuit outfit, is wearing the school uniform as well! She has of course added her own flare to the outfit by wearing a yellow...erm...almost like an obi but not exactly an obi. More like...a sash around her waist.

Nanami-san is wearing the uniform as well. She doesn't have her weapon with her, but she does have a huge blush on her adorable face. She's wearing pretty much a similar version to Musubi-san as in the top looks tight and might pop open and short skirt, except she's wearing the schools blazer as well. All in all, she looks like the model student right now!

Kuno-san looks really shy, while looking like a proper school girl, with all the uniform the right size and length in the case of the skirt. She's even wearing the schools blazer. Like Nanami-san, she also looks like the proper school girl, the model student!

Finally, Benitsubasa-san is looking like the bad girl. She's got her sleeves rolled up, her skirt disheveled and a smirk on her face. She's also wearing the usual two daisy hair clips in her hair.

I had to fight down a blush. I-Its too...awesome yet weird! I-I mean, most of them look like adult women! Especially Akitsu-san! She looks like a women in her 20's! Musubi-san has an adult body, but a childlike innocence...she might be able to pull it off, if she says she developed really early or something.

The others...well, Benitsubasa-san has the...smallest bust and does look like a teenager, and the same for Kuno-san. She looks like an older teenager. B-But, why are they here!?

"Welcome Akitsu, Nanami, Kuno, Benitsubasa, Katsuragi and Musubi."

The sensei introduced them all and pointed at them as she listed them off. The students start greeting them, but Akitsu-san comes over to me, and hugs me tightly! S-Shit! Not now Akitsu-san!

"Ah...I've come to spend school days with Master."

Ooh don't call me Master! Not now! Please Akitsu-san! The males all turn to me with envious eyes, but Benitsubasa-san comes over and pushes Akitsu-san off me, and looks at me with a small blush.

"Ma...Makoto, what do you think?"

She was acting like a shy school girl then! It was really adorable! I smiled at her, which made her blush even more.

"Y-You look..."

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama! There you are! I've found yooooooooooou!"

Musubi-san jumped over everyone, and wrapped me in a big hug! She squished her face against my own, and rubbed them together!

"I am...also here Hidaka-kun."

Katsuragi-san came over to me, and hugged me as well! Ooh shit! I can see that I'm going to be more hated than I already am! On the other side of my face, Katsuragi-san rubbed her face against my own!

"Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaaan! I'm here toooooooooooo!"

Kuno-san rushed over and took my hand, nuzzling against it! T-This is really dangerous! Nanami-san also came over, looking really shyly at me. She must be looking for my approval. I know Nanami-sans look well, and that's what she does when she wants my approval. She sticks out her bottom lip, flutters her eyes and puts her hands behind her back and finally puffs out her chest.

"Y-You look really cute Nanami-san." She gained a happy smile, went behind me and hugged my head, pushing her breasts into the back of my head! I then all saw my Sekirei's envious eyes, besides Oriha-san who is pouting cutely. "You all l-look really beautiful!"

They seemed to make them all happy as Benitsubasa-san and Akitsu-san also hugged me tightly. This must look wrong, them all hugging me like this on their first day! But like, how did they all even get into this school anyway? And this class? I don't understand this!

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? HIDAKA HAS ALL THE CUTE GIRLSSSSSSSSSSS!? DIE BASTARD!]

Uu, they told me to die. Benitsubasa-san hearing that, glares at all of them, which makes them shrink away! M-Maybe having her around wouldn't be so bad. She can scare the others away from me.

"Everyone, please be seated."

Takami-sensei then told them were all to sit. Benitsubasa-san was sat in front of me, with Musubi-san beside her. Akitsu-san is sat next to Oriha-sans right with me in the left and in the corner at the back. Katsuragi-san is in front of Akitsu-san. Then next to Akitsu-san is Nanami-san and in front of her, is Kuno-san.

Takami-san then started explaining about the math problems we will be doing. She then handed out the sheets, and told us to get to work.

Myself and Oriha-san, being used to it started doing it straight away. I had to look at my other Sekirei though, to see if they are okay. Nanami-san seems to be doing well. She stops occasionally, but seems to be able to do it.

Kuno-san however is going like a speedster and doing it with zero difficulty. I-I didn't think she would be so fast. Is she really a genius? She seems to be the type that is a book nerd, kinda like myself.

Katsuragi-san seems to be also doing okay, like Nanami-san. Yeah, Katsuragi-san should be alright. I looked to Akitsu-san, who is doing something like Kuno-san. Its always the silent types that are the smartest.

I looked at Benitsubasa-san who seems to have a cute face on. Its adorable, when she is doing class work. She puts a pencil behind her ear, and uses another pencil to answer the questions. I then looked at Musubi-san...

"Ooooo..."

She seems to be in a little distress. She has leaned back, stretching out her arms and let out a big sigh. She leans forward again, and faces Benitsubasa-san.

"Benitsubasa-san."

She whispers to the pink haired girl. Said girl looks up from her desk, and looks at Musubi-san with a confused expression.

"What? I'm trying to do my work here."

"I-I know, but I don't know the answer to this one."

She showed her sheet to Benitsubasa-san, and the pink haired girl let a smile grace her face.

"The answer is, I am a fish."

That's completely wrong! She's giving her the wrong information! Why am I not surprised that Benitsubasa-san is giving Musubi-san the wrong information? Benitsubasa-san stifles a laugh as Musubi-san tilts her head to the side.

"R-Really? I thought this was maths? Is this another class now?"

"Y-Yes haha, it is. T-T-Trust me now Musubi hahaha. I-I wouldn't steer you wrong hahahahaha."

S-She so would! That's the thing about Benitsubasa-san! She would do that to mess with Musubi-san! And she's laughing at her! Musubi-san! Please see sense!

"I will! I trust Benitsubasa-san!"

She pumped up her arms! She really thinks that's the answer to 5 x 7!? I knew Musubi-san was...well, gullible but I didn't think she would actually believe that was an answer for something so easy! Ooh God no! Musubi-san is too trusting of Benitsubasa-san.

She was about to write something down but I spoke up.

"Musubi-san..."

She stopped, turned around and looked at me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Is something wrong Makoto-sama?"

"N-Not really, but the answer isn't, I am a fish. It is 35."

"Ooh? Is that so? Then, it is 35 Makoto-sama!?"

I smiled weakly and gave a weak nod. She threw up her arms and put down the correct answer. That was the first question though...oooh, this is going to be a long day indeed!

* * *

...By the time lunch had hit, I had lost the will to live. Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san broke out into a fight during the lesson, and threatened to kill each other (Benitsubasa-san threatening and Musubi-san just saying the same thing really) then Akitsu-san froze the desk by accident and Katsuragi-san kicked it by mistake, making it go into a wall. The only ones that didn't do anything strange was Nanami-san and Kuno-san. Of course Oriha-san always behaves herself.

We all went to the roof (me being pushed by Akitsu-san) and they all sat down on the floor, in a circle. Everyone got out their meals and started eating. But I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I had to ask a question.

"So...why are you in the school?"

It had to be asked. They all looked to one another, before nodding. Benitsubasa-san is the one to answer me.

"Well, I had this idea about being in this school with you. Since you spend pretty all day here, and I didn't want to be just stuck at the Inn all day. I decided to come here and be with you all day. But then, Musubi overheard me talking to Haihane about it and she said "I wanna be with Makoto-sama all day too!" and I was like "Get out my bitch." and she was like "I am not a dog!" then I said "You're not coming to school with me!" but that's when Akitsu overheard it and that's when..."

"Ah...I wanted to also be near Master all day everyday. So...I came to be with Master in school...after hearing everyone else was going to go. Katsuragi-san...also overheard, and wanted to come along."

Akitsu-san spoke after Benitsubasa-san. Then Katsuragi-san spoke up.

"Hidaka-kun...I wanted to also be near my Ashikabi all day. Oriha-san is always here...so I wanted to do it as well."

So, they wanted to be with me huh. Hehe, I shouldn't be surprised. We all share a special bond, but I wished they would've told me about it. To prepare myself.

"Hehe, I should've thought about it before, but I wanted to be near Makoto-sama as well. Because, I love Makoto-sama so very much and I don't want him to be worried."

Nanami-san spoke soft words to me. It made me feel happy. Yeah, Nanami-san is my first Sekirei after all, we've been together the longest. I looked at Nanami-san who tilted her head with a beautiful smile on.

"S-Since everyone else was doing it, I thought that it would be good to join as weeeeeell!"

Hehe, I'm not surprised by that Kuno-san. I am blessed to have nice Sekirei like them. Willing to do something like this, and be in school all day, everyday is amazing. But there's still one thing that I don't understand...

"Erm...how did you get into school?"

"Oooh! It was Takagak!"

As Musubi-san was about to answer, Benitsubasa-san nailed her fist into her head.

"A friend from MBI helped me...and these people enter this school without worry. When I said it would be to protect my Ashikabi, in the case some Sekirei shows up. The friend, agreed immediately."

"Who is this person anyway?"

When I asked, everyone looked away. Eh? Don't they want to tell me?

"Sorry, but we can't say yet Makoto."

"O-Oh..."

Benitsubasa-san throws up her hands.

"I-It isn't like we want to keep it secret or anything! Its just the person requested us to keep it secret. Usually, I don't care what people think, but they threatened me with Miya, and well...she scares me a lot."

So they can't tell me huh. Well, that's fine I guess. I will find out eventually. So we all continued eating our meals happily. Hehehe, I can't help but think that them joining the school is going to be...well, its going to be interesting to say the least.

However, my phone then went off. I took out my phone...eh? What's a...

"Whats a Green Girl?"

* * *

**End chapter! So the Sekirei have entered the school! They will surely cause some havoc in the future! But Makoto got a message about a Green Girl? Obviously everyone knows who that is, but who are they going to have to fight to get her?**

**For the lemon, the numbers have changed a little. Now its. Nanami: 3 votes. Benitsubasa: 4 votes. Akitsu: 4. Oriha: 1. The rest still on zero. So it seems that Akitsu and Benitsubasa have tied for first place. So that kind of leaves me in a little situation. I'll either have to decide between the two, or have both Benitsubasa and Akitsu take Makoto's virginity together. So, if anyone wants to see a threeway between those two and Makoto then let me know! Otherwise, I will choose between the two.**

**Well, thank you for reading! Until next time! **

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; I guess that's true.**

**Akito the Overlord; He certainly is in an awkward/great position. A healing ability huh, perhaps.**

**OCmania; Cool! Thank you for voting!**

**Anime PJ; Okay! Yeah, they are a bunch of asshole's. And yep, that's pervy Uzume for you~ And yeah! It will get better real soon!**

**Ragna; Thank you for voting!**

**Frozen Shadow 95; Well, a friend of mine requested her to be apart of his Oc's flock. But Musubi is adorable on her own hehe!**

**AngelofDeath666; That's a good thing then! I'm glad that was conveyed. Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say she's yandere but she does care about Makoto very much. And yep, he certainly is one! Yes, I am a tales fan, a big one at that.**

**Jugar38; They certainly would do something like that. But don't count Oriha out just yet. She has something else with Makoto that no other Sekirei has as do all the Sekirei of his. Yeah Uzume x Makoto and Miya x Makoto will happen very soon. And as always, thank you!**

**Morrison512; Thank you! And yeah, they could be M and M, too bad one doesn't start with S then it would be S and M!**

**Guest; A Bleach story huh. Perhaps in the future yes.**

**RecklessBaka; Thank you for voting! That is true though~**

**Handsomistic1; Thank you. And yeah, I guess that might be a good visual for him.**

**Nemoskull; Thank you! Yeah, thanks for giving my story a chance. It makes me feel happy. And thank you for following and favourite!**

**Freackshock; Sorry, but Kazehana is going to stay with Minato. But, I will make a story in the future with Kazehana with Makoto.**

**F14M3RZ; I'm sure you know the answer already but Uzume will be with Makoto while being Chiho's Sekirei. And yeah, Minaka's face will be a sight alright when he discovers. And yup! Benitsubasa-chan for the win hehe! Karasuba...well, she's a gray area right now. And finally, yes, that is most likely right hehe~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the story!**

* * *

**Prelude to the Green Girl!**

After school, I was getting wheeled home by Benitsubasa-san, with my other Sekirei following after us. We are walking in the centre of the city, on our way home. Lots of different shops are around us, surrounding us. Almost like it is blocking all of us in. I don't like being blocked in.

Hehe, makes me feel like I really am blocked in. It was something I didn't think about until the time I was stabbed. It...really opens your eyes. I don't know what it is but I am more...I don't know. I wasn't say afraid, but I would say that I am a little scared and such. Not enough to not go out...without my Sekirei of course.

But, I couldn't get something out of my mind...just what is a Green Girl exactly? I got a message from MBI, and they said that there is a Green Girl in the arboretum. I had heard that something strange was happening there, but I didn't pay any attention to it, as I was pretty much suffering from agonizing pain!

I asked Benitsubasa-san and the others about it, but they didn't know anything about it. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something's wrong with the situation. A Green Girl huh...I wonder, if that's a Sekirei? It didn't really state, it just said that a Green Girl would be at the arboretum and anyone can come and collect her.

Since I got it, I presume that it is a Sekirei. But, I'm having the dilemma...should I go? Last time I was near other Sekirei, besides my own, I was stabbed. This time, if I went to see what's going on...would the same happen?

"Makoto, what're you thinking?"

Benitsubasa-san questioned me, while going down a not so crowded street. It is literally deserted, save for a few people. I looked down the street, to see that no one is there either. Hmmmm? What strangeness. Usually, lots of people are out, walking around or shopping.

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking about the Green Girl."

I answered with a sigh. Yeah, I have been thinking about that girl. I wonder, if she's in danger? If she's in danger, shouldn't we go and save her or something? I know that, when I was captured or alone...I wanted someone to save me.

"Oh, her. Yeah, you keep looking at your phone. Want to go and investigate?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to do. On one hand, there's this girl, who might be in danger. If she is, then we should go and help her. Even if its dangerous, we should go and help her.

On the other hand, I...am a little scared. What if...Karasuba...even though Benitsubasa-san said that was has been hospitalised...I just don't know if I could do it or not. I don't know if I could let my Sekirei get hurt because of this...

"Erm...I...I don't..."

I didn't have time to offer a good reply, as my phone started ringing. Who is it?

I became intrigued and looked directly at my phone...

The name says...Kagari-san? W-Why would Kagari-san be ringing me? Has something happened?

I pressed the accept button on my phone, and put it too my ear.

"_Makoto-san, I need a favour!_"

I blinked in surprise. She needs a favour? Her voice sounded desperate and needy. Is something going on with her? I swallowed my spit, and answered her with a concerned voice.

"S-Sure, but what's going on?"

"_Heheheh, n-no time to answer. Please, say you'll do it for me!_"

D-Damn, I've never heard Kagari-san seem so distressed. Something must be desperately wrong for her to sound like this. She doesn't usually sound like this. Kagari-san...I hope nothing is wrong.

I put a hand to my chest in worry.

"O-Okay. I would do anything for you. But I don't know what this favour is. Has something happened?"

"_Nothing major, but please come to the club and request for me, okay? Don't worry about paying for it. I've already taken care of that, but I need you to do this for me, please?_"

At least it isn't something life threateningly dangerous. Well, that's what I got from it anyway. She just wants me to go and request her at her host club thingy. Okay, I don't have a problem with that.

"Yes, I will do it for you. Don't worry I'll be there in about..." I looked around my surroundings...from what I remember...I am only about 10 minutes away. "I will be there in about 10 minutes. Is that okay?"

"_That's great, thank you._"

As soon as she said that, the phone call was ended. Y-Yeah, so that was...I don't know what that was about. Something strange was happening. Kagari-san seemed really worried about something.

I tilted my head to the side, in a perplexed manner.

But seriously, I don't know what that was about. I locked my phone and looked towards Benitsubasa-san and the others.

"So, Makoto-kun, what was that about?"

Oriha-san gave a quizzing look towards me. I looked at her with a small smile.

"Kagari-san wishes for me to go to her club and request her."

"Whys that...Hidaka-kun?"

This time, it was Katsuragi-san who asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders in a carefree way.

"Well, I don't really know to be honest. She seemed really distressed about it. But she didn't tell me about it." I then poked my fingers together shyly as I looked at Benitsubasa-san. "Erm...could you take me to Kagari-sans club please?"

Benitsubasa-san raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know where that is."

I sweatdropped and chuckled unevenly.

Makes sense. Kagari-san and Benitsubasa-san don't really interact, and the others seem to be confused as well. R-Right, they haven't been to the club before either. I have only been a handful of times. Even then, I was surrounded by some women who thought I was a child and adorable. I-It kind of was uncomfortable, and it was Kagari-san who made them leave me alone to which I am thankful for. I don't want to be surrounded by women who scare...only Sekirei's for me!

Ehehe, kidding of course...although all the women in my life are Sekirei really...Yukari-san isn't one but she is just as scary, the same for Takami-sensei. Kagari-san...I believe that she might be one but she hasn't said. Miya-san...is hard to figure out, as she doesn't talk to me about her past...

"I-I see. Then I will direct us from here...I think."

They didn't look convinced. I cried a little and looked away sadly. They don't believe in my directional skills (I'm sure there's a better word for that but meh, whatever). I can't say that I blame them though, I think I wouldn't believe in my skills in direction anyway.

I got out my phone, and went onto the map app. Apps are so cool! It really helps with day to day things in my opinion! Plus, there's always funny apps like...well, it doesn't matter. They are just good for situations like this.

I got up a map from where we are, to Kagari-sans club. Benitsubasa-san took my phone away instantly, and inspected it with weary eyes.

I-I don't think she believes that I typed it in correctly. I pouted up at her, but Benitsubasa-san didn't see my pout, and continued to look at my phone with intent eyes.

A few seconds later, she gave me my phone back.

"Alright, it seems legit."

I-It seems legit!? That's what she says!? I feel like crying right now! Benitsubasa-san patted my head, and then we walked forward (me being pushed!) towards Kagari-sans club.

Along the way to the club, my Sekirei conversed with one another happily. It makes me feel good that they can all talk with one another, be friends with one another. Yes, it was a little worry of mine that they wouldn't become friends as all of them have unique personalities.

* * *

About ten minutes later, we make it Kagari-sans club. The outside, is lit up, even during the day. Its only like...3.40 or something. I don't know why she wanted me to come here, but I came here, and now I am outside...looking at the entrance. I've never tried entering the club on my own before. What will happen if I do? Will I get turned away?

"So, this it?"

"Y-Yes, that's right Benitsubasa-san."

"Ugh...is this a whore bar or something? Is she a whore?"

Benitsubasa-san said it with lazy eyes. S-She said whore bar!? Why would she think Kagari-san works in a bar like that!? A-And she called Kagari-san a whore! She's a hostess, not a 'hostess'. Kagari-san has said it herself. She wishes to be with someone she likes, as opposed to people she doesn't.

"N-No! Kagari-san isn't a whore!"

I cried out. But she looked at me with unconvinced eyes.

"Makoto, do you work as a whore?"

"W-What!?"

She did just call me a whore, right? Why would she call me a whore?

"Yeah, Nanami said you're a whore."

I turned to Nanami-san with mad, glaring eyes.

"Nanami-saaaaaaaaaaan! Please stop telling everyone that I'm a whore!"

She blinked in confusion, before sobbing to herself! T-That isn't going to work! S-She can't seriously do something like that! I-It might be adorable but she can't use that against me! I refuse to lose to a cute Nanami-san!

"Ma...Makoto-sama, I am so sorry! But, aren't you a whore? I thought that you seduced your customers. Doesn't that mean you sleep with them?"

"I-"

Before I could refute, Akitsu-san comes up to me and looks at me.

"Ah...Master sleeps around? I...thought that Master would be satisfied with us Sekirei...?"

"A-Akitsu-san I-"

"H-Hidaka-san is a prostitute!? M-My Ashikabi is a prostitute!? Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please give up your life of being a slut!"

Kuno-san thinks I'm a slut!? Nanami-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! She's telling everyone I'm a slut and it isn't right! I'm not a slut at all! I'm a shy booooooooooooooooooooy!

"Hidaka-kun...I don't want you to be...a whore anymore. There are...several reasons why you shouldn't be a whore. They include..."

I cried as Katsuragi-san continues to tell me about why I shouldn't be a whore. I'm not a whore! Why did Nanami-san think I'm a whore!? And why did she tell everyone I'm one!? I wasn't a whore, and I never will be one!

"Makoto-sama is a slut...what is a slut?"

Slip!

Everyone face faulted at the busty brunette. She really asked something like that!? Musubi-san! She...doesn't know what a slut is. That's actually good. She can say it and it mean something else! Yes! She can say it and it mean other things!

However, my dreams were shattered when Benitsubasa-san got involved.

"No. 88, a slut is what you are."

"I'm a slut as well?"

Musubi-san sounded so innocent then. Musubi-san really doesn't know what is happening right now. Not knocking her intelligence, but I don't understand why she doesn't know these words. Does that make her a better person than us?

When I was going to refute it, Benitsubasa-san covered my mouth and spoke to Musubi-san!

"That's right~" Benitsubasa-san sang. "You are a very big slut. Probably one of the biggest I've ever seen in my entire life. Hey, you and Makoto can be sluts together."

W-What is she saying!? She just called me a slut! And said that Musubi-san and I are sluts together! Knowing Musubi-san, she is going to be sooooooooooooooo upbeat about this and make this something horrid!

Musubi-san puts her hands together and beams at Benitsubasa-san who widely smirks.

"T-Then Makoto-sama and I are huge sluts! We can be sluts together!"

I cried heavy tears as Musubi-san then went onto say that we are sluts and such! Why is she saying these things!? Benitsubasa-san is so bad sometimes! She is basically bullying Musubi-san, without Musubi-san knowing about it!

I broke away from Benitsubasa-sans hand and looked at my innocent Sekirei.

"Musubi-san, you do realize that..."

"Makoto-sama!" She cut me off, beaming a dazzling smile. "Did you hear, we have something in common! We, both are sluts! The biggest around according to Benitsubasa-san! We could even be the best sluts together!"

"Musubi-san...do you know what a slut is?"

I deadpanned, but had a sincere smile on my face.

"Erm..." She puts a finger to her chin, deep in thought. "I...I think a slut is someone who sings!"

S-SINGS!? SHE THINKS THAT A SLUT IS SOMEONE WHO SINGS!? WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO TAUGHT THIS SEKIREI ABOUT THE WORLD!?

"M-Musubi-san! A slut isn't that...its actually..."

Before I could finish, Musubi-san jumped around.

"I'm a slut with Makoto-sama~ I'm a slut with Makoto-sama~"

She kept singing that out. Everyone who was around looked at the hyper Sekirei. I guess they think she's bold, or just completely insane for saying things like this.

I cried, it isn't funny. Musubi-san...

"Makoto-kun, I know you're not a slut~"

Oriha-san said something so beautiful to my ears! That really is music to my ears! It makes me feel so good inside! It makes me feel like I could die from happiness right now! Oriha-saaaaaaaaaaaan!

"Oriha-san! I love you so much right now!"

"Hehe~ I thought that Makoto-kun would love me if I said something like that~"

Oriha-san wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer and closer. It feels good, just being in Oriha-sans embrace right now. My cute Oriha-san is adorable after all.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the atmosphere got cold.

The reason? Well, its kind of obvious. My Sekirei, aren't happy right now. All of them, have the guns out for Oriha-san. Benitsubasa-san in particular doesn't look really happy right now. No, it wouldn't be a far stretch to say that she is completely angry right now!

As for the others, well...scary. All of my Sekirei are scary as hell! Even though I know they wouldn't hurt me...like Karasuba...sometimes, I think about what she did to me and...its scary to think that I've angered her so much...no. It doesn't matter. She isn't here and according to Benitsubasa-san, she has gone to the hospital, no idea which one, because she was on the receiving end of an attack.

[HANDS OFF!]

Using machine like voices, all of my Sekirei ripped Oriha-san away from me! T-They are really angry huh!?

"Yeowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

All of the Sekirei start pulling on Oriha-sans face! They are really aggressive huh!? T-This is getting out of hand!

"H-Hey..." I tried to break the tension. "Girls, can we go inside now?"

They all stop harassing Oriha-san who looks at me with appreciative eyes.

"Yeah whatever."

Benitsubasa-san pushed me to the front.

"Aah, Kagari-sans friend. Please go right ahead."

The doorman who is of a stocky build opened the door with a "Enjoy your stay." so that's what we did.

Benitsubasa-san proceeded to push me in. Since they know me here, they didn't have an issue with me coming in, and as for the girls, well besides one of two...all the girls look like they are in their early 20's, even if they are wearing school girl outfits. And besides, even if they question it, my Sekirei have a habit of not doing what they are told anyway. They would just force there way inside anyway.

They never listen to me.

Once inside, I started looking around. This place is high class, you can tell. It has lots of different booths around. To the right, there's a bar area, and lots of different people have congregated there.

To the left, the booths are all full of people who are getting served. Unlike what Benitsubasa-san believes, this isn't a whore bar or anything of the likes. Its just a bar where Kagari-san works. Like my restaurant...yeah, I need to get back to work there soon.

"Hidaka-kun...where is Kagari-san?"

That's a good question. I shrugged my shoulders at Katsuragi-san.

"Erm...I'm not sure."

"So, Makoto. What did she want you to do again?"

"Well..."

Before I could really give Benitsubasa-san an explanation, I saw someone coming up to us at a fast pace.

This person, I know well. Its a woman who has a good figure and looks to be quite the beauty. She is even dressed in a beautiful dress that shows off her figure quite nicely.

Kagari-san.

She comes up to me and she has a distressed face on, as if something has devastated her or something.

I adopted a concerned look.

"Kagari-san, is something wrong? You sounded desperate on the phone, and you look a little desperate right now."

"Y-Yeah! I-I erm...please just request me and I will explain another time!"

I blinked in confusion. She just wants me to request her? I know she said it before on the phone, but I thought that was just a small part of it. But, is it that she really just wants to play hooky from work or something?

Nah, it couldn't be something so ludicrous as that. But if she just wants me to request her...why didn't she ask someone else? N-Not that I mind, but does she not know someone else to request her?

"Erm..."

"Alright you." Benitsubasa-san terminated my conversation with Kagari-san, and sent a sharp look at the silver-haired beauty. "Tell my Ashi...tell my Makoto what the hell you want from him. Obviously you want to leave, but you owe my Makoto an explanation. If you don't give him one, so help me that I might actually get..."

"B-Benitsubasa-san!" I chided. "Y-You can't be so rude you know!?"

Benitsubasa-san gained a tick mark and looked down at me.

"I'M being the rude one!? SHE is the one who isn't explaining herself! She might just be using you to get out of working as whatever she works as, even if you say she isn't a whore, I still believe that she is one, working in here."

"I'm not a whore!"

Kagari-san growled in displeasure. Benitsubasa-san released a breath.

"Whatever. Just tell my Ashi...tell Makoto what you intend to do."

"Fine! I intend to buy him a present!"

...Present? She intends to do what exactly? She wants to get me a gift? I wonder what she is going to buy me? Not that I was expecting anything...no, more like I didn't think that I have done anything to deserve a present.

Benitsubasa-san looked at Kagari-san in a judging way.

"Eh? That's what you are going to do? That's such a weak excuse."

"It isn't an excuse!" Kagari-san became flustered. "I don't have time, other than now to get it him. So, I need to get it now, but I don't want to lose my top place at this establishment."

"Hmph, so you want my Ashikabi to...shit. Forget that." Benitsubasa-san slapped her cheeks then looked at Kagari-san again. "As I was saying, you want Makoto to just request you, and pay for your services when you are just going to leave him anyway?"

Benitsubasa-san sounds really convinced about winning this argument, if it can be called an argument. I don't know if it could be called that, but it is...strange that Kagari-san asked me to do this. Not that I'm complaining, but I do think that something is...off about this.

"N-No. I explained to Makoto-san just before. I said that I would pay for it, if he only requested me."

"Hmph, I'm sure that you enjoy using..."

"Okay okay!" I broke into the conversation. "Benitsubasa-san, it isn't like I'm losing on anything here. I, just need to request Kagari-san, that's all. I don't see the big deal."

Benitsubasa-san huffed in annoyance.

"The big deal is, I don't believe that she is telling the truth. Something, is telling me that she is going to be doing something else. I don't know what that something is yet, but I can tell that she is lying about something."

I kind of agree with her side of the conversation, but I don't know if I should say anything about it. If I did, I wonder what Kagari-san would think of me? Maybe she is just leaving early to get me a present and this is just me being cautious, ever since Karasuba shanked me.

"S-She isn't lying Benitsubasa-san. Please don't be so bad."

She clicked her tongue and faced away. I then looked at Kagari-san.

"I will request you. Please take me to that place."

"Thank you Makoto-san!"

Chu!

Kagari-san did something unexpected and placed a kiss on...on my cheek. My face turned like a tomato at the sudden pleasure on my cheek. She's never done something so bold before.

But, even though it was just a cheek kiss, I sensed the negative emotions from my Sekirei. Yes, this negativity is something I find displeasing. Its more like it is frightening me very much.

"Please this way."

Kagari-san wheeled me to the counter, so I did what she wanted me to do. I don't know how it was funded, but the person who handles the requests said that "Its already been taken care of." At first, I thought that it might've been Kagari-san, but then again...I haven't a clue.

* * *

After me booking her or whatever, we all left the club.

Once outside, Kagari-san turned to me and bowed.

"Thank you for this Makoto-san. I will make it up to you. Now, I have to leave!"

With a hand-wave, she left me alone with my Sekirei. I do wonder what the rush is, but it isn't like I can ask about it. It might be rude. She might be doing something personal.

"Hidaka-saaaaan! Are we going home nooooooooow!?"

Kuno-san asked/cried at me. I looked at my phone...really, is that the time? Its too late to go and visit Onee-chan...if I could that is. She doesn't know about me being like this...and she doesn't need to know either.

"Ah...Master."

Akitsu-san got my attention.

"Y-Yes Akitsu-san?"

"Ah...Master, I was wondering...what are you going to do about that message you received before?"

That message...the Green Girl. That's what Akitsu-san means. The Green Girl. I...I don't know what I am going to do about the Green Girl.

"I...I don't know..."

"Makoto-kun." Oriha-san spoke with a straight tone. "Are you worried for this Green Girl?"

I nodded.

"I...I am worried, but the last time you all fought a Sekirei...you all were in terrible danger. I...I wouldn't want you all to be in danger again. What if...Karasuba is..."

HUG!

I'm glomped into hugs from all of my Sekirei! T-This place is a little strange for a group hug!

"Its okay Makoto-kun, it wont be like last time. This time, you could all Norito us if it gets dangerous."

"Hidaka-san! E-Even though I'm a useless Sekirei, I will try my best for yooooooooooou! I will use my power to protect Hidaka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! We could Norito as weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

"Oriha-san and Kuno-san are right...Hidaka-kun, you could...use Norito with me..."

Oriha-sans, Kuno-sans and even Katsuragi-sans face turned into that of a pink coloured face. It was actually adorable~! All three of my adorable Sekirei are cute!

"Makoto-sama, I will protect you with my life! I wont let anyone like Toyotama or Karasuba hurt you ever again."

Nanami-san declared, blushing bright red and standing her ground quite dependently. Yeah, I know Nanami-san would keep me safe...

"Ah...I will also keep Master safe. That...is my guarantee Master."

Akitsu-san...even Akitsu-san huh...

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama! I will keep you safe as weeeeeeeeeeell! I will beat anyone who attempts to hurt Makoto-sama! Even Karasuba-sama best be wary of me! I wont lose to anyone!"

Musubi-san is energetic as always. But it gives me happiness, just hearing that. Musubi-san...

"I would give encouraging words, but you don't need them. Come on, Makoto. Lets go and kick ass."

Kick ass huh...Benitsubasa-san is a weird girl.

"Okay! Then lets..."

RING! RING!

Before I could answer, my phone rang. I got out my phone and had a look...Minato-san?

Why is Minato-san ringing me? I thought that he was working right now.

I answered my phone.

"Minato-san..."

"_Makoto-san! Please come! Its an emergency! Kaho-san is outnumbered!_"

Kaho-san is outnumbered?

"W-Whats happening!?"

"_Cant explain fully! Kaho-san and I were jumped by four Sekirei! Makoto-san I hate to ask but since you have a number of Sekirei..._"

"I-I'll come and help you Minato-san! J-Just tell me where you are!"

"Right!"

So Minato-san tells me where he is, then the phone call ended.

I turned to my Sekirei and explained the current situation as best I know it. Minato-san is in danger and is surrounded by Sekirei and Kaho-san can't fight them off. He's at the construction sight that's near the arboretum. Since we are going that way anyway, it works out great.

"Great, we get some action!"

"Yaaaaaaaay! Fighting!"

Benitsubasa-san and Musubi-san cheered as the others (including myself) sweatdrop at the display.

"Makoto-kun...so what's the plan?"

Oriha-san nervously asked? Is she nervous about something? Maybe its the impending fight.

"Okay! We are going to go to the construction sight that's near the arboretum and save Minato-san and Kaho-san from some violently Sekirei! Then, we are going to go and save the Green Girl!"

[Yes!]

They are like a well oiled machine. Everyone contributes at the appropriate time.

Lift!

"B-Benitsubasa-san!?"

She suddenly started lifting me up! I let out a shocked gasp as Benitsubasa-san carried my bridal style...this is so embarrassing. Literally, if anyone takes a picture of me right now...I would die of embarrassment.

"What is it, Makoto? We need to go fast."

"Y-Yes, but is it necessary to carry me like this...?"

She cocks up an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong with being carried like this?"

"Uuuu...its embarrassing to be carried bridal style."

"I don't see what's wrong with it so stop complaining."

I cried and looked upwards.

"B-But, what about the chair?"

"We'll get a new one! Now, lets go!"

SHOT!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I screamed as Benitsubasa-san shot up really high, my other Sekirei (Kuno-san being carried by Musubi-san) included! D-Does she have to jump so high!? If so, I might develop a fear of heightssssssssssssssssssss!

S-Somehow, I feel like this is going to be a long daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

* * *

**End chapter! And sorry about the wait! Hopefully the next update wont be so long. And the votes are in! The person who is going to take Makoto's virginity is...Akitsu with 7 votes with Nanami right behind her with 5!**

**Thank you for all those who voted! And I'm sorry for those who's favourite character didn't win the poll. However, don't worry about them because all of the Sekirei's will be getting lemons!**

**Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**F14M3RZ; Yup, Akitsu.**

**Jugar38; Thank you very much. Yeah, what Kagari is doing will be revealed soon. And yeah, I am sorry. But don't worry, Benitsubasa will be getting a lemon as well as all the Sekirei. Yes for Makoto x Uzume, their love affair (haha) will begin shortly after this arc is done. And as for Makoto x Miya, that's in the process right now. And thank you as always!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yukari will appear soon, she just doesn't have any relevance for this part of the arc, but Yukari will be getting her very own arc in the near future. My next one? I'm still kinda working on this one hehe. As for death...yeah, perhaps. I do know Queen's Blade and I didn't miss the hint haha.**

**Anime PJ; It certainly was. As for Kagari and her present...all will be revealed soon!**

**TheLastNanaya; I couldn't add a female for either of them as I have already stated them to be males. But it would be interesting to do a story with them as females in the future. And all the other suggestions are neat as well!**

**Freackshock; They will be spending time together soon, but for reasons like Makoto not wanting Chiho to find out about the stabbing incident, they haven't had the chance to spend time together.**

**Cloud4012; Hehe, Beni is a cute girl, and she will have her own lemon soon.**

**Blacklight; Thank you very much! Its always nice to hear (read) such things!**

**Ragna; They do smoke in the story, I just neglected to mention it. Mistake on my part. But when Makoto finds out Homura smokes...well, there will be some hilarity involved.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Rescue the Green Girl part one!**

I don't know how long we had been travelling for. It could've been up to at least ten minutes, maybe even more. Just jumping from rooftop to rooftop is making my stomach churn. Each time Benitsubasa-san jumps up, I feel like I'm going to be sick, and the same with the descent. I thought that it might've been nice to just walk there, but apparently walking would take too much time.

I am still injured after all. My stomach still has a wound after I was 'poked in the pudding' as according to Benitsubasa-san. All of the other Sekirei seem to be able to jump like this (besides Kuno-san who's being carried).

Somehow, Musubi-san was able to put on her gloves for fighting while sailing through the air. I don't know how she managed to accomplish such a feat. Maybe she did it so fast that I couldn't see or something.

Nanami-san has her spear out...I don't know where she keeps that when at school. Maybe she can fold it or something. But she has it out and as ever, it looks really dangerous.

Oriha-san has her discs at the ready as well. She keeps them in her school bag. I'm just glad that she doesn't use them on people like...people who bully me. She told me that she was tempted to use them once but didn't because she didn't want to murder a human.

Katsuragi-san seems to have a determined face on, as does Akitsu-san. They both are always at the top when it concerns things like this. While they might be quiet, they have very loving hearts...

"Geez, how much longer?"

Benitsubasa-san complained, making a huffy face appear. She's the impatient type. But I think that its a little more than that actually. I think that she really likes fighting and hasn't had much chance to do it lately (unless you count fighting with Musubi-san that is).

"N-Not much longer Benitsubasa-san."

I stated with a strained smile. The pain in my gut is becoming something of a problem. I held a hand to my guy, and winced a little. Oww, stupid Karasuba. She did this to me...w-well, she also got something in return for it according to Benitsubasa-san.

She looked down at me and gave a concerned look.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

I denied her worries with a wave of my hand. She put a hand to my face and gave it a light stroke. From just the stroke, my face became flushed. Its because I've never had such attention before.

"If you're in pain, say so and I will hit Musubi...I mean I will slow down."

Did she say she's going to hit Musubi-san? Why would she do that? Erm...Benitsubasa-san is a weird girl after all~ She's like obsessed with hurting Musubi-san, whether that be mentally or physically.

"N-No, we need to go and help Minato-san after all. We need to be fast. Even if it hurts a little, I will grit my teeth and bare with it for now. I know that if situations were reversed, Minato-san would come to my aid instantly. Because, we are...friends."

"Ugh, I guess so. Although I still think its weird being friends with the opponent."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

I gave a look of perplexity. We...shouldn't be friends with Minato-san? Is that what she is trying to say? Minato-san is quite a nice guy and Kaho-san is also nice. She's even friends with Musubi-san. And if she's friends with Musubi-san, then she's friends with me as well!

She adopts a straight face and matching eyes as she answers me.

"I'm saying, he is competition, although not really, but still. You should think about cutting ties with that person."

"B-But, he's my friend Benitsubasa-san. We both became apart of a game that's dangerous. Isn't it better to have allies like him? We can protect each other from other Ashikabi's and Sekirei's like...Karasuba for one, or Toyotama to use her as a recent problem."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't associate with other Ashikabi's. It will only be harder later for you both. When you reach the end of the game, if he's still around with his Sekirei whatever her name is, you'd have to send one of us to fight against her and when we win, which we will, you'll only feel bad about taking a friends Sekirei away from him."

I do see her point. I do see that one day, Minato-san and I might have to fight for the endgame. But it shouldn't have to be like that. Minato-san and I both are unwilling to hurt one another. He's even kind enough to make sure that I'm fine when I let pain show on my face...its kind of like, having a real friend.

"But...I don't want to just break off ties with Minato-san. We live together. When it comes to the endgame, I will find away for me and him don't have to fight. I know that, I would never attack Minato-san, nor would I send any of you to attack his Sekirei either. Genuinely, I wished that Sekirei's didn't have to fight at all. Isn't being happy with each other better than fighting?"

When I said that, Akitsu-san, Musubi-san, Kuno-san, Oriha-san, Katsuragi-san and Nanami-san all gain beautiful smiles that are directed at me. They are always so supportive, and kind. Each of them are my adorable Sekirei's after all.

Benitsubasa-san sighs in resignation.

"It was only a thought after all. If you feel this strongly about it, then I will also help find away to stop the game. But...I can still kick ass every now and again, yes?"

"Ehehe, of course you can Benitsubasa-san."

She gained a wide, almost sadistic smirk. Ehehe, Benitsubasa-sans smiles are always...kinda scary if I'm honest. Well, when she's like this at least. Otherwise her smiles are beautiful.

We landed on a rooftop that's near the arboretum. Minato-san said that he was near here with his Sekirei Kaho-san getting attacked by some Sekirei. But that still begs the question, why are they after Minato-san? Is Kaho-san a good contender or something? Or is there another reason for such a thing?

"While we are near the targets, Makoto." I looked up at Benitsubasa-san. "Call Haihane. She will come in handy...might come in handy I mean. Even if she is an annoying bitch, she could help fight IF we need it."

Did she have to emphasis the "if" then? I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't have Haihane-sans number."

She bows her head and hands me to Musubi-san who held me close to her large assets! M-Musubi-san! Those things are freaking huge! While holding back a blush, I rested my head on Musubi-sans breasts! Hehe, this is kinda like Heaven right now, which I don't want to visit for real, but this is the close enough deal.

"Then I'm going to call Haihane."

Benitsubasa-san gets out her phone and holds it to her ear after pressing the numbers.

.

.

.

...Benitsubasa-san shows an unpleasant face as the voicemail was activated. However Benitsubasa-san didn't leave a message and her eye twitched rapidly and angrily.

"...That little bitch didn't answer me."

Benitsubasa-san huffed in annoyance.

"M-Maybe her phone is off? Or maybe she didn't hear it?"

I offered. She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Well, her phone is on, but you might be right about the not hearing it thing. Let me try again."

So once again, Benitsubasa-san held the phone to her ear after dialling the number.

.

.

.

...Once again, Benitsubasa-san shows that unpleasant face as the voicemail came on. Benitsubasa-san held it away from her ear, so we could all hear the voicemail message.

[Hey, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave me a message after the beep, unless its Benitsubasa then just leave me alone flat chest.]

BANG!

Shit! Benitsubasa-san just punched the nearby wall! She made it collapse as she yelled at the phone.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHEN I NEXT SEE YOU, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME HAIHANE!? YOU'LL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

Poor Haihane-san is going to be in for a world of pain when this is over. But why did she not answer the phone?

* * *

**Haihane P.O.V**

[I may not have amazing weapons like a puppet in me, but what I do have is my Masters contempt for losing!]

"ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOH MY GOD! SAKURA-CHAN! USE YOUR CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH! FUCKING KILL SASORI THAT LITTLE IDIOT! SACRIFICE CHIYO! SHE'S OLD AND SHE'S GONNA DIE ANYWAY! ITS KILL OR BE KILLED AS A NINJA!"

God life is good right now! Watching Naruto and my Sakura-chan kick ass! Yes! Yes! Go Sakura-chan you amazing woman who is kind of a bitch sometimes but I still love you Sakura-chan because healers are always necessary! Even eating these bonbons are the best! Yeah! Life is grand right now!

RING RING! RING RING!

But of course someone tries to ruin it by ringing me.

Ooh, who's trying to interrupt anime time now? I have a guess and I bet I'm right as well.

When I lazily picked up my phone, I saw that it was flat chest again. Haha, I even named her that in my contacts. I let it ring until it stopped. She even left me a voicemail message, I will listen to it later. If its important, she will yell at me later. Anime time is worth her yelling's. I mean...is it really so bad that I wish to have one day of watching anime without anyone bothering me?

I placed the phone down and looked back at the screen. Ooh my God, Sakura-chan is so kicking ass now...too bad that this is the last time her badassery shows itself until the Fourth Shinobi World War shit. Well, I will watch Hinata-sama later when she declares her love for Naruto...that's a good episode. Fucking love it. Hinata-sama is amazing after all, I love her love for Naruto. What a good beautiful soul she is.

RING RING! RING RING!

I ignored the phone as much as I could and it eventually stopped...I can watch my anime again...

RING RING! RING RING!

She's ringing again! Doesn't she take the hint to leave me alone!? As I was getting into the episode as well... Ugh! Just one day alone with anime...IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?

"Ooh my God flat chest! Piss off!"

I pressed the end call button without answering the phone and put my phone down. I don't care if she knows about it, she will just have to deal with it like everyone else does.

Hehehe, I can get back to anime~ Love Naruto~ Maybe Hidaka-san will watch it with me when he gets home, if flat chest doesn't yell at me extensively...wait, Miya-san...haha. She doesn't yell when Miya-san is around because she's shit scared of her...okay, I've got it! When she gets back, I will just keep Miya-san in the room! Haha! Great plan Haihane! You're a fucking genius!

"Haihane-san, was that your phone?"

Miya-san (the scary woman) comes into the living room and asked.

"Its fine, its no one important."

I waved her off with a complacent smile. She tilts her head to the side.

"Oh, if you are sure~"

With a singsong voice, she left the living room. What a strange woman indeed...although being here means I can relax and actually have fun instead of the usual fighting. But maybe the most important part...ANIME TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"I HATE HER! THAT LITTLE COCKY BITCH IS GOING TO DIE! I KNOW SHE HEARS THE PHONE AS SHE CUT ME OFF! BITCH! I SWEAR HAIHANE! ONE DAY YOU'LL PUSH ME TOO FAR!"

Benitsubasa-san is really pissed now! Either Haihane-san isn't hearing the phone, or she is ignoring Benitsubasa-san. I haven't really discovered which one it is yet, but I think that its the latter one of the options.

"Benitsubasa-san, I know that you're angry, but we still need to save Minato-san..."

When I tried to reason with her, she gave a huff and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Yeah, I guess so. That ignorant bitch better have a pretty damn good explanation for all of this. But Makoto..." Benitsubasa-san suddenly gained a very shy expression and a cute blush. "N-No matter what, I will protect you from other S-Sekirei a-as you are m-my important A-Ashikabi."

I blushed at the words and gave a shy smile. The words...they were really sweet. Benitsubasa-san being sweet is cute after all. But at the same time...Sekirei's fighting...Benitsubasa-san fighting an enemy would be bad...I don't want my Sekirei to get hurt because of me...

"T-Thank you Benitsubasa-san."

I replied with shyness. She simply nodded albeit shyly and we continued onwards.

Eventually, we arrived and what I saw was...devastating. Minato-san is getting cornered by two female Sekirei while Kaho-san is getting attacked by two female Sekirei! Four Sekirei!? That's insane for one Sekirei!

The Sekirei near Minato-san look dangerous as one Sekirei has a metal ball on a chain and another one has a curved blade on the end of a pole. Then there is the two after Kaho-san. That first Sekirei has a sword...no, its a short sword and the other one has what appears to be boxing gloves.

Ooh...I-I don't...know what to...what Sekirei should go after which Sekirei...?

"Makoto, what should we do? You are our Ashikabi, so tell us."

Benitsubasa-san gives me a confused look as she asked me that. She wants me to tell her what to do? I...I don't...erm...

"Oriha-san...Katsuragi-san...Benitsubasa-san...Kuno-san...please go and help Minato-san. Musubi-san, Nanami-san and Akitsu-san, please help Kaho-san."

[Okay!]

So while they all do that, I was placed down on a nearby bench. I am just in the way here. I can barely move, and they can do amazing feats. I know that I shouldn't really compare myself to Sekirei, but at least before getting stabbed, I was able to run away. Now, I'm just in the way.

"Take this!"

Oriha-san was the first one to fight and threw her bladed discs at one of the Sekirei. The Sekirei with a curved pole spins her weapon around, knocking away the bladed disc. However Oriha-san throws another disc, and makes the first one come around again.

"Tch!"

The Sekirei ground her teeth and jumps to the left, while knocking one of the bladed discs away. The other bladed disc bypassed the Sekirei and twirled around Oriha-san as she goes in front of Minato-san.

"Move out of the way girl!"

The woman with the pole roared. Oriha-san gave a cute smile and lifted up her school skirt...yeah, that isn't exactly battle outfit style is it? Even the skirt is short, but sweet as well...ehehe! I-I can see her panties! Oriha-san! I thought that you was my more modest Sekirei! Uuu, this isn't going to go well, is it?

"I wont move out of the way as Minato-san there is Makoto-kun's friend and being his friend means that he is under my protection as well. So, as to formally introduce myself the right way. I am Sekirei No. 101, Oriha. Hidaka Makoto-kun is my Ashikabi."

The girl with the ponytail spins her pole around and points the curved blade at Oriha-san who slanted her eyes as a counter to the ponytails sneer.

"Hmph, I'm not going to abide by such a rule. But my Ashikabi is Izumi Higa, the Eastern Ashikabi. You should remember that when I personally kick your ass and deactivate you."

Deactivate...no, I believe in Oriha-san and I know that she will beat the opponent. And if not, then I will Norito with her and give her a huge boost in power! But the best I can do is...wait, did she say Izumi Higa-san?

Izumi Higa-san...I remember Toyotama saying her Ashikabi was Izumi Higa-san. And Nanami-san told me that her Ashikabi didn't love her. So, I wonder if that Sekirei is in the same boat as her. If so, then I feel sorry for the Sekirei. Love is an integral part of a Sekirei...I think anyway.

Oriha-san lifts her skirt up again and I swear that she is looking at me from the corner of her eyes just to see my reaction! My face went red as I saw her panties...pandas today huh Oriha-san...

"How rude. I was being nice and introducing myself, and you didn't give me any information about what number and name you are. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I would've liked to know so I could morn your loss later."

When hearing that, the Sekirei narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What a confident bitch you are, No. 101. Its fine, I don't mind killing you. It might be funny to see your Ashikabi cry for your loss."

"Then come at me! I wont lose and I definitely wont ever leave Makoto-kun!"

Making that declaration, Oriha-san make sharp eyes. The enemy also made sharp eyes and ran at Oriha-san!

Oriha-san responded by making her two discs float around her and they began to spin wildly and as if they had a mind of their own. Scary. If I was cut by one of those things, then I know that I would be dead. She threw the discs at the Sekirei who parried them quite easily.

The Sekirei closed the distance and swung her pole at Oriha-san! Oriha-san jumped back, but her top was nicked, exposing some of her breasts! Geez! T-They are nice looking though...now isn't the time for that!

"That's my school top! That's it, I'm not holding back anymore!"

Oriha-san and the pole wielding Sekirei then got into a huge battle! If I got involved...well, I would be turned into small chunks of Makoto flesh!

"I...wont let you hurt him."

At the same time, Katsuragi-san rushes the Sekirei that has the metal ball on a chain. Seeing her coming, the girl with the ball swings it around and aims it at Katsuragi-san! Katsuragi-san however clicks her tongue and moves out of the way as the ball hits the ground, making a small crater! G-Geez, that's one tough ball!

"What a cheeky Sekirei!"

The girl with the ball raises her arm above her head, and makes a fluid twirling motion with her hand, in turn that made the ball go towards Katsuragi-san! From that motion, I could tell the weight of that ball. It looked like it was made from the heaviest of metals. It must take some strength to wield that ball and chain.

"Take this!"

Katsuragi-san flicks her leg upwards to the left as the ball goes at her again. The ball and foot make contact and make large sparks appear, but the foot of Katsuragi-sans is the one who wins out in the end, making the ball go towards the ground!

Katsuragi-san then points her hands at the enemy Sekirei.

"Since it seems...you are my opponent, I shall introduce myself. I am Sekirei No. 86, Katsuragi...I'm a foot type...I guess. What name and...number are you?"

The girl with the ball sneers and swings her ball around again, ready to fight Katsuragi-san.

"I don't have to answer you, No. 86. But my Ashikabi is Izumi Higa-sama."

Another Sekirei from Izumi-san. Why have both of these Sekirei come for Minato-san? Has he pissed Izumi-san off or something? Or is Izumi-san simply after Minato-san because he has a strong Sekirei like Kaho-san? If that's the case, then wouldn't he also target what's his face? That spoiled rich kid? Or maybe even...me. I have strong Sekirei...please don't come after me Sekirei.

Katsuragi-san releases a breath through her nose and takes a stance.

"Alright then, I will just have to beat you Sekirei ball girl."

Katsuragi-san shot off at the ball girl, who threw her metal ball at her. Katsuragi-san jumped right, the ball going past her. Seeing that, the ball Sekirei flicked her wrist and made the ball come back at Katsuragi-san!

"Hah!"

Katsuragi-san however used her spry feet to parry the ball away from her body but she was forced to jump back due to the force of the attack. Katsuragi-san skidded across the ground before she was able to readjust her stance on the ground.

"Geez...what a bad ball you are. Ooh well...I have to fight for Hidaka-kun's...honour so I will have to go."

She stood up tall, and once again took up arms against the ball wielding Sekirei. Katsuragi-san and the ball Sekirei then lunge at one another, and start having a battle of ball and feet!

GIN!

"You stay away from Kaho-san!"

At the same time the first two Sekirei's of mine find their opponents, Nanami-san finds hers as well. Nanami-san has started a fight with the short sword wielder. The short sword wielder made mad slashes at Nanami-san who either dodged or parried them with her spear when she couldn't dodge.

"Hwah!"

Nanami-san makes a jab with her spear, but the sword wielder parries her blade and pushes her back! Nanami-san stumbles on her feet as the sword girl gets into Nanami-sans personal space! The sword girl makes a stab at Nanami-san who bends her body and lets the blade pass by her quite easily.

Nanami-san bends her knees and jumps backwards in a back flip, trying a kick on the Sekirei girl, but the Sekirei girl simply used her blade to repel the kick, pushing Nanami-san backwards.

Nanami-san does the flip in the air and lands on the ground perfectly but the sword girl didn't stop her attack as she made complicated slashes from all directions. Nanami-san swivels her spear around and knocks the sword away each time it goes near her while sparks go off everywhere.

"H-Hey! You haven't given me a chance to introduce myself yet! That's also apart of the Sekirei game!"

"I don't give a shit about the game! Just die!"

The sword girl sneered, twirling the sword between her fingers. She then flips the blade upwards as she closes the distance between Nanami-san and herself! Nanami-san follows the girls movements with her eyes and was able to deflect the sword girls attack!

Nanami-san released a breath and went on the offensive with her spear, making stabs from left, right and centre as well. All of the complicated stabbing motions were blocked by the Sekirei with the sword! D-Damn, it seems that the Sekirei is going to be difficult to deal with.

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Musubi-san screamed getting my attention. I looked and saw her pointing at the last Sekirei. "Can I pretty please fight this one!? I will definitely win because I love love love Makoto-sama and his love empowers me!"

S-She surely has away with words doesn't she? Even saying it like that makes me feel good in my chest. Musubi-san is probably my most innocent yet boisterous Sekirei, which isn't a bad thing in my eyes. I gave a nod towards Musubi-san who jumped up like a happy child.

"Please be careful Musubi-san!"

"I will!" Musubi-san turned towards the Sekirei with boxing gloves and smiled. "Hey, I will be your opponent!"

"Haha, so I get a brainless one then?"

She made such a comment! She called Musubi-san brainless! What an evil cow! Musubi-san isn't brainless at all. She's smart and adorable! How can anyone pick on Musubi-san like that!?

"Brainless?" Musubi-san adopts a clueless look. Then she puts her hands towards her large assets. "I'm not brainless! I have a good brain inside my skull!"

The boxing glove Sekirei sweatdrops and brushes the bangs out of her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore your stupidity and just come at you!"

Swish!

The air vibrated as she rushed Musubi-san, fist reeled back for a punch. Musubi-san reacted and rushed towards the enemy Sekirei! Said Sekirei has something dangerous about her...

The boxer Sekirei throws her fist at Musubi-san, but Musubi-san bends her neck and it goes past her cheek, grazing it slightly! Musubi-san didn't let that bother her as she launched a powerful fist at the enemies midsection!

"Kyaaa!"

The punch landed on the enemy, blowing her back a significant distance! Even the air got vibrated then! The Sekirei boxer slid across the ground, but eventually came to a stop. The Sekirei holds her stomach as if she's in pain and gives a sneer.

"You bitch! I'm getting you for that!"

Why do people use such language when fighting? It doesn't make sense to me. But regardless of that, the woman in boxing gloves dashes for my Musubi-san and makes some complicated jabs with her hands!

Musubi-san dodges or deflects the fists that come at her, and jumps upwards, high into the sky! For a few seconds, I didn't see anything, until a little light came down from the sky. The descending thing appears to be...Musubi-san!

"Hyaaaa!"

BANG!

Musubi-sans fist connected with the ground, making a small crater appear there! The Sekirei with the boxing gloves jumped away from the punch that hit the ground and landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Hey hey! I forgot, we didn't do the introductions! Makoto-sama tells me to always be polite so I'm Sekirei No. 88, Musubi! I'm a fist type! My Ashikabi is Makoto-sama! And I've come for a fight! Please introduce yourself so we can have a proper fight till the end!"

...Geez, Musubi-san is so dramatic sometimes. And she really likes to fight huh. Maybe it has to do with the abundance of energy she seems to have. She is always bouncing around and such so why shouldn't it be different for her to have such a wonderful amount of fighting spirit?

The Sekirei with the boxing gloves makes a confused face before getting into a fighting form. So, she's a hand to hand combatant like Musubi-san. T...That might be interesting to say the least.

"Right, I'm not going to answer that nutcase."

"Hey! Makoto-sama says name calling is cruel, so don't do it! Be a nice girl and please respect me like I respect you as a fellow Sekirei! If not, then I can't help but think that your Ashikabi isn't a nice man, or woman."

The Sekirei looked insulted by Musubi-sans words and stomped her feet on the ground angrily.

"I'm not a lesbian!"

Musubi-san tilts her head to the side like a lost puppy...too cute...must resist...

"Whats a-"

"Musubi-san! Please concentrate!"

I cheered from the side, to interrupt the whole lesbian thing. We don't need Musubi-san being exposed to something like that again. Its bad if that happens. Musubi-san shouldn't be exposed to something's that might taint her good hearted nature.

"Okay Makoto-sama!" She gave me a thumbs up before turning back to the enemy. "We should fight now!"

"Whatever dummy."

I wish people would stop calling Musubi-san stupid or words that relate to her intelligence. She isn't stupid and if it was me, it would knock my confidence. But Musubi-san shrugs off most things that are said to her. Which is a blessing really since she has to deal with Benitsubasa-sans verbal abuse.

"That's naughty! Lets fight! Musubi is going to win for Makoto-sama!"

Musubi-san ran at the boxing Sekirei who raises her hands up in defence. Musubi-san closed the distance between the two and got right in the boxing girls personal space!

"Taste Musubi's fist!"

Musubi-san howled and threw her fist at a Sekirei with boxing gloves, but the boxing gloves girl repelled Musubi-sans fist with her own fist, creating a shockwave! The ground surrounding the Sekirei's gets torn apart, by the sheer force of the punches!

Because of the impact of the fists and weak ground around here, debris comes my way so I throw up my arms in a defence! I couldn't move as pain would only stop me, so I had no choice but to hold my arms up! I feel so useless right now, being targeted by these debris.

"Ah...Master."

Akitsu-san jumped between me and the debris coming towards me, and puts up her hands. At the next moment, a wall of ice was created between me and the debris! The debris hits the ice wall, but it stays strong and only makes a small crack appear.

"Akitsu-san..."

I spoke with high praise in my voice. Akitsu-san turns around to me and walks over calmly, before giving me a hug! I was shocked by the sudden hug but I hugged her back and patted her back in a comforting embrace.

"Ah...I wont let you get hurt Master...not again."

Akitsu-san...

She was worried about me because I got hurt. But I've said that it isn't her fault that I was hurt. She didn't do anything to hurt me. But she thinks that its partly her fault. Even though I've said it isn't, she still blames herself, when she really shouldn't.

"Akitsu-san, don't worry, I'm okay. You protected me, see?"

I petted the back of her head as she smiled at me cutely. It was at that time, Kaho-san walked over to us with some injuries. Of course she is going to have some injuries on her body. But they didn't look like they were going to endanger her life. Perhaps a couple of scraps. It could've been worse. She was fighting two Sekirei after all. She could've been terminated.

"Kaho-san, are you alright?"

I was worried and used a tone that portrayed that. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I can't stop now because Minato-san still needs me."

She bit her lip and looked frustrated at the scene that's happening. I think that its also her pride as a warrior. She seems to be the type that takes that type of thing seriously.

When she was about to go forward, I put out my hand to stop her.

"Hidaka-san...I need to go and save my Ashikabi."

"I know but, don't worry, my other Sekirei are getting him."

I denied her worries as I pointed towards the Ashikabi guy himself. She furrowed her eyebrows and followed my pointed finger.

She looked and saw Kuno-san and Benitsubasa-san come back towards us, with Minato-san. He looked like he had some injuries, but they weren't life threatening or anything. Just some cuts and maybe a bruise or two. He's lucky. He could've gotten shanked like me...I should really stop thinking and saying shanked...it makes me sound like I'm in prison or something.

When seeing Kaho-san, his eyes opened wide and I could've sworn that tears were forming there. He rushed towards her and gave her a hug as she hugged him...awww, even I think that's really cute.

"Kaho-san! Are you alright!?"

Even his tone was that of a caring nature. So there really are other Ashikabi's that love their Sekirei. I was beginning to think I was the only one. Granted I've only met one Ashikabi but he didn't seem like he cared about his Sekirei, and then there's Izumi-san who seems to not care about his Sekirei either.

Kaho-san gave a sharp nod towards her Ashikabi.

"Y-Yes, I'm good Minato-san. I'm sorry, there were too many to fight on my own, and they were strong as well...and Minato-san was endangered because of my weakness..."

She made tears form at the base of her eyes and she looked down in sorrow. Its like some of my Sekirei. They think because I was injured, it was their faults when that's the furthest thing from the truth. But Minato-san raised a hand to her cheek, and gave it a comforting stroke.

"No, its okay Kaho-san. There were too many like you said. Four of them is too much for one Sekirei, no matter how strong they are."

Clearly he's never met Karasuba. If he did, he wouldn't say that. She took on quite a few Sekirei on her own and still came out on top, for the most part. Just wait until I Norito with my Sekirei, then we'll show explosive power!

"I-I guess. But two, I should've handled two..."

"Oi, dumb tits. There's no point complaining about the past now is there? If you do, then you can't move forward as a person."

Surprisingly, Benitsubasa-san gave some solid advice. Although she didn't need to swear about it. But that's Beni-hime's way and I wont argue with her way. Kaho-san's eyes went wide with shock from Benitsubasa-sans words and faced the pink haired Sekirei then bowed her head.

"Yes, you are correct of course." She turned from Benitsubasa-san to Minato-san and gave a look of determination. "Minato-san I might've been overwhelmed, but in the future, I will also give my life to protect you just as Hidaka-sans Sekirei are."

My Sekirei...I don't want them to give their lives for me though. If they do, then I might die as well. Not in the literal sense of course, but in all the other ways, I would.

"Right, but what do we do about this...?"

Benitsubasa-san looked towards the fighting Sekirei and released a sigh. Yes, four vs four. I know that its the Sekirei way to fight one on one, but I can't help but think that if my other three Sekirei get involved, we would win. Even then, I know that my Sekirei wouldn't want me to interrupt their battle as its their pride.

"Erm..." Minato-san raised his hand. "...I know that this isn't something you might be worrying about, but...I need to get to the arboretum right away."

"E-Eh? Why?"

I couldn't hide my astonishment and asked straight away.

He's going to the same place we are? Why is he going there? W-Well, there's a good chance that he got the same message that I did today at school, but I didn't think Minato-san would want to do something like that.

"I...It might seem strange, but I saw a little girl pointing in that direction and told me in my dreams as well to come for her. Maybe I'm going insane or something, but she sounded so lonely and desperate."

...I think Nanami-san told me once that Sekirei's sometimes form a bond with an Ashikabi before even meeting and the Ashikabi has dreams about the Sekirei and vise versa, I believe.

If that's the case, then is Minato-san the Green Girls destined Ashikabi? If that's true, then he needs to go to the arboretum immediately before some other Ashikabi gets to the arboretum and wings this Green Girl. And he said little girl as well...what a poor predicament the girl is in.

"W-What a coincidence, we were going in that direction as well!"

He didn't attempt to hide his surprise and he blinked.

"S-Seriously!?"

"Y-Yes, I presume you got the message about the Green Girl?" He gave a nod so I rubbed my eyes as I spoke. "Then I'm sure you are aware that the other sicko Ashikabi's are going to go after the Green Girl. Then, acknowledging that, Minato-san. Why don't we do a little team up?"

Again, he didn't hide his shock but looked willing to accept my proposal as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Funny you should say it, I was going to ask something like that but I didn't know if I should since I already asked that you save myself and Kaho-san. I thought it might've been rude since we haven't really known one another long."

So we were going to suggest the same thing anyway. What a good coincidence to say the least. I know that I'm happy Minato-san said something like that, I didn't know if he would be receptive to the idea. Maybe I over thought it again like I seem to do.

I waved my hands frantically in front of my face and released a small breath.

"N-No, don't worry about it. We're friends after all, and friends always help one another. I know that you'd do the same for me...I would hope anyway."

"Y-Yeah, of course."

When he said it, I felt good. I have a friend...that isn't a Sekirei. Its strange and good at the same time. Minato-san and I are friends...I don't even know his last name actually. I never bothered for it.

I smiled as Benitsubasa-san lifted me up. Stomach still an issue it seems. Damn it, I feel like I'm going to faint...it hurts, but I can't let on as, I don't want to be a hindrance.

"Ah...Master, we are going?"

Akitsu-san sounded like her usual self as she asked me. When I was going to nod, I stopped myself and bit my lip. Should I stay here and...I don't know, Norito with the girls here?

"Erm...what about the others..."

When I was unsure, Benitsubasa-san gave a little sigh.

"Look, you can't do anything here at this point. Even if you wanted to Norito with them, the other Sekirei might get in the way of that. Then there's the chance other Sekirei might show up and go for you. If that was to happen, then...no, lets just move as a party here and go towards the arboretum. I'm sure that those girls have pride and wouldn't want either me or Akitsu to get involved. Kuno doesn't count as she's useless."

Kuno-san cried as I patted her head softly. Poor Kuno-san. She isn't useless at all. She just needs more confidence. Kuno-san has a good power. She can confuse her enemies with her voice. Alone, it might not be much but partnered with a Sekirei, and she's pretty much awesome sauce~

...That's something I'm not going to think again. Awesome sauce...yeah, doesn't sound cool coming from me.

"E-Even if that's the case Benitsubasa-san..."

I was doubting her words. However, Kuno-san looked towards me, and took my hands softly. She then looked into my eyes with her own beautiful ones.

"Hidaka-san! Please believe in your Sekirei! I know that...I'm not a fighter, but I can at least believe in the other Sekirei here. Hidaka-san has wonderful Sekirei who are strong as well. Believe in them, believe in us."

"Haha, I give up. If Kuno-san is saying things like that, then I will have no choice but to get involved like this and move according to Benitsubasa-sans plans."

"Damn straight you do. Now lets go."

With Benitsubasa-sans words, we all started to leave the area. I looked at my fighting Sekirei to see all of them are smiling at me brightly. Okay, if they are willing to do this, then I will believe in my Sekirei. Because, at this point, there's not much else I can do.

* * *

**Oriha P.O.V**

Makoto-kun and the others just left, leaving me, Nanami-san, Katsuragi-san and Musubi-san to deal with these threats. While the others are fairing great against their opponents...

"Whore!"

I jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding her weapon and threw a chakram at her. She expertly knocked it to the side and it narrowly missed hitting a tree in the park. I made the chakram come to me as she closed the distance quite quickly.

"Shit!"

Gin!

I somehow managed to parry the girls pole with the blade on the end with one of my chakrams. I then threw a chakram at the girl again in an attempt to hit her body but she bent her body and dodged it by going left, then she did some back flips to get away from my chakram that's on the case.

Crap, I'm at a disadvantage right now...ehehe, just my luck. The others are paired with good fighters that are within their capabilities, and I'm paired with a fighter who's close range with a weapon. If only she was a fist or foot fighter...aah well, it isn't going to deter me!

The girl spun her pole around, smacking away my chakram again and pointed it at me as she gave a sneer.

"Hmph prepare to lose."

What a thing. Such confidence. She clearly doesn't know that I am fighting for my Ashikabi. If she didn't know that, then she must be clueless. Fighting for my Ashikabi means I can't possibly lose.

"So, Sekirei girl, why are you after Minato-san?"

I had to ask. It doesn't make sense to me. But the girl simply continued to sneer.

"I am not after him dumb ass. I was after that No. 87. She's a strong fighter, and my Master thinks its better if she is taken out of the game. Of course if that Ashikabi is taken out of the game means nothing to me. The same for your Ashikabi actually."

So, that's his game huh. Take out the strong Sekirei before even the second round has begun. Well, that doesn't concern me in the slightest. I will just have to beat this girl and then go and help Makoto-kun.

I flicked my wrist, summoning my chakram to me. Both spin around me and then spin around in the confined space that we are in. The park...if others come they might be in danger. We need to finish this quickly.

"Well, it doesn't matter I guess. Because neither you or your Ashikabi will lay a finger on Makoto-kun, or Minato-san by extension. We should finish this little girl!"

The girl moved her wrist clockwise and rushed at me faster than before. I barely had enough time to block the attack with my chakram! But that didn't stop her advance. She jumped upwards and did a cartwheel over me.

When I turned around, I felt the blunt end of her pole go into my stomach. My body was wrecked with pain as her attack sent me across the park until my back hit a tree! I spat up bile from the pit of my stomach.

It hurt. My body was in pain, but it didn't stop me from standing up. Makoto-kun got stabbed by psycho Sekirei, so this little hit is nothing. Its nothing! He went through more than this!

"I'm going to kill yoooooooooooooooooooou!"

The girl was already running at me when I stood up, so I summoned my two chakrams to my side and launched them at the female opponent without a moments delay. One chakram came from the left but she knocked it away as if it was nothing. The other chakram came from the right, but as she was about to knock it away, I made it go downwards and aimed for her legs!

CUT!

"Iyaaa!"

I was able to cut her right leg with my chakram, but she still knocked it away before it could do anything more than a little cut. She growled in annoyance and sharpened her eyes at me.

"Bitch! Just for that, I'm going to kill you!"

"Come and get bitch!"

I baited her into attacking. She wasted no time in coming at me with the intent to kill. Her sharp pole was launched at me from her but I smacked it away with a chakram, and I made another chakram go towards her.

She bent her body and the chakram bypassed her. She ran at top speeds and picked up her weapon as she neared me. When close enough, she swung her weapon at me.

Swift!

I jumped upwards quickly to avoid the weapon. But she had other plans as she seemingly predicted my actions and jumped upwards as well. When in front of me, she swung her weapon at me in the air.

I used a chakram to block the incoming attack and pushed her away from me, then manipulated the other one so it would go below my feet.

Using my new platform, I floated away from the girl as she returned to the ground. My chakram supported me as I made the other one hover around me.

I should thank Makoto-kun for this. I never thought about doing this until that time when the lightning twins came to the school and Musubi-san dropped him...good times, good times.

The girl looked up at me and gave a pissed off expression.

"What a cow! That's cheating!"

She roared like a tiger at me. I blinked in a perplexed manner.

"How is it cheating? This is my Sekirei power. I could say you cheated by using your speed and long reach. Plus there's the whole ganging up on Kaho-san and Minato-san. But I'm not going to say anything as I am the bigger person." I spoke with pride, then narrowed my eyes dangerously as she did as well. "Okay chick, lets end this."

THROW!

I made my second chakram come to my hand from hovering around me and then threw it at the girl in an instant. As expected, she hit it away, but I used my manipulation of the disc and made it go towards her again and again.

GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN!

Each time she knocked it away, she became a little sluggish and sparks came off from the chakram and her bladed pole. Using that opportunity, I jumped from my airborne chakram and used it against the enemy. She catched the chakram in her sights and dodged to the side easily.

"Hehehe..."

But what she did next as the chakram passed her surprised me. She stuck her weapon in the hole in the middle of the chakram and caught it! She looked at the chakram and spun around as did the chakram as well, building up speed!

"Nice present, too bad I want to return it!"

The air vibrated as the chakram was thrown back at me! I used the other chakram to block the thrown chakram.

"Cutting Moon!"

I had to use my special attack, one of my special attacks to block the chakram from hitting me. Both bounced off one another and I manipulated them and turned my attention to the Sekirei with the pole...wait, where did...ooh crap!

She's here! I moved one of the chakrams in front of me and deflected her attack with her blade but she brought the other side of her weapon to my stomach...

BANG!

"Guwah!"

Her pole nailed deeply into my stomach. It made pain course throughout my body but at least she wasn't able to stab me. She then tilted the pole down which made my body go upwards as the pole is still embedded in my stomach.

"Get going trash!"

She threw me away like I was trash. I didn't have much time to steady myself as my back hit a tree. I fell to the floor uneventfully as I made my two chakrams come to me. I should've brought more but I didn't think I would need them today...

Despicable. I'm losing to this girl when I should be winning. My Ashikabi loves me and hers most likely doesn't if the expression on her face is anything to go by. Does she have better skills than I? No, I need to believe that I have the better skills, but she's got a stronger power than I...even then...

...I need to think of a solution to this. Clearly, she can hit away my chakrams easily, and she is pretty fast so she can dodge my high speed attacks. No matter what I do, two chakrams isn't going to cut it. If Makoto-kun was here then we could Norito...but he isn't here so I can't use that plan. I will just have to think of another plan...

"Haaah!"

BANG!

"Guah!"

Before my eyes, Musubi-san was able to land a punch against the boxer Sekirei. The boxer didn't have a choice as her body involuntary skidded backwards, and fell to the floor, making a small pit.

Musubi-san didn't stop with her assault and went running towards the enemy. The enemy jumped up quickly and smashed her fist right into the incoming Musubi-sans face.

Musubi-san cried out as she was punched away. But while in midair, Musubi-san was able to stop herself flying and land on the ground in a crouched position. She had minor injuries as she stood up tall and ran towards her enemy again without missing a beat.

Musubi-san narrowed the distance and reeled her fist back, embedding it in the opponents stomach. But before the opponent could be flung back, she grabbed Musubi-sans arm and held it. The force of the punch blew away some grass that was around them but of course, the Sekirei didn't move from her position. The boxing Sekirei grinned at Musubi-san when Musubi-san tried to remove her arm from her stomach.

"H-Hey, please let go!"

"NO!"

The Sekirei refused and tightened her hands on Musubi-sans arm. Musubi-san winced as the Sekirei lifted her up, and span her around in the air! Musubi-san cried out as the Sekirei spun her around a number of times and jumped up into the air with her. The boxer let a distorted smile appear on her face as she did a few cartwheels with the poor Musubi-san still firmly in her grasp.

"Take this! Meteor crash!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Musubi-sans body was impaled into the ground as a massive shockwave destroyed the surrounding area! The ground literally became like a jigsaw that needed to be solved.

A cloud of dust rose from where Musubi-san and the ground had the unfortunate collision. The boxer Sekirei did a flip and landed on the ground slightly away from the hole.

Musubi-san was embedded into the ground. That must've been the Sekirei's power. Using her strength to throw their opponents around. Although I don't know why she uses boxing gloves...strange.

The Sekirei smirked at the hole until...

"Yeoooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Musubi-sans body came from the hole, with her breasts exposed! Makoto-kun, you're missing a show of indecency here. "That really hurt!"

The boxer Sekirei looked on in disbelief. Even I'm in disbelief at this point. This Musubi-san can really take a beating. She pointed her right fist at Musubi-san and exclaimed.

"W-Why!? Why are you able to keep coming back!? I've smacked you down a number of times now! Just stay down bitch!"

The boxer was surprised by Musubi-sans actions. Even I was as well. I don't know if I would be able to stand after taking the punishment that she has been. Musubi-san then declared with a happy voice.

"Makoto-sama is believing in me, that's why! I can't lose here! Makoto-sama wishes for us to win then we can go home and eat sex!"

I face palmed at that last bit as she threw up her fists happily. I controlled the urge to burst out laughing and I looked at the ground. Don't laugh Oriha-san, she doesn't know what it means...

Yeah...Benitsubasa has convinced her that sex is cake. Even though Makoto-kun tried to gently explain to her that sex is intercourse, when a man and woman (or same sex, not judging) come together and express their love. But Benitsubasa that warped girl has convinced poor Musubi-san that sex is cake...but she knows what intercourse is...erm, I don't know how she doesn't know sex and intercourse at the same thing...ugh...its confusing at best.

"You're going to do what? Geez, this girl really is 'special' huh."

...If I am thinking on her meaning, then she doesn't mean the normal meaning of special. Iyaa, Makoto-kun wont be happy. He doesn't like people calling Musubi-san stupid when she...well, she has moments of stupidity, not gonna lie, but she isn't stupid as a whole. She is quite intelligent in a fight to say the least. And quite hardheaded as well.

"Makoto-sama says I'm special in his eyes!"

The Sekirei giggled at that.

No idiot Sekirei boxer. He doesn't mean her kind of 'special' he means special like precious gifts. Yeah, that's right, Makoto-kun doesn't have anyone else other than us. His sister is dying...and he loves us very much...

"Yeah, I'm sure he does."

"But, what Makoto-sama always says is "Please be careful!" to each and every Sekirei, no matter what we are doing. It means that Makoto-sama always wants us to return to him! Makoto-sama is my special person, and if I can make Makoto-sama happy, then I am going to make Makoto-sama happy by beating you!"

The Sekirei frowned at that, but then I heard another voice speak up.

"She's right!" Nanami-san parried the blade of the girl she's fighting and slashed at her violently. "Makoto-sama does say that! And he's my special guy as well! Our Ashikabi's love for us is amazing and we all love him very much!"

Nanami-san swung her spear to the side, and captured that girls sword in the pincer like spearhead and threw her sword to the side! The sword was away from the Sekirei girl!

"That isn't enough! I wont lose to you!"

But said girl pulled another sword and went slashing at Nanami-san who repelled the Sekirei with her spear. But while the Sekirei went on the offensive to begin with, the Sekirei was being pushed back by Nanami-san who was slowly, but surely overwhelming the girl.

"Hah!"

Giiiiiiiiiiiiin!

Silver sparks filled the area as Nanami-san pushed the blade to the side. She then flanked the sword Sekirei from the right, knocking the sword user on the ground. The sword user tried to regain her stance but Nanami-san slammed her spears blunt side into the Sekirei's head!

"You shouldn't let your guard down."

The Sekirei went down with a thud. Nanami-san smiled, but it was too soon as the Sekirei suddenly jumped up and made two slashes from the left. Nanami-san raised her weapon and parried the blade with some difficulty.

"Don't hold back..." Katsuragi-san rasped out, slamming away the metal ball with her feet. "...Hidaka-kun is depending on us after all."

The girl with the metal ball brought her ball back and threw it towards the jumpsuit Sekirei. Said Sekirei make some feints and got out of the way rather nicely. Using her speed, Katsuragi-san was able to get into a near range of the ball Sekirei.

"Take my foot!"

Katsuragi-san spun around on her heel and went for a forward kick against said Sekirei. The ball Sekirei pulled her chain and in turn, the ball was pulled back as well. While she did that, the Sekirei twisted her whole body to dodge the kick.

The Sekirei managed to get the ball back and threw it at Katsuragi-san. Katsuragi-san twirled around, building up strength in her left leg and cracked the ball to the right!

The ball went left and the Sekirei span around in that direction. I was suspicious on what she was doing, until I saw the ball getting air pressure built up. Yeah, the ball will become stronger due to the force of that spin of hers.

Katsuragi-san also saw it and as the ball neared her again, she jumped up and avoided it. Katsuragi-san landed on the ground and ran towards the metal ball wielding Sekirei.

"Don't underestimate me!"

The Sekirei brought the ball back to her location and then raised her hand that's got a hold of the chain and swung around intensely. Katsuragi-san retreated back as the girl threw her ball at the jumpsuit Sekirei!

DON!

Iyaaa! That ball just made a small crater in the ground! Katsuragi-san jumped again as the ball went smashing towards her. The ball hit the ground, causing it to shake! Shit! If Katsuragi-san is hit by that, then she's going to be in serious trouble!

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

DON! DON! DON! DON! DON! DON!

The ball wielding Sekirei was going mental with the ball. She didn't care if she hit Katsuragi-san at this point. But Katsuragi-san is faster than she can throw the ball. I think that Katsuragi-san is actually the fastest Sekirei Makoto-kun has. Her strength is amazing as well, but her speed is what makes the difference between her and Musubi-san.

I then turned back to my opponent and spun a chakram in my palm. That's it, I'm not holding back anymore, I simply can't hold back anymore. She's pissing me off now. Its time to use the move Makoto-kun suggested to me.

"Ooh, so you've stood up huh. Wow, I thought you might've just given up."

"I wont give up." I walked forward and made my other chakram spin fast in the air above me. "I can't lose because Makoto-kun is counting on me to come back to him. So, take this! Cutting Moon!"

I launched the air spinning chakram at my enemy! At the same time, I ran forward as fast as I could, myself being in the shadow of the chakram! The Sekirei focused on my chakram and raised her bladed weapon to parry.

I'm not as fast as Katsuragi-san, I'm not as physically strong as Musubi-san, I'm not a close range fighter like Nanami-san. But I am also a Sekirei under my Ashikabi Makoto-kun! I will win and take down this Sekirei!

My chakram neared the Sekirei who swung her weapon to the side.

"Hah!" She knocked away my Cutting Moon and sneered. "Did you really think that..."

She trailed off as I appeared in front of her. I raised my hand up with the fast spinning chakram. She looked at my chakram with a small amount of fear as I brought it down towards her.

"Take my new move, Moon Cutter! It will cut you to pieces!"

She raised her weapon in a defensive position!

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

My attack made contact with her weapon! My chakram and her pole had a fight for dominance. I concentrated and put more effort into my chakram!

Responding to my feelings, the chakram spun around faster and faster, cutting into her weapon like a knife cuts through butter!

"N-No!"

Realizing that she is losing, she tried retreating from me but I pushed forward with my attack, cutting ever deeper into her own weapon. She looked panicked and looked all around her then she sneered.

She shifted her weight and went for a kick to my side!

"I don't think so!"

I placed my other chakram in the way of her foot, warding it off. She growled angrily and attempted to push me back. I stood my ground though and pushed forward with my attack!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

KATCHING!

Like a buzzsaw, my weapon cleaved through her own weapon. She tried to jump away, but my attack continued going and I made a large horizontal cut down from her left shoulder to her right hip!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She went down with that scream. She fell flat on her face. I reached downwards and pulled off the back of her top. Her Sekirei symbol was there. I know Makoto-kun doesn't like us doing this, but it will set a lesson for others to leave Makoto-kun alone or they will be terminated.

I put my finger on her Sekirei symbol and recited the chant.

"My flying gears represent my pledge. Cut away the enemies before my Ashikabi."

Her Sekirei symbol lights up, and then disappears. The light from her eyes disappears...she's ceased functioning...

Even though I had too...it feels wrong to do it...my tears. They came from my eyes and dripped onto the floor...even though I'm a Sekirei, I'm crying. This enemy was threatening my Ashikabi and his friend...by all accounts, that person was an enemy. But I can't help but think that if she had an Ashikabi who was kind, she might've had a better life...

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Oriha-san..."

The words left my lips, and I looked into the sky...I can feel her crying right now. Our bond is strong...she's upset...something must've happened to Oriha-san...but she's still here...she must've beaten her enemy...

Oriha-san is sensitive after all...I know that she didn't do it willingly...Oriha-san. I am sorry that she had to go through something like that for me and Minato-san...Oriha-san...

I sent feelings of love and comfort through the bond. All logic goes out the window when Sekirei's are involved. Somehow, I know that she is feeling more relaxed when I did that...

Now all that's left to do is...

* * *

**Oriha P.O.V**

"Makoto-kun..."

I can feel it. He is sending me love...haha, he must've sensed me feeling upset and wanted to comfort me. Fufu, his powers as an Ashikabi are something alright. I cry for a few seconds and he instantly makes me feel better.

"No! You defeated her!"

The boxer Sekirei complains, pushing Musubi-san away. Musubi-sans clothes are...mostly in tatters...does she really have to be in that state of dress? I can only think about what Makoto-kun is going to think when he sees her like this.

The Sekirei she was fighting isn't in any better condition...chick fight at its best. Hehe, perverts beware coming here. Girls boobs is what you're going to see. Although I don't think that's going to be a problem since all girls are here.

"Impossible!"

The Sekirei with a sword parried Nanami-sans weapon and jumped several feet away. She looked at the Sekirei I had defeated with a shocked expression. It seems that Nanami-san was able to injurer her opponent.

Blood was coming from her left arm and she had a bruise on her face. I guess that's what happens when you piss of Makoto-kun's Sekirei. Its because we love him so very much!

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Perhaps the most shocked of all was the girl with the large ball. She simply cried out in anger and stomped her feet on the ground in her anger. She also swung the ball on the ground, making the ground tear up due to the pressure. I...I guess this girl was her friend...I'm sorry.

The Sekirei then looked at me with extreme amount of anger.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She charged for me, so I got my chakrams ready. At the same time Katsuragi-san jumped in front of me ready to fight. But as she neared, the other girls jumped to the left and right of her, hooking their arms and started jumping away.

"GET OFF! I'M GOING TO AVENGE HER!"

""No! We are retreating on Higa-sama's orders!""

So all of them were really from Izumi Higa, the Eastern Ashikabi. That man is going to be a dangerous contender alright. They retreated away from here quickly as the others joined me.

"Darn, I didn't get to finish my fight. Mouuu, I hope Makoto-sama is safe."

Musubi-san whined out, pretty much looking tired already. Well, she was fighting in her first real battle as Makoto-kun's Sekirei. She was winged after the Karasuba incident and since then its been quiet, until now.

"They...got away, but we did show them...not to mess with Hidaka-kun."

Katsuragi-san slunk to the floor. She also looks tired. I bet dodging that ball was no easy feat. Even repelling it with her feet must've been tiring. Nanami-san then sat on the floor as well, leaning against the back of a nearby tree.

"Well, that was a hard fight huh."

She gave a small laugh as she held her arm. From her hand, I see a small trail of blood coming from it. If I had to guess, she was cut by the enemy. Makoto-kun will take care of it later. He does want to become a doctor one day, and this will be practice for him. Hehe...maybe he could practice the art of massages...and give me a massage...yeah, that would be good...

Haha, he could run his small hands all over my back and then run to the front of my body...then too my breasts...n-no! If he senses me feeling...a-aroused then he will think the worst of me!

Nanami-san then looks to the sky, as I hear helicopters. We all looked up and saw the retrieval team for the defeated Sekirei. Yeah, they must've come for the Sekirei I defeated. The helicopters. Nanami-san then looked downwards towards the Sekirei.

"It seems that they've come for the Sekirei girl...Makoto-sama...?"

She held her hand to her chest, as did Katsuragi-san and Musubi-san. It took me only a moment to recognize what was going on. This feeling...Makoto-kun is...

* * *

**End chapter! And a little of a cliffhanger! What happened to Makoto? Well, you'll find out next chapter!**

**Also, I forget to do it a few chapters ago but Shiina (fem) will be in Makoto's flock as well, since Yukari is with Makoto. Well, I think that pretty much covers it...until next time! **

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Anime PJ; It certainly is~ And yeah, what's with Makoto~? Well, you'll find out now. And thank you! Its always nice hearing that!**

**TheLastNanaya; Is there? I couldn't ever find one on the internet, hehe.**

**Jose19; Yes, it is heartbreaking. Yes, he will meet other Sekirei, well he already has hehe. And yes, I know about Akitsu being strong. And he certainly is a lucky bastard. Makoto is shy, but in this chapter, you'll see that he isnt a wimp. And Makoto wont be in a wheelchair indefinitely, he only got stabbed, he isn't crippled or anything. Well, as for alpha, there isn't one at this time. As for Homura, she will still hate Minaka and how Makoto handles that...will be revealed in time.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; No, Shiina isn't going to be Yukari's Sekirei. She isn't getting any, but that doesn't mean she wont have a pivotal role in the story, especially with the arc I've got planned just for her.**

**F14M3RZ; No, no one is going to be called that in the story. And yeah, I'm glad someone saw the connection between the two, it will actually be touched upon later on in the story. And yeah, haha that is funny~**

**Jugar38; Hehe~ You'll find out now~ And thank you!**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Rescue the Green Girl part 2**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Leaving behind Oriha-san and the others was hard. We left them behind at the park that's near the arboretum. We need to rescue this Green Girl. Minato-san thinks that he might be her Ashikabi. If that's the case, then it is going to be difficult to get this girl.

Four Sekirei have already attacked him, who knows what's going to happen next. Benitsubasa-san tells me that she isn't worried about the others. But like me, Kuno-san is worried about the others. I can feel it through our bond. The other Sekirei seem to be enjoying their fights...I can't understand how they would like the fight.

If it was me, I wouldn't like fighting. I barely like the fact that they have to fight in the first place. I just wish Onee-chan was here. She would know what to do in these situations. She is the older sibling, and I feel like she is...I feel like she is upset with me right about now.

Uzume-san told me once that Chiho-Nee-chan feels responsible for making me work so hard. I felt bad about that. Onee-chan feeling bad is wrong. It isn't her fault at all. I love being Onee-chan's care assistant. I can do something worthwhile if I look after her.

While being carried by Benitsubasa-san, we near the arboretum. But when getting near it, a problem made itself known. That problem being...soldiers. They are surrounding the arboretum...I think that they are here so no ordinary humans get inside perhaps? I know they are from MBI as they have the logo on their jackets at the shoulder area.

We all hide in a nearby bush. We can see from here what's going on right now. But they can't see us. Good thinking on our part. That's my opinion. They seem to be a well oiled machine, meaning they aren't letting any blind spots be shown. I have to give it to MBI in thoroughness. They clearly are good at doing things like this.

Akitsu-san seems to have her usual face on, in contrast to Minato-san who looks freaked out. Kaho-san has a determined look on her face, and Kuno-san has a face that matches that of Minato-san. Myself...well, I'm inbetween right now. I'm nervous, but determined as well.

"First of all, we need to get past them."

Benitsubasa-san was the one to state the obvious.

Getting past them is going to be difficult, unless we use violence. But I don't really like using the violent option. Knowing Benitsubasa-san, she would go for the violent option.

"Right...but how?"

Minato-san wonders, looking at Kaho-san. Kaho-san puts a finger to her chin and gets into a deep thought process. Minato-san looks at Kaho-san who is deep in thought and for some reason, he blushes...I wonder why?

A few seconds later, she exhales.

"To be honest, we only have two options. Its either sneak past them, which would prove to be difficult, or the option of using violence. Although, I'm sure that Minato-san wouldn't want that to happen. So, I guess we are going to sneak past them and hope for the best. Even then we might need to use violence."

She gave her opinion on the matter. If I'm truthful, then she is most likely right. Its either sneak, or fight them. But they are humans...with guns, dangerous looking guns at that.

Benitsubasa-san raised a hand to her forehead.

"Look, everyone is going to have different opinions, so lets just put it to a vote. Sound good?" We all nodded at the pinkette who brushed her bangs. "I'd say go for the violent option, but I'm sure Makoto wouldn't like that either. But I'm still going to vote for the violent option. So, that's my vote. Sekirei of whatever his name is votes for nonviolence. You, weak looking Ashikabi, what's your vote?"

She asked Minato-san rather rudely, yet cutely as well. How can she be rude and cute at the same time? Its Benitsubasa-sans way after all. There's no logic behind that Sekirei. Minato-san bows his head.

"Erm, if there's peaceful solution, then I vote for that one."

As to be expect. I vote for the same thing actually. Benitsubasa-san turns to me and releases a breath through her nose.

"I'm going to guess you vote for peace." I gave a nod in return. She then turned to Akitsu-san. "Peace as well?"

"Ah...I follow Masters decision. If that's how...he feels then I will go along with that one."

Akitsu-san is going along with me huh. I want to hope that she is doing it because she wants to do that option as well, not just going along with me for the sake of doing it. Nah, I'm sure that she formed her own opinion and chose that appropriate action.

Benitsubasa-san turned to Kuno-san and gave an eye roll.

"I'm not going to ask you as you are going to say no violence anyway."

Kuno-san pouted and gave a slight nod. So, we are going for the sneaking in option huh. But they have all the perimeters surrounded. I don't know how we are going to sneak into a heavily guarded place.

Okay, we need to think...if only I had my laptop, I could hack...no, I promised Onee-chan I wouldn't hack government satellites and c.c.t.v cameras anymore. I used to do it so I could see if any bullies were near my house...but Onee-chan told me that I could be in trouble for doing something like that.

"Then its decided. Although I think that the plow through the soldiers would be so much easier. Or if they just miraculously fell asleep or something. That would be a good option as well."

Miraculously fell asleep huh...Benitsubasa-san...it would be easier to make them fall asleep somehow...it would make them...I do have a Sekirei that...okay!

"You just gave me an idea Benitsubasa-san!"

"Eh?"

She leaned her head to the side in a confused manner. But I turned to Kuno-san who is pretty much staring into space. I guess she zoned out of the conversation. W-Well, Kuno-san is also cute like that.

"Kuno-san." I waved my hand at her. She turned to me and gave me a cute shy look. "Please kiss me."

Everyone blinked...

.

.

.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

Everyone screamed as Benitsubasa-san narrowed her eyes and growled! Akitsu-san closed her eyes and didn't show it on her face, but I could feel the anger she had at my words. Minato-san gave an awkward chuckle as did Kaho-san! P-Please understand!

Benitsubasa-san looked at me coldly...please don't look at me like that, its scary. Please don't kill me Benitsubasa-san...

"Ma...ko...to..."

The eyes she gave were scary, and her low voice didn't help either. She moved towards me, and put her hands on my shoulders. Uu, I'm scared. What is she going to do to me? She took a deep breath and then...

"WHY DO YOU WANNA KISS HER ALL OF A SUDDEN!? IF YOU WANT A KISS THEN JUST ASK ME IDIOT!"

I had to cover my ears at the loudness. Benitsubasa-san was really loud then. She didn't have to scream...and I hope that she didn't alert the people who are stationed near the gate.

"Ah...Master is going to kiss...another concubine before the...real wife..."

Akitsu-san whimpered out, and gathered ice around her as she fell into a depression! Ooh crap. They have the wrong info here. They think that I am going to kiss her because I love her more than I love them! Ehehe, the price of having more than one Sekirei...

"N-No!" I waved my hands frantically in front of my face. "You have it all wrong! I am only going to kiss Kuno-san because her Norito would help here!"

They both cocked their heads to the side. Even Minato-san and Kaho-san have done the same thing. Well, I wouldn't expect them to know about it, but I'm surprised Benitsubasa-san is like this, as I sometimes use Kuno-san on her and Musubi-san when the fighting gets too much to handle.

I then gently explained to them.

"You see, Benitsubasa-san said something that made me think. She said about putting them to sleep. And Kuno-sans Norito drains the energy of nearby opponents. If she can do that, then we could walk inside of the arboretum without worry. See?"

They all look at Kuno-san who adopts a shy smile. Then everyone looks at me, before Benitsubasa-san and Akitsu-san relent and give their permission with a head nod.

Kuno-san moved closer to me, so I put a finger under her chin as I blushed. At least I don't faint when I kiss girls now. Kuno-sans face turned scarlet as her lips were inches from my own.

"Hidaka-san...I'm glad Hidaka-san wants to kiss me..."

"Silly, I will always kiss you whenever you want..." Akitsu-san and Benitsubasa-san glare so I finish up. "...And of course any of my Sekirei that want a kiss as well. Anytime."

They both grumbled something out and gave approving nods. I turned my attention back to Kuno-san who is blushing bright red.

Chu!

I took the plunge and placed my lips onto hers. When I did that, Minato-san and Kaho-san faced away. Perhaps they were embarrassed or something. Benitsubasa-sans teeth ground together in a very pissed off kind of way. Akitsu-san looked annoyed in eyes only. The rest of her face was the usual colour.

Shine!

Because of the kiss, Kuno-sans and my kiss, the Sekirei symbol lit up and out came her wings of light. As usual, the golden colour didn't escape my eyes. They were really something glorious.

They extended to as far as they could, and then they flapped around like a bird would in the sky. From just looking at the wings, I knew that I have my very own little bird hehe.

Kuno-san took her lips away from my own as her scarlet blush became more pronounced. Even my blush was becoming more and more red at each passing moment.

Without saying a word, Kuno-san stood up and walked towards the enemies. Upon noticing her, the enemies all moved forward, but Kuno-san put her hands together and then spoke.

"This is the song of my vow... Please light the path for my Ashikabi!"

Kuno-san opened her mouth wide as a calming, beautiful noise came from her mouth. It was enchanting, definitely something you'd want to hear at night when going to bed...my Kaa-chan used to sing to me during...but obvious she can't as she's...

"...W-Whats happening..."

"...Shit...Sekirei..."

"...Losing...energy..."

"...Sleep...time..."

Most of the soldiers fell to the ground and within a minute, they were all knocked unconscious! Ooh yeah! Go Kuno-san you beautiful singer you! Your new song is the best! That's Kuno-sans Fluffy Song at its best!

When I thought that, Kuno-san turned to me with teary eyes...did she hear my thoughts? If so...I have again underestimated the Sekirei girls. Kuno-san turned back to the enemies and continued her song.

"I gotta admit, for situations like this, she does come in handy."

Benitsubasa-san somewhat praised Kuno-san. Akitsu-san also seemed to be sending praise to Kuno-san. As for Minato-san and Kaho-san...

"T-That's so lovely!"

"W-What an enchanting voice she has..."

They both were amazed at her voice. It is beautiful. I've thought this before, and will again, but I think she should become a professional singer. She certainly was built for such a thing.

"Ah...Master, are you thinking about Kuno-san becoming a professional singer again?"

...How did Akitsu-san know something like that? When I turned to her with wide eyes, she simply looked at me stoically. Akitsu-san...does she know about my thoughts? Can Sekirei and Ashikabi hear one another thoughts? I...I can't hear Akitsu-sans thoughts...I just know her feelings...and that's enough right now.

"A-Ah, yes. That's right Akitsu-san. How did you know?"

She didn't give me a reply. Instead, she just put a hand to her chest and continued to look at Kuno-san who seems to be nearly finished. But that beautiful song was still going strong.

A minute later, Kuno-san stops singing and drops to her knees. It does take a lot out of the girl. Of course she is going to be tried. It was her Norito. Its okay Kuno-san, you've done your part...lets leave the rest to the other Sekirei's.

"Alright, lets go."

On Benitsubasa-sans orders (which we seem to take a lot) we all stood up (bar me being carried by Benitsubasa-san) and walked forward. All of the guards or whatever seem to be knocked out. I don't see any of them still being around. Because they were human, they were easier to knock out than Sekirei. If she had to do it against a Sekirei, I think it would take a little longer.

When making it to Kuno-san, she stood up and showed a tired smile.

"Are you okay Kuno-san?"

"J-Just a little tired, that's all. Don't worry about me Hidaka-san."

I gave a small smile as we all then walked towards the gates. I think that leaving the guards here will be fine. They will wake up later on and will think they got their butts kicked by a little girl. Hehe, I think I would feel humiliated by such a thing.

* * *

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

While walking, I suddenly heard a scream. Before I had a chance to react, Benitsubasa-san gave me to Akitsu-san and she rushed towards the right! Akitsu-san jumped away with me in her arms and Kuno-san, plus Minato-san and Kaho-san followed suit!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

A large shockwave appeared at the place Benitsubasa-san jumped to. At the same time, the ground around her got distorted and torn up. Pavement jittered up from the very earth and came off in chunks.

Some rubble came our way, but Akitsu-san raised an ice wall, protecting us from the debris. I was concerned for Benitsubasa-san so I quickly darted my eyes towards the source of the shockwave.

What I saw was Benitsubasa-san and a girl in the middle of it. The girls foot was connected with Benitsubasa-sans fist. Because of the impact, all surroundings near them were blown away as if nothing was there in the first place...

...W-Wait, that girl. I recognize the clothing. The purple and yellow outfit that's held together in a metal ring just below the breasts is very familiar to me. The shape of her head, and the length of her hair didn't miss my eyes. Even the black gloves didn't miss my eyes. The shape of her body was something that was burned into my memory. Even though this woman could be called beautiful, she has a sinister side. Yes, this is the one that's called...

"Ichiya you bitch!"

Like what Benitsubasa-sans voice resounded, the woman that attacked was Ichiya! She's friends...was friends with Toyotama. If I remember rightly, this Sekirei takes advantages of her long legs to fight and is a close range Sekirei.

"Hah! Hello No. 105, what a pleasant reunion. How's your Ashikabi? Not dead yet?"

When hearing that, a change in Benitsubasa-sans eyes occurred.

"You don't talk about my Ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa-san pushes Ichiya away and spins on her heels before throwing a punch the long legged Sekirei's way. Ichiya ground her teeth and used her long legs to jump away and then turned heels. It was at that moment Benitsubasa-san gave chase!

"I need to repay you for hurting my Ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa-san closed the distance between herself and her enemy in a flash. No matter how fast Ichiya is, Benitsubasa-san seems to be that ever so faster. Benitsubasa-san reeled her fist back and aimed for Ichiya's midsection!

Ichiya jumped away upwards. Benitsubasa-san stuck out her tongue and jumped upwards as well, delivering a heavy punch at Ichiya! Ichiya brought up her left leg and was able to block the punch!

But from the force of the punch, she was forced backwards and her back hit the ground in a thud. Benitsubasa-san landed on the ground and took up a fighting pose. She clenched her fists together and once again, stuck out her tongue in an almost sadistic way.

"Yo, Makoto!"

She called me without turning around.

"Y-Yes Benitsubasa-san?"

I responded with nervousness.

She gave a thumbs up without even looking.

"I got this bitch, you head on out to save that Green Girl."

I blinked in surprise.

She's saying we should leave her here to fight. I-I can't leave Beni-hime to fight this woman. I believe in Benitsubasa-sans skills, but what if more show up...I can't leave Benitsubasa-san alone...

"B-But..."

When I tried to argue, she bent her neck and showed me her face. It was determination. She showed me such a face. Okay, I understand now. Benitsubasa-san has something to prove this time.

Yes, those eyes are all that's needed for me to know that she's deadly serious this time. Okay Benitsubasa-san. If its this important to you, I will believe in you and I will know that you'll come back to me.

"O-Okay Benitsubasa-san, I will leave this one to you! Please follow as soon as possible!"

She waved me off and smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Such a worrywart Makoto. You really need to stop worrying about us. Like Kuno said before, believe in us. We chose the best Ashikabi in the world." She then looked at Kaho-san who wanted to reject, but was silenced by the glare. "And he is the BEST Ashikabi in the world! Don't argue!"

I-I think she has instilled the fear of God...no, make that the fear of the Red Sekirei into Kaho-san! Kaho-san gave such a shy and terrified nod and looked towards Minato-san who looks a little freaked out anyway.

I glanced back at Benitsubasa-san who faced back towards her opponent. Seeing her determination made me want to give her my own as well. Something built up inside me and I had to yell out towards her.

"I love you Beni-hime! Please come back soon!"

Her body stiffened and she faced towards me with a giant blush, a colour that matched her hair actually. It looked cute on Benitsubasa-sans cheeks. Then again, Benitsubasa-san is adorable so of course she is going to have cute cheeks when blushing.

"Y-You know that I don't like you calling me that in front of others Makoto baka!" Benitsubasa-san scolded then adopted soft features. "But I'm glad that you are w-worried for me. S-Say..." She then poked her fingers together shyly. "...W-When I win a-against this bitch here...c-can I get a-a...reward?"

A-A reward!? W-What kind of reward is she looking for? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"R-Reward?"

"Y-Yeah, you know. I...I...I WANT A DATE WITH YOU! THAT'S THE REWARD I WANT!"

A-A date!? She wants to go on a date with me!? And she chooses now to ask me!? When she is fighting! While I was thinking about it, Ichiya stood up wordlessly and rushed Benitsubasa-san. But the pinked haired Sekirei swiveled around and smashed her fist into Ichiya's face, sending her crashing towards the ground! Shit! She decked her with such ease!

"Don't attack when I'm listening to my Ashikabi idiot!"

Surprisingly, Ichiya nodded from the ground and sat in silence...Beni-hime, you've scared your enemy already. Is that a good or bad thing? Ehehe, I can only help but think that this is a good thing.

She looked at me again, awaiting my answer. My answer, could affect the tide of this battle. Its really serious indeed. I didn't think that this morning that my decision to go on a date with Beni-hime would change the tide of battle.

I stuck out my hand and gave a nod.

"If you win Benitsubasa-san, I will definitely go on a date with you!"

Benitsubasa-sans face turned so cute that it should be illegal (which I'm glad it isn't) and she turned to Ichiya. She cracked her knuckles and then spoke with glee in her voice.

"Well well well, No. 18. It seems my Ashikabi has given me a chance for a date. Hahaha, No. 18. You surely made a bad mistake coming out to me now. I am No. 105, Benitsubasa, and also your executioner."

"Ooh crap..."

Ichiya stood up and got into a fighting form. She looked nervous and afraid as Benitsubasa-san flexed her wrists. She also flexed her fingers and got tightened them very tightly. Benitsubasa-san smirked as Ichiya threw caution to the wind and launched her body at Benitsubasa-san!

Ichiya narrowed the distance and brought up her leg and swung it down in an axe kick. Beni-hime jumped to the left and avoided the axe kick. Ichiya did a spin and aimed her long leg at Benitsubasa-sans left-hand side.

"Haha! Missed me!"

Benitsubasa-san jumped backwards, avoiding the kick with no difficulty. Ichiya let an angry expression appear on her face at the thought of missing Benitsubasa-san and she clicked her tongue in frustration.

Benitsubasa-san cracked her wrist and gave a wild grin at Ichiya who flinched due to the pressure of the smile. I think I would be a little frightened of the pink haired Sekirei as well if I was her.

Benitsubasa-san took a fighting form again and looked at Ichiya. She then went forward at Ichiya and reared her fist backwards. Ichiya tried to run but Benitsubasa-san was too quick, even for my eyes. She got into Ichiya's guard and bent her body downwards and thrusted her fist upwards in a powerful strike.

BANG!

Her fist and Ichiya's jaw came into contact, making Ichiya's body fly upwards. Ichiya arched her head in pain but that was short lived as once again, Benitsubasa-san jumped upwards and smirked sadistically.

"Haha! Take this and this!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Numerous punches and kicks are thrusted towards Ichiya who screamed out in agony. Ichiya tried to defend herself with her proud legs, but that didn't do much in the ways of protection. After launching a small assault of Ichiya who cried out in pain, Benitsubasa-san twirled around in the air gracefully and grabbed Ichiya by the head.

BANG!

"Guah!"

Benitsubasa-san smashed her knee right into Ichiya's face. At that time, I could've sworn that Ichiya's nose broke from the impact! Benitsubasa-san snarled and got above Ichiya, using the Sekirei as a stepping stone. Benitsubasa-san did a spin on the air and then sneered at Ichiya.

"Now take this!" A weird blue energy formed around Benitsubasa-sans clenched fist and she aimed it towards Ichiya. "Pulverizer!"

BANG!

Ooh, Benitsubasa-san delivered an extra powerful punch towards Ichiya before she could react. Ichiya spat out blood and crashed into the ground, making a large crater. Benitsubasa-san does a flip in the sky and lands perfectly on the ground.

"Is this all you got bitch!? I'm just getting started!"

Benitsubasa-san once again sticks out her tongue and her hand was coated in that weird blue energy again. I wonder if that's her Sekirei power as well? Chi? Hehe, I think that only exists in manga and anime. And clearly, this isn't an anime or manga. This is real life after all~

"Hah!"

Benitsubasa-san charged at the downed Ichiya! Ichiya groaned in pain and stood up really fast. Benitsubasa-san got to her target and threw her powerful fist at the long legged Sekirei.

"C-Crap!"

Said Sekirei used her long legs to move out of the way and did a sideways kick at Benitsubasa-san. Benitsubasa-san twists her body and avoids the hit, then she rears her fist back, only to release it towards Ichiya again!

Ichiya repels the punch with her left leg, but winced at the pain. Benitsubasa-san gave a distorted grin as she pushed that leg to the side and did an axe kick to Ichiya's shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

Ichiya ignored the pain in her shoulder and delivered a kick to Benitsubasa-sans abdomen, pushing her back a few feet. She was able to regain her balance on the ground however. Benitsubasa-san looked at her stomach before smiling dangerously.

"Damn you actually managed to hit me. Guess I can't hold back now, huh. Ooh well, I was planning to get serious anyway."

Benitsubasa-san shot off faster than I could register. Ichiya seemed to be having a tough time reading Benitsubasa-sans movements as well. When she looked left, she turned her head right. I could only see a pink blur dashing towards Ichiya complicatedly. Ichiya's eyes were becoming like swirls in her head. Even I'm getting dizzy by this.

"...!"

Ichiya let shock appear on her face as Benitsubasa-san appeared in front of her, her hands coated in a weird aura. With a nasty smile, Benitsubasa-san exclaimed with joy.

"Shredder!"

Making some complicated hand signs, Benitsubasa-san hits Ichiya square in the chest. When she did, parts of Ichiya's clothes get forcibly torn off her body! Ichiya spits out bile and is blown back until her back hits the gate! The surrounding area behind Ichiya gets blown away due to the force of the attack Benitsubasa-san did!

I could only feel sorry for Ichiya at this point. She's basically Benitsubasa-sans plaything. I think that also because she hasn't fought in awhile, she was getting a little agitated. But the smile on my Beni-hime's face tells me that she is genuinely enjoying herself right now.

"A-Ah...it seems she's really high spirited."

Minato-san gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head. I threw my head back slightly and looked on with bemused eyes. At this point Ichiya had recovered, although a marginal portion of her breasts were quite visible...ehehe, I shouldn't look as I'm sure my Sekirei will become annoyed at me. And its the gentleman thing to do anyway.

"I honestly didn't think Benitsubasa-san would power up this much at going on a date with me. I thought that it might, a little but not this much. She's practically toying with Ichiya at this point."

I sweatdropped as Ichiya ran at Beni-hime again and made numerous swipes with her legs. Benitsubasa-san though just dodged as if they were nothing. What a girl she is! Benitsubasa-san...I should promise more dates with her if we ever encounter Karasuba again...yeah, that sounds the best after all.

"Hyaaa!"

Ichiya did a number of quick jabs with her feet on Benitsubasa-san who blocked them by crossing her arms. Benitsubasa-san blocks a number of attacks before she pushes Ichiya away, and extended her left fist forward while doing the same with her right, only putting it behind her.

"This is going to be..." Benitsubasa-san rotated so fast and went towards Ichiya. Ichiya couldn't get out of the way in time and got caught up in her rotation. Ichiya's body made a sideways twister, getting blown away by Benitsubasa-sans attack. "...A Blood Festival!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Ichiya's rotating body was flung away as she screamed and smacked the ground a number of times. Benitsubasa-san took advantage of the girl smashing into the ground and raised her fist up, intending to bring it down to the ground.

"Shockwave!"

DON!

She smashed her fist into the ground, and created a wave of rubble heading towards Ichiya! Like the name implies, the attack literally tore the ground upwards and made a wave of rubble.

Ichiya tried to steady herself on the ground but the speed of the attack was too much for the long legged Sekirei, and the end result was Ichiya being blown back by the wave of rubble until her back connected with a building, her head collided with the wall, making her body shake quite violently.

I bet that hurt...if she didn't feel pain from that, then she truly is quite a strong fighter.

Benitsubasa-san looked at us and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you all still here? Isn't it time to go for the Green Girl or whatever?"

She's right...but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the Sekirei battle. I found it to be quite strange indeed. Benitsubasa-san was showing skills she hasn't before...she really is a strong Sekirei after all.

"W-We are going now. Come on everyone."

With my signal, we all went towards the arboretum. Akitsu-san jumped over the arboretum with me in her arms. Kaho-san took Minato-san in her arms and jumped over the gate then Kuno-san was able to jump over the gates herself. It seems that even non-combat Sekirei are able to jump over a gate this tall. Its taller than a human who's at least 6 foot. So for someone like me, I would be impossible.

We were now in the arboretum. This place is what this Green Girl is in. She must be frightened, especially if she can sense what's going on outside. Already, we've come across so many Sekirei...

"W...We need to hurry."

Is it me or did Minato-san look a little cool then? I think that he's worried for this Green Girl of his. I am worried for her as well. Just getting into this place seems to be a chore and a half.

I glanced back one last time to see what was going on with Beni-hime...it seems that Benitsubasa-san isn't taking any prisoners anymore. I can see pavement being thrown into the air and the ground is shaking quite heavily.

I leave this to you Beni-hime, catch up soon. Oriha-san, Musubi-san, Katsuragi-san, Nanami-san. I know you guys will be safe as well. Catch up soon as well. They are my Sekirei so I know that they are going to be alright.

We walked into the arboretum, but some vines kept getting in the way. Fortunately, Kaho-san got out her naginata and cut down the vines in our path. Akitsu-san also used some of her ice to make sharps and they cut the vines Kaho-san missed.

* * *

We walked for a few minutes, before I noticed something...no, make that someone in front of us. He's dressed in white pants and matching top...that a rich person might wear and...wait, I know this guy. He was the one who tried to take Akitsu-san by force. Yes, I believe his name was Mikogami Hayato-san.

But this time, he isn't with girls. He's with a man who has messy silver hair and gray eyes. He has a sword in his hand that's sheathed. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same colour. He's also wearing a scarf that's orange, but could be mistaken for yellow as well. Its wrapped around his neck and shoulders. From the presence, I could only assume one thing.

"Mikogami-san, you after the Green Girl?"

I made an educated guess. The boy smiled cheerily and gave a slight nod while putting his hands on his hips.

"I do love to collect Sekirei after all. And the Green Girl is so rare. She's a natural type, you know? She's got powers over plants. Actually, she created this place we stand right now. Isn't that something that interests you?"

I tightened my fist and glared. Of course it doesn't interest me at all. A Sekirei is a Sekirei. It doesnt matter what kind of supernatural ability they have, they are all lovely people...mostly I should say. Akitsu-sans eyes also sharpened at the boy, while Minato-san looks clueless.

"Makoto-san, who is this guy? You friends with him?"

I scoffed.

"I would never be friends with someone like him. He, tried to make Akitsu-san bend to his will, by making her join his team by force. He's a Ashikabi that collects Sekirei, regardless if they react to him, or another. He takes them by force and I believe he is referred to as Mikogami of the South."

Benitsubasa-san once filled me in on the Ashikabi's with strong Sekirei. She mentioned him, and Izumi-san. There was also a Ashikabi from the West, but I can't remember the name. Also, no one at this point as claimed the North as their territory...its kinda like a war game huh.

Minato-san opens his eyes in shock and stares at the youth.

"Y-You actually make Sekirei bend to your will like that?"

The youth brushed some bangs out of his eyes and bragged.

"But of course. Gotta catch them all after all."

...I feel like he referenced Satoshi-kun from Pokemon then. If he did...baka, doing something like that. Its unfair for Pokemon! Uwah! That makes me angry, but not as angry as what he does to Sekirei. Sekirei aren't things to collect. They are people and they have real feelings, unlike this person before me. Seeing them as collective items...it pisses me off to no return...

"T-That's sick! They are people!"

Minato-san defended but Mikogami-san shook his head.

"No, Sekirei are merely collective items for us Ashikabi to collect. Think of them as precious memorabilia."

I gritted my teeth and glared with annoyance.

"So, you really haven't changed Mikogami-san. You're still the same usual spoilt rich kid huh. Well, that's going to be your downfall one day."

"B-But, you're also rich! You can't say anything to me when you are also well off!"

.

.

.

...Everyone looked at me in shock as I titled my head to the side. Minato-san looks a little freaked out, as does Kaho-san. Kuno-san has covered her mouth in shock. Geez, I'm not rich at all! I'm as poor as a poor person! I've not even been able to work for ages! Fortunately, I have a lovely (sometimes scary) landlady who takes care of the food and place to live. Even rent has been put on hold until I can work again. What a lovely woman, I still think I should do something for her.

Akitsu-san gives me a slightly shocked expression.

"Ah...Master is rich?"

I slapped myself in the forehead and shook my head.

"No Akitsu-san, I'm not rich at all. I'm quite poor."

"Liar!" Mikogami-san stated and then pointed at me. "Your family are multimillionaires! That boys family, is made of money...even more so than my own...but I am not jealous or anything! Hidaka Makoto-kun who was also my-"

At that moment, he cut himself off and looked to the ground...rather sadly. Eh? Whats that about? But more importantly, everyone is looking at me with wide eyes. I lowered my head and gently explained.

"What he said isn't a lie exactly. But I don't have any access to that fortune as I have to wait until I'm 18. Onee-chan however does, but I tell her to use them to pay for her hospital bills, so she gets the best treatment. She usually tries to give me money, but I tell her that she shouldn't waste our inheritance on me, and to use it for herself. With working, I am able to get by on my own. Onee-chan needs her care more than I need the money."

Akitsu-san and Kuno-san show me wet eyes.

"Ah...Master is kind as always. I knew...Master was selfless like that."

"Y-Yes! Even giving up so much money so Chiho-san gets the best treatment! What a lovely Ashikabi you are!"

They both hugged me tightly with teary eyes. I wish I could take credit, but I'm only doing it so Onee-chan can stay with me a little longer...maybe its selfish to prologue the suffering. But I have to believe that she would one day get better and therefore be able to come back home with me...we could live at Izumo Inn together...we could play together again everyday...

I got rid of those thoughts and faced Mikogami-san.

"Are you intending to block our path?"

"Originally, my plan was to get the Green Girl and get gone. But since you've shown up, shall we play together?"

That sounded really creepy then. I looked at Akitsu-san who was giving a look of determination and a tiny part of anger as well. Perhaps its due to her being almost forced to go with this guy.

"Akitsu-san." I got her attention. She looked down at me in her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Shall we show them the power of our love?"

"Ah...Master, is it alright?"

Asking me something like that. I can already tell that she is really determined about this. She is very determined as hell. I don't think I've ever sensed her like this before. She must really want to teach Mikogami-san a lesson.

I gave a huge nod.

"If you feel this strongly about it, then I will also stay with you."

She looked unsure, but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Master..."

She was still unsure, so I beamed at her as I explained the current situation.

"Look, the only person strong enough to carry me at this point is you. Kaho-san could do it, but I would feel weird asking her to do it as she isn't my Sekirei. I even feel weird asking you and my other Sekirei to carry me. I would slow down the others if I went with them. So then, what's left for me to do? If I can't run or walk properly, then my only role here is to watch you fight and give you encouragement."

"Ah...I understand Master...supporting me is good as well."

She understood the situation and agreed with me.

"Exactly." I turned to Minato-san. "Please go and get the Green Girl. Poor girl must be frantic with worry right now. And if you are her destined Ashikabi, then you need to go and save her."

He didn't look happy about it. But he eventually gave an affirmative nod.

"Y...Yeah, I understand. She's waiting...but are you sure you're going to be fine here?"

I gave an inclination with my head.

"I will. Akitsu-san is a single number after all. She's a strong Sekirei, and if something happens, I could Norito with her. Besides, that man next to Mikogami-san seems to be strong."

I darted my eyes to that man who looked me straight in the eyes...hmm, for some reason, he seems to be familiar...I wonder what that's about? Strange...

"Hm...okay Makoto-san. Be careful."

"You too."

We nodded at one another, then I gestured for Kuno-san. She walked over and I patted her head.

"Kuno-san, please go with Minato-san."

"E-Eh!? W-Why Hidaka-san?"

I gently brushed the bangs out of her eyes and patted her forehead.

"Because there might be Sekirei near the Green Girl, and they might need you. Since Sekirei battles are one on one...if Kaho-san got into a battle, you could get the Green Girl away while Minato-san might have to stay and Norito with Kaho-san, see?"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Hidaka-san, please be safe...and I will try my best to be useful."

"Kuno-san...you are useful. Please don't think anything different. Go and do your best, because that's all anyone can do."

She smiled and gave a nod. Then Minato-san, Kaho-san and Kuno-san all left the area. Mikogami-san didn't seem to stop them. He did watch them go past him however. I thought that he was going to do something for a second when his left hand moved, but it didn't.

When their departure had been confirmed, Mikogami-san showed a sinister smile.

"Well, since we are finally alone, shall we let the Sekirei fight?"

I showed a dissatisfied face.

"...I'd rather settle it with words, but sometimes its necessary to fight. But I am telling you this now, Akitsu-san wont lose because we have a special love, like I share with all of my Sekirei. So don't even think you are going to win."

Mikogami-san smirked and waved his hand at the male Sekirei...so, they do exist after all. Very rare indeed. This is the first time I've come across a male Sekirei...wait, if he is Mikogami-sans Sekirei...ehehe, not judging or anything...I guess Mikogami-san swings that way.

"Mutsu, make quick work of the Sekirei that got away from me."

"Yeah, I got it."

The Sekirei named Mutsu-san answered plainly. I guess he's a man of few words. Akitsu-san walked over to a tree that's nearby and placed me, so I'm leaning against it. She then looked at Mutsu-san.

"Ah...I shall win for Master. Master...I wont lose."

She sounds so sure right now. I wish I had her level of confidence. But I will have to believe in Akitsu-san and her strength. She is my strongest Sekirei, I think. All of my Sekirei are strong, but Akitsu-san is a single number...so that makes her stronger than regular ones, right?

"I-I know Akitsu-san, just promise me you'll be careful."

"Ah...I will."

She moved towards the middle of this clearing as Mikogami-san moved away from Mutsu-san. Comes near me and I am going to bite him. Akitsu-san flexed the muscles in her arms as ice gathered all around her.

"I am the discarded number...No. I am No. 07, Akitsu. My Master is Hidaka Makoto-sama. Ah...I wont lose for my Master. Prepare to face me...Mutsu."

Mutsu-san swings his sheath around and then points it at Akitsu-san.

"I am No. 05, Mutsu. My Ashikabi is Mikogami Hayato. So, this is the former scrapped number huh. I'm interested to see what powers you have within yourself former scrapped number...Akitsu."

...A single number and two numbers lower than Akitsu-san. She's number 07 and he's number 05. I wonder if that will have an impact on the fight at hand? Akitsu-san didn't seem to be that bothered by the declaration Mutsu-san made and simply stuck out her hands.

"...You don't have any idea what I have inside of me...for my Master, I shall utterly defeat you."

Spears made of ice formed around Akitsu-sans extended hand and then they fired at Mutsu-san. Mutsu-san reacted quickly by dodged to the side. But he didn't count for the speed of the ice as one of them managed to nick his coat.

He let a surprised expression appear on his face as he twirled his sheathed sword around before running at Akitsu-san. Akitsu-san put out her hand and sent a wave of ice at Mutsu-san.

Mutsu-san jumped left and tried to flank Akitsu-san. Fortunately, Akitsu-san stomped her foot on the ground, and icicles rose from the ground and blocked Mutsu-sans path.

"Ice Needles."

Saying that, the ground around Mutsu-san froze and like the ice that blocked his path, sharp pillars of ice came out from the ground. Mutsu-san bit his lip and jumped high, using his sheath to block the attacks that neared him.

"Damn, what a move girl."

Mutsu-san spoke with praise. But Akitsu-san didn't listen to it. She was too determined to stop. Instead, she stuck out both of her hands and pointed them at the descending man.

"Icicle Snowstorm."

Sharp shards of ice formed around Akitsu-san. D-Damn, those things look like they can tear through flesh. Sharpening her eyes, she launched the shards directly at Mutsu-san!

"Hah! This isn't enough!"

Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin! Gin!

Mutsu-san used his sheathed sword and batted away a large portion of the ice. However, small scraps kept appearing on the mans body. When landing, Akitsu-san sent large volumes of ice his way. He tried to dodge the attacks, but Akitsu-san sent more shards of ice his way.

Mutsu-san seemed to have had enough and gritted his teeth.

"Enough of this!" Mutsu-san spun his sheathed sword around then slapped the butt of it into the ground. "Smashing Point!"

Suddenly, the ground started to tear apart! Its like a small scale earthquake or something! The torn ground travels towards Akitsu-san who attempts to raise a wall of ice, but that shatters along with more attacks she sent.

"Damn..."

Seeing no choice, she jumped into a tree, and shot more ice shards at Mutsu-san. Mutsu-san crouched down, and the earth began to form a wall around him...the earth blocked the ice! S-So, he has earth based powers? Well, I have seen lightning twins and the fire Sekirei who saved me, so an earth based Sekirei wouldn't be out of the realm of impossibility. I bet there's even a Sekirei who can control wind and water...I'd like to meet them. All of the elemental Sekirei...I bet they are all very powerful indeed.

Akitsu-san narrowed her eyes before she put her hands forward, and gathered a large amount of ice. The ice formed a shape. The shape was one I've seen her practice before but I haven't seen her use it in battle yet.

"Ice Dragon!"

She yelled. The ice formed a compete shape. It was that of a Dragons head! This is Akitsu-sans new move! She made this after seeing a certain anime...hehe, wont say which one though...as I haven't a clue. There could be a number of anime that fit the description of anime.

A second later, the head of a Dragon shot out of her extended hands! Mutsu-san was taken by surprise by the sudden Dragons head and tried moving out of the way, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"Why...?"

He was astonished and he looked downwards so I followed the gaze...his feet were encased with ice! Akitsu-san must've done it before! Maybe that's why she shot so many ice shards? Smart thinking Akitsu-san. Your attack might be slow, but if he is immobile for at least a few seconds, he is going to get hit!

Mutsu-san narrowed his eyes and slammed his sheathed sword into the ice, smashing it away but it was too late.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"Guah!"

Mutsu-san was hit by the Ice Dragon that started circulating him, encasing him in a large dome of ice. The ice that is slowly forming into a dome goes around Mutsu-sans legs, trapping them in ice. Mutsu-san furrows his eyebrows in anger and then looks at his sword.

"Seems I will have to draw. Then again, you are a single number so what else did I expect?"

He put his hand on the handle of his blade and began to draw slowly...

SHATTER!

As soon as he had drawn his sword, the ice was literally cut apart by his sword! He fell to the ground as large chunks of ice fell around him, kind of like large hail. One chunk fell near his head, but he stabbed the ground, and a large spear of earth intercepted it, cutting it apart as if it was nothing at all.

Akitsu-sans eyes widened barely noticeably. Akitsu-san however didn't let that stop her as she jumped down to the ground. Mutsu-san swung his sword to the left, a bit of pressure being released from the blade.

"Well done, Akitsu. You're the first person who's made me draw my sword in such a long time."

Even though his words were praiseful, his tone was anything but. Akitsu-san simply gave him a cold stare to match her cold powers. She looked at the ground and studied it for a few moments before looking back at Mutsu-san.

"Ah...your powers are based around the earth and swordsmanship?"

She came to the same conclusion that I had come to before. Mutsu-san merely bends his neck.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Your power is ice huh. It seems to be versatile. But how much do you really think you can do against an opponent like me? I was one of the first Sekirei to be awakened."

He made a cocky face. But Akitsu-san simply stared her opponent down with that stoic face...uu, scary as heck. She then made a resolved face.

"Ah...it matters not. I...am fighting for my special person. You could...be No. 01 for all I care...I still wouldn't lose...Master got hurt once because of a person with bad intentions...I wont let Master suffer again, whether that be physically or mentally. Master...wont have to worry about pain anymore...I will make Master happy...as I am Masters wife."

Akitsu-san...

I held a hand to my chest and felt warmth. Akitsu-san really does blame herself for my unfortunate accident. Akitsu-san...hehe, you really are my wife Akitsu-san. All my Sekirei are...then, is Mutsu-san Mikogami-sans husband? Ehehe, I guess that they are living happily...ugh, I don't want to think about it. I know that I wouldn't want a male Sekirei to react to me, purely because they are male. Only female Sekirei for me!

"Ooh yeah...Karasuba did do something stupid."

Mutsu-san looked at me briefly and bitterly before getting back to the battle at hand. First off, he put his blade to the ground, and muttered "Rocky Spears." under his breath. That instant, large sharp objects made of stone jagged up from the ground and turned their attention to Akitsu-san.

Akitsu-san raised her hand again and pointed it at Mutsu-san.

"Ice Spears."

She made large spears of ice form around her. The spears were larger than last time, and match that of the size of Mutsu-sans. Mutsu-san let a small smirk appear on his face as he launched the spears!

Akitsu-san launched her spears, and they met with Mutsu-sans spears in the middle. Almost instantly, the terrain was getting blown away by the impact of the attacks. Whenever one spear of stone neared Akitsu-san, she sent a large spear of ice and deflected it. The same happened when one ice spear neared Mutsu-san. Only he used earth spears instead of ice.

This little back and forth happened for a minute or so before Mutsu-san rushed forward and swung his dangerous blade at my Akitsu-san. Akitsu-san raised a wall of ice between her and Mutsu-san.

CRASH!

Mutsu-san cleaved through the wall like knife through butter! Akitsu-san was shocked for words and jumped back! But before she did, Mutsu-san narrowed the distance and swung his blade from the left, cutting Akitsu-sans arm!

"Akitsu-san!"

I cried out. She showed me a small reassuring smile which made me smile as well.

She landed on the ground and then spoke.

"Reverse Icicle!"

A large wave of ice shot towards Mutsu-san. It made very pointy ice pillars that headed for the male Sekirei. Mutsu-san jumped back and slammed his sword into the ground. That instant, an earth wall was raised. But even then, the ice wave froze the earth wall.

Akitsu-san put out her hand, and a large dome of ice was formed. It really is a large mass of ice. Being hit with that could be equivalent to being it by a wrecking ball...for some reason, a song came into my head then...

"Ice Bolder!"

She shot the large mass of ice at Mutsu-sans wall! So she's going to hit him with as much ice as she can muster up!? When nearing it, I thought that it was going to shatter, but no. It hit the wall, and broke it! Due to the impact of the ice bolder on the wall, Mutsu-san was forced backwards with superficial wounds appearing on his body. But Akitsu-san wasn't finished yet.

"Flying Icicle!"

She waved her hand in front of her, shooting off swirling icicles! Mutsu-san went to cut the swirling icicles when it closed in, the icicles changed direction and hit his midsection! Mutsu-san was blown back and his body hit the upper part of a tree!

"Ice Needles!"

Even though he hadn't fallen to the floor yet, Akitsu-san did another attack and sent ice needles upwards towards the descending Mutsu-san. Mutsu-san clicked his tongue and spun around, his sword extended.

SHATTER!

He cut apart the ice needles and then without a moments delay once landing on the ground, he stabbed the earth!

"Rocky Graveyard!"

As soon as he said that, a change in the earth happened around Akitsu-san. The earth jittered up from the ground, making large pillars of stone! Akitsu-san jumps back surprised and some of the earth spears ice Akitsu-sans body!

But the wounds weren't too damaging. She did a back flip...and landed on the ground safely. So, he can control the earth, even from a distance. Everywhere, is a weapon for him. If Akitsu-sans not careful, then she's going to get stabbed...

Wait...the ground that's covered in ice...he never attempted to use that...even though there was a patch behind Akitsu-san...he could've surprised her with it, but he didn't...why not? Did he do it out of curtsey? No, this is a life and death match...but what's the reason for him not using it?

While I was thinking about it, Mutsu-san rushed Akitsu-san who shot ice in shards towards him. Using his sword, he deflected the ice shards with minimal effort. He neared Akitsu-san and swung his weapon. But Akitsu-san jumped out of the way and put her hands in the sky.

"Ice Rain!"

Sharp spears of ice were made above Mutsu-san. Mutsu-san darted his eyes upwards as the ice fell down on him like bullets. Mutsu-san was forced to slash apart the ice with his sword.

"Hyaa!"

Akitsu-san shot a trail of large ice at Mutsu-san! Mutsu-san stomped the ground, and made an earth wall appear. The ice and earth made contact and crashed against one another.

Akitsu-san jumped high and shot out small thin ice sharps. They almost looked like thin needles and they look as sharp as those thin needles as well. Mutsu-san jumped to the side and shot off towards Akitsu-san in the sky. Making it to her, he swiped his sword at her!

Cut!

A cut appeared on Akitsu-sans abdomen! Akitsu-san didn't let that effect her as she formed something in her hands...a large hammer! She grabbed the handle, and before Mutsu-san could react, she slammed the ice hammer into him!

He was sent flying to the ground, but he did a flip and landed safely. Akitsu-san jumped onto the ground as well and formed ice shards around her body.

I looked between the two and smiled.

"Akitsu-san, can you freeze the whole ground around here?"

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Ah...not without my Norito. Why...Master?"

So she can't freeze everywhere. I suppose that would've made it easier. Well, it doesn't matter.

"Can you freeze the ground below your feet, and the immediate area around it?"

She tilted her chin up, as Mutsu-san looked at me with impressed eyes. He knows that I know his little secret. He darted his eyes to Akitsu-san who looked at me and nodded.

"Ah...that isn't a problem Master...but why?"

I pointed at Mutsu-san.

"He can control earth, which is obvious. But he is also unable to control the earth that's been affected by your ice. I noticed it before when he attacked near you. There was space behind you where he could've attacked without your knowledge, but it was frozen. He didn't attempt to do it there. So that only leave me to the conclusion that he can't do it if its effected by something like your ice. Maybe even mud would be hard for him to do. So please make the ice as thick as you possibly can without wasting too much energy!"

Mutsu-san clapped his hands rhetorically as Akitsu-san gave an affirmative nod.

"Well done Hidaka Makoto. You always...you are quite the smart boy. No wonder your group is getting more and more dangerous. Especially with the Sekirei you've been keeping. First its Akitsu, and then it is a member of the Disciplinary Squad. That was something I didn't expect."

"Thank you for the praise Mutsu-san. But I don't think I deserve it. While I can't fight like Sekirei, that doesn't mean I can't contribute. I will be the brains behind my team!"

After I declared that boldly, Akitsu-san froze the area below her feet and all around her. It didn't extend to as far as Mutsu-san, but it did cover enough so that he can't do a surprise attack near her. Plus he might not be able to run on the ice either...point given to Akitsu-san here.

"Even if you've figured me out..." He sneered and ran his sword on the ground in a semi circle and then declared. "I wont lose! Ground Spike Barrage!"

Spikes of rock shot out from the ground where he ran his sword along. Akitsu-san sharpened her expression and gathered ice around her, turning into the sharpest of spears.

"Ice Spires!"

She shot off the spires, and they clashed against the spikes! They clearly weren't messing around here huh! Once their attack had died down, Akitsu-san and Mutsu-san once again took up arms against the other and started having the battle of ice and earth!

"You know, Mutsu is going to win."

I jumped and looked to the side of me. Mikogami-san was standing there with a small smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If that's what you think then I'm not going to stop you. But please don't underestimate Akitsu-san. She's strong, stronger than you could know."

"Maybe, but Mutsu is stronger than she could know. He isn't No. 05 for nothing. He's my strongest Sekirei and I will win the game of these stupid adults with Mutsu and my other Sekirei."

He declared something like that. He truly believes his words as well. Well, I wouldn't be shocked by something like this, coming from Mikogami-san.

"You want to win? Why? What could you gain from this?"

"All the Sekirei of course. I want all of them to be with me."

...Greedy much. Then again, what can I expect from someone who treats this as a game. Even his tone could be called playful. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and gave a glare towards him.

"You want all of them...its wrong. They have people they love. You can't split that up, its bad Mikogami-san. You can't do that to them."

"I can and will! You don't have the power to stop me! I am Mikogami Hayato, I can do whatever I want. Stupid adults and Shota's like you can't tell me what to do. You simply don't have enough power-"

BANG!

Before he could finish, I punched him right in the balls as the colour drained from his face.

"...Mommy..."

He fell down and gripped his groin in pain as I smirked.

"I had enough power to do that you bastard."

Finally! Someone I can beat for a change! Haha take that!

Akitsu-san and Mutsu-san stopped fighting and looked at the downed Mikogami-san who is crying.

"Ah...that was awesome Master."

"...Mikogami, I'm sorry but that was kind of cool from Hidaka."

I did a peace sign towards Akitsu-san who did it back. Mutsu-san looked at Mikogami-san and sighed. Then he faced Akitsu-san again who started to have a battle with Mutsu-san again.

Suddenly, as they were fighting, I felt like someone was in pain...no, sadness washed over me...Oriha-san.

"Oriha-san..."

The words left my lips, and I looked into the sky...I can feel her crying right now. Our bond is strong...she's upset...something must've happened to Oriha-san...but she's still here...she must've beaten her enemy...

Oriha-san is sensitive after all...I know that she didn't do it willingly...Oriha-san. I am sorry that she had to go through something like that for me and Minato-san...Oriha-san...

I sent feelings of love and comfort through the bond. All logic goes out the window when Sekirei's are involved. Somehow, I know that she is feeling more relaxed when I did that...

Now all that's left to do is...

I faced Mikogami-san who is looking at me with wide eyes.

"...W-Why...?"

He groaned out, moving near me...please don't come closer. But he must be referring to why I punched him in the privates.

"You force yourself onto Sekirei. Its wrong. They should choose who they want. You shouldn't force them to be winged. Do you know, its the equivalent of rape for them?"

"R-Rape?"

He sounded shocked by my words. I nodded.

"Of course it is. At least in my eyes anyway. You force them to become bound to you until they are terminated or until you die which kills them as well, or so I hear from my pink haired Sekirei. You make them serve you and you do whatever you want with them, and they don't have a choice in the matter because you winged them...no, I should say that they think they don't have a choice. Say, is Mutsu-san your first Sekirei?"

"What of it? You don't know anything about it."

He gave suspicious eyes. I gave him a cold stare.

"You'd be surprised what I know about it. I'm just thinking...I bet once you was a lonely kid that didn't have many friends, if any. Because of being the son of someone rich, you had expectations placed on you which made you antisocial. Then, a Sekirei came along, reacted to you and you thought "Ooh! If I can have one, I can have more and more!" so you began to search for Sekirei. Then, it became so twisted that you force yourselves onto the Sekirei because you became so blindly obsessed with having more, you lost sight of the true reason for Sekirei's and Ashikabi's...or at least its my true reason anyway."

"True reason?"

He asked with uncertainty.

I beamed at him.

"Yes...love. That's the true reason Sekirei's and Ashikabi's are meant for one another. If you deny that basic freedom for them, then they don't have anything left. Sekirei's are creatures of love and serenity...they get power from the love they share with their Ashikabi...but if you just take them and wing them by force, then there's no love. Its wrong Mikogami-san, and I hope that you one day see that as well. I know what its like to be alone, and I'm sure you do as well. I can tell by your eyes. But no matter how lonely I got, I never forced myself onto anyone. I never force a Sekirei to become mine as I don't like thinking about them being possessions. They choose me, and if they don't, then thats their choice. They should be with the ones they love, and not forced to love someone else. "

He opened his eyes wide in shock and he began to hiccup. Did he really take my words to heart? I thought that he would just shrug them off, but he isn't...

"Are you...disappointed in me?"

What a weird question to ask. Why would he care if I am or not?

"I am quite disappointed in you yes. You should know better Mikogami-san. You seem to be a smart guy, yet you're blinded by your greed. You should stop trying to force yourself onto Sekirei's. Let them be who they want to be."

He gains teary eyes...

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

W-Whats going on with him all of a sudden? W-Whats with the waterfall eyes? And why is he looking at me like that!?

HUG!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET OFF!"

He's hugging me for some reason! He's even crying! Invasion of personal space! I don't swing that way! Get off me! When I tried to push him off, he didn't release his grasp!

"N-Nooooooooooo!"

"P-Please get off! It hurts!"

"I can't! Uwaaaaaaaaah! I'm sorry!"

As I tried to force him off me, both of our Sekirei stop fighting and sweatdrop at us. Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This isn't my choice at all! What's with this guy!? Before, he was acting like a villain, now he's acting like a person who is clingy!

"Why are you sorry!?"

"Because you're disappointed in me!"

"Why does that matter to you!?"

"Because it does! Don't question me!"

...I don't know what's going on anymore. I tried pushing off numerous times but he wouldn't budge. Eventually, I gave up and let him hug me. If he attempts to go past this, then I'm going to plant my fist into his face. No offence, but I don't want the male gender getting all touchy feely. Akitsu-san and Mutsu-san have once again resumed fighting but keep taking looks at us with strange eyes...please don't look at us like that.

"Kekekeke..."

I heard a creepy laugh behind us. When I turned...I saw a girl with dark hair that's unkempt and it gives her a scary disposition. She is wearing what appears to be a miko outfit that consists of a haori and a red hakama. However, maybe the most dangerous thing about this girl is the very dangerous looking wicked blades she has equipped! Shit...who is this girl?

I looked at Mikogami-san, thinking she might be his, but he has a questioning look at the girl as well. I cocked up an eyebrow and faced the girl.

"Excuse me, but what are you looking at us like that for?"

The girl showed a sinister smile.

"My oh my, two Ashikabi's as powerful as you two, unattended by other Sekirei. My, I think Higa-sama was right about coming here this time."

"Higa..."

Mikogami-san sighed out...I looked at him.

"Have you been having trouble with him as well?"

He raised a hand to his forehead and let out a breath. At least he isn't hugging me anymore, that's a relief and a half.

"You haven't a clue. That jerky guy keeps trying to take out my Sekirei. I've heard how he's been targeting you as well. What a jerk."

At least we have the same opinion this time. I faced back to this Sekirei...but this time. I became gob smacked. This Sekirei...has more behind her...I count at least six Sekirei...shit.

There's so many...too many for Akitsu-san. Even Mutsu-san would have trouble I bet. Too many...even if they teamed up and fought together...its too much. Mutsu-san and Akitsu-san went to move forward, but three Sekirei flank each of them. Three vs one...that's not fair...they can't do something like that...

The Sekirei with the blades moves forward.

"My Master, Izumi Higa-sama has decided that you two are too dangerous to leave in this competition. So prepare to die!"

"W-Wait! Attacking an Ashikabi is against the rules!"

Mikogami-san defended, but the girl didn't take any heed and brought up her blade. Since she was doing that, I tried to stand up and was successful, but pain rippled throughout my body!

"Die!"

"Master!"

When she brought her blade down,Akitsu-san cried out and tried to help, but she was attacked by a Sekirei who I thought that I was going to die, but I suddenly felt my body moving. When I looked...

CUT! CRASH!

She cleaved a tree in half, but fortunately, Mikogami-san had an arm around my body and helped me move away! I was walking as fast as I could while he was walking briskly. I don't understand...

"Mikogami-san! W-Why are you helping me? If you ignore me, you could run away!"

"D-Don't question my methods! I have my own reasons for doing what I am doing!"

"...Why?"

I could only question with hesitation. He didn't answer me as we walked very fast. I want to run, but if I did, it would pull stitches! So all we could do is hobble along as fast as we could.

I glanced behind to see...where did that girl go? Akitsu-san and Mutsu-san were still fighting their enemies and trying to get away but can't. I looked all over for that Sekirei with the blades, but I couldn't see her at all. Where is she?

.

.

.

"Aaah!"

Mikogami-san cried out, so I looked forward and...aah! She's in front of us! She made a swipe at us and we jumped back, but due to that, we both fell down on our backs!

"Ow!"

Pain ran throughout my body and I cried out. I looked at Mikogami-san who...doesn't seem to be moving. I can understand me, but why isn't he...?

"Mikogami-san! Please run away! I will slow her down..."

"With your death!? Geez, why are you always stupid and smart at the same time!? Ugh, I never did get you! I'm not leaving baka! Do you understand me!?"

He shook my shoulders so I nodded. I...don't know what's going on right now...

The woman appeared in front of us, and raised her blades up high, ready to bring them down.

"This is where you die!"

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!""

"Master!"

"Mikogami!"

She brings down the blades...

This is the end...great, I'm useless again...Onee-chan...

* * *

**Homura P.O.V**

Geez, damn Sekirei getting in the way. I should've been at the Green Girls location ages ago, but I had to deal with some Sekirei...yeah, I should be there. But how I got out of work still bothers me.

I hated lying to him, and I'm sure that he's going to catch on eventually. He isn't stupid...I wouldn't be shocked if he knows already and isn't saying anything. Makoto-san...

I rushed across the rooftops, rushing towards the arboretum. I'm sure some Ashikabi is already there. If someone who isn't right wings the Green Girl then it will be my fault.

On my way, I caught the sight of MBI helicopters in the sky, and they were heading towards the arboretum...no, they were heading to a place that's slightly away from the arboretum.

A Sekirei has been terminated? Maybe they were fighting for the Green Girl? I don't know the reason, but this just gives me another reason to get to the arboretum before they do something to the Green Girl.

When I got to the arboretums gates, I saw...is that Benitsubasa? She's...fighting Ichiya. From the looks of things, she is beating Ichiya. Benitsubasa has some wounds on her, but Ichiya is bleeding quite heavily. I would say that Benitsubasa is completely dominating Ichiya.

"Bitch!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

CRASH!

Ooh God, that was brutal...smashing her face into the concrete...Benitsubasa...

Why is she here though...wait, if she's here then that means...haha, Makoto-san would come here wouldn't he?

Knowing that little brat, he was concerned about the Green Girl and wanted to come and save her. Well, if he's in there, then I will have to go inside as well. Its his fault that I feel protective over him...plus I'm sure Miya would rip me a new one if she found out that I didn't protect him...

And also the guards on the ground...did someone put them...I see, cleaver Makoto-san. Using Kuno like that. She's the only one who could put people like this to sleep easily.

I jumped to the gates, and looked at Benitsubasa again. She seems fine. I clicked my tongue as I bypassed the gates of the arboretum and jumped across the trees. If I head this way, I should come across the Green Girl soon like Takami-san said.

CRASH!

While jumping across the trees, a very loud...crash was the sound of a tree being forced to the ground by gravity! W-Whats going on? I hurried across the trees, knocking the branches off as I jumped.

When I arrived at a clearing...

"This is where you die!"

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!""

"Master!"

"Mikogami!"

A Sekirei with large blades appeared before Makoto-san and...Mikogami of the South? Why...after the Green Girl no doubt. But that isn't the issue. The issue is the woman has brought her blades upwards and has swung them downwards!

I summoned a ball of fire in my hands and shot it off at the girl.

"Hah!"

When noticing, she jumped backwards so I jumped in front of Makoto-san and the brat. Makoto-san opened his eyes wide at seeing me. If I'm lucky, he wont know who I am. I opened my arms wide and spread out my fire.

"Flaming Circle!"

I created a ring of fire around us three. It will take them a few seconds to get through that if they try. I turned to Makoto-san who points at me with wide eyes.

"Its you Kagari-san!"

Slip!

I face faulted! Shit! Has he discovered me now!? Now!? Of all times!?

He then put a finger to his chin...

"Nah, you couldn't be Kagari-san. Kagari-san doesn't wear a mask!"

I sweatdropped at that. This kid is usually so smart as well...has Musubi been rubbing off on him? I sighed and walked over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders as he was being held up by that Mikogami.

"Are you okay?"

He blushed and nodded.

"Y-Yes, thank you No. 06-san."

He's acting sweet...he lifted his hands to my face, and tried to take off my mask, but I stopped him. He gave me a curious look as I brought his hands down.

"Why...?"

"Because I don't want you to see yet."

"O-Oh, but...why do you keep saving me?"

Because I'm in love with you...that's why. But I can't say that. For one, he doesn't know who I am. I don't need another reason. Damn boy, has made me love him. I brushed his face and looked around.

So many Sekirei...I count seven...no, another Sekirei has shown up. Akitsu and...No. 05 is handling three each, although they seem to be getting pushed back. From the looks of things, they fought before they showed up. I don't have the power to fight off eight Sekirei...Akitsu and No. 05 look like they wont last long.

The Sekirei that tried to hurt these two tried to get through the circle, but I strengthened the flames and shot out some fireballs. She batted them away, but due to the heat, she wasn't able to move any closer.

"Because its my role as the Sekirei Guardian. I do protect Sekirei's that haven't emerged, but I also protect innocent Ashikabi's as well. Look, Makoto-san. There's too many fight here, and your Sekirei is going to be defeated soon."

He looks to Akitsu and gains teary eyes. Even Mikogami looked at No. 05 and developed wet eyes as well. Makoto-san then looked back at me and gripped my arm.

"Please...please save Akitsu-san...No. 06-san...I can't lose Akitsu-san."

"I don't have the power to fight all of these Sekirei. I'm sorry." He teared up and sobbed to himself. Damn it...don't do that Makoto-san. It makes me feel horrible. Maybe, its time for me to...be winged. "But...I would have the power if I was winged and used my Norito."

He blinked in confusion. Mikogami looks at me but I summon a fireball and point it at him.

"If you try anything, I will cook you."

He jumps back and cries.

"Uwah, I wouldn't anyway. It wouldn't be right, right Makoto-kun?"

...Eh? Has he had a change in personality? Strange...

"Y-Yeah that's right." Makoto-san then looked at me. "What was you saying about being winged? You don't have an Ashikabi?"

"No, I don't. But..." I blushed as he tilted his head adorably. Don't do that. "...I, might be...I might be...r-reacting...I think that I am...I am reacting...aah, screw it. Makoto-san, I think I am reacting to you, and I want you to be my Ashikabi."

He blinked in shock...then put his hands on his face that's turned scarlet.

"W-Well...t-that's n-nice a-and I r-really a-appreciate it b-but w-we don't kn-know one another. Y-Yet it was Nanami-san w-who kissed me a-after such a b-brief period a-and the same w-with Kuno-san. I-I-I...S-Sekirei...hauuuuu...erm...I-I don't even know your n-name!"

"R-Right, let me formally introduce myself. I'm No. 06, Homura."

"Homura-san...fitting name...means flames. Homura-san..."

I cupped his face and leaned in. He blushed bright red and puckered his lips...so cute. I can't help but think that this boy is really cute right now. His bottom lip trembled which I found to be the cutest thing ever. So nervous.

"Its okay Makoto-san, there's nothing to be worried about. Now close your eyes for me."

"W-Why?"

"Because I want to remain a secret until the last moment. Please grant me that wish."

He complied and closed his eyes. I pushed forward...I didn't think I would be winged like this. But if its to save him...there's no way those Sekirei would let Akitsu near Makoto-san or No. 05 near Mikogami, knowing what could happen. If that's it, then I am the only one who can do something...Mikogami isn't going to be suitable so Makoto-san is...

"Makoto-san..."

"Yes Homura-san?"

"I...I love...you..."

"H-Homura-san..."

Our lips are so close. Inch by agonizing inch...just a few more inches and we will...we will actually be...Makoto-san is so cute...he's going to be my Ashikabi...I'm okay with that...

"HANDS OFF MY ASHIKABI!"

BANG!

Faster than I could register, something nailed into the side of my head, sending me crashing into a nearby tree! Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Shit! What the fuck was that!?

When I looked to the source...I saw that flat chested...Benitsubasa hugging Makoto-san while glaring at me! Damn it! So close as well...shit, I was really close...great, now I can't do it...fucking hell.

I put the mask on my face before she discovers my identity.

"Makoto! You alright!? I'm sorry, you almost got raped by that girl!"

D-Did she just say I tried to rape him!? Since when!?

"B-Benitsubasa-san! S-She didn't try to rape me...but you came...I'm so relieved you're okay."

"Of course I came...but don't worry, I wont let her rape you."

I sweatdropped as I stood up and walked over with annoyance. Bitch...I'm tempted to cook her alive. She didn't have to hit me just because I have a bigger chest than she does.

When I thought that, she glared at me. I whistled an innocent tune as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She then turned back to Makoto-san.

"Makoto, I've said you can't marry anyone else. That's including bitches like that rapist and of course Haihane."

She calls me a rapist again and I am going to throw fire right in her face.

Makoto-san pouts so adorably that it should be illegal.

"S-Sorry Benitsubasa-san, it was a dire situation, but I wouldn't of minded being her Ashikabi...she does save me a lot...and she's got the whole mysterious thing going on. But like, how did you do against Ichiya?"

Good question. Last time I saw her, she was fighting No. 18. But now she's here, ruining my chances of getting winged...all in a days work for her. Small breasts...

"Oh yeah. Her. Well, I was beating her, then she ran away. Talk about cowardice. When I was going to give chase, I heard your scream, felt your fear and then I saw flames, so I chose to come here rather than fighting Ichiya that bitch."

"I-I see...I'm glad you're here."

He hugged her, which made her face turn bright pink like her hair.

"Makoto...Norito with me, I will kick all of their asses."

He looked up at her and nods.

"Y-Yeah, we need to beat these people."

Great. Now she's taking my place. She leaned forward, and neared his lips. He blushed cutely as she blushed as well. Haha, so she does have a soft side after all. When she neared him...

"MAKOTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blur appeared and knocked down Benitsubasa! When the blur stopped...ooh, it was Musubi. She knocked down Benitsubasa and looked at Makoto-san who is still blushing...wait, Musubi's outfit...

"M-Musubi-san!? What happened to your clothes!?"

His nose bled as he looked up and down the barely clothed Sekirei. So, this innocent looking boy has a perverted nature as well. I shouldn't be expecting anything different actually.

"Ehehe...my clothes got destroyed! But, I had the best time fighting!"

"I-I see...but Musubi-san...y-your...you are...panties...breasts...Musubi-san..."

"Makoto-sama? Is something wrong? Do you want to look at my breasts? I don't mind."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and when he was going to faint, Musubi caught him and held him dearly. He looked into her eyes lovingly as I notice the enemy Sekirei look at them with wide eyes.

At that time, I notice his other Sekirei (bar Kuno) appear and look out of breath. Upon noticing Makoto-san, they all cling to him and all have worried expressions on their faces.

"Ooh Makoto-sama!"

"Hidaka-kun...is safe."

"Makoto-kun!"

Nanami, Katsuragi and Oriha are all concerned huh. Well, of course they are. I was as well. Benitsubasa however stood up and glared at the Sekirei's of his with rage!

"You skanks! Makoto was about to kiss me! Now move it you damn bear!"

Tackle!

Benitsubasa tackled Musubi to the ground and started having a wrestle with her! Geez, Benitsubasa. You didn't have to tackle her like that.

"BENITSUBASA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"SHUT UP BEAR!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As they fought, Katsuragi moves to the front of Makoto-san and cups his cute face. His face turns scarlet as she leans in.

"Hidaka-kun...use my Norito...I will beat them for you..."

"No way!" Oriha pushed Katsuragi down using her hips and cupped Makoto-sans face with a sly smile on her face. "Makoto-kun, use my Norito. I shall take care of them for you. Because I love Makoto-kun and our Norito would be the best."

As he was about to answer her, Nanami pushed Oriha away and hugged Makoto-san who blushed, being pushed into her bust...somehow I feel like I'm being left out. I also want Makoto-sans attention...and his lips...

"Makoto-sama, use my Norito. Lets show them the power of love."

She cupped his face and moved in for the kiss. When she was about to capture his lips, Akitsu suddenly showed up and pushed her down! Ooh crap! How in the hell did she do that!?

She turned to Makoto-san and cupped his face again as his eyes fluttered...I don't think he can take much more of it. He's blushing too bright.

"Ah...Master, lets Norito...lets show them...our love..."

As soon as she said that, all the girls reached for her, and pulled her downwards and then...they all started having a fight about who can kiss him! Swear words are coming from Benitsubasa, surprisingly Nanami and Oriha as well. Musubi is just trying to swear by saying "Big meanies!" and things like that. Katsuragi and Akitsu are just fighting with them about kissing him.

"W-Why are you all fighting about kissing this boy!? Its strange! You're all insane!"

When the bladed Sekirei that attacked Makoto-san and Mikogami spoke out in amazement. All of the fighting Sekirei lifted their heads, dark auras appearing around the Sekirei's...that's scary!

[SHUT UP!]

Everyone covered their ears at the screams! The bladed Sekirei backs off and cries as Makoto-sans Sekirei start fighting again. I wish they would stop...it looks bad on Makoto-san...like he can't control his Sekirei...

Makoto-sans eyes flickers, before he turns around (with the surprising support of Mikogami) and faces the Sekirei.

"Sekirei of Izumi Higa-san! I advise you leave right now! If not, then I will do the Norito with my Sekirei! Each of them will be charged with power, and then that will be unleashed against you."

They flinched and looked at the seriousness in his eyes. He wasn't hesitating or anything. Good plan. If he did do that, he could wipe them all out...he has an army of Sekirei's...this boy is going to be a great contender in this game...although Minaka is...bastard...

The Sekirei mulled it over with each other as his Sekirei all surround him and glare at the enemies. You could see the fear in the enemy Sekirei's eyes as Makoto-sans Sekirei stare at them with the intent to kill.

After a minute or so, the Sekirei move backwards.

"Next time, we'll have Higa-sama and we will Norito and show you our power!"

"Good luck with that."

Mikogami sneered at them. You're in no position as well kid. You've got one Sekirei here, and all of us are here. I might not be Makoto-sans Sekirei yet, I will still fight for him.

The Sekirei glare and then run away. We all watched as they departed. Once seeing them gone, Mikogami moves towards No. 05 and releases a breath.

"Lets go Mutsu. Clearly, we can't do anything here now."

"Right."

So they have resolved to leave? That's the only good thing they have done today.

As they were walking away, Makoto-san called out to them.

"W-Wait, Mikogami-san! I need to ask you something!" Mikogami stopped and turned around. Makoto-san took a breath. "Why...did you try and help me? If you just ignored me, you and Mutsu-san could've made an exit while they were busy with Akitsu-san and I. So, why?"

Mikogami let a small appear on his face.

"Sometimes, I like playing the hero, that's all. I don't have another motivation. And it isn't like I can get the Green Girl now, with all your Sekirei around. Sigh...well, I guess it doesn't matter. I will retire from this place for now. Next time though, I want to settle it."

After saying that, he walked away, with his Sekirei following.

Everyone relaxed their stances and sat on the ground, bar me. I still have to go and get the Green Girl. That's why I came here originally. We warded off the Sekirei (admittedly I didn't do much) but she's still inside here and other Ashikabi's might come.

If she's trapped in there then...

"Hey everyone!"

...What remarkable timing...hey, isn't that Takami-sans son? He's come out of the forests interior, and has his Sekirei...Kaho with him and also...Kuno, Makoto-sans Sekirei. I was wondering where she was. But in Sahashi's arms, there's...that's No. 108, no mistaken!

So, it was Sahashi that went into the forest after all to get No. 108. It seems, they teamed up. Well, that's also good for them. And, Makoto-san can have a friend that isn't a Sekirei...I'm sure Miya would be glad about that.

"Minato-san, is that the Green Girl?"

He nods at Makoto-san.

"That's right, this is Kusano, No. 108. She likes being called Ku-chan."

They walked over to the others and Makoto-san smiled at Kusano.

"Hehe, I see. Hello there Kusano-san...can I also call you Ku-chan?"

"Yes! Onii-chan said that you all tried to save Ku as well! Thank you!"

He smiled and petted Kusano's head. Kusano giggled and then hugged Sahashi. Hah, how nice. I'm glad that she is being taken in the care of these two. If anyone has nice qualities as Ashikabi's then its these two.

"...He's a Lolicon..."

Benitsubasa muttered something, looking directly at Sahashi with her own judgmental eyes. Sahashi looked around and stared at Benitsubasa who is still giving such a gaze. His eyes rose in confusion as she gains a distorted smile...super psycho.

Well, with No. 108 safe, my job is done. I turned around and went to take my leave...

"Wait!" I stopped after taking a few steps. I felt a hand touch my own so I turned to see Makoto-san smiling at me. "You know...I want to say thank you for saving me again. Its like you're 'Makoto's Guardian' with the amount of times you've saved me. And..." His face turned scarlet and he hugged me! I've got a Shota clinging to me! "When you said that you want me to be your Ashikabi...if you ever want to become my Sekirei...I wouldn't mind being your Ashikabi...Homura-san."

My face was dusted with pink, feeling the closeness of his body. I felt the cold stares of his Sekirei stare into my soul. But that's not what's important right now. I bent down towards his level and patted his head.

"Yes, one day perhaps. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Okay, Homura-san."

I soon left the area. One day...I'm going to get winged by Makoto-san...I know it.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

We all had returned to Izumo Inn. What a day it was. It started off weird by the Sekirei entering the school, and it ended with saving Ku-chan. Apparently, Minato-san and the others didn't come across any Sekirei. But it took a little convincing to make Ku-chan come out of her hiding place as she felt the battles that were going on.

Mikogami-san...was strange. First he was attacking us, then he was hugging me then tried to help me...what a strange guy. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. We are home at Izumo Inn, at the home I have made for myself...

When entering the Inn, everyone released a breath. I was in Nanami-sans arms since the others were tired or too weak to carry me around. That little girl Ku-chan seems to be fine. Maybe a little tired, but she's fine.

"Ooh my, such a party has arrived."

The one who greeted us was Miya-san, smiling away like always. She, really is a very beautiful woman. She looked at all of us with a smile, then she frowned when looking at Minato-san.

"You...you've captured a young girl...? That's wrong..." She went into her sleeve, and produced a blade! Ooh God! She pointed the blade at Minato-san and then whispered with venom. "Explain yourself immediately."

Minato-san jumped back and stared with wide eyes. Kaho-san tried to move in front of Minato-san to protect him, but her fear was too much and her legs started to buckle! D-Damn! Miya-san is one scary woman!

Benitsubasa-san giggled and went over to Miya-san and started whispering in her ear. As she was whispering, Miya-san kept saying "I see." and "Ooh my." in an astonished voice while taking glances at Minato-san. What is she whispering to Miya-san?

Eventually, Beni-hime broke away from Miya-san and then she looked at Minato-san with cold eyes.

"Ooh, I've just heard some very disturbing news. I believe that you've kidnapped this child, and are going to put her in a sweatshop and you are going to reap all of the benefits and not give her any food at all."

Jesus! Benitsubasa-san! She always has the dramatics out huh! Minato-san kept shaking his head to deny the accusation, but Miya-san didn't have any of it and moved closer to Minato-san and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you should come with me."

"W-W-W-W-W-WAIT! H-HOLD ON! THIS IS CLEARLY A MISTAKE!"

"No. You have been bad, and it is time to face punishment."

Minato-san cried as Miya-san took him away with her and Kaho-san followed. Ku-chan didn't have a choice as she was being carried by Minato-san. Oriha-san sighed at Beni-hime and walked past her.

"You truly do like hurting everyone around you, don't you?"

"Only the people I hate, and the only person I wouldn't hurt is Makoto."

Benitsubasa-san replied with a hair flip, only to be countered by Oriha-sans smirking face.

"Of course you wouldn't. And the time you kidnapped him and got him stabbed, proved how you really want to protect him."

Ooh, cold words from Oriha-san. Beni-hime gritted her teeth and glared. Oriha-san then turned to me and smiled.

"I'm going for a bath~! See you later~!"

"O-Okay Oriha-san, enjoy your bath."

She smiled and ran away. She isn't in pain or anything emotionally, which is good. I'm glad about that. Before, she was hurting because she defeated a Sekirei, but she's fine now, which is a good thing.

Musubi-san jumps up and beams at me.

"Makoto-sama! I'm going for a bath as well! I would ask you but Miya-san scared me and I don't wanna be scared again today! Come on Kuno-chan!"

"W-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait~!"

As Kuno-san complained, she was dragged away by the hyper Sekirei. I guess that Musubi-san wants to help Kuno-san with her confidence more. I know that Kuno-san is becoming more confident though, which is an amazing thing.

"Fresh water~"

Katsuragi-san releases a breath and goes towards the stairs as well. I guess she's going for a bath as well. Well, I wish her a good bath. It has been a long day and they all deserve some downtime.

"Ah...I'm going for a bath as well...need to soak."

Akitsu-san went towards the stairs as well, and Benitsubasa-san flexed her arms upwards.

"I'm so tired *yawn*, and I have to kill Haihane later for what she's done. Ugh...a bath does sound good." As she was about to go, I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and gave me a wink. "I'm not going to cause trouble, I'm too tired to do something like that."

"O-Okay, then enjoy your bath."

She waved and walked towards the stairs, disappearing from sight. So I was left with Nanami-san who seems to be looking at the stairs with a longing look. I reached up and patted her face.

"You can go for a bath as well Nanami-san."

"A-Are you sure Makoto-sama? Are you going to be fine on your own?"

"Yes, I can't stop you from going for a bath." I got out of her arms and stood on my feet. I held my side a little but showed a smile. "See, I can walk. I'm not crippled or anything like people seem to believe. It just takes me a little longer than most to move, but hopefully soon, I will be able to move around again like normal. Go, and enjoy your bath Nanami-san, you Sekirei definitely earned it."

She beamed at me and kissed my cheek. She then winked and ran up the stairs. My Sekirei, what are they like? As long as they don't cause trouble then I'm happy. And...as long as Miya-san doesn't hear them do anything bad...uu, maybe I should've gone...hahahaha! Miya-san would kill me if I went with them!

I shook my head of those thoughts and walked into the living room. Inside the living room was Haihane-san who is asleep in the corner and Uzume-san who is watching anime while leaning against the coffee table...hehe, I guess Uzume-san was bored. She doesn't usually watch anime unless I'm there...

"Ooh, its Naruto."

Uzume-sans eyes flickered a little at my little voice and she looked towards the entrance of the living room. She then gained a wide smile and stood up, walked towards me and hugged me around my body!

"Ooh Makoto-chan is home! I'm so glad, I was worried about you, you know? Its getting so late, and even Miya was getting worried." She looked over my body and at my face. "Been a hard day at school?"

"Erm...well, its been a long day to say the least. Nearly got killed again, but you know that's apart of being an Ashikabi."

I know about Uzume-san being a Sekirei so I don't have to worry about saying anything wrong. I'm not sure on what Miya-sans story is, to be honest I think that she knows something about Sekirei's...but I can't say it to her face...

She gasps and hugs me ever so tightly.

"Makoto-chan! I've said not to put yourself in danger! Its dangerous...ugh, what am I going to do with you? I swear, between you and Chiho, I'm having a hard time not dying from cuteness overload~! Come here, lets see that adorable face~ Hidaka's all have the cuteness gene~ Uuuuuuuuuuuu~ I wanna squish this adorable face forever and ever~!"

She rubbed my face against my own, as stars appeared in her eyes! Her breasts kept going up and down my chest! Geez! Those things are freaking huge! I can even feel a certain something getting tighter down below!

"Say Makoto-chan? Would you wear gothic lolita for me?"

"Pft!" I did a large spit take and shook my head in defiance! "N-No! Why do people keep trying to make me dress in girly clothes!? Between you and Yukari-san, I can't win!"

"Well, I don't know this Yukari-chan but she has the right idea. You wearing cute clothes would be adorable! Makoto-chan, you should do it for me~ If you do, then I will do something...anything you want me to do~"

S-She winked at me while licking her luscious lips erotically!

"A-Anything?"

I slipped my words. Uzume-san smirked dangerously and got really close to my face, inches away from my lips! I-Is she going to kiss me!?

"Yes, anything my adorable Makoto-chan wants. So, what do you want to do to me?"

Oooh God! She can't say that! When she did, I felt so...aroused. The sultry tone was something that didn't escape my ears! The breath that's hitting my face is so hot, that its making my body heat up!

"I-I-I erm..."

When I was trying to make an excuse, she took my hand and placed it on her large breast! She let out a cute "Iyaaan~" noise as she made my hand go around in a circular motion! I-It feels too good in my palm! B-But Miya-san might walk in...I-I don't think that Uzume-san cares if the look on her face is any indication!

"Want these Makoto-chan? I don't mind if Makoto-chan has a little fondle~"

That did it. My nose bled and I fell backwards, but fortunately, she caught me in her arms and put my face into her bust! Ooh crap! This isn't helping my near fainting! On my face, I can feel the texture of her breasts! Even if the shirt is covering it, I can still feel the softness of her breasts! In terms of softness, I don't know anyone that beats Uzume-sans!

"My, what a naughty boy you are~ Chiho's the same with some of this stuff~ Must be a Hidaka thing~ But, it makes it so cute~"

She squished my face against her again and once again, she moved her body up and down my own! Uzume-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm so pure! Hehe, I don't know what to do when girls are doing this to me! Uwah! It feels good though!

Uzume-san did it for about a minute before stopping and looking me in the eyes seriously.

"Makoto-chan, don't be afraid to ask for my help next time, kay? I'll come in a heartbeat and keep all the dangers away~ Because, Chiho has already made me promise to look after you~ But more importantly..." She placed a kiss on my forehead. It was a gentle kiss to show caring. "I also have personally decided to keep Makoto-chan safe. Because Makoto-chan is my Makoto-chan after all, Ashikabi or not."

"Uzume-san..."

Uzume-san brushed my lips with her delicate fingers and muttered "I really will taste these soon." before embracing me tightly. I hugged Uzume-san back and stayed in that embrace for a few minutes.

I just felt like I couldn't move. I was frozen in a loving embrace. Uzume-san...I like Uzume-san very much. She's the kind of girl that would go out of her way for you. As we were hugging, I saw Miya-san enter the room and look at us embracing.

"Ufufufu~ I hope no illicit activities are going on right now~"

""Nope! We aren't doing anything Miya/san!""

Both Uzume-san and I exclaimed towards the purple haired landlady. Uzume-san and I broke the hug and blushed at one another. Miya-san then put a finger to her lips.

"Well, as long as no activities happen within the Inn~"

We sweatdropped as Miya-san giggled to herself. I looked around and...where's Minato-san? She...hasn't killed him has she...? Has landlady-sama finally...killed someone...?

"Miya-san..."

"Yes?"

She answered like nothing would faze her. I put a hand on my hip and released a groan.

"Where's Minato-san? Kaho-san and Ku-chan as well?"

"Hohohohohohohohoho~" Miya-san chuckled darkly and purple aura appears around her! Uzume-san cries and hides behind me! D-Don't hide behind me! You're the Sekirei, can't you protect me!? "That particular person is being dealt with as we speak~ As for Kaho and little Ku-chan, well they are both with that person as we speak~"

...I pray for you Minato-san. I really do pray for you. Even not referring to you by name...Miya-san must deliver bad justice...ehehe, kinda Benitsubasa-sans fault...but it isn't like she will listen to me about it anyway...

"By the way, how did your first day back at school go Hidaka-san?"

So, while I started to explain about my day, Miya-san and Uzume-san listened intently. Of course I couldn't say much about the Sekirei stuff with Miya-san around, but the rest of it was easy enough to tell. But wow...I nearly died again...but Homura-san saved me...hmmmm...

"Ooh, you're back."

Kagari-san came into the room. It looks like she has had a rough day...and is it me or has she been undoing her top buttons a lot lately when I'm around? She keeps showing me the top part of her cleavage...I wonder if she realizes it?

I wordlessly hugged Kagari-san as she blushed down at me. Hmmmmm, I'm sure now. There's no mistaken now...

"Makoto-san...is something the matter...?"

I looked up at her and shook my head. I know your secret Kagari-san...or should I say Homura-san instead? She's hiding it from me, but there's no mistaken it now...I know that she's really Sekirei No. 06, but as to why she's lying to me about it...I will just have to find out...geez, another mystery on my hands...Onee-chan, help me!

"Nothing Kagari-san, I'm fine as rain."

"What does that even mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her and my head collapsed onto her chest. Its strange...why doesn't she just tell me she's a Sekirei?

* * *

**End chapter! And with that, Kusano's little arc has been complete! Kusano's winging will happen next chapter with some comments from...well, I'm sure you can take a guess. Also, what's with Mikogami's sudden change? And Makoto now knows Kagari's a Sekirei...well, fully now anyway. So their relationship will be developing as well from now on.**

**But soon, Yashima will be arriving! The same with Shiina! And Makoto and Miya will be bonding soon as well as Uzume and Makoto! Even Yukari and Makoto will be bonding soon! Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**TheLastNanaya; Thank you again!**

**Ragna; Minato will be getting Tsukiumi. To answer about what if her Ashikabi was a girl? I will answer that when she appears, or rather she will answer it haha. And yes, I haven't forgotten. I will make a fic like that in the future and yeah, she could be with my oc.**

**Jose19; Aah, thank you. I was hoping I did it right. Yeah, I wont take Miya's and Makoto's relationship too fast. Its going to be slow, yet romantic one as well.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Erm, do you mean using the name or the character? Either way, I will answer both. Beni-hime in Japanese means crimson princess, so I thought that it would be a nice name. as for the character herself, I just think she's different to others, but I will all of the Sekirei and all will get screen time. And yeah, I will check out that fic.**

**Yendarman; Yup! Makoto and Miya time! Yeah, Miya will be affectionate, and the reason for that will be revealed in time. And thank you!**

**F14M3RZ; Yup, no apes. Actually, I have read the manga before up to chapter 169 and I do know the reason why Akitsu went with Mikogami in canon but Mikogami isnt going to be hated in this story, well later on anyway. Yeah, Makoto is quite small, around 5 ft in height. And yeah, Makoto and Mikogami have a past, altough Makoto doesnt remember it for reasons which will be explored in later chapters. Yeah, poor Beni, she'll get her own back in the future. And I know the expression, and I made it wrong on purpose, that's why Kagari asked what she asked.**

**Shred; Yup, that she is!**

**Blacklight; Thank you! I'm glad you're satisfied. And thank you, I thought Makoto should kick ass every now and again even if he hasn't got superpowers. As for being friends, they kinda already are, but Makoto doesn't know it. It will be explained in future chapters. As for what Miya did to Minato...only she can answer that and she isn't willing to talk hehehe.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**So called fated meeting**

Right now, I couldn't be in a better situation as a man. Right now, I have all of my Sekirei's clinging to me for dear life in my bed. Musubi-san was clinging to my left arm, and Nanami-san the right arm. Akitsu-san has her head on my torso, thankfully the part that hasn't got the wound Karasuba inflicted. Benitsubasa-san has my right leg for herself and Kuno-san has the left leg for herself. Katsuragi-san has her head near my own on the right, and Oriha-san is in the same situation, although she's on the left.

Since the fight that occurred last night, all of my Sekirei had crowed into my room. I thought that Miya-san might've objected to it, but it seems that Miya-san wasn't all that bothered about it. That was what was the surprising thing about it. Miya-san seemed to have something on her mind last night. When eating dinner, she was unusually quiet, even when Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san had another fight about who sat next to me.

I wonder what's wrong with Miya-san? Usually, I would like to think I could get the gist of what she's feeling. I don't quite understand it myself. Sometimes, I know when Miya-san is upset, or angry or happy. But other times, I haven't a clue at all. I wonder...Miya-san...

I looked at the clock on my phone...its only 6 a.m. I can't believe that its so early. Maybe I should do something nice for Miya-san to cheer her up a little. I can tell that something is wrong, but I don't know exactly what.

She takes care of us all here without complaining. She never says anything bad about the behaviour some of the residents have. She just gets on with it. So that's why, I will make everyone breakfast today and when I come back, I will make the dinner as well. Let Miya-san have a break for a change.

So while the others sleep, I wriggle out of the confines of my Sekirei's grasp. It was tough but I was eventually able to get out of the grasp and walked towards the door. All of my Sekirei...I love them sleeping like this. Its so cute. Especially when a certain Sekirei with pink hair doesn't start yelling. In her sleep, she's so peaceful.

I walked out of the door and closed it behind me quietly like a mouse. Once outside, I walked towards the right in the hall, and continued for a few seconds before getting to a wall...I don't know why but I feel like that wall has a secret behind it.

But ignoring the wall, I walked down the stairs slowly so I don't make a noise and wake everyone up. When down the stairs, I turned left and headed for the kitchen but as I walked past the living room...I saw Haihane-san without a cover on and she's using her arm as a pillow...geez, didn't she bother going to bed last night?

I shook my head and went into the closet near the stairs and pulled out a blanket and pillow. I went into the living room and put the covers over Haihane-san as I gently guided her head to the pillow. When I did that, she smiled in her sleep and snuggled into the pillow...haha, that was really cute. Haihane-san might dress up in gothic clothing, but she's pretty easy going.

I smiled and walked out of the living room. But when I was going to turn to go towards the kitchen, I saw that the door to the patio was slightly open. I was curious so I peeked outside to the patio...

Miya-san.

Miya-san was looking at the sky with a curious gaze as the garden of the yet to be budded flowers swish around in the calming winds. Since its still early, you can see the moon, but the sun was slowly creeping to our side of the world. But, why is she up so early? Does she always get up early?

From my position, I can see her eyes. They were...not the usual eyes I have seen. They were sad eyes to say the least. Miya-san and her eyes struck in my core immediately...

"It seems everything is going to be starting soon, isn't it Takehito-san?"

Takehito-san...that was her husband, wasn't it? I should say, her former husband. Since she's a widow, he must be dead. I wonder how he died? She never talks about him, but the times its mentioned, you can see the pain behind her eyes. She must, have loved him very much. I can only imagine what its like to lose someone like that. I lost my parents and I loved them more than anything...I wonder if its the same for her?

"I am sure you wouldn't let this happen...but I believe that your spirit to stop all of this resides in that boy. I am sure that he will stop this Takehito-san, like you wanted."

I wonder what she's thinking right now? And what does she want to stop exactly? No, I shouldn't be watching her like this. This is invading her personal privacy. I'm sure she wouldn't do it to me, so I should show her the same respect she would show me.

I turned and walked towards the kitchen...

Trip!

"Ow!"

It was my plan anyway. But that didn't go the way I wanted. Not that anything does anyway hehehe...

I tripped over my own feet and fell flat on my face. Pain went through my body from my stomach, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle on my own. When I had recovered from that, I saw someone standing in front of me.

When I dared to look upwards...I saw a flash of beautiful purple, and a kind face. It was of course Miya-san. Ooh, I hope she doesn't realize I was listening to her conversation with herself. If she does then...ooh crap, I don't wanna think about it.

She bent her body downwards and captured my eyes with her own unique eyes. I gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of my head as I slowly raised my body up off the ground.

"Ehehe...Miya-san..."

I could only give an awkward laugh. She bends her neck to the side and smiles.

"Ara, why are you awake at such an hour? I thought boys of your age sleep in during school days. Have I perhaps got it wrong?"

"M-Maybe other boys, but not me. I thought that I would...erm, make breakfast for everyone this morning."

She was taken back by my words and looked at me with curious eyes. Of course she would put on such eyes. It must be strange me doing something like that. However she raised a hand to her mouth a few seconds later and let a small simper.

"My oh my, I do believe that you are trying to butter me up huh~? You know that I make the breakfasts~ Is that the ulterior motive behind your actions~? Or is there another motive~?"

She giggles to herself and pats my head. Mouuu, Miya-san really does kinda act like the authority figure around here. Well, she is actually. She is able to keep my Sekirei in line when I can't.

I shook my head.

"...Maybe because I feel a little useless as of late. If I had an ulterior motive, it would be that. But I also think that you do lots for us and never ask anything in return. You have even given me a free place to stay. I feel quite ashamed of it."

That's how I felt anyway. Lately, because of me, others have had to carry me around, push me in that damn wheelchair. But that doesn't mean I will be a burden in the future.

"Ooh, I see. You don't have to worry about being useless or doing anything for me. Truthfully, its been very lively since you and your friends came here. It makes the Inn seem, complete almost...no, not almost. It is complete."

That's a nice thing to think about. She thinks things like that. To be honest, I thought we were a burden, but she isn't saying anything about it. She just keeps smiling away happily like always. But you can tell, that something was wrong...maybe an undertone of sadness perhaps?

"Miya-san...erm..."

"Yes?"

I smiled and shook my head. I can't ask her about the thing she was thinking about then. Its private...but at the same time, she seemed really sad about something. I...I wish that I could help her.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was just wondering if you got up this early each morning?"

She cocked her head to the side for a split second, before pointing to the patio.

"Join me outside for a moment."

I blinked in confusion as she again gestured outside with her fingers. I looked at the patio as she made her way there. She sat down with her feet dangling over the edge. I became curious and crawled over, taking the place next to her as my own. But unlike Miya-san, I put my knees into my chest and hugged them with my arms.

"Its pretty, isn't it?"

Miya-san said something while pointing upwards.

I followed her fingers...I saw that she was pointing towards the moon that was going away from our view. The moon, pretty huh. That's what Miya-san thinks. I could only give a nod of my head.

"Its very pretty. The moon, is very pretty indeed. Miya-san, did you come out to see the moon?"

"Partly. I also couldn't sleep. I don't know why either, its strange. I usually sleep so peacefully as well. Hmmmmm...strange indeed. This night was keeping me awake."

Miya-san laughed to herself. She then gazed at the moon. As she was looking at the moon, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She really is very naturally beautiful...but as we sit here, I can't help but think about something...in the past...have Miya-san and I met before?

"Hidaka-san, what if I told you that up in the sky, hidden by the clouds, there's an island."

"An island in the sky? Like a floating island or something?"

She confirmed it with a nod and gave a hollow smile.

"Yes, a place called Kouten. Its a place I'm sure you'll go one day."

I'm going to this...Kouten place? What is it? An island in the sky...is it possible for islands to float in the sky...well, Sekirei exist and they aren't humans...I think they are aliens but I'm not sure...erm...is this Kouten something to do with Sekirei? Nah, I'm sure Miya-san wouldn't say anything about it if it was Sekirei related...

"Eh? I'm going to this Kouten as well? What's it like? Are you coming with me to Kouten? Do I go on my own? Does it have some good medical care on this place...on Kouten?"

"Hehehe~ That's the first thing you think about when I tell you about a floating island? Truly, you are a strange boy indeed. Kouten isn't about medical care. Its about Gods seat."

Gods seat? What does that mean? Someplace for...God to sit?

"A-As in the God from the bible? Buddha maybe? Or another God from mythology? There's so many Gods so erm...maybe could you be a little more specific?"

"Hehe, it could be any number of those, or none of those. You'll have to find that out by yourself. But I know for certain that one day, you'll step foot onto Kouten. Say, Hidaka-san. Can I ask you a question?"

I tilted my head and nodded.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

She looked directly into my eyes, and from that, I could tell that she wasn't messing around.

"Would you like to become a God?"

"..."

What a question. My heart raced when she asked me that, as if I've heard that before. But no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Would I want to become God? I haven't got such a complex, but why ask me something like that? Does she think I'm full of myself or something? I hope not as I don't want Miya-san to think something like that about me.

I scratched the back of my head.

"To be honest, I don't think I would make a very good God. Knowing me, I would mess it up somehow and end up being a God without any company. So...no, I don't think I would want to become a God. I think I would rather have fun with my friends than worry about things I'm sure Gods worry about. Peace is the best for me after all!"

I told her my honest feelings. Miya-san put her hand to her mouth and let out a small giggle.

"Hehe, I was expecting an answer like that. No, I'm glad you answered like that actually. It truly means you don't have any darkness, which this world seems to be filled with right now."

"Darkness huh...yeah, this world truly has some darkness alright." I sighed out then faced Miya-san with a smile. "What about you Miya-san? Would you like to become a Goddess?"

She gave a wink which was so cute that it was criminal...no, I shouldn't think that. Miya-san is a widow after all. I hope I never experience something like that. If anyone of my Sekirei left me like that then...I would become severally depressed and wouldn't be able to go on.

"Can't you already tell? I am a Goddess~"

Such a playful tone~ It was cute~ I didn't know Miya-san could use such a tone~

"Haha, I'm sure that you are. The Goddess of Izumo Inn!"

I pumped my arms up into the air.

"Hehe, still so spirited. I can see that you haven't changed in the slightest..."

She stopped herself and let a small smile appear on her face. I raised my eyebrows in perplexity.

"Haven't changed? I haven't been here that long Miya-san~ Or did you perhaps forget? Or is it because you like my company so much it feels like I've been here for so very long that its the normal?"

She smiled upwards at the sky...maybe she's looking for Kouten right now, whatever that is. A floating island...Gods throne huh...I wonder if God does exist...? And which God is it? ...Well, I already have a Goddess next to me huh~ That seems to make it better~

"But..." I began, looking at the sky as well. "...If I could become a God, there was a few things I would do..."

"Ooh? What's that then? Wish for all the girls in the world~? Hidaka-san you pervert~"

"N-No!" I shook my head straight away. "I wouldn't do something like that! I was thinking about...bringing back dead people. And curing Onee-chan. I would bring back my parents, and everyone who died unjustly like your...I-I mean, like I'm sure most people have experienced. I would cure Onee-chan so she didn't have to die in the first place. That's what I would do...or if not me becoming God, I would ask a deity to save Onee-chan at least. I would even...give my life in exchange for hers..."

That's how I honestly feel. If I could, I would take Onee-chan's place. She's always been frail...I wish I could bare that burden as well. But each time I try and help, I don't do anything remarkable.

"Didn't you say to me once that you wanted to become a doctor?"

Miya-san suddenly said. I gave an inclination with my head.

"That's right. I want to help people all around the world. Cure diseases and the likes. But by the time I become a doctor, Onee-chan will already be dead. I'd be lucky if she lasts another year..."

When I was feeling sad, I felt a weight come near me. When I took a look, Miya-san had moved closer to me, and has rested a hand on my head. For some reason, I feel like this is very familiar...like I had experienced it when I was a child...

"Such burdens that have been placed on someone so young. Its hard to believe you're only 16 and have gone through what you have gone through."

"Burdens...I never once saw looking after Onee-chan a burden. Even now, I see it as a joy. I thought of it being something only I could do, the right was mine alone since she is my Onee-chan. It isn't like I can do anything else for her. Just like my parents...it was my fault that..."

"It was...your fault?"

"N-No! Never mind! Ehehehe! I-I best be making breakfast Miya-san! Please relax and let me take care of it!"

When I was going to stand, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. It was Miya-sans arm. She pulled me close, so close that I could smell her shining purple hair. Cinnamon, it smells so sweet like that. I couldn't help but flush as she guided my head to her chest! I should be freaking out more, but for some reason, it feels right having my head here. Almost as a calming wave has washed over me.

"Miya-san...why...?"

I was in a state of perplexity and I couldn't quite fathom why she shows me affection like this. She (to my knowledge) hasn't shown this much affection to anyone else. But she seems to be able to do it like its a normal thing.

Miya-san gave a chortle which was beautiful coming from her lips.

"Fufu, sometimes people need cuddles, that's all. Even I occasionally need them. That's why, you are my cuddle partner."

"C-Cuddle partner!?"

I could only wonder what she meant by "cuddle partner". I of course know what a normal cuddle is but does she mean cuddle partner as something sexual...geez! I should get my head out of the gutter! As if Miya-san would ever do something like that to me! For one, she most likely sees me as a kid, and she is widowed. Even if she didn't see me as a kid, I'm sure that she wouldn't love another man.

"Ara yes. A cuddle partner. Just don't tell anyone now~ I'm sure your...friends would be all jealous of our special time together like this~ You don't mind this old housewife cuddling you every now and again, right~?"

A-And she's gone back to being playful. Miya-san sure is a strange woman indeed. She can switch between serious and cheerful within seconds. I wonder how she does something like that?

"N-No of course not! I will cuddle Miya-san if she wants me to!"

"Fufu, then its settled. Hidaka-san shall be my cuddle partner when I'm feeling down, or when Hidaka-san is feeling down. Fueee, I think I got the best deal after all~"

I couldn't help but notice the rising sun reflecting its light onto Miya-san. In the light, she looks so perfect. The suns rays making her hair shimmer, the light hitting her eyes making them shine gloriously. The way her smile brightens everything around her...eh? N-No...I couldn't...nah! I wouldn't!

I kept my head on Miya-sans breast as we looked into the sky. We watched the sun come up and the moon go down. The whole time, Miya-san kept her arm around me and her hand ran its fingers through my hair...for some reason, it felt so...surreal. Like I've experienced something like this before...

* * *

**[Later]**

"Ma-Makoto-chan...you made all of this?"

Uzume-san spoke with astonishment as everyone (bar Miya-san) looked at the table full of food with surprise. Everyone from the Inn has all sat around the table and kept staring with such amazement at my culinary skills.

Miya-san was gracious enough to let me access to her kitchen. I made a meal fit for...a King I guess. I cooked lots of different foods from traditional Japanese meals to everyday breakfasts. A variety for everyone and they can pick what they want.

"That's right Uzume-san! I cooked this all!"

I beamed out while tilting my head to the side. Everyone was just looking with surprise. Miya-san is smiling away happily while the others...wow, didn't they know I can cook? I take pride in my cooking.

"Wow! Makoto-sama is amazing! All this delicious food!"

Well, I'm glad Musubi-san likes the looks of things at least. She put her hands together to her chest as drool seeps out of her mouth...Musubi-san it kinda looks like a waterfall coming from your mouth right now.

"Ah...Master is gracious."

"Hidaka-kun...this looks very amazing."

"Hidaka-san! This looks awesome!"

Akitsu-san looked happy, Katsuragi-san looked pleased with it and Kuno-san looked very satisfied. In fact, all of those girls had eyes like saucers. It was simply something you couldn't take your eyes off. So fascinating.

"Makoto-kun...I never knew you had such skills in the kitchen. What a good husband you are~"

"Ooh my, Makoto-san made all of this?"

"It looks very well done!"

"Oooooh! Ku's so hungry! It looks too good!"

Oriha-san said something about me being a good husband. Minato-san spoke with astonishment, the same with Kaho-san. Little Ku-chan looks hungry right now as she said. But when Miya-san looks at Minato-san, he stiffens and looks away with fear on his face. Erm...what's that about? He doesn't look injured...physically anyway. I hope...she hasn't damaged him mentally as that would be bad.

"Hehe, clearly Benitsubasa's role is getting thinner by the day~"

"Aah, this does look nice Makoto-san."

While Haihane-san laughed to Benitsubasa-sans ire, Kagari-san...Homura-san (I don't even know what to call her anymore) just gave me praise. What do I call her? I know her as both, yet I don't know her at all. We've been on dates, yet she's not even told me about "Homura". I don't understand why she doesn't tell me...she said she loved me...was that a lie...?

"Damn, Makoto. Its like you went all out. Is there a special occasion I'm unaware of?"

"Nope~" I replied to Benitsubasa-san with an innocent tone. "I just thought that since Miya-san does so much for us, I would cook breakfast today, and maybe even dinner if she lets me?"

I looked at Miya-san who shrugged her shoulders with a contentment. Benitsubasa-san takes a fork and starts shoveling food into her mouth with a peaceful smile. I sat down next to Kagari-san...Homura-san...ugh, which should I call her? I don't know anymore.

"Makoto-san, what a surprise."

"What is Ho...Kagari-san?"

I asked dumbly. Kagari-san...Homura-san...looked at me with a cute smile.

"You sitting next to me during the breakfast meal. Usually, one of the other girls have by now took up arms so to speak and claimed their rights to sit next to you."

"Hehe, well you know, they seem to be mesmerized by the food. But Kagari-san and I haven't spent much time together lately...besides the time when you rescued me..."

I muttered the last part. She cocked up an eyebrow.

"Hmmm?"

"Its nothing. I was just thinking about how cool it is in here...I wonder if anyone could warm it up in here~"

I teased as I winked. Her bottom lip trembled as I continued my teasing. I picked up abit of pork with my chopsticks, and dipped it in the sauce and rested it on my lips, as I looked at Kagari-san straight on. She looked at me with a small blush as I stuck out my tongue, giving the piece of meat a little lick.

She released a breath through her nose and her face became a little darker red. I slid the pork into my mouth, showing her my teeth as I gave them a little lick. Her nose bled a little as the meat slid down my oesophagus.

"My, its heating up a little in here Kagari-san, don't you think?"

"I-I well..."

"Maybe its because of you, Kagari-san? You do look a little hot, should I cool you down a little?" I put my hand on her lap, which made her release a small groan but it was just audible to me. I smirked and moved up her body so I was face to face with her. "Or maybe, we could even get a little hotter, if you catch my drift?"

"Pft!"

Kagari-san did a massive spit take and fell to the ground with a nose bleed. Everyone turned to her as I began eating my breakfast with a content smile on my face. Miya-san raises a hand to her face and lets out a cute chortle.

"My, is something the matter Kagari?"

Kagari-san shoots up and shakes her head adorably.

"N-No! I'm fine Miya! Completely fine! I'm fine! Good even! Very good!"

"Ooh my, are you sure?"

"Perfect! Shota perfect! Ooh crap! Perfect Shota's! Uwah! Shota's are perfect!"

Kagari-san covered her mouth and kept taking looks at me. I feigned innocence and beamed at her. That seemed to make her blush more, so to seal the deal, I sat on her lap and I put on a cute expression while looking up at her.

"Onee-sama, can you feed me? I'm in pain, and it hurts to lift my arms up...please Onee-sama..."

Fall!

Kagari-sans eyes rolled in her head and she fell unconscious while blushing heavily. Hehe, sorry Kagari-san...rather Homura-san, but you are keeping a secret from me. Then again, I could say I am keeping a secret from her, but she knew of it...it kinda hurts that she doesn't trust me enough.

Kagari-san recovered soon afterwards and we all continued to eat breakfast together. I kept dropping hints (purely for amusements sake) and she kept pretending to not know anything about being a Sekirei or anything like that.

After breakfast, I was sat in the living room with Musubi-san who seems to be smiling away very happily. Everyone else has gone to get ready for the school day or whatever they do during the day being the case with Uzume-san and Kagari-san.

But being alone with Musubi-san is nice, even if its just sat in the living room. It makes a change from what we usually do. Fighting Sekirei I mean haha. Although, Musubi-san makes life fun in general by her abundance of energy.

I love Musubi-sans energy and her way of making me feel good from just a simple thing like smiling. Sometimes, its good to have an innocence like Musubi-san. But I'm shocked...she ate so much before that she asked for fourth helpings after seconds and thirds. But I'm glad she likes to eat good meals.

"Makoto-sama! We're going to school today, aren't we?"

She suddenly said something like that so I nodded as a response.

"That's right Musubi-san. Are you having fun going to school?"

She gave a giant nod and a childlike smile which ignites a happiness in myself.

"I have lots of fun at school! Everyone is so nice to me! They even comment that I am very sexy! ...By the way, what does it mean to be sexy Makoto-sama?"

I don't know how to answer that. She doesn't know what sexy means? Ehehehe, how can I tell her that the only reason she is popular is because she has gigantic breasts!? She's literally the girl in school that most guys fantasize about, yet she's my Sekirei. I-I think I got very lucky in having Musubi-san as my Sekirei.

"Erm...it means to be very attractive. You know what attractive means?"

I don't mean to sound like I'm being rude, but from the wording, it makes me sound like I am mocking her intelligence. But Musubi-san doesn't seem to care if I put it that way.

"Yes! I know what it means! Makoto-sama, do you think I'm attractive?"

She gave me such an adorable smile that I could only blushed and nod without saying words.

Of course I think she's attractive. All Sekirei seems to be highly attractive. All the girls I've seen are bombshells, beautiful or cute. And while I don't swing that way, I'm sure that Mutsu-san is classed as a Bishounen. All of them have something about them that puts them above most humans. Maybe they were made that way so they can attract human attention or something? I mean, I've never seen an ugly Sekirei before, because they don't exist! Hehe!

Seeing my nod, Musubi-san comes over and throws her arms around my neck! Iyaaaa! She's got a very tight grip! At least she isn't hugging me around my waist as I still am injured! I could only give her a hug as response to the hug she's giving me. She's so affectionate that it makes my heart melt with her warmth and comfort.

"Musubi-san, you don't have to come if you don't want? Its technically not mandatory for such things. You can stay home or go out on your own. You can do whatever you want, you know? I wouldn't like asking you to come to my school for my own selfishness."

Even though I said it with nothing but good intentions, Musubi-san kinda looked hurt by my words and gave a shake of her head.

"But I like being with Makoto-sama all day! It means our bonds of love keep getting deeper and deeper! You know, a Sekirei and an Ashikabi are destined partners. If I don't bond with my Ashikabi then I wont be able to release my full potential. Makoto-sama, can I tell you my dream?"

She has a dream? I didn't know. I wonder what kind of dream Musubi-san has? From my knowledge of her, I would guess that its either to do with fighting strong Sekirei or to be with me forever. If its the second one, then I want that as well.

"Y-Yes, please tell me your dream Musubi-san. If I can, I will make it happen."

"Yay! Okay Makoto-sama, my dream is to ascend to the skies above with Makoto-sama. I promised with Kaho that I would find my Ashikabi-sama who would love me with all his heart and I would love that person back with just as much. Then, we would become stronger than anyone else. Then when one of us becomes the last one, she would free all the Sekirei who have lost their wings back into the freedoms of the sky! But to fight Kaho one day with our feelings on the line as well as our Ashikabi's, its the best feeling Makoto-sama! Also, I promised Karasuba-sama that we would be the last on the battlefield and fight with the world at stake!"

S-So, she has dreams...goals like that huh. To free the Sekirei, and to fight Karasuba. I suppose that from a perspective like mine, its really good for the first one and bad for the last one. She actually wants to fight against Karasuba...

"Erm, Musubi-san...I will try and help you with the first one, but I don't think you should fight Karasuba."

"Why Makoto-sama?"

She doesn't understand about it...Karasuba is very strong. She took on all of my current Sekirei at the time and even Kagari-san as Homura-san yet they were only able to fight to a draw. Its...too much...

"Because she is very powerful Musubi-san. Don't you remember the last time you fought her? She was able to fight evenly with eight Sekirei. I was told by Oriha-san that it was very difficult to fight with such outweighing odds. Its like...she's too powerful Musubi-san. I wouldn't what happened to me to happen to you. I-I don't want you to get hurt..."

I was depressed about that fact. Musubi-san is a hyper girl and I know that she's very determined. But the reality is, Karasuba is too powerful for one Sekirei. Even Akitsu-san was overwhelmed by her power.

Musubi-san put her hands on my face and put our foreheads together.

"Makoto-sama, Karasuba-sama is very powerful. But with our growing bonds, I will become stronger and stronger. Karasuba-sama will one day be weaker than me, because Makoto-sama has the biggest heart I've ever seen. Makoto-sama..."

Musubi-san moved from my forehead, and moved her way to in front of my lips. She puckered her lips, and moved closer to my lips! S-She's going to kiss me! Musubi-san is actually going to kiss me!

"Musubi-san..."

I also puckered my lips, ready to accept Musubi-sans kiss. Each time a Sekirei wants a kiss, it makes me feel wonderful. Before the Sekirei plan, I was alone and I didn't know what was going to become of my life.

But now its different. I have Musubi-san and the other Sekirei in my life to look after. I need to be with these girls forever and ever...yes, forever and ever. I need to stay with all of the Sekirei girls of mine.

I know that its strange...but I'm in love with all of them...

"Beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Before Musubi-sans and my lips connected, Benitsubasa-san stormed into the room and tackled her to the ground! Ehehe, I think Benitsubasa-san isn't happy right now. I've already said that I will give any of my Sekirei a kiss whenever they want it, but due to Miya-sans rules, we can't do it often.

"Benitsubasa-san! Please stop ittttttttttttttttttttt!"

"Shut up bear! You are the one who is trying to steal Makoto away with your meat bags!"

"Benitsubasa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Ehehe, I don't know how to stop them from fighting. I can't get involved because they are stronger than I am. So all I could do is sit back and cry to myself as they flung insults at one another (Benitsubasa-san more than Musubi-san) and wait for Miya-san to come in and stop them.

Although I do have to wonder why she calls Musubi-san a bear? Does she remind Benitsubasa-san of a bear or something? I don't know...maybe its something only Benitsubasa-san understands. An insult she has made for Musubi-san. Although I like Musubi-san very much!

While they are fighting, Nanami-san enters the room, gives the fighting girls a once over before coming over and hugging my arm. I looked towards the beauty to see her giving me a heartwarming smile. Its...too cute...resist...

"Makoto-sama, school is soon, you know?"

"Y-Yes, it certainly is. Are you ready for school Nanami-san?"

"I am! I can't wait for another productive day! Is Makoto-sama ready for school?"

I nodded and put my head to Nanami-sans. She looked a little shocked before she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting embrace. Nanami-san...my Nanami-san. My first Sekirei, my lovely Sekirei.

"Is everything okay Makoto-sama?"

"Y-Yes, its just yesterday was very...bad. Izumi Higa-san doesn't seem to like Mikogami-san and I. But I do wonder if Mikogami-san is going to stop trying to wing Sekirei by force. If he does, then I will be happy knowing that I helped someone."

That's what I hope anyway. Him being able to get away from the badness of winging Sekirei and moving onto being with the Sekirei he has. For some reason, he reminds me of someone I used to know...but can't remember.

"I'm sure that he would listen to you Makoto-sama. I heard from Akitsu-san, she told me about it and I think that it was a very good speech. If Mikogami-san changes because of Makoto-sama's words, then I know that Makoto-sama has amazing powers! And...Makoto-sama is my world...I wont let anything happen to Makoto-sama."

"Nanami-san...I'm glad you became my Sekirei."

She took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm glad I became Makoto-sama's Sekirei!"

We smiled at one another...it was at that time I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned my attention to it...ooh, Minato-san and Ku-chan have gone outside. Hehe, with Ku-chan around, its like having a little sister. But I heard that she hadn't been winged yet...so are they going to do the winging process now!?

Nanami-san who had been looking at the same thing as I gained a mischievous smirk and faced me.

"Makoto-sama, I know that it isn't really ethical or anything, but do you think we could watch the winging of Kusano-chan?"

I tilted my head to the side as she points outside. When I followed her pointed finger, I saw that Minato-san and Ku-chan are sat outside...the same place Miya-san and I sat this morning...when she was asking me weird questions...

"Erm...I-I don't know...its an invasion of personal privacy, don't you think?"

Nanami-san pouted and looked down at the ground. Ehehehe, Nanami-san is being adorable again. Even when I tried to touch her face, she gave me a larger pout and looked at me sadly.

"Okay...Nanami-san. We can watch...but if we are caught...its your fault..."

"Yay! I don't mind Makoto-sama!"

I sighed and we stood up. I felt little pain go through me as I had taken some painkillers just before. We walked towards the exit of the living room, and sat just outside the door leading towards the gardens, although those two can't see us.

"So Ku-chan, why did you want to look at the garden?"

Minato-san started, looking at the plant life that's pretty much nonexistent right now. I guess they are late bloomers or something. I wish they would bloom, it would make the garden look beautiful.

Ku-chan lifted her head and looked at Minato-san with a sad...yet, a hopeful gaze as well.

"I...I heard Onii-chan's voice...when Ku was alone and scared. I heard Onii-chan calling out to me, to trust him. So...I appeared to Onii-chan asking for help. Because Ku is a good girl, I let Onii-chan know that she was crying."

I gotta admit, that's really adorable. Ku-chan is like a little sister. Hey, maybe she can be the little sister of the Izumo Inn. Although, since she isn't winged...she's going to kiss...hehe, well better him than me...although if it was me, it would look less creepy than it will now...

"Ku-chan...I wont let anything happen to you. I wont let bad people hurt you again."

Awwww, sometimes its so sweet to hear things like this.

It was at this time, I noticed that at the other side of the wall, my other Sekirei had gathered there, plus Haihane-san. It seems that all of them were interested in it as well. I-I just went along with it for Nanami-sans sake, but for all of us to watch this is...

"Onii-chan...please become Ku's Ashikabi."

Become her Ashikabi...she's going to kiss her Onii-chan...ooh God. I hope the police aren't around. While I understand it, I don't think that the police would. Unless Ku-chan is older than she looks. Maybe she's a Loli like I'm a Shota. I mean, I'm mistaken for a 12 year old quite a lot when I'm 16. So, maybe she's older than she looks? W-Well, I don't even know how old the Sekirei's actually are. From their age, they look like young adults but they could be way older than that, or even younger. Its strange if you think about it.

I peered outside, and saw Ku-chan stand up. Minato-san faced her, and she took his face.

"Ku-chan..."

Just a whisper of a voice was heard. From that whisper, Ku-chan's face turned red.

"Onii-chan...is Ku's Ashikabi."

I felt kind of awkward watching this, as Ku-chan pressed her lips to Minato-sans. Ooh God, this is strange! I feel like I'm watching my little sister make out with a...a...I can't even think it!

Nanami-san, Kuno-san and Musubi-san all look happy for Ku-chan. Oriha-san and Katsuragi-san have averted their eyes due to the sheer embarrassment of the situation. Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san have disgusted eyes and Akitsu-san just looks on with her usual gaze. But from the bond, I could tell that she was happy for Ku-chan. Even I'm happy for her.

Shine!

At the same time Ku-chan's emergence wings came from her Sekirei crest, something happened in the garden. In the garden, there were budded flowers and other plant life that hadn't been flourishing.

But now, as Ku-chan's wings extend all over the garden, the flowers and other plant life are all...being brought to life. All of the flowers budding and opening up, realizing their potential for beauty. So, Sekirei's have such a beauty about them as well. Ku-chan being able to do this is...amazing. I'm very happy for Ku-chan right now.

"Its beautiful."

The words slipped out of my mouth, as Nanami-san hugs me with overflowing tears. Hehe, Nanami-san is so sensitive to such things. Musubi-san and Kuno-san are crying as well.

Oriha-san and Katsuragi-san just look so embarrassed right now. Akitsu-san looks content with the winging. As for Haihane-san, she looks...wait. Where has Haihane-san gone? And Benitsubasa-san as well...they were there a few seconds ago...now they have disappeared...

"Yes, I want to report a suspected...no, make that a confirmed Lolicon. The youth is aged 19, unconfirmed last name, but first name is Minato. He's a failure as a college student, I believe he has failed the entrance exam twice and he's kinda dopey looking. That's right, he has now sunk his claws into a girl that looks no older than 8 years old and has kissed her fully on the lips. Please send someone very quickly to lock up this sick bastard."

"Hehehe~ With this, he'll be locked away~"

I heard a disturbing conversation, so I cocked my head to that side...BENITSUBASA-SAN IS ON THE PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! SHE'S NOT RUNG THE POLICE, RIGHT!? EVEN HAIHANE-SAN HAS GOTTEN INTO THE MIX!

Thud!

I heard something hit the ground hard. It came from where...

"O-Onii-chan!? Please wake up for Ku! Please don't die! Ku just found you!"

As Ku-chan said, Minato-san had passed out while crying! I-I guess he heard Benitsubasa-san...Benitsubasa-san is still on the phone!

"BENITSUBASA-SAN!"

I cried as I moved towards her! I hope she hasn't called the police!

She looked at me and did a peace sign.

"Don't worry Makoto, that pedophile wont be around for much longer. He will be locked up, where the other sick ones live."

"OOH MY GOD! BENITSUBASA-SAN! YOU CANT CALL THE POLICE! ITS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

When I made it to her, she chuckled and showed me the phone...ooh thank you merciful God. She's making it up...my heart was going too fast in my chest then. I thought my chest was going to break from the sheer force it was beating.

"Man, that was good~ I'm sorry Makoto, but I had too~"

"Kukuku~ That was good from someone who has small breasts~"

Benitsubasa-san sent a sharp glare towards Haihane-san who whistles an innocent tune. I turned my gaze back to Benitsubasa-san who is giving me the peace sign.

"I hope you enjoyed the show~"

Ehehe...I seriously don't know what's going on sometimes. Especially when Benitsubasa-san is involved...

* * *

**Homura P.O.V**

"Takami-san, I think he knows."

"He knows what?"

Takami-san put her lit cigarette to her lips and inhaled some smoke. A cigarette does seem to be good right now. But unlike Takami-san, I wont smoke outside of Makoto-sans school gates!

Apparently, we couldn't meet up in her limo, and it had to be right outside the school, when school starts soon. I'm sure that Makoto-san will come strolling along and question our relation but I'm sure Takami-san doesn't think about that when she's got Shota on the brain.

As the students walk into the school, I answered Takami-san.

"I think he has fully realized that I'm No. 06."

"Oh? Has he now?"

"I believe so. He keeps dropping lots of hints about it, making references to fire, the number six and the colour black as well as masks. I knew he would figure me out eventually, but...I didn't think it would be like this. And...the worst part is...I kinda confessed to him and I nearly got winged by him...but that flat...Benitsubasa stopped me at the last second by punching...erm..."

I cut myself off as I see a change in her. Her eyes go from normal, to cloudy...ooh...

"Homura...you did not confess to my Shota did you?"

Ooh crap, why does that sound like a threat? And what's wrong with me being in love with him? She's obviously got the whole Shotacon thing going for her. While I'm not a Shotacon, I do lo-love him a lot.

"Erm..."

"Homura...I swear to God..."

Ooh God! Why is she swearing to God now!? Why is she raising her fist as well!? Is she going to punch me!? Geez, I only confessed, I didn't do anything beyond that! I couldn't anyway because of Benitsubasa...

"W-Wait! Please don't swear to God!"

"Homura, I'm seriously serious here. You know how innocent that boy is...you know that once you mentioned love...he's going to be heartbroken that you didn't tell him your real identity."

Heartbroken...? Would he really be heartbroken about such a thing? I don't think that...w-well, I guess it would be bad if he knows that I know he's an Ashikabi and never said anything about my Sekirei status...but he figured me out so...erm...

"W-Well...I'm sure that he'll..."

"You've killed his heart. Well done Homura, how else do you want to hurt him? Do you want to cut his porcelain skin? Chop off his luxurious hair? Take advantage of his innocent nature? Maybe jump the poor boy and do ecchi things to him while he cries "Takami-sensei! Please save me and I will be yours!" Hearing his cries for help, I would come in and deck the shit out of you then whisk the boy away in my arms and whisper "Don't worry my cute Shota, I wont let anyone hurt you again." then he would wrap his cute arms around my neck and kiss my cheek for a job well done while giggling cutely! Then he would say "Takami-sensei, will you please teach me about sex as well? I'm so innocent and I don't know what a girls vagina looks like." I would of course comply with the boy and take him to a fancy hotel and put his small body on the bed and gently kiss his Shota lips..."

...How did her scolding me become one of her sexual fantasies? I don't get it...she really dreams about saving him from...people and taking him to a hotel room and teaching him about sex...is that why she became a sensei at this school!? She wants her fantasy to become reality! Ooh Makoto-san, you're going to get molested by this Shotacon one day...I'll try my best but even I don't know if I can keep you safe once Takami-san is on the prowl.

"Takami-san...can I ask, you still work for MBI right?"

She stopped going into her fantasy and looked at me uneven eyes.

"Of course I do. This is just a side project for me, so I can observe the Shota in his natural habitat and make a study based on what I have come across, and see what there is to advance the field of Shotaness. Maybe, one day there will be a study to create an army or Shota's, or just an army of Makoto-kun's...oooh, a harem full of Makoto-kun's...now that's worthy of MBI's unlimited resources."

Ooh my, that sounds like she's studying an animal or something. W-Well, to her I'm sure Makoto-san is a type of animal, a sexual one. A-And, I thought Minaka was...wait, what's that about having a harem of Makoto-sans? She...wants a harem full of Makoto-sans...? God, I pray she doesn't know how to clone people...

Takami-san then thrusts her fist into the air.

"I can't let that bastard Minaka do all of this and get away with it. I swear, I will one day punish that bastard for what he's done to these Sekirei and my Shota. He will pay for trying to hurt that precious Shota boy...ooh God yeah..."

Ooh God...why do I follow this woman's orders again? She's creepy, Matsu level when she's on the prowl. I pray she doesn't react to Makoto-san, then he really will have a problem.

I brushed the bangs out of my face.

"Okay, that's a good reason...but did you have to tell me about your dreams of cloning Makoto-san?"

Her eyes turned to me and before she could say anything, I heard a singing coming from behind me.

"Sweet little bumble bee~ I know what you want from me~ Dup-I-dup-I-do la la~ Dup-I-dup-I-do la la~ Sweet little bumble bee~ More than just a fantasy~ Dup-I-dup-I-do la la~ Dup-I-dup-I-do la la~"

"Wow, Makoto-sama! That songs sounds so cute!"

"Hidaka-san has a nice voice!"

Walking towards us is Makoto-san and his Sekirei (which he's holding hand with Musubi and Kuno) while singing a childish tune. Benitsubasa is behind them, giving annoyed eyes at the Sekirei. Oriha is walking along happily as is Akitsu. Katsuragi seems to be in a bit of a daze while Nanami is looking faux angry at the pair of girls holding his hands.

"Hehe, thank you~ You know, you don't always have to compliment me, I'm not perfect. Far from it actually."

"No, you're wrong Makoto-sama! You might not be perfect to everyone else, but in my eyes you are very perfect!"

He looked taken back, and his face turned bright red.

"M-Musubi-san, thank you very much!"

As they neared the gates, I didn't know what to do, as his eyes fell on me. His smiling face became a little stoic as his eyes darted towards Takami-san. Takami-san smiled away at him.

They got towards us and he tilted his head to the side as Benitsubasa, Nanami and Oriha gave me suspicious looks. I'm sure that those three are going to be able to tell that I'm a Sekirei by now. Musubi and Kuno are blissfully unaware however. As for Katsuragi and Akitsu, I'm sure they already know I'm a Sekirei as I've dealt with both of them one on one sometime ago in the past. But they are either withholding information from Makoto-san, or they know he already knows about it.

"Sensei? Do you know Kagari-san?"

"That's right, I know Kagari quite well. We are good friends actually."

Good friends? Is that all you could do? That's obviously going to be something he questions himself.

"I...see. Well, I'm sure you know that Kagari-san and I live together, if you're friends."

"I do. But, why aren't you in your wheelchair? Aren't you still injured?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"W-Well, I kind of lost it. But I can walk around now, as long as its slow walking." His eyes went to me briefly before looking back at Takami-san. "Sensei, don't you think its a little cold today?"

Yeah...he definitely knows now, and he's going to be suspicious of you Takami-san now. I wonder how you're going to handle such things? If you want to blend as sensei and student, you'll have to think of a convincing lie.

"I guess it is. You best head inside. We've got some hard work ahead of us today."

"Okay! I hope that its at least SIX assignments!"

Uwah...I kind of hate this game he's playing. Yeah, mentioning six...wait. All of a sudden, his eyes changed when seeing the cigarette in Takami-sans hand. He walked towards her, unlinking hands with his Sekirei and before she could react, he took the cigarette from her hand, threw it to the floor and stood on it!

"...My cigarette..."

Ooh...he does things like that? Takami-san looks mortified as if her life has come crashing down. Makoto-san wags a finger at her.

"Sensei, I've told you before that smoking is a filthy habit, and you need to stop. Its bad for your health, and it can lead to serious problems later on in life. Please consider your health, and if not for yourself, then for others who love and respect you. I wouldn't like it if Takami-sensei got some illness due to smoking and had to leave everyone behind."

...This is like he's telling off a naughty child for doing something bad. Takami-san has hung her head low and looks regretful. He's technically right...I'm just glad I don't smoke around him...

"But...my cigarette...it wasn't even smoked..."

"Sensei...please reconsider quitting. If its help, I can contact local support groups for you."

Haha. Yeah, Takami-san. Go to a support group now. Also go to one for your Shotacon ways. They might be able to help you. Although I wouldn't hold out much hope for you at this point.

"...I-I will think about it..."

Whoa...she actually said something like that. Hearing that, Makoto-san smiled brightly. So cute...

"I'm glad! Now, see you inside sensei!" He looked at me and did a peace sign. "See you at home, maybe at SIX o'clock or something~"

Saying that, he left with the Sekirei. Yeah...he knows and I don't know when we are going to...talk about it. I don't even know how I would even contemplate talking about such a thing. I can't ask him straight out, it would be...it wouldn't be right if I ask him to become my Ashikabi after he knows that I have been keeping this from him.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

After school, I was walking home with Nanami-san while holding hands, taking in the sights of the city as we walk along at a slow pace.

Apparently, all of the other Sekirei had something to do. Musubi-san said that she was hoping to have a spar with Miya-san (after seeing her perform some kind of sword trick the other day) and the same could be said for Katsuragi-san so they rushed home.

Benitsubasa-san is meeting up with Haihane-san in the city for something, she didn't tell me what. Akitsu-san, Kuno-san and Oriha-san said that they are having a secret meeting, although I don't know what that's about.

So I have been graced with Nanami-sans presence. Its nice, walking along with Nanami-san. Just taking in the day and the breeze. Nanami-san offered to jump me home with her Sekirei strength and such, but I refused politely as it makes me still feel a little queasy.

"Makoto-sama, is it true that you are going on a date with Benitsubasa-san?"

Nanami-san broke the silence that we were having. I thought that it was a comfortable silence. I looked at her, and saw that she didn't look that happy.

"I...I am yes..."

When I said that, I could've sworn that I felt the hurt coming from her. H-Have I done something wrong? She adopted a sad face and faced me with that sadness that's very piercing indeed.

"I see...and Makoto-sama wasn't forced or anything by her? I know she can be quite a domineering person so I hope that she hasn't done anything to force you into going on a date with her. If she did, then I can stop her from forcing herself onto you."

"N-No, she didn't really. She just asked me and I said yes. I didn't have a reason to refuse her...is that bothering you Nanami-san?"

She looked away and gave a small nod.

"Nanami-san...I'm so sorry that you feel strongly about this. I...I erm...I don't know...erm...Nanami-san, what should I do to make this right? I-I haven't r-really ever done anything l-like this before...and I don't want Nanami-san to be upset..."

"N-No! I'm not upset Makoto-sama! I'm just...worried about what Benitsubasa-san might do. I know that she is your Sekirei now, but she did kidnap you and in result of that, you got stabbed."

"Y-Yes, but that's in the past now Nanami-san. She's not going to hurt me, she technically can't as she would end up terminating herself as well. Besides, I know Benitsubasa-san only did what she did because of her reaction. She only reacted wrong to the reaction she had for me...you know?"

She gave a sharp nod, before Nanami-san leaned down, and caught my lips with her own! It was so sudden that I didn't know how to respond. From just the kiss, I felt Nanami-sans love fill me up.

It was at that time that her bright wings came out of her Sekirei crest. As usual, they filled the area with bright lights. It was very dazzling and I can't help but think that Nanami-san is...she's so lovely.

As the wings spread out, Nanami-san wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. Once the kiss was broken, Nanami-san smiled at me.

"Makoto-sama, can we go on a date as well?"

I blinked before giving her a strong nod.

"Y-Yes of course we can Nanami-san!"

"Thank you!"

She latched onto me, holding me for dear life. Nanami-san...she must've been feeling strongly about it for awhile...I held Nanami-san in my arms for a number of minutes. Thankfully, no one came around here...

"Iyaaa!"

Bang!

I heard someone cry, and the sound of someone falling. Reacting quickly, Nanami-san and I ran towards where the scream came from. Even if I felt a slight twinge of pain in my abdomen, I gritted my teeth and bared with it for as long as I could.

When getting to the source of the scream, I saw a girl on the ground. She must've fallen over or something. Her things are spread out all over the ground.

The girl was wearing a black summer dress with stripped thigh high stockings and she has a choker around her neck. Her long black hair is tied into pigtails, one at either side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown colour. But something caught my eye on the left side of her shown upper chest. A black stylised tattoo of a rose was there. It looked very pretty. I guess that the tattoo means something to her perhaps?

In concern, I picked up her stuff with Nanami-sans help, walked over and offered my hand.

"Here, Onee-san. Are you okay?"

She looked a little older than I am, so referring to her as an "Onee-san" seemed to be appropriate. The girl looked up at me, and her features turned upwards. She took my hand and I helped her to her feet.

"Aah, thank you very much."

I gave her stuff back to her, but I couldn't help but notice she was still holding my hand. When I tried to move it away, she held onto it very tightly. Nanami-san looked pissed by that action.

"Erm...Onee-san, you have your hand in mine still..."

"Yes, I know. Sorry, for my rudeness. My name is Itsuki, Yashiro Itsuki. Thank you for helping me up."

I blushed as she gave my hand a stroke! Why is she stroking my hand all of a sudden!? Is that the normal thing!? Nanami-san came between us and ripped my hand away from hers, and wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"I-Its not a problem. My name is Hidaka Makoto...are you...okay Yashiro-san?"

She gave a nod and looked at Nanami-san who stared coldly back at her. Nanami-san...? Is something wrong with her? Yashiro-san didn't seem to take any notice of Nanami-sans cold stare and looked at me.

"Hidaka Makoto-kun huh...yes, I've heard that name before...say, wasn't your family involved in a huge business a few years ago?"

I sharpened my eyes.

"That's right. My parents used to own a company. Why is it you asked?"

"No reason really. I was just curious. But to meet their son here and now, my I have been blessed. And...ooh, a girlfriend. What a lovely couple you seem to make...for now..."

She muttered something at the end but I didn't quite hear it. She looked at Nanami-san, for a second I could've sworn that she shot a very dark look at Nanami-san. Nanami-san also seemed to think the same as she narrowed her eyes.

Yashiro-san moved the hair of her face and gave me a once over. When she was looking me up and down, I felt a chill go down my spine. I don't know why, it wasn't like she was giving me a creepy stare. It was more like...she was scanning my form or something.

"Hidaka-kun, you do look like you are in a bit of pain. Has something happened to you?"

How did she know? I...I haven't shown any natural looks to pain. I've been keeping my face straight and my posture as well. There's no way she would guess I'm in pain...

"Erm...I'm pretty much fine, thank you Yashiro-san. Are you okay? You was the one who tripped over after all."

She looked over herself, before shaking her head.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying Hidaka-kun. Now I must be going, be seeing you."

For some reason, I felt there was a hidden meaning to that then.

She walked past Nanami-san and I, but stopped behind me. I turned around to see that she was...looking at my...erm...at my butt...was she checking me out!? When noticing my eyes, she gained a happy disposition and walked away with a satisfied smile on my face. I don't know why, but I felt like I just had a fated meeting...

* * *

**Itsuki P.O.V**

Hehehe, first contact has been established. I can't believe it...he is the cutest boy in the world! Even Amebane can't match that level of cuteness...although Amebane is cute as well. He's more of the dominating type, and that boy is going to be dominated alright...Makoto-kun.

"Ugh, you really are a disgusting pig. Wasting your time on trying to get with that other disgusting human."

My eye twitched at that and I turned to him with a glare.

"Shut up Amebane. You don't understand what it means if I get him. If I get him, I will be very wealthy, and I will have a cute sex partner. Don't you know who his family are? They are very wealthy and he'll inherit such a wealth in the future. And unlike you, he wont call me a pig."

I can dream at least. Makoto-kun wouldn't call me names. He would treat me like a Princess that I deserve. He will whisk me away and always cater to my needs. He will do everything for me and I will want for nothing.

"Whatever you say disgusting pig. I just want to beat those damn Sekirei of his. No, make that, that stupid bitch Benitsubasa of the Disciplinary Squad. Or should I say former member? I would love to beat the crap out of her...hahaha, make that all of them. The former scrapped number would be a good challenge as well. I'd certainly love showing her the meaning of death. All of them seem to be quite a challenge, and he is building up a rep with those Sekirei..."

"I don't care if you beat them, take them away if you want. Just get them out of the way. All I want is that boy, and his Sekirei are in the way...maybe its time to go and see Izumi-san, and to take him up on that offer."

"All this for a disgusting human lover for you. I don't understand the way you think pig. And don't ever tell me what to do you ugly pig."

I shook my head and looked towards the departing Makoto-kun. Hahaha, I will make you mine, Makoto-kun. I don't care about the Sekirei Plan right now, all I care about is making that boy mine.

"Come on Amebane, we need to go and see Izumi-san and see what his offer is."

"Tch, what a waste of time. Siding with other Ashikabi's for one single human child. You truly are messed up pig."

He doesn't understand, and I don't expect him too either. Hehehehe, just wait Makoto-kun...soon, you'll be all mine.

* * *

**End chapter! Some Miya x Makoto this chapter with more to come in the future! Ku has also been winged! Yay for Ku! And some other Sekirei development like Musubi and Nanami.**

**Also, Yashiro Itsuki has shown up. For those who don't know her, she's the Ashikabi who opposes Yukari in the fourth match of the manga with her Sekirei being No. 13, Amebane. Those two will be playing an important arc that's going to be happening soon. She'll even be important in the development of Yukari and Makoto. And why she is after Makoto, will be revealed in time!**

**Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Akito the Destroyer; Well, I am glad you like it! For that, I wont reveal just yet~ And yeah, I was thinking something like that.**

**Jugar38; No, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you reviewed last chapter! And I'm glad you loved it! And as always, thank you very much.**

**F14M3RZ; Yeah, I can see it going down like that anyway. And that's probably right about Itsuki.**

**Jose19; She isn't a Sekirei, she's the Ashikabi of Amebane, No. 13. And he, well he's weaker than Shiina in canon but has to be pretty strong to make it to the third round.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, in the future he surely will do things like that.**

**Hime; Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I will definitely consider it.**

**Blacklight; Hehe, I'm glad you like it. Yup, Miya is warming up to Makoto right now! And yeah, she sure is asking some questions alright. And more teasing will commence soon! Yeah, those two surely are teases alright. But for Takami to quit smoking...hehe, I'm sure she will for her Shota~ And thank you!**

**Sano; Thanks! And I will give it a read!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**The unexpected Sekirei arrival**

**[10 years ago, Kamikura Island]**

**Miya P.O.V**

"_Geez, another trip around the island, how fun. I hope another invasion happens, that would be fun. Killing all those pray. My blade is getting hungry for blood."_

_Karasuba started complaining like always. Our mission, is to protect our brethren as they sleep. But she never takes that seriously. Well, it doesn't matter. I will take it seriously, for the sleeping birds._

"_Karasuba-tan is getting testy like always~ You know, it isn't healthy to be always think about killing people~ Maybe Matsu should develop a drug so Karasuba-tan can focus on the task at hand. Or maybe a drug for you to be less homicidal~"_

"_Don't even think about meddling with drugs four eyed pervert. You'd invent something that would poison all of us, and then we would be done for."_

"_Baaaaaah~!" Matsu complained, glaring at Mutsu. "Don't call me "four eyed pervert" you baka moron person! You're jealous that Matsu can actually develop these things and you can't! Its like Mutsu-tan hates me because I'm smarter than he is!"_

"_Not so loud~ My head really hurts~"_

"_That's because you've been drinking none stop since last night."_

_I remarked, sighing to myself. Kazehana, that woman who always drinks. She looks at me and sticks out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of them. Sometimes, I feel like doing this myself. But they are fellow Sekirei, so I will grit my teeth and bare with it for now._

_Kazehana appeared next to me, and wagged her finger at me._

"_That's because I'm still trying to work out a plan to get my love to notice me~ Its the drink of love sake! Its the drink that will help me find my true love with Minaka-kun~"_

_That's disturbing. Why love a person like that? He's no good at all. Like Takehito-san said, he's annoying to a fault._

_I pushed her finger away from me and pointed my own at her._

"_May I remind you that we are on a mission? It might not be important to you, but it is to me. To protect the little birds, that's our role. We need to protect those children so they can have a bright future ahead of them."_

"_Miya, you're the leader and everything, but can you not go on and on about the 'little birds'? Its kind of annoying if you ask me."_

_I shook my head at the maniacal Sekirei. She really needs to stop with the attitude she has. One day, its going to get her into trouble, and then who knows what's going to happen. Especially if she annoys me much longer. But for Takehito-san, I shall bare with her behaviour for now._

_But during that time, something caught my eye. At first I thought that it was one of Minaka's practical jokes or maybe even Takehito-san playing a funny game with me like he showed me once, but I was far off the money._

_On the beach, in the sand getting washed by the water, was a...human. A small looking human at that with their head in the sand. From here, I can make our blonde hair and a yellow t-shirt and gray shorts...a boy. His head is in the sand...is he passed out? No, more like, why is he here in the first place?_

"_Hey Miya-tan, what're you looking at?"_

_I lazily pointed my finger to the small figure. Matsu followed my pointed finger, then gasped._

"_A-A human child!"_

"_No way, a little boy has come to the island. Maybe he was brought here on the wings of destiny~"_

"_I don't think so drunkard. He must've been in an accident."_

_Mutsu made a good estimation. An accident huh. Perhaps by sea or plane? It would have to be one of them, although I hadn't heard of an accident being around here, and the last invasion was a number of weeks ago._

"_Human? An invasion?"_

_Karasuba wondered, getting out her sword. Before she could act, I rested a hand on her hand and stopped her from doing reckless actions. She looked at me as I gently explained._

"_Why would they send a human child if this was an invasion? It wouldn't make sense. That boy, couldn't be older than...4, yet you think he's a threat? If you do, then there's clearly something wrong with you."_

_She shot me a vile look, but I simply wasn't bothered. The child...why was he here? I became curious as we all rushed over to him. Once getting to the child, I took the boy in my arms and I gently held him close. From what I can see, his chest is still going up and down, there's no obvious wounds on him._

"_Well, at least he's still breathing." I then gently shook the child. "Hello, please wake up little boy. Its time to wake up now."_

_I gently stroked the boys face. He looks quite adorable, sleeping like this._

_I continued shaking the boy for a minute, before he began to stir. What a relief. I thought he wasn't going to wake up. His long eyelashes fluttered then he cracked open his eyes. I was met with a cute icy blue colour._

"_Kaa-chan...?"_

_He thinks I'm his Kaa-chan? How sweet, he truly is a gem already._

_I gave a chortle and shook my head._

"_No, I'm not your Kaa-chan. I'm Sekirei...I'm Miya, its nice to meet you."_

_He looked around, clearly confused about what's happening. Even I would be if I had just woken up on a strange island like this. Especially being surrounded by...I wish Karasuba would put her sword away, he hasn't gotten anything on him, only his clothes. And what's he going to do? Throw his tiny fist at us and hope for the best? He can't do anything against us._

"_Woooooooooooooow! He's so Darling! I wanna keep him! Hey, I'm Kazehana cute little boy! Say, do you want to become the unofficial child of Kamikura Island?"_

_Bang!_

_I tapped her on the head, and sent her to the ground. What a thing to ask a child. Yeah, wanna become a child of this island? You've only just woken up, but its fine if you want to become this islands child. What a thing._

_But as I thought it, Matsu bent down and touched his forehead._

"_Hmmmm, it seems you don't have a fever or anything. Hey! I'm Sekirei No. 02, Matsu! Its nice to meet you! What's your name?"_

_The boy tilted his head to the side in a perplexed state._

"_Se...kirei? What's that? Is it some kind of name girls have?"_

"_Hehe, no. A Sekirei is...well, its something you don't have to worry about. But like, what happened little boy?"_

"_M-Mako's plane!" He jumped from my arms and ran around us, looking for something. "H-Hey erm...Mi...Miy...Mis...Mio...Mic...erm...Mi-chan! Can you tell Mako where he is right now? Mako needs to find his parents and w-we can go home t-together! P-Plane went crashy crash and erm...Mako doesn't remember rest. W-Where is here Mi-chan?"_

_Awww, that's so cute. He can't say Miya so he calls me Mi-chan...wait, is his name Mako then? What a cute name. Mako...hehe, such a strange child._

_But his plane went...crash? He had a crash...and his parents..._

"_Erm, this place is called Kamikura Island. As for this plane, I can't tell you. But, what's your name? Is it Mako?"_

"_W-Well, Mako's name is of course Hidaka Makoto, Mako for short. Call me Mako Mi-chan! B-But where are Mako's parents? They said "Stay safe!" when the plane was going bang bang in the sky. Mako didn't know what that meant then everything went dark, and Mako ended up being on the beach with Mi-chan looking down at him as if he was in pain or something. Please tell Mako where his parents are. We have to go home and see Onee-chan who isn't well right now."_

_So his name is Hidaka Makoto huh, and Mako for short. But this plane crashed and he doesn't know what happened to it. And he has a sister, an Onee-chan who isn't well._

_I bit my lip, fearing the worst as Matsu smiled at the child._

"_Aah, I'm sure everything's okay. Say, Mako-tan, how old are you?"_

"_Mako is 7 years old!"_

_S-Seven!? I-I guessed four at most...ehehe, that's completely wrong huh._

"_Whoa, seriously?"_

_Even Kazehana was shocked by it. Karasuba however hasn't stopped narrowing her eyes at the child. She better stop...if I'm right then...his parents might be...dead. There's a chance they survived like Mako...here, but in the worst case, this child has just become an orphan._

"_Yup! But where is Kamikura Island? Is it near Shinto Teito? That's where Onee-chan is right now. I need to get back to her because she is very sick right now. She's got a bad condition and I need to go and make her days lively."_

_Shinto Teito...if I recall correctly, Takehito-san lives there as well. And this sister is really that ill huh. A bad condition...and on top of that he might've lost his parents...I truly don't envy this child right now._

"_Erm, its kinda far. But I'm sure someone will be able to..."_

"_My, what a surprise. A child on the island."_

_Just as Matsu was talking, the voice of Minaka rang out throughout the area. When I dared to turn, I saw the man himself, inspecting the child. Instincts kicked in and I moved my body in front of the child. I don't want Minaka doing something strange to him._

"_Aaaah~ Minaka-kun~ What a surprise~"_

"_Yeah...hello Kazehana. Miya, who's the child?"_

_When saying that to me, I sharpened my eyes. If he's thinking anything bad then he can leave the child alone. I will take him to Takehito-san and then we'll see what happens with him. But Minaka is not harming a hair on this child's head._

_But before I could act, I felt a tiny flesh object in my own hand. I looked down and saw that Mako here has grabbed my hand and is holding on for dear life. I bent down, getting to his level and smiled._

"_Its okay, I wont let him hurt you."_

"_Mi-chan...I wanna go home...that man is scaring me."_

_The child whimpered out, looking on the verge of tears. Something clicked inside of me, because on the next instant, I had my arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to my body. His body trembled, his eyes watering to a place that gave him a drowned rat look. I lifted him up, placing an arm under his legs so I could hold him to my hip._

"_Shhhh, don't worry about him. I wont let him hurt you."_

_Mako smiled at me and gave me a tight hug. From the hug, my heart skipped a beat. I don't know what that was, him hugging me like that. I don't know what it is but..._

* * *

**[Present day]**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Today is going to be a good day! It has to be! I'm going to go and see Onee-chan today. So I don't overwhelm Onee-chan with the amount of 'wives' I have, I'm only going to go with Oriha-san. The others seem to be busy anyway which is good as I encourage them to have a life as well. They don't have to follow me all of the time, they can have hobbies that interest them.

Like Kuno-san for example. She has taken up origami and frequently makes birds, tigers and other creatures out of paper. I must say that she has a talent for such things. Maybe Sekirei's are naturally gifted at other things as well...makes me kind of jealous hehe.

Benitsubasa-san trains with Musubi-san and Katsuragi-san on a daily basis now and that usually means training with Miya-san as well. I'm sure something about Miya-san is off if she can fight against Sekirei and still come out on top. But, those three girls of mine really do harmonize with one another quite well. While they don't always get along, they can work together effectively.

Akitsu-san has a new hobby as well. She presses flowers now, preserving their beauty. And she's also taken up drawing. She's very good at painting and drawing. Just the other day, she painted me, and I must say that it came out very well.

Nanami-san has taken up cooking as a hobby. She's quite the good little chef, and she's learning from Miya-san on how to cook different types of food. Nanami-san said that she's doing it to "learn how to be a better wife" but I think she has lots of fun being able to create new recipes which she usually gives to me, and I enjoy them very much.

Although, its a good thing they all aren't coming as Onee-chan already thinks I'm into polygamy and I can't just come out and say that I'm apart of some plan that involves space aliens.

Yeah, that doesn't sound like it would be good hehe. Plus I'm not sure she would believe me. She already must think awful things about me, not being there for her these past few weeks.

So that's why even though I'm still in pain, I need to go and see her. If she comments, then I will tell her the (somewhat) truth about it. I will tell her about me being stabbed and to see what she says. I don't want to add to her worries.

"What a nice day Makoto-kun~ I'm glad its just us~"

My singsong Sekirei beamed out at me, swinging our hands happily. Oriha-san is dressed in a maids outfit today. She said that that's her usual outfit, the one she wears to fight in. T-To be honest, I think she looks like a cute maid-san! She certainly has captured my young heart with her cuteness!

We've already left the house and are going towards Onee-chan's hospital. We had breakfast as usual, even being a Saturday however, Minato-san had to go to work. I felt bad for him, but Ku-chan is settling in fine with the other Sekirei. My Sekirei and his Sekirei get along with one another very well. No one yells at one another. Even Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san haven't yelled at one another in a few days now. Its really refreshing...I wonder what's going on with them.

Since we are getting the bus this time, we are walking towards the bus stop.

We could walk, I'm not sure if my stomach can take it. I need to take it day by day and not pull any stitches or anything. Its wrong that it happens like that. I can't worry my Sekirei anymore. They have enough to worry about.

"It really is. Oriha-san, thank you for coming with me. I know that you're going to say its fine, I just feel guilty that I have to depend on my Sekirei again. I feel so bad about it. I...I just feel like I'm useless."

Oriha-san snuggled up to me, giving my cheek a gentle kiss.

"Nah~ Don't worry about it Makoto-kun~ I like spending alone time with my Ashikabi~ We don't get to do it much when we are with the others~ Say, after this, could we go out for chocolate milkshakes?"

She made a cute puppy dog expression with matching eyes. Iyaaaa! Don't do so many cute things all at once! She can't do it or my will power will be overturn and I will just have to give into her query!

"Y-Yes, of course we can go out for milkshakes."

"Yay~! I can't wait Makoto-kun! Say, where's Uzume-chan? Doesn't she usually go to see your Onee-sama everyday?"

I gave a nod as a response and smiled.

"That's right. Onee-chan and Uzume-san do spend lots of time together. I am glad that they are close. A friend for Onee-chan, a very good friend like Uzume-san is a good thing indeed. I think that she's gone ahead of us, with all the Sekirei jumping power and such. I'm sorry I'm making us take the slow way...I just can't stand the motion of jumping through the air."

"Nah~ its totally fine~ Say. I have an idea~ On the way back, why don't you Norito with me, I will create a platform from my discs and we can fly home like that~ Of course I will go high so no one will see us~ What do you think Makoto-kun~?"

Flying on her discs on the way home huh. Yeah, I can see us doing that. They don't move so much up and down and it isn't like it makes me feel sick or anything. It should be a good way to travel and as long as no one sees us, then we are going to be fine.

"Great idea Oriha-san! Is it okay for you though? You wont feel exhausted doing that?"

I gave a concerned look, but she simply smiled and shook her cute head.

"No~ I will be fine~ Since Makoto-kun is my Ashikabi, there's nothing I can't do~ I will even defeat single numbers should they come today~ But I'm sure they wont. This is just a visit for you to see your Onee-sama...about that though, are you okay with seeing her while still injured Makoto-kun?"

We got to the bus stop as she asked. I gave a slight nod and sat down. She sat next to me and placed her head on top of my own. I placed my head on her shoulder and kept a tight hold of her hand.

"I'm going to be okay with it. I can't keep hiding from Onee-chan. That's what I've been doing really. I was worried about facing her, adding to her worries all the time. I, just can't be a burden to her...but Uzume-san said that she's becoming increasingly worried about me...Onee-chan that is. She's worried about someone like me...it makes me feel guilty about not going. I'm truly a shameful Otouto..."

"Mouuu, please don't be sad Makoto-kun. Its unhealthy or something. You need to be happy like me! I'm always happy! But that's kind of a lie, since sometimes Makoto-kun scares me and gets hurt."

She held me tightly, wrapping her arms around my frame. I couldn't do anything but feel good about the embrace. And in that embrace, we stayed until the bus came. We got onto the bus and sat at the back, not once did her arms leave my frame.

"Oriha-san, do you like being my Sekirei?"

"Yup~"

She answers so honestly and fast. She truly doesn't have a deceitful thing about her. I'm sure that she is a goodie two shoes~ Ehehe, I could be called the same. I wrapped my arms around Oriha-san and brought her closer to me.

"Oriha-san...erm, do you have a dream?"

"Besides being with you forever and ever?" I gave a nod as a response. She looked out the window. "Well, I do have a little dream. That dream being, I want to see the world one day. I would love to go and see what the world has to offer. And I want to explore this world with my Ashikabi-sama, my Makoto-kun. I want to see what the world thinks of us Makoto-kun, you know? We could travel to Egypt to see the pyramids or something. We could do whatever we want and not be bound to some game."

I gave a bright smile. That does sound like Oriha-san. She would have a dream like that.

"That's a nice dream Oriha-san. And I want to make that a reality. Lets go and see the world together, after this damn game. After school, when I graduate, I will take a year or so off so we can explore the world and see what it has to offer us."

Oriha-san smiled, but it was a weak smile. Seeing that, I raised my eyebrows.

"Is something wrong Oriha-san?"

She nodded and pointed at me with a stern look on her face.

"Makoto-kun, you can't drop out for a year. I want Makoto-kun's dream of being a doctor to come true. I'm sure that Makoto-kun's hands are healing hands, they have a special quality to them. They know how to make people feel better again, and they never judge anyone. Your whole presence gives me a healing effect...and I'm sure that others would benefit from your loving nature as well. That's why, I'm always happy for you to wing other Sekirei, you know? The more Sekirei you have, the more I know that are loved and cherished."

I looked at Oriha-sans beautiful face and I saw a bright dazzling smile.

For her to say it, she doesn't mind? Is she, going to be serious right now? Or is she having a joke with me?

"Y-You don't mind if I wing other Sekirei's? That means you'll have to share me with others."

"I don't mind. I know Makoto-kun has enough love for all of us, the love Makoto-kun has for us is immense. It fills me up and it does the others as well. That's why, while the others might be jealous, I will accept it as I know that another one of my fellow Sekirei are with the best and cutest Ashikabi in the world!"

Her cute way of saying it made me feel good. She wants me to wing other Sekirei, and knows that I will still love her. That's a given anyway. I couldn't ever not love my Sekirei, because they...they gave me a reason...they gave me strength I didn't even know existed.

I brushed Oriha-sans lips with my fingers, and then brushed my own. She flushed but looked confused by it.

"W-What was that Makoto-kun?"

"Hehe, silly. Its an indirect kiss. Since if we kiss here, your wings will freak everyone out. And since I wanted to kiss you, I did the next best thing, I did a kiss that was indirect. Oriha-san, please don't ever change."

"Of course! I'll always be the same Oriha you know!"

"Hehe, I'm glad~"

I looked out the window, and saw people being happy on the streets. I'm glad, people can be like that. It makes a change to what I usually see with people hurting one another.

For the rest of the bus ride, Oriha-san and I just stayed peacefully quiet, not really doing anything other than enjoying one another's company. To say that I was having lots of real fun would be an understatement. Its the first time since getting stabbed that I've actually gone out of the Inn and not been feeling crap. I think my luck is turning upwards! Yes! Its definitely turning upwards right now!

Once the bus reached our destination, Oriha-san and I got off, of course holding one another's hands. It was...just peaceful, holding her hand. I couldn't get anymore closer...w-well, I could but I couldn't do that!

* * *

For five minutes nothing of interest happened. We continued enjoying the day and whatnot. Oriha-san made some comments about the weather and school and things like that. I made comments about seeing Onee-chan and other people like that.

But that all changed when we were walking by a nearby park...

"Tell me! I wanna hear it bitch! I want you to be for me to wing you slut!"

SLAP!

"Iyaaaaa! P-Please...I-I..."

SLAP!

A horrible sound rung out, several times. From the sound of it, someone was getting hit, and the voice was that of a young girl. She kept letting out yelps and a rough, gravelly voice was berating her. W-Whats going on?

I clenched my fist, in extreme anger. I hate when people take advantage of other people. If I'm right then a girl is getting hit...Its wrong, and unfair. I've had it most of my life, and when its me, its okay because I will deal. But when its others...

"Makoto-kun, I can feel your anger. Tell me, what do you want to do?"

Even though saying that calmly, I can also feel her anger. She isn't happy about the current situation right now. She wants to help that person as well. Oriha-san and I are kinda similar in that regard, we want to help people and keep them safe, no matter what.

"I-I want to go and help this girl."

She drags me towards the park with a "Lets go baby!" I couldn't do anything but let my singsong Sekirei drag me towards the cries that ring out throughout this area. It was almost blood curdling cries...cries I've made before. And for someone else to be in a pain like I've been in before...it makes me feel very angry.

When getting to the place in the park...

"You stupid little bitch! Beg me whore!"

HIT!

"Iyaaa! I-I! Please s-stop! Y-You aren't m-my Ashikabi-sama!"

There were three people in the park. A young man, who looked a few years old than I who is wearing a green pullover with blue jeans. He looks like a total moron right now, having a cocky smirk on his face. To me, he looks like the evil type of person, someone I wouldn't want to get involved with.

The second person is a girl behind him, who has blonde hair that's tied into two buns with pink ribbons, one at either side of her hair. She has reddish eyes and she has what appears to be a chinese attire on. She's carrying a weapon...a javelin by the looks of things. She, is looking almost...lifeless. She doesn't even seem to be all there. Maybe...she's frightened or something. She...I feel sorry for her...

Then there was a girl, standing on her shaky legs before the young man. The girl has light brown hair, with blue ribbons woven through, and gray eyes that had a scared look in them. She is wearing a thigh high, tight white gown which shows off her impressive figure and black stockings as well as black gloves and a black choker around her neck as well. Beside her, is a large hammer, almost as if a cartoon character would use it.

In my opinion, she was very beautiful. But on her face, a mark was there. It was the size of a hand, and it was red, almost swollen. This man...has hit her? He has hit a woman? H-How dare he hit a woman...that's very disgusting...she looks so frightened right now...it makes me feel angry at this man who dares to lay a finger on a girl...

Wait, she said Ashikabi...I looked at Oriha-san who gave me an affirmative nod. This girl...is a Sekirei! Well, I should've guessed by the hammer really. No normal human would be able to carry one of those suckers around easily. And I'm guessing the girl behind the man is a Sekirei as well.

Even if she's a Sekirei, there's no reason to hit her. If he isn't her Ashikabi, then he isn't. He shouldn't hit her for denying him. I feel so pissed right now. If I had cool powers like my Sekirei, I would be using them right about now. I would use my strength to beat the shit out of him, use Akitsu-sans ice to freeze his nuts and shatter them, using Oriha-sans discs to cut him up and Nanami-sans spear to repeatedly stab him. Ooh if I only had those powers...

"You were sprouting shit about finding your Ashikabi, and I so happen to be one. See that girl behind me? She's my Sekirei as well. You say I'm not your Ashikabi, but that isn't for you to decide you ugly whore. Now get on your knees and beg for me to wing you!"

"I-I erm..."

She was interrupted by a fist to the face, sending her to the ground. From seeing that, my eyes widened in shock. He punched her in the face, and sent her to the ground. What cowardice...she's not even fighting back...

"Come you bitch! Beg for a winging!" He grabs her by the hair, grinning confidently and pulls her to her knees, then gropes her breast! "Say, "Wing me Ashikabi-sama and fuck me relentlessly!" Go on! Say it bitch!"

I couldn't take it anymore so I stormed over, Oriha-san following me.

"HEY! GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

His eyes opened wide and looked around for my voice. When seeing me, he gave me a sneer.

"Now now little boy. Run along. This is where the big kids play, not children. You know, grownups? If you don't leave, then I will make it so you do leave you little brat!"

L-Little...? He called...me little...?

That's it, I'm not holding back!

"No! I don't think so! How dare you hit a girl you scum!?"

"I will do what I want with her." He stated, grinning more manically. "She's a Sekirei, and she needs an Ashikabi. I will be her Ashikabi, and make her become apart of my ever growing harem...ooh, is that a Sekirei beside you?"

He gave a lecherous grin towards Oriha-san who crossed her arms over her body and glared with such harshness. Its not surprising. I feel the same. How dare he look at Oriha-san like that?

"Don't look at her you piece of shit."

My tone was low, barely audible, but full of killing intent. The man smirked and gave a wild grin.

"What funniness. You, talking to your elders like that. The Sekirei plan isn't a game junior. For some reason, you've been blessed with a hot looking Sekirei. But, what if someone takes her away? Yeah, maybe my Sekirei shall kill yours right before your eyes. And after that's done, I will wing this bitch here and will be on our merry way. Because, she belongs to me."

"She belongs to no one!" I barked, glaring sharply. "She, is a beautiful Sekirei and a person as well. She has the right to choose who she wants to be with. I ran into someone who wings Sekirei by force not long ago. But unlike him, I don't see any redemption in you. And unlike you, he didn't hit a Sekirei. He didn't abuse one damn it! If you call yourself a man, then how can you lay your hands on a girl to begin with!? All you are is a fucking coward!"

I couldn't hold back anymore. I was yelling wildly, but full of conviction. Its people like him are amongst the worst. Killers, rapists and people who beat girls up for no reason other than they can. All of it makes me feel sick, and I can't let it happen before me.

The girl looked up at me, and her eyes went wide. I don't know if that's confusion or surprise. She...looks at me with those eyes, and I instantly want to protect her. She just looks so innocent...she only wants an Ashikabi yet this man is taking advantage of his status as an Ashikabi.

"Tch." The man snorted, and waved his hand. "Yuki will make quick work of your Sekirei then she'll come for you."

The girl behind him steps forward and bows her head.

"I'm No. 68, Yuki. And I'm going to terminate you for my Ashikabi-sama, Junichi-sama. Please prepare to fight."

Junichi, that must be the scum's name. Not that it matters or anything. I just feel bad for that Sekirei girl, Yuki-san. She looks devoid of life. It makes me wonder what he does to her. I...I don't want to think about it if I'm honest.

I looked at Oriha-san who bowed her head.

"Makoto-kun, want me to take care of her?"

"I...I feel bad about it, but please do."

She again bowed her head, and lifted her maids dress up as four discs float around her. Those discs, spin around as Oriha-san introduces herself.

"I'm No. 101, Oriha. Hidaka Makoto-kun is my Ashikabi who I so totally love~"

The girl looked a little shocked at how Oriha-san casually referred to me as "Makoto-kun" rather than "Makoto-sama" or some nonsense like that. I tell Musubi-san and Nanami-san that they don't have to call me "Makoto-sama" but they do and wont stop. But this is a Sekirei thing so I can't help but think that they love it really.

"Y...You speak to your Ashikabi so freely?"

Yuki-san asked Oriha-san who winked at me causing me to blush at her.

"But of course~ He's my Makoto-kun after all~ He might be my Ashikabi, but he's also my husband~! We are husband and wife, till death parts us~! I'm sorry your Ashikabi doesn't see it that way though...I hope he doesn't hit you as well."

Oriha-san sounded kind and caring, like she was trying to connect with the Sekirei. But the Sekirei looked away, and I could've sworn that a stray tear was in her eye. Oriha-san looked at me sadly, and I could feel her overwhelming sadness right now. Oriha-san...

"There's people like that out there Oriha-san, its wrong and even disgusting to think about, but there will be Ashikabi's out there who hit Sekirei, and even normal people who hit their wives or the wives hitting their husbands. It works both ways, and it shouldn't be like that, but we can't change that fact."

"I...I know, but it hurts me thinking this girl gets hit, and the other Sekirei looking like she wouldn't defend herself..." Oriha-san was in tears so, I gently rubbed her back. She smiled as some tears fell from her lovely eyes. "I'm glad Makoto-kun is so loving after all."

Hearing that from Oriha-san, the other girl with the giant hammer looks at me again, and then tilts her head to the side as if she's truly confused as the girl with the javelin and my Oriha-san start doing battle.

"...Why...?"

A ghost of a whisper left her lips. She was in a state of total shock. She didn't believe that I would help her. Just, what has this person done to her? Why would anyone make someone feel like this?

I gave a kind smile and directed it at the girl as Oriha-san threw her disc at the enemy, only for it to be parried.

"Because, you deserve to be with someone who will take care of you, treat you like precious. Someone, who wouldn't lay a finger on you like that. Someone who could only touch you in anyway with permission, not by force. I don't know what the full story is here, but that man hit you, and that's wrong by any standards. No matter the circumstances, a man should never lay a finger on a girl like that."

As the girls bottom lip quivered and her eyes began to water, I watched the battle between Sekirei's commence.

Oriha-san brought two of her discs up in the air and flanked the Sekirei girl. Said girl jumped and avoided the first disc coming at her. However the second disc travelled to the airborne Sekirei and cut her leg!

The Sekirei let out a cry, landing on the ground. Oriha-san spun on of her chakrams around on her finger, and threw it with lots of force towards Yuki-san. Yuki-san reacted and moved to the side, narrowly dodging it.

"Cutting Moon!"

Oriha-san announced, throwing one of her air cutting discs at the girl named Yuki-san. Yuki-san opened her eyes, and twirled her javelin very fast, knocking the projectile away from her.

"Yuki! Stop dragging your feet!"

Junichi spat out, displeased with Yuki-sans efforts. Yuki-san bowed her head as Junichi walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Junichi-sam-argh!"

Before my eyes, he hit her across the face, and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground! She spat up bile when she landed on the ground!

"You stupid worthless piece of shit!"

He kept kicking her, very ferociously. It was making my stomach churn, and I feel sick. I want to throw up, seeing this display. But he soon stopped and looked at the girl on the ground, the one with the hammer, and made a wide sadistic smirk.

"Yuki, fight harder you worthless bitch. I've got me a winging to do~"

Yuki-san stood up, and rushed Oriha-san after wiping her mouth. Oriha-san reacted and threw two discs at her, but Yuki-san knocked them away with no effort. When nearing Oriha-san, she made a stab with her sharpened javelin!

GIN!

Fortunately, Yuki-sans attack was parried by Oriha-sans chakram! Oriha-san jumped back, while throwing one of her discs at Yuki-san. Yuki-san moved to the left, avoiding the disc and jumped upwards.

Oriha-san followed her movements with her eyes, and threw two discs upwards. However, Yuki-san brought down her javelin, smacking away the chakrams with apparent ease.

While that was going on, I saw Junichi moving ever closer towards his target, towards the girl with the hammer.

"Come here sweetheart, lets make you mine!"

"I-I don't..."

The girl looked frightened. Possibly because of what she saw before with his own Sekirei, she doesn't want to be in a state like that again. She moved across the ground in an attempt to get away, however Junichi ran towards her, and gripped her by the hair!

"Don't move bitch! Lets seal this deal with a kiss."

"N-No!"

He moved closer with his head, as she tried pushing away. She clearly didn't want him to wing her. She looks so scared that it isn't even something I can look at. Being so frightened of someone like that...

Something snapped inside of me, and I ran over, pulling something from the bag on my shoulder. When nearing him, I pointed the object in my hands at Junichi that disgusting bastard and glared.

"Move away, or I will shoot you in the face!"

He jumped back, frightened of the 'gun' I was pointing at him. He released the girl from his grasp and held up his hands in defence, while slowly backing away. Oriha-san and Yuki-san look at me with wide eyes as does the girl with the hammer. Ehehe, I'm kinda scary right now huh~

"H-Hey now m-man, we don't n-need to go t-that far. I-If you k-kill me then y-you will b-be put in prison."

His voice was breaking, crackling with pure terror. As I expected, he's all talk but once faced with real 'danger' he becomes like a frightened mouse and tries to run away like the pathetic shit he really is.

I adopted a smile, totally hiding my anger towards this man.

"Well, it will be a good deal, getting trash off the earth. I don't mind doing jail time for you. The question is, do you want to die?"

I threatened, smirking like a maniac. His face was the picture of fear, nothing else could describe the way he looked right now. He was so afraid that I wouldn't be shocked if he would break down crying soon.

While he was hesitant, I looked at the girl on the ground.

"Erm...please come over to me. Y-You don't need to be afraid, I promise that I wont hit you. Y-You can go and find your true Ashikabi after everything here is settled. I promise you, Sekirei girl. He can't hurt you again, I wont let him."

The girl looked between me and Junichi. Junichi growled, frustrated at the fact that I was taking 'his' Sekirei away from him and attempted to move forward, but I cocked the 'gun' to the side, pointing it at his head.

"Are you sure you wanna risk it, bastard?"

Seeing and hearing that, he backed off. The corner of his eyes had tears in them, and his body was shaking slightly. I...didn't know I could scare people. This is news to me to be honest...but I want to instill the fear of me into this bastard. Hurting a Sekirei, is a no-no in my eyes.

"Y...You will keep...me safe?"

The girl, asked me with a fear look in her eyes.

I dispelled that fear with a small smile.

"That's right, Sekirei-san. I, wont let you get hurt. You're safe with me, promise."

The girl looked at me, and something was going on inside of her. She was most likely debating if I was telling the truth or not. I kept smiling truly at her, showing no hint of deception. She studied my face, looking for any deceit in my features, but found none.

In the end, seeing the better deal, she stood up, lifting her hammer casually over her shoulder and walked towards me. Once getting beside me, we both walked backwards, away from the fight at hand, and the bastard known as Junichi.

"Makoto-kun...I'm going to continue fighting, kay?"

I nodded at Oriha-san and kept glancing at Junichi. Yuki-san took up arms, and charged Oriha-san with speeds that I could barely follow with my eyes. Oriha-san is weak to Sekirei with close combat abilities, and she's good at fighting fist, kick, and full body contact types. I'm not sure about natural types like Sekirei's who use elements, but she's good with Sekirei that don't use weapons. Either way, it doesn't matter. My Oriha-san wont lose.

The Sekirei narrowed the distance, making wild slashes at Oriha-san. Oriha-san kept either dodging the slashing or using her chakrams to block the javelin. A javelin is usually used as a weapon that is thrown...can she throw the weapon as well?

Oriha-san sharpened her eyes, throwing two chakrams at her. Yuki-san moved right, dodging the first one, and knocked away the second one. But something Yuki-san didn't count for was Oriha-sans ability to control four of them.

Two of the chakrams appeared behind Yuki-san, spinning violently, heading towards Yuki-san. Before she could react, the chakrams span around her, and started cutting up her body!

CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!

"Iyaaaaaa!"

Yuki-san let out cries, as Junichi clicked his tongue. It was at that time, I felt a nervous hand on my arm. When I looked, it was that girl...who was flushing. Her face was bright red, while looking at me in the eyes with her beautiful gray ones.

"I-Is something wrong...?"

When my voice slipped out of my mouth, her blush became more pronounced. She moved her hand down my arm, visibly shaking. She must still be frightened by it. Her eyes were watering, she was looking for my hand.

"Don't worry Sekirei-san." I grabbed her hand, holding it tightly and stroking it with my thumb. "I'm here Sekirei-san, you don't need to fear him. He wont touch you anymore. I don't know how long he was doing it for, but he can't do it anymore."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She burst out crying, hugging me very tightly! Her breasts were being pressed against my face, and I could feel the tips of her n-n-nipples becoming hard! B-But, the thing I notice the most is her body. Its really hot (I mean to touch not to look at although she is quite the beauty!). It feels really warm, really warm.

I reached up, stroking her face, knocking the tears away from her eyes. The tears, flowing like a waterfall. I couldn't bare a girl looking so sad, so I wrapped my arms around her, in a protective embrace.

Seeing that, Junichi released a howl!

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Get your ass here! Take out that bitch Sekirei then her bastard Ashikabi!"

"Y-Yes Junichi-sama!"

Yuki-san, who's covered in some cuts, rushes towards Junichi. At the same time, Oriha-san came over to me, and looked at Junichi with disgust. Oriha-san had some cuts to her outfit, but otherwise she was fine.

GRAB!

"Iyaaaa!"

Junichi grabbed her roughly by the hair, and wrapped his arm around her, grabbing her right breast and squeezing it. At the same time, he forced his mouth over her own, shoving his tongue directly into her mouth!

At the same time, wings of a red nature spring forth from her Sekirei crest. They spread out, creating a luminescence around this entire park. If she wasn't an enemy, I would think that its beautiful...no, it is anyway. Very beautiful.

"Makoto-kun, will you Norito with me as well?"

Oriha-san asked me, looking at the pair doing the Norito. She then looked at me and beamed at me. I gently took her hand, and gave a giant nod.

"Y-Yes of course. Lets show them the power of our love."

"Y-Yes~! I love you Makoto-kun~!"

"I-I love you as well Oriha-san!"

While holding the girl with the hammer in my arms, Oriha-san took my face, and gently pressed her lips to my own lips. Almost immediately, Oriha-sans Sekirei crest reacted with the kiss and gave a glow which produced bright pale wings that flapped.

The girl with the hammer watches our kiss curiously, in a wondering look. Oriha-sans wings spread out, lighting this entire area up. If seen from the sky, I bet you'd see two huge flashes of light coming from us. I wonder, would that be a beautiful sight to see?

When Junichi finished kissing Yuki-san, he forced her away from him as if he is disgusted by her. Hmph, what a horrible excuse for a human being. At the same time, Oriha-san and I finished our kiss, as we both flushed.

"I'll finish this Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yes, please do."

Oriha-san walked towards the middle of the park as did Yuki-san. The Sekirei Yuki-san spun her javelin around, it glowing a dangerous red. That colour, was the same as her wings...so scary.

"This is the pledge of my javelin. Skewer the rivals of my Ashikabi!"

Oriha-sans gears span around ferociously and started forming a construct as she recited her chant.

"These flying gears represent my pledge. Cut away the enemies of my Ashikabi!"

Both Sekirei glared at one another. Oriha-sans flying chakrams have formed a chain like construct. All spinning wildly. Yuki-sans javelin has started to vibrate...as if it is cutting the air around it. C-Can it...cut through anything?

"Your opponent is No. 68, Yuki. Prepare to die by this attack! Javelin of Death!"

She threw the javelin at my Oriha-san who flipped her hair, and pointed her hands at the Sekirei girl with the javelin.

"And your opponent is No. 101, Oriha. Now, take this! Moon Slasher!"

She released the chakrams at the incoming javelin. They travelled, cutting the air as they both neared the middle. Its strong, these Norito attacks. I don't know what's going to happen when they meet in the middle...its hard to think about it.

GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

The two weapons clashed against one another, and almost instantly, the chakram chain construct obliterated the javelin. Yuki-san opened her eyes wide as the chakrams continued moving towards her.

"I'm sorry about this, No. 68 Yuki-san."

Oriha-san sobbed out, as the chakram chain wrapped around Yuki-san. Yuki-san let out a painful screech as the chain practically ripped her to shreds. I couldn't look at the girl screaming but I had too...it wasn't her fault her Ashikabi was a bastard...I'm sorry Yuki-san.

The chain chakram shredded her clothes, and some of her flesh as well. It was like watching someone falling into a machine that's designed to cut up meat. Only this is cutting up the Sekirei.

Oriha-san clearly didn't like doing it as tears fell down her pretty face. I'm sorry Oriha-san, I didn't mean to make you do this. The light from Yuki-sans eyes left and her Sekirei symbol disappeared as she fell to the floor, deactivated.

* * *

Oriha-san walked over and shed tears as she petted Yuki-sans head.

"I'm so sorry, I know it must've hurt you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry your Ashikabi was...such a bad man. It wasn't your fault I know. Someday, you'll awaken, until then, sleep peacefully."

I walked over with the hammer girl still in my arms. I petted the back of Oriha-sans head softly, and gently kissed the top of her head. As I did that, the girl with the hammer kept giving me very curious looks. But before she could say anything, Junichi let out a cry.

"Y-Yuki! My Yuki!" He rushed over to Oriha-san and gripped her by the shirt. "Y-You bitch! What did you do to my Yuki!? How dare you hurt and terminate her!?"

I sharpened my eyes and pulled something out of my pocket. I switched it on, unlinked the girl with the hammer from me and rushed Junichi!

"GET OFF HER IDIOT!"

SHOCK!

"Bigagagagagagagagagagagagagaga!"

BANG!

I electrocuted the bastard with a taser who made unholy noises, and then kicked him away from Oriha-san. How dare he touch my Oriha-san like that? Bastard. No one touches my Sekirei and gets away with it. Maybe I should learn some fighting forms from my Sekirei so I can beat the crap out of Ashikabi's. Then again, having my gadgets to shock people will do for now.

"Are you okay Oriha-san? Did he hurt you? Its okay, please don't cry. I'm right here."

"Makoto-kun..."

Oriha-san let a hollow smile appear on her face as tears fell from her eyes so I hugged her tightly. I wiped away the tears, and held her so close.

"W-What are you two doing!?"

The man, Junichi spat out, standing up. I lazily regarded him for a second, before shaking my head.

"Oh, so you are still here huh. For someone who abuses his Sekirei, you don't even have a right to be here anymore. Please leave and I wont shock you again. You got off lightly."

"Tch, I own Yuki. I can do whatever I want with her. A nothing like you can tell me what do to with her. She's a piece of ass to me, a bitch that's worth nothing and only useful for screwing and fighting shit head Sekirei's like yours."

He spat at me like I was the one who was trash.

I sighed, and looked at him with lidded eyes.

"You are the worst, thinking about anyone like that. Its hard, thinking why you were born with the dna required to wing Sekirei. Clearly, some people shouldn't be allowed to be Ashikabi's, even if they have the dna."

"You..." He glared, and pulled something out of his pocket...a knife! "I will kill you!"

He rushed me and made a stab at me. But before Oriha-san or I could react, the Sekirei girl that remains nameless lifts her hammer, got between us and swings it towards Junichi.

"Don't touch him!"

BANG!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

He flew into the air, and became like a twinkling star. W-Whoa, she totally just kicked his ass. What a thing, what an awesome hammer to have. She...amazing. And I don't even know her name. B-But, that was...iyaaa, he's like...

""He's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain~!""

Oriha-san and I giggled, then pointed at one another.

""Pokemon reference! Hahahahaha~!""

We chuckled to one another, and then Oriha-san looked at me with a slanted head.

"Say before, what was that gun? Do you keep guns now Makoto-kun?"

I took the 'gun' and pointed it at her. She became shocked as I pulled the trigger!

"Iyaaaa! Its a water gun!?"

"Hahaha! Yes, its only a water gun Oriha-san! I wouldn't carry a real gun! It looks convincing and it certainly convinced that jerk didn't it?"

"Hehehehe~ Makoto-kun~ That was funny~ Hahahaha!"

Oriha-san laughed and it became infectious so I started to laugh as well. As we laughed together, the girl with the hammer walked over and looked at me with bated breath. She took my hand, and held it tightly.

"I..."

"Thank you for saving me!" I cut her off, beaming away. "You really did a number on that guy. Just as he deserved. I'm...sorry he hit you, how are you feeling?"

I touched her face where the mark is, she winced. It must still hurt, where he hit her. The girl, put her hands on my chest, and leaned down slightly, coming into line with my face.

"Y...You said that...I was safe with you..."

"Y-Yes, of course you'll be safe with me. I wont let anyone hurt you, and I will help you find your Ashikabi if you want?"

"I...I...I am...I don't need to find...my Ashikabi-sama...because I already have."

Eh? She's found her Ashikabi-sama? There's...only me around...is she talking about me!?

Fall!

She pushed me down onto the floor, and crawled on top of my body, her body being pressed against my own. Her body is heating up and is hot to touch. Her skin was turning red, and her eyes are flickering as she panted heavily.

The girl reaches her hand up my body, and touches my face. I'm lost for words. If I'm getting this meaning, then I think she wants me to be her Ashikabi. I don't even know her name and she is...g-going to kiss me...

"You...are the one...I want to be with..."

Her eyes were pleading. I haven't seen something like this. She really wants me to become her Ashikabi. She touched my face, and moved closer to my lips with her own. She's going to wing herself right here and now...no, she stopped just before touching my lips, as tears formed in her eyes.

"...Will you wing me, Ashikabi-sama?"

Ashikabi-sama...no, that's not right...

"My name is Hidaka Makoto, not Ashikabi-sama. What's your name?"

"My name is No. 84, Yashima, Makoto-sama."

Yashima-san...that's a beautiful name. It rolls off the tongue well. Its a cute name matching a cute girl.

"I...Yashima-san...I will keep you safe."

"Makoto-sama..."

I slowed wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and giving her a reassuring smile. I'm sure the other Sekirei will kill me later for this but I simply can't refuse someone like this.

Yashima-san took that as an initiative and pressed her sweet lips to my own. My eyes widened as she slipped her tongue into my mouth! S-She's really going full force huh! I didn't expect such a thing...

Her Sekirei crest lit up, a bright blue colour and then her wings started to come out. The huge appendages shot out from the crest, and extended towards the sky, flapping as they went along.

The light from her wings brightened up the entire park. It is really beautiful, how they are doing that. I couldn't take my eyes off the light wings. Yashima-san didn't pay attention to the winging as her tongue kept wrapping around my own! I-I seriously hope she doesn't try anything in the park, like s-s-sexual things!

Eventually, her wings stopped, and she broke the kiss, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she sat up, straddling my hips! D-Does she have to sit right there!? I can feel the soft firm buttocks on my t-thingy! D-Don't get turned on! Don't get turned on! Don't get turned on for the love of God! Makoto don't get turned on!

My face flushed and I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I am Sekirei No. 84, Yashima. At your service Ashikabi-sama...aah, Makoto-sama."

I sat up, and gave Yashima-san a hug. She was shocked by the sudden contact, but soon hugged me back tightly. Yashima-san...I will protect Yashima-san from now on as she protected me.

"Makoto-sama...I'm glad I married you."

I smiled at Yashima-san and we continued to embrace one another.

"Makoto-kun got a new Sekirei...and MBI is coming..."

MBI...helicopters...they are coming for the Sekirei Oriha-san terminated...crap!

"I need to go and see Onee-chan now! I'm laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!"

They both tilted their heads at me! No, I'm so late right now! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

**End chapter! Yashima has come into the story! Yay for her! And a little brief glimpse to the history of Makoto and Miya, and while he doesn't remember, she remembers clearly. As to why he doesn't remember, it will all be revealed in time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Ragna; Well, Kazehana will like Makoto a lot, but wont be with him. The next Sekirei I do, Kazehana will be in the pairing.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yup, certainly~**

**F14M3RZ; Good to know I guess. And yeah, he would defend himself from enemies that he knows are bad, or at least he knows don't have good intentions like Karasuba, but he can't do anything against people like that. And yup. That certainly is fun!**

**Jose19; Yes, that's certainly true. And yes, Musubi's dream is important, but he also wants to make all of his Sekirei's dreams come true, whether they are trivial things or huge things. And as for that, I already have a plan.**

**Blacklight; Hehe, sorry~ But more will be revealed eventually~ And yeah, that was a good part. Yashima will also be kicking ass in the near future~ And I had to add it in~**

**Hellspam; Funny you mentioned it, I was thinking of something similar to that for a Sekirei fic. And Miya will be kicking ass soon enough.**

**Jugar38; Ooh, I'm sorry your brain hurts. Hope it got better! And thank you!**

**Well, with the end of those lovely reviews, its time to start the story!**

* * *

**Chiho wings Uzume**

**Chiho P.O.V**

"Okay, slow it down for me Uzume-chan. I can't follow what you are saying to me. Will you repeat what you're saying to me?"

"Well, I want you to become my Ashikabi...and to ask you something afterwards~ Hehe, don't worry about the other thing though, I am sure that you might like...or hate perhaps, the idea...just please become my Ashikabi, Chiho. I want you to become my Ashikabi."

Okay, she did say it. Ashikabi...that's where a Sekirei...like Uzume-chan becomes...lovers...I think with a human who is an Ashikabi...an Ashikabi...like me apparently. Is it...lovers? Or is it something else? Eh...I'm kind of shaky about the whole idea of it.

She just came in here, into my hospital room and started telling me that she can't wait much longer and she's hot all over because of her reaction to me and she wants me to be her Sekirei...no, wait. Hehe, she wants me to be her Ashikabi and for her to be my Sekirei!

However, more like. She's asking me to become apart of some game. Uzume-chan explained it to me, and it doesn't sound like a good game. No, it isn't even a game. It is something that makes me worried for Uzume-chan, as she is a Sekirei. A game of fighting until the last Sekirei Ashikabi pair reach the final stage in the skies above or something like that. I just pray that Makoto, doesn't ever get involved with something like this.

Even then, I don't have any reason to deny her request as Uzume-chan means a great deal to me and I don't want to live without her, just like I can't live without Makoto, that damn brat.

"...I...I of course will Uzume-chan."

I spoke with kindness. But for me to become her Ashikabi, I have to give her a...kiss. I have to kiss Uzume-chan and then...she will become my Sekirei. Touching lips, an exchange of saliva...

"Yay! Awesome! I'm glad, Chiho will become my Ashikabi!"

S-She's really excited about it. I, didn't think she was so happy about it. Then again, Uzume-chan is quite unpredictable in my opinion.

While she was cheering, I adopted a small smile but a serious look in my eyes.

"Uzume-chan, I do have a single request though, if I do become your Ashikabi."

She raised her eyebrows in a confused state.

I leaned over, and picked up something from my table. I picked up a photo frame and showed Uzume-chan the picture. She looked at the photo with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why are you showing me a picture of you and Makoto-chan embracing? Its sweet and cute, but I don't really get why you are showing me a picture."

"Because...I want you to look after him. If I become your Ashikabi, I want you to look after him just as much as you would for me. I...He's my only family and I can't bear to be without him. If he got hurt, then I would become sad..."

I trailed off, when I noticed a guilty look on her face. For awhile now, ever since Makoto stopped visiting, Uzume-chan has been showing a guilty face whenever I mention Makoto being hurt.

For the past two weeks, he hasn't come. I...I don't know why either. Has he...does he not want to be burdened with me anymore? If that's the case, then I can't blame him. He's a young man, and he should go and do whatever he wants without getting into trouble. I just hope he's enjoying life. If he is, then I can say that I don't mind him not visiting me.

"Uzume-chan, where is Makoto, really?"

"He's coming today."

My heart stopped in my chest, and I gained a hopeful smile.

He's coming back? He's, going to visit today? Take back what I thought before, I want to see him again! He's my Otouto, my only family. I love him, more than anything. And I feel horrible, that I am stuck in hospital...when I should be looking after him...when its him who looks after me.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, he should be here soon. He said he would take the bus because of his injury...ooops."

Injury...what does she mean, injury? He...someone hurt him? He...has been injured...no way...I'm angry now.

No, that would be an understatement. I am quite pissed off right now. How dare someone hurt my Otouto? I don't care if I'm stuck in hospital, I will hire hitmen! I will do whatever it takes to make sure he's safe!

"Who is it that hurt him!? I'm swearing blood vengeance!"

I thrusted my fist up, growling out angrily. Whoever it is, is going to die! I don't care if its a Sekirei, or anything! All of them will get punished for hurting my Makoto! No one gets away with doing something like that! Hyaaaaaa! I wont lose him!

Uzume-chan jumped in surprise at my change of attitude and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I...I didn't know you could be that scary. Erm...the person...wait, I don't think I should say, as it would only worry you as well."

"I don't care Uzume-chan. I am sick of people trying to baby me because I'm in here. I might be sick, but I'm not stupid. I do understand the outside world, more than you think I do. If Makoto has been hurt, I want to know about it."

She releases a breath, and gives a nod.

"Chiho...Makoto, is an Ashikabi like you. No, its more accurate to say that he has winged Sekirei already while you haven't yet." I was stunned by the information but she continued, ignoring my confused state. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he made me swear not to say anything to it. But yes, he's an Ashikabi with...damn, he has 7 Sekirei right now. What a player."

What a polygamist. I always thought that something was strange. First he shows up with Nanami-san who proclaimed they were married, then Kuno-san came and said the same time. And now he has...five more now. Seven Sekirei...I swear he better be looking after those girls...

"S-So...he's involved with this plan, way before I even knew about it?"

"Pretty much. Even before I met him, he was involved. But Makoto-chan...just after his last visit with you, got involved in a kidnapping. A girl that's named No. 105, Benitsubasa. And another one called Haihane, who's No. 104. The reason is, because Benitsubasa reacted to Makoto-chan and did a bad thing by kidnapping him..."

"A-And she injured him because of this reaction!?"

I snapped, angry as hell at this Benitsubasa. If she has, then I will personally...ooh, who am I kidding, I can't do anything for him. No matter what it is, I can't do it. He, does so much for me and he doesn't ask for anything in return. He's so, sweet, and I feel like I don't deserve him.

But Uzume-chan shook her head.

"No, she didn't. She actually defended him the best she could, which even surprised me. Another Sekirei, No. 04, Karasuba was the one who injured Makoto-chan by running her blade through his torso. It was quite a horrible wound actually."

I opened my eyes wide, and held my hands to my mouth. I felt sick immediately. I felt faint as well.

This...Karasuba stabbed Makoto with her blade? W-Why would she do something like that? He wouldn't do anything to hurt someone unless they really deserved it, yet she's...she's done something like that?

"I...Is he alright, Uzume-chan?"

I was sick with worry. Of course I would be. Uzume-chan just told me that he had someone stab him with her blade and has done this...for no reason. I'm...livid with rage right now. Someone...hurting him...

"He's, okay for the most part. Actually, it was only recently that he could walk without hurting himself. He was in a wheelchair until recently, I guess you share something there hehehe~" I gave a dark glare which made her wince. "S-Sorry, bad joke. Anyway, he's fine. He's on the road to recovery right now. Don't worry Chiho!"

She's telling me not to worry, when that's the only thing I can do. I can only worry about him. He's been attacked by this Karasuba...wait, Karasuba...she isn't still...out there, is she...?

"B-But, what about this...Karasuba person? What if she comes after him again? Why did she stab him in the first place?"

"Well, I heard that she's in hospital right now, she suffered a heavy wound from Miy...eheheh that doesn't matter right now. I don't know why she is after him to be honest. Its something to do with the past, although I don't know when Makoto-chan would've met Karasuba."

In the past...Makoto...

"Uzume-chan...erm, Makoto was...several years ago, when my parents died, Makoto was lost for several months."

"Lost?" She cocked up an eyebrow. "He never mentioned anything about it."

"No, he wouldn't." I stated, looking at her shocked eyes. "When he was lost, he was presumed dead along with my parents, although of course his body wasn't found. Many months later, Makoto just...showed up in Shinto Teito, with no idea what had happened when he was lost, and no idea how he ended up in Shinto Teito. He honestly didn't remember anything about it at all. All he remembered was the crash of the plane he and my parents where on, and then suddenly being in Shinto Teito, being a little older and taller than before, although not much hehe."

"But, why didn't he mention about being lost?"

I looked down at the sheets and released a breath.

"Because he's embarrassed or ashamed maybe? It was a horrible time. After finding out about my parents dying, and at that time I thought he was dead as well, I was alone. I was alone in this hospital. Then, out of the blue, he turns up. I was so overwhelmed with joy, that I forgot I was ill and rushed in my wheelchair to the place he was at. He told me, that he felt guilty about not remembering where he had been and left me alone. I kept telling him that it was fine, but I don't think he ever really recovered from it...even now, I still think he feels ashamed about disappearing, when it really wasn't his fault."

That's my own opinion on the matter anyway. Makoto...he always carries burdens, when he shouldn't. Maybe, the Sekirei girls can help him not feel so guilty about it. As long as it isn't weird Sekirei though...

"Ooh, I see. So, lost huh. Hmmmm, makes you think what he was up to during that time. Maybe he found a nice little girlfriend~"

"At the age of seven? I don't think so Uzume-chan. At that time, he clinged to me so tightly~ It was so adorable~ He hugged me and cuddled up to me and even slept next to me~"

"You sure have a brother complex don't you?"

Brother complex? As if. I don't have anything like that. I just love my brother very dearly.

"W-What do you mean? I don't..."

"Ooh come on~ You do~ Makoto-chan and you are so cute together~ You should hear how highly he speaks of you, and its clear you love him very much~ I'm so glad that you are brother and sister~ Now, give me a kiss~"

I flushed as she moved closer to me. A kiss huh...a real kiss...

"Say, Uzume-chan. This will be your first kiss, right?"

"First lip kissing yes. I've kissed Makoto-chan's head lots and lots and yours as well. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I-I was just wondering. N-Now, lets become Sekirei and Ashikabi."

"Yeah!"

Chu!

She took the plunge almost instantly, and pressed her lips to my own! It was too sudden. Uzume-chan immediately began to blush as something appeared from behind her.

Wings of light.

Wings came out of the back of her neck. Light wings that look almost like veils. The spread out all over the hospital room, giving the room a fantastic glow. So, this is a 'winging' Uzume-chan was telling me. And Makoto has seen this as well? Its amazing really. A-And Uzume-chan isn't that bad of a kisser.

We stayed kissing for a matter of minutes, before Uzume-chan broke the kiss, and put a finger to my lips.

"I'm Sekirei No. 10, Uzume. Thanks for the winging, Ashikabi-sama~!"

She gave a wink which made me blush even more. Is she doing this on purpose or something? Its making me feel strange in my body.

"N-No problem, Uzume-chan."

She gave a smile, then a dirty grin...what's that about? I don't trust it in the slightest.

"Say, Chiho. You know that I love you right?"

"Y...Yeah...?"

I was suspicious at best. She was...acting weird all of a sudden. Her eyes were shining, and her body was twitching rapidly. I don't know what this is about, but I know that some dark intention hides behind her chocolate eyes.

Uzume-chan sits on the bed, and takes my hand.

"Chiho, I love you a lot, and...well, you know Makoto-chan."

"Eh? Of course I know him."

I didn't know what she meant so I gave a dumb answer like that.

Uzume-chan bent her neck downwards and gave a little sigh.

"No, I mean...I love you and...Makoto-chan as well...I kind of...want him as well. I want Makoto-chan... You don't mind, right? Siblings share and all~"

.

.

.

...AAAAAAAAAAH!

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!? Y-YOU WANT TO BE WITH MAKOTO AS WELL AS ME!? W-WHAT'S THAT ABOUT ALL OF A SUDDEN!?"

She scratches the back of her head sheepishly to my shout at her.

"Yeah, I dunno. He's cute, and you are as well. You know, its the whole Hidaka thing. Girl, boy. I love them both~ So, what do you say? Think me and Makoto-chan can be with one another?"

I can't believe I'm hearing this. She's basically asking me if she can soil...I mean, if she can be with my brother, in an intimate way. She wants to...do ecchi things with my Otouto...Makoto. She...wants him in a sexual way...

"Eh...I don't know how to respond to that..."

I reply in a meek voice, with matching features.

I mean, what do you say to that? Yeah, I've just become your Sekirei, but is it alright if I basically screw your brother as well as you? W-What planet is she from...? She wants...both of us?

"Well, we could always have threeway's~"

"Pft!" I did a spit take and looked at her large eyes! "T-Threeway's!? Are you really suggesting that I have s-s-s-sex with Makoto!? That's incest! He's my little bro! I-I couldn't touch him like that!"

"Incest is the best~ Put your brother to the test~"

"...You do know that sounds wrong, right?"

"Well, they do say keep it in the family."

She's creeping me out right now. Especially when she can say it like its no big deal. Of course its a big deal! She says things like "Keep it in the family" when he's the only family I have left! I wouldn't dare lay a finger on him, in that kind of way.

I shuddered and gave her a large eyed look. But she kept beaming at me as if its the most natural thing to do in the world.

She is...wow, I didn't know she felt that strangely about us...I hope she doesn't often think about me and Makoto being with one another like that...if she does...ewwww!

I shook my head of those thoughts.

"Uzume-chan, if you w-want to do things with Makoto, with consent, then I-I don't really have a problem. Just...if you ever hurt him then I will kick your ass myself."

She jumped at the dark tone I used, but I stayed strong and folded my arms.

I am serious. I don't care if its Sekirei or human. Anyone hurts him whether that be physically or emotionally, is going to answer to me. Even if I'm stuck in hospital, I will not have anyone hurting my Otouto. I already lost him once, I don't want to lose him again. This Karasuba better watch out, as if I see her, I am so going to give her a piece of my mind...no, not a piece, lots of my mind. I will seriously tell her off for it!

Uzume-chan gave me a wary look as she spoke to me with fear in her voice.

"W-Whoa, that was dark from you Chiho, but kind of arousing as well. Say, I have an idea. I've been thinking about doing Makoto-chan for awhile now. Want to join in? I know you're going to say about your health and all, but I'm sure that as long as we go slow, it wont affect you."

...Ooh Uzume-chan...

"...You think my health is the thing I was thinking about then? As soon as you said "Want to join in?" that was the thing I was focusing on. Uzume-chan, I already said you can be with Makoto, please don't push it any further and try to make this a threesome between me, my Otouto, and you."

"Sigh...well, I guess that, the dream is dead...for now." She smirks mischievously and winks at me. "Don't worry Chiho, I'm sure that one day, I will convince you to let Makoto-chan and I have a threeway with you. It will be like super cute or something!"

I shake my head with a sigh as she goes on about me and Makoto getting it on. I couldn't, I wouldn't. Its incest, we came from the same place and everything. Makoto is the one I love...as a brother. I couldn't and wouldn't take it any further than that.

* * *

Open!

"Onee-chan~! I've come~!"

Makoto, came through the door with two girls I don't really recognize. One was in a maids outfit, and had shortish purple hair. The other one was...carrying a large hammer and had a red mark on her face as if she has been hit. Poor girl...and finally, Makoto himself.

Uzume-chan looked at the girl with the hammer, then faced me.

"Remember when I said he has seven?" I nodded. "Well, he has eight now. That must be his new one."

H-He has another Sekirei...? Geez Otouto, you really are building a harem aren't you? Well, that's also good. More people to love you I guess. Although, he better not become a pervert because of it.

"Makoto...its been awhile."

Even though I didn't intend for my tone to be low, it was and he looked regretfully at me.

Damn it, don't show such a face. It makes me feel even more guilty for just muttering it. I...I didn't mean to mutter it or anything, I just wanted to say it normally. I, don't blame him or anything for not coming...he just didn't want to worry me.

"I...I'm so sorry Onee-chan, I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long. I'm sure Uzume-san explained that I was busy with homework and such, and I couldn't get away from it. But I'm here now! We can have more fun than ever!"

He gave an energetic cheer, but winced and discreetly ran his hand over his torso. Must be where that Karasuba stabbed him. Bitch. She better pray she doesn't meet me because I will verbally destroy her, then get Uzume-chan to destroy her. Either way, she's going to suffer a lot for this.

Suddenly, the purple haired girl rushed me, and gave me a hug! E-Eh!? Why is she hugging me all of a sudden!?

"Hello~! I'm Oriha! And Makoto-kun is my husband as well as my classmate! I'm so so pleased to meet such a cute Onee-sama of Makoto-kun's!"

Husband...right, Sekirei thing. Its equivalent to marriage...I just married Uzume-chan! I-I...well, I guess its good. Someone married me by a kiss...in a hospital room. I didn't really think about something like that.

I gave the girl a pat on the back which made her beam at me brightly.

"R-Right, I'm Hidaka Chiho. Its nice to meet you Oriha-san. A-And..." I looked at the other girl. "Its nice to meet you as well."

The girl blushed and looked at Makoto who smiled sheepishly.

"Y-Yes...its nice to meet you. My name is No. 84 Yashima...rather, Yashima. I...I married Makoto-sama just one hour ago. I...I am so happy Onee-sama of Makoto-sama."

These Sekirei terms are really making me think weird things about this. Marriage, Sekirei's and all the rest of it. It hurts my head thinking about it. I mean, I've just become an Ashikabi, and learned that Makoto has lots of Sekirei already and is well immersed in this game and is even targeted by nutty Sekirei's.

"I...I see. Well, I'm glad Makoto has cute wives." They blushed and looked at their 'husband' with those faces. He smiles at them and then I clear my throat. "I'm sorry, but is it possible if I talk to Makoto, alone? Only for a few minutes."

Sensing my tone, Makoto shrinked away while Uzume-chan nodded and stood up.

"Come on Oriha-chan, Yashima-chan. Siblings need a moment."

They nodded and walked out of the room starting with Yashima-san, then Oriha-san and as Uzume-chan was going to walk out of the door, she wrapped her arms around Makoto, and gave his cheek a kiss.

"Makoto-chan, from now on, I'm going full force."

"E-Eh? What do you mean?"

"Shhhh~" She put a finger to his lips, then moistens her own with her tongue. "You will know soon enough~ For now, go and be with your Onee-chan~ Even if you want to give her a little innocent kiss..."

"Uzume-chan!" I snapped, pointing at the door. "Out, now."

"Bleeeeeh~" She pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Fine, I'm going now. But I can dream, can't I? I can have a dream like that. It isn't my fault that I love it when you and Makoto-chan give each other innocent kisses~"

"W-We haven't-"

"Hehehehe~"

She cut me off with a laugh, then walked out of the room. I'm sure that she is making me squirm or something.

Once out of the room, I looked at Makoto who gave me a sheepish smile. I simply tapped the side of my bed.

"Sit here."

"Ehehe...okay Onee-chan."

He did as he was told and sat next to me on the bed. Once his butt was on the bed, I looked over his body. Physically, he doesn't look that different to last time, except his hairs a little longer.

"Makoto, tell me the truth. The reason you didn't come was because someone attacked you, didn't they?"

He opened his eyes wide in shock, before turning them downwards in sadness.

"I don't know what you heard, but it isn't true. I'm perfectly fine. I haven't been injured or anything like that. I've just been busy with homework and stuff to do with school." I poked him in the stomach and he jumped back in pain. "Yeow! W-Why did you do that!?"

I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Because I don't like you lying to me. Look, you don't have to tell me everything that happens in your life, but tell me the important stuff. Makoto, someone named Karasuba stabbed you, didn't she?"

He gave a small nod and gained teary eyes.

"S-She just came for me, said something like I've ruined her life for some reason and then came at me and stabbed me. B-But, how do you even know? Did Uzume-san tell you?"

"She did, but I wanted to know anyway. Makoto, this Karasuba is a Sekirei, isn't she?"

"S-S-S-SEKIREI!? W-WHATS A SEKIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!? I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERM!"

I gave a deadpan look towards my younger brother as he freaked out. Geez, Makoto. I'm not stupid, and you're not stupid, usually. But right now, its kind of stupid to deny something that I already know and named myself.

I rested my hands on my lap and gave a tiny smile.

"A Sekirei...Makoto, I know you are an Ashikabi. Its okay, I'm the same."

He stopped dead in his tracks, as if he had been frozen. He gave me a wide eye look, before looking towards the closed door. He looked back at me then looked at the door, and then back at me.

That continued several times, before he bowed his head.

"S-So, I take it Uzume-san is your Sekirei?"

"T-That's right, but what's with the eyes you have on?"

Yeah, his eyes aren't exactly normal eyes. More like, understanding eyes. Why have such eyes Makoto?

"I always knew you was a lesbian."

"Pft!" I did a large spit take at his smirking face. "W-What do you mean, you knew!? How is it possible that you knew something like that!? And what makes you sure that I am a lesbian!? Just because I have a female Sekirei, it doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"W-Why are you yelling at me!? I'm just saying, its okay if you are. I don't mind if you are a lesbian. I gladly accept Onee-chan as whatever she is. Straight, gay, bisexual. Whatever you are, I will accept it with a great big smile on my face. Onee-chan, I love you!"

Suddenly, he latches onto me tightly, and nuzzles my neck. Okay, I don't know what the hell just happened then. Did we just have a conversation about gay and straight? And of course bisexual? Ehehehe, Makoto...well, I'm glad he's accepting of peoples sexuality.

"I-I love you as well, although I'm not sure what's happening right now. A-Anyway, Makoto...you're in this Sekirei business, aren't you?"

He lifts his head up, and gives a nod.

"Funnily enough, I met Nanami-san on the way to meet you. And since then, its getting stranger and stranger. I have eight Sekirei who I adore very much. Nanami-san, Kuno-san, Akitsu-san, Benitsubasa-san, Oriha-san, Musubi-san, Katsuragi-san and now Yashima-san. I love them very much, but due to this game...I'm sorry I kept it a secret...b-because...if I-I told you a-about it then I-I would've lost my Sekirei b-because of MBI a-and I don't want to lose m-my Sekirei..."

His bottom lip trembled, and his eyes leaked some tears. They spilled down his face, while he sobbed.

I see, yes. He really does love his Sekirei a lot. Its evident by the look on his face. His face is getting tear stained. I'm glad, that he has people who love him and I'm glad he loves them so much like this. He doesn't cry unless its a really powerful reason.

"Shhh, its okay." I hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry, I'm sure that they wont go. And I understand about the not telling me part. Uzume-chan explained lots of stuff about the plan in your absence. Its kind of confusing, but it is a game that pit Sekirei against Sekirei from what I was told about it. Its a bad game, and I wish you didn't get involved. But, I am glad that you have...wives that will look out for you as well. And from what Uzume-chan was telling me, most of them are busty...besides someone called Benitsubasa-san who is "As flat as a board and can't satisfy Makoto-chan with those small things" according to Uzume-chan."

He scratches the back of his head and gave a sigh.

"Ehehe, poor Beni-hime, she's always attacked for her bust which doesn't really matter to me. She's a great girl, and so are the others. But Onee-chan, I...I just want to say that...I will keep Uzume-san safe. Since she is your Sekirei, I will also look after her."

"O-Oh thank you, but Uzume-chan can handle herself. I'm more worried about you."

"O-Oh, I see. Please don't worry about me Onee-chan. But, erm...Onee-chan...I-I'm sorry for not saying anything about not being an Ashikabi. I am sorry that Onee-chan has to worry about the Sekirei Plan as well. But don't worry, I will make sure that Onee-chan does well in the plan. If its possible, one of us will win the plan and then release all the Sekirei together."

He was concerned for me, I could feel it. This plan is...something that's dangerous, I know it. But that's a nice thought, releasing all the Sekirei from this plan huh. Yes, I can see the good side of that.

"Makoto, I was worried, that you didn't come during the two weeks you was absent. I was...scared that you didn't want to be near me anymore. And if that's the case, then don't worry about me. If you want to live your life and not be burdened with me..."

I stopped as I saw the tears roll down his face. I-I didn't mean to make him cry, I just wanted him to know what I thought. But maybe I shouldn't of said anything...

"Onee-chan is a baka, thinking I would never want to be near her. I love Onee-chan and I don't even know why you would even think that I am burdened by you. I'm, the one who is a burden to my Sekirei's...I got stabbed and put them in danger time and again. Just before, Oriha-san was in danger because of me, and when we went to rescue another Sekirei, my Sekirei were in danger then. I-I try and help others but all I do is keep putting my loved ones in danger..."

I petted his head which makes him smile at me.

"Silly. I don't think that your Sekirei would think this. From what Uzume-chan tells me, you and the other Sekirei have lots of fun everyday. I am glad, that you have fun Makoto. It worried me, that you didn't have any friends, but now you've got lovely wives~"

I joked and he laughed as well. He then hugged me tightly and I hugged him as well.

"Onee-chan...I'll definitely show you all my Sekirei soon, promise. And Onee-chan, I do have a human friend, called Minato-san. And there's this girl that's a normal human, I think, called Yukari-san. She seems to like me a lot as a friend."

I'm glad, he has human friends and has Sekirei. Yes, I'm glad about that.

"Come on Onee-chan, lets have fun like usual!"

"Okay!"

So like that Makoto, the Sekirei's and I had fun. I'm glad, Makoto came back to see me. I couldn't be without him.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

After spending lots of time with Onee-chan, I headed home with Uzume-san, Oriha-san and Yashima-san, my newest Sekirei. She's clinging to my hand very tightly right now. She hasn't told me what happened fully with what's his name but she doesn't have to worry, as no one is going to hit her again.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter about that jerk. Yashima-san was able to send that person flying with a wave of her large hammer...yeah, I don't know how I am going to tell the other Sekirei that I already have another Sekirei that...is No. 84...I just realized.

We have No. 84, No. 86, No. 87 and No. 88 in Izumo Inn. And three of them are my Sekirei. I have three numbers on the eighties...well, I guess it doesn't matter. They are all adorable! But, wouldn't it be funny if Minato-san or I winged No. 85, whoever that is then we'd have them all in a row hehe.

"Makoto-chan, Chiho is in the Sekirei Plan now, as she is my Ashikabi. And as my Ashikabi, that means technically you are my enemy."

Ehehe, why did she sound super serious then? She doesn't intend to do anything strange, right? I-I thought that Uzume-san and I were friends...

"Are you challenging my Ashikabi-sama to a fight Uzume-san?"

Yashima-san lifted up her hammer, and pointed it at Uzume-san! Uzume-san sweated nervously as Yashima-san walked closer and closer towards her! I-Is Yashima-san going to beat the living daylights out of Uzume-san!?

"No no!" Uzume-san threw up her hands in defence. "You've got it all wrong! I was just saying, that while we might be enemies, I'd rather be lovers~"

L-Lovers huh...? How's that possible? She's Onee-chan's Sekirei, that means they are married, right? Ehehe, Uzume-san is cute though, but Onee-chan is her Ashikabi-sama.

"Well, as long as you aren't going to attack Makoto-kun~ If you do Uzume-chan, then I will have to cut you down~"

Oriha-san giggled out, looking at Uzume-san with a smile, but also furrowed eyebrows. Uzume-san rolls her eyes at the maid like Sekirei and hugged my arm between her large breasts! Ehehe, those things are nearly as big as Musubi-sans, I think.

We continued until we get home, to the Inn. Walking inside the Inn, I was in for a shock of my life.

"Welcome home, Master~"

"Ah...Master is home~"

"M-Masters home~!"

"Welcome...home Master~"

"Welcome home Master~!"

"Hmph, hello Master~"

Nanami-san, Akitsu-san, Kuno-san, Katsuragi-san, Musubi-san and Benitsubasa-san all greeted me at the door, but the thing is...they are all dressed in maid outfits! And not just maid outfits, tight maid outfits! Ooooh God! I-I can see the top part of their breasts, and the shortness of the skirt! I-Its so g-g-good~!

Nanami-sans outfit is a cute golden colour, and is quite short. Akitsu-sans outfit is a auburn colour, like her hair, and has chains across the breast area, to give that sense of bondage. Kuno-sans looks like a proper maid-san, dressed in all black and buttoned up, but does still look tight!

Katsuragi-sans maid outfit hugs her body quite well, and makes her look good as well. Its colour is yellow, similar to her jumpsuit! Musubi-sans though...damn, I didn't know hers would be...soo...its just so...amazing. She's showing off a large portion of her breasts and its colour is pure white! Musubi-sans is definitely amazing! And finally, Benitsubasa-sans looks like a punk version of a normal maids outfit but its colour is pink, like her hair! Its really cute!

All in all, they get A star from me just for effort! Its...hehe, I'm really lucky to have beautiful Sekirei like these girls. All of them are too beautiful for someone like me! But I'm glad that I'm their Ashikabi!

"Awwwwwww! Makoto-sama's blushing at us! Lets hug Makoto-sama!"

They all walked over to me on Musubi-sans command, and hugged me tightly! Ooooooh God! All this flesh being pressed against me is something I can't even conceive! Musubi-sans huge breasts were in my chest, Nanami-sans in my left arm, and Akitsu-sans in my right arm! Katsuragi-san, Kuno-san and Benitsubasa-sans breasts were pressed into my back!

Ehehe! I don't know what I've done to deserve such a treat, but I'm glad about it! Their soft feeling breasts is the best! My face is getting too red right now. T-To much stimulation is bad for me! I will pass out!

Uzume-san, seeing what the others are doing, sent me a sly smile.

"Ara, Makoto-chan. I didn't know you was into the whole Masters and slaves deal~ If that's the case then I will also...oooh yeah~ I can become Makoto-chan's slave if he wants me to be~"

"I-I don't t-think-"

Before I could finish, she ran away into the Inn. But I kept feeling the bodies of my cute Sekirei's on my own body! It feels so good! I can literally feel their bodies and their hearts as well!

But that soon changed once seeing the newest Sekirei of mine. Yashima-san was stood away's from me, looking at me with an adorable blush on her face. Yashima-san...she's so cute.

While Musubi-san and the other Sekirei of mine didn't seem to mind the newest addition, Benitsubasa-san didn't look happy in the slightest. No, it wouldn't be an understatement to say that she is looking pissed off right now.

"Makoto, you've gotten a new Sekirei."

I looked at Yashima-san who smiled at me. I then looked at the angry looking face of Benitsubasa-san.

"Y-Yes, her name is Yashima-san, and she's my newest Sekirei."

Benitsubasa-san got right in my face, and gave me a look over.

"What did I say about winging...no. Make that marrying other Sekirei. I have accepted the fact that you winged others prior to me, and now I've gotten over the No. 88 thing."

"What No. 88 thing Benitsubasa-san?"

Musubi-san said it with confusion. Hey, even I'm confused. Musubi-san hasn't done anything really. She doesn't do anything to Benitsubasa-san, but Benitsubasa-san doesn't get along with her.

"Be quiet No. 88, I'm in no mood for your shit today." Musubi-san cried as Benitsubasa-san gives me a dark look. "But to think you married someone else...Makoto..."

"W-Wait a second Benitsubasa-san! Yashima-san reacted to me, and she wanted me to be her Ashikabi. I couldn't turn her away! It would've been cruel, and you didn't see what this other Ashikabi was doing to her. Benitsubasa-san, she was getting hit...more like, it was like he was abusing her. So, Oriha-san and I saved her, then she said she was reacting to me and here we are. So, please don't bully her Benitsubasa-san, she's a nice girl."

Benitsubasa-san huffs and sighs.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't be you without trying to help someone. Although, stop winging Sekirei! Especially ones with giant tits! Its already annoying that they all have huge breasts! If you're going to wing Sekirei, at least make them have small chests!"

"What, like yours Benitsubasa-san?"

Nanami-san remarked, looking right at Benitsubasa-sans chest. Benitsubasa-sans eyes twitched, and she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Well, sorry for having a small chest! We all can't be gifted with large breasts!"

"Or any breasts really~"

Oriha-san gave wide grin towards my smaller chested Sekirei. Said girl narrowed her eyes and growled annoyed.

"Don't piss me off Oriha! Just because you all have bigger chests than I have, it doesn't mean anything! For your information, Makoto doesn't even care about the size of breasts!"

"Keep telling yourself that~"

Nanami-san! She's become really...naughty as of late. Saying that to Benitsubasa-san...ehehe, I guess she's developing as a person. But Benitsubasa-sans eyes turned red, and she gained teary eyes.

"You watch it! Just because you're Makoto's Sekirei, it doesn't mean I wont terminate you!"

"Benitsubasa-san! We don't talk about terminating other Sekirei, especially when they are my Sekirei, okay!?"

Surprisingly, I barked at her. She looked taken back, before blushing for some reason.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to stand up to me like that. Actually, I kind of found it arousing."

"A-Arousing?"

I blushed, looking at her red face. Arousing...me? I made her feel aroused?

"But like, what's happening right now? Why is everyone dressed in a maids outfit?"

I'm so glad Oriha-san was the one to ask about that. I felt shy about it, but it was playing on my mind. All of the girls that are in the maids outfit all get in front of me and bow their heads.

Nanami-san stepped forward, and gave me an adorable smile.

"Well, everyone felt how sad you was today, so we wanted to cheer you up Makoto-sama! Since Makoto-sama is the one who saved me from Toyotama, I wanted to make Makoto-sama's life fun!"

"A-And Hidaka-san saved me from starvation! I was so hungry and cold when Hidaka-san came for me! Hidaka-san gave me a warm place to stay, gave me food and gave me love! I wanted to show Hidaka-san the same!"

Kuno-san...

"Ah...Master saved me as well. I...love Master and...wanted Master to not feel...upset anymore...Master saved me from being...with someone else...Master is my true Ashikabi."

Akitsu-san as well...

"Hidaka-kun...was the one who nursed me to health...he gave me a place to stay...he even said he'd be with me forever...I'm grateful to Hidaka-kun...I have fun with him everyday..."

Katsuragi-san...

"Makoto-sama also saved me! The lightning girls were all so naughty but Makoto-sama helped us get away! I thought that it was really heroic! And Makoto-sama is so cute! I'm glad Makoto-sama is my Ashikabi!"

And even Musubi-san...

"W-Well, I thought that it was good to keep my Ashikabi happy a-and it isn't like I am...s-such a...I-I am grateful to...Makoto treated me kindly, and doesn't constantly pick on me for my breast size."

Benitsubasa-san...

Again, I'm amazed by the love I feel from my Sekirei and they feel for me. Willing to dress up like this for me. I looked at Oriha-san and Yashima-san who both smiled at me.

"Thank you, everyone!"

They all glomped me again (this time Oriha-san and Yashima-san joining in) pressing their very developed bodies against my own! Too much flesh! T-Too much boobs! My young mind can't take so much flesh!

"Say Makoto. You know, that Kagari was also trying to decide if she would wear this maid outfit as well. It was so funny seeing her attempt to put it on, then stop then question herself if she should put it on...hahaha..."

She was deciding something like that? Why would she want to wear a maids outfit? Kagari-san...I didn't know she was into the whole maid outfit thing.

"Erm...why Benitsubasa-san?"

"Why what? Why would she wear it?" I gave an inclination with my head. "Well, I guess she wanted to seduce you or something. I don't really know what her story is, but most of us have already guessed who she is, haven't we?"

I gave another nod of my head. Its obvious who she is...to some of us anyway. ...Wait, seduce me? Why would Kagari-san...she did say she loves me...but ever since then, its like it didn't happen. I...do tease her a little about her true identity, but she doesn't even confront it at all.

"Y-Yes, that's certainly true..."

"Hey! Lets go and see if Kagari-san is doing it still!"

Surprisingly, it was Musubi-san who offered something like that. And even before I could stop it, almost all of the Sekirei started dragging me into the Inn. The only ones not doing it is Oriha-san and Yashima-san. I-I guess they are my better behaved Sekirei...

They drag me all the way to the stairs, and stop off their. Kagari-sans room is on the first floor. Once stopping at her room, all of the girls peer inside. I didn't want to do this as this is an invasion of personal privacy...even then its kind of tempting...but I wont do anything like that...!

[Hmmmm, if I wear one...I wonder what his reaction would be...]

I heard Kagari-sans questioning voice come from the room. She said something about wearing something. Is she really trying on a maids outfit? N-Not a bad image mind you. I wonder what Kagari-san would look like in a maids outfit...

(Damn, look Makoto. She's trying on the tight one.)

Benitsubasa-san winked at me while the Sekirei all hug me! N-Not helping girls! Its getting me all stimulated...which isn't a bad thing...although I have a sense of foreboding...is something going to happen...?

But what she's suggesting is...

(N-No!) I said in a quite, but angry tone towards the pinkette. (This is wrong Benitsubasa-san, I can't spy on her like this.)

(Oooh, don't be a prude. Look inside, she's in her bra and panties right now.)

S-She is...so beyond that door, is Kagari-san half naked...no! I'm not a peeping tom! I wont spy on Kagari-san getting changed like this! Its wrong and disgusting! I couldn't do that to her! I respect Kagari-san too much as a person to spy on her! Its up to her if she wants to show me her body! I shouldn't be looking at her body like this!

When I tried to move away, nearly all of the Sekirei girls knocked me forward, which sent me plunging for the paper door...

Rip!

I went right through the door and landed on my face!

"Ow!"

I cried out, my stomach hurting! I'm not 100 percent! Did they have to push me through the door!? Sekirei-saaaaaaaaaaans! It really hurts! And I'm sure that Kagari-san is going to kill me for this! She'll think I've been looking at her!

"Ma-Makoto-san! Wh-What are you doing here!?"

Yeah, I was afraid of this. Her voice was a mixture of anger and confused. Of course she's going to be like that. I did just burst into her room...I can't imagine her face right now. I bet she's pissed off at me...

I can hear the girls giggling's become lower and lower...they must've run off from here. Maybe they did it to prank me...no cool girls, not cool...

I cried and looked upwards...

What I was met with was Kagari-sans stunned face. She was looking at me with a mixture of anger and...another emotion I would describe as happiness...I think. I don't know how those two go together, but they do.

B-But Kagari-sans slender body was in total view of me right now...s-she looks good. A gray bra and panties...so Kagari-sans style...she does have a good sized bust...b-but I can't think of her like that...

I sat up and covered my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Kagari-san! I-I was p-pushed a-and I-I didn't m-mean to s-see you l-like that! I-If you want t-to hit m-me or anything t-then feel f-free to do so..."

I sobbed out, feeling crappier by the second. I bet Kagari-san hates me now. She doesn't want to associate with someone like me. She'll think I'm a peeping pervert like some sicko...maybe like that bastard who was hurting Yashima-san before...

A minute went by, I stayed perfectly still. I didn't move, and I didn't want to either. I just wanted this to be a dream. Yes, a good dream, and it not ending in my death.

"Makoto-san, open your eyes."

She didn't sound pissed. But she could be hiding her true intentions...she might be waiting to throw fire in my face and kill me. She can do things like that after all. She's the fiery Sekirei.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yes, open them."

I did as she asked, expecting my death. I'm surely going to die, but I hope I can see her cute face one last time.

But what I was met with confused me.

Kagari-san was dressed in a maids outfit, while blushing hard. The design was of a typical style, but it showed an impressive amount of her cleavage. The skirt was also hiked up, so it exposed her legs. The colour was a mixture of black and red, and it suited her perfectly.

"K-Kagari-san..."

"W-Well...for some reason, it really irked me...being left out and all...s-so...what do you think...?"

I stood up, and my face turned scarlet. H-How can she ask me something like that with the innocent tone she just used!? It was literally so cute...I couldn't take it and I felt faint, but I was able to stay on my feet.

"I-I think you look good Kagari-san. B-But, why did you feel l-left out exactly...?"

"Ugh, its because everyone else was doing it. At first, it didn't really bother me. But as they went on and on about it, I kept thinking how it might not be such a bad idea to show you s-something like this. But...you think I look...good?"

"Y-Yes." I scratched my cheek with pink dusting them. "I-I think you look really good Kagari-san. But you didn't have to do it...but I'm happy that you thought about me while doing it."

That made Kagari-san flush even more as she moved closer to me.

"B-By the way Kagari-san...when you saved me that time..."

"Makoto-chan! Take a look at me!"

Before I could continue, Uzume-san popped out from behind me, and got in front of me.

"Pft!"

Almost immediately, my nose bled heavily and I did a large spit take! B-Becaaaaaaaaaaaause~! U-Uzume-san is w-wearing...n-nothing really! S-She has two b-band aids c-covering h-her nipples! E-Even then, I can still see most of the areola! A-And the t-tiniest p-piece of cloth c-covering her area! W-What!?

While I was freaking out about it, Kagari-san looked at Uzume-san with mild jealousy and annoyance. E-Even though Kagari-san is dressed as a maid, she doesn't like the fact that Uzume-san has gone for the very naughty look! Even wearing those is bad Uzume-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Seeing my face, Uzume-san put on a lewd expression and winked cutely!

"My oh my Makoto-chan~" She bent her body over, her arm casually under her breasts, showing me even more of her impressive body! "I was going to go for the maids look, but that seemed to be overdone~ So, I went for the most risque option~ What do you think~?" She put her hands behind her head, standing up straight and winked at me again. "Chiho gave me the go ahead, so I wanted to show Makoto-chan everything straight away~ So, wanna do ecchi things Makoto-chan~?"

My bottom lip trembled, as she moved closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my body and moved in closer!

Uzume-sans body...breasts...body...so soft...minds going to be blown by cuteness overload...no...can't give in...need to stay awake...need to stay awake...

"Makoto-chan, want to go and have sex?"

Fall!

That did it and I fell to the floor. The light of the world was fading...Uzume-sans body...she is the one who...all of my Sekirei...too much stimulation...even Kagari-san...dressed up for me...my nose...too much blood...

"Hehehe, I've killed Makoto-chan with my body~ How lewd of me~ Sorry Makoto-chan~"

Those were the last words I heard before everything got dark. But today...well worth it in my opinion. Today, was a good day after all...!

* * *

**End chapter! After 30 chapters, Uzume is finally winged by Chiho! And that means she's going to go full force from now on! And some Makoto/Chiho bonding moments! Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Castor115; Yup! He certainly is a lucky bastard!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Not really, just a little observation hehe. And my lewdness level...I don't think I have one haha~**

**TheLastNanaya; Yeah, she does huh. Maybe she's denying her own feelings hehe.**

**F14M3RZ; Yeah, some good bonding between brother and sister is good. As to answer the Tsukiumi question, she wont be winged by Makoto in this story unless someone can convince me otherwise. In the next Sekirei story I do (no idea when) Tsukiumi will be a pairing with my oc. As for Miya...well, she was...haha, the chapter answers that.**

**Jose19; Yes, that certainly is true! And yeah, that is a sad thing about it. But for that part of the arc, well I have several ideas on how that part of the story will go.**

**Guest; A Mizore and Makoto fanfic in Rosario Vampire huh. Yeah, I could do that in the future. As for Future Diary, I am planning a story with that as we speak, although I don't know when I am going to post it. And thank you! I am glad I can write yandere hehe.**

**Blacklight; Please don't die of blood loss haha. Yeah, Chiho is really protective over him and poor Uzume's dreams wont be coming true. And yeah, the Sekirei really love him and want to make him happy like he does them. As for Miya...the chapter will explain hehe.**

**Jugar38; I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it was funny them suddenly doing that! And as always, thank you very much!**

**Handsomistic1; Too much blood, he might actually die. Makoto is 16 years old in this story. As for Miya...she was...someplace.**

**Hellspam; Yeah, that does sound like a good idea.**

**Dana; Chiho...I can't say about that. But she really does love her brother, and you can take that to mean anything you want.**

**Hime; Yeah, that does sound like a great idea to me!**

**Galeiam; Well, too each their own I guess.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Weird things happen all the time!**

"_Help me."_

_My eyes shot open instantly. W-What is this place? Where am I? Those were the first thoughts that entered my dazed mind. Its hazy, my mind that is. I can't really thing straight, and my vision is quite obscured._

_When I take a look around, I can't see much around me. Because its like looking in a blanket of fog has surrounded the area, but that's not the case, I don't think anyway. But there is something I can see that's within my vision. Its a figure...that seems familiar to me but...I don't understand..._

_The figure is a girl. She's a girl...but that's all I can tell. I can't even tell length of hair or anything, but I can feel it inside me, that the figure in front of me is a girl. But even then, I don't know why she feels familiar to me..._

"_Hello...?"_

_My small voice echoed within this area. All of the area doesn't look right..._

_She's looking around...as if she's searching for something. What is she looking for? Her possessions? Money? Food? Shelter? Someone else? Or something else? She could be looking for anything, and I feel like helping her._

_We are in a desolate place, deserted of life. The very earth, looking like it was eroded away or something. The plant life, is nonexistent...its nothing at all. Only dead trees occupy this area now. Has something done that to the trees? _

_I don't know where this is...and I can't even see the girl that's in front of me. I can only see the outline of a girls body. I can't make out features, I can't make out the way she looks. I just...I know she's a girl, and she needs my help with something, but I can't understand why I don't know what that is._

"_W-Who are you?"_

_I called out, putting my hands together in a shouting position. The girls face turns to me and even though I can't make the face, I can tell she's sad. I don't know why, but I can tell...this girl...why is she sad...?_

"_I'm Shi-"_

_I didn't hear the rest of the name. I only heard a Shi, but that's about it. Who is that? Someone that needs help..._

"_Do...you need help?"_

_I stated more than asked, clearly confused about what's happening. This doesn't seem real, but the girl is real. What's going on right now? I...need to keep that girl...safe...I don't know...I need to help her..._

"_I...I need to find her."_

_This girl...needs to find someone...who does she need to find...?_

"_Who...? Who, do you need to find?"_

_I tried walking forward, but my body was frozen and not in the literal sense. I couldn't move at all. Its like my body has been frozen in time or something. What a strange feeling indeed. But her whole presence was transfixing, it was something I couldn't take my eyes off. Why is she...searching for someone...?_

"_I'm searching for-"_

_Before the girl could finish, other presences made themselves known and appeared before the girl. It was a number of girls, wearing different outfits. Even now, I can't tell who they are, or what they want..._

"_Come with us, Sekirei girl."_

_One of the girls said something about Sekirei...is she a Sekirei...? A Sekirei...hunted by...other Sekirei...? The one that spoke had a familiar voice, as if I've heard it before, but how is that possible...?_

"_N-No! I have to find her! You can't stop me!"_

_The girl I first saw defended, raising her hand. Some kind of weird power gathered there, almost green like energy. I wonder what it is? Is it some kind of superpower or something? I...I don't know what to think about it..._

"_No, you can't." A girl with long hair scoffed, laughing to herself in bemusement. "Come with me, our Master wishes to make a contract with you."_

_A contract with her...a contract with a Sekirei...does that mean this person...wants to wing Sekirei...? I...I can't...I don't think that...this girl should...go with them..._

"_I wont go with you...he's my Ashikabi-sama! He's my destined one!"_

_The girl pointed at me, and all of the others turn around. I looked at the girl, who isn't any clearer than before. But from what I could feel, she was desperate, she wanted help, and I couldn't refuse her. My being, wouldn't let me refuse her!_

"_Don't touch her!" I yelled, glaring at the others. "She's not going anywhere with anyone! She is her own person, and she isn't going anywhere with anyone! She can choose who she wants to go with! If that's no one, then that's her choice! So leave her alone!"_

_I barked at them, as they all sneered at me. Its like they are glaring into my very soul, as if they want me to suffer or something. I didn't mind, as I am not going to back down from these people. That girl, wont get hurt._

_A Sekirei, who's got long legs and mean eyes steps forward, and takes a battle position._

"_Ashikabi, who lives with the Hannya of the North...want to die?"_

_Hannya of the North...what does that mean...?_

_I stood my ground, not really understanding what's happening right now. Even then, I will still not lose face. I wont let this person take away that girl. For some reason, she feels important to me, and I need to keep her safer than safe!_

"_D-Do your worst, I will never let you hurt her!"_

"_Then its your funeral!"_

_She charged at me! So, she's going for the frontal assault huh! W-Well, bring it on! I wont bow down to this girl because she doesn't want me to protect that Sekirei girl there!_

"_Die!"_

_She got close to me, and swung her leg! She's really going to kill me here! But, I wont stop. I wont let that girl there get hurt, I wont let her become another Sekirei for some sick person! There's no way! Yashima-san also was nearly winged and now its going on again in front of my eyes! I simply can't allow that to happen!_

"_Death Flower!"_

_Before it could connect, a wave of energy went towards the girl with long legs, and knocked her away! The girl was forced against a pointy rock, smashing against it. Then, someone appeared in front of me...so hazy. Even this close, its like she's so far. What's...that about?_

_The girl looked at me, and while I can't see her face, I know she's beautiful. I know she is, in my heart. I...I know she is someone important to me...she's going to be important to me..._

"_Ashikabi-sama, please find me..."_

"_I will, I definitely will find you."_

_The girl hugged me, and while I can't see her face, I can feel her happiness._

"_Please come quickly!"_

* * *

"Iyaaaaa!"

I was woken up with a start! My cries rang out slightly in the place I was in.

When my eyes opened, they revealed to me that we were in another place...my bedroom. That's my ceiling, and this is my cover...and the people on me are...my Sekirei...plus Uzume-san...

All of them are cuddling me, while in skimpy lingerie. All of them are practically seethrough, and something that I find highly sensual! Even Uzume-sans! All of them are beautiful! I don't know if this is going to kill me one day, but it would be a good way to go...killed by beauty...yeah, that's a good way to die.

Nanami-san and Uzume-san have my right and left arm respectably. Kuno-san and Yashima-san have my left and right leg respectably. Oriha-san and Katsuragi-san have their heads on my left and right shoulders respectably. Musubi-san has her head on the left side of my torso, and Benitsubasa-san has the right side of my torso. Good thing neither of them are sleeping on the wound. Akitsu-san has her head on my chest, wriggling between Uzume-san and I.

Some might find this uncomfortable, but I find this to be really comforting. It means, that they really love me. I'm always going to be happy, being with all the girls. I don't mind if they bicker sometimes, as I know that they all love me, like I love them.

Although, I remember the maid outfit fiasco, which was amazing...and Uzume-sans outfit...lack of clothing...ehehe, I nearly died of blood loss. I nearly did nearly die of blood loss back then...

Uzume-san was wearing nothing but band aids the other day, covering her nipples and a small cloth covering her area...I'm shocked that Miya-san wasn't there...apparently, she was out, and she came back to see the girls in their outfits. Suffice to say, they all got punished for breaking the rules...some more than others...even now, Uzume-san isn't allowed a meal...her lack of clothing was bad...for Miya-san...for me, it was awesome...I think about it sometimes.

But that dream...I've been having that for a few nights now, and its always the same. All hazy, and this girl, calls out for help, wanting me to find someone for her. Then more Sekirei show up, and try to take her, but she defends me, and declares that I'm her Ashikabi...always the same...

"...Mmmmm...Chiho...Makoto...chan...threesomes~"

Uzume-san giggled in her sleep, holding me even closer than before. Ehehe, I heard from Onee-chan that Uzume-san wants to do weird things with us both, as in having a threeway. I was...weirded out by it.

"...No...cheese pelicans...don't eat me..."

Nanami-san shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, having her nightmare again. She's been dreaming about cheese pelicans trying to eat her all the time lately...I feel for her, and I don't even know why she has such a dream...

"...Makoto-sama...I like...foot rubs..."

Yashima-san moans out in her sleep, wriggling her feet around happily. She's so cute Yashima-san. Eventually, she told me that she had been being hit for a number of hours, and she tried to get away, but she didn't really want to fight. I think she might be abit of a pacifist. Well, that should be the way after all.

"...I...my fans..."

Kuno-san smiled in her sleep, holding my leg close. I think she's dreaming about the star she wants to be. Her singing I mean. She's got the voice, and I've heard her practice when she's alone. She's just very talented.

"...Makoto-kun...look...Eiffel Tower..."

Oriha-san sang out in her dream like state, snuggling into my shoulder. Hehe, her dream of travelling the world huh. I can't say that I'm against it. It would make it fun, if we all went.

"...Hmmmm...cheese cake..."

Katsuragi-san has a satisfied smile while muttering about food. Hehe, she's such a weird girl sometimes. She does like her food, like Musubi-san. Maybe its a hand to hand Sekirei thing. But Benitsubasa-san doesn't seem to eat that much...maybe its a number eighties thing...

"...I'm...No. 88...fist type...fight me..."

Musubi-san cheered in her sleep, and has a face full of happiness. I-Is she dreaming about fighting people? Hehe, Musubi-san...are Sekirei's brought up with the passion for fighting or something?

"...Haha...take out others...keep...Makoto...to myself..."

Benitsubasa-san said something kind of dangerous. She...doesn't actually intend to hurt my other Sekirei, right? Hehe, I don't think she would, but she can dream, I guess. As long as she doesn't take it into reality.

"...Master...forever...baby..."

Akitsu-san snuggled into my chest, and muttered something about a baby...does she want one? Does...Akitsu-san think about having children? I haven't given it much thought, but maybe one day...I would like to have one...and if all of the Sekirei do then...I will have like eight children! D-Damn, that's a lot of mouths to feed! But if they wanted it, then I would be happy to have children with them all.

While they slept, I looked at my phone...damn, its only 5 in the morning. Eh...I don't know whether I should get up...I can't fall back asleep, that dream has been giving me a strange feeling...that girl needs my help.

While they slept, I (somehow) slipped out of bed and went out of the room. While I was enjoying the very soft bodies of my Sekirei and Uzume-san, I just felt like going outside, watching the sun rise. I've been doing that a lot lately...

I went to the window located on the second floor, that was big enough for me to slip out of. I opened it, and I got onto the roof. It wasn't hard, since I'm small and don't have to worry about falling, as I've done this a number of times.

The wound I suffered at Karasuba's hands is healing nicely. I barely feel much pain now, only a twinge every now and again, unless someone touches it then I would really be in danger.

"Tch, damn."

I heard a voice coming from the side of the house, so I carefully crawled along the roof and when I reached the place...I saw Kagari-san dressed as Homura-san, walking slowly into the Inn, with some cuts on her outfit!

Upon further inspection...she didn't seem to be injured personally. But she's getting in late or early I guess huh. She told me when she was in her Homura-san persona, that she's the Sekirei Guardian, so she must have been defending Sekirei's and the likes. It must be a noble cause, for her to do it...even then, if she would tell me, I would help her, fight against other Sekirei and Ashikabi's that are willing to hurt or wing Sekirei's by force.

But, she wont tell me, without something major happening. Even then, I wish she would tell me. I try and talk to her about it, more seriously than usual for the past day or so, but she doesn't even tell me about it.

"Homura-san!"

"Uwah!"

I shouted and hid myself on the roof. I could see that Kagari-san was freaking out, and looked around for the person who shouted (me!) but couldn't find it. Hehe, I couldn't resist really.

"H-Hello? Makoto-san? Was t-that you?"

So, she recognized my voice huh. Well, that's good as well. But she didn't know where it came from. Awww, Kagari-san is so cute when she's looking nervous. I sometimes wish, Kagari-san would tell me how she really feels so...I could tell her how I really feel as well.

She continued looking around for about half a minute, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Must've heard things. He wouldn't be awake at this time. Best get to bed."

While slipping off her mask, she said that. She then walked into the Inn as she disrobed. I pray she has something under that, as Miya-san might get angry and start telling her off.

I went back to looking at the descending moon, and rising sun. I can't ask for anything better than this, right now. Its so beautiful, the sun rising in the morning. Although I wish I was asleep as well.

For about an hour, I enjoyed the sun rising, and washing the lands with its glorious rays. The houses and buildings around here all shone brightly, because of the sun. The windows reflected the light on its surfaces towards another place. It was something I could enjoy forever and ever.

"Hey, kid."

...What was that bone chilling voice then? It sounded strangely familiar, and hostile as well. When I looked around...I didn't see anyone on the roof with me, although it sounded close to me...

"Oi, brat. Over here."

This time, I definitely knew the voice. I darted my eyes to the left, and at the next house over...my heart stopped. My insides froze and I was paralyzed with fear. My whole body was shaking, my eyes were coloured with the colour of pure fear...

"Karasuba."

Yes, the mental Sekirei who has it out for me, is standing right before me on the next houses roof, covered in bandages and her usual outfit. The strange thing was, she didn't have her weapon on her...unless she's concealing it somehow.

"W-What happened to you?"

I breathed out, looking for an exit somehow. If she comes closer, then I'm dead. Weapon or not, Sekirei are stronger than normal humans, and I'm just a normal human. She could tear me apart or something.

She gave a little nutty laugh towards me, while waving her hands around like a crazy person.

"Kekekeke~ I got attacked, and it was thanks to you. I came here, offering my undying support for your injury, even brought you some flowers and wrote you a lovely 'don't get well soon' card. That's when I was attacked by your Guardian Angel-sama and was told to leave you alone." She lifted up her black shirt, and showed me her torso, and pointed towards a bandage. "See, we have matching wounds. Isn't it sweet, its like we are super friends now or something."

That sounds really psychotic to me. She thinks that we are friends because we have matching wounds...wait, Guardian Angel-sama? Who would protect me like that? If it was my Sekirei, they'd tell me about it. Or, could it possibly be...

"D-Did Homura-san give you that wound."

That's the only logical thing I can think of right now. Homura-san said she loved me, and she's called the Guardian Sekirei, so it does sound plausible that she'd do something like that for me.

However, Karasuba gave a violent shake of her head.

"No. 06 huh. No, she wouldn't be able to do this on her own. No, you have another Guardian out there, someone willing to protect someone like you. Makes me feel sick, someone protecting you."

Someone else gave her that wound, for me? Who, is the person who's looking out for me? Uzume-san? Nah, she'd tell me as she knows what Karasuba has done to me physically, and mentally. But if its not Homura-san, Uzume-san and I don't see Haihane-san being able to best Karasuba on her own...just who is it that is protecting me from the shadows? Someone is looking out for me...I'm blessed that someone is looking out for me...but who is it?

"W-Well...its your own fault, for doing something like that, to an innocent."

"You're not an innocent!"

She snapped, growling at me harshly. My heart beat faster and I continued to look around, for a place to run. My Sekirei are asleep, and Kagari-san has most likely gone to bed as well...I wish my Guardian Angel-sama was here...

I shuffled backwards, in an attempt to flee. However she put out her hand.

"Ooh please, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. So, there's no point in shuffling away like that, because you can't outrun a Sekirei, no human can. So, boy. How have you been? Been feeling good lately?"

She sent a disgusting smirk at me, pointing towards my stomach as I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that supposed to be funny? Because of you, I have been afflicted with an injury that has taken me so long to recover, and you've made me afraid...I don't like being in fear Karasuba, and I hope you understand that I've done nothing to deserve such an assault."

When I made such a sincere statement, she just rose her eyebrows up in a perplex manner.

"Hehe, I didn't believe it before, but you honestly have no memory of the event, do you? You honestly don't remember anything from that time? You, don't remember meeting me for the first time?"

I still don't understand what this event is. She keeps saying things about it, and I don't get what it means.

"I...I don't know what you mean. The first time I met you, you ran your blade through my torso. You keep saying about it, so what is this event exactly? What have I supposedly done to you? Did I hurt your feelings? Was it because I posted a video about a theory of why some people are predisposed to be evil a couple years back?"

"What? No you idiot! Why would I care about your stupid opinions!? God, you infuriate me with such stupidity!"

Ooh, that did get people talking, and of course they don't know its me, as I used a alias and all that. Even then, it was good and bad replies hehe. So, if it wasn't that...just what did I do to her...and why call me stupid? I'm not stupid at all, stupid.

"So, if it wasn't that, then what have I done to you, Karasuba? Tell me, I want to know. If its something that can be apologized for, then I am sorry. I...I don't really want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. I, just want to live in peace with my Sekirei."

She scoffed at what I said, resting a hand on her hip. Although she winced when she put a hand to her hip. Does, she have pain right now? Even if she's an enemy, I don't wish anyone to be in pain...Karasuba...

"Peace? Is that what you want with those girls? Funny, hearing that. Back then, you also said the same thing."

"When, did I say that to you? If I recall, this is the first time we've actually talked and you've not tried to attack me."

I don't know why, but I don't think she'll attack me. Something inside of me is saying that she didn't come for a fight this time. She's come for something else, maybe to instill fear into me. If that's the case, then she can go away because it isn't going to work with me.

Karasuba lazily wagged her finger around as if she's in true enjoyment right now.

"Boy, does Kamikura Island ring a bell with you?"

Kamikura Island...why does that sound...so familiar...? It...makes me feel a feeling of nostalgia. Why would it make me feel something like that? Has it got something to do with the reason she hates me?

I brushed some hair out of my eyes, and shook my head.

"N-Not really. I remember hearing about it from Nanami-san once, but I don't know what it is really. I'm guessing its something to do with you Sekirei and maybe Ashikabi's like me. Some place you was...born?"

Hearing my little question, she gave a hearty laugh.

"Hehe, born huh. Well, maybe for someone so simple minded, that might be the case. But, Kamikura Island, is the place you once lived as well. You played with all of us there, but that soon changed, on that day."

I lived on...Kamikura Island? I don't even know what that is! Some island...for Sekirei? How is it possible that I would live in this place? I've always...unless it was...have I met Sekirei before I met Nanami-san? If I did...why don't I remember it?

But...she's telling me, in her own warped way about why she hates me. I need to prod it out of her, then I can finally understand the hatred she has for me. If I can understand it, then maybe I can fight against it, or if it really did prove to be my fault, then I would continue to apologize. However, I don't think I would do anything that warrants a death.

"S-So, what happened on that day?"

She put out a finger, and wagged it at me.

"Now now, little Makoto. Are you trying to get information out of me? How devious."

"Well, how can I pay for my 'crime' if I don't know what it is!? Karasuba, you hate me, and until I know the reason, I can't sympathize with you at all! So, tell me now or leave because I've had enough of getting threatened all the time!"

I gave her an ultimatum. I'm sick of hearing about something I've done, and not knowing about it. Maybe she's just making this up and only wants me dead because I have strong Sekirei and wants me out of the game.

Now, that's getting more and more likely. Since she seems to be unwilling to tell me about it, it must mean that this thing doesn't really exist. I didn't do anything to her, because I would remember her and I would remember if I did something bad, as I don't like being bad at all.

Hearing me, she adopts a sadistic grin.

"Haha, so demanding. You know, if I wanted you dead, then I would do it. Don't think that because you are there, it saves you. You will pay for your crime Hidaka Makoto."

I adopted a small smile, and looked at her slyly.

"Yet, with all these threats, you haven't attempted anything. You are over there, mocking me yet I'm here, alone and defenseless. It begs the question, why haven't you made good on your threat yet? If you are serious, then why don't you just do it now? Come on Karasuba, do something about it, if you think you are big enough to do something."

She narrowed her eyes, and made no attempt to move at all. Something about Izumo Inn has her scared, its written in her eyes. Yet, I don't know what that thing is...hehe, maybe its Miya-san. I know that she scares me when she's angry.

"Hmph, I would. But I don't feel like dying today. However, if you want to come over here, then I will kill you. While you're there, its impossible, but once you step outside of the Inn, you're mine."

She licks her lips, and gives such a sadistic grin that it isn't even funny, its beyond scary. I don't even have a word for it. Its...terrifying. Even then, she doesn't make a move now. Something about the Inn, is making her edgy.

I put on a confident smirk.

"Then, I will send all of my Sekirei after you. If you want a fight, then I will Norito with all of my Sekirei. You might be a powerful player in this, maybe even considered unfair, but I doubt even you would be able to handle 8 Norito powered Sekirei."

Hearing my words, she adopts a frown.

"Hmph, what a good threat from you. Didn't know you had it in you. Then again, you do have lots of badness inside. Say, Makoto. What if I, become your Sekirei?"

.

.

.

...What did she just say?

I couldn't process her words then. She said something insane about becoming my Sekirei. As if! She's most likely playing a head game with me right now! She's most likely thinking, she can torture me when she becomes my Sekirei.

"Thinking that you'd torture me afterwards, right? As long as you don't kill me, then its fine, isn't it?"

"Ooh my no~" She whistles innocently, to hide her evilness. "I wouldn't ever hurt you Makoto-kyun~ My sword simply slipped into you~ I didn't mean it and no one gave me a chance to explain myself~ Maybe, if you come with me, I will explain why I hate you as I hack you to pieces?"

That's so sarcastic that it isn't even funny Karasuba...

"Why don't you come over here and get me then? If you want me, come and get me. Don't I deserve at least that? If you're going to kill me, I at least deserve something like that! What are you waiting for Karasuba?"

I said so with very annoyed, and angry eyes with matching facial features.

She gave a twisted smile after hearing my words.

"Hahaha~ I'm liking this side of you Makoto. Its really refreshing, seeing this side of you. Even though you truly hold no power, you are becoming more and more fearless. Definitely, getting more and more worthy as prey. Say, I have an idea. I will drop you off in a maze and then hunt you. Yeah, that might a good thing to do. Hunting you like a mouse, squeaking away as I, the big nasty predator comes and gets you~"

Even though it was a threat, it make me shake violently. I...I don't even know what she's doing...I don't even know what I've done, and I'm sick of being blamed for something I don't even understand.

"Don't you think you've gone too far, Karasuba-chan?"

I heard a voice behind me, when I turned it was...someone I don't recognize. S-She's very endowed though, very endowed. Even more so than Uzume-san and Musubi-san! She's got long hair, with a purple ribbon tied in it. She's wearing a very short purple chinese dress which shows off a lot of her massive cleavage! And even her belly button! W-What kind of outfit is that!? T-That's very risque Stranger-san!

She's also holding what appears to be a sake bottle. And her face is a little red...she isn't drunk, is she? If she is...I think its time to get her out of here. This is Karasuba Stranger-san, she's very dangerous.

Karasuba looks at the woman, and addresses her with a sneer.

"My, is that you Kazehana? Its been awhile."

"Aye, it certainly has~" This Kazehana-san then wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me close into her bust! "Have you been trying to hurt the boy again, naughty vixen?"

They seem to know one another, and their demeanours are showing hostility towards one another. I wonder...if Karasuba knows her, and this woman has a chest that's huge...is this woman a Sekirei as well? Or is she a very, very endowed Ashikabi? Erm...either way, she's here and is able to make Karasuba narrow her eyes in annoyance.

Karasuba then sighs as if she isn't interested in Kazehana-san and points at her.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand drunkard. This time, I only came for a little talk with little Makoto here. Next time, it might be different."

"No. 01 would be displeased if you did anything. In fact, I believe she might even kill you if you touch precious Mako Mako here~"

Kazehana-san said something dangerous like that, but with a smile on her face.

Eh...? How does she know my name...and No. 01? Who's that? Someone this Kazehana-san knows? I...don't know what's going on, but when Kazehana-san mentioned this No. 01, Karasuba visibly stiffened.

"W-Well, maybe I should leave for now."

"Yes, you should do that Karasuba-chan. You don't want No. 01 to become pissed, do you~?"

Karasuba looked at Kazehana-san with slanted eyes before she put her fingers in a gun like position. She then pointed the gun fingers at me and got into a position to fire it.

"Its becoming interesting, Makoto. Next time, shall we play a little longer? It might be fun, watching you die slowly." She fired her fingers at me and winked at me cheekily. "Here's looking at you kid. You are on the top of my list, definitely you little shit."

She gave a sadistic sneer...did she just call me a little shit!? Stop talking about my height! You bitch! I don't call her names to her face yet she calls me something like that!? T-That's horrible!

Kazehana-san sticks out her hand.

"That's not very nice, now leave! Flower Dance!"

Kazehana-san released some kind of wind blast towards Karasuba! Even some Sakura petals have been mixed in with her attack! Karasuba jumped away from the wind attack, and waved towards me as she hopped away across the buildings and laughing manically!

W-Wait, what did Kazehana-san just do then? Some...wind attack? Don't tell me, this woman is a Sekirei as well...? Geez, all the Sekirei have huge breasts and are beautiful! A-And this girl has the biggest of all! Hehehe...I-I-I...

Kazehana-san, after confirming that Karasuba has indeed gone, turns me and gives a dazzling smile.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You've gotten sooooooooooooo cute!"

HUG!

"Aah! Ka-Kazehana-san! Y-Your boobs!"

She wrapped me up in a giant hug, and presses her very large breasts into my face! Ooh God! This would make any straight man go insane! Those things are very soft! B-But, I can't think about it as the other Sekirei of mine might feel it and get jealous or something!

"Awwww~ Its been too long cutie pie~ The unofficial child has come back! Its so cute and adorable~ Ooh, what's this I feel inside your cute heart? Love? Is love filling your cute heart?"

"L-Love? Y-Yes, I am...in love."

I blushed out, thinking about my Sekirei. Y-Yes, I am deeply in love with them...its also a Sekirei thing, the bond and everything. It makes people feel more love than usual, I think. I know, I've never felt like this towards anyone before.

"Ooh, is it with me little cute boy?"

"Pft!"

I did a large spit take! S-She doesn't actually mean that right!? I-I am not in love with her! A-Although she is attractive, I don't think I can fall in love at first sight! Unless Sekirei count...then its more like love at first kiss...hehehe!

"My, what a cute reaction~ Isn't love grand~!? I should so totally take advantage and hug you all day and all night~!" She cheered, then she frowned. "...Unfortunately, I have to go and continue my sake tasting tour...but I couldn't help seeing my adorable little friend again~ Mouuuu, you've grown to be a little heartbreaker~ Just don't break No. 01's heart now hehehe~"

No. 01's heart...who is someone like that...? A Sekirei...the first Sekirei? Is that who she is referring too?

"Kazehana-san...you're a Sekirei, right?"

She put a finger to my lips, and gave a small wink.

"Right, but don't tell anyone I was here now~ Lets keep it our secret for now~"

She took her finger away from my lips, but continued to hug me tightly.

"O-Okay, but...what number are...you?"

"Moooooou~ I'm No. 03, Kazehana~ See you later~"

Kazehana-san patted my head, then ran off the roof! When I was concerned for her safety, I saw that she landed on the ground safely, using the wind to slow her descent.

"See you later Mako-chan~!"

She turned back to me, gave me a wave, then ran off while drinking her bottle of sake! O-Okay, that was strange indeed. No. 03 huh. So, I just met Kazehana-san, the No. 03 Sekirei. And she has control over wind.

Damn, the more I know about single numbers, makes me question if they were given higher specs. Homura-san has fire, Akitsu-san has ice, Kazehana-san has wind and Mutsu-san uses earth apparently. Damn, all we need is water and we have the basic elements down.

But she came at a good time, I was starting to feel strange around her, Karasuba. She...didn't do anything other than threaten me...but she's back. She might be injured, but she's back...crap.

* * *

**Later**

When breakfast came, I was sat in the living room, around the table. I was sat between Musubi-san and Akitsu-san and for some reason, I was sat on Uzume-sans lap. She...makes me sit there, and Miya-san doesn't say anything about it...why? Maybe she knows that I need hugs right now, since I am being targeted by mental Sekirei and even Higa that weirdo!

I haven't told the others about Karasuba coming here this morning because, I couldn't. I didn't want to think about that woman. As long as I keep myself surrounded by Sekirei, then I know that I'm going to be okay. Even she can't fight eight Sekirei, there's just no way.

Though, I don't think she will be able to fight again for a number of days, since she is still injured. I guess what Benitsubasa-san said about it was true. I still want to know who attacked her, but right now, it doesn't matter so much I guess.

Everyone is having breakfast like normal, eating and talking together happily. Even Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san are having a nice time together, despite their fights sometimes. Its just nice to have a nice normal breakfast.

I just smiled away happily, not bothering to think about Karasuba. She's still injured, and for some reason, afraid of stepping foot near Izumo Inn. So, while I'm in the Inn, I'm safe from her. But I don't want to live in fear of her...damn Karasuba...

Well, enough about her. She doesn't need to be thought about.

Just being on Uzume-sans lap seems strange. Her large breasts, are being pressed into my back, and her arms are around my smaller frame, hugging me even tighter than before.

I can see Minato-san, sat with Kaho-san and Ku-chan on his lap. For some reason, when I look at Ku-chan, I almost see that dream girl. That girl, who was...looking for someone...nah, that couldn't be her...Ku-chan and...that girl isn't anything that's connected...right?

W-Well, pretty much everyone from the Inn is here, which is a nice thing. Just being with everyone is the best!

"So..." Miya-san began, looking around at everyone, then her eyes fall on me. "What are your plans today Hidaka-san?"

"I...I'm going back to work today."

"As a whore?"

I glared at Nanami-san for that comment. She has it in her head that I work as a whore when that isn't the case at all! I really wish she wouldn't call me such a thing! It makes me sound really bad!

"Nanami-san! Please stop saying I work as a whore!" I covered my mouth as she sent me an apologetic look and faced Miya-san with teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry for swearing! But Nanami-san has it in her head that I'm a...I'm someone who has physical relations with the customers w-when that obviously isn't the case..."

"My, so going back to work as a...waiter. How refreshing it must be."

Ehehe, I'm glad she doesn't say anything about me being...a whore...or anything. Thank you Miya-san! Once again, I feel amazing by your kindness!

"It is." I beamed out. "I'm looking forward to it, and being able to contribute again. Plus, I'm sure my regulars miss me!"

"Regulars huh~?" Uzume-san gained a naughty grin. "So, what do you do for these customers? Do you, give them special treatment? Do you give them lap dances?"

I shook my head very violently and looked away shyly. H-How can she think I give lap dances for people!? Ehehe, I don't even know if I could do something like that, even for my Sekirei. I would be too embarrassed and I would shy away from such things.

Bonk!

"Ow!" Uzume-san complained, rubbing her head softly. "T-That hurt! Why did you hit me?"

"Now now." Miya-san giggled, holding a hand to her lips, to cover the dark purple aura that's gathering around her. "We don't accuse Hidaka-san of giving people lap dances, and we don't talk about such things at the breakfast table, okay Uzume?"

"Ooh fucking hell..."

Uzume-san was freaking out, shedding soft tears. It wasn't the words themselves that made Uzume-san cry, it was due to the fact that Miya-san was glaring very harshly at Uzume-san and that damn purple aura was gathering very fast.

"Uzume, did you perhaps..."

"I-I didn't swear!" She denied, throwing her arms around violently. "I-I wasn't swearing or anything like that! I-I said "Ooh fudging heck!" I'm seriously serious here! Please don't be angry at me Miya!"

While Uzume-san was pleading, I couldn't help but give an awkward laugh at her. When seeing that, she gave me a little look of annoyance. Sorry Uzume-san! I didn't mean to do something like that!

"Uzume, you're on your second strike, after that little near nude fiasco not long ago. If you get to strike three..."

"I wont! I swear!"

Uzume-san surely is getting it huh. I wouldn't be surprised if something was to happen to Uzume-san in the future, if she annoys Miya-san much longer. But, I will also (to the best of my ability) protect Uzume-san from the various things that hurt her.

I shook my head and continued eating. What Karasuba was saying, was playing back in my mind when I was eating.

I need to find out, about this Kamikura Island...I need to find out if I was there when I was...lost. I need to find out, why I don't remember it. Onee-chan doesn't know anything about it...and for some reason...No. 03, Kazehana-san seemed to know me, without me ever actually meeting her before.

Karasuba knows me and this No. 01 seems to know me as well, whoever that is. When I looked at No. 05, I could've sworn that I had a case of deja vu when looking at him. That's four single numbers now, and I know Akitsu-san as she's my Sekirei, and No. 06 is Kagari-san...so, I have connections with quite a number of single numbers, and I don't even know most of them personally. I wonder, who is No. 02? If I've met No. 01 and No. 03 in the past (which seems very likely as time goes on), it would be a good guess that I've met No. 02 as well, whoever that is. I hope I haven't pissed off No. 02 as well...

"Makoto-sama, what are you thinking about?"

Musubi-san questioned, giving me a concerned look.

I waved her off.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the day and what I will have to do at work later."

I lied, feeling crap about it. I don't even know how I would attempt to tell her about what's going on. Ugh, the further I go into this game, the more I discover about myself it seems.

"Ooh! Makoto-sama's work as a whore!"

I cried and shook my head.

"N-No! I'm not a whore Musubi-san! Please don't say that again! It hurts my feelings!"

"I'm so sorry Makoto-sama!"

HUG!

Faster than I could conceive, I was wrapped up in a hug, and my eyes were going all over the place. That's because, I'm being hugged into her large breasts! Musubi-san is so adorably affectionate!

"N-No, its fine. Don't worry about it Musubi-san. J-Just, please don't call me that again. Its a bad thing."

"I understand Makoto-sama. I'm so sorry."

I hugged her into my chest, and patted the back of her head softy. She let out a cute moan and snuggled into my chest adorably. Hehe, I'm glad Musubi-san is my Sekirei after all!

I hugged her for awhile, until Miya-san finally separates us. In the end, I felt good from hugging Musubi-san. She has away to make me feel good, about everything. I don't know what it is, but I just feel...overwhelming love from the Sekirei girl with an innocent heart.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to get ready for the day, when my phone rang. I looked at it curiously, and it came up with a number that I didn't recognize at all. It wasn't one of my contacts, and it wasn't a number from the hospital so...I didn't know what to think.

But I answered it, regardless.

"Hello, who is this?"

[Hello, this is Makoto-kun, right?]

Hm...that voice, I recognize it from someplace...it sounded like a young males voice...but it wasn't Minato-sans voice, as why would he ring me when he lives literally seconds from my room.

"Who is this?"

I asked with suspicion. I couldn't tell in the end. I know its someone I know, or at least the voice is someone's I recognize. But maybe I should know...hmmmmmm, a male that would want to contact me...and it isn't Minato-san...erm...

[Its me.]

I rolled my eyes. Really, he didn't even say his name. He only said "Its me." when that could be anyone. He really needs to be specific here! I'm not a mind reader and I can't feel your emotions like I can with my Sekirei!

"No, I need a name, please."

[A-Ah! Its Mikogami Hayato!]

...When he said that, I became alert! W-Why is that guy ringing me all of a sudden!? How did he...then again, if I wanted...I could get his number so him having my own number isn't something strange really...but that still begs the question...

"Why are you ringing me? Do you want a fight between Sekirei's? If its that, then I'm not interested at all."

[No! It isn't that at all! Allow me to explain myself before you cut the line!]

Damn, as soon as I said that, I felt obligated to listen. I always believe people have a fair chance to explain themselves and even if this is Mikogami-san, I will listen to what he has to say.

"Okay, I will listen. But if it is anything to do with fighting one another, then I'm not interested."

[No, it isn't anything like that at all. I want...I want to...make...make an...]

"Make what? Sorry, I can't hear you properly."

[I want to make an alliance with you!]

I was completely stunned by what he just said. I did hear him right, didn't I? He...wants us to make an alliance!? W-What the hell does he mean by that!? Our ideals are different...I don't see how we are able to make this alliance...

"E-Eh? What do you mean Mikogami-san? You want us to do a team up?"

[Yes, that's exactly it. But I need to meet, urgently.]

Ooh crap, I don't know what to say to this. He sounds...sincere at least. I've been wrong in the past, but he didn't sound like he wanted to do me any harm. In fact, he sounded like he really did want to make an alliance with me.

I brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

"Can you come to Kishi's Cosplay Cafe in the centre of Shinto Teito within an hour?"

I suggested the place I work, since I need to be there in two hours anyway. If we meet an hour early, we can have a nice friendly chat, like I'm being lead to believe.

[Why there?]

"Public place, and all. No disrespect, but I am sure that you wouldn't want to meet me in a dark desolate place, and I wouldn't want to meet you at home, as it might be a trap. A public place means we can't do anything in fear of hurting other people, and exploiting the Sekirei Plan, which we can't do in fear of Minaka and MBI's wrath."

I heard him humming down the phone in thought. I thought that it was a wise tactical movement.

Eventually, I heard him speaking again.

[Okay, I will go along with that. So, this Kishi's Cosplay Cafe in one hour?]

"Yes. Come at that time and I will listen to what you have to say and offer my opinions on the matter. Mikogami-san, tell me now if this is anything bad because I don't want to waste my time with it."

[No, it isn't anything bad. I promise, its going to be beneficial for both of us.]

I released a breath, and nodded to myself.

"Okay, colour me intrigued. I'll definitely hear you out."

[That's all I want! Okay, one hour!]

After that, the phone call was cut and I was left wondering what's going on. Mikogami-san suddenly rings me out of the blue on the same day Karasuba shows up and threatens me...great, I need to find out what Mikogami-san wants. A team up with him huh...

* * *

**End chapter! Well, Makoto is dreaming about Shiina. And Karasuba is back and as bloodthirsty as ever! But what does Mikogami truly want? Is it an alliance or is it something else? Well, until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**F14M3RZ; Yeah, I figured Karasuba would be like that with him~ Yeah, too bad. Makoto couldn't take a Sekirei, especially someone like Karasuba, but he has his Sekirei! And yup, he'll be successful with them, eventually!**

**Shincore; No, Kazehana isn't. They're like...older sister younger brother.**

**Jose19; Well, you'll see why Mikogami asked Makoto to do this, at least a little explanation anyway.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, they will soon. And that's right, she does, soon, promise.**

**RecklessBaka; Yup~ And his past will be told as the story goes on.**

**Hellspam; Yeah, eventually I think I will make a Rosario Vampire story, and since she's my favourite girl from the series...well, I also like Kurumu and Moka...hehe, its hard to decide which I like best!**

**Guest; Well, whatever you guess will most likely be right~**

**Blacklight; Yup! She's back! And yeah, that's Karasuba for her. She'd do it just to hurt him haha. And thank you very much!**

**Jugar38; Thanks! And eventually, he will remember what happened. And for the alliance, you'll have to read on~**

**Freedom Kira Yamato; They would be nice, I will have to think about it!**

**Sano; Thanks! And yes, I have read it, I quite liked it!**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The team up!?**

"And, that's pretty much what's happening. So, what do you all think? I wont agree unless most of you do."

I looked at all of my Sekirei in my room as they all stared back at me blankly. Basically, I just told them all I am having a meeting with the enemy and I wanted to have their thoughts on it. Even though I agreed, if most of my Sekirei disagree, then I wont do it. If most agree then I will do it, and be happy about it.

Most of them have complicated expressions. My more wary Sekirei like Nanami-san, Katsuragi-san and Oriha-san have looks on their faces that mean they are thinking about it. Kuno-san looks a little afraid of it. Right now, I can't blame her. Akitsu-san has a expressionless face, but a determined look in her eyes. Yashima-san, my newest Sekirei doesn't know much about this so she doesn't really seem to have a look. Benitsubasa-san has a blood thirsty smirk on her face and as for Musubi-san...

"Makoto-sama! I think you should make friends with Mikogami-san! Being friends is better than being enemies, right? Makoto-sama is kind, and his kindness is able to change everyone from bad to good!"

Bad to good huh. I wish I could do that with Karasuba. If she only saw that I don't hold animosity towards her, then we could be...on neutral terms at least. We could stop going after one another. Wait, I'm not even going after her in the first place anyway. She's the one who targets me and I just defend myself...no, my Sekirei defend me.

But you have to admire Musubi-sans love and belief in me. Its one of her best qualities. She's a lovely Sekirei and makes me feel good, knowing that she is my Sekirei.

"Of course you'd say that." Benitsubasa-san eye rolls then looks at me. "Teaming up with another Ashikabi...I dunno. It smells like a trap to me. At least you agreed to meet publicly. Even that loser wont pull anything when we are in a public place. Although, I don't even know why you'd even consider teaming up with this idiot."

I understand why she thinks what she does. Even I have my doubts about it. Teaming up with anyone wasn't something I planned. But unlike Benitsubasa-san, I know that I can see the positives about this.

"Because I don't want...I don't want to lose any of you. If...this is a real thing, and the South and...we team up together, others might back away. They might not want to handle fighting both of us, and knowing that we have an alliance might keep Karasuba away. Besides, while I haven't met Higa personally, I prefer Mikogami-san over him. Higa...even seeing his Sekirei, I get the impression that he'll be someone who's a hindrance to us in the future and someone who doesn't care about his Sekirei."

Benitsubasa-san folded her arms and breathed deeply. I guess she wasn't satisfied with the current situation. It isn't ideal, I know that. Mikogami-san might have an alternative motive but I have to do this. If we can both gain something from it, then it will be worthwhile. But if he really is looking for a fight, then he's going to have to leave.

"I suppose that's true. But I don't really see the point of teaming up. One day, you'll have to fight him in the Sekirei plan. You'll have to beat his Sekirei with your own. It makes sense that we don't form an alliance with this person."

I guess she isn't for it after all. But I also understand her reasons. She's only looking out for me and doesn't want me to get hurt. I do realize these things, but I just can't let this go...I need to do something in this plan, not just sit back and watch it happen. I've been constantly attacked, and now its the time for action.

I gave a strained smile

"I know what you mean, but I can't just sit here on my hands and knees as more and more dangers lie ahead. Benitsubasa-san...I know that you don't like it, but there are strong Sekirei out there...Karasuba being one, and then there's the other unknown single numbers."

"Hmph, I guess. But I'm voting against. Sorry, but that's how I feel."

I nodded at her choice.

I can't ask her to turn on her own beliefs and thoughts. If that's what she decides to vote for, then I can't really deter her from it. She's got the right to choose what she believes in. She might be right and I might be wrong. I just don't know which it is.

"I understand, and respect your decision. Now erm, what does everyone else think?"

I asked, looking around at everyone's faces. Even though this is something big, most of the girls have bright beaming faces towards me. Maybe, they are doing it to make me feel better or something. If it is something like that, then its working. It really is working.

The first one to talk was of course Akitsu-san, my icy Sekirei.

"Ah...Master. I...believe in Masters decision. If Master...believes that this is...the best course of action...then I don't have any...objections. To...fight together with another...strong Ashikabi...is better than fighting...against."

"Thank you Akitsu-san."

She gave the smallest of smiles before moving next to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my arm. I petted her head with my free hand and gave an appreciative smile. I'm glad, she is able to see the good points.

Nanami-san puts on a small sad look.

"Makoto-sama...I'm trying to see the good points about it. But the last time you and Mikogami-san met, Akitsu-chan and No. 05 clashed against one another. It was only because of erm...Higa-sans Sekirei's intervention that the fighting stopped. What if, he wants to do something like that again?"

Nanami-san does bring up a good point. I wondered the same thing, numerous times. But...I just can't believe he would...if he would...

"I understand Nanami-san, I really do. But what if...he just doesn't want to fight anymore? I mean, not to boast or anything, but we are quite the group, you know? All of my Sekirei are too adorable for words! If we find a foe we can't handle, we'll Norito and show them our love prevails!"

Even though I said that with unyielding strength, Nanami-san didn't look sure about it. Neither did Kuno-san actually. She looks like she's unsure of it as well. Yeah, those two are going to be unsure about it, especially when its to do with things like this.

"Nanami-san, its okay to vote against me, if you want?"

She still didn't look sure. She didn't like 'disobeying' me as she believes that I'm still her Master...even though that's not what I believe at all. I don't believe that I am anyone's Master.

"B-But you're my Ashikabi. I should always be on your side..."

"No, its okay Nanami-san. We are more than Sekirei and Ashikabi...we're husband and wife. And husbands and wives don't always see eye to eye. If you want to disagree, then feel...in fact, everyone feel free to disagree with me if that's how you feel. I'm not going to order you to agree, I'm not going to tell you what to think. I want your honest opinions on the matter, even if they're negative."

They all nodded and while Akitsu-san, Musubi-san or Benitsubasa-san didn't change their minds, Nanami-san dipped her head low.

"I'm sorry Makoto-sama...I think its a trap, so I have to vote we don't. But if we do end up going, I will still protect you. I'm so sorry Makoto-sama..."

"No, I'm glad you're honest with me."

I gave a little smile which made her smile as well. She walked over and rested her head on my lap! D-Don't rest your head right there Nanami-san! You'll make the girls jealous, I'm telling you!

Then Kuno-san raises a timid hand.

"I-I'm sorry Hidaka-san b-but...I-I think its a bad idea...please don't be angry!"

"I'm not angry Kuno-san. Thank you for being honest."

She smiled and looked to the ground. Kuno-san standing up like that and saying what's on her mind, was actually pretty good. She's coming along in her confidence, she really is.

Then, I saw that Yashima-san moved closer to me.

"Makoto-sama, I don't really understand what's going on. I don't know who Mikogami-san is and I don't understand this meeting. But I do know that I have complete trust in Makoto-sama. So, if Makoto-sama thinks that this is a good idea then I will go along with it."

I smiled in appreciation towards Yashima-san. Yeah, even if she doesn't know what's going on, she still believes in someone like me. Believing in me, is something I can be happy about.

"Thank you Yashima-san."

Her smile went big and she snuggled up to me. My newest Sekirei is such a cute girl! She's literally so adorable that I can't even think about how adorable she is! And she has complete trust in me huh...

Oriha-san then puffs out her chest.

"Makoto-kun. Originally, I thought that you might've been a little mental for making an alliance with Mikogami-san. But after hearing your passionate words, I have changed my mind. I can see that this means something to you, and since it does, I will also believe in Makoto-kun's judgment and will believe in Makoto-kun's kind heart as well."

I smiled in appreciation towards the purple haired beauty. She's on my side as well. Well Oriha-san can see it from my point of view it seems and like Musubi-san, she wants to believe in Mikogami-san as well. I do want to believe in him, but I am also willing to say no if he says anything that I don't like.

And everyone then turned to Katsuragi-san. So far, its three for against and four for for. If she votes for against, then I guess we flip a coin or something. I don't know what we'll do for the tie breaker, but I'm sure we'll think of something.

Katsuragi-san looks at everyone around the room blankly, and then looks at me.

"Hidaka-kun...usually, I would vote against for something...like this...but since Benitsubasa voted for against...I have no choice but to vote for, we team up...with Mikogami-san."

...That's what her reply is? She's saying she's only voting for because Benitsubasa-san voted for against? Does she have some kind of...hatred for Benitsubasa-san?

Benitsubasa-sans eyebrows twitched when Katsuragi-san smirked at the pinkette.

"So...let me get this straight. You're only voting for we do it, because you want to vote against me?"

"Pretty much."

She said it with pretty much no emotion, but with a smirk plastered on her face. It was a curious sight, seeing this. Has Katsuragi-san developed something of a rivalry with Benitsubasa-san? I didn't know...is it because they are...both hand to hand types? Or is it because Benitsubasa-san is kind of...aggressive? Meh, I wont worry about it anymore.

Benitsubasa-sans face drops into a dark frown.

"Piss off! That's not even a valid reason! You're just jealous that I'm stronger than you are! And that Makoto loves me more! Hmph, I'm not even going to dignify this with a response anymore! Just, leave me alone!"

I had to hold back a small chuckle and looked towards my phone...ooh, its nearly the time to meet. I would prefer to get there first, so I can have time to prepare and such. Since most voted for it, it seems we are going for the plan after all.

"Erm...since most voted for it, we are going to the cafe. I'm sorry about those who didn't vote for it...I promise that you it wont be in vain. It wont be in vain, to do something like this...I'm sure anyway."

The ones that agreed with my opinion gained smiles. While the ones that didn't all have complicated expressions. It was something that I couldn't really look at. My Sekirei's Nanami-san, Kuno-san and Benitsubasa-san. They are justified by having the thoughts that they do.

"Yeah...even though I didn't agree, I can't let my Ashikabi and husband go alone. So, I will go as well."

"Like she said, I don't agree with it. But Makoto-sama is going into a place where the enemy is so I don't have a choice but to follow as well."

"E-Even though Hidaka-san is going...I will as well!"

The ones that didn't agree at least consented with coming along. I'm glad about that. At least, I know that I am with all of my Sekirei, who support me and stand by the me before them. At least, they are doing something for my benefit.

"T-Thank you everyone! Now erm...we'll be going soon so..."

They all got up and left the room, to get ready for the day I guess. No one stayed behind which was surprising to me to say the least. But it isn't like it isn't completely surprising. I'm sure that everyone has something to do today.

So do I actually. I need to go and get my phone from the living room. So I stood up, and brushed my pants before walking towards the door.

My plans of going downstairs were stopped for the moment as someone appeared in front of me...Kagari-san. She was outside of my door, maybe walking past or something. Maybe she's just woken up...she didn't have much sleep huh.

She froze (not literally) upon seeing me looking at her. She had on her usual clothes, and as always, had the top buttons casually undone, showing me a fair bit of her...c-cleavage...I'm sure she either does that to tease me...or she doesn't realize that she's done it.

I however brushed the bangs out of my face and gave a small smile.

"Good morning Kagari-san!"

"Y-Yes good morning."

We greeted one another, but she seemed to be...I don't know. There seems to be something...different. Like her breathing is a little erratic. Its barely noticeable, but I can notice it.

I then noticed that she was sweating as well...as if she's hot. Erm...is it possible for her to become hot? She wields flames for the love of God. She can literally burn down this Inn if she wants.

"So, what's going on Kagari-san? Got anything to do today?"

"Beyond work, nothing. What about you?"

I gave a faint smile.

"Just going to work myself, and meeting up with...Mikogami-san."

When I said that, the colour drained from her face and she took me by the shoulders, shaking me quite violently! O-Ow that hurt! W-Why has she suddenly started shaking me like this!?

"What!? Why are you meeting this person!?"

She seems agitated by me meeting Mikogami-san. I know she showed disatisfaction the last time they crossed paths, but I know Mikogami-san is a better person than Higa any day. I don't even know the person who controls the...West. I don't know if that person is good or bad.

"W-Why does it matter to you? You don't even know who Mikogami-san is, do you?"

When I asked that, she looked taken back. She knows and I know we know about one another, although we haven't said anything about it to the other. I wouldn't know how to start the conversation and she doesn't seem to want to tell me about it.

"W-Well...I guess not personally...but there's some rumours...eh...about someone...eh, called Mikogami...t-that's hurting people! That's why I'm concerned. Makoto-san, don't go and see this person."

"I-I have too..."

"I said no!" She forced me against the wall, my body getting a sharp pain from the collision! She then made a face that could be called angry and looked at me with it. "Makoto-san, you listen to me right now. You are not going to see this person, am I making myself clear?"

"P-Please don't tell me what to do. I have t-to meet this person right n-now..."

"I said no! I'm not letting you go and meet Mikogami! He'll only hurt you! I'm not letting you go and get hurt by this person!"

"I have too meet him! Don't you see!? Its for the good of my friends! I don't want them to be hurt! I have to go and see if he'll leave us alone at least! I have to go and make him stop doing what he's doing! He contacted me anyway so he must at least want to be open to such a discussion!"

I argued back, as I felt my shoulders getting warmer and warmer. I don't even know why either. Its like someone has put a heater near my shoulders, and its getting quite uncomfortable...

Sizzzzz!

"Iyaaaa!" From her hands on my shoulders, it became hot and smoke started to rise! "Kagari-san it hurts! Let go! P-Please stop it! Kagari-saaaaaaaaan! Stop!"

She didn't stop. It was almost like she couldn't stop as her breathing was very laboured...a-and the fire was getting more and more hot! It feels like my skin is on fire right now. It hurts so much, and I, being weaker than she is, can't push her away.

"Ma-Makoto-san..."

She wheezed out my name, but she didn't move her hands. The clothes on my shoulder area and surrounding it have been burned off, and her hands are on my skin! It feels like I'm in an inferno right now!

"Kagari-san! P-Please! I love you! Please stop it! I'm sorry! Please just stop it! It hurts so much!"

I confessed, hoping that would make her release her hands but it didn't! Tears slipped out of my eyes. I know that before long, I am going to burn, like she is! Why is this happening!? I only said that I am meeting this Mikogami-san! I didn't think she'd get this mad about it!

Does she really not want me to go so bad? Is there something wrong with her powers or something!? Akitsu-san said she was broken before she was winged by me, is Kagari-san the same? Or is there something else wrong with her? Her face looks like she's in pain right now...are her flames effecting her as well? How's that possible? Akitsu-san doesn't complain about her ice effecting her. And I'm pretty sure Kazehana-san from before didn't seem effected by the large amount of winds that were gathering around her...

I couldn't think straight as the heat was becoming too much. My shoulders are in so much pain, and my arms are starting to feel it as well. No, make that everything on my body was feeling such pain! If this continues...I don't even know what's going to happen!

"Kagari!"

I heard a cry and then saw something come out of my peripheral.

Bishah!

Water was thrown over us, and Kagari-sans hands are released from my shoulders. I slunk to the floor, my shoulders wrecked with pain and my body soon following. Kagari-san herself looked regretful and also like her pain had gone as well...

The water saved us. But who threw it?

I turned to the person who threw the water. The person who threw the water was...

Miya-san.

She has a bucket in her hands. She saved me and Kagari-san. I wonder, what does she think happened then? Does she know about Sekirei? She has a face that says she isn't too shocked about what was happening...

She walks over to me and bends down, to check on my condition.

"Hidaka-san, are you alright?"

I tried to move my shoulder, but it sent pain through my body. I winced and I looked to the ground and refused to shed any tears fall from my eyes. I didn't want Kagari-san to see...she already looked like she didn't mean to do it and I don't want to add to her problems, but even then it proved to be too difficult.

"I-It hurts."

I sobbed out, my tears falling from my face freely. In the end, I couldn't stop them as it hurt to much. It was like I was set on fire...

I don't know why she did it...why did she burn me? Did she really not want me to go to Mikogami-san so much that she had to burn me? People are...usually out to get me...? Kagari-san...she wouldn't...do it on purpose...I know it...even then, why did it happen?

Miya-san examines my shoulders and her face drops slightly.

"These seem a little serious. But nothing I can't handle. Don't worry, I will fix them in no time." She brought my head to her chest, petting my head softly jn an attempt to make me feel better and let me stay there as she face Kagari-san with disappointed eyes. "Kagari, why?"

That was what she asked...does she know that Kagari-san can manipulate fire? Or maybe she thinks that Kagari-san did something else, maybe having those gloves that can get hot...? I don't know if they are real...I have seen an advert for them...even then, I do wonder about what Miya-san truly knows.

Kagari-san teared up and bowed her head.

"I-I'm so sorry Makoto-san! I didn't mean too! I-I couldn't stop...I don't know why...I just couldn't...I'm sorry!"

Kagari-san ran away as soon as she said that, with tears coming from her eyes. I've never seen Kagari-san cry before. It was something completely unfamiliar to my eyes. She cried...she apologized...

Miya-san faced me with a kind smile.

"Come with me, and I will sort these injuries out."

I nodded and stood up with her. She took my hand, and led me down the stairs. We avoided going into the living room, and she took me into a room I've not been in before.

Her bedroom.

In her bedroom, there was the usual futon on the floor, and some decorations around the room. Even a sword on the wall...it looks sharp and rare. That's the feeling I get. There's also an image of a man on a nearby table. The man...looks familiar to me. I don't know why either...he has gray messy hair that partially hides his face and he's wearing a kimono as well.

But before I could examine it further, Miya-san cleared her throat.

"Please sit here, I will fetch the medical kit."

I nod at her request, and sat down on her bed. She left the room as soon as that happened and I was left alone. The pain in my shoulders is slowly going, but it still hurt. From my best estimation...I didn't suffer serious injury. Most likely, it is first degree burns at most.

As I was waiting, I looked at that photo again. It was that man...and Miya-san. She's in the photo as well, looking happy. She has her usual clothes and she's holding something. In the photo Miya-san is holding...a little boy...maybe seven or so. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes...kinda like me actually...

But how's that possible...? I've never...met Miya-san before...coming to the Inn...right? But that boy...looks like I did when I was younger...and the Miya-san in the photo looks really happy, holding the child close. Even the man...looks happy in the photo...I wonder what this really is?

* * *

I only had a minute or so of wondering before Miya-san herself came back with some medical supplies and a bucket of water and a rag. Maybe that's to cool down the skin around my injury or something.

"Hidaka-san, please remove the...remains of your shirt."

I nodded with embarrassment...I have seen her naked...technically...but even then, just getting undressed in front of Miya-san is a big thing after all...I don't know I could do something like that...

"Miya-san, in this photo...who is this boy exactly?"

When I gestured to the photo, she opened her eyes wide before going over and taking the photo off the table, shoving it in some draw while muttering "Its private." then she locked the draw...is it really something I shouldn't of asked?

Maybe I shouldn't ask about it. Her face when I mentioned it was...something indescribable to say the least. It was hard to look at...painful memories perhaps? But still, I would like to know who that boy is, in the picture...I think that man might be her late husband...did they have a child together? If so...why isn't he here? And why did he look like me? Did...its impossible...I couldn't of met Miya-san before meeting her when I moved here.

She comes over, and takes the rag. She dips it into the water, and then places it on my shoulder. I winced at the coolness of the rag. It stung a little, but Miya-sans touch was nice as well, calming.

"Hidaka-san, how is it?"

I bent my neck and whimpered a little.

"It hurts...but its feeling better thanks to you."

She smiled and moved to my other shoulder, applying minimal pressure. It felt sore to say the least. Her gentle touch seems vaguely familiar though.

"I'm sure Kagari didn't mean to hurt you."

She suddenly said, giving me a gentle smile. I knew she was right but...

"Y-Yes, I'm sure she didn't. Miya-san...do you know what happened then?"

I don't want to ask her about it directly, as it might cause the MBI to think I've said something about Sekirei to a normal person, when that isn't the case at all. When hearing my question, Miya-san dipped her head downwards and gave a slight shake of her head.

"All I saw was Kagari's hands on your shoulders, smoke coming from them. So, I doused you both with water, which made her hands separate from your shoulders. I, don't know where the heat was coming from...strange occurrence."

Something then, told me that she was lying. I don't know what it was, but her story telling sounded fake. Maybe...she does know what Kagari-san is after all. I mean, she houses Sekirei. Nearly all of the tenants are Sekirei. Only myself and Minato-san aren't Sekirei here. She must know something is going on with her house occupants.

"I-I see."

That's all I could say. I don't even know how to approach the subject. I could be wrong and she doesn't know anything about Sekirei. Then again, I could be right and she knows about Sekirei...haha, maybe she's a Sekirei...nah, that couldn't be possible.

She was married and her husband is dead. If she was a Sekirei, she would marry her Ashikabi, right? If her husband was her Ashikabi, then wouldn't she of been terminated...unless he wasn't an Ashikabi...even then, this is silliness. It might be me over thinking things...but it would explain a number of things...is Miya-san a Sekirei?

"Also, Hidaka-san. I think we should keep the incident a secret from your...friends."

"Eh? Why?"

That's the only question I could ask without sounding too much of an idiot.

She wants...aah, I think I understand actually...but I'm sure they felt me in pain and must be worried. I will just have to lie to them...which makes me feel bad. But if it means they don't worry, then I will also be fine.

"Because, I'm sure that the girls would be unhappy if you got hurt again. Especially the likes of Benitsubasa and Oriha. I'm sure those two girls, the first more than the second, will be distraught if they learned you had been injured."

She's right of course. I don't even want to know what Benitsubasa-san will do if she sees these injuries...I will just have to keep it a secret from them...good thing Miya-san prohibits baths between the opposite sex.

"I understand. Yes, I will keep it a secret."

I answered straight away.

"Fufu, good boy." She pats my head, and starts rubbing salve onto my injuries, making it sting less. Then, she adopts a confused face. "But, what was you and Kagari discussing when that...accident happened?"

Can I tell her the truth? Erm...I can't tell her about Sekirei...but I can tell her the rest of it...I will just have to take out the parts that involve Sekirei and such. Yeah, that's it! I will just change it so it doesn't include Sekirei or anything like that!

"W-Well, I walked out of my room, and was met with Kagari-san. We greeted one another like always, and asked what we were doing today. I told her that I was going to work and was meeting...someone...who Kagari-san apparently dislikes. Then, all of a sudden, she was yelling at me, telling me that I can't meet this person and then...well, that strange...heat came from...I don't know where and then the next thing I knew, you was there, throwing water over us."

Miya-san lets out a humming sound and continues to apply the salve.

"I see. Well, from what you said, emotions was running high huh. Well, Kagari is also in the wrong. She shouldn't of told you what to do. But I am sure she had your best interests at heart."

Miya-san is a wise woman after all. Everything I thought, she said it calmly and clearly. Miya-san...I wonder how long it took her to get so wise? Maybe I will one day get her level of wisdom.

"Y-Yes, I am sure she did. Anyway, thank you for helping me."

"Hehe, I always will~"

We smiled at one another as she took some bandages and wrapped them around my shoulders. I guess that's to stop infection or something. I'm sure that it wont, as it wasn't a severe burn...even then, Kagari-san...

* * *

**Homura P.O.V**

I...burned him.

It wasn't intentional. It wasn't intended...I just couldn't stop the flames...when he mentioned Mikogami...I couldn't stop myself from getting angry...and my power reacted to that.

"So, Homura-tan, you did a bad thing huh."

"M-Matsu, just give me the medicine."

I commanded, giving the pervert a no nonsense stare. I'm in no mood for her right now.

She looked at me with pity and got out the bottle.

"This wont cure your symptoms. It will only make them less...painful for a fixed amount of time. If you truly want to this to go away, just get Mako-tan to wing you already."

I took the bottle and had a swig of it. When taking it, I felt nearly instantly better, if only a little. This wont cure it though, I know that. But its better than having my powers run out of control.

"I know it doesn't cure it. But after what I did then, its the only way I will feel a little better. After burning him like that...he wont want to talk to me again, never mind winging me."

I said it bitterly, as if I had eaten a bug.

I couldn't help but feel really guilty about what happened. It wasn't anything I planned and I didn't know what I would do if I had actually done more than I did...

"Homura-tan, I'm sure that if you explained, he wouldn't mind that much. He will understand that it wasn't you wanting to hurt him. Besides, the burns aren't bad. Miya-tan has fixed them and they'll naturally heal within a few days. I'm sure there's nothing wrong here."

"Even then I still hurt him!" I barked back, feeling crappier by the second. "I...I said that I would protect him...and I ended up trying to tell him what to do, and burned him. If it wasn't for Miya, I would've cremated him."

I feel horrible at best. Because of me...he was hurt again. It isn't enough he was attacked by Karasuba...now I've burned him. He's not going to want to be around me anymore...crap.

"But the fact that you didn't cremate him before Miya-tan showed up proves that you held back as much as you could. Homura-tan worries too much. Just go and apologize, then give him a big ole kiss!"

"Is that supposed to be funny? Do you think a simple "Sorry!" is going to fix something like that?"

"Yes. I would like to think I know Mako-tan quite well...from back then anyway, and he was quite a forgiving person. Especially with Kazehana-tan~ She almost blew off to another world, but he still didn't hold a grudge~"

I didn't know what that meant. But...I guess he is pretty forgiving...he didn't hold anything against Benitsubasa when she kidnapped him. But from what I was told later on, she didn't actually physically hurt him...unlike me. She didn't hit him...only held him captive...

"I-I guess. But I wouldn't know what to say."

"Well, just say "Sorry for burning you, still friends?" or something like that. Trust Matsu now, she's the wisdom Sekirei after all~"

Also the most perverted Sekirei in existence. And her pairings of certain people don't help her case either. She's really dirty minded. I would accuse her of being a dirty old woman if I didn't know her personally.

"Yeah...sure. Even then, its hard to just do that. You might know him, but so do I. And I know that...I've most likely frightened him from me now. He already has trust issues...this isn't really helping me huh..."

"If it helps, he's in his bedroom, putting on a shirt. Maybe you should go and see him now? Before he leaves to meet Mikogami-tan. But I wouldn't worry about that Homura-san. Mako-tan isn't stupid. He's quite intelligent and he wouldn't do something like this unless he knew something good was going to come from it."

I hate admitting it, but she's right. He isn't an idiot. If he even thought this didn't have any chance of working, then he wouldn't go. But clearly he sees something in Mikogami that I don't see. I overreacted, because I'm worried about him, that's all. But my flames...damn it, each time I think about it, I feel crappy.

"Y-Yeah...even though it feels...like I shouldn't talk...no. It feels like I don't have any right after what I did..."

"Geez, it was an accident. It wasn't like you attacked him on purpose. Now, go and settle it! Even get on with the smoothes~"

I rolled my eyes and left her room. I couldn't stay in there any longer. She's someone who...is really annoying. She might be smart, but she's also stupidly annoying. She's also too perverted...very perverted indeed...

Once out of her room, I gripped my hands tightly and walked towards his room. I don't even know what I'm going to say, but Matsu is right. I should at least apologize even if he doesn't accept it.

I got to his room, and lightly knocked on the door. I waited for a few seconds, before he opened the door and looked at me, before visibly stiffening and looked uncomfortable...I knew this was a mistake.

"I-Is something wrong Kagari-san?"

The crackling in his voice, made me feel shit.

"E...Eh, I just need too...apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to burn your shoulders...I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't hurt you willingly. I...I haven't got a good...control...of my erm...you know I'm a...and I don't...my fire sometimes..."

"...Kagari-san, I don't understand about the...fire thing, but I don't hate you because of it. Miya-san took care of my wounds and they weren't so bad. But...why does it bother you so much that I'm going to meet Mikogami-san?"

I looked away, feeling more guilty than before. But he touched my arm, pulling my attention again. He gave me a cute looking face and moved a little more towards me, signifying that he...really isn't frightened of me like I originally thought.

"...I just didn't want you to get hurt, that's all. Look...you know and I know that we are Sekirei and Ashikabi respectably. And I know what Mikogami is like. I've seen him going around, winging Sekirei that don't want to be winged, like he was going to do with Kusano."

A soft expression appears on his features, filling me with happiness for some reason...

"I know...what he seems like. And maybe he is really as bad as his actions seem. But something inside of me tells me that he isn't so bad. I don't know what...but I think he might really want to make an alliance. He doesn't want to fight me...I think. But Kagari-san...why did you burn me, really? Did you want to make a point?"

That's what he thinks? He believes that I would actually do something like that to make a point? I...wouldn't hurt him like that...but it isn't like that his worries are unwarranted. He doesn't know what I have wrong with me...so of course he's going to be judgemental about it.

"N-No! It wasn't anything like that! I...I just have a certain...problem. Sometimes...my powers get...too wild for me to...control. But it isn't anything you have to worry about."

"Power...problem? You...can't control it? Can I do anything?"

Yeah...he could. But right now, its impossible...

"...No."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Damn it, he knows me too well. I couldn't lie to him, even if I tried. He's a good guy though...and he only wants to help me...I wish he wouldn't look at me with doe eyes...

"Yes."

I couldn't lie anymore, so I told the truth. He deserves that at least. He deserves honesty, since I did technically cause some damage on his skin, that looks flawless...damn Shota has too much power...

"Tell me what I can do. Please...Kagari-san. I can't bear to see you in pain. What can I do to help you?"

"...Its something I only want you to do. To be honest, I'm not sure what I want right now. Makoto-san, I...I am sorry about burning you. I promise, I wont ever hurt you again."

"...Its okay Kagari-san, I know you didn't mean it. But please tell me, what can I do to help you? If its only something I can do, can I go ahead and do it? E-E-Even if its e-ecchi things, I-I don't mind being e-ecchi with Kagari-san..."

W-Why did he have to say it like a pure boy!? If he said it dirtily, it wouldn't of affected me this much! But since he said it so purely, and honestly, I couldn't help but feel like I will melt and in the good way this time!

"I-It isn't e-ecchi or anything...its just...a kiss..."

"I-I see! You want me to wing you!? I-I-I understand! That means Kagari-san and I will get married and we will do things normal married couples do like I do with my other Sekirei!"

That was a little too excited then. It really was something too excited. Makoto-san, do you really want to kiss and marry me that badly...? Have you thought about such things as well...?

"Yes...its theorized that...maybe you could stabilize my power. But I'm not worthy yet."

"Not...worthy? What do you mean? I think Kagari-san is more than worthy to be with...be my Sekirei. Why wouldn't you be worthy?"

He has an innocent mind sometimes, I will give him that. I hope he never loses it either. That's what I love about him, besides the obvious things. His innocence is something you don't see often in this world, and it should be protected.

"Because I injured you."

"I said that it doesn't-"

"It does matter." I spoke over him and adopted a sad face. "It matters to me. I did something, that I shouldn't ever do. I not only told you what to do, I also got angry and burned your skin. Before even thinking about getting winged, I need to make it up to you somehow. Until then, I can't...get winged, for personal reasons."

"...I think I get it. If you really want to make it up to me...you could always buy me some anime...that's how you'll win my affections...anime is the best in the entire world...I love anime...and with Sekirei, its like I'm in one. All of these superpowered girls, and the occasional guy, and with just a kiss, the girls get powered up!"

A-And, he flips to the anime obsession thing. Well, I will give it to him again. He can certainly surprise me. Anime obsessed, and even comparing real life to anime. Yeah, he's one of a kind alright.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as he smiles up at me.

"I get it. I'll just have to get some anime."

"Exactly!" He cheered, but then winced and gripped his shoulders...that's my fault. He looked at my face and gave a sincere look. "Kagari-san, don't worry. Miya-san said I will be fine soon. Besides, if Karasuba hasn't killed me yet, I don't think some superficial burns will stop me for long. So please cheer up, Kagari-san."

Haha...I'm the one who was supposed to cheer up him, and now he's made me feel better. How the hell does he do something like that? I don't understand this guy sometimes.

Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my chest. When I looked down...

He was hugging me tightly. Damn it...don't do that...I'm supposed to feel guilty...and now I don't feel anything but good...once again, this Shota has...made me turn from sad to happy...and we aren't even...m-m-married or anything...

I had no choice and hugged him back, around his head.

"If you want, you can come and see for yourself what Mikogami-san and I talk about." He looked up from my bust and said. Then he gave me a cute expression. "I don't have anything to hide. I'm sure that he only wants to make peace. Isn't that the best?"

"Y-Yes, peace is the best. Okay, I will also go and watch from the shadows. I love your optimism, but I also understand this plan a little better than you do. And Mikogami might abuse such a trust you have in things you believe in."

"Okay! I will go along with that! Now, lets go!"

With that, we broke the hug, and he took my hand tightly in his smaller one. Even though I'm not his...I feel like I am.

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Well, we're here."

Benitsubasa-san sighed out, gripping my hand tightly. Currently, Benitsubasa-san is on my left, and Akitsu-san is on my right, and my other Sekirei are crowded around behind me, at the restaurant. Kagari-san...or I guess Homura-san right now is hiding someplace near. I don't know exactly where though, but she's around.

Even though Benitsubasa-san, Nanami-san and Kuno-san didn't like this, they still came anyway and are supporting me. And now all we can do is wait for Mikogami-san to arrive, so we can discuss certain things.

"I know, how you feel Benitsubasa-san."

"Hmmmmm, if he starts, can I start on him as well?"

I chortled and inclined my head.

"Yes, I'm sure you're way better than I am at trash talking. But hopefully, it doesn't come to that."

"Here's hoping."

So we waited and waited. It was like time was going by slowly. I was getting a little bored of waiting actually. The meeting time was drawing closer and closer and yet, while I was bored, I was also nervous about it.

Some of my Sekirei became impatient so they went to eat some food, on the house of course since I work here. So Musubi-san took at least three platefuls of chips and curry sauce for some reason. Katsuragi-san took at least 9 cheese burgers to a table and began digging in.

Kuno-san also got some food, but it was way less than what the hand to hand Sekirei were eating. She only took a small meal. She's such a good girl. Oriha-san is eating a salad for a meal...I think I heard her say that she wants to watch her weight. But to someone like me, I didn't think she had a problem. She's quite thin and beautiful.

Nanami-san being used to being here ordered some nice looking food on my tab I guess. Akitsu-san got some ice cream and ate it quietly. Yashima-san, like Musubi-san has taken to eat quite a lot of food, although it isn't as much as Musubi-san, its more than I could handle on my own.

Only myself and Benitsubasa-san aren't eating anything. She said she doesn't want anything and I couldn't concentrate as I'm worried about this meeting. The meeting, of Ashikabi huh. I wonder how that's going to go down...

"You know Makoto. We could always leave if you're nervous about it."

My pinkette turned and said with concern.

I bent my neck towards her and gave a gentle look.

"I-I know. But I said I would listen to him, and I will. It isn't like he can do anything here."

"Hmmm, I guess that's right. However, I've seen some Ashikabi's break those rules, and fought with their Sekirei's in public. Well, at least it isn't Higa. If it was, then I'd say you're nuts. He's even worse than that bastard Mikogami."

"I agree, he is a bastard from what I know."

Benitsubasa-san laughs a little to herself, then strokes the back of my head.

"Don't worry, I will blow away all of the competition."

"I'm sure you will."

We smiled, and began a normal conversation. We might as well have a conversation before he comes along.

But then it was interrupted as someone walked into the room. The person was around my age, but taller than I am. The person is wearing jeans and a hoodie today instead of what they usually wear.

The person who has arrived is...

Its Mikogami-san.

He's here. He's here and I'm sure that his Sekirei aren't far behind him either.

He looked around before his eyes fell upon me. He gained a smile, and walked towards us. All of my Sekirei watched him from where they were, as some other people come in, and start walking around the restaurant. One I recognized as No. 05, and you can tell some are Sekirei's, as they have weird outfits on. Most would assume they are just weird people wearing strange outfits.

No. 05, I believe his name is Mutsu-san walks with Mikogami-san, until they stop shy of our table.

"May I sit?"

I motioned to the booth and inclined my head.

"Please sit down Mikogami-san."

"Thanks, Makoto-kun!"

He's such a strange person. I never said he could be on a first name basis with me. But he sat down and so did his Sekirei Mutsu-san. Mutsu-san folded his arms and looked at Akitsu-san who regarded him slightly, before going back to her ice cream.

"No. 07, Akitsu. We meet again."

Akitsu-san looks up again and tilts her head.

"I...am here for Master. If...you attempt to harm my Master...then I will stop you...and your...Ashikabi."

"As cold and frigid as ever I see."

He said with a nod of his head. Akitsu-san stared blankly at him, before going back to her ice cream again. I ran my fingers through my hair, and looked at Mikogami-san.

"So, you said that you wanted to discuss about maybe coming to an alliance of some sort?"

I began the conversation, getting onto the main topic of today.

"That's exactly it. As of right now, there are four Ashikabi's that are said to outrank the others in terms of pure power and influence in the game. Do you know who these four individuals are?"

Is he like giving me a quiz or something? Why would he...ask me such a thing?

But the ones with the most power...

"W-Well...I guess its you from the South. Higa of the East. I don't know the Wests name and the last one is...erm..."

"Its you Makoto-kun." I was stunned. I'm really influential in this game? He continues on, ignoring the shocked me. "You, me, Higa and the last one, Sanada of the West. These four players are the strongest. But that doesn't mean there aren't strong Ashikabi Sekirei pairing. One of the reasons that we are the most influential is because of the number of Sekirei we have, and for me and you, we have single numbers."

I looked at Akitsu-san who did a peace sign towards me. I looked at Mutsu-san who bowed his head.

"I see. Yes, that would make sense."

From what I understand, single numbers have stronger powers than the other numbered Sekirei. Since I have No. 07, who was described as being too strong to be winged, I am someone who is influential huh. And he has No. 05, Mutsu-san...who was able to fight with Akitsu-san quite evenly.

He then continues on.

"But there's also the fact that you have a former Disciplinary Squad member, No. 105. Plus there's other reasons. But I have listed the main. However, since we both are so influential, other Ashikabi's, particularly Higa, will see us as threats, and will band together, to take us out. I don't know about you, but lately, more and more Ashikabi's have been banding together, trying to take out my Sekirei. A-And I don't want to lose my Sekirei! Uwah! They're my Sekirei! I don't wanna lose them to anyone!"

He suddenly went childish then, for an unknown reason. Yeah...haha, this guy is a child after all, someone like me actually. But while I'm shy child, he's boisterous child. Even then, I get where he's coming from. I don't want to lose my Sekirei either.

"I get it, you are getting attacked. And, you...want to make it so we are together, defending one another?"

"I'm glad you catch on quick my friend. That's exactly it. If we join forces, not even Higa will want to face us and even if he does, we will just have to prove that we mean business. Sanada of the West isn't really interested in fighting us at this time, and if we, the South and the North join forces, we wont have to worry about being challenged."

North huh...is that what I'm called now? I didn't know such a thing...Northern Ashikabi...is that me? Wow, I didn't expect to have such a name. At least it isn't anything strange like...I don't know, something to do with my shyness.

"Of course there's conditions to this, correct?"

I stated, folding my arms. He analysed me, for any hint of, deceit or anything. But when not finding any, he gave a inclination with his head.

"Well, I guess you could think of it like that. I was thinking, we would of course have to defend one another. If I'm attacked, then you come and if your attacked, I come. Simple as. Isn't that a beneficial thing?"

He's kind of right actually. If we do declare that we are together in an alliance...maybe Karasuba will leave me alone? She wouldn't want to fight against all of us, right? If he holds true to his word, then if she came...then he'd come as well...

But there's something that's nagging at me and until I get it answered, I can't continue this conversation.

"I protect Sekirei who are unwinged. I don't know how you are feeling about winging Sekirei now. But if you continue to go after unwinged Sekirei if they don't react to you, then this alliance isn't going to happen. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

I gave a no nonsense stare towards him.

This alliance seems good...but there's no way I would let him continue winging unwinged Sekirei. If he does, then I'm walking out of the restaurant now. I don't want to protect myself, and leave the Sekirei out there at someone else's mercy, like this guy for an example.

"Yes, I'm aware of such a thing. And I'm sure that you're thinking that I can't be trustworthy, right?"

"Well, not exactly. Something about you makes me want to trust you. I don't know what it is, but I feel like...I've met you somewhere before. And Mikogami-san is the best...no, make that the second best Ashikabi I've met."

The best Ashikabi I've met is Minato-san. He's a very kind guy and someone I call friend. I would ask Minato-san if he wants to join us together, but I wouldn't want him to lose his Sekirei. And now that he has Ku-chan, I would rather he stay out of the fighting, since she's such a young girl.

"Hehe, I see. Then I am trustworthy huh. That makes me sound better than what others perceive me as. Okay, if you are so worried about me going after Sekirei then I will say I wont right now."

"...I don't get you. You keep changing all of the time. The first time I met you, you was only interested in Akitsu-san. Then we meet during the Ku-chan incident, and you saved my life. And now, you are trying to bend to my terms, so we can have an alliance. Mikogami-san, why are you so forward all of a sudden?"

At first, he stayed silent and put a hand to his head, as if he's thinking.

He's a strange person. He is so flippant and doesn't even really give anyone any indication to what he is thinking. I just want to know, he can be trusted...can he be trusted?

Eventually, he put a hand on the table and released a breath.

"Well, the truth is...at first, I didn't recognize you since its been quite a number of years. Then, when you said your name, I was stunned. I didn't think you'd be in the capital anymore. Then, I tried to find you...but you're really good at covering your tracks huh."

Good at covering my tracks...I guess I could be considered as such...

"Mikogami-san...why did you sound like we know one another? This is...the second time we've had a conversation that hasn't been a heated argument. If you want to be friends, then lets see what happens. But if you speak like we already are friends, then I want to know why you think such things."

"...Ooh, I guess you don't remember then..."

Remember...? What don't I remember...?

"Sorry?"

He becomes frantic and waves his hands.

"N-No! It doesn't matter! It isn't like I expect you to remember everything about the past! I'm sure I wasn't a big part of your life or anything! Hehehe, don't worry about it Makoto-kun! S-So, what do you s-say!?"

...Eh? Why did he sound...sad that I didn't...remember him apparently? Hehe, maybe...

"Mikogami-san...this might sound strange, but several years ago, I was in an accident with my parents, and ever since then, I have had memory problems. If we knew one another before then, maybe I don't remember because of those memory problems."

When I was speaking, all of my Sekirei looked concerned at me...right, I don't think I've ever mentioned it before to them. I don't like talking about it...being lost and not even remembering what happened...what if I was...abused or something and I don't remember it?

However, I did note the change in Mutsu-sans posture when I was talking. He looked cool and collected before I mentioned my accident, and now, he looks...different. As if he...knows something?

Ignoring that, Mikogami-sans features turn upwards, as if hearing something he wanted.

"I-I see! Well, that would make a little sense, memory problems and all. Y-Yeah...maybe sometime I will show you some photos, if I-I have them around of course!"

Hehe...that sounded a little tsundere then. Hopefully he isn't tsundere for me.

But if he knew me...damn, more things have been effected than I thought...maybe he doesn't know me and just wants to do something like this so it would be easier to cooperate...but I can't shake the feeling that he knows something's about me...and even saying my first name without hesitation...

"T-Then, with that agreed..." I stuck out my hand. "I guess I accept this little...alliance."

"Great!" He shook my hand with his own. "You shall not regret this!"

...I want to hope so as well...even if he is on good terms with me. I'm sure that my more cautious Sekirei, Oriha-san, Benitsubasa-san, Kuno-san, Katsuragi-san and Nanami-san are all thinking things like I shouldn't trust him.

Even if I've made an alliance with him...I still don't fully trust him...in time it will come...and I'm sure that he doesn't fully trust me either...I guess from now on, I will have to be careful and as they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

* * *

**End chapter! And the 'alliance' has been formed, although that doesn't mean Makoto trusts him. And Kagari is losing control over her powers! And soon Itsuki and Higa will be coming into play. Until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**F14M3RZ; Yeah, I agree. And yup, they're getting closer and closer alright! And yeah, Makoto's memory problems will slowly, but surely, will be worked through. Karasuba might mellow out if she's winged, as I technically haven't stated that she has been winged by anyone yet. As for that, as long as the Sekirei wanted it, and wasn't forced whatsoever, then Makoto would be fine with it.**

**Jose19; He most certainly is the one to watch, and yes, I remember about Chiho. And yeah, I knew that about Miya, but thanks for reminding me anyway.**

**Hellspam; Hmm, that sounds interesting, and Mizore, you can't go wrong with as she's an adorable stalker girl~**

**Zombieskys117; Yeah, that does sound like a good idea. Maybe they could be adoptive brothers or something hehe. And those two girls are amongst my favourite pairings.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Have/had fun and here it is.**

**Jugar38; Thank you! Yeah, they are open about it alright. And as for his past, it will be revealed as time goes on, and Karasuba is a big part of his past, is all I am going to say about it right now. And thank you!**

**Blacklight; Yup, they surely are getting along hehe~ And yeah, Miya nearly did, but not just yet~ And as for the alliance, it isn't like Makoto trusts Mikogami completely, so they aren't going to be best of friends, at least yet.**

**Anonymous; Karasuba...well, perhaps.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The mysterious stalker**

"Ooh God! Stick it in Makoto now!"

"B-But I don't think it will fit Benitsubasa-san!"

"I said stick that fucking thing in right now! I don't care if it doesn't fit, I'll make it fit!"

"B-But its a tight squeeze Benitsubasa-san! That thing isn't going to fit!"

"I SAID PUT IT IN!"

I cried and shoved it in! Bashing it helped a lot as well. Even though my hand hurt, it helped with getting that thing into its tiny hole! Mother of God! This hole is really tight and I think that it is getting even tighter!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay Benitsubasa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

My hand wrecked with pain as I smashed it against the surface! It fucking hurt! It really hurts my hand! I can't stop the pain from coming! My hand is throbbing, and my eyes are leaking tears! I'm never doing this ever again!

"Keep doing it! Go harder and faster! Smash that thing inside!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees~!"

I yelled back at her and hit it harder! My hand was getting pained! I didn't think doing this would be this bad! I didn't think doing something like this would be this painful! I thought that it might be enjoyable but this just hurts!

"God this is like watching bad porn or something."

Haihane-san laughed as if she found something truly amusing. I don't find this amusing at all! This really hurts! But Miya-san wants us to do this! We have to make this thing work between us!

"No one asked you to watch! So either leave or actually help!"

"Fufufufu, I think that its better to watch washboard~"

Ooh shit! She dropped the W word! Washboard! She knows how much that makes Benitsubasa-san unhappy! Its cruel for her! Her breasts aren't that small...not really.

"Fuck off with calling me washboard Haihane!"

Ooh God! This can't be happening right now! Benitsubasa-san has gone over to Haihane-san and is glaring like a thousand daggers would! Haihane-san however is showing a displeasing smile towards Benitsubasa-san.

Heehe, this is just another day in the life of Izumo Inn though, isn't it?

Miya-san, in either an attempt to cheer me up, or make me feel like dying (haven't worked out which yet) has made Benitsubasa-san and I put this television stand together, and yes, I said made because she didn't give us a choice.

It was Benitsubasa-sans fault. I was innocently having a bath last night, when she walked in naked, showing me everything! And if that wasn't enough, she washed my back with her breasts!

But of course, fate being something of a cruel mistress, decided to shine on me and willed Miya-san into the bathroom. At first, it would've been a somewhat disaster alone. But Benitsubasa-san had to add that its something husbands and wives do. That only made Miya-san angrier.

In the end, we ended up crying as Miya-san read us the riot act. She basically yelled at us, telling us how its wrong for high schooler's like me and girls like Benitsubasa-san (that could be taken so many different ways) to bathe together. Benitsubasa-san tried to fight back, but she didn't win.

She literally tried to fight, with her fists, but somehow Miya-san was able to use her inhuman skills to block or weave through Benitsubasa-sans punches, and got the sash of her outfit, and tied it around Benitsubasa-sans wrists, making her submit.

And now we're stuck building this damn television stand, which I have no idea on how to do! Ask me to program something and I'm your man. But this, THIS is something I don't know anything about! I don't know DIY stuff! And I can't even find the damn instructions!

Maybe I could've told Benitsubasa-san to leave the bath, but it didn't cross my mind when it was happening. I just saw that Benitsubasa-san was naked and me being a healthy teenage guy, I couldn't resist looking at her boobs, especially since she is my wife technically.

"God this thing is crap. Damn that Miya."

The pinkette complained, raising a hand to her forehead in semi defeat. Yeah...this isn't exactly the way I pictured my life. Trying to make a television stand and trying to keep the two Sekirei from killing one another.

I feel like crying sometimes, I really do. I mean, I'm stuck doing this as everyone else has fun. Everyone is doing something they enjoy, even Miya-san. Haihane-san came here with the intent to piss of Benitsubasa-san, which is obvious.

Musubi-san and the others are...well, I'm sure by now they are in the bath. Well, I hope they are enjoying themselves, as right now, I'm not enjoying myself. Iyaa, I wish we were doing something I can actually accomplish!

"Hehe, washboard. I've been thinking about your Ashikabi. You don't care if I wing myself with him, right?"

I did a small spit take and gave Haihane-san a strange look. W-What does she mean by that exactly!? Wing herself to me!? She wants me to wing her all of a sudden!? Is she insane or something!?

Apparently it wasn't only I who was thinking that was insane, so Benitsubasa-san decided to voice her rage.

"You fucking what!? You must be mad if you think that you're going to be my Ashikabi's Sekirei! For one, its not allowed! I wont allow you to be winged by Makoto! I've already accepted the others, but you are not allowed!"

"Why?" Haihane-san whistled innocently. "I think me and Makoto there would be a lovely couple~ We both love love love anime~ And we get along quite well~ We even have the same tastes in underwear on men, tight~"

She said, giving me a dirty grin...I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. I sense danger to my body, especially my lower regions. Haihane-san lately has been...acting strange around me. She's been showing me more and more of her body, showing me her...ahem, assets as well. I don't know if she's doing it to tease me, or to show me that she's serious, or to even just piss off Benitsubasa-san. But whatever the reason, I can't say that I'm against such a thing...no! I have to be against it! Benitsubasa-san would murder me, almost, if I winged Haihane-san!

"Here, Makoto~ Look, I have a bigger breast size than Benitsubasa~"

Haihane-san licked her lips and pushed her breasts together, making me flush a little to Benitsubasa-sans annoyance. She moved a little closer, and pushed her breasts together with her arms. Right now she isn't dressed as her usual self. Because now, she's wearing one of my shirts which is too tight for her, showing off her body quite abit! Even my eyes didn't forget to notice that she was even wearing some of my shorts either! Where did she get them, I don't know...only if she crept into my room and stole them or something.

"So, Makoto~ You've got a number of Sekirei, what's one more, right?"

She teased, moving ever closer to me. Every word that dripped like water from her mouth made my body heat up more and more. Each time she swayed her hips, my eyes honed in on that part. Whenever her breasts jiggled about when she crawled on her hands and knees, my underwear got tighter and tighter...and thanks to me not wearing pants right now (its really hot tonight so sue me!) it was painfully obvious that I had a boner...

"Get away from my Ashikabi!"

BANG! CRASH!

Benitsubasa-san in her fury threw a punch at Haihane-san who used her natural grace to manoeuvre out of the way. Benitsubasa-sans fist didn't stop though, and it ended up colliding with a opposing wall! The wall had a hole in it, and the room shook greatly because of Benitsubasa-sans hit!

Ooh God I hope I'm not blamed for that! It seems more and more things that end up broken lately end up being my fault, even when it wasn't! Waaaaaaaaah! Please don't break anything else!

"Look what you've done now Benitsubasa~"

Haihane-san giggled out to her amusement, and Benitsubasa-sans annoyance. To me...it was a little inbetween. For one, I know that I'm supposed to be angry that she's annoying my Sekirei, but a part of me finds it funny seeing Benitsubasa-san distressed sometimes. Does that make me a sadist or something?

"That was your fault!"

Benitsubasa-san flatly accused.

"How was it my fault?"

Haihane-san answered with perplexity. Benitsubasa-san gripped her fist tightly, and pointed her pinky at the gothic Sekirei.

"You dodged my punch! If you didn't, this wouldn't of happened! But being an imbecile that you are, you had to move your body and dodge the attack, didn't you? You couldn't be normal and let the attack hit you...but no, if its someone as brainless as you are, you'd dodge an attack."

So...if Haihane-san was being brainless because she didn't let the punch hit her? Yet, she would've been smart if the punch did connect with her? As always, I marvel at Benitsubasa-sans sense of logic. It really is a perplexing thing.

"Actually, that's being smart. If I let the punch hit me, that would've been brainless. So you see Benitsubasa, you're the one who was being brainless. Throwing punches at people is what animals do...sorry, I meant pink haired Sekirei."

Ooh, I knew she was going to throw that in eventually!

"Screw off!"

And another fight ensued. I dunno how long they can keep that up...but I'm sure they have some extra energy when it concerns fighting. Can't they get along...? That's a question I ask myself a lot.

Speaking of getting along, myself and Mikogami-san have formed an alliance of sort. We have become somewhat friends. I don't know if I would ever invite him here, and I don't know if I would go to his house, but we've become closer to say the least.

He hasn't done anything strange, that I know of, and we talk every once in awhile. Its good, that I have someone who can understand my position. Of course Minato-san is the same, but I feel an air of familiarity with Mikogami-san...I don't know what it is.

Maybe I will find out later. Hmmmmmm, I wonder if there's a connection with Mikogami-san. Maybe Onee-chan knows about it. But I don't know if I should go and ask her. She's...well, she's getting worse, even if she denies it, she is and I don't know how I am going to...cope without Onee-chan.

However, in this fighting they were doing, Benitsubasa-sans suddenly stopped, and took in Haihane-sans appearance.

"But Haihane, why are you wearing Makoto's clothes anyway? Don't you think that's a little personal?"

That's a good point Benitsubasa-san. Is it necessary to wear my clothes? It makes her look even more attractive. My clothes are quite small on her, since I've got a small frame anyway.

"Its because my clothes are unavailable."

Her clothes are unavailable? What happened to them? Did she rip them? Spill things on them? Damage them or something?

"You wear bandages and a torn kimono! It isn't like you wear the best clothes in the world! Just go and rip a kimono and you'll be fine! If its bandages, then there's some in the medical supplies!"

Benitsubasa-san countered with annoyance in her tone. I can see why she's annoyed. I'm not annoyed per say. If she asked me, then I would've been fine with the idea. And now that I think about it, Haihane-san does wear those types of clothing. I wonder why...?

"But~" Haihane-san sang out, running her unclawed fingers over my shirt she's wearing. "This shirt seems to be soft and nice~ Do you know what his clothes feel like, Benitsubasa?"

I'm sure she added that teasing tone just to annoy Benitsubasa-san. That's what Haihane-san does best after all. She loves to annoy Benitsubasa-san...I wonder why she likes doing it? Does she like seeing the reaction Benitsubasa-san gives? Or is it something else altogether?

Benitsubasa-san flushes and shakes her head rapidly.

"I-I don't need to know what his clothes feel like because I know what his porcelain skin feels like! And you don't know!"

Haihane-san smirks like the Devil himself, and gives a cheek wink.

"I don't huh." She spoke, beckoning me closer. "Then, if I do feel his skin, its like you don't have anything left in your court. But its alright Benitsubasa, we can't expect your breasts to match anyone's anyway."

When she was within striking distances, Haihane-san moved her head closer to my own...wait! Hold on! She's not going to kiss me right!? If she did that, then she'll truly become my Sekirei! Does she seriously want something like that!? Haihane-san! Please tell me what's going on!

"GET OFF HIM BITCH!"

SMACK!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

Ooooh God! That was rough! Benitsubasa-san in a fit of rage, smashed Haihane-san through a door, sending her to the ground as well! But it didn't stop there as Benitsubasa-san got on top of Haihane-san, and started slapping her silly! I should stop this, but Benitsubasa-san is scary when she's angry and I don't wanna get involved with that!

I stand up quietly, and walk away...yeah, I can't get involved when they are fighting. I'm sure Miya-san will stop them anyway. Yeah, leave it to Miya-san as no one messes around when she's around.

* * *

When getting to the hallway that leads to the stairs, I came across Kagari-san, who had a cup of tea in her hands. I smiled sheepishly and she did the same. Our sheepish smiles were something of a cold nature...but that wasn't because we were meaning too send cold looks towards one another...its just

Ever since...the accident, we have...I don't know. We haven't grown apart, we haven't grown closer together. We've been talking normally at least. And my shoulders are fine now.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. I didn't know what to say. Kagari-san and I are friends, but we're more than that, right? I don't know what we are, but whatever we are, I am glad that I am Kagari-sans close friend.

But we know what we are now, and we know what we...feel for one another, for the most part. I do...I think I love Kagari-san...and I think she loves me. But how do I say anything about it?

How can I come out with a "I love you!" to Kagari-san!? Its impossible! I can't say it, as I'm so nervous. Kagari-san is the girl I fell in love with, like my other Sekirei...and she's not even my Sekirei. Kagari-san and I are...lovers without saying anything about it.

Eventually, I gathered my voice, and spoke happily.

"Hehe, hello Kagari-san!"

That's what I come out with!? Seriously!? There's this tension that might be sexual between us, and I come out with "Hehe, hello Kagari-san!" do I!? I am such a child sometimes! Kagari-san is going to think...I'm strange.

Kagari-sans face turned a little red...she told me that she's...reacting to me. But she doesn't want to be winged yet, because she thinks that she's done something terrible. When I try and tell her that she hasn't done anything, she just looks away sadly.

I wish Kagari-san didn't feel responsible for it. She told me that she can't control her power well, and I accept that. If she can't do something, then she can't do it. She can't be held responsible for anything.

"Y-Yes hello. How are you Makoto-san?"

She answered in a timid voice, looking anywhere but at me.

At least she answered better than I asked. Hers sounded calm and in control. Mine sounded like a child would. Kagari-san is going to think that I'm a child, like this. I'm such a small guy, and Kagari-san is a beautiful tall woman...uwah, I don't know what I'm suppose to do...

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, and smiled at her.

"N-Not so bad. Say Kagari-san...when are we going out next?"

Breaking the ice, I decided to get to the point straight away. Kagari-san spluttered a little and shrugged her shoulders shyly. Seeing that, my face turned a little pink, due to me being about see...certain aspects of her body. Y-Yeah...Kagari-sans top buttons usually get undone a little...like right now in fact...I'm sure she either does that because she wants me to notice...or she doesn't realize that she's actually doing it...if its the former, then I'm kind of happy about it.

"G-Going out huh...erm..."

She stuttered and looked like she didn't want to answer. Kagari-san...I know that we're...different now...but we don't have to be that different, do we? I thought that once knowing about one another, Kagari-san and I would be able to do things together, meeting and even k-k-kissing but now, I think its just...I don't even know what we have anymore.

"Yeah, you know...on a date...like we usually do! Y-You know, when we go out and have fun with one another...I always looked forward to them. It was...good, going out with Kagari-san..."

"I-I don't know...its j-just I..."

She seems uncomfortable with the idea. I hope that Kagari-san isn't thinking about her and my little accident back then. I think about it...but in a none bad way. I think about it being an experience that was bad, but it helped us connect on a bigger scale.

Maybe I should change the subject though. I don't want Kagari-san to feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want. I wish we could go back to how we were before, when we laughed with one another. Hmmmmmm, maybe I could ask Kagari-san about Sekirei things...

"Say Kagari-san...you know...about Sekirei's and the likes, right? More than I would know anything about Sekirei's and such?"

"Well, I guess so. Why?"

How to put it...hmmmm, how to put it...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, how can I put this...alright, I've got it!

"Lately, I've been dreaming about a girl. A girl that is looking for me, and for something else as well. The more I dream about her, the more I feel like she needs my help. And since its Sekirei stuff, I thought that you might be able to help me."

Kagari-san puts a finger to her chin, and gets deep into thought. As she did, I moved a little closer, hoping the gap between us wouldn't be so...distant. Our distances physically isn't far, but our connection right now is...distant.

"What makes you think its Sekirei related? You could just be thinking about a girl and dreaming about her. You know everything that happens to Ashikabi's doesn't mean its Sekirei related. It could all be due to something else. Hehe, perhaps you have seen this girl in town and have a crush on her."

She joked lightly, giving me a little smile. From that, I felt a little different to usual. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. Kagari-sans smiles lately have been strained, but that one wasn't strained at all. It was a nice smile. I love Kagari-sans smiles, it makes me feel really good inside.

But what she said...could it be just someone I've seen in town and think that she's pretty? But that doesn't explain why she mentions Sekirei in the dream and wanting me to be her Ashikabi...could the girl I (might've) seen in town a Sekirei and I perhaps just want to be her Ashikabi yet she's already got one?

No, it can't be that. If that was the case, why would I dream about someone I don't know. I don't think I've seen her in the waking world and I would remember if I had met her before. No, it has to be something else.

"Its possible I guess. But these dreams are different to usual Kagari-san. They make me feel...feel. They just make me feel deep within my heart. My normal dreams don't make me feel like these do. But I'm worried that my dreams are...getting more and more strange. I think this girl is in absolute danger...and I don't know what to do about it. If I do something about it, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I...I see. Well, if you feel this strongly, and you're having frequent dreams, it could be that you've formed a connection already with this Sekirei. This Sekirei and you might already have a connection, but have yet to meet. If its destiny, then you'll meet sooner or later."

Destiny...I will meet her sooner or later huh...if that's the case, then I can't wait. This girl needs me, and I want to help her. Although I don't know if I want to leave it to destiny...maybe I should go and look for her...but in doing that, she might miss me. If I don't look for her, she might come to me naturally like Kagari-san said.

Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Its too confusing for someone like me! A Sekirei might be in trouble, and I can't do a thing! I can't even ask Mikogami-san, as I don't fully trust him yet, although I am trying my best to trust him.

"Destiny...like...we met as if by destiny?"

As soon as I said that, she fell silent and shifted uncomfortably. Ooh, I think I've done it again. I stuck my foot in my mouth and again, I've become someone who...ruins the atmosphere.

"..."

She didn't speak so I moved a little closer. She pulled away, so I closed the distance, and gently grasped her hand. When I touched her hand, her face turned a cute pink colour.

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime Kagari-san."

Stating the obvious, Kagari-san seemed taken back by it.

"...I know we have too. But right now is a little...I'm sorry, its hard to talk about it. Especially since I..."

"If you mention anything about me being injured again Kagari-san, then I might have to yell at you." I moved close, and hugged her gently. "Kagari-san didn't mean to hurt me, and I'm back to normal anyway. Those little burns have mostly healed up, and it doesn't hurt to move my shoulders. Miya-san was able to heal my shoulders with her quick first aid."

"Even then, I didn't mean to..."

Kagari-san seems to be wallowing in self pity and doubt. Kagari-san is good with doing things like this.

"Y-You know, I'm tempted to kiss you, Kagari-san. But I'm waiting for you to make the first move. Since its a big deal, getting married and all, I thought that Kagari-san should be the one to kiss me since its Kagari-san that has chosen me..."

"S-So, you think that I'm just going to accept you, as my husband?"

W-Wait, does that mean she doesn't want to be my Sekirei now...? Has Kagari-san gone off me now? Makes sense I guess, since I'm not really good enough for Kagari-san or anything...

"B-But I thought that Kagari-san and I were going to be...m-married...b-but its f-fine if you've f-found someone else...I-I don't mind if you have...I know that whoever Kagari-san chooses..."

"Hehehe~" A cute laugh came from Kagari-san and she moved closer to my face. "When I'm ready, you'll definitely be my Ashikabi. Until then, don't worry about me not liking you, or going to a different person. Makoto-san is my true Ashikabi, and you'll eventually be my husband."

Giving my cheek a quick kiss, Kagari-san left the area...Kagari-san kissed my cheek...soon, Kagari-san will want to kiss me on the lips, I know it. Kagari-san is my destined Sekirei after all.

As I thought about it, Miya-san past me like she was on a mission...Miya-san, are your spider senses tingling? Or is it more like Miya senses tingling? She must've sensed the fight between Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san. She didn't even regard me as she walked past.

When she went into the living room...

"Benitsubasa! Haihane! This mess! Clean it up straight away! And no breakfast tomorrow morning!"

Ooh, Miya-sans punishments are as harsh as always~ Sorry girls, but even I wont defy Miya-sans authority.

""Miyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

Ehehehe...sorry Benitsubasa-san...Haihane-san...

* * *

**[Later]**

"Hmmmmmmmm~ Brushing my teeth~ Brushing my teeth~"

While in the bathroom brushing my teeth, I reflected on the days events. Kagari-san and I, the little back and forth between Haihane-san and Benitsubasa-san. Then there's Miya-san...who was acting strange again...hmmmmmmm...

I guess that Miya-san is always going to be a mystery to me. She's always a mystery to me. And then there's girls in general. Yukari-san is a strange girl. She keeps sending me lewd messages about...well, things she wants to do to me. She wants to strip me and make me dress in girly clothes.

Yeah, I don't want to think about it like that. She wants to take me into a girly place, to see if I would draw attention. I said no, but she keeps insisting. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that she's going to make me do it, whether I have a choice or not.

Then there's Onee-chan...I can't visit Onee-chan tomorrow, as she's having some exams, and is going to be busy all day. That's a bummer, but at least they are doing something about her illness. Sometimes...I feel like no one really cares about her...but then I remember Uzume-san who is dedicated to Onee-chan...

"Kukuku~"

...What was that laugh then? It sounded dark and evil. Maybe its full of evil intentions...I don't want to know what was behind that laughter then...I am a little frightened...

Nah, I must've heard things.

Going back to brushing my teeth, I let my thoughts drift to tonight's events.

Miya-san punishing Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san. Of course we had to make the television stand. But my punishment ended there. Because of the state of the living room, which was less than stellar, the other two girls had to clean the living room, and was made to watch a video on how processed meat is made. Even I thought that was gross...

"My, he's grown in the right areas~"

Okay, I definitely heard a voice this time. I know that it came from in here...but where?

"H-Hello?"

I looked around, and the dark bathroom just became a little more creepy. Ooh, I don't want to be here now...I'm scared...what's in this bathroom...? I feel evil is in this bathroom right now...oooh...Sekirei's...please come quickly...

"My...look how big you've gotten...down there..."

I shivered and looked at the mirror...in the mirror...there's something...behind me...there's...no...I...I...I am...that...that thing is...

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I turned and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, pointing the bottle at the thing in front of me! "W-WHAT ARE YOU!? TALK OR I WILL BLIND YOU!"

"W-Wait, hold on Mako-tan! I come in peace! Put down the shampoo!"

The voice sounded feminine, and she knew my name...how did she know my name...stalker...? That woman is...I can see her glasses...long hair that's reddish, with side plaits...she's kind of cute...but she's in the bathroom...and she's scaring me...she's even got her hands up in a defensive position!

"A-Are you a stalker specs!?"

"S-Specs?"

She tried to move forward, but I moved forward, ready to squeeze the contents of this shampoo into her eyes. If she wants a fight, then she's getting one! I can fight a stalker! The Sekirei's will come if I scream!

"I will be asking the questions around here! Now, tell me who you are and what you want or I start squeezing!"

"O-Okay! Hold on Mako-tan! Just put down the shampoo, and we'll have a nice talk!"

She's so trying to escape my questions, I know it. I wont let her win against me! I can't fight Sekirei, but I can fight crazy stalker people! I will never lose to these people!

"No! Tell me what you want! Is it money!? Is it something else!?"

This is very frightening! What if she wants...me! I don't wanna be a victim here! This is my home, that I rent at, and I wanna be able to make my home here! I don't want to be frightened in my home!

She tried moving forward again, but I got the shampoo bottle at the ready.

"Mako-tan!"

"Iyaaaa! Don't touch me!"

She lunged forward, so I squeezed the bottle, squirting the contents into her eyes! She let out a "Iyaaaa!" as she recoiled! Using this chance, I shoulder barged her out of the door, and threw the shampoo bottle at her, her getting hit in the head as she said "Shit!" in a gruffly voice!

Rushing out of the bathroom, I got into a mediocre fighting stance and pointed my fist at her. Seeing my fist, she backed away slightly.

"Now stay down or I will beat you! Don't test me either! I will seriously kick the crap out of you! Stalking and breaking and entering is wrong! I'm going to have you arrested for such things perverted woman!"

She tried to move, but I walked forward with a crazy look in my eye. I just want to scare her, knowing that she can't fight against me. I have my fists, and I might not be the strongest, she doesn't look like she could fight against me! I've watched Musubi-san, Katsuragi-san and Benitsubasa-san fight before, and I've picked up on their movements. If I could mimic some of their more normal fighting moves, I could use them against her.

Seeing my undying determination, she cried heavy tears. That's right, be scared of me! I will attack if I have too!

"Ooh crap! Okay! There's no need for violence! I was just watching you brush your teeth, that's all! I wasn't thinking about raping you or anything! W-Wait, maybe rape isn't the word I should use here..."

Rape...?

...And she thinks that doesn't mean she's crazy? She was watching me brush my teeth and she said she wasn't going to rape me, but that means she is, is that it!? She's a creepy stalker pedophile that wants me for her sexual games and she's going to make me brush my teeth in front of her as she's a creepy, yet hygienic pedophile!

"HELP! STALKER PEDOPHILE POSSIBLE ROBBER AND RAPIST IN THE HOUSE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"W-What did you call me!?"

She tried to move, but I thrusted my fist at her a little which made her back off incredibly. She cried a little and stayed perfectly still. That's right pedophile, stay where you are. I'm not a victim of you anymore.

For a couple of seconds, nothing happened, until bustling was heard, and I saw lots of my Sekirei...no, make that all of my Sekirei plus Haihane-san for some reason come rushing towards me.

[WHATS WRONG!?]

They screamed, as I hid behind Musubi-san. That's right pedophile, you're going to get it now. These girls are Sekirei, and they have superpowers. All of them can take you out instantly.

"Makoto-sama! What's happened!?"

Musubi-san cried, hugging me into her very large...no! I can't think about Musubi-san and her giant breasts right now! Even if they are the softest ever! They are so nice to have your head on...b-but we're in a dangerous situation right now!

I sobbed, and pointed at the girl on the ground who is looking at us with fear.

"S-She was in the bathroom when I was. I was brushing my teeth, then I heard a dirty creepy laugh. Turning around, I saw her and she was giving me dirty looks. She tried to attack me, so I squeezed some shampoo into her eyes, and knocked her through the door with my shoulder. Then, I threw the bottle at her, and she told me that she was spying on me with the intent of rape!"

All of the girls stopped, and gave this girl a cold look. All of the girls had evil eyes. They should do as well. That was an assault on my person. I could've died or been raped or something. The girl with red hair burst out crying and was shaking her head, as if to deny my accusation.

"H-He's lying! I wasn't trying to rape him!"

She tried to defend, but none of my Sekirei are even listening to her by this point. All this woman is doing is buying herself precious moments. She wants to stalk me, deal with the consequences.

"My Ashikabi-sama doesn't lie harlot!"

Nanami-san snapped at that girl, readying her spear. Nanami-sans face was full of anger, and was being directed towards this one here. The woman with red hair showed a scared face.

"Ah...raping Master isn't right...I will freeze you to death."

Akitsu-san threatened, the walls being encased in ice. Being frozen by Akitsu-san will definitely be worse than anything! Akitsu-san freezing the stuff, then shattering the person inside the ice...

"Makoto-kun was being attacked by this girl huh...that can't be allowed."

Oriha-san spat out, her bladed discs flying around her. Oriha-san...that's scary, when you show your blades like that. But she's ready to kill her. W-Wow, Oriha-sans really pissed now huh...

"Makoto-sama...don't touch my Ashikabi-sama bitch!"

Yashima-san yelled out, raising her hammer above her head! She's certainly ready to kill! Damn, if she brings that down on a normal persons head, then that person is going to die!

"H-Hidaka-kun was...this girl going to suffer."

Katsuragi-san growled, her jumping up and down on the spot. Being attacked by Katsuragi-san would be bad, as she's my fastest Sekirei. She's quick on her feet, and she's able to react very fast.

"I-I-I wont let you hurt Hidaka-san you evil girl!"

Even though she was shivering, Kuno-san showed a true brave face. She was even showing her willingness to fight against overwhelming odds! Go Kuno-san! Be brave! I encourage such things!

"Don't worry Makoto-sama! I will beat her up for you! I will take her out!"

Musubi-san was pumped as always, thrusting her fists forward. Hehe, if Musubi-san says that then I feel calm about it. Yeah, Musubi-san and the others are reliable. This woman is going to be punished for breaking, entering, attempted assault of me.

"This bitch is going down..."

Benitsubasa-san cracked her knuckles, showing a wicked smile. Ehehehe, if Benitsubasa-san has her way, then this girl here isn't going to live through the night! I don't want her to die or anything, I just want to know what's going on.

"Kukuku~ Benitsubasa, even your Ashikabi's would be rapist has bigger breasts than you~"

Benitsubasa-san sharpened her eyes at Haihane-san. Haihane-san flashed her claws at the mysterious woman who is in floods of tears right now. Just because she is crying, it doesn't mean she had the right to watch me in the bathroom...what if she was watching me as I did that other thing in the bathroom...? Uwah...she watched me do things in the bathroom! She's sick and twisted!

Why would anyone stalk people in the bathroom!? This woman is the ultimate evil! What if she's done it before!? And what if she does it again!? I can't let other people be stalked to the bathroom! I will stop her with the Sekirei I have!

"Alright, formation alpha! We're stopping her from stalking and possible rape and calling the cops!"

[You got it!]

Everyone replied to me and got in formation to attack as the girl scrambled to her feet, and shed heavy tears! The fear in her eyes alone didn't escape me for the slightest second!

"Leave me alone!"

She turned heels, and started to run down the corridor! She's actually trying to run away!? What is she thinking!? She needs to pay for her crimes! As if she's going to do something like escaping! She's not going to escape on my watch!

"Kuno-san! Knock her off her feet!"

"O-Okay!"

Kuno-san opened her mouth and released a large wail, her power being Song, or Sound. The wave of sound was making my ears hurt a little, but its worth it to knock this woman out!

"Iyaaaa!"

She cried, falling to the floor as if she was in a drunken stupor. Its because of Kuno-sans power, which makes people feel dizzy. The more and more love Kuno-san and I have, the stronger her powers became. And apparently, one screech from her was able to knock this stalker to the ground!

"Nooooo! Leave me alone! I'm scared!"

However, she recovered quickly and went for the stairs that's located to the right! Even if she's limping slightly, it doesn't mean she wont be able to escape still! I don't think so stalker-san! You're not going down those stairs!

"Yashima-san! Block her path!"

I made the gesture to Yashima-san who nodded as a response.

"Yes, Makoto-sama!" Yashima-san brought up her weapon, and aimed for the path between the stalker and the stairs. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

CRASH!

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The woman cried, being blown back by the force of Yashima-sans hammer! The woman's back hit the wall, that's got a window just above it, and she seemed to be dazed. Because of the strength of her hammer, the very ground below us shook greatly, and I would've lost my balance if it wasn't for Musubi-san catching me in her arms.

"Hmph, that was easy."

Benitsubasa-san commented as we all walked over to the woman who's back hit the wall. She looked up, as we cornered her. She had looked like she had lost the will to live at this point...

That's her own fault. She shouldn't of done what she did in the bathroom.

"So, stalker-san. Willing to stay still?"

"Please make this stop..."

If she wants this to stop, then she shouldn't of done it in the first place. For a girl in glasses, she isn't very smart. She shouldn't of done it, as I'm just a teen boy, in his home at night. I expect not to get stalked to the bathroom and spied on.

She looked at me with teary eyes...then suddenly did a 180 turn, facing the window! She's not going to jump...is she!? She can't jump out of the window!

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

CRASH!

In an instant, she jumped out of the window! Crap! She's really jumped! I didn't think she would jump out of the window! But even then, we can't let her escape! We need to bring justice to her!

"Alright! Benitsubasa-san, Haihane-san, Kuno-san, Yashima-san! You four head down the stairs, and cut off her entry point at the door should she attempt something! Everyone else, out the window!"

[Right!]

Following my instructions, the former Disciplinary Squad members, plus my most frightened Sekirei and the hammer wielding Sekirei ran down the stairs at breakneck speeds! At the same time, I (being carried by Musubi-san) jumped out the window with everyone else!

We all landed on the ground uneventfully, and looked around for that woman...where did she go...

"To the left!"

Following Oriha-sans cry, we saw that the woman has started to run towards the main gate of the Inn! So, she's trying to escape after all! She isn't even trying to stop and pay for her crimes now!

"After her!"

I gave the orders with a determined face.

[Roger!]

They all replied, getting really pumped up.

After I made the command, Oriha-san, Katsuragi-san, Nanami-san, Akitsu-san and Musubi-san all ran towards the fleeing enemy. I was of course being carried as I don't have a hope of matching a Sekirei with my human levels of speed.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The woman cried out with a heavy heart. Even if she is showing fear, it doesn't deter me in the slightest. She was the one who is in the wrong, so she has to pay for it! And just because she is scared, doesn't mean we are going to let her go! We'll find out why she was here!

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! SERIOUSLY GO AWAY!"

As we ran, she tried to use things to stop us in our path like rocks and things like that. She even tried to throw some kind of device at us. But Akitsu-san froze the device and Musubi-san stomped on it, destroying it!

When the woman saw that, she shed tears of a more heavy variety. Poor woman, she must've loved it. But I'm not going to pity her. That perv was going to do things to my body!

We dashed around to the front of the Inn, where she went for the main gates! She's going to run through the gates if we don't catch up! However, I looked at Katsuragi-san who caught my gaze!

"Katsuragi-san! Cut her off!"

"Yes, Hidaka-kun!"

The woman clad in yellow rushed off in front of us. Her speeds were unreal, and she surpassed my eyes capabilities of being able to see high speed movements and became a blur.

"Ooh crap!"

The stalker cried out, as something appeared in front of her. The woman threw a punch at Katsuragi-san who effortlessly wove through the attack. It was mediocre at best, but even then, we need to be wary of this girl. She clearly has good hiding skills as I didn't even feel anything until she gave a dirty chuckle.

"This is for Hidaka-kun!"

Katsuragi-san dodged more 'attacks' of the would be rapist and brought up her leg. The stalker cried as Katsuragi-san did a roundhouse kick! The woman threw up her arms in an X to defend, but the kick was too strong, and she was blown backwards!

The woman travelled all the way to the Inns inner walls, colliding with a wall hard! Oooh! That was a hard kick! But even then, she only suffered minor wounds and she stood up on shaky legs.

"I-I wasn't going to resort to violence but, take this!"

She pulled something out between her breasts...it was a gun! She's got a gun! She's going to shoot us all! This one is crazy! She's even going to kill us! Shit! I don't want to die!

"Musubi-san! Please get that gun off her!"

"Right away Makoto-sama!"

Handing me to Akitsu-san, Musubi-san ran at the stalker with the gun. A gun wouldn't stop Musubi-sans spirit. Even if its a dangerous thing, Musubi-san just doesn't have a sense of danger whatsoever.

"Get lost!"

The woman pulled the trigger!

When I was expecting a bullet to come out...

A burst of electricity came out instead! Musubi-san however was able to react to it in time, and let the bolt of electricity pass by her casually! The woman let out a howl and shot more blasts of lightning at Musubi-san!

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Musubi-sans slender form gave her the advantage of ducking, weaving and dodging the bolts of lightning. It was a spectacular thing, and the stalker woman was too shocked for words by it.

But that didn't mean she didn't stop trying to shock Musubi-san. When she pulled the trigger again, Musubi-san moved to the left...but the blast caught Musubi-sans top, and exposed part of her breasts! Her pink areola was exposed but being a girl with zero modesty, she continued running, making her huge breasts jiggle and showing me a lovely sight!

"Here!"

Musubi-san grabbed the gun off her, and crushed it in her hands! The woman was dumbfounded by it all, and burst out crying.

"Ooh come on!"

The woman tried to run inside, but my other Sekirei who I sent through the house opened the door, and blocked her path. Haihane-san flashed her claws, as Benitsubasa-san cracked her knuckles. Kuno-san opened her mouth, and Yashima-san lifted her hammer high.

Seeing nowhere to run, the woman burst out crying, and got something out of her breasts again!

What appeared in her hand was...a switch! Ooh! What's that going to do!?

"Y-You've forced my hand! If you don't leave me alone, I flip this switch and a space laser will shoot off a powerful beam, which will annihilate everything in its path!"

S-She's serious, isn't she? She can't do something like that! The Inn will be destroyed! Is this stalker crazy!? We can't have this place being blown to smithereens! This chick is crazy!

"N-Now hold on stalker-san. I think you should just put down that switch and we'll talk calmly about this. There's no need to blow everything up. Just put down the switch, and we'll talk about it."

Haihane-san tried to move closer to her, to get the switch off her. However, she noticed that Haihane-san was getting closer, so she put her finger near the switch!

"Back off or I will do it!"

"Haihane-san, please. She's serious here."

Haihane-san growled and nodded. The woman here sobbed tears but tried to blink them back. She moved a little left, and looked at me with slanted eyes.

"N-Now, I'm going to walk away, and you're not going to follow me or attack me, understood?"

"O-Okay, just don't attack."

She walked to the left, passing by Musubi-san. We all understood that she was being serious. I knew from her eyes that if she flips that switch, we could all end up being killed.

Hesitantly, briskly and confidently, she walked towards the main gate. We all watched her, carefully. This girl really is mental. She could be capable of doing anything. If she's pulling space lasers on us, then what else is she capable of doing?

She continued walking...

.

.

.

...Then she tripped over her feet...

* * *

Push!

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

S-She tripped over and her hand involuntarily pressed the button! Oooh no! Does that mean we're going to die!? She's actually doomed us like this! Noooooooooooooooooo! She's going to kill ussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! We're going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"YOU IDIOT!"

I yelled! Of course I did! She's going to murder us because she stalked me into the bathroom! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I didn't mean for me to get caught up in this messssssssssssssssssssssssssss! I just wanted to stop this woman from breaking the lawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"I'm sorry! But listen to me! Your Sekirei Akitsu-tan there! Norito with her and use that power to freeze the laser in its tracks! Please! Its the only way for us to survive here! Mako-taaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Kiss her!"

K-Kiss Akitsu-san huh...kissing Akitsu-san...wait!

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SEKIREI'S!?"

"JUST KISS HER! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW!"

I growled at her, with annoyance. She could've answered me...she could be a Sekirei...and she was sent here to kill me! Its Higa! He's sent his Sekirei here after me and now has 'accidentally' set off a space laser to take all of us out! But why would she tell me a way for us to get out of it...perhaps she didn't want to die...that must be it. She's messed up, and is caught so she has to help us to save herself! Makoto, you're a genius!

I looked at Akitsu-san (who's still holding me) and gave a shy expression.

"A-Alright, Akitsu-san...will you erm...will you...k-k-kiss...me?"

Even though I've done it quite a number of times now, I still feel nervous about it. Akitsu-sans usual face turned a little red and her eyes fluttered a little. Fueeee, Akitsu-sans face then was adorable.

"Ah...Masters asking for a kiss..."

Ehehe, Akitsu-san sounded like an innocent maiden in love then. Akitsu-san, how can you sound so adorable yet have such a stoic face on? Its really inconceivable to think about it.

"Y-Yes...too Norito...Akitsu-sans icy powers might be able to freeze...no. Akitsu-san will definitely be able to do it since Akitsu-san is amazing and my Sekirei. Since you're my Sekirei, I know Akitsu-san can do anything. Even beating space lasers should be a cake walk."

Akitsu-san leaned a little close to me, and gave me a radiant smile.

"Ah...since its Master...I shall give Master a kiss..."

Edging her way forward, I saw my other Sekirei weren't happy about it. Particularly a pinkette, with a mean attitude. But since its to save everyone, she gritted her teeth and bared with it.

"Akitsu-san..."

"Master..."

Chuu!

When our lips met, Akitsu-sans Sekirei symbol lit up, and her frozen wings extended from her neck. Her symbol used to be on the front of her forehead, but now its at the base of her neck. Those wings extended far, and froze most things in its path.

The kiss was a deep one, with our tongues entwining. I wasn't going to go for a full kiss, but Akitsu-san wanted one, as she was the one who forced her way into my mouth with her tongue. Behind her stoic appearance, lies a naughty side, doesn't it Akitsu-san fufu.

It was a kiss of our love for one another. Each time I do kiss my Sekirei, I can feel the love they have for me, and the love I have for them. It resonates with one another, and it grows deeper every single day.

Once our lips separated, I was given to Musubi-san as we all (while keeping our eyes on that stalker) moved away. Ice began to form around Akitsu-sans body, and the ground below her became frozen.

"Ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!"

So, that's her prayer huh. It sounds cool, if I'm honest. But so did Oriha-sans, Kuno-sans and Nanami-sans. I don't think I've done Norito with the other girls yet, although I'm sure that they would like to hehe.

Akitsu-san put her hands to the ice, and ice gathered there. All of the place around her was being frozen. I would say that the very earth is becoming a frozen winter wonderland.

The ice is beautiful, just like Akitsu-san. It shines in the moonlight, and gives off different colours, almost like a diamond. I could be hypnotized by the ice itself. Even if it is a little chilly now.

"Makoto-sama, the sky."

Yashima-san alerted us and we all darted our gazes upwards...

From the sky, a red light shined. At first, it could be mistaken as a star, but clearly that wasn't the case. A light descended towards us in a pillar. The light was red, and very unforgiving.

Akitsu-sans eyes darted upwards. The ice began to form a...well, it kind of looked like a laser beam. An icy laser beam! That's right Akitsu-san! Use that to counteract the laser beam!

"Ice Erosion Beam!"

As she shouted that out, a large burst of ice shot up into the sky, lighting up as it went. The red light and ice beam travelled towards one another. Each of them were strong, I could tell. Akitsu-sans face was sharp, and her eyes were narrowed considerably.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

When the laser and ice met, a large gust of wind blew! It was like a shockwave had happened, and I was nearly blown away! But thanks to Musubi-san and my crowding Sekirei, I didn't feel the effects of the wind much. They were like my anchors.

The ice and laser struggled against one another. Ice and laser, clashing together, sending particles of ice around the area. It fell down towards us like snow, and when touching it, it gave my skin a mixture of cold and hot. Perhaps, this could be called burning ice or something.

It was a battle of dominance, a battle I am glad to say that Akitsu-san is winning. Akitsu-sans ice was slowly but surely freezing that laser, countering its effects. But while the laser is a constant source, Akitsu-sans ice kept getting slower and slower to reform. Perhaps, she's running out of power.

"You can do it Akitsu-san!"

I cheered for her from the sidelines. Hearing that, a change occurred in her eyes, and a sense of determination didn't escape me as her eyes sharpened towards the laser beam trying to fall on us.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Akitsu-sans face twists a little as she thrusts her hands upward, putting more effort into the attack! From her renewed determination, the beam lost its cohesion and was completely obliterated by Akitsu-sans ice!

[Yay!]

Most shouted out, as I smiled brightly.

Yay! Akitsu-san won! She's the best! Not even technology can beat Akitsu-sans awesome power of ice!

"Akitsu-san you-" I stopped in mid tracks, as I saw her on the ground, panting heavily! "Akitsu-san!"

I jumped out of Musubi-sans arms and rushed towards Akitsu-san. Making it to her, I hugged her tightly, and checked on her condition. Physically, she doesn't have any wounds on her, she just looked exhausted.

"Akitsu-san...are you alright?"

"Ah...it was tiring...but I'm okay."

Phew, that's a relief. She's alright after all.

I lost myself in Akitsu-sans loveliness and kept a tight hold on her.

"You did great Akitsu-san, you're amazing."

I kissed Akitsu-sans forehead, and turned to the stalker. When catching my look, she began to sweat nervously. That's right, we have to deal with her. Thanks to her, we almost died. If Akitsu-san wasn't here, we could've died.

I looked at Nanami-san.

"Nanami-san! Smash her switch!" I then looked at Oriha-san. "Oriha-san! Please use your chakrams and pin her to the wooden fence panels!"

""Right!""

They both answered me with smiles.

"Hyaaa!"

First, Nanami-san ran with her spear like weapon in her hand. She got towards the stalker woman and knocked the device out of her hand. Then, using her weapon, she pierced the device, breaking it instantly.

"Take this!"

Expertly, Oriha-san used her chakrams and pinned the stalker to the fence. Her sleeves, and her lower dress were pinned by Oriha-sans chakrams, and there were two floating near her, incase she tried anything. Her arms are above her head, and her legs are parted slightly (but covering the important parts) as she shed tears.

I gave Akitsu-sans to Kuno-san to look after, as I walked forward towards the stalker. Now, is the time we're getting some answers.

"So, stalker-san. You going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"...Was it necessary to pin me to the fence?"

She asked something so obvious.

"Yes, it was." I gave a deadpan look, and folded my arms. "You came here, stalking me, and then you fired a laser at us. So, incase you had anymore tricks up your sleeves, or down your breasts, I had no choice but to have Oriha-san pin you to the fence."

She sobbed and shook her head.

"You can let me down now."

S-She wants to get down!? Does she think I'm going to let her go after everything she did!?

"No way!" I flatly rejected, and gave a no nonsense stare. "So, who do you work for?"

"W-Work for?"

I nodded, moving a little closer.

"So, you work for Higa? Trying to get rid of me are you? Or do you work for Mikogami-san, and you're spying on me? Or, is it the person from the West, come to check out the competition? Or maybe you work for another Ashikabi, and you're here to kill me so you can get rid of a big player? So, which one is it? And how do you know about Sekirei's? You're a Sekirei, aren't you?"

"..."

She stayed silent, and looked away. Ooh, so she isn't going to tell me is she not? Well, we have ways of dealing with people like this.

"Staying silent are we?" She didn't answer, so I bent my neck backwards. "Ooh Benitsubasa-san~ Haihane-san~"

I cooed, beckoning them over to me.

"Yeah Makoto~ Coming~"

"Ooh boy~"

They joined next to me, and the woman here looked back at me with immeasurable amounts of fear. I thought that she might be afraid of these people. If I'm right, then she's a Sekirei, of some kind.

"So, stalker-san. Are you going to tell me why you're stalking and trying to kill us? Or, do I have to let Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san have 'fun'? And their type of 'fun' isn't pretty. So tell me, or they will have some 'fun' tonight."

"..."

She stayed silent.

I see, so there's no other choice now. She wont answer me, and I've given her every chance possible. Well, I can't give her anymore chances. I'm afraid, she's going to have to be punished for her actions.

"Okay, since you wont talk. Ladies, do what you like to her."

I pointed my fingers in a gun shape, and 'fired' it at the girl with no name known to me.

"Got it Makoto."

"Kuku, this is going to be interesting."

Benitsubasa-sans face distorted into a dirty smirk, and Haihane-sans face lit up like a thousand suns. They both walked forward, grinning ear to ear at the woman, who's eyes were leaking massive amounts of tears. Hey, if she wanted a war, then she's gotten one. She didn't talk, so she has to face the consequences...I've been hanging around Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san for too long if I'm like this...

"NO! OKAY! OKAY! PLEASE KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME! MIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HELP ME MIYA-TAN! PLEASE SAVE ME MIYA-TAN I'M SCARED!"

Did she scream for Miya-san...?

"Our landlady isn't going to save you." Stating the obvious to her, she kept shouting for Miya-san. Furrowing my eyebrows, I asked. "Why are you calling for Miya-san? If anything, she's going to punish you way worse than we're going to do."

Her body convulsed and her eyes were losing hope...

"Makoto-chan! What's happening!?"

From the left, I was enveloped in a huge! The source of the hug was Uzume-san! She's dressed in nothing but a pair of panties and a, barely coving anything, bra! She hugged me into her chest, and kept her arms tightly around me, comfortingly. Uzume-sans hugs are great!

"Uzume-san! This woman here was trying to hurt me!"

I pointed at the woman stalker, who looked at Uzume-san with hope. Uzume-san regarded the woman, before repeatedly kissing my head! When she did that, eyes narrowed in our direction, the Sekirei girls...scary.

"Don't you worry Makoto-chan, I wont let her near you anymore."

Hearing that, a relieved breath came from me, as I rested my head on Uzume-sans endowed breasts. Mmmmmm~ I could snuggle into these all day and still be happy by the end of it.

"Uzume-tan! Tell them that you know me!"

The woman pleaded. This woman knows Uzume-san? If she does, then I guess we could let her go. Uzume-san is a trusted person, as she is Onee-chan's Sekirei. We can trust her...

But Uzume-san cocked her head to the side.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

So, Uzume-san doesn't know this person? As I suspected, this girl is trying to get away with being a dirty person, and is using peoples names hoping that they'll come to her aid, when they wont.

"W-What!? Uzume-tan! This isn't time to joke around! Please tell them that I'm not an enemy!"

Uzume-sans face turned upwards.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. If you've attempted anything on Makoto-chan here, then I'm going to take you out myself. ...Besides this will teach you for taking my chocolate bar..."

She mumbled something at the end, but I didn't quite catch it. But this woman here let her eyes drop, and those eyes leaked a large amount of fresh tears. This woman is...scared.

"Now, girl. Gonna talk?"

Beni-hime threatened, cracking her neck a couple of times. Haihane-san appeared next to Benitsubasa-san and flashed her claws at the mystery woman, who eyes leaked tears, that ran down her face like a ocean.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She let out a large howl, trying to escape. But she couldn't escape at all, and was at our mercy...Uzume-san was laughing loudly at the blubbering woman. And as for the others, apart from the former Disciplinary Squad members, were all looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

Even if she is an enemy, I still feel a certain sense of sadness for her...

"Ara, what's happening here?"

A sweet voice came from behind us, so we all turned...

Miya-san was here! She was here! She can punish this idiot woman! Hah! You don't have a hope now! If she punishes her tenants severely, just think about what she's going to do with a breaker and enterer!

"Miya-san! I need to tell you about this woman!"

Beckoning her closer, I began to explain.

As I was explaining, Miya-san just let out a calm "Hmmmmm." sound with her tongue. She didn't look that surprised when I told her about the bathroom incident and what happened from there. Of course I couldn't tell her about the space laser (how would I begin to explain that, I had no idea) but the rest of the stuff, Miya-san didn't seem shocked at all.

Why wasn't she shocked by this? She just heard that this woman was stalking me, and watched me in the bathroom...

Once I finished explaining, Miya-san walked over towards the girl and gave dark eyes.

"Now, you. Its time to come inside."

Miya-san, to all of our shocks, let the woman down! W-Why Miya-san!? Once off the panel, Miya-san wrapped an arm around her, Miya-sans eyes clouded slightly.

"M-Miya-san, why are you letting her down? She broke into the Inn, and tried to do things..."

When I was going to plead my case, Miya-san walked over, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe its late in explaining this, but this woman here is named Matsu, and she's a resident of Izumo Inn."

.

.

.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

It wasn't a surprise that we all shouted that out! She's a resident of Izumo Inn!? And why is Uzume-san laughing loudly right now!? Did she know!? What the hell is thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm never coming out of my room again! You're all evil and are scaring me right noooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

The woman now named Matsu-san rushed back towards the Inn, sobbing her heart out. She's really...a resident of the Inn? Why...didn't I know about this Matsu-san living in the Inn!?

* * *

**End chapter! Matsu has been introduced, with explosive results! Soon, I'm sure some are waiting for, the lemon will happen! And erm...no, I guess that's it. Until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Hellspam; Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea! I might do that when I make that type of story.**

**Akito the Destroyer; Yup, she certainly has put herself in that situation alright~**

**F14M3RZ; Yup that's certainly true. And it was kind of different to that. But it might have wrecked havoc with Matsu's mind hehe.**

**RecklessBaka; Well, I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad that he came off in that light, it means I'm doing a good job, which I was hoping for. And as for Homura, you'll see what's going to happen about that~**

**Guest 1; Well, I'm exploring the possibility for her, this chapter briefly.**

**Guest 2; Making her a Sekirei huh...hmmmm, maybe~**

**Jugar38; Aye, it certainly was alright~ And thank you!**

**Handsomistic1; Yeah, maybe it was. I just thought it would be a little comedic. There's nothing wrong with the name Homura, its just Makoto doesn't call her that...yet. Soon though, he will. And yup, they'll have more sexual tension as the story goes along! And yeah, he has a good handle on them, since he is an otaku after all~ Matsu...she will, you'll see what she does this chapter! And here's the next chapter!**

**Reptoholic; Wow, a lot of reviews. It makes my heart jump! Anyway, I will answer some questions you had. Yukari wont have any Sekirei, but she'll become more important soon. Yeah, Makoto will develop into the tactician of his team as the story goes, evident by some of the chapters he's seen using his Sekirei in various ways. And all of the 'weaker' Sekirei will be becoming stronger as the story goes on, once Miya starts training them (which will be soon). I might add Kochou, for that Brain Type, but Makoto is quite smart already...but even then, he isn't a Sekirei so he would have limits on such things. And as for nicknames, I have some for him, which will become known soon. And as for those suggestions, they sound good~ I might add one or two of them~ And he is going to mature as the story goes on, this chapter showing some more of his maturity.**

**Guest 3; Thank you! I surely will!**

**Blacklight; I'm glad that I cheered you up! Yup, that's what Matsu gets alright~ And I'm glad I've improved hehe~ Hehe, I'm glad I can pull off some comedy~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, its time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The life changing date**

**Homura P.O.V**

"Ooh God..."

Matsu, was crying and kept looking at Makoto-san with lots of fear. Seeing that fear, Makoto-san simply gave a little smile. Seeing that smile, Matsu looked at him with a large amount of fear.

Apparently, something happened last night. I had to go out, and speak with Takami, but Matsu 'attacked' Makoto-san in the bathroom. I don't know how much of that is true, but it seems to be the case if most, if not all, of his Sekirei are saying that she tried to rape him. Even the more rational ones like Yashima and Nanami, even Oriha has been saying it. So, Matsu actually finally introduced herself to him, and tried to do indecent things to him...why am I not surprised in the slightest? This is Matsu we're talking about, and knowing her, she'll do anything if she feels like it...I wonder how Miya took it? Since Miya is protective over Makoto-san, I can't begin to imagine what she's been doing to Matsu.

"Whats wrong, Matsu-san?"

Hearing Makoto-sans question, Matsu cried even more. Geez, what happened last night? Even Sahashi-san, and his Sekirei were looking at Matsu with raised eyebrows when they were here. I guess they didn't hear it either. But they left before I could ask them about it. Either way, I'm sure that I'll find out soon. Eventually, Matsu will either give it away, or Miya will reference it.

"Y-You're erm...you're...why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as Miya left the room. "Please...don't look at me like that...I'm scared..."

Looking at her...like that? Like what? He's only looking at her normally. What is wrong with Matsu anyway? And what happened last night? It seems even Miya is a little unnerved by it all. As for Makoto-san, he looks happy, and frightened as well. I don't get how that works, but for someone like Makoto-san, I wouldn't put it past him to be those things at once.

"I just want to know what your story is. And you haven't even said sorry. You almost nuked us, because you spied on me in the bathroom which could've led to naughty situations that would've been forced. Seriously, you didn't even have to try and kill us all. And God knows what else you have here."

"I-I don't have anything in this house! I'm not a crazy stalker woman, you know!? That isn't me! I'm just Matsu! Nothing out of the ordinary!"

That's a blatant lie. She's exactly how she describes herself. She's crazy, and stalks people. We all know that she has bugged the house, but to what extent is unknown. Who knows what she's going to be doing.

Hearing that, Makoto-san gives a sly smile.

"So, you're saying that you haven't bugged this place then?"

I wouldn't put it past her Makoto-san. Even I think she has this whole place bugged, but I don't have a clue on how far this bugging really is. If she has bugged my room and Makoto-sans room, then she's going to burn...

"Of course I haven't. Who do you think I am, Mako-tan? I'm merely a normal girl."

A normal girl? She considers herself a normal girl? She's...insane. She goes around stalking people and she has even bugged Makoto-sans school. I've seen her do it as well, don't ask me how she did it though.

"So, you're saying that, if I hacked the security in this Inn, I wouldn't see cameras in the bathroom? Or anywhere else in the house?"

Hacked the security of the Inn? Makoto-san, I admire your intelligence, but Matsu is...even if she is a huge mega pervert, one of the smartest people on the planet. After all, she was literally made to be highly intelligent, given her Sekirei ability.

At that Matsu stayed quiet, and Miya came into the room with a cup of tea, her ears being perked up, and she gave an interested face.

"That's actually a good question Matsu. You haven't bugged the bathroom and the house, have you?"

Hearing that, Matsu gave a freaked expression, holding a hand to her face.

"N-No! I haven't Miya-tan! Why would I do something like that!? You told me that I couldn't do that! I wouldn't disobey you Miya-tan! I'm not a pervert that spies on people in the bathroom, bathing their tight bodies, and washing themselves, and having...ooh for God sake, I've done it again..."

She's bugged the bathroom...I knew that she had it outside the bathroom, but to think that she spies on people in the bath. That's lower than the lowest form of spying. No wonder she got 'punished' last night. Actually, she deserved to get punished last night. She's dirty and vulgar. I only feel sorry for the males in the house, Makoto-san and Sahashi. She's gotta be spying on them.

"Makoto-san, could you be a dear and hack Matsu's system for me?"

Miya...I didn't think she would ask such a thing. But with the hacking ability of Matsu, I doubt that Makoto-san would be able to do something like that...yet he's gotten out his computer...

"Leave it to me Miya-san! I'll have it done within a minute! By the way, can I sit on someone's lap? I need a backrest if I'm going to hack. I need to be as comfortable as I possibly can."

S-Sit on someone's lap huh...maybe I should...yeah, Makoto-san can sit on my lap if he wants...

"Allow me Makoto-chan!" Uzume volunteered, moving to his back before I could say anything. "Allow me Makoto-chan, I will let your cute butt sit on my lap. And I will hug you, but I wont be obscene or anything as I don't want Miya to hurt me."

Good save Uzume, Miya will attack you if you don't add that. Miya was even nodding at that, giving a content smile. W-Well, she's having Makoto-san hack things for her, so I don't think she could have anything to complain about...

Makoto-san sits on Uzume's lap (totally not envious) and went onto his laptop, banging away on it in a semi-fast pace. Good thing that the more aggressive Sekirei of his aren't here, considering that Uzume is getting the luxury...I mean, has Makoto-san on her lap.

Apparently, Benitsubasa has gone out with Haihane and some of the other Sekirei have gone out together, since Makoto-san wants them to have a good time. Although he said something about sticking together, since there are some weirdo's out there...his words, not mine.

Yeah, his Sekirei have gone out, and he's fine with it. Actually, its expected as he is (in my opinion) the best Ashikabi. So loving, caring, nurturing and everything that's good about being an Ashikabi, and a human being actually.

Out of the humans I've met, he ranks at the top. While Minaka ranks at the bottom. Its strange, since ones not much older than a child, and the other is older than middle aged. Yet, the innocent teen is a better human than the life experienced man. I'm just glad that Sahashi is better than his Otou-san.

"A-As if you're gonna hack my system!" Matsu concluded, shaking her head. "No offense, but my genius intelligence wont be overpowered by a mere high school student, no matter how smart he happens to be. You might be intelligent, but I'm the wise Matsu, and I have a security system that not even the government would be able too..."

"Okay I'm done!"

H-He what!? He's not done it that fast! No way! He couldn't of done it! When I peaked at the screen...he had done it. Its even got the name of her system at the top of the screen, and is showing...everything about Matsu. I can see that...all of the cameras in the house...the bedrooms...the bathroom...gardens...Makoto-sans bedroom...Matsu...

"Y-You've not!" She tried to deny it, but he showed her the screen, and she put a hand to her mouth in disgust. "B-But that system is more advanced than anything! It should've been nigh impossible for you to hack the system! Even without me to fight back, you shouldn't of been able to do that! Yet you did it in no time at all!? That's crazy! Its insane! What about the firewall's!?"

"Yeah, those firewall's where tricky, but you didn't account for the..."

As he explained it to her, her face dropped and it lost its colour slightly. She was beaten by a teenager. Granted, he's highly intelligent, but she's a Sekirei, a Brain type Sekirei. She's made to be intelligent, yet she's been overpowered by a teenager, that's got to be a kick in the teeth.

"Ooh for the love of...come on! What about the-"

"Got it."

As if predicting what she was going to say, he answered before she could speak. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She was looking at him with a mixture of fear and praise. Most likely, the praise is for his ability to hack. I knew he was smart, but to be able to do something like break through Matsu's security like this...he's like a male Matsu, without the overwhelming sexual desire.

"But I've set up those-"

"Already broken~"

"However, you couldn't of-"

"I did, Matsu-san."

He replied, giving her a smile. Seeing that, Matsu gave a little cry and hugged her knees. She knew...that she was beaten by a high schooler. He's really exceptional, he actually did things like this...he had overtaken a Sekirei's system...this is...Makoto-san, are you a Brain type Sekirei? Do you have such an ability? And why did Miya seem so confident that he could do it? Does she know of his intellect better than I do? Miya, how much do you know about Makoto-san?

"Yay! Yahoo! I didn't know Makoto-chan was this smart...I should really listen to Chiho more often. Especially when you start hacking things left and right. Ufufufu, so is Chiho this intelligent?"

That's a good question. What if the other Hidaka is as smart as Makoto-san? Or is she even more intelligent than he is? That's a scary thought actually. If those two became serious, and if Makoto-sans Onee-sama is as smart as he is, they'd be able to beat everyone in the Sekirei Plan, and even overpower Minaka.

"I...I think Onee-chan would be able to do things like this yes. Although she doesn't tell me about such things. However, I know that Onee-chan is one of the smartest people I have the pleasure of knowing. She's my Onee-chan after all, and I love her so very much."

He answered, giving a cute smile. Damn him, he is cute...even when he isn't trying to be. Each time he smiles, my heart goes faster...if I don't get winged by him soon, I'm going to burn myself out from the heat when I look at him.

But yeah...I'd expect an answer like that from Makoto-san. He does deeply care for his Sekirei, but most importantly, his sister. His care for his Onee-chan is high. I've never seen such devotion for a person before. Most likely, he'd kill to protect her, that's the feeling I get from him anyway.

"Ara, I knew Makoto-san would be able to do it. If you'd show me please."

"Of course Miya-san!"

He handed the laptop to Miya and she scrutinized the screen, looking at it with annoyance. Matsu cried and tries to stand up, but a kitchen knife passes by her cheek, barely missing it, and stabbed the back wall! Shit! That was scary!

"Stay still Matsu."

So cold...Miya, please don't be so cold. Even I'm shivering and I'm usually so hot.

"Shit...okay Miya-tan, I'm sorry. Please forgive Matsu. Ooh fuck, I'm scared now."

She swore, and Miya didn't seem pleased at all. In fact, you could see the miasma coming off her in waves. Seeing that, Matsu cried even more. W-Well, she shouldn't place hidden cameras all over the room.

"Hehe, Matsu-san, you're quite the strong willed person huh. You put bad cameras in the rooms, and even the video footage. That wasn't cool Matsu-san."

Video footage? She has video footage of what I wonder? Oooh God, I don't want to know actually. Its going to be something disturbing, I know it is. I can't think of this being a good thing...yeah, its going to be something terrible...I just hope that it isn't anything within my room...oooh no, I've done...oooh no...please don't be anything from my room...

"Kuku, what's this one? Kagari-tans practicing? Wonder what that's about?"

Miya...please don't laugh at that...what am I...crap! It better not be when I...! Shit! She hasn't done anything like that, has she!? She couldn't of...no way! She's...noooo! Makoto-san can't know what I do alone! If he knows then he's going to think that I'm so sick person with a obsession with him! I don't have an obsession with him! Never!

"N-No! Miya! Please don't play-"

Before I could plead with her, she had already put it on and put it towards us! Crap! That's me, in my room...ooh thank God it isn't what I thought it was...if she had shown those...

Its me, pacing in my room, pondering if I should ask out Makoto-san or not. In the end, I couldn't ask him out, as its too damn hard! I can't do something like that without feeling uncomfortable!

[Hmmm...so if I ask out...no! I can't ask out Makoto-san like that...hmmm, maybe if I ask him about anime...no no! That's stupid...Makoto-san, I wanna go on a date with you...hm...no. I'm sure that he's busy with his other...yeah, especially the ones like Benitsubasa...]

Ooh God...this is only from the other day. I thought it might've been an old one, but it isn't. I didn't have the courage to do such a thing...in the end, I couldn't ask him on a date. Its stupid, because we've been on dates before, yet I couldn't ask him...probably because I felt guilty about...burning him that time. No matter what he says, I feel crap about hurting him. It makes me feel like I've done something very wrong, which I did.

"Hehe, so Kagari-chan was conflicted like this huh." Uzume laughed to my ire and gave me a cheesy grin. "Its alright Kagari-chan. We all can't be as talented as I am in sexual..." Miya shot her a dark look, making Uzume cry. "I-I mean, at conquests like for Makoto-chan's cute heart."

C-Conquest! I am NOT on a conquest! I am genuinely in love with him! It isn't my fault! That damn idiot makes me love him so much! Just look at him...its hard not loving him. Its his own damn fault for being so damn lovable and cute all of the damn time.

He's...just so damn lovable. He's smart, cute, kind, always helpful and...well, everything good about the world. There's nothing more sweeter than when Makoto-san is around you...

"..."

Damn. I got caught up in my feelings again, and was staring at him, that's why he is giving me a cute look. He was even looking at me with slanted eyes, and a head that was tilted.

"Whats wrong Kagari-san? You've been staring at me for a few seconds now. Is there something on my face? Do I have something in my hair? Are you stunned by my cuteness hehe~"

What was that last one?

"N-No, nothing. I was just thinking about something..."

"Ooh, what's that then?"

Don't ask me things I don't want to answer! He's seriously an idiot sometimes, that baka boy. He should know by now that I don't feel comfortable in talking around others, especially if its about us...there is an us...I think. We haven't...kissed or anything, but...

"N-No, nothing. Don't worry about it. It isn't important or anything, so you don't have to worry about it, Makoto-san."

I wish he would leave it there. But Makoto-san being the inquisitive boy that he is, wouldn't let it go for an instant. He opened his mouth, as if he's going to give me a question.

"Say Kagari-san, are you free today?"

...He didn't ask what it thought he was going to ask. I thought he was going to ask about the video, but he didn't. Even then, he wants to know if I'm free? Why does he want to know about it?

"E-Eh...sure, yeah...why?"

He doesn't want a date does he? I don't know if I can take it. The heats already too much for someone like me. Everytime I'm near him, my body just heats up more and more.

"B-Because Onee-chan said that I couldn't go today, something about some medical things...but since its the weekend, and school isn't on, and all of my Sek...erm, other friends have gone out. Since I can't really venture out on my own, considering things like...people I don't like that don't like me back, I was hoping that you'd want to go out, just us! It would be a date like you wanted in that video! It would be fun to go on a date again Kagari-san! We haven't been on a date for awhile now!"

A-A date!? N-No! Makoto-san, I can't go on a date with you! I will die of heat exposure! My body is already reaching critical point, and if this continues even more, I might burn myself out. Don't you even realize that Makoto-san? Being next to you is already too stressful. If it continues, I might just grab him by the shirt and kiss him. If only to just get rid of this heat.

"Darn~" Uzume whined, hugging Makoto-san from behind. "You make me all jealous Kagari-chan. He's asking you for a date and you're all hesitating about it. If I wasn't busy, I would take him up on that offer. But alas, I have to go shopping for Miya, which is a drag, then I have to go and get Chiho some little bits. I'm sure that would be boring for Makoto-chan after all."

Y-You would take him up on the offer. But it isn't as easy for someone like me. I'm a little...shy about it, even when I shouldn't be. Ugh, I wish I had Uzume's confidence sometimes!

"I-I wouldn't find that boring Uzume-san."

"Ooh? Really? I didn't know you'd be so respective to boring things like that. Then why don't you-"

"Screw off Uzume!" I let it slip, and covered my mouth as Miya sent me a dark look. I composed myself, and uncovered my mouth. "W-What I meant was, Makoto-san asked me on a d-date, and of course I-I'm going to say yes."

She clicked her fingers, and adopts a smirk...that was her plan all along. She wanted me to accept it, without being embarrassed about it. When I said yes, I was more angry at Uzume than embarrassed.

"Darn, you got it Kagari-chan. You have Makoto-chan for today. I'll hog him tomorrow. I'll just have to steal him away in the dead of night."

Makoto-san, seemingly confused, looked at me with a small smile.

"S-So, we're going on a date, Kagari-san?" I nodded shyly, and he gave me a cheesy thumbs up. "I'm going to go and get ready Kagari-san! Be ready soon!" He was about to jump away. But he turned to Matsu who looked warily at him. "Matsu-san, can I have an apology please?"

"F-For what!?"

She yelled back at him, and moved away slightly.

"Ooh I don't know...attempted rape perhaps!? You freaking spied on me and lunged at me! I thought that I was going to get raped or something! I was scared and you made it worse by trying to kill us all! Do you know what that does to me!? I had a nightmare last night about you trying to get me!"

"That wasn't my fault!" She huffed, moving ever away. "I fell and I hit it! And I already said that I was in the bathroom because I wanted to brush my teeth as well! It isn't like I was going to do anything!"

That's such an awful lie. No one is falling for that Matsu.

"T-Then, why didn't you just say that? And why did you make a reference to a certain part of me that's male? You said that I've 'grown' in a certain area and then you kept looking 'down there' with lewd eyes. You even mentioned that you wasn't in the bathroom to rape me but that's when you was trying to get away from me. Which leads me to the conclusion that you did in fact try and rape me in the bathroom!"

S-She did what!? Matsu you idiot! No wonder he thinks that she's a rapist! Even I would think something like that! Matsu is a complete idiot! Why would she do something like that!?

"B-But that was..."

"I only want an apology, you know? If you do, then I will let it go."

Hearing that, Matsu gained a bright smile.

"Y-Yes, Matsu is sorry!"

"Hah! You just basically admitted that you're a rapist!"

And as soon as he said it, he jumped up and ran out of the room. At least he's got his usual energy back. I was kind of depressed when he wasn't as hyper as he usually was. But now he's back to normal, which is the best.

"He just...ugh, he came to the wrong conclusion..."

Matsu mumbled out, her eyes losing their usual light. Its her own fault for doing what she did. I'm totally on Makoto-sans side right now. She does do creepy things and especially when it concerns males. She can't help herself and she could've scarred him or something.

"Ara ara, Kagari. Is today the day you get winged?"

"N-No Miya." I stuttered, shaking my head. "Of course it isn't. I couldn't do something like that. You know the reason after all."

She cocked her head to the side, and I shook my head.

"Why don't you take this day to have a romantic day, and it end with a kiss? As long as it doesn't happen in Izumo Inn and it is consensual, I don't have a problem with you getting winged by Makoto-san ufufu~"

Why does she always make fun of Makoto-san and I being together? Even if it isn't the words she says, its like her tone is that of mockery and demeaning.

Miya then bends her neck.

"But, its alright if its Makoto-san, right? He's the one you want as your Ashikabi, isn't it?"

Of course. She didn't even need to ask such a thing.

"Y-Yeah...wait, since when have you called him "Makoto-san" instead of "Hidaka-san"?"

I had noticed it before, but didn't want to say anything. She has been doing it for today and maybe before. Have they become closer and I'm currently unaware of it? Makoto-san...

"Ara, I was just thinking about calling him by first name, that's all. Since he didn't seem to have a problem with it, I shall continue to call him Makoto-san. Plus he's so cute when he gets all flustered, don't you agree Kagari?"

"N-Not in the slightest! I don't mean to be offensive, but please stop trying to force Makoto-san and I together. When it happens, it happens. Until then, I will just become closer to him in my own way."

"That 'own way' of yours seems to be getting you more and more dangerously close to burning out. Ufufu, its a simple kiss Kagari. It doesn't mean you have to give yourself up there and then...and if its about Minaka, I'm sure that if you talked to Makoto-san about it, he would be at least understanding. And as your role as the Sekirei Guardian, he'll understand that you need to continue doing that. He might even help you with it."

Help me with it...he would help me with my Sekirei Guardian duties...?

No.

There's no way I could involve him.

I couldn't endanger him like that. It would be the last thing I would do. He shouldn't be in harms way because of me. If anything, I would be in harms way for him. I, only want him to be happy.

"She's right Kagari-chan. I've found my Ashikabi, and Chiho is so totally adorable! But she also said that I can be with Makoto-chan! So yay! And I'm always trying to convince them to come together, with me...ooh yeah..."

Oooh no! We all know her fantasy! It involves Makoto-san, his sister and her in what would be described as an incest threesome! Knowing Uzume (which I unfortunately do) she would do something strange like trap them both in a room, and wouldn't let them go until they engage in some weird threesome idea of hers. Since she's a Sekirei, she could do things like that and they wouldn't be able to fight against her.

But a thought came to me as I thought it.

Matsu.

She hasn't said anything about it, and she's looking even more freaked out.

"Say Matsu, why aren't you saying anything? I thought that this would be the best time for you to say something about Makoto-san and Uzume being intimate with one another, with his sister mixed into it."

"Ooh...its tempting Kagari-tan, it really is. But last night...I saw the end of the world. Mako-tan, is scary. I always thought he was sweet and cuddly, yet he was ready to set Benitsubasa-tan AND Haihane-tan on me! Maybe some of the most blood thirsty Sekirei, and he was willing to let them get me! What if they had succeeded!? I would be dead right now! Do you want me to die!?"

"Can I answer that honestly?" She sharpened her eyes and glared with hostile intentions. "I'll take that as a no then Matsu."

"Wah...you're so cruel. He was like a Devil. He came at me and scared the life out of me. I thought that I was going to die but I was able to save myself somehow until he pinned me to the wall and then it was because of Miya-tan that I was able to be safe. If Miya-tan didn't then Matsu would be dead right now. Do you want that Kagari-tan?"

Again, she wont let me answer that properly. She doesn't want me to do anything like that. But, I want to say it. As it would look funny if she got caught doing her weirdness...as Makoto-san would put it.

I left the room soon after that. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

* * *

**[Later]**

About an hour later, after agreeing to go on a date with him, Makoto-san, I was waiting outside the Inn for him. You'd think it would be the girl that would take forever getting ready. But no, he takes ages.

What does he do?

...Is what I ask myself. But I don't think I will get the answers. Of course I wouldn't. I don't know what he does when getting ready. I would accuse him of doing perverted things, but then I remember that he isn't like that.

He takes ages to get ready though. If I didn't know any better then I would say that he is a girl or something. But I've seen something that definitely doesn't make him a woman. His...certain thing doesn't make him a woman alright.

I leaned against the gates, waiting for him. He either is doing this to annoy me, to see what I would do, or he genuinely takes this long to get ready. Whatever it is, I will find out one day.

While waiting, I kept thinking about getting winged. It wouldn't be too bad if it happened now. It would be nice being Makoto-sans Sekirei. I could finally see what its like to be loved unconditionally. He loves them unconditionally and will always do that, I believe.

If I became his Sekirei, I'm sure he wouldn't stop me from being the Sekirei Guardian. No, it would be more like he wouldn't tell me what to do anyway. If anything, he's more of a follower than a leader...although he does have his moments.

Just ask Matsu from last night.

Despite getting frightened half to death, she told me that he led his Sekirei quite well, and was able to utilize their abilities to the best that he could. He was even able to make everyone take a participating role in battle.

I have to say that he's quite intelligent. He's able to make quick plans and can appear quite threatening, if Matsu is anything to say about it. She's literally seen Death and he's not happy with her...haha...

"K-Kagari-san, I'm ready!"

Shouting behind me, I saw him...walking towards me in...damn.

He even makes blue shorts and a yellow shirt look cute. There's nothing special about them, so I don't know why he took so bleeding long. He doesn't look much different to what I saw before, but he does have a bag with him.

"Makoto-san, you're here, finally."

I added with an irritated tone. But Makoto-san just kept on that damn enchanting smile of his. He wasn't even showing anything of a sad tone. Good, that's a good thing for him.

"Yup! I certainly am!"

He answers with that damn adorable face of his. He doesn't understand that I've been waiting for an hour! And he didn't even seem to hear my irritation at all! What kind of boy is this!?

"So, what took so long?"

I stomped my foot lightly, and he gained a sheepish smile.

"Ooh, I was long?" I nodded while sighing deeply, and he gave an apologetic look. "I was just on the phone with Onee-chan, then I was planning the day and then I was getting dressed. Although I didn't know what to go in because its kind of hot, yet it isn't hot enough to wear shorts. However, I decided to wear shorts because I thought that you might like them...although erm...I don't think that..."

"Y-Yeah, I like them a lot Makoto-san. You look really cute."

His cute face turned a shade of scarlet, and he put his hands on his face with embarrassment...such a little weirdo.

"Hehe, thanks. And of course Kagari-san looks amazing like always! No, it isn't like you need me to tell you about how pretty you are. After all, Kagari-san is one of the most beautiful people I know, along with my Sekirei's of course. Anyway, I was trying to say that you look really cute!"

He's so nice. I haven't even dressed in anything too much. Only a shirt and jeans, that's it. Yet he's saying things like that. No, I shouldn't expect anything different from Makoto-san, since he's sweet like sugar.

"Haha, you have away with words, don't you Casanova?"

"C-Casanova? I don't think I'm that suave Kagari-san! If anything, I'm the opposite! I'm not charming, confident or elegant! W-Wait, maybe I should strive to be like that in the future...erm, Kagari-san I don't...erm..."

Seeing him struggle to find words, I helped him along.

"Its okay." I said reassuringly, petting his head. "I understand what you mean. You don't have to change. I like you the way you are, after all. If you wasn't you, then I wouldn't like you, you see?"

Its true, I do like him the way he is. He shouldn't change in the slightest. He's shy, yeah but that's getting better and better. Its hard being shy with the Sekirei he has. Musubi being one of them. Being shy with her means...well, she's very hyperactive, and I think its rubbing off on him.

"Hehe, that's so nice Kagari-san~ I'm glad you like me like I like you Kagari-san~" He sang, beaming away. "So, should we go Kagari-san? Although, where are we going exactly?"

"Good questions...erm, lets see...is there anywhere you want to-"

"Anime store! Lets go there Kagari-san!"

Haha, I should've expected an answer like that. No matter how mature he is, he is also an otaku and acts all childlike when it concerns anime and things to do with anime. He's even gotten Miya into the anime thing. Since its Makoto-san, I'm sure he'll change the world into an anime world.

"I'm fine with that, for now."

I don't get how much he can like anime. He's really obsessed with it. Yeah, there's certain things I like, but I don't love them like he does...I guess that makes us different. But opposites attract as they say.

He gains a nervous face, and lowers his head.

"R-Right...after we've done that...we can do whatever Kagari-san wants. I don't mind if we do something Kagari-san finds enjoyable. It would make it better that way, wouldn't it? Since we're both mature adults, we should do things that we find enjoyable."

...I wonder why he said mature adults then? Doesn't he believe that he is mature? He might act childish sometimes, but he does show that he is very mature, especially when its in regards to his Onee-sama. About that whole situation, he's very mature about it. In someway's, he's the most mature person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. If he says it again...I might ask him about it.

"Haha, that's exactly what people do on dates, I believe. So, anime store?"

"Yup yup! I need to see if they have any good new anime things out! I've been waiting for a plushy of one of my fav anime characters ever! And it should be released any day!"

"I see." I sweatdropped at the stars gathering around his eyes. "Lets go Makoto-san."

So agreeing, we left the Inn and made our way towards the inner city, towards the anime store. Since he knows where it is, I will let him lead this time...actually, thinking about it...almost everytime we go out, we end up at the anime store...meh, I guess it doesn't matter really. As long as he's happy.

On the way to the anime store, Makoto-san kept looking at me strangely. I don't know what it is either. When he would notice me looking, he would look away and be all shy about it.

He's always shy about it though, since that's just him. Makoto-san is just a shy guy, and that's what makes him cute. Although, he is getting better with the shyness, which is always good.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I decided to ask.

"So, Makoto-san. Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Uwaaah!" I took him by surprise and he let out a little cry. He then poked his fingers together shyly, and kept looking near my hips. "Y-You know, since we're on a d-date and a-all, usually p-people hold h-hands a-and...erm..."

Haha, this is what I love about him. He's so shy about the simplest thing in the world. Holding hands isn't that big of a deal. We've done it before, and I don't get why he would think its a problem now.

"You want to hold hands, right?"

He nodded with rapid succession, showing a cute pouty face. D-Damn, don't show such a face. Its really irresistible. I didn't think he would be able to show such a face...damn Shota cuteness.

"S-Sorry, maybe you don't want to hold my hand maybe...erm, maybe we shouldn't after all...erm...I'm sorry for asking Kagari-san..."

Showing me a teary eyed expression, he knew he would be able to get away with it.

I sighed and gently took his smaller hand in my own. His whole face flushed and he moved closer to me.

"Its alright Makoto-san. You know, I've already chosen you as my Ashikabi after all. Even if we aren't official or anything, you can ask me to do things with me, if you like. Holding hands isn't a problem with me."

He nods and hugs my arm.

"Thank you for indulging in my selfishness Kagari-san. But the reason you aren't winged by me is...what again?" I looked away slightly, and he kept his stare on me. "I know you said something about wanting to wait and all, but why?"

"...To be honest, I don't think I'm worthy to become your Sekirei."

It might be a stupid reason. But each time I will myself to become his, something stops me. Its like a barrier is stopping me from taking that extra length. Makoto-san, he doesn't know what he does to me.

"T-That's just...erm, kinda silly~" I furrowed my eyes. "Kagari-san, is more than worthy. If anything, its the other way around. I don't think that I deserve one Sekirei, never mind all of the Sekirei that have chosen me. Kagari-san, I wanna...erm, I want to kiss Kagari-san and marry her! We can be husband and wife!"

"Y-You strange boy!" I snapped lightly, as he recoiled sadly. Ugh, I didn't mean to yell like that. "S-Sorry...its just the words 'marry' and 'husband and wife' made me feel strange. Technically, you shouldn't be married at your age. And much less to all of these girls."

"...There's a lot of things I shouldn't be at my age..."

He looked down and mumbled something incoherently.

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

"N-No, nothing. Don't worry about it Kagari-san."

I gave him a little look over, before nodding in semi acceptance. I know he said something then, and I know it wasn't pleasant for him. Just seeing his face turn downwards was enough for me to know that something is wrong.

"S-Say, Kagari-san. Can I ask about something?"

That's a sudden thing. He wants to talk all of a sudden?

"Huh...s-sure. What do you want to ask?"

He lowers his head, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"...At the end of the Sekirei Plan...what happens to the Sekirei then? Do they just go about their lives? Or do they partake in another crazy plan? Do they keep fighting? Already, I've seen Sekirei lose their lives, and are taken away from the ones they're meant to be with. Yet, I can't help but think, that Sekirei's are destined to fight forever..."

I get it...he's worried about his and the other Sekirei. Knowing him, he must want to put an end to the plan right now...yeah, that would make sense. He doesn't want violence or anything so, ending it would be the best way...killing Minaka would be the best one.

"N-No, I'm sure that's not true." I denied it, seeing his sad smile. "I'm sure that after the 'game' as some would put it, it will...lighten up. You'll be able to enjoy being married to so many girls. You want that, right?"

"More than anything! I want to enjoy being married to all of them! And I want to give them everything they want! They chose me, and I don't know why, but since they did, I have to make sure that their lives are full of fun and wonder!"

"Speaking of fun and wonder, what are your Sekirei doing right now?"

He scratches the back of his head, and shrugs his shoulders softly. Hmmmmm, I hope they aren't causing trouble right now...

* * *

**Haihane P.O.V**

"Hmmmmmm, maybe Makoto would like this one..."

Ooh God, this is awful at best. Watching Benitsubasa do anything is pretty bad. But when she's picking...hmmmmm, I don't even want to think about what she's doing right now. I just wanted to watch anime today, but nooooooooooo~! When flat chest here is on a mission, she wont let it go, ever!

And it isn't enough she drags me here, but she also makes me help her pick things to seduce her Ashikabi! Why would I want to help her do that!? Alright, he's cute, but that doesn't mean I want to help her sleep with him! If anything, I should make sure she ISN'T the one who does sleep with him first!

The reason?

Its simple.

She's a girl that is possessive. She's a girl that will hog him forever and ever once they've taken the plunge. But if another Sekirei does it first, then that Sekirei can put her in her place and make sure that she doesn't go out of control.

While wondering around this shop, I keep thinking about what I'm going to do now. What should I do? Should I go and find my Ashikabi? Should I wing myself to Hidaka-san? It has crossed my mind a number of times before.

Seeing him, its obvious that he is a loving guy, and sometimes my body does heat up when near him. But when Benitsubasa is near him, it does piss me off and I don't exactly know why either...

"Say Benitsubasa, what're the other Sekirei of Hidaka-sans doing?"

I saw them sneak out this morning, but I don't know what they're doing. As long as they don't run into Karasuba-sama then they'll...wait, why do I care about them!? This is just stupid!

"Don't know and don't care. Knowing No. 88, she'll be like "I can do a summersault~" like an idiot. Yeah, I can see her doing that. Hey Haihane, I need to ask your opinion on something."

She called for my opinion and I had to release a sigh internally, showing a strained smile externally.

"Yes Benitsubasa?"

Can't call her flat chest, since this is a public place, and I would rather not cause a scene today, especially if it means I'm going to get caught up with her crap. She doesn't realize that...other people have lives, not just her.

"This? Or this?"

She showed me two pretty similar lingerie, ones red and the other is black. The only different is the red one has a ribbon near the breast area and the other doesn't. She's holding them up, looking at me for an answer for her weird sexual attacks.

That's right, she's lingerie shopping for her Ashikabi. Good luck getting past Miya-sama, you're going to need it. Especially when she's made it clear that any sexual attack on him is going to end with blades coming for you.

"O...Oh, what's Hidaka-sans favourite colour between the two?"

I'm finding it very hard to keep my mouth shut right now. Don't call her flat chest or say anything about her not being able to sleep with Hidaka-san because she's got no boobs whatsoever.

"Erm...I guess red since its similar to my hair colour."

She's so deluded isn't she? She thinks that Hidaka-san is so loved up with her that he doesn't notice his other, well endowed and curvy, Sekirei. And I mean, well endowed and curvy! Most of them, especially No. 88, those fucking knockers are huge. I bet she's the most well endowed Sekirei he has...and Benitsubasa here is the least endowed between all of them.

"Then go with the red."

I thought it would be obvious, if that's his 'real' favourite colour.

"Hmmmm, yeah that does seem good...but what if he likes black..."

Then you're made for one another since you've got a black heart hehehe~ All that evilness just buried under the surface...actually, its brought to the surface quite often, huh.

"Then get both?"

"Hmmmm, that's also an option...but what if he doesn't like either?"

God, she's really difficult. I'm sure that he's not going to care, because he will just said "Beni-hime, you're perfect just the way you are." and mean it. That's what's good about that child.

He's...wait...something just came to me...

"Say Benitsubasa, is it even legal to have sex with a 16 year old?"

I don't know if it is in this country. I know it is in some, but I can't remember which. Plus he does look younger than he is. What if she's accused of being a pedophile...then again, she's one of the younger looking Sekirei he has. Maybe I'm over thinking this.

"...Think so. Y-Yeah, he's 16. And I'm sure that its legal for him to do it! Even if it isn't, I'm not going to tell, and you're not going to tell. Who's going to say anything? Plus we're freaking married for the love of God! Husbands and wives always consummate their marriage! Then we're going to have a family!"

Well, I wont say anything about it...but I'm sure that she'll rock his world...even with those fried egg breasts she has. She's not going to have a hope in hell when his other Sekirei get it on with him...and a family? Her being an Okaa-san is a scary thought. She'd most likely yell at the baby and tell Hidaka-san to take the baby while she goes and punches things~

As I thought it, a woman of middle age walked over to Benitsubasa.

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to have that."

The woman ripped the lingerie away from Benitsubasa, to her utter confusion...even I'm confused by this.

"W-What...? Why the hell not!?"

Benitsubasa raised her voice, trying to snatch back the lingerie, but the woman (who I presume to be someone who works here) dodges all of Benitsubasa's attempts to get it back.

"Because, girls of underage shouldn't be buying this type of lingerie."

Oooh, she thinks Benitsubasa is...hahahahahaha! This is brilliant! I don't even have to do anything and she's attacked like this!

"B-But, I'm not underage you idiot!"

Ooh great, here we go again. Benitsubasa vs shop employee. Once again, we're going to have a fight, or something is going to be broken...ooh God, why do I go along with Benitsubasa!?

"You are, and I heard your conversation about seducing a 6 year old and having a family with a 6 year old. By my account, that's rape of a minor, and sexual exploitation."

A-A what year old!? D-Did she say 6 year old!? Hahahaha! She heard wrong! I know Beni is pretty messed up, but even she wouldn't do a 6 year old!

"Y-You stupid bitch!" Shit! She said it! "I said 16! Not 6! Makoto is my husband you idiot! He's 16 years old!"

"Excuse me, but don't refer to me as a bitch. And I know what I heard, flat chest."

Hehe...she mentioned it. And now she's going to...yeah...that tick mark is showing itself on her forehead...

"DON'T CALL ME FLAT CHESTED YOU IDIOTIC WHALE! SOMEBODY THROW SHAMOO BACK INTO THE OCEAN! WOO!"

Who's...Shamoo? And why did she throw herself to the floor doing a belly flop? Is that a whale? Or is that her alter ego? Her other self? Benitsubasa...you make life lovely, you really do.

"Right! That's it! Out of the shop! And take your gothic mummy with you!"

D-Did she just call me a fucking gothic mummy!? That's it! No one gets away with picking on me! Bitch is going down!

"Alright you! If you wanna pick on Benitsubasa, all the power to you!" The pinkette frowned and gave me the middle finger. "But picking on me for no reason!? You're going downtown!"

"Right! Besides, Haihane is the one that I pick on! No one else has that right!"

"Shut up Benitsubasa! Go and find a candy store where all the flat chested girls hang out!"

She turned to me, and glared harshly! She wants some does she!?

"SCREW OFF HAIHANE!"

"YOU SCREW OFF FRIED EGG BREASTS!"

"DIE!"

CRASH! BANG!

"S-Stop breaking the storeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

...Hidaka-san...oops...you're not going to like what we've done...he'll never know!

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Achoo!"

I sneezed and shook my head a little as we came out of the anime store, going towards a coffee shop since that's what Kagari-san wants to do. That was a strange thing. I wonder what the hell that was? I felt like I am going to have a headache in the future.

Although the anime store was good! I had lots of fun! And I think Kagari-san had fun! Although she could've been humouring me...even then, I'm glad she did. It means that she must really like me~

Kagari-san held my hand the whole time, and it was as if we were really together! It was as if we really were Sekirei and Ashikabi... But she still doesn't let me wing her, when she said that she wants to become my Sekirei...

I don't get it myself. She says that she wants to, but when I try and ask her to do it, she says no and we just end up having an awkward silence. Its like...Kagari-san still doesn't want to become a Sekirei of mine...I'm her Ashikabi though, and I thought that we would be able to become lovers now...

"You coming down with a cold?"

Kagari-san asked with concern, but I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, I don't think so. I think someone was thinking about me, and a Sekirei is causing trouble...hehehe, what I don't know can't hurt me, right~?" She sweatdropped and nodded. "Anyway, I love the anime store Kagari-san!"

"Haha, you surely do love anime. Now, shall we get some coffee?"

Even though I don't like it, I gave a nod of my head, and grasped her hand even tighter. We then went off towards the coffee place, although I don't know where that is as I don't frequent those places.

Coffee...isn't exactly a favourite of mine. But I need to prove to Kagari-san that I'm mature as well. I believe the reason she might not readily accept me as her Ashikabi is because I'm still...technically, a child. I'm a teenager that looks even younger than what my age is. I don't want...Kagari-san to be embarrassed of being seen with me.

"S-So, Kagari-san, do you like coffee?"

I asked to make conversation, trying to get closer to Kagari-san. I'm definitely going to be an Ashikabi that Kagari-san is going to be proud of.

"I do." She smiled, and went into her pocket. "Its a little pleasure of mine. It also helps keep me alert for my duties."

From her pocket, she pulled out a cigarette.

"Kagari-san..." I gave a stern look, and took the cigarette off her. "You know what these do to you? Its going to effect your health and I don't want Kagari-san to die like that because of your habit."

I placed the cigarette in my pocket, and she gave me a sad look. Geez, it isn't like I've taken her holy grail. She shouldn't smoke, as it isn't what she should do! She's going to put her health on the line for a few minutes of a little fun?

"Makoto-san...while I appreciate your...funny jokes, I need one, right now."

Ehehe, she sounds like she's angry at me. She doesn't have to be pissed with me, does she? It isn't like I've taken away everything that she holds precious, right?

"S-Sorry, but I'm not giving it you back."

She sighed heavily, and went into her pocket again, pulling out another cigarette. As like before, I took it off her and put it in my pocket. She tried to do it again, but once again, I took it off her, and did this several times. Each time, I could see that more and more agitation was appearing on her face.

To say she wasn't amused would be an understatement. She is downright pissed off by my actions. But she needs to know that I'm only doing it because I'm worried about her and I don't want her to disappear because of this habit.

"Ugh...you know, its not funny keeping cigarettes away from someone who has an addition."

"Its not meant to be funny Kagari-san. I'm only looking out for you, after all~"

I winked up at her, but she showed a pissed face and faced away from me. Ehehehe, Kagari-sans such a overreacting person. Its only cigarettes, after all. It isn't like she's going to die if she doesn't get a cigarette.

"Hmph, don't give it me then."

She unlinked hands with me and stormed off like an angry child.

G-Geez, she's such an overreacting woman!

"Kagari-saaaaaaaan! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I chased after her and when reaching her, I hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me Kagari-san! We're on a date after all! And if its one, I can let you have one!"

She smirked, and stuck out her hand. I rolled my eyes and took one of them cancer sticks out of my pocket, giving it to her. Putting it to her lips, she used her power over fire to light it up.

Taking a puff of smoke, I took Kagari-sans hand. I will change her ways eventually. She can't be a smoker forever, even if she is attached to these sticks of death as I put them.

"You know they're going to kill you one day?"

I rhetorically said, eyeing her up. However, Kagari-san didn't show a concerned face and continued smoking her cigarette. Kagari-san, I'm going to make sure that she gets help from those things.

We eventually reached the coffee shop and sat outside. Apparently, this place is a place where people will come and take your order...even though its only a coffee shop. And of course, Kagari-san chose a place that people are allowed to smoke in so Kagari-san is smoking.

"After this Kagari-san, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you wish."

She replied, once again puffing on the cancer stick. I watched her carefully, almost like I was studying her movements. I am fascinated by Kagari-san and what she does and what she likes and what she thinks about.

We waited for a minute or so before a woman came over.

"So, what can I get you, and your Otouto today?"

She spoke directly to Kagari-san, referring to me as...as her Otouto...yeah, that's what people see us as after all. It wouldn't look right if its just us together. It does look like we are...we aren't together. We aren't really a couple or anything anyway...

I looked away and accepted it, reluctantly.

There's no point getting upset about it. But it does make me feel crap about it. The gap between Kagari-san and I seems to keep widening each passing minute. Its becoming more apparent that I'm never going to be a worthy Ashikabi for her. She deserves someone...better than I am...

"I'm sorry, but he isn't my Otouto. Rather, he's my date and a very good one at that."

...What did she say?

I looked at her, and they turned teary as she looked at me with a smile. Kagari-san...she actually...said it without any hesitation. Kagari-san...

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry! I was rude...sorry."

The woman apologized, but Kagari-san waved her hand. She then ordered coffee for both of us, but as I didn't care what I had, I just let her order it. I just couldn't get over the fact of the pride in her voice when she announced that I was her date.

Even when the woman left, I was still stunned a little about it. Kagari-san...

"K-Kagari-san...thank you for correcting that woman then..."

"It wasn't a problem. Its true what I said, and she shouldn't of misunderstood the relationship we share."

The relationship we share...

What's that again? We aren't...I don't know what we are if I'm honest...even now, watching Kagari-sans face, I can't tell what she really feels about me, and what she thinks about us, truly.

"Makoto-san, allow me to tell you something about myself, if you would like to know about me some more?"

She suddenly came out with it, dipping her head. A-A chance to know more about Kagari-san would be good! She rarely talks about herself, so I would love to know more about Kagari-san!

"A-About you? Sure! Please tell me!"

Maybe I was giddy, but I didn't care. I was really excited! I can learn more about Kagari-san, the girl that's very different to most girls I know! She's always been mysterious, but now I'm going to learn more about her...

"Hehe, I like your spirit...okay. Originally, I...before I was adjusted, I was genderless, you know?"

S-She was what...? D-Does that mean she...he...it wasn't originally, anything? She...it was asexual? Kagari-san is neither a boy or a girl! That's a revelation alright! But what should I do with that...does it mean that she's still...is Kagari-san asexual now?

"I-I didn't know...you aren't..."

I trailed off, and looked with the eyes of innocence.

Kagari-san shook her head, sighing.

"I'm not genderless now!" She snapped, and calmed herself. "W-What I was trying to say was...when I was being adjusted, I was given the unique choice to either be adjusted being a male, or female because I am different to other Sekirei."

"O-Oh, so I'm guessing you chose female?"

Unless she's going to reveal something weird to me...ooh God, I just got a bad thought that she's...thing down there...does it mean that she's going to have...no womanhood...oooh God, this is weird...

"I did. I chose to become a female after debating about it. But you don't know the reason why."

I don't know the reason? What an odd thing to say.

"W-Why did you then? Was there a reason for it?"

"There was." She began, swiveling the chair around so we sat next to one another. She placed a hand on my lap, as she began explaining. "Just before the adjusting happened, I experienced a vague dream about someone."

"A vague dream about someone?" I parroted, cocking my head. "About who if you don't mind me asking?"

Her smile became a little wider.

"It was of course, you." I pointed to myself, unable to form words. She gave a nod. "Exactly. It was you...I didn't know at the time though and it took me awhile to find out who that person was. It came back to me recently, the dream that I had about it."

"S-So, in this dream...what was I doing? Or we doing?"

I had to ask as my curiosity has been piqued now.

If it was pervy, I might not want to know. Uzume-san said that Kagari-san has a pervy side, and she's seen Kagari-san do...certain things to herself that I would rather not think about if I'm honest.

Kagari-sans face turned even more upwards, as if she's reliving something.

"We were just...together, being in one another's embrace, in a loving embrace. We were extremely happy together, and I was literally with the man of my dreams. Wanting to experience that dream in real life, I decided to become a girl, and wait for the person that made me feel...so wonderful, so complete. Back then, before I became adjusted, I was...I felt so wonderful in that dream, like everything but us wouldn't matter. However, I only ever experienced it once, until recently. I didn't fully understand what it was until later on...but even back then, you had already decided that I would be female. There wasn't a choice for me, once I felt that love."

I decided...somehow? Even though we didn't know one another? Has Kagari-san and I had a bond for along time now and I've not realize? Did Kagari-san not even realize it?

"S-So, because you had a dream about me, you decided to become a female?" She nodded, continuing to smile. "B-But, if you hadn't of had that dream, what would you have chosen instead? Would you have chosen to become female anyway? Or would you have become male instead?"

Not that it would matter much...well, that's a lie. I would rather have Kagari-san a girl than a guy, because I'm not into males, that way. Even then...I don't know what I would do if Kagari-san was male...maybe she...rather he would've become an elder brother to me like (I assume) Mikogami-san and Mutsu-san are...then again, I think that Mikogami-san might swing both ways, considering he does ask me weird questions. But I'm glad Kagari-san is a girl, so we can be husband and wife.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I was weighing the benefits of both genders, wondering which would suit me the best. But thanks to that dream, it was a no brainer. I had to get that feeling back...that overwhelming sensation. The most purest form of affection and love I've ever felt within my life."

"Kagari-san..."

"I just wanted to share it with you." She added, stroking my thigh softly. "I thought you deserved to know about it, since you affected a big part of my life."

I affected a big part of her life...

"Kagari-san, do you like being a girl? Because of me, you chose to become one...would you rather be a girl or a guy now?"

"N-No, I don't mind either way. To be honest, I just want to make you happy, that's what my goal is...one of anyway." One of? She has another goal? "Makoto-san, you don't have to worry, I like being a girl. It means one day, we can have a family together...b-but, that's far into the future! Ehehe, y-yeah, far into the future!"

A-A family!? She wants a family!? We haven't kissed yet she wants a family!? Kagari-san! I didn't know she was like this! I didn't know she thought about us having a family! Children...we would have...s-s-s-sex and s-such...

"R-Right...I'm glad Kagari-san is a girl...but can I ask...why did you forget that dream, if it was so important to you?"

That was on my mind since she told me about it. If it was important, why wouldn't she remember it until recently? Did it become less important as time went on? Or was it something completely different?

While resting the hand on my lap, Kagari-san used her free hand and stroked my face lovingly.

"Its because, I met the real you." I dipped my head, confused. Seeing my perplexed face, Kagari-san explained. "Before meeting you, I merely existed to help Sekirei. I merely wanted to protect the little birds, and helped them find their destined lover. But as I was doing that, slowly but surely I forgot that little boy who gave me happiness. Then after I burned your shoulders..."

She seemed sad, so I rested a hand on her lap as well.

"Its okay, you don't have to worry about that. My shoulders are fine, and I am as well. Kagari-san doesn't have to worry about it, since its alright now. I'm alright now, and I will always be alright, because I know Kagari-san would never go out of her way to harm me."

"Thanks..."

She stopped and looked downwards, still in that same sadness it seems. Kagari-san can't let it go, but I'm going to make sure that she doesn't suffer for much longer. I'm going to make sure that Kagari-san...experiences happiness, with me.

There's a question I want to ask her...

"Kagari-san...I didn't know you dreamt such things...yet, why don't you let me wing you? If you want to experience that loving feeling, then I want to give it you. I want to let you have that same experience, and I want to see what its like with you. Because I know its going to be great."

"I want too experience it again."

She mumbled, waning in defeat.

I moved closer, edging closer to her lips. She looked reluctant about it, moving a little away. But I kept moving closer towards her, not letting up for a second.

"Then...why don't we just...get married? And I know it sounds strange, even to me. Marriage by a kiss, isn't what I was taught when I was younger. But since meeting Nanami-san, Kuno-san, Akitsu-san, Katsuragi-san, Oriha-san, Benitsubasa-san, Haihane-san, Musubi-san, Miya-san, Uzume-san and everyone else since becoming apart of the Sekirei plan, I've been able to...experience being apart of something bigger...something that I can truly..."

I trailed off, as Kagari-san looked to the sky. A confused face appears, and she tilts her head to the side, in a wondering look.

What's she looking at? Is there something in the sky right now? Did she see a plane that she liked? What's going on? Does she not want to speak with me anymore? Have I become annoying to her?

When I followed her line of sight...

In the sky...is a girl with silver hair that reaches past her shoulders, being quite messy with her bangs all over the place, one falling between the gap of her eyes, falling just above the tip of her nose. She has enchanting gray eyes, meant to draw people in, in an instant. She's wearing a yellow with flowery dress top, that comes to just below her hips. Her breasts are of Kuno-sans size from what I can tell. On the hip area are tan shorts, coming to just above her the knee. That girl...I know that girl...

But chasing her is...that's...

Kagari-san noticed it first, and her body tensed up. I became like a statue, I couldn't even move for a second. This is the person that...that Sekirei is...why would she chase her...that Sekirei...

My mind went blank, and my palms started to sweat. My eyes froze over with the intense fear that I experienced the last time I came into contact with this person. My body was shivering and I found it hard to breath properly. I'm so frightened right now...this person...

* * *

"Makoto-san..."

Kagari-san spoke to me, but I didn't respond. I couldn't respond due to the fear...am I going to die now? What if she jumps down here? Is she going to use that sword on me?

I felt the cold steel enter me last time...this time, it will be the same...the same feeling of death lingered within my heart...the same feeling of something clawing at my throat...

I don't want to feel helpless like that ever again. I'm being overtaken by the fear...

"Makoto-san! Are you listening to me!?"

"...I don't want to die..."

I shouldn't be afraid. She's a woman, who is very powerful. But I'm a smart person, fear shouldn't overtake me like this...Onee-chan wouldn't let fear overtake her...she wouldn't let anyone...make her feel fear...

"Makoto-san, we're going now!"

Kagari-san tried to grab me, but I pushed away and looked at the girl who's being chased. I can't leave...I wont leave! That Sekirei girl is in danger because of evil is chasing her!

"N-No, Kagari-san! That girl! She's the one from my dreams! I remember her now! She's the girl that wanted me to help her! Kagari-san, I need to go and help her! Don't make me repeat myself please!"

"But that's Karasuba chasing her! There's no way you're able to face Karasuba! Much less when you're without your Sekirei!"

She argued back, picking me up and flung me over her shoulder!

"W-What are you doing!?"

I made a wild cry, attempting to get out of her grasp, but she was really strong and kept a tight hold on me.

"Karasuba has a strange fixation on you! As if I'm going to let you near her! She hasn't noticed you, so don't be foolish! I'm not going to let you get hurt for another random Sekirei!"

"B-But she isn't just a random Sekirei!" I argued, reaching my breaking point. "No Sekirei is random to me! All Sekirei are precious! Even if she wasn't a girl that I knew from my dreams, I would've said the same thing as before! Kagari-san, I know that I'm not your Ashikabi, because you wont allow me to wing you, and I can't order you to do anything...but please help me save that girl! I know Karasuba is...and it might be insane...but...that Sekirei is innocent as well...I can't let her get hurt because of me Kagari-san...please help me."

I made a plea and resolve, holding onto her tightly as she put me down. I can't force her to help me, and I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Like I thought, she isn't my Sekirei, and I'm not her Ashikabi. We might have...feelings for one another...or at least I do...I just want to help Sekirei, and Ashikabi...that are good ones.

She looked at me, and I stayed neutral. I just want to help that girl.

"Alright." She relented, nodding her head. "I will go along with it, since I've never seen you so determined."

"Thank you."

We stood up and ran out of the coffee shop, me carrying the anime bags and my special bag full of my 'toys' which I always carry now. We went into an alley that's nearby and she started getting dressed into outfit she usually uses. G-Geez, doesn't she even care that a male is here right now!?

To protect her modesty, I turned my head so I don't see her naked...if she gets naked that is...

.

.

.

"Alright, lets go. As a Sekirei Guardian I do have to protect Sekirei...but at the first sign on trouble, you're going to have to run. Do you understand me, Makoto-san?"

Good thing she got dressed quickly. But while crossing my fingers behind my back, I nodded.

"Yes, I understand, Kagari-san."

Kagari-san nodded and lifted me into her arms. Wrapping my arms around her, Kagari-san jumped into the air, using the building's walls as steppingstones. Once reaching the top of the coffee shops building, we looked around...

.

.

.

"This way!"

...Until Kagari-san took off in a certain direction!

When I looked, I saw that same girl, heading towards a construction site. Kagari-san also took off in that direction, going faster than I thought she would be able to with me in her arms.

We hopped across the building's, following after the departing duo. The girl, I know she's the girl from my dreams. She's the girl that keeps crying out for me to help her. And if that's the case, then I will help her, with everything I have.

The girl hopped onto a building, and faced Karasuba with her hand extended. Karasuba smirked and watched curiously as some weird power gathered by the girls hand...what is that?

"Death Flower!"

We were close enough to hear, but not close enough to help as some weird...what I would describe as greenish energy was released from her hand. It made the air vibrate a little as it neared Karasuba.

"Hehehehehehe!"

Karasuba grinned, swinging her sword to destroy the wave of whatever energy that was. Even then, the girl sent more waves of that energy at Karasuba, jumping away from Karasuba, who used her sword to destroy the attacks, or used her body to manoeuvre out of the way of them.

What I noted when one of the girls attacks hit a nearby mental fence that's on the roof, it...eroded away...almost like it was...aged or something? No, maybe it was...yeah, decay maybe? It has been...destroyed? I don't know what happened, but that fence doesn't look good right now.

"Kagari-san, what was that?"

I wondered aloud, looking at the Sekirei girl again, who is doing a futile effort to destroy Karasuba. If Karasuba can cut through that power...does that mean Karasuba has the power to cut through energy altogether? I know she's a brilliant swordswoman, but she must have an ability like that as well. Because that fence was metal as well, yet that...disappeared, so why doesn't Karasuba's sword show such a loss? Even if she's the one wielding it, why doesn't it show any rust, wear and tear? I don't get it.

"I don't know." She said it with annoyance. "But whatever it is, its strong. I've never seen a Sekirei like that before. It isn't an element type...or is it? It isn't fire, water, wind, electricity, earth...it almost seems to me that...the fence was...it was almost as if it was...disintegrated."

She said with uncertainty as we jumped across more building's. Said Sekirei that can use that weird power has run into the construction site, where no one seems to be. Karasuba followed after her, with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Disintegrated?" I parroted, turning my head. "Is there a Sekirei with that type of power?"

"Apparently, that one. Although I haven't heard of such a thing until now. But looking at Kusano, you could say that there are Sekirei with powers other than what we've seen before. Before Kusano, I never heard of a Sekirei that could make plants grow to such a state. But with Kusano, she's a special case alright. I can't say that there's any other Sekirei like her around. And this girl, is another Sekirei that can use some weird power of disintegration."

That's right, I also wondered why Ku-chan was able to do something like that. I think that the adjusters, as I've heard of before, mess with the Sekirei at birth, or at a young age and that determines their powers...or something like that. Maybe that's why single numbers are the stronger ones than the other ones...

"Yeah...but this just gives us another reason to get to Karasuba. If she gets this Sekirei girl, then..."

She nods, and we jump even faster...

.

.

.

...Eventually, we find ourselves in the construction yard, where the girl who's name I don't know is trying to escape Karasuba who seems hell bent on killing the girl! Why is it this mental chick wants to kill everyone!?

"Please leave me alone! I don't have an interest to fight! I have to find someone! Please just let me go!"

The girl pleaded, who kept on backing away, but Karasuba just showed a twisted smile.

"Shhh, don't worry girl. I'll make sure that you don't get hurt too much~! After all, you've got a good power. Having you in the game might be annoying later on, so its better to deal with you now!"

Karasuba crossed the distance, and swung her blade horizontally. The girl jumped away, but got a small gash on her arm! She winced and held her arm, as a fearful look appeared on her cute face!

"Ka-Kagari-san!"

"I know!" Kagari-san put me down, ran forward and coated her hands in flames. "Fire Blast!"

Shooting off a blast of fire, Karasuba became aware of the fire wielding Sekirei's presence. For a brief instant, she looked at me, and grinned like a wild woman, before turning back towards Kagari-san.

She gripped her blade, swiping left, dispelling the flames.

"Hah! Midget and flame girl huh?" She taunted, turning her attention to myself and Kagari-san. "So, is this the time where I give up and go home? Or do I run my blade through Hidaka again? Say Hidaka, want me to give you a poke in the pudding again? My blade misses your cuts, can't they have a reunion?"

She's as crazy as ever huh. Why can't she be nice to me? I've not done anything wrong to her before...she's the one who attacks me...but I'm going around in circles. I can't let her get away with what she does anymore. Even if she has a grudge against me, she doesn't tell me so she can stop now!

I narrowed my eyes, as Kagari-san put out her arms in a protective embrace.

"Karasuba, I wont allow you to lay a hand on that boy. Even if it takes my life, you aren't going to be touching that boy. And you've attacked a un-winged Sekirei, from what I can tell, so as my role as Sekirei Guardian, I'm going to have to beat you."

As this is Kagari-sans original role, I can tell that she's showing a willingness to fight and she's really going to give her life...no, she isn't...I wont listen to her death threats against herself.

Even though she said that with determination, Karasuba scoffed at the idea.

"Hmph, so you're going to beat me? That's rich, coming from you."

I looked towards the mysterious girl, who looked shocked by all of this.

"H-Hey, girl with the weird power!" I called, getting her attention. "You can run away now! Don't worry about Karasuba there, as Kagari-san will be able to win against her!" Even though I was lying, I wanted her to escape and be alright. "So please leave quickly!"

She jumped back in surprise, eyeing me up with interest.

It was at that time that I saw Kagari-san summoning fire in her hands again.

"Time to burn!"

Kagari-san reeled her hands back, flames appearing all around her. They looked quite strong and could melt things if they made contact with something. Sticking her hands forward, a cluster of bullets made of fire shot off towards Karasuba.

"Haha! This all you got!?"

Karasuba rushed forward, using her sword to swing at the bullets and batting them away. The bullets that made it past her sword were deflected by her sleeves. Closing the distance, she swung her blade at Kagari-san!

"You don't know what I have!"

Kagari-san barely was able to jump away, her jacket getting nicked by the blade. She even sent some flames at Karasuba, to make her think twice about going after her. But that did little to dissuade her, as she swung her blade to the side, nullifying the flames effects.

"Die!"

Karasuba shot off at Kagari-san, faster than I could see. Fortunately, Kagari-san reacted to it by jumping high, avoiding the stab that Karasuba was going to inflict. Karasuba though didn't stop her attack, running after the airborne Kagari-san. She brought up her blade from the left, intending to bisect her within the second!

"Don't hurt Kagari-san!"

I shouted, breaking Karasuba's concentration for a second. It was in that second that Kagari-san was able to land on the ground, and use her flames to fire them in a shockwave veil like attack.

"Take this! Flames Veil!"

Kagari-san declared, focusing on the flames. When she did, they got denser and where made stronger! Yeah! Go Kagari-san! Don't let that bitch with the mental hot's for me get the better of you!

"This isn't enough girl!"

Karasuba though, was able to react in time, bringing her sword crashing down on the flames, dispelling them. Swinging her sword to the side, she was able to release a little air pressure. That air pressure was even able to make a cut into the ground, making me shudder.

Karasuba turned to me, a displeased face appearing and her eyes are bulging.

"Hidaka! Shut the hell up! Stop annoying me or I'm going to come after you! Do you want me to cut down you idiot child!? Do you want to die!? I will murder you if you make so much as a single peep again!"

I jumped back a little, and Kagari-san shot off flames at Karasuba.

"I said, don't even think about touching him! You'll die first!"

Declared the fiery Sekirei as the fight between Kagari-san and Karasuba continued. Karasuba is going to be a troubling event to deal with. It would be different if my other Sekirei were here. But right now, I don't have any Sekirei...Kagari-san isn't classes as my Sekirei after all.

It was in that time that the girl ran over to me, and bowed her head.

"I-I'm so sorry for troubling you!" She said it with respect, continuing to bow. "I didn't mean to make you do things like this for me! Ever since I was released, people keep coming after me, trying to either wing me by force, or kill me like that woman. I just wanted to find my friend."

She's had it tough it seems. Being chased and nearly killed or winged...how could people do this to anyone? Doing this, makes me feel extremely angry. How could they do this to a girl like this? She seems sweet like sugar. And she wants to find her friend...I can relate to such a thing.

"I-I understand your pain." I reassured, patting her back softly. "You don't have to worry, Kagari-san is going to win...I know she. But you need to get out of here, because its too dangerous here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Enough blood has already been spilled. Who needs more of it to be spilled? I would rather have Kagari-san and the other Sekirei live a happy life, rather than fight like this. Even Karasuba, I wish she had a good life as well. I don't know why she's bitter and twisted, but I want her to become a better person, and not try to kill me.

"B-But, you're also here...and a human?" I nodded, and she continued. "If you're here, wont you be in more danger than if you stay?"

"I don't have a choice." I stated, looking at Kagari-san holding on against Karasuba. "Kagari-san is my friend...and she's going to be my Sekirei in the future, when she decides to be winged by me. There's no way I could leave Kagari-san to deal with Karasuba alone."

I said with confidence. Even if I can't do anything, I will...do it. I will do something. Even if its taking a blow for Kagari-san...I wont let her die...I can't let her die...

She looked at me, and gained a small blush...

"E-Excuse me, but have we met somewhere before? I feel like I've seen you, somewhere."

"I've seen you, in my dreams."

Okay! That sounded like a corny pickup line! But its true! I did meet her in my dreams! We met in my dreams and we talked, sort of!

"O-Oh, that's right!" She clapped, cheering. "M-My dreams, I've seen you as well. Fo-For a few nights now, I've been seeing a boy like you, and who sounded like you, who said that he would help me..."

S-So, she's dreamed about me as well...this girl is...does it mean that she's my Sekirei...?

"Please leave now! I want you to go!"

I ordered, pointed towards the exit. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"B-But...I just..."

"Please...escape. Karasuba will use you, if she can't get past Kagari-san. She's crafty, and will attack you. If you got hurt, when you are a sweet girl from the looks of things, I would feel devastated."

"I...I don't..."

She was unsure, but I had to make her go. If she got hurt, because of Karasuba, then I wouldn't forgive myself.

"My name is Hidaka Makoto...its lovely to meet you."

"M-My name is No. 107, Shiina."

107 Shiina-san...isn't Ku-chan 108? It would be weird if they didn't know one another. Being that they are literally at the end of the Sekirei numbers and are next to each other. Just like Musubi-san and Kaho-san, since their numbers are next to one another in numbers...

"N-Nice to meet you Shiina-san...now. Please leave, alright? You'll be fine if you escape."

"But I don't want to leave without you...I feel like...I haven't confirmed it yet, but...I can't leave you with that person, who was even able to repel my attacks. You are...Hidaka-san, please don't stay here...come with me..."

She was so shy that I had to mentally chuckle. She wasn't as shy as Kuno-san, but she had her own special type of shyness, and she was cute as well. I couldn't help but think to myself that she was a really adorable.

"I want too, but I don't want to leave Kagari-san..."

There is no way I could leave Kagari-san here, while she's fighting for me. It would be the same as abandoning her, which I refuse to do. She's not going to lose here! But right now, it doesn't look good. Kagari-san is being pushed back by Karasuba, and she seems to be getting more and more excited.

"Hidaka-san..."

"Shiina-san, I will definitely find you again. You said that you had someone to look for, yes?" She inclined her head. "Then go and find that person. I can see that it means a lot to you, and since it does, it means a lot to me as well. But don't worry, I will find you, since its destiny. I wont stop until you're safe with me, or if its another Ashikabi you want, I will make sure that you are the safest that you can be."

"O-Okay... Since its destiny...when I find my friend...please find me again soon, Hidaka-san!"

Taking her hand, I gave a nod.

"I will, definitely help you find your friend."

Shiina-san left, running out of the construction site. I looked to her departed form, and saw that she stopped briefly, looking at me with a smile. Seeing that smile, I returned it, and we looked into one another's eyes for a brief instant, before she ran at my urging's.

I couldn't ask Shiina-san to stay here...even if I think we're destined for one another...we might not be. It might be just a weird thing...I don't know...but I couldn't ask Shiina-san to become my Sekirei in order to fight against Karasuba. If we're meant to be with one another, then it will show through the bond...we're going to find one another again...I know it.

With Shiina-san safe, I can help Kagari-san...but how?

There's got to be something I can do. If I can fight against her somehow, maybe knock her sword away then Kagari-san might be able to win. But for the human me, there's nothing I can do. But I have to help her! Kagari-san is going to get killed because of me! I wont allow that to happen!

"Hah!"

Kagari-san released a large than normal fireball, her body looking hotter by the second. Karasuba used her superior speed to manoeuvre out of the way, and flicked her wrist, making her sword slash at Kagari-san.

Kagari-san shot flames at the incoming sword, but that did little more than become a slight inconvenience to her. Kagari-san jumped back, seeing her efforts futile. But Karasuba's blade slashed at her torso, cutting deep within her skin!

"Kagari-san!"

I called out with worry, putting my hands to my mouth. Kagari-san turned to me, showing me a comforting smile. Kagari-san, even when she's in danger, she offers me a smile...I need to help her.

But what's going to work against the Sekirei? Come on Makoto, think! Kagari-san said I'm smart, and people tell me that I have a good intelligence, so I have to be able to come up with something that would work against a Sekirei! Even if its just a distraction!

The items I have with me...they would get Kagari-san hurt as well...it would have to be Karasuba on her own...and even the ones that don't, I would have to make it close to her...I don't know what it is...

Something that I could use to hurt her...

That's my objective now. That's what I have to do to her.

What's around here?

Lets see...

.

.

.

There's a metal structure of a building that's yet to be built into a house but you could still use them to ascend higher. There's some metal beams around, for the building that's yet to be built. There's some equipment that would be used to make a house with...wait.

What's that...?

The thing I'm seeing...is...

A wrecking ball...?

Nah, I couldn't...could I?

If I could...even if it doesn't kill her...using a wrecking ball against Karasuba would be...that's it! I can attack her with her! Even she would be incapacitated, even if its only minute. Its still enough! I have to at least try!

Making my resolve, I rushed towards the wrecking ball, dropping my bags, my feet carrying me as fast as I could possibly go. Making it to the crane that's holding up the wrecking ball, I climbed onto it as fast as I could, opening the door and entering without a worry.

"Keys keys..."

I muttered, my eyes darting around.

I looked around for keys...

But I couldn't see any.

Crap, there's no keys...now, I'm going to have to hijack this thing. I've not done this before, but I have the basic theory behind such a thing. Okay, the first thing I have to do is...

"Take that, twist that, and make those things connect together..."

I spoke it out, doing what I was doing. It helped calm me, made me feel good. If I can make this thing work, then I can save Kagari-san and overcome my fear of Karasuba! She's just a Sekirei that wants me dead. If I remember that she is a flesh and blood person, she can also be killed and hurt.

"Come on! Come on!"

I chanted repeatedly, putting my hands all over the gearbox, and whatever else I can to make this thing work! Smacking the wires around, trying to jumpstart it, I put my head on the window...come on work...

"Work!"

BANG!

I hit it, and...

It started...

It actually started! Hah! Now this is the time to make Karasuba go bye-bye!

Shifting the gears, I twisted the crane so it would go in the opposite direction than Karasuba. Needing to build up speed, the ball that's made of strong metal went into the sky slightly. From my estimation, it would be able to knock Karasuba away from Kagari-san without hurting Kagari-san!

"I came in like a wrecking ball~"

Hehe, I had to sing it, didn't I? When else am I going to be able to use such a thing. We have to thank God that no one else is here. Maybe its a day off for the builders and such. Even then, they should keep a better eye on their equipment in the future.

While I was waiting for the wrecking ball to get all ready, I saw the fight between Kagari-san and Karasuba. For some reason, Kagari-sans becoming more sluggish, and fire keeps erupting around her, like the time she burnt my shoulders.

"Haha, this is like beating up a weakened puppy~"

Karasuba is taking advantage of that, using her sword to place cuts all over her body. I had to grit my teeth, and wait. There's no way I would be able to help until this damn thing builds up enough force.

"I wont let you touch him, Karasuba. You aren't touching a single hair on that boys head!"

Kagari-san declared, firing more fire at her. But it was futile. I don't think a Sekirei with elemental abilities is going to work against her, unless they went Norito. I think Sekirei like Musubi-san or Benitsubasa-san are going to be good against her. Even Nanami-san would be a good choice, since she has a weapon. This Karasuba has a good fighting chance...but if it was my Sekirei...

Building up enough force, I went for Karasuba. She was set within my sights. Kagari-san was looking worse for wear, her eyes glazing over with the fear of death eminent. Good thing she didn't pay attention to me.

"KARASUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She stopped fighting, facing me along with Kagari-san who looked on with wide eyes. When Karasuba saw me, her eyes glazed over with slight fear! No more fear now! She's not the one who's in control of me anymore! I will make sure that she knows that I'm not afraid of her!

"H-Hidakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Karasuba rushed at me, but it was already too late. The wrecking ball was descending onto her right now!

"TAKE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I shouted, trying to make her feel the fear for a change!

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Karasuba's eyes widened and she brought up her sword, trying to deflect the incoming ball. Understanding she wouldn't be able to move in time, all she could do is let the wrecking ball hit her! When it did, Karasuba's sword snapped at the top, breaking off about the third of the blade. She turned to the side, letting her arm to take the brunt of the attack!

"Guwah!"

She spat out blood, being flung into a large fence, going through it and disappearing from sight! I-I did it! I knocked her away! I certainly came in like a wrecking ball alright!

"I did it!"

I cheered and looked at Kagari-san with a smile!

...But Kagari-san suddenly seems...flames are...what's happening right now...?

* * *

**Homura P.O.V**

That crazy little...

He actually hit Karasuba with a wrecking ball...

I never even thought of doing something like that...

What the hell is he...

FLAMES!

"A-Argh!"

The flames...I can't control them this time...

They're going...around me, swirling around in a mini vortex...I can't make them go out...this time...it seems that I'm going to cremate...

Crap...Makoto-san...

"Kagari-san!"

He gave a concerned shout from within the crane. I couldn't let him see me suffering, so I offered the best smile I could, but it was as strained as hell. Makoto-san...you're a great guy...saving me like that...but I'm afraid that its too late...

This heat is too much...

Its melting me...I'm going to cremate this time...not even Akitsu or that mental Tsukiumi would be able to stop these flames now...they wouldn't make a dent in the flames...damn...

This time, no one is going to come and put it out...Miya...I should've taken your advice...I should've kissed Makoto-san...even if there might've been no chance that he could've winged me...I know that he's my destined Ashikabi...he was...

To experience the love that I felt so long ago...back when I was...when I was with him...my dream...Makoto-san...I wanted to...show you lots of things...I wanted you to have a good life...I wanted you to...be loved...by me...

"Kagari-san! I'm coming!"

I watched as he jumped out of the crane, and rushed towards me...shit, if he gets any closer, he's going to burn as well...no, I can't let him be burnt...even if it kills me, he wont be hurt...

Making a split decision choice, I shot off what flames I could, making a line of fire, blocking off his path.

"W-What are you doing!? You could've burned me!"

"Don't come any closer!" I spat out, shaking with regret. "Just stay there! Don't come any closer to me or you'll burn! Stay behind the flames!"

"W-Why!? Whats going on!?"

He yelled back, looking frightened for me...I'm sorry Makoto-san...

"My power!" I yelled, causing him to retreat slightly. "Its unstable, don't you see!? Don't you see, I'm a broken Sekirei...my power is unstable...I always wanted to become...yours...but...I never took the chance...because I was...frightened..."

"F-Frightened of what?"

His voice cracked, his voice in a croaking sound.

"Of hurting you! Each time I try and become close to you, this overwhelming heat takes over me, and I repeatedly have hurt you! I even...I can't even protect you...you ended up saving me...I'm the Sekirei, and you was the one who beat Karasuba...it isn't...the way..."

I feel regret about that. In the end, he protected me from a Sekirei, when it should've been I, who protected him from a Sekirei...I should've protected him from Karasuba in the first place, so she didn't stab him.

"That doesn't matter Kagari-san! We worked together! Let me help you now! I don't care what happens! I just want you to be safe Kagari-san! Please allow me to come and help you!"

He doesn't care huh...

His eyes leaked genuine tears...

I never thought a guy would be like this...crying for someone like me...Makoto-san, you truly are a one of a kind guy. I've never met someone so wonderful and loving...its too good for everyone...Makoto-san...

I smiled at him, tears flowing from my eyes as his did as well.

"Thank you, for everything, Makoto-san...you really are a wonderful Ashikabi...even if you never became mine...I always thought that you were...my Ashikabi...I always loved you like an Ashikabi...like my husband...I just wanted to be basked in your...beautiful warmth instead of this evil flame..."

"HIDAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before I could finish, a large shout came from the area Karasuba was from. When I looked...shit!

Karasuba, is there...with her arm that was hit hanging down, blood dripping from it. Her sword was broken by a third, her clothes being stained in blood. From her side, a wound had opened up, the place Miya stabbed her before.

"K-Karasuba! You're still alive!?"

Even I'm as shocked as he is. Seeing her like this, has me stunned at best. Karasuba, being able to survive being hit by such a thing...I might be able to survive it, but she looks fine, besides some obvious things. Her arm doesn't even look broken. It just looks hurt at best...

Makoto-san...

I can't defend him this time...the flames don't respond to me...

"That's right bastard! Even if you wounded me, you're not going to live this time! Little shit! You might've taken my other prey away from me, but I've gotten my main prey right now! Hidaka Makotooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I could see the fear in his eyes...he's lived in fear since Karasuba stabbed him...it isn't fair for him...he hasn't done anything wrong...he's an innocent...

"L-Leave him alone Karasuba!"

Even though I could barely move, I stuck out my arms, my breath waning. My heart was beating too fast. Even then, I wont allow him to be hurt by this bitch...she'll burn with me...

"Haha, it isn't like you're going to be able to do anything. You're done junior. You can't control your powers. But before you go, I will kill Hidaka for you, make him suffer right before your eyes. Wont that be a wonderful treat?"

Kill him...

How could she say such things normally?

He's a good guy...yet she wants to take him from the world...

I don't think so!

"IF I BURN, YOU'RE TO BURN AS WELL! YOU BITCH! EVEN IF I COULDN'T TAKE OUT MINAKA, YOU'LL HAVE TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I screamed, the flames responding to my anger. If I have to die now, then if I can take her with me, then I will...take out Karasuba for him...I will make sure that the last act I do...is to protect him...

My destined Ashikabi...my unofficial husband...

"Kagari-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Before my eyes, Makoto-san disregarded his own life, and flung himself into the sea of flames around me. Running through the wall of fire, he hissed in pain. W-What the hell is he doing!? He's going to burn if he comes here! Is he trying to die!?

"S-Stop!"

I pleaded, but he didn't stop. He ran all the way towards me, the flames burning his skin ever so much. Even if he shed tears, he continued running. He didn't stop for a single second, his eyes not leaving my own.

He continued running towards me, until he reached me, hugging me tightly!

"Kagari-san! I'm here!"

Latching onto me tighter, I could see smoke coming off his skin. His face twisted in pain, but he didn't scream out. This boy...what the hell is he...why does someone care so much about me...Makoto-san...

"W-What the hell are you doing!? You'll burn to death!"

"Then I'll burn with you!" He proclaimed, hugging me despite the pain from the flames. My heart skipped a beat, thinking about what he said. "If you're going to die, then I'm going to die right with you, idiot. Kagari-san is so stupid...did you really think I would allow you to suffer on your own? If you suffer, then I do as well."

Smiling up at me, I couldn't take it. This sweet guy...this loving man...its too much for me...I don't deserve his love and devotion...

"D-Don't say things like that..."

"Its the truth...Kagari-san. Ever since I came to Izumo Inn, you've watched out for me. Each time I was upset, you always asked if I was okay. You protected me time and time again, even when I was unaware of it." He looked up at me, showing me a bright smile, making my heart beat really fast. "You've saved so many Sekirei, and that's a wonderful thing. But you never let me save you, Kagari-san."

"I-I..."

Suddenly, I lost my balance, the flames getting too much. But he caught me, holding me within his arms on the ground. Stroking my hair, his tears slipping onto my face. Even in pain...he's still with me...by my side...

"Kagari-san, I love you so much! Even if you weren't a Sekirei, I would've loved you all the same! It doesn't matter if you're a Sekirei! This fire, doesn't matter to me! I'm on fire right now, my body is burning but I still want to be with you! I want to be right next to you! And if this is the end, then I want to be with one of the people in my life that I can say that I truly love. Kagari-san, you're someone I love so much, and I will always love you. These flames...are our passion flames...they are...and if this is where I die...I'm glad that I was dying for something so noble like trying to help you."

He loves me...

He truly does...

I've never seen such a love before...even with me keep denying it...I truly do love this stupid child...haha...Makoto-san...you've done all of this to me...you made me love you...

"...Makoto-san...I can't control the flames...please just go...I don't want you to get hurt...I love you too much...just go...now..."

I just want him to be happy...he wont be happy with me...he's also got reasons to live...he's got a bright future ahead of him...my regret is...I wont be able to see him turn into the man...I know he's going to turn out to be...

"I'm not listening to anymore of your selfishness! You're my future Sekirei, and my future wife! I'm not having you disappear! You're mine! And you're not leaving me here! That's why you're selfish! You can't leave me here like my parents did! Onee-chan is doing the same and I need you! Now kiss me you damn fool!"

"Mako-"

Chuu!

Before I could protest, he did something shocking...his lips, overlapped with my own!

His lips are so soft...I never thought that I would...experience such a thing...such a sensation...this is the feeling of his lips...

Shine!

"Shit! She's emerging right now!? Even Hidaka surprises me with what he can do! What a bastard!"

Karasuba complained, stomping her foot in annoyance.

My Sekirei Crest...its lighting up...wings are spreading from it...wings made of fire came from my crest, spreading all over the area, making the area light up brightly. The fire wings flap around, almost responding to my feelings...

Its the same...I can feel it...Makoto-sans love...I can finally feel his love within me...

The heat...is going. The flames are calming down around us...what is this...? The heat that was consuming my body and the mind breaking pain is disappearing. The sensation of Makoto-sans love blending with my soul...is indescribable...

What Takehito-san said all that time ago...

I finally found it Takehito-san...I've found the one that can deny fate, and change it. Makoto-san...is the one that's going to change this game...he's going to change the world. I know he is...Takehito-san...Miya...I understand why you told me that Makoto-san is special...he truly is...so special...

"Kagari-san..." Makoto-san, breaking the kiss smiled at me. "No...its more appropriate to say Homura-san now...isn't it?"

His eyes fluttered, and he collapsed forward! Shit! He's more hurt than I thought he was!

Reacting as fast as I could, I caught him in my arms, and held him to my chest.

"S-Sorry Homura-san..."

"D-Don't say 'sorry' you idiot! Jumping into flames like that and acting all brave and heroic isn't you! Don't become a self sacrificing hero like that again moron! I don't want you to die because of something like that..."

Honestly, he's such an idiot sometimes, doing idiotic things like that. He could've died then, yet he was saying he would rather die with me than me dying alone...what a jerk. As if I would want him to die...

"I'm so sorry...I thought that your power might stabilize if I winged you. I know that you might find it strange, but even you told me that you could be stabilized if you grew your wings from my lips...and now...Kagari...Homura-san is my wife...just like I wanted..."

Hehe...what an idiot...stating such a thing now...its obvious that I felt the same way...

"Me too..."

Upon saying that, I remember Karasuba was here so I turned to her, and glared, keeping the boy as close as I could to my chest, making him flush out of embarrassment.

Karasuba sharpened her own eyes, taking in my appearance.

"So, he's winged another one. This time, its a single number and close enough to be broken huh? ...Well, this will be interesting. When I become stronger...when I fully heal..."

"Karasuba, No. 06 is going to burn you to a crisp for attempting to take the life of my...my Ashikabi! With the exception of my Ashikabi, all things around shall burn to death!"

She backed away, amusement far gone from her face and eyes.

"If I had been at full strength...you wouldn't of lasted long enough to get winged! Don't be mistaken No. 06! This time, you've gotten lucky! I was caught by surprise by the wrecking ball, and my own injuries, inflicted by a certain woman who thinks she's above the law! The next time we meet, is the next time you all die!"

Ignoring her, I turned to my new...husband.

I stroked Makoto-sans face, him looking up at me brightly.

"Makoto-san, can I borrow some power?"

"Baka." He retorted, wrapping his small arms around my neck. "You never have to ask me, my adorable wife~ Since we're married now, you can kiss me whenever you want~"

Stroking his face again, I leaned down to give him a kiss. He puckered his little lips in expectation and hugged onto me even tighter than before.

That's when I noticed Karasuba running away as fast as she could...I'm glad. I was bluffing. I can't do anymore today...

"Homura-san...we're finally..."

I blushed, rubbing his lips with my fingers, causing him to shiver slightly. Great, it makes me look stupid dragging it out like this. If I had done it before, I could've felt such love from the beginning. It feels even better than that dream...this is like...I'm floating right now...now I understand why his Sekirei always want to be near him...loving this feeling...

"Y-Yeah, we're finally...you're my Ashikabi...I regret that I took so long..."

"Y-Yes, that's a regret. But, better late than never, right Homura-san?"

I nodded, hugging him tightly, smelling his hair. It smells lovely, despite just being burned and in another life and death situation. It wont happen again...I wont allow him to be hurt ever again...since he's my everything now...

Reaching upwards, Makoto-san gave my hair a stroke.

"Kagari...erm...Homura-san...erm, what should I call you now?"

"Whatever you want, I don't mind either. Although, I do request that you don't tell your other Sekirei of my 'Homura' identity."

"Because you want to continue your Sekirei Guardian ways?"

Guessing what it was, I gave a simply inclination with my head.

"Is it alright?"

It might've been stupid to ask, but I had to say it...

"I don't control what you do Homura-san. All I want is for you to be happy, and safe, that's it. If you want to still help Sekirei, then that's fine with me. I think its pretty noble actually. And I'm going to help you, no arguing wifey~"

W-Wifey!? Whats with that all of a sudden!? He must be mental because of the heat that's gone to his brain! Wifey!? Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaan!

"D-Don't call me wifey in such a cheery voice!"

I might've been winged, but its going to take time to adjust to such a thing. And when his other Sekirei...ugh, his other Sekirei...does that mean I have to compete for him now...? No, screw that. I will continue loving him in my own way. I'm not getting into fights like children would for his affections. I'm going to 'attack' Makoto-san in my own way. And he'll see how good it is to be with a mature woman, as opposed to childish ones...like Benitsubasa and Musubi.

"Mouuu, you're no fair Homura-san my wifey~ You're my wifey now...that means we're going to be together...Homura-san, sleep next to me tonight!"

S-Sleep next to him!? R-Right, that's what people do when they're married after all...marriage...damn, we really are...its going to take awhile to adjust to this...

"R-Right...definitely."

"Hehe, then...we should go home Homura-san...Shiina-san! I need to find Shiina-san!"

Shiina...?

"S-Shiina? Who's that?"

"Erm...No. 107, Shiina-san. She's the Sekirei that was just here, being chased by Karasuba. But she would be far away by now...I don't even know where she went...what if she's in danger...?"

Dipping his head, I saw his features turn downwards. Leaning towards his face, I gave his cheek a kiss, causing him to turn a little red. Now, that was a cute reaction, from the blonde haired boy.

"Don't worry, we'll find this Shiina. Right now though, you're in no condition to look for anyone. Come on, lets go home. I'll help you find this Shiina later on if that's what you wish?"

"O-Okay...yeah...I want to help Shiina-san...also Homura-san."

"Y-Yeah?"

Closing the distance, our lips came together again. This time I could enjoy it fully, feeling his soft lips on my own lips. Taking in the feeling of his kiss, my wings came out again, being made of flames, flapping around behind me.

The heat came back to my chest. This time, it felt good. It was the special heat that made me fall in love with him all over again.

Once the kiss was broken, the wings disappeared. He smiled enchantingly, standing up and extended his hand.

"Lets go home, Homura-san!"

"Y-Yes...lets go home."

Taking his hand, he helped me to my feet, me leaning on him for support. We then walked away, him continuing to support me as he grabbed the bags that he dropped before. Makoto-san...you truly are a one of a kind...you're my Ashikabi...no. You're my husband now.

* * *

**End chapter! And with that, Homura is winged! And they've met up with Shiina! Its only a matter of time for that winging! Not much else to add except sorry for the long wait, but since the chapters this long, I hope that it was made up by that...so, that's it, I think, and until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter! Sorry about the lateness, but here it is now!**

**Jose19; Yes. That's right, that's usually the case, but not in this story, obviously.**

**F14M3RZ; Yes, that's the case, it is something around there. And yup, she sure is.**

**Jugar38; Thanks! And it isn't a problem! I'm just glad that you liked the chapter! Yup, Kagari finally got winged! And Shiina...hmmmm, Shiina is also going to get winged as well, sooner or later~ And as always, thank you very much!**

**Guest 1; Hehe, winging Matsu huh. I was either thinking about having a Brain Type with Makoto, but was unsure between her, and Kochou.**

**Hellspam; Hehe, that he did~ That he did~ And yeah, I can see Matsu doing something like that. And yeah, I could have Makoto do that...hmm, I'm unsure between her and Kochou, since he could do with a Brain Type, since only his hacking skills can go so far. And yeah, that's a good relationship that they have.**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, I'm sure that she would~ Hmmmm, the others getting mad...you'll have to read and see!**

**Guest 2; Don't worry, Miya will be eventually getting her turn with Makoto. Yeah, he'll be going on a date with Miya really soon~**

**Guest 3; It might be a bit of a wait, since Miya wont be winged for a number of chapters yet. It seems that there's a number of Matsu love out there, doesn't there? And there will be another Benitsubasa vs the other side of the phone in this chapter~ And thank you! Yeah, there relationship is akin to that, but possesses the romantic sparks~**

**DocSlendy; Yup, it really is! Thought it would be a good idea!**

**Blacklight; Hehe, yup! Finally! And those two will be winged soon enough!**

**Cf96; Thanks, and maybe she will be~**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

**The fight!**

**Nanami P.O.V**

"Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I wish to tell you about my day noooooooooooooow! Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please come out Makoto-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Musubi rushed into the doors of the Inn (quite literally) breaking them off their hinges and rushed to the living room of the Inn. The others, consisting of myself, Akitsu, Kuno, Katsuragi, Yashima and Oriha sighed as she did something like that again.

Did she have to break down the doors? I'm excited to see Makoto-sama as well, but I don't break down the doors to do something like that. And Miya-sama is going to go mad about those doors. Literally, she's going to kill us if she sees the doors in such a condition.

Although I can't say that I haven't enjoyed her company today. Shopping was fun. I wish Makoto-sama could've come, but I understand that girly things isn't his thing, and actually...he would've been bad if he came, since we were all picking out seductive lingerie, I believe it is called, for him.

I got a nice one, I think. I'm not sure what seductive really is. But it doesn't matter. I'm sure Makoto-sama is going to love it. I hope that he loves it anyway. I tried my best when I was picking out these clothes. I have heard that if you use these, the likeliness of the love making is going to go up by a good margin.

We also got other things for ourselves, panties and all of that. Since Makoto-sama said we should have a good day, we spent a lot of MBI's money, with the money card. Makoto-sama says that he usually doesn't like using it, since it is like using it from The Professor, but today, he said that we should have as much fun as we like, and so we did. If Makoto-sama was there, then it would've been perfect, but it was pretty amazing as well.

"S-She did a bad thing! M-Musubi-san broke the dooooooooooors!"

Kuno screeched out, looking towards the doors with slight fear.

I walked over and patted her back.

"Please don't be worried, Makoto-sama will also feel it if you're worried, and he'll become even more worried. So, please don't be worried anymore Kuno. Makoto-sama would be proud if you didn't worry."

I spoke with a slightly sympathetic tone. Makoto-sama tries to help Kuno, but she does become frightened easily. That's why I've also decided to help Kuno in becoming more and more braver. Makoto-sama can't do it all by himself, and the others are busy, so I will do as I can to help him in anyway possible!

Kuno nodded towards me with lidded eyes.

"Y-Yes...Hidaka-san would become upset if I became upset...I-I have to be brave as well..."

"That's a good girl."

I beamed and she did as well.

Ehehe, Kuno is like my Imouto sometimes. But that's a good thing, I can look after Kuno. She isn't really a fighter anyway, it only makes sense that she has a naturally reclusive personality. Maybe I should ask Makoto-sama on how to raise Kuno's scared level to a level where she is able to become more brave.

"Ah...she's such a destructive person. ...She shouldn't do things like this...Master will be troubled."

Akitsu commented as she examined the doors.

Damn, those doors are goners, aren't they? Hmph, I hope that I'm not blamed for these doors, I don't like it when Miya-sama gets all angry towards us...especially when it is me or Makoto-sama. But if it is the others, then I don't mind so much~

"That's...just Musubi for you...she's always destructive like this. In the future...we should also get a anti Musubi device...so that things like this don't happen."

Katsuragi concluded as she bypassed the door altogether and walked inside.

So she isn't going to help us at all? How nice of her. We have to sort these doors out before something disastrous happens. Seriously, it is going to be like the Sekirei Plan inside of that Inn if Miya-sama catches these doors like this.

"Ooh...Musubi-chan, you're a bad girl for breaking down these doors. Makoto-kun isn't going to be happy about your naughty ways. He's really going to be sad that she's broken these doors..."

Oriha made a sigh as she looked at the broken doors with interest.

She's right...Makoto-sama isn't going to be happy...Miya-sama might blame him for what happened, even if he wasn't here to cause it...speaking of, where is Makoto-sama? I thought that he'd be home, but right now...I can't hear him speaking with Musubi. I can hear her screaming, but no Makoto-sama...he must've gone out with someone...maybe Uzume-san or Kagari-san.

"Makoto-sama...I wish Makoto-sama was here right now...he'd know what to do since he is so smart..."

Yashima seemed sad that he isn't here right now.

I feel the same...I wish Makoto-sama was here right now. But we're going to be sharing a bed tonight, which is always a plus! I can't wait for bedtime! Makoto-sama and I are going to be sharing a bed, and I get to hug his arm tonight!

"Ah...we should do something...before Miya-san sees this."

Akitsu picked up one of the wooden doors, but Oriha stopped her and laid it down on the ground again, cautiously looking around for the purple haired landlady I suppose.

"No, we shouldn't have to do this. Musubi that airhead did this, and she should be the one that fixes these doors."

To allow Musubi to fix the doors...she's most likely going to break them again. Hehehe, I don't know if I would trust Musubi with these sorts of things. B-But, I guess that as long as the doors are fixed, it doesn't matter who fixes them, right?

"B-But Hidaka-san might be angry that we didn't do anything..."

Kuno raised her objections, however Oriha gently shook her head.

"Makoto-kun isn't like that. Even if we did break the doors, he wouldn't be angry. He'd most likely help out in fixing them~ He's such a lovely husband.~" She whistled innocently, and winked towards me. "You think the same, right Nanami-chan?"

"Aah...well, as long as the door is fixed, I will be happy."

I answered with a timid smile.

I'd feel bad about Musubi doing this on her own, but she did cause it...so, I suppose that the ends justify the means? Is that how the saying goes? Meh, I wont worry about it much.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!"

"Also, wouldn't it be good if we like got to sleep with Makoto-kun!?"

"S-Sleeping with Makoto-sama!?"

I was flustered.

Each time I heard it, it just made me remember that Makoto-sama and I are going to be doing that one day...who knows what is going to happen. I just hope that I can please Makoto-sama with my body and my boobs as well...as a man, I'm sure that Makoto-sama likes my boobs, and while they aren't Musubi's size, they are bigger than most of the other girls here, I think.

"Yes, that's what we'll be doing eventually, you know? Even if you are embarrassed about such a thing...Makoto-kun is also...our husband, and he has to perform husbandly duties."

Husbandly duties...Makoto-sama has to perform husbandly duties...Makoto-sama bent over...Makoto-sama naked...Makoto-sama playing with my boobs...n-no! I can't think like this! Makoto-sama will call me pervy!

As my face flushed even more, Oriha pointed an accusing finger at me, as Yashima slipped into the house along with Akitsu and Kuno. S-So, they're leaving me here alone are they? Wah...Makoto-sama...

"Naughty, you're thinking about Makoto-kun in bad positions, aren't you? Thinking about his big member and his little butt?" I denied it with a shake of my head, but a lewd smile graced her face. "Why deny it? I think about him naked a lot of the time. The only reason we haven't been intimate yet is because Miya is like against it in this Inn. But she didn't say anything about not being in an Inn...so, that is why I am going to book a love hotel just for us and then we can be ecchi with one another!"

S-She's pervy! She's going to drag Makoto-sama to a love hotel and do ecchi things to his body!? T-That's not acceptable! She can't do things with him, especially if she is going to be his first! It would be wrong! She's completely wrong for Makoto-sama anyway! S-She's too perverted!

"Y-You can't!"

I roared, and got right near her.

She lightly ran a finger over the bag in her hand, and smirked.

"Whys that?"

"B-Because I forbid you to be with Makoto-sama! Y-You're not allowed! I thought that you were a good girl, but you're really perverted, aren't you?"

Oriha's eyebrows lift up with energetic eyes, and she quietly smiles to herself.

That smile...I don't trust it in the slightest. She's becoming more and more lewd as time goes on. She is always making innuendos about Makoto-sama and her, and she's even been saying that she would outright dominate him during their time together. N-Not that I have a say about it, since that is his and her love life...but to think that she would want to do hardcore stuff to his body...

"Hey, I dress as a maid, did you really not see this coming?"

...Damn it, she does have a point...

"I-I suppose, but Makoto-sama should be off limits to you...especially since you're a bad influence on him..."

"I'm not a bad influence on him. If anything, it is that flat chested Benitsubasa."

W-Well, she is flat chested...but I wouldn't ever say that to her face, that would probably make her feel upset about it. But, I suppose that she does cause trouble, so sometimes she should be told off.

"E-Even then, don't forget that Makoto-sama is only 16 years old! A-And he's really shy! You can't just suddenly come onto him like you usually would! His heart wouldn't be able to take it!"

I defended my Ashikabi's chastely with everything I had. I cannot allow these girls to jump him when he's still trying to get used to the idea of getting married to us all. It is a lot for any human, but Makoto-sama is sensitive, but not too sensitive.

"Trust me, one day Makoto-sama is going to have to come to the terms that we all want to have his children. Better to have them while young, so you can give them a proper upbringing and all that."

Children...Makoto-sama's children...I wouldn't mind having children with Makoto-sama...it would be...we could be a true family...

"E-Even then, he's only 16! H-He's too young to have children!"

"He's not. I've heard that people father children younger than he is. Plus, this is Makoto-kun we're talking about. He'd be able to handle children at his age, especially since he is more mature than others give him credit for."

That is true...Makoto-sama is more mature than most of his Sekirei, and even some adults as well. He's really brave as well when it comes to it. He even stood up to Karasuba, and that chick is mental, as Makoto-sama would say.

"W-Well...s-shouldn't you ask if he wants children...?"

"He will! I know Makoto-kun wants children!"

As she said that, she skipped inside of the Inn...s-so, are we just leaving this door like this? Miya-sama is going to become cross, she really is.

Deciding that it isn't my problem, I walked into the Inn as well, and headed for the living room. I'm sure that Miya-sama is going to eventually come for whoever broke the doors, Musubi, you're in trouble.

Once arriving there, I saw that Haihane, Musubi, Akitsu and Katsuragi are in the living room, sat together. Haihane looks like she's had a good day, with her face having a bright smile. Akitsu looks the same as usual, and so does Katsuragi.

"Aah...where's everyone else?"

I decided to ask, which Akitsu responded with a normal face.

"Ah...they went to get a bath...I'm going to go...for a bath as well..."

Akitsu stood up and went past me, followed by Katsuragi who was carrying a rubber ducky with her.

It seems that those two are really close. Must be due to them being similar, in the way that they speak and such. I've seen them converse more than a couple of times. To be honest, with the way things are going, I believe that every Sekirei is finding a partner Sekirei to be with...and I'm not sure who would go with me...

As I thought about it, I saw that Musubi was looking at Haihane with big round eyes, questioning gazes deep within those chocolate orbs.

Hainane, noticing it raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

That's actually a good question. Her eyes are too shiny...just what is this girl up too? Musubi has always been strange though.

Musubi put a hand to her chest, and lightly grinned towards her.

"Haihane-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Haven't you seen Makoto-sama this evening!?"

"No, I haven't seen him melons." She snickered and looked towards something, Musubi not seeing that Haihane insulted her assets. "I've been too busy with looking at someone else right now."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!? B-But I need to tell Makoto-sama that I love him!"

"I'm sure that you do." She let out a titter, and rested her unclawed hand against her forehead, as she leaned against the table. "Now, leave me alone, I need to watch Benitsubasa freak out."

Benitsubasa is here? Why haven't I heard screeching? That's a new thing to me.

"Shut up Haihane, I'm currently on hold."

I heard her voice. Benitsubasa is here after all. I'm almost too frightened to see what is happening with her right now. Wait, she said on hold? Please say that she isn't on the phone...please say that she isn't on the phone...

I saw Benitsubasa, on the phone...ooh God, that's never good. She's on the phone, and when she is on the phone, that's never good. For some reason, her phone skills are really appalling.

"Yes, I am aware. But Benitsubasa, for the love of God, please don't go nuts."

"That isn't my fault!" She snapped, tightening her fist that doesn't have a hold of the phone. "T-These people are always against me! I don't know why they are against me! I haven't done anything to these people on the other side of the phone, yet they all have ago at me!"

She's...got a point. I'm not sure on what point she has, but she definitely has a point. I wonder, if people truly are out to get her? Would make sense, since she is quite rude to people. Maybe they've banded together to teach her a lesson, who knows?

"That's because you're the person that makes people want to kill you." Haihane laughed lightly, and gripped the side of her table, casually smiling towards the pinkette. "I know that you don't mean to, sometimes. But you do have a knack for royally pissing people off. That's just who you are, after all. It isn't your fault, per-say. But you should go to anger management to help control those violent impulses, don't you think?"

"D-Don't you dare say that to me!" Benitsubasa exclaimed as I sat down next to her Haihane. "It isn't my fault that these people attack me! I don't do anything wrong, yet people like these think that it is alright to abuse me! Like that bitch in the shop today! She assaulted me with her words for no reason! And then she went after you, you gothic mummy!"

"Don't you call me a gothic mummy flat chest!"

Benitsubasa was about to refute her, but then she holds the phone to her ear.

"Oh, you've finally gotten back to me."

"Here it goes~"

Haihane sang out as we three watched the madness unfurl. God, please don't allow her to go mental over the phone. She has issues, she really does. But not even she deserves people constantly going at her for no reason.

"Yes, I got a letter today saying that my package wasn't going to be delivered since I wasn't in?" She paused for a second or so, before adopting a frown. "But, that's a lie. The email that you sent explicitly told me that tomorrow was going to be the day that it was going to be delivered so don't just sit there behind your damn computer and tell me that I am the one that is lying when it is clearly you that is telling lies around here. I want a total refund for what happened to me."

She had something ordered, but because she wasn't in so they put a letter in the mailbox and now she's trying to dispute the fact? Ehehehe, this isn't going to end well, is it?

Benitsubasa's frown worsened as she glared towards the laptop that is on her lap.

"What did you just say to me!? That's a damn lie! I have the email! I can literally see it on my laptop right now! You said that it would be tomorrow! I know how to read...what did you just say to me?! I am NOT illiterate!"

Hehe, people say that she's illiterate, huh~? Poor Benitsubasa~ She's the one that is always attacked like this~

"Nanami-san, what does it mean to be illiterate?"

The girl, Musubi decided to ask me as Haihane laughed.

"Musubi dear, you're illiterate."

Ooh! That's not very nice to say to Musubi! She isn't...she can read and write, I think. I'm not sure. In class, she seems to be able to do things like that, although she does struggle...but Makoto-sama says that she does a good job at being the best that she can be.

"H-Hey that's not-"

"Ooooooooooooooh!" Musubi exclaimed over my voice, and let a cheerful grin splash over her face. "I'm so happy! Makoto-sama would be happy as well! Maybe I am...erm, what does it mean again?"

Eh...she was happy and she didn't know what it meant? She even thought Makoto-sama would be happy? Musubi, you're truly a special person, and I don't mean that in a bad way either...

"It means, that you're a kind girl."

With that lie out there, Musubi became happy, and smiled away with the childlike innocence that only she could get away with. Aah well, as long as she is happy, then I can't complain.

"Yup yup! That's right! I'm a kind girl! Makoto-sama understands this as well!"

Aah, at least she is optimistic! She's got something about her that makes life better, doesn't she!? Hehe, I already think that she's an amazing example to follow, if only for the optimistic side!

"Alright, you listen to me right now! I am not taking anymore of your... No! Screw off! You're in the wrong and I was in the right! I have plans! I can't wait in all day everyday for people like you! Don't you raise your voice at me! I am a person, not some performing monkey that you can have digs at! H-Hey! I am NOT a monkey! You're a monkey! Get lost! And this bill! I am NOT paying something that wasn't even my fault! Now you're going to deliver it when I am ready!"

"Here it comes everyone~"

Haihane sang out cheerfully as Benitsubasa's face turns really red with absolute rage!

"NOOO! SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE! PUT ME ON WITH YOUR MANAGER! I'M GONNA COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU! YOU CANT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM NOT A WHINY BITCH! I AM A PAYING CUSTOMER HERE AND THIS IS QUITE ABUSIVE! YOU'RE..." Benitsubasa stopped screaming and looked a the phone with wide eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY HUNG UP ON ME! W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Haihane released a ear piercing laugh as I held back a chuckle. As for Musubi, she just looked really happy. Man, this never gets old, it really doesn't. Benitsubasa makes life worth living sometimes.

Benitsubasa's face turns downwards as she glares at her friend.

"Shut up Haihane! Stop laughing at me you cheeky bitch! You don't have to deal with these people! Everyone is always attacking me on the phone!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Haihane just continued to laugh at Benitsubasa who growled and dialled a number on the phone again, holding it to her ear.

For a minute or so, nothing happened, until she opened her mouth, clear frustration evident on her face.

"Alright you, I was just on the phone to a rude woman...are you the same woman!? H-Hold on, I am trying to speak to you here! Don't you dare put me on hold! I want to speak to your..." She stopped and looked at the phone, and her eyes leaked tears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY HUNG UP ON ME AGAIN! WHAT IS WITH THIS BITCH!? HAS SHE LOST HER MIND!?"

Again! They hung up on her again! No way! That can't be right, can it!? Hehehe, I guess Benitsubasa doesn't have the most luck when she is on the phone, does she? Makoto-sama, please come quickly, or Benitsubasa might blow a gasket.

"You never fail to impress, do you Benitsubasa?"

"SHUT UP YOU!" She snapped at the gothic girl who just continued to grin. "YOU'RE NEVER HELPFUL TOWARDS ME, ARE YOU?! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT FOR ME INSTEAD!?"

"Fine, give me the phone, laptop and the number."

Benitsubasa growled and threw the phone at Haihane, who caught it with her left hand. She then casually pushed the laptop towards her, who picked it up and rested it on her lap.

"Just press redial, and then you'll have to deal with the idiotic moron!"

"Alright, I will deal with the person on the phone."

Haihane did the redial and held the phone to her ear.

As she waited, Benitsubasa glared at her as Haihane merely laughed to herself. As for Musubi and I, we just kept exchanging glances at one another.

"Aah yes. Hello, I am calling on behalf of Benitsubasa. She just called off this number, twice. Hmmm yes, the loud mouthed one." Benitsubasa frowned as Haihane smirked. "Yes, getting permission isn't going to be a problem."

I'm surprised that she got the same person that Benitsubasa got to be honest, I didn't think that she would get the same person.

She handed the phone back to Benitsubasa, and Benitsubasa agreed for Haihane to talk for her on the phone, although she thankfully minced her words thank God.

Once that was agreed, Benitsubasa handed the phone back to Haihane.

"Yes, thank you. Hmmmm, yes, it seems that there was an item that was supposed to be delivered tomorrow, but it was somehow delivered today? Rather, the package was going to be delivered yet there wasn't anyone to receive it. And then there's this bill for a reshipping. While I don't want to have a dispute with you, I have read the email, and it clearly did state that the date of the sending of the package, and the delivery of the package would be in fact tomorrows date. If you could check that for me, to confirm, then I would be appreciative."

Haihane waited for a reply as Benitsubasa glared at her even more.

"T-This can't...h-how in the hell..."

Benitsubasa was mumbling to herself a lot as Haihane put a hand to her head.

"So, it was right after all. I see, no. There's nothing to apologize for. Mistakes happen after all. So...could you please send it again tomorrow? I will personally make sure that someone will be in to receive this package. And this little bill here, could that be wavered as well? Aah yes, thank you very much. No no, you're a lovely person to speak with. Haha, yeah, that girl can be temperamental. Haha, yes, take care of yourself as well my friend. Thank you for everything. Goodbye as well, and have a nice evening." Haihane put the phone down and chucked it at Benitsubasa who caught it with an angry face. "There, you see? No violent words or actions. It is all taken care of. I even got them to knock off ten percent of the bill for their error."

S-She did all of that? How does she do something like that? It is quite amazing, isn't it? Damn, I didn't know that she could do something like that. Ehehe, I guess that she's really cool after all~

Benitsubasa though looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-What in the fucking hell!? How do you do these things!? They're always nasty to me!"

"Because I'm not totally evil." Haihane stated as she went onto Benitsubasa's laptop. "You see Benitsubasa, I don't go nuts on the phone, and apparently, I have a likable voice, unlike you."

"You know what, don't speak to me anymore! You're the one that is doing something to these people! Is it secretly your Sekirei power!? I am sure that you're doing something like that! Screw your claws, it is your Sekirei power that is doing this!"

Although I don't usually agree with Benitsubasa, she does have a point. I mean, Haihane is a wiz on the phone, she was able to even make sure that they knock off ten percent off whatever she was getting.

"I don't possess such things. It is called skills of communication. It is something that is a natural talent, not that I would expect you to know what that is. I mean, you're quite the nutty person, and you don't even speak with a normal voice."

"Are you saying that I don't have a normal voice!?"

Benitsubasa roared, as Haihane giggled.

"That's exactly what I am saying and what I said actually."

Benitsubasa frowned and stood up.

"You know what, leave me alone! You're always mean to me!"

She ran out of the room, as Musubi and I looked at one another. W-Wow, I didn't know that it was possible that she was able to leave a room without incident. Ehehe, aah well, that's a good thing, isn't it, Makoto-sama?

I just thought...if no one was in today...doesn't that Matsu-san stay here all of the day? Couldn't she have gotten the door? Hmmmmm, I wonder why she wasn't mentioned?

"Musubi-san."

A cold voice came from the door as I reeled from the back and forth between Benitsubasa and Haihane. The voice was...ooh God, I am sure I know who's voice that was, and I am sure that Musubi knows who's it is as well, since she is shaking right now.

"M-Miya-san..."

Yes, Miya-sama has appeared, with that purple miasma around her, with the demonic head right behind her, looking like it is going to bite off the head of Musubi's at any second right now.

"Musubi-san, could you explain why the front door is...pretty nonexistent right now?"

Right...I kind of forgot about that...

Musubi trembled, staring at the girl with fearful eyes. For even Musubi to be broken like that...hehe, Miya-sama is a scary woman after all...I don't think that I would want to mess with her...

"W-Well...I-I got excited and wanted to show my love for Makoto-sama! I-I can't say that I wanted...I want Makoto-samaaaaa! I'm sorry Miya-san! I didn't mean to do anything like break the door!"

"Musubi-san." The miasma around Miya-sama became more and more harsh as Musubi cried. "Please go and fix the door. Oh, there will also be no dinner or breakfast for you."

What a harsh punishment...

And Musubi as expected cried.

"Waaaaaaaah! It isn't fair! I-I didn't mean to do something like that! I was too excited to see Makoto-sama!"

"Even if that is the case, you cannot go around and break doors down. Makoto-san wouldn't want you to do something like that, would he?"

Musubi kept her mouth shut and looked down towards the ground.

"...Makoto-sama would be upset."

"Yes, he would be. Now, please go and fix the doors."

"Y-Yes."

Musubi stood up from the floor, and exited the door, Miya-san following...ehehe, Makoto-sama, I think Musubi might need you right now...

* * *

**Makoto P.O.V**

"I wonder what the others are going to say, when they know that you winged me?"

Kagari-san...rather, Homura-san wondered aloud as we walked towards the Inn. After the battle with Karasuba, I'm so tired. I want to go and find Shiina-san, but I haven't a clue on where to look for her...she must be so frightened right now. She must be wondering where to go...I wish that I could just go and find her to bring her back to the Inn so she doesn't have to worry about anything. But now...I don't know what's going to happen.

I shouldn't worry about it though...but I can't stop worrying. I made sure that she was okay before she ran away...I should've told her where to go. Hindsight is a wonderful thing to have, isn't it? Damn it...this feeling deep within my chest...I just want Shiina-san to be by my side because each time I dream, I can't help but see her.

But now, Homura-san is my Sekirei, and my wife now! I've wanted it for so long and now that it is happened, I am so happy. Although like she said, I haven't a clue on how the others are going to react. I'm sure that most would be fine with it, there's one or two that might be unhappy about it.

"Erm...I'm not sure...I'm sure Benitsubasa-san might be displeased..."

I mumbled and held my body. Getting burned isn't fun at all. It really does hurt, and I can't make the pain go away instantly. I wish that I could, but I can't and I don't want to show Homura-san...she already feels guilty about getting me into such a situation in the first place. If I showed that I was hurt, I wouldn't be able to face her...I'd be overcome with the same guilt that I'm trying to not show.

"Yeah...I'm sure that she will be. Actually, knowing her, she'll flip out by the fact that yet again, someone else has big breasts and is in love with you." I gave a weak smile towards her, as she looked at me with concern. "By the way Makoto-san...how are you feeling? I hope that I didn't hurt you too much, my Ashikabi. I'm sorry that I burned you."

She asked as she linked arms with me. I winced by accident and put on a brave smile.

"I-I'm good, thank you Homura-san. You don't have to apologize to me. You're my wife now, so please don't apologize to me, Homura-san. But now...what's going to happen now...Homura-san?"

"I...don't know. I'm sure that soon, the Second Stage is going to begin."

"Second Stage..."

I remember hearing about it from some of my Sekirei, but they didn't say what it was. I wonder what it is? Obviously it is something to do with the Sekirei stuff, but for what that is...I haven't a clue...

"Yes...when it reaches the Second Stage, the game is going to change."

"It's going to change huh..." I mumbled and tried to smile. "Homura-san, what does the Second Stage entail? Is there something special about that stage? What do I do when it happens?"

"What do you do...you intend to win, don't you?"

That's a good question. I haven't decided...I would wish to win, only to make the others have a good life as well. I don't want to hurt anyone's Sekirei's. I just want to have a good life.

"To be honest...I just want the others to have a good life." I stated with a smile. "I'd rather have everyone's lives be good, Homura-san. To win, that means I would have to hurt someone else's Sekirei's. The times that I've done it, I always felt bad. I mean, the other Sekirei's are all happy to do it for me to win...but I don't want to win at the cost of the other Sekirei's lives."

I looked down and sighed deeply.

Sekirei's...I want them to all get along. I just want everyone to have a good relationship with one another. It would be better if something like that happened. But, that's an ideal world...I wish that it was a ideal world.

"Yes, that's the reality of the game...but you know, if you don't fight, then others will come after you. That's the reality of this game, Makoto-san. You're going to have to fight one day, even if you don't want too."

"I know that...and I want to be prepared for such a thing. I think I am actually. Although I don't want to be prepared for anything like that Homura-san. I'd rather just have a good life with my Sekirei."

"I know...I wish that you didn't have to be prepared for it either. I wish that, we could just have a normal life with you...but right now, that isn't possible. In the future, I want that to be possible."

"Yeah...but Homura-san, there's also something else that's on my mind, and it wont go away. Homura-san...I want to find Shiina-san."

I said it with straight, honest eyes.

I just wish to find the girl...to make sure that she does come here, back to me. She would be with me and everything would be okay. Then I would help her find her friend that she is looking for.

"I see...that Sekirei that Karasuba was chasing. I understand Makoto-san, if you want to find her, then I will help you find her."

"R-Really?"

I was slightly stunned by what she said. She's really going to be helping me find Shiina-san? I really do love it...I really do love that Homura-san would do something like that for me...yeah, I'm happy about such a thing.

"You're my Ashikabi, of course that I am. It might be slightly tough, Makoto-san. But you're my Ashikabi, it doesn't change the fact that you're going to be worried about this girl, then I will be worried as well. That's the while point of Sekirei Ashikabi. The Ashikabi shouldn't have to worry while the Sekirei is around. That's why...I'm going to make sure that you're good from now on."

"T-Thank you Homura-san."

I blushed when Homura-san gently pushed me against a wall. She moved within inches of my face, and lightly cupped my chin. My face continued to flush as she moved closer and closer towards my face.

"Makoto-san..."

"Y-Yes, Homura-san?"

My face resembled a tomato when she gently pressed her lips against my own. My eyes opened with a stunned expression as her Sekirei crest glowed, revealing those flame like wings for me to see. They spread out all over the area, and if other people are around, then they would see those wings, but right now, it didn't even matter to anyone.

She ran her hands down my body, slowly igniting a loving feeling within me. I tried to move my hand up her body, starting from her legs, but Homura-san had other ideas. Instead of allowing me to run my hand up her body, she grabbed my hand and rested it on her breast!

A-Ah! Those breasts are q-quite big! And they are soft as well! H-Homura-san has suddenly gotten very adventurous! I-If you keep doing something like this, then I will go and pass out!

As her wings disappeared from the nights sky, our kiss only intensified. It was clear that the instant she kissed me, Homura-san was going to be in control. And it was evident that she was when she lifted up my body, pinning me to the wall with her hips, casually undoing the top button of my shirt.

My blush intensified when her fingers from her free hand laced themselves within my hair, massaging my scalp. The feeling of her fingers sent ample pleasure through my body as she did something surprising my forcing her tongue into my mouth.

I offered little resistance as Homura-sans tongue explored my mouth for her own enjoyment. Taking advantage of the situation, I used my own tongue to have a little wrestle for dominance with Homura-sans tongue.

She fought back, clearly trying to overpower me. But I was quite the determined boy as well, pushing and wrapping my tongue around her own tongue, slowly becoming a more dominant person in the kiss.

However, as Homura-san is naturally the one that is always dominating over the two of us, so she of course fought back against me, and eventually she was able to overtake me with her tongue, completely making me bend to her will.

Of course, bending to her will wasn't in my plans. But due to the power that she has, and the way that she is an older woman that I, it was quite possible that she is going to always be the one that is dominating between the two of us.

To break the habit of her domination, my tongue attempted to fight back against her. However, Homura-san foresaw that, and made it a point to make my will bend toward her desires, so in the end, her tongue completely overwhelm my tongue.

Sinking into the feeling that she was going to be the dominate, I merely smiled as our kissing continued. I didn't see a point to fight back, since both she and I were having a good time.

From this kiss, I could feel the undying love that she has for me and I was also sending my eternal passion into her as well. It is a...wonderful feeling to know that there's someone out there for everyone, and I'm lucky to have multiple people that love me. I truly am blessed after all.

Eventually, the kiss was broken, a trial of saliva separated us now. Homura-san however gently brushed lips with me, not enough to cause her wings to emerge, but enough to make the trial between us dissipate.

"H-Homura-san..."

I breathed a little heavily, feeling hot from the kiss alone. Whether that was due to her own power, or just the intensity between us, is unknown. But right now, I feel like I'm melting, in a good way.

Homura-san blushed furiously as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I-I'm sorry...you see, I've been wanting to do that for along time now...and you seemed sad, so I wanted to cheer you up..."

"N-No." I wheezed out, attempting to catch my breath. "T-That's not it at all...you don't have to say sorry...it was a good...it was very nice...I loved the kiss Homura-san...you can do that whenever you want..."

She forced the bangs out of my eyes, and gently caressed my cheek with her lips. Then, she slipped her hands under me, holding me up.

"I'll carry you. You've been through an ordeal tonight."

"N-No, that's-"

"No arguing." I flinched, nodding once. "I'm carrying you and that's the end of it."

I merely gave a nod, as she started carrying me away.

Truthfully, I was feeling a little weaker than usual, and she must've sensed that. But at the same time, I know that she is a little weak as well. However, even if I tell her as much, it isn't like she is going to believe me.

For about five minutes, neither of us said anything. I was too unsure of what to say, and Homura-san seemed to be concentrating on something important. I don't know what that is, but it must be important if she has a face on like she does, all serious, no hint of anything else.

Eventually though, Homura-san looked towards me.

"Makoto-san, you once said that if you winged me, you would still allow me to continue with my Sekirei Guardian job?"

"Huh? Of course. Why would I say anything different about it, Homura-san? That's what you want to do. As long as you stay safe, I don't have a problem with it at all. Are you perhaps thinking that I do?"

"No, it isn't anything like that. You're a man of your word, and I respect that." I smiled, but she still had a serious face. "The thing is...sometimes, it is going to be dangerous, there are still Ashikabi's out there that will cause trouble..."

"Yes, those ones are the bad ones, yes?" She nodded once, as I nuzzled to the side of her neck. "As long as you don't kill them...I mean, we aren't playing God here, are we? It would be better if you, just shooed them off...erm, maybe you don't need it, but would you like my help with it?"

Homura-san looked taken back for a few seconds, before softly chuckling.

"For now, I will be alright. In the future, I might ask your assistance. For now though, there's no problem that I wont be able to handle, now. Before, it would've been bad if my powers went out of control. Although now, that isn't the case, is it?"

I smiled towards her, and lightly pecked her cheek.

"That's right. You're my Sekirei now, your powers wont go out of control." I said with a satisfied face. "Besides, I just want Homura-san to be safe...don't get hurt again Homura-san...if you need help, please accept that help straight away...don't allow others to...suffer because you're stubborn...Homura-san..."

"Hahaha, I get it." She laughed, and lightly groped my butt by accident I believe as she blushed beet red as soon as she did. "I wont...leave you Makoto-san. You're my husband now...we have to stay together..."

She's really sweet! Around the others, she wont say anything like this, but when it is just us, she will speak like that.

"Of course we will...Homura-san...when it all ends, what's going to happen? I wish that this game would end already...I just want to spend time with Onee-chan before she dies..."

"Hey, don't think about such things." She soothed, and lightly patted my face. "Your Onee-sama is going to live for along time. Just think like that and it will come true, I'm telling you as much. As your Sekirei...I will do everything I can in order to see you smile again."

She's nice...she really is good to me, as my other Sekirei are. The only one that isn't nice to me is that damn Karasuba. I wish she would leave me alone. Go and fixate on someone else. I haven't done anything wrong to her...she's the one that has a nuts fantasy about killing me over and over again. I'd prefer that we never met one another again.

"Thank you Homura-san...but you remember, that you have to sleep in my bed tonight."

"Y-Yes, I remember."

She seems so unsure of herself right now. She's all wise, intelligent and acts like an adult, but when it comes to relationship stuff, she's all shy about it and unsure of what to do or say. But that's the cute thing about her, she's really adorable when she's so unsure of herself.

"Y-Yes...you also have to...Homura-san is my wife after all..."

"It's strange, hearing a 16 year old say that they are married." She chortled as we rounded a corner, the Inn within sight. "But, when it is you, I love the feeling of it." She smiled, and stroked my face. "Makoto-san, I wont let anyone hurt you anymore. Since my power is stabilized now...you're going to always be safe with me. No matter what happens from now on."

I gained a small smile, directed it towards her as I linked our hands together, our fingers interlocking.

"O-Of course! We're always going to be together from now on!" I beamed as Homura-san frowned lightly. "Hmmm? What's wrong wifey?"

Her face turned all flustered as she put a hand to her forehead.

"D-Don't say such things, Makoto-san." She stuttered and looked at me with a weird gaze. "B-By the way, now that I'm your Sekirei...you know...your other Sekirei all go to your school..."

"Y-You want to become a student at my school!?"

I exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

W-Who knew that she wanted to come to school with me? B-But, how could she? She looks older than the students...then again, so does most of my Sekirei, yet that it doesn't stop them. None of them never stop from coming, embarrassing me with their overzealous personalities. There's only a number of them that actually behave during class time, and that's only because of their personalities are like that.

"N-No, that would be quite impossible, given how I look. No, rather, I would like to do something so I could be in the school as well..."

"Aah, I see. Homura-san is jealous that the others are in the school and she isn't~"

I teased lightly as she stared at me with annoyed eyes.

Heehe, did I say something that was wrong? She must be, right? Why else would she want to go to my school? She wouldn't gain anything from being a student, would she? Although, thinking about it...some of my Sekirei might...but that's a little...ugh! I can't even think straight at the moment!

"That's not it at all. I don't have anything to be jealous of. You're my Ashikabi as well, I'm sure that you'll have time for me as well." She said while pulling my face with a slight pout on. "Wont you, Makoto-san? You aren't just going to forget me, are you?"

"Ehehe, of course I'm not. Kagari-san...Homura-san is my wife as well. All of my wives are going to be well looked after! It doesn't even cross my mind, I just do it without thinking because I love all of my Sekirei deeply!"

Homura-san smiled lightly, and we continued walking...rather, she continued to carry me. Uuu, this is embarrassing actually. I'd rather have it as me and her walking together, holding one another's hands. That would be better than this.

"So...entering your school..."

"Eh, maybe you could be a Sensei or something? I dunno, do you have experience teaching children?" I asked, but she gently shook her head. "Ah, I see...then again, we did get a new Sensei in Takami-sensei not long ago...I suppose that kicking her out of a job would be bad."

"Y-Yeah, I suppose that it would be. By the way, is this woman...a good Sensei?"

Why would she ask that? Hmmm, maybe she is worried about me? Even though...nah, I'm sure that she is just worried about me.

"Erm...she sometimes rubs my shoulders sensually, and runs her hands across my lap, and down my thighs, occasionally she does move up my thighs as well...b-but she said that most Sensei's do that to the students that they like the best."

Homura-san gave an unsure look.

"Hmmmm, it doesn't seem like she should be doing things like that...as long as she doesn't touch you inappropriately."

"She doesn't, don't worry Homura-san. I know the difference between bad and good touches, I really do."

She kept looking at me with an unsure look, but I just merely smiled towards her. Eventually, she made the small unsure look disappear and be replaced with the smile that was a good bright.

As we neared the Inn, I felt a wave of unease wash over me. Something deep within me tells me that there's something going on...actually, when isn't there anything going on there? There always seems to be something amazing going on there, and when it involves my Sekirei (which, lets face it happens more than I would like) you know that it is going to be something disastrous.

"Makoto-san...what's troubling you?"

"To be honest, I feel like something is going on at the Inn again...uu, this feeling is really overtaking me, Homura-san. Do you know if anything is happening there? Does your Sekirei senses pick something like that up?"

"My Sekirei senses...do you think I am like someone from your anime that can sense things all of the time?" I shrugged my shoulders, causing her to develop a confused face. "I don't have such things, at when it concerns what you're thinking about. Right now, I feel calm...must be because I'm with you."

"D-Don't you flirt with me right now Homura-san!" I snickered as she face palmed. "But in all seriousness, I think that something is going on at the Inn right now...and if I'm right, then it has to be my Sekirei that are causing it..."

"W-Well, you do have an active bunch of people as Sekirei's. Mostly Musubi, Benitsubasa and surprisingly Oriha sometimes that are the ones that go a little nuts. Geez, you do know how to pick them, don't you?"

I pouted and turned away.

My girls are good girls. Even if they do get a little hyper sometimes, they are all good girls. They don't mean to cause problems, I think. I'm unsure if they do things like that or not.

"T-They are nice and lovely girls, you know? Please don't say bad things about them."

"I wasn't. I was just stating that they get hyperactive, and sometimes volatile. It isn't my fault that they are like that."

"I-I didn't say that..."

* * *

As soon as I said that, we ended up at the front of the Inn's gates. Wondering, my gaze shifted to the doors of the Inn.

I can't hear anything going on, but sometimes they have quiet ones...then again, I could be over thinking something like this. Yeah, that's got to be what I'm doing right now, huh. It doesn't matter if I am or not...I am a little worried about what is happening behind those doors...

"Ready to face the music?"

Homura-san questioned as she put me down...wise move.

I grabbed her hand, and interlocked our fingers.

"I'm ready!"

As I was about to walk forward, I caught the strange sight of Musubi-san standing near the door. I didn't see her before...but because of the darkness, it masked my vision somewhat, and now I can see her, stood at the door...with a bunch of tools.

Curiously, I walked over with Homura-san and patted her on the back.

"Musubi-san, what's wrong?"

She turned to me with watery eyes, and she latched onto me strongly! O-Ow! That's too tight for me Musubi-san! Please let go of me right now! This really hurts! Please stop doing this!

"Makoto-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama! I-I didn't mean to break the doors! But I did and now I'm getting punished for it! Makoto-sama! I'm really bad! I'm so sorry for being an idiot! I didn't mean to break the doors down! Miya-san shouted at me over and over again, and then that Demon head thingy showed up and that scared me even more! Miya-san made me fix this door all alone!"

She broke down the door? And Miya-san showed her Demon head? Uuu, that must've been scary for the girl.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry that you had to go through that...but you broke down the door, huh...?"

"I was just excited to see you Makoto-sama..." She then took in my appearance and gasped. "Makoto-sama! Y-You're injured! W-What happened to you!? D-Did someone hurt you Makoto-sama!?"

"W-Well-"

Before I could explain, the door was forced open and Musubi-san cried when it hit the ground. The door revealed...all of my Sekirei, Haihane-san and Uzume-san as well. They all looked towards me, and growled at Homura-san instantly, connecting the dots.

"Kagari you bitch! You've hurt Makoto!"

"H-How could you attack our husband!?"

"Hidaka-saaaaaaan! I will sing and make you feel better!"

"I should flatten you for hurting my Ashikabi."

"Ah...I will...freeze you for hurting Master."

"Ma-Makoto-kun! Are you alright!?"

"Hidaka-kun...I will kick this woman away..."

"Kagari-chan, how could you burn Makoto-chan!?"

"Kukuku, it seems that Hidaka-kun got burned by this bitch."

Benitsubasa-san was pissed as expected, Nanami-san was also showing anger. Kuno-san wanted to cool me down, and Yashima-san had eyes of an evil nature. Akitsu-san doesn't look pleased, Oriha-san has concerned eyes, Katsuragi-san doesn't look pleased as well and Uzume-san was concerned for me as well as chiding Homura-san. As for Haihane-san, I don't know if she was concerned or happy about my condition.

As for Homura-san, she looked kind of sorrowful towards me.

"Look, I didn't mean to..."

Benitsubasa-san didn't want to listen and moved closer towards the fiery Sekirei, pointing her fingers at Homura-san.

"You listen here, bitch. You've been doing weird things to my Ashikabi as of late, and I have had enough of it. You are always going for my Ashikabi, and it isn't funny anymore. Now, either leave him alone or I will make you leave him alone."

"Don't you dare threaten me." Homura-san dismissed Benitsubasa-san and brushed her hand away. "For your information, Makoto-san is very important to me, and my reasons for burning him aren't because I wanted to, it was because I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, sure you are. And I am a magical elf. Now stay away from him, or I am going to have to get physical."

"Hmph, you think you can beat me?"

Homura-san bated to my annoyance. Please don't engage in a fight. This can't be happening right now.

"Yeah, I do actually! Just because you're a fire bitch, don't expect me to go easy on you! Single Number, will lose to me!"

"Then come and get me, No. 105."

"Hmph, I will do No. 06!"

I-I didn't know that those two knew one another...

As I thought about it, both of them are getting into fighting positions! W-Wait, hold on! Why are they doing things like this!?

"W-Wait-"

Before I could stop it, Benitsubasa-san threw a fist at Homura-san who narrowly avoided it by jumping back. At the same time, while in the air, Homura-san shot off two fireballs of intense heat towards Benitsubasa-san.

"Hah!"

Benitsubasa-san swung her arms around, dispelling the fireballs straight away, rushing the nearly descended Homura-san, pulling her fist back, that weird bluish energy surrounding her palm.

"Don't mess with me girl."

Homura-san regarded Benitsubasa-san and made fire dance around in her palms. Drawing circles in the sky, three balls of fire were made. Each of them swelled up to the size of a small child. With a flick of her wrist, the fireballs were shot off one at a time, coming from all sides to try and surround Benitsubasa-san.

"This isn't anything to me idiot!"

The first fireball came from the front of her. Benitsubasa-san did a dance and dodged the fireball in the air, grinning to herself as she continued going for the silver haired Sekirei.

"Don't even think about it girl!"

But the fireball turned around and went for her from the back as Homura-san directed it with her hand. Benitsubasa-san noticed it, and she did a spin, outstretching her arms, and clenching her fists.

"Don't underestimate me!"

With a single punch, that fireball was dispelled.

"Hmph!"

With the ashes going into the air, Benitsubasa-san barely had time to dodge the second ball of flames coming for her by doing a back flip. However, like the first one, it followed after her.

"Pulverizer!"

Seeing no choice, she reeled her first back, and smashed it against the fireball, completely destroying it with a single punch! S-She's really strong to destroy fire with such a single hit! I didn't know that it was possible for her to do such things. Benitsubasa-san...Homura-san...please stop this fighting...

"Try this!"

The third fireball went for Benitsubasa-san, and its power was increased by a large margin, becoming stronger, and wider as well. It increased to the size of a teenager, an average one at that, meaning that it was dead taller than I am!

"S-Shit!"

She regarded it with a slight fearful gaze as she jumped away from the flames, opting to go towards the fire throwing female instead. Seeing her coming, Homura-san swung her arm directly for Benitsubasa-san, releasing a wave of flames towards her.

Benitsubasa-san though jumped upwards, avoiding the flames and clenched his fist tightly. That blue aura surrounded her palm, dancing around her hand as she aimed her fist downwards.

"Shockwave!"

Smashing her fist into the ground, adding the power of gravity from the fall, made her attack stronger. The ground tore up, and headed straight for Homura-san who curled her fingers, and waved them in front of her.

"Fire Wall!"

As her attack said, a wall of pure flames were made in front of her. The flames were able to block the rubble that was coming for her, burning them all away with a fiery passion that made me feel so uneasy.

Homura-san, behind the firewall twirled around and a dark flamed creature with a slender body came from the wall of fire.

"Fire Snake!"

The creature was that of a snake...and it had its fangs ready for Benitsubasa-san. It looked really intensely towards the pink haired girl, as if it had a life of its own...but that couldn't be possible...ooh God, why are they even fighting over something so trivial...?

Benitsubasa-san regarded the snake with a slight annoyed look as it slivered around the ground for the pink haired girl. It made it towards Benitsubasa-san and began wrapping around her slender body as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't piss me off!"

Swinging her arms horizontally, the flamed snake was all but vanquished and she lifted her arm, as the third ball of fire from before came back to get her burned away. She was able to beat the flames by giving it a hard punch, countering the attack.

"Sorry, but you've pissed me off as well!"

Homura-san, in a fit of anger, made several flame attacks for the girl. All of them had intense heat, that could even be felt here. If it wasn't for Akitsu-san using her icy powers to cool down the area around us, I'm sure that we would be done for by now.

Benitsubasa-san though either ducked, dive, or wove her way through the attacks. Occasionally, she would use her superior strength to go through them as if they weren't there at all. It didn't even matter if they were getting hotter, she was somehow able to get through them all without worry.

"C-Can't you stop now!?"

I begged, but they ignored me and continued going for one another. It was Benitsubasa-san who charged for Homura-san again, keeping in mind that the third fireball was still heading for her.

"W-Why are they fighting Makoto-sama...?"

Musubi-san asked as the fight continued between the two.

"I-I think they're fighting for me...b-but I don't want them to do something like this! C-Cant they just have a friendly chat about whatever is bothering them? Ugh...please stop fighting!"

I continued to beg. I begged and begged for them to cease this meaningless fight before someone gets hurt! However, they ignored me, opting to just fight one another, blow for blow.

"Ah...Master, should I...stop them?"

Akitsu-san offered, which I considered.

"I...I don't want you all to fight because they are...ugh, I wish that they would stop...they're my Sekirei's...I don't understand why they are fighting right now...I'm sorry Akitsu-san, if it gets out of hand...could you maybe please..."

"Ah...it isn't a worry Master. Don't...worry Master...I will make them stop..."

I know that if we Norito, it would stop their fighting. But I don't want to do something like that because they wont stop fighting.

It was at that time Homura-san made a special ball of flames that went for Benitsubasa-san. Benitsubasa-san dodged the ball with some effort. However, it came back for her, changing trajectory for the pinkette.

"S-Shit!"

She complained as it came for her again and again. Each time she dodged it, some of her clothes became burnt, and slowly it was revealing more and more of her b-b-boobs...

"Don't count me out!"

Haihane-san, to my frustration shot forth from the side of me and rushed for the ball of fire that Homura-san made. Making it towards it, with a swing of her arms, she cleaved through the fireball with minimal ease, completely making the flame ball disappear!

"W-What are you doing!?"

I roared towards the gothic girl, but she merely flashed her claws towards me.

"It has been sometime since I've had some fun, so I'm going to be having some fun now! Kukuku, sorry Hidaka-kun, but small breasts can't always take the spotlight, can she?"

"B-But-"

Without allowing me to continue she rushed for Homura-san as well! N-No! She can't fight against Homura-san as well! With both of them going for Homura-san, I became more worried! W-We're supposed to be friends, lovers, whatever! D-Don't fight like this!

"Hahaha! Try this!"

Haihane-san swung her claws rapidly in a digging motion towards the flame wall, and somehow was able to dissipate it! S-Shit! This is getting...no, this is out of hand! You can't do something like this! W-We're friends, family...

"I've got this Haihane! Stay out of this!"

Benitsubasa-san grinned and saw the chance, using her strength to go on the offensive! She punched forward for Homura-san, her fist clenched so tightly that it would be able to shatter steel!

"Go to hell! Hellfire of Damnation!"

A massive veil of flames burst forth from Homura-sans hand, hitting Benitsubasa-san, pushing her backwards, until she smashed into the ground! The giant veil continued going, heading for Haihane-san!

Fortunately, she dodged the wave of flames, but it was heading for us! Ooh shit! It's going to kill us!

"Ah...I've got this Master." Akitsu-san put her hand forward, and made a wall of ice appear between us and the veil of flames. "Ice Wall!"

With such a command, the wall solidified and the blast of fire came, colliding with the ice wall, canceling out the attack, but also making the ice wall melt! The steam from the attack made my vision go hazy, but thanks to Oriha-san using her chakrams, the smoke was made to disappear.

Waaaah! What is this going to accomplish, really!? Who's going to benefit from anything like this!?

"Hah! You bitch!"

Benitsubasa-san made it for Homura-san, using a flurry of punches for the silver haired girl.

Dodging all of them like a flame, Homura-san coated her hands in flames, sending punches right back at the girl.

However, the trained pinkette was able to manoeuvre her body out of the way each time, and Homura-san was able to dodge all of her attacks. It was something of a stupid back and forth between the two. Neither of them had the upper hand, despite the fact that both of them are using strong attacks.

"Hyaaaaah!"

Haihane-san entered the fray, slashing towards Homura-san. Homura-san saw it coming and shot number of flame attacks towards the gothic girl, who dispelled them all with a single swing of her claws.

Both Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san then went on the offensive against Homura-san. Like a beautifully choreographic dance, Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san attacked Homura-san in time with one another.

They both are good together, fighting against a single opponent. To be honest, it is good that they could do something like that. Although right now, I don't think that these two should be fighting Homura-san. It is unfair for one...and it will only end badly...but I don't want to know...

"Take this!"

Haihane-san brought her claws down towards Homura-san who dodged to the left, but the claws nicked her cloak. Benitsubasa-san also added her punch towards the silver haired girl, managing to hit her squarely in the chest!

"Guwaah!"

She was blown back slightly by the attack, but she didn't even have time to stop as Benitsubasa-san was right on her case. With a drawn back fist, it was becoming more and more likely that those two are going to beat my fire Sekirei!

"I-I said stop it! Please just stop this pointless fighting!"

I tried to make them stop, but no one listened to me. Neither of the two girls nor Homura-san was listening to me, preferring to fight against one another. Ooh come on! All this over a misunderstanding!?

"Enough!"

Homura-san clicked her tongue, jumped back away from the girls and made numerous fire bullets around her, shooting them off like rockets towards both of the girls.

"Iyaaa!"

"G-Get lost!"

The bullets hit each of them, making them back away. Homura-san panted lightly, holding the side of her stomach...s-she was just in a fight before and she nearly burned to death...this can't be good...it will only make things worse this...

Benitsubasa-san and Haihane-san got slightly burned by Homura-san, and both wore frustrated faces.

"Recently, things like this has been happening. Tch, this is such a pain."

Benitsubasa-san complained, Haihane-san agreeing.

"Didn't think we'd be out of it like this. This bitch should be nothing to us."

My pink haired Sekirei agreed by nodding her head.

"Right. Staying here has made us a little soft. Well, it doesn't mean that we aren't going to get back into the swing of things."

Once again taking up arms, Haihane-san dashed for the panting Homura-san.

Homura-san reeled her fist bath, making flames burst from there, heading towards the gothic looking girl.

Said girl jumped to narrowly avoiding the flames. It was at that time Benitsubasa-san went rushing for Homura-san, who was too busy focusing on the first girl.

I see, it is the old bait and switch tactic. I have to say that it is quite sound to do something like that. But right now isn't the time to be impressed. Actually, I'm quite surprised Miya-san hasn't come out. Speaking of, I wonder where she is right now? She'd be able to make them stop...but, I don't know where she is...Miya-san, please come and stop these people.

"C-Crap!"

Barely having time to dodge Benitsubasa-sans punch, the punch smashed against the ground, uprooting it, sending a wave of debris towards the gates of Izumo Inn. Fortunately, it stopped just short of the gate, not progressing any further.

Homura-san clicked her fingers, and held out her arm. From that arm, flames began to manifest into a single form, swallowing the whole arm of hers. It raised about her pointed fingers, making a single, sharp looking shape.

"Sword of Flame!"

What she made was a sword of flames, not by holding fire, but by engulfing her arm in the flames themselves. It was smoldering heat that came from the sword, and I'm shocked that she isn't feeling really hot right now. Maybe it is because she was winged by me, that the flames down bother her anymore.

The tip of the fiery blade was swung left, and it sharply slashed at Benitsubasa-san, cutting through the sky as Benitsubasa-san opened her eyes widely, fear becoming more and more evident.

"S-Shit!"

She jumped back, her shirt getting nicked, slightly cutting into her skin. Reeling back from such a thing, Benitsubasa-san wore a complicated expression as Homura-san went for her at full force.

"Time to slice and dice and serve on rice!"

Mad slashes came from the Blue Sekirei as she is called, going directly for the silver haired woman. Homura-sans eyes sharpened and she used her own flame sword, charging forward with her own attack!

Sword of flames met the claws of metal as a sound reverberated around the area, filling the sky with dark sparks. Pushing against one another, no real winner was going to be decided. While Haihane-sans skills with weapons are more...sharper, Homura-sans sword of flames was stronger, using heat to wear down the metal claws. If they continued to struggle, the claws would eventually melt.

"B-Bitch! These flames are hot!"

"No shit! Now stay out of this! This is between me and her!"

Directing her eyes towards Benitsubasa-san, said girl wore a frown.

"Don't you think that I wanted it to be just us!?" She yelled, throwing her fist to the side. "That idiot got involved...but it doesn't mean that I don't mind having some backup. The rumours are true, Single Numbers are tough. Don't worry though, I don't mind beating you down with her."

I sweatdropped at that. Geez, she's letting her fighting tendencies run out of control. I thought that we would be past that by now. In hindsight, I should really make sure that she and the others that need it, have an outlet to fighting sometimes. Maybe that's why they are doing this now, since they must become bored with no fighting.

"Erm...does anyone know where Miya-san is?"

I asked aloud as Benitsubasa-san rushed the silver haired girl, struggling against Haihane-san.

"You wouldn't believe it, but she went out to get some ingredients, ya know?"

Uzume-san sweatdropped as I did as well. So, Miya-san isn't here...and I'm the only human here...I'm not sure if it is a blessing or a curse that Miya-san isn't here. She'd be able to do something about this, but seeing Sekirei fight isn't exactly the best, is it? I know that Minato-san isn't here, since I remember him saying that he was meeting a friend tonight somewhere for something to eat...I really am the only human here...if I even try and get involved, I'm going to get hurt...

Benitsubasa-san neared Homura-san who narrowed his eyes and pushed back from Haihane-san, sending a wave of flames at her. Haihane-san spun around, like a tornado, dispelling the flames with minimal effort.

"Pulverizer!"

Benitsubasa-san punched forward with the bluish energy thing. Homura-san opened his eyes wide and attempted to retreat, Benitsubasa-san got within her guard, ready to deliver a punch to Homura-san!

"Homura-san!"

I cried out, but at the same time, I saw something blue come from the side.

"Thou shan't touch Homura until I have dealt with her!"

A volley of water squarely hit Benitsubasa-san in the chest, blowing her away! S-Shit! She really got hit by some water attack! That wasn't an ordinary attack either...wait, who would...don't tell me that there's a water wielding Sekirei around here? It couldn't of been a hose...it was too strong for such a thing, and a hose would make more noise than I heard...

"Aaaaah!" Benitsubasa-san groaned, as she rubbed the back of her head. "What in the hell was that?"

She wondered as I looked towards the place the water came from.

There, I saw a woman that had a huge bust, smaller than Musubi-sans though I believe, with long blonde hair, dressed as a...eh, I guess that's gothic lolita type clothing. Although it is more modified than usual gothic lolita clothing. It has barely covered her...n-nipple area, and has left the top of the breasts exposed, with a long flowing black dress that opens up at the front. She's also got a choker on, a frilly one at that, and with blue eyes, I was unsure if this was friend or foe.

In the midst of trying to work out who that was, I felt something move behind me.

I glanced, seeing Matsu-san finally having made an appearance.

"Matsu saw this outside, and wondered what it was. Geez, can't be trusted alone with these girls, can you Mako-tan?"

"Matsu-san!"

"Yup, it's me Mako-tan. So, seems like Sekirei's have been getting into arguments over you, how devious."

She giggled as I sweat dropped.

"T-That's not funny. This is serious! Homura-san and Benitsubasa-san started fighting then Haihane-san got involved then this water girl showed up. Who is this water girl anyway?"

"Hmmmmm, from what Homura-tan has told me before..."

"No. 09, Tsukiumi! That's thy answer child!"

The woman herself answered my question, and was looking towards me for some reason. I wore a sheepish smile as my other Sekirei got between us, staring at the blonde haired Sekirei.

"Y-Yes, thank you for answering, Tsukiumi-san. N-Now, not to be rude...b-but could you perhaps leave? T-This isn't really something you should be mixed up in, you know? I-I'm sure that you've gotten more things to deal with...eeh, better things to deal with..."

"Thou speaks to me as if I am a simpleton?" I flinched and shook my head. "I thought as much. Stay there blonde child, this is between thy Sekirei and other Sekirei. It is something thou should stay out of."

Good God, she's going to murder me, I can see it within her eyes. I don't think she likes me that much...but my Sekirei are around me, even Uzume-san has gotten into her...less clothed form...

"Oi bitch! So much as look at him again and I will beat the living crap out of you!"

I know Benitsubasa-san is trying to be...considerate, but she isn't helping this situation.

"Thou art mere little girl, dost thou speak for this child?"

"N-No! I am telling you to not look at him you moron!"

Tsukiumi-san rolled her eyes and lightly glared at me. H-Hey, what have I done all of a sudden?

"Be careful Mako-tan, that chick there doesn't like humans very much, especially Ashikabi's, according to the data that I have on her."

Matsu-sans words of wisdom...and a light touch of my...d-don't suddenly touch my butt perv!

"Hands hands!"

Batting her hands away, she licked her lips. She's really perverted! She can't grab me there!

"I'd be careful cutie~ That girl there really doesn't like Ashikabi's. If you aren't careful, you'll lose your life to her watery stuff~ If you ask me, I could always do with a slice of hot, thick, white, sticky, piece of mans dna~"

I blushed and looked away slightly. S-She's really perverted...h-how could she even say things like that...?

"Hey! Don't you touch Makoto-chan's butt pervert!" Uzume-san pushed Matsu-san away who pouted with annoyance, only for Uzume-san to repeat what she did before, only harder! "Makoto-chan's cute butt belongs to me~ Isn't that right, Makoto-chan~? Even your dna belongs to me as well~"

Uzume-san pushed her huge breasts into my back as she lightly licked my ear! D-Don't suddenly do that! A-Aren't you supposed to be Onee-chan's Sekirei anyway!? Is it even alright to flirt with me like this!?

"Get off the Ashikabi perverted girl!"

"Don't...touch Hidaka-kun!"

Oriha-san and Katsuragi-san attempted to push Uzume-san off me, but Uzume-sans veils responded to them, wrapping around Oriha-san and Katsuragi-san so fast that it even blind-sided me, capturing the girls, their body falling to the floor.

"Now now girly~ Makoto-chan's cute little butt belongs to me~ I wont give it to you~"

"Let me go already you bitch!"

"Let...go already!"

Oriha-san and Katsuragi-san struggled, but Uzume-sans veils kept appearing, each time that they were able to wriggle out of some of the veils. Literally, Uzume-sans veils aren't to be trifled with. Ehehehe, I guess that Uzume-san really wanted to rub my butt?

As Uzume-san continued to basically rub my butt and slide her assets up and down my back, I felt something twinge within the front of my pants...rather, it feels like someone is touching...God please don't be...

With fearful eyes, I looked down...

See that Musubi-san AND Matsu-san are poking my member through my pants! W-Why in the hell are those two doing!? They can't suddenly start poking me down there for no reason! I wont be able to take it! My heart will literally be unsure of what to do!

"See this Musubi-tan, this is the thing that's going to give you babies."

"Aah yes! I know of this! When his 'sausage' enters my 'bun' repeatedly, until the 'sauce' is released, is when Makoto-sama and I are going to achieve our baby! I can't wait for Makoto-sama and I to start a family!"

Don't say that with an upbeat voice! Even if you want such a thing, you can't have such a thing!

"That's exactly it." Matsu-san smirked as she gave an extra hard poke, causing me to yelp. "Ooh, see? If you stimulate this part, then it becomes bigger and bigger. Oooh. Matsu wants to do a little experiment with you, to see what you've gotten here, is that okay Mako-tan?"

"N-No!"

I whined and tried to push her away. But at the last second, Musubi-san grabbed my head, and held it to her chest, giving me an innocent look! W-Why are you doing this right now!? Don't you see water girl up there glaring, and the other three fighting Sekirei also ready to do battle!?

"Makoto-sama, please allow Matsu-san to teach me these things."

"Musubi-san I..."

"It's just...the others know more about it than I do...Musubi has to also train to become the perfect wife as well...Makoto-sama, please allow Musubi to become your wife as well as perform wifely duties."

W-When she looks at me with those doe chocolate orbs, I can't help but fall for her all over again. It isn't fair. She's cute, and she knows that she can get away with these things. Matsu-san is just a pervert and I don't understand why she is coming onto me like this, but at least Musubi-san genuinely thinks that she is doing something out of love, rather than out of perverseness like the glasses wearing Sekirei.

"M-Musubi-san is my wife though...j-just, this is really inappropriate..."

"Ooh Makoto-chan, don't be bad~ Allow Musubi-chan to have a little feely of your member~ Or, would you rather have me do it instead?"

Uzume-sans lovely voice resounded within my ears as one hand left my butt, and slowly reached around to the front of my pants. As she did, my breath hitched in my throat as the other Sekirei, bar Tsukiumi-san who looks disgusted, all glare at Uzume-sans forward nature.

"U-Uzume-san...p-please don't..."

"Shhh, Makoto-chan. There's no need to worry, Chiho is fine with this, I assure you~"

"T-That's g-great and a-all b-but..."

"Hands off his meat stick you!" Matsu-san complained and brushed Uzume-sans hand away from my member, only for her to cup it herself! "I want to study where this naughty member does when exposed to certain stimuli. For instance..." Matsu-san lightly moved her dress upwards, exposing her legs, and even her panties! "...If I was to show you my private parts, what would happen to this lewd penis?"

She rubbed me through my pants as she smirked very perversely! W-Why is she doing this!? doesn't she understand what this does to a man!?

"M-Matsu-saaaaaan~! P-Please let goooooooooooooo~!"

"No, this is for science Mako-tan. Hush now, relax yourself. It isn't like I am going to be experimenting on your manhood for awhile."

W-Why does she sound like she is going to do weird things to me rather than something else...? P-Please don't do anything weird to me! I wont be able to take it! I'm already at my limit for this day!

"Y-You can't! Now off!"

I ordered with a loud sigh. Hearing that, Matsu-sans face turned really lewd.

"Now, it is time for Matsu-"

Before she could finish, a metal object came into contact with her head, knocking her straight out! The one that knocked out Matsu-san was...

"Don't touch Makoto-sama like that you perverted girl."

Nanami-san.

Nanami-san really knocked her out and then brought herself closer to me.

"Makoto-sama, I'm sorry I used force, I didn't mean too but she forced my hand. I didn't want Makoto-sama to be in danger anymore because of this perverted woman. Makoto-sama..."

Nanami-san hugged me around my neck, and pushed her assets against my chest! G-Geez, don't do something like that all of a sudden!

"BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Benitsubasa-san suddenly freaked out, rushed Musubi-san and tackled her to the ground! W-What in the heck is she doing all of a sudden?! This isn't supposed to be a war! I just wanted to spend a night with my Sekirei wives all cuddling me!

"BENITSUBASA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! HOW DARE YOU GROPE MAKOTO LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!?"

They fought on the ground, wrestling. Since both are fist types, boasting a lot of strength, either of them could take the lead in this 'fight' between the two of them. Although not one for noticing such things, both of them have crushed their breasts together, a-and it looks like they're d-doing things of a naughty nature...

Musubi-sans top somehow got pulled downwards, exposing her huge boobs! She didn't even wear a bra underneath her shirt!?

"Hah! Take that bear!"

Benitsubasa-san laughed.

"Hmmm? Why are you saying? My breasts are exposed...Makoto-sama likes my boobs! Look Makoto-sama!"

M-Musubi-san! W-Why are you showing your breasts all of a sudden?! Even if it isn't your fault, this is really bad! Don't you know what boobs does to a guy like me!? It really does make me weak, seeing those boobs! Stop it Musubi-san! I'm going to die in a minute!

As I thought about it, I saw that Yashima-san moved to the front of me, and also gave me a hug, pushing her boobs into my chest as well! P-Please don't do things like that Yashima-san!

"Makoto-sama..."

"Yashima-san...I-I..."

"Makoto-sama...I like hugging you...your body is nice..."

I sighed deeply and lightly patted her face. I'd prefer not upsetting her since she is the one that was subjugated to bad things by that idiot guy who was hurting her. I would like to make sure that she wasn't hurt in the future, whether that be emotionally or physically.

"Hidaka-san...me too..."

Being as timid as she usually is, Kuno-san wrapped her arms around my arm, pushing her boobs into that arm! E-Even if they aren't as big as the others...t-they are still boobs and will make my mind go into space! Waaah! I'm unsure of what to do right now!

"Ah...Master, you're being hugged...when it is I...your real wife that should be...hugging you."

Akitsu-san moved so that she was in front of me, between Nanami-san and Yashima-san. Squeezing between the two, Akitsu-san forced her chest against my own, and rested her head on my shoulder!

"Ooh Makoto-chan, you're so cute when you're shy like this~ Since Miya isn't here, shall we see what we can do about you losing your innocence?"

"M-My innocence?"

I furiously blushed at Uzume-sans words, who gave me a cheek kiss! H-Her lips are quite soft...

"That's right. I was hoping that it would be me, you and Chiho. But I wont say anything if you wont?"

"Y-You can't say-"

I was cut off by Uzume-san lightly groping my butt, and licking my neck! I shivered because of the touch, and my eyes flickered between lidded and not lidded because the feeling of her tongue was such a new experience...

"It's okay. Girls, use your breasts to make Makoto-chan feel good!"

[Yes!]

Responding to Uzume-san that mental Sekirei, all of the girls clinging to me doubled their efforts while the other girls look on with jealousy besides Tsukiumi-san! Even Homura-san looks jealous right now! Please don't be jealous!

Th-This is too much! I've got five girls clinging to me! That's ten breasts altogether! I-It's too much for me to deal with! My mind can't even comprehend if I should like this or not! All of them are getting a little...

As I tried to understand the situation, Tsukiumi-san glared at me harshly.

"Thy Ashikabi is really perverted Homura! He's molesting all of his Sekirei!"

T-That's what she thinks!? T-They are the ones that are molesting me! And I can't even fight back! They're too strong for someone like me! They are literally superhuman's! It isn't anything to do with me!

"Hey, don't speak and look at my Ashikabi like that Tsukiumi. It isn't his fault that those idiots forget that we're doing a battle, and swoon over the chance to get lucky, even in the middle of such a battle."

Homura-san defended, panting lightly. She must be tired from the fighting and all of the stimulation that these girls are giving me...I know that it would bother me if someone was doing something like this to the person I love...

Tsukiumi-san turned towards Homura-san and parted her lips.

"Thee bends to the will of a mere child? Art thou merely this child's puppet? Thou art this child's Sekirei?"

"If you're asking if I am his Sekirei, then that is the case."

Upon hearing that, she let a shocked face appear.

"Thou art this child's Sekirei!? That's it Homura! Thou art going to taste defeat! Then I will prove that thee made the wrong choice in being winged to this child!"

Tsukiumi-san made water dance around her palms...s-she's going to fight against Homura-san because she was winged? If Homura-san fights now...she's going to be terminated! We're going to have to make Tsukiumi-san see sense before she kills Homura-san!

* * *

**End chapter! Wow, what a roller coaster, huh! Benitsubasa vs the other side of the phone made a return with Haihane defusing that situation! A romantic moment between Homura and Makoto, which then leads to from a simple misunderstanding, to a huge blown out fight! Then Tsukiumi enters, as the girls get a little grabby for poor young Makoto! Seems like Tsukiumi is mad that Homura winged herself, and wants to prove that she's better off not being winged! What's going to happen!? Until next time!**

**Makoto's flock; Nanami, Akitsu, Yashima, Kuno, Oriha, Katsuragi, Musubi, Homura, Miya, Benitsubasa, Toyotama, Shiina.**

**Makoto's other lovers; Takami, Yukari, Uzume.**


End file.
